


A Demon's Angel

by TheWickedMadame (SilverAngel621), Word_Smith_94



Series: A Demon's Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Dean, Come Marking, Crossdressing, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Dean in Panties, Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Extremely Underage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Panties, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shota, Size Kink, Sub!Dean, Tail Kink, Tail Sex, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Wing Kink, w/tail and dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 87
Words: 205,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/TheWickedMadame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: When Seraphim Commander Castiel raided an underworld demon slave trade ring, he didn't expect to find a small six-year-old demon child with his wings clipped. The abused child clung to the Angel, smelling of cherry pie and the stink of sulfur. Castiel was a warrior, hardened by battle and wholly dedicated to his mission. He didn't have a child sized place in his life.The moment Dean saw the white avenging angel cutting through the mean demons, he knew he wanted to be close to him forever. He’ll find a way to live with the angel, even if he has to wait a while, and then he can get what he wants from the angel. After all, he didn’t learn all those tricks for nothing. Of course, there’s something he needs from the angel first...Castiel wants but won’t let himself act. Dean wants but fears rejection. Who’ll make the first move?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Demon's Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586217) by [TheWickedMadame (SilverAngel621)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAngel621/pseuds/TheWickedMadame). 



> I wrote this after reading TheWickedMadam's Chapter 1 which I copied below. I loved it so much that I had to continue it. I copied all of the tags from the original work, so they might be edited later on. Also, sexual tags aside, it will be many chapters before that content occurs because Dean has to get older. 
> 
> There is no rape but it is underage with both parties consenting. The sex does not happen when Dean is a child when Castiel first meets him but neither will he be 18 when they finally consummate it. 
> 
> I do not condone what is portrayed in this fictional story. Please heed the tags, I do not intend to trigger anyone with the subjects that will be depicted in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not write this chapter, but it is reposted here with the author's consent. The idea is to keep everything together so you don't have to switch between posts to read the full story.

The small demon child peeked up at him from the shelter of his knobby knees, twin orbs of fire and amber swirling together in a cacophony of both fear and hope. Castiel had never seen such colored eyes in his lifetime; considering he’s been alive since the advent of humans that was a very long time. The large angel commander dropped to his knees so the child didn’t have to strain himself. There were finger shaped bruises surrounding his thin neck, not to mention the myriad of red welts peppered all over his naked body. Castiel unclasped the white cloak around from around his shoulders and draped the heavy fabric over the shivering child. The child started at first but soon snuggled into the fabric, his grubby hands unclasping from around his knees to bundle himself up in the cloak.

“What’s your name?” Castiel asked lowly, mindful that the abused demon child was in a very fragile state and any wrong move on his part would send the child into hysterics. He surrounded them with his wings hoping to distract the boy from everything else that was going on in the cave. The child didn’t need to see more bloodshed. The other soldiers were cleaning up the mess they had made of the demons and tracking down the other victims.

But the child’s attention was otherwise occupied, he seemed mesmerized with the large, sleek wings sprouting from Castiel’s back. The young demon reached out a tentative hand, eyes darting to Castiel and back to his wings as if asking permission to touch. Stifling an annoyed sigh, Castiel inclined him head in permission. No one touched his wings; but he supposed if they offered some comfort to this child he’d bear through the pawing.

Tiny fingers grasped the ends of his left wing, palms rubbing through the soft feathers. They were the only soft part of Castiel. The boy continued to play with the feathers, even going so far as to take the tip of his wing and bringing it to his face. The boy buried his face into the feathers, sniffing for Castiel's scent and almost purring as the boy used both hands now to rub the wing against his grubby face.

“Can I have one?” Castiel would have missed hearing it had he not been looking at the boy so closely; as it was he only understood what the boy said because he could read the demon’s lips.

“Give me your name and I’ll let you have ten feathers.” He lost a few every day, it was no skin off his back if the boy wanted his fallen feathers.

That made the boy smile and Castiel was taken aback. Sweet dimples adorned the boy’s cheeks rounded with baby fat. “My name is Dean, what’s your name?”

“Castiel,” he grunted out. “I’m going to take you out of here, can you walk?”

But instead of answering him, Dean crawled closer to him and climbed into Castiel’s lap before winding his arms securely around the surprised angel’s neck. He stuck his dirty thumb into his mouth, his wide eyes trained on Castiel as he pillowed his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I’m hungry and sleepy,” the boy mumbled around his thumb, the words garbled but Castiel got the gist of it. Dean still had a part of Castiel’s wing clutched in his hand, bending the joints at an awkward and slightly painful angle. Castiel got on his feet, his arm winding under the demon's bottom to keep him from falling. He shook off the boy’s fingers and spread his wings back to their normal rested state. The boy twisted his head to look back at the wings.

Castiel reached up and circled the boy’s wrist, pulling the hand away from Dean’s mouth. “Don’t do that, it’s a bad habit,” he admonished. He moved his arm down to secure it under the boy’s thigh, but a pained whimper stopped him short.

Even before he could ask, the boy was crying into his neck. “They tried to cut off my tail…like they did my wings,” Dean whimpered wetly into his ear.

Frowning, Castiel lifted up the blanket seeing that it was already tainted a bright red. He saw Dean’s limp tail curled around his waist; the base was puffy and red. There were small cuts near the base as well as a few on the tail. It would need immediate medical attention but it looked like that it would regain full function. But what worried Castiel the most were Dean’ later words about his wings. He pulled at the bunched fabric clutched tight around Dean’s neck and looked over the boy’s shoulder. Dean sat unresisting in his arms. Short puffs of hot breath struck his neck intermittently as he sobbed quietly.

Where there should have been small, leathery black wings were bleak little stubs where the bone had been sawed through. These mutilations were irreversible. The leftover bones would have to be cut through so the boy’s back would at least be smooth. Pulling the blanket back over the young demon, Castiel headed out of the cave where the medical team awaited.

“Do you think I look ugly now?” Dean asked dejectedly from his perch. He was looking up at Castiel with those wide eyes.

“No.” Really, what else could he say to him? He was insensitive to a fault. Some other angels from the agency would be better equipped to handle an emotionally and physically abused demon. By Castiel’s guess, the boy had probably been raped (or would have been raped if he and his team hadn't gotten there in time), beaten, and mutilated. The demon was going out have a lot to work through.

“Are you lying to me?”

“No.”

The demon huffed and snorted. At least he wasn't crying anymore. But the tears made Dean’s eyes look so wet and pretty, the dark blond lashes clumping together. “I don’t believe you. Those men told me that I was ugly. That they were making me ugly so that no one would want me. The only thing I’d be good at would to be to suck and fuck cock,” Dean said matter of factly.

The light falter in Castiel’s step was the only indication of his shock. To hear such frank and vulgar words from such a youth was disconcerting. But he was not the angel to fix Dean’s damaged psyche. At least all those demons that had been running the underground slave ring had been slayed. Those that were in the leadership position were apprehended and as soon as he got rid of the kid, he'd be leading their interrogation. He made a note to find out who had cut off Dean’s wings and pay extra special attention to them. For an angel, the wings were an integral part of their body. A demon’s wings rarely developed enough to be able to let them fly but that didn't mean it was a limb that could be disposed of.

“You're not ugly,” he finally reassured with a deep sigh. Castiel could feel the child's eyes on him.

Cocking his head to the side, Dean pursed his lips in thought. “So you think I'm pretty?” Dean smiled mischievously, his arms tightening around Castiel’s neck.

An automatic no almost tripped off his tongue but then he'd be refuting his earlier utterances. He'd seen this before. Victims of intense abuse latching onto their savior, seeing them in a romantic light just because they had been saved. And Dean, who had been shown such little kindness in his young life was bound to latch onto the first scraps of kindness thrown his way. If Castiel shot the kid down bluntly and crassly, as he was wont to do, then he'd only add to the damage done to the kid. But he couldn't exactly foster the kids crush on him. So he just grunted and kept walking towards the awaiting medic, more than ready to hand over the kid and see to the duties that didn't involve fragile demons in need of a hero. Some torture sounded nice.

Anna, one of the best first responder medics that the archangel Gabriel, his brother had trained personally held out her arms when Castiel stood in front of her.

“What's the damage?” She asked, placing a tentative hand on the child's back. But before she could do so, Castiel leaned back a bit and let her hand hang in the air.

Shaking his head, Castiel instinctively tightened his hold on the boy. “The demons cut off his wings, there's some wing bone that needs to be shaved off.” Dean shoved his face into Castiel’s neck, nosing around behind his ear as he quietly listened to the angel’s clinical explanation. “They also tried to cut off his tail but it seems to be functioning. Take his statement, try to get names and details if you can.”

Anna nodded sympathetically. She had more experience in this sort of thing so Castiel felt more than confident in leaving Dean in her care. Stamping down the small smidgen of reluctance, Castiel forcibly pulled the boy away from him and made to hand him over. “His name is Dean,” he added in an afterthought.

But as soon as Anna’s hands wrapped around Dean's middle, the boy started screeching like a banshee. His small legs kicked out at Anna, his right feet hitting Anna’s pinky finger and breaking the bone. The female angel bit back a curse, staring in wide eyed amazement when the formerly placid demon child bared his canines at her and hissed.

“Dean, Dean!” Castiel yelled at the boy, being forced to take a few steps back so that Anna wouldn’t be hit by the boys flailing legs. “Dammit, Dean, she's not going to hurt you. She's here to help you.”

Dean only quieted down when they were five feet away from Anna. “She's trying to take me away from you.” Dean threw a venomous glare at Anna then turned adoring eyes on Castiel. “I want you to stay with me.” He pressed his dirty cheek to Castiel’s and rubbed up and down. The stubble on his cheeks abraded the child's soft cheek but Dean took comfort in it.

Seeing the interaction, Anna smirked at the horrified expression on Castiel’s face. A few of his subordinates had been alarmed at the commotion and now stood behind their commander with barely suppressed mirth plain on their war hardened faces. Growing aware of the sudden attention they were garnering, Castiel flushed an unbecoming pink and glared at Anna who was openly chuckling. The child continued to be oblivious to everything but the angel he was nuzzling with his cheek.

“I... uh…” Castiel kept faltering, at a loss for what to say. And Anna was no help, holding her hands up and shrugging.

“Hey, look at me for a minute, okay?” Castiel cajoled, tuning the amused murmurs behind him out of his head. Dean turned his large orbs to Castiel’s and blinked expectantly. “Anna here is going to take care of your tail and your wounds okay? I don't do that, I'm not trained for that.” He was trained for that, but not as extensively as Anna.

“You want to use your tail again don't you? And get clean? You'll be able to get hot bath and put on clean clothes…eat something.” Castiel kept unwavering eye contact with Dean. The boy bit his lip indecisively, shrinking back against Castiel until the boy’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“You'll come back? I’ll show you all the tricks I can do with my tail,” Dean said hopefully. Forcing a smile, Castiel nodded. He walked back to Anna and handed him over. Dean dug his blunt nails into Castiel's neck before reluctantly letting go.

“Wait!” Dean yelled just as Castiel turned to his men. Heaving a great big sigh, Castiel looked back at Dean and frowned. “What?” He barked, getting impatient with the boy’s clinginess. He had demons to torture!

Anna frowned at Castiel’s short tone and was just about to reprimand her superior when Dean spoke up. He was unperturbed by Castiel’s tone. “You said you'd give me ten feathers. I want them now,” he demanded.

Right now, he'd be willing to hand over a limb if the kid would just go with Anna quietly. Reaching back, he pulled out a few of the larger and fluffier feathers, ones that were bound to shed in the next few days. He suppressed a pained wince as the feathers were pulled free and handed the handful to Dean. But the demon child surprised him again as Dean plucked only a single feather.

Running the feather against his cheek, dirtying the white feather immediately, Dean smiled at him. “I only want one now. You can give me the other nine when you come to see me. And you have to come see me because you promised. Okay?” Castiel found that he couldn't say no to that serious face so he nodded. Dean beamed.

Anna turned back on him, Dean looking back at Castiel over his shoulder. The female medic spread her dark grey wings but Dean kept his attention on Castiel. As Anna lifted off, Dean held up the hand that wasn't holding the feather and waived. His face fell when Castiel turned back without waving back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning: POV can change paragraph to paragraph. If it gets too confusing, comment to let me know, and I'll work on it for future chapters. When in doubt, the person speaking in that chapter is the character who controls the POV.

Anna watches the demon boy, no Dean, as he sits on the examination table, swinging his feet and focused intently on the feather. Once immaculate, it’s now covered in dirt, but as she watches, the boy does his best to clean it off, rubbing it over the paper on the table, frowning when it stays dirty. She watches him while gathering her tools, but she needs to work on him sooner rather than later if she wants to heal his tail.

“Dean?” He looks up at her, the open look he had while staring at the feather closing off. “I need you to lie on your stomach if I’m going to take care of your tail. Can you do that for me?” Psychology is not her area of expertise, but she has enough experience to know that it is better to move slowly with people who have been through trauma. Make everything their decision, give them some power since they were just in a position where they had none. 

He looks at Anna, face still serious, but then everything shifts, a happy smile covering his face and emphasizing the  dimples in his chubby cheeks. Anna smiles back, helpless not to. “Okay. But you promise that it’ll be okay? I need my tail to show to Cas the tricks that I learned before he rescued me.” Dean twists to look over his shoulder, smile fading. “At least he doesn’t think I’m ugly. I’m ugly, so he can’t be that smart, but at least he’s nice.”

Anna does her best to stifle a smile as the boy rearranges himself on the bed, pulling Castiel's cape to the side just enough to free his tail. It’s swollen and bleeding from several cuts, and her heart goes out to the brave little boy and everything he must have gone through. “Well, I can fix this no problem. Just make sure to hold still and tell me if something hurts too much.” Focusing on the root of the tail, Anna uses medical glue to seal the cuts and stop the bleeding then moves along the tail using bandages on the rest of the smaller cuts. They will all heal, assuming he doesn’t do anything to disturb the bandages for the next few days other than to replace them when necessary. “All done.”

Dean doesn’t move much, just looks over his shoulder at Anna, a serious look on his face. “You’re good at that. Thank you!” Now he flashes his dimpled smile at her as he rolls off the bed to land lightly on his feet, tail not touching the bed during the entire maneuver. “Where’s Cas?” He cocks his head at her before wandering around the room and touching everything he can get his hands on.

There’s that name again. Cas. Anna thinks about it, and she admits that she can’t ever remember someone bold enough to give Commander Castiel a nickname. A light clanging sound focuses her on the boy again, and she rushes over to take the large scalpel out of his hands. “Ah, not that.” He pouts up at her, amber eyes wide and dampened with just the tiniest hint of tears, but she steels herself against it, reminding herself that demons are born manipulators. “How about a bath?”

Dean looks at her, head cocked again, then points at his tail. “But you just put medicine on it, and I don’t want to ruin it. I need my tail to impress Cas.”

Impress Castiel? A niggling sense of worry plants itself in the back of her mind, but Anna pushes it away, attributing Dean’s reaction to hero worship for the rescue. “Well, I’m sure that he’s be more impressed if you were clean. Angels like cleanliness, and Castiel is even more of a stickler than most angels.”

He considers it for a moment then nods. “Okay. But I can wash myself. I don’t need help. And I’m a big kid, so I can take a shower, not a bath.” Dean wrinkles his nose at the idea. “Baths are for babies.”

Again, Anna does her best to stifle a smile. He’s precocious and adorable, and Castiel will have issues keeping up with Dean, assuming Dean manages to worm his way to Castiel’s side again. Given his focus on the Commander, Anna wouldn’t be surprised to find that Dean makes his way there sooner rather than later. “Right this way, young man.” She holds out a hand for him, not wanting him to get lost even though he might actually better know his way around this corner of Hell than Anna does. 

In the shower, Dean cleans himself quickly, tail included then dries himself off. When he lets out a cry of pain, falling to his knees, Anna rushes over to see the towel caught on one of the bone stubs on his back. She works quickly to free the towel then scoops the crying boy up into her arms. “Where are you taking me?” he demands to know even as he winds his arms around her neck to keep himself in place. 

“To a hospital,” she explains, reaching out mentally to contact one of the cherubim, requesting one and a throne to usher Dean back to Heaven as fast as possible. “We need to take care of your back as soon as possible.” She can feel extra heat on his back, more than a demon’s natural body temperature, indicating the possibility of an infection. “Just hold on.” Anna refuses to lose any of her patients, angelic, demonic, or human, and she’s not going to start with Dean. 

“Feather,” he mutters, stirring in her arms as she runs for the portal where the cherubim is waiting with a throne. “Need my feather.” Dean lets go of her neck and tries to get out of her grasp, but he doesn’t have the strength and slumps back into Anna’s chest.

“Hush.” Anna rocks him a little, hoping to soothe him. If he’s this weak, then infection is probably spreading through his body which will make removing the stubs trickier and potentially more risky. “You need to stay still, Dean.” He doesn’t listen to her, twisting and turning in her arms, hands grasping for something only he can see. Out of options, she lets a little of her magic seep into him, doing her best to calm his heart and slow the spread of infection. “Stay still, for Castiel, so you can see him again.”

That does more than anything else to calm Dean. He settles in her arms as she reaches the edges of the portal, but then he thrusts an arm up in the air, hand grasping at nothing until it isn’t. Anna gasps when she sees Castiel’s dirty feather, the one Dean left in the examination room, appear in his hand. Dean smiles, pulling it down to his chest before then reaching to nuzzle it and rub it against his cheek. “Going to be good for Cas. Going to show him how good I can be.”

Anna looks down at the boy, shaking her head. Castiel has no idea what he let into his life when he rescued this boy. She walks through the portal, and the cherubim helps her sit as the throne carries them up to Heaven. “Take us to the nearest available hospital operating room, please.” Dean needs surgery as soon as possible, before the infection can spread beyond the pull of her magic, and she won’t lose a patient. The cherubim nods, picking up on her sense of urgency, and speeding up the transport, moving through the portal until they reach Heaven.

At the hospital, Raphael appears, and relief fills Anna at the sight of him. If Raphael is here to do the procedure, then Dean is guaranteed to survive. As they meet in the hallway, Raphael touches Anna’s temple to gather the information he needs regarding Dean’s condition, swearing when he figures it all out. “Demons,” he seethes, footsteps landing heavier than usual for several strides. Most angels at the upper levels have little patience for the nastiness of the demon aristocracy, but Raphael has even less than others, the scars on his wings a testament to the reasons why. 

Anna makes her feet move faster, grey wings fluttering a little behind her at the speed of Raphael’s steps. “You can heal him, can’t you, Raphael? He’s innocent in all of this.” Children have always been her soft spot, but there’s something special about the dimpled demon boy with a death grip on Castiel’s feather. No angel has a true sense of prophesy, but she knows that there is something special about this demon.

Speaking through clenched teeth, Raphael says, “Of course. His back will be smooth, the infection gone, and the scars minimal. I will do no less.” Of course. Raphael is the archangel in charge of healers, and his ego would never let him do a sloppy job, even if the patient is a less than desireable one. On that point, Raphael can always be counted on, the reason that Anna is so happy that he will be the one operating on Dean.

Raphael does the operation on his own, not needing the assistance of anyone else. Anna stays with them anyway, continuing to use her skills to keep a hold on the infection as Raphael works. Once the infected tissue is gone, the bone stubs removed and the skin sealed together over where it was opened, Anna creates a small hole, forcing the rest of the infection out to make sure that there is nothing linger, that there will be no relapse. 

“He will need to stay here for two days, at least,” Raphael announces, looking down at the unconscious boy. “The staff will keep him unconscious until his body has had enough time to recover from the mutilation and the consequent surgery.” He studies the boy closer, noticing the feather for the first time. “A wing feather of Commander Castiel?”

Anna nods while picking Dean up to carry him to a recovery room. “Castiel was the one to find him, pull him out of the cavern they were keeping him in.” As they move through the corridor, Anna notices that the bruises previous littering Dean’s body, welts and the cuts on his tail as well, are healed. She smiles, appreciating the benefits of a good doctor. Raphael may not like demons, but he still went above and beyond while healing Dean, doing more than just the surgery on his back. “Thank you.”

Raphael stiffen up and refuses to respond to her observations. “Then he must be busy attempting to learn which of the demonic aristocracy was in charge of that little corner of Hell. Castiel was always good with interrogations.” Some angels attribute it to a strong sense of justice and his magic, allowing him to always know the difference between truth and lie when asking a direct question. Others, like Anna, know that while that’s a part of it, know that there’s a darker side to Castiel, one that doesn’t mind spilling the blood of demons, one that might even enjoy it.

“I am sure that he is focused on getting the information necessary to do his job,” Anna finally says, not willing to address the darker side of her brother. He is far too comfortable with a whip in his hand for her taste. One part of that might be the difference between an angelic healer and an angelic warrior, but she’s never been able to tell for sure. “Regardless, he will do whatever’s necessary to gain the information he needs to find the next Corner of Hell being used for slaves.”

It’s an odd turn of phrase, highly inaccurate. Neither Heaven nor Hell has any corners, more like pockets where things occur as the current occupants see fit. It is somewhat similar to how the human astrologists and physicists explain their universe. Everything can be the center of the universe as the boundaries constantly expand. There are new areas in Hell for demons to occupy every year, making the current maps only so useful. And so it becomes a never ending game of cat and mouse, the demons taking slaves, the angels freeing them, the angels punishing and smiting as a consequence, the demons taking new slaves to retaliate, and so on. 

“Let us just hope that he eventually finds enough information that one day he retires,” Raphael comments, holding open the door so Anna can walk in with her hands full. “No warrior has served on the front lines as long as he has. Even Michael stepped back to take a more official position after several millennia.” All angels have the capability of serving as a warrior, but doing so for so long will wear an angel down, turn them darker than they are intended to be. For every angel fighting the war against the demons, there is one not active at the moment, waiting until it feels right to be active once again.

Placing Dean down on the hospital bed, Anna considers him, the connection he seemed to feel with Castiel. Everyone who experiences trauma reacts differently, but never before has someone attacked her the way Dean did. At least it was simple enough to heal her finger on her own, ending the pain almost as soon as it began. The adoration on his face when he looked at Castiel, the despair when Castiel didn’t wave back. Whatever happens, it is bound to be interesting. Maybe this little boy will be exactly what Castiel needs to push him into retirement.

Anna can only hope that nothing goes wrong between then and now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... wow. I did not expect this kind of reaction. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos. Kid you not, I get giddy and giggly every time I get a notification of another one. Please, keep enjoying this as much as I have and keep the comments coming. I love feedback and will apply to future chapters whenever necessary.  
> Also, slight edits were made to Chapter 2, very slight, in case you feel the need to reread it.

Castiel spits, blood soaked saliva hitting the wall, just one more blood stain among many. Illias winces a little but doesn’t say a word to his superior. Everyone knows that the Commander had been getting closer to those he interrogated, taking a few hits, but they don't seem to bother him, often giving him an incentive to work harder, so Ilias ignores it. If the Commander thinks that it is necessary, then who is Illias to speak against him.

Face blank, Castiel studies the demon chained up in front of him. There are whip marks all over his body, but even as Castiel watches, the smallest of them begin to heal. With that level of healing abilities, this demon is more than just a lackey, more than just a minion. Perhaps a baron of the demon world.

The demon chuckles, laughing through bloody teeth. “The famous Commander Castiel, and he can’t even protect himself from getting hit by a chained prisoner.” The demon laughs again, and Castiel lets the whip flash out and cut the demon across his chest, cutting off the laughter. “Bastard!” He hisses, spitting and flashing fangs at Castiel as if to try and scare him.

It doesn’t work. Castiel maintains his blank face, not bothered by the display of futile anger in front of him. He wants to draw this out, enjoy breaking down the demon, but he’s not in the mood for it. A certain amber eyed demon keeps appearing in his head, distracting him and impossible to push away for good. Those damn dimples. “Who are you working for?”

The demon hisses, not willing to cooperate.

The whip flashes again, cutting across the unprotected dick and balls, drawing out a shriek then a whimper. “A simpler question. Which line is yours?” Another hiss, another whipping, and Castiel takes a step back to better study his prey. He’s engaging his torturer but not eyeing Castiel’s finery, not doing anything sexual, and not trying to eat himself which rules out sloth, envy, lust, and gluttony. Greed is not likely either since he hasn’t mentioned wanting anything. So Wrath or Pride.

“You must be Wrath.” Another hiss, and Castiel knows he’s right. If the demon’s lineage was Pride, he’d never be able to tolerate an incorrect identification. “Which of the Duke’s put you up to this?” Each line has a variety of dukes, the ones the with the most power, closest to the head of the line, the ones the angels most want to get their hands on. If Castiel could get a line n a duke, he might be able to shut down far more slavery corners.

“You’ll never get it out of me,” the demon shouts, defiance etched into his stance even with him chained to the wall. A red haze surrounds the demon, and Castiel shakes his head.

“Lie.” The demon blanches, and Castiel decides on his next course of action. Snapping his fingers, he gestures Illias forward. “Help me move him to the opposite wall.” His subordinate nods, stepping up to grasp the chains on the demon’s right side as Castiel takes the chains on the left. Moving in unison, they drag the demon across the cell, chains moving through the ceiling and floor courtesy of Illias’ power. “Better.” This position will let Castiel carry out the next portion of his plan.

“What are you going to do?” the demand demands to know, twisting and turning, trying to look at Castiel again. “Do you think leaving me to stare at a wall will make me break?”

“No.” Castiel puts the whip down on the table of torture devices, studying what else is available for use. There are plenty of blades of varying sizes and sharpness, and he starts handling one of the larger but not so sharp machetes. “I know that it will not. However, I find that demons are as attached to their wings as angels are no matter how pointless they are for flight.” Images of the young demon’s back, wing stubs poking through the skin, flash through Castiel’s memory, and his hand clenches on the handle of the blade.

The demon sucks in a breath, figuring out where Castiel’s mind is going. “Our wings are a part of us, like yours are. Do you have any idea how mad my master will be when he finds out that you threatened to remove my wings?” The demon starts laughing a little, shaking his head. “He’ll be the one doing the smiting then, not you.”

“I doubt it.” Castiel swings the machete, cutting through an inch of skin before hitting bone, the demon shrieking in pain. “There is no demon strong enough to end me that is currently walking around outside of a personal stronghold.” The words are barely audible above the shrieks of pain, but Castiel doesn’t care. Stepping closer, he works the blade through the bone, ignoring the blood spurting out to cover his uniform and wings, until the leathery appendage is lying on the floor, demon slumped in the chains, nearly unconcious.

“Darin,” the demon whispers, blood dripping from his lips with each breath. “Darin put me in charge of the slaves here.”

Castiel nods, seeing the green haze of truth surrounding the demon, satisfied to have gotten an answer but still unsettled in a way he can’t explain. Built has never been a factor when dealing with demons, but this is a little harsh, even for him. “Illias, go find Golda and tell her about Darin. On your way, find Rinat and tell her to join me down here.”

Illias hesitates, not sure what need the Commander has for Rinat’s talents, then nods and leaves the cavern. Castiel waits, settling a little as he watches the blood drip from the wing stump on the demon’s back. This would hurt the demon more than it would have hurt Dean, age creating more nerves in wings, but no one as young as Dean should ever have to go through that level of pain. After this, he and the demon boy will be even, and he can concentrate on finding Darin.

“Commander?” Rinat steps into the cavern, spotted brown and grey wings closing in on her to clear the entrance. Her eyes take in the severed wing, the demon slipping towards unconsciousness, and the somewhat angry look on her Commander’s face. “You wish for me to keep him conscious?”

The demon lets out a little whimper at the idea, and Castiel nods. “Exactly. I have another wing to remove, and letting him pass out would defeat the purpose of the punishment.” If he is going to inflict pain, the recipient is going to feel it.

“As you command, sir.” Rinat steps forward to lay a finger on the demon’s arm then nods. “You can begin.”

Castiel stands on the demon’s other side and swings. He ignores the demon’s scream and starts hacking his way through the bone until the other wing hangs in his grasp. Done, he tosses it aside and uses his ruined uniform to clean off the blade. “Thank you, Rinat,” he says, dismissing her. Once she leaves, he grabs a branding iron and heats it up in the nearby fire. As soon as it glows, Castiel whisks it over to the demon and presses it against one stump then the other. The pain is intense enough that the demon doesn’t even scream, just passes out.

Job and revenge complete, Castiel leaves the cavern, letting all six of his wings flare out, carrying him to the portal in a second. There is a lot of clean up still to do, but his men can handle it. His job is to lead the charge, crush the opposition, and gain new names, nothing more. Taking the portal to Heaven courtesy of the cherubim and throne waiting there, Castiel heads to his house.

House doesn’t seem like the right word for the architectural monstrosity, but Castiel doesn’t feel comfortable with the word ‘mansion.’ He’s a soldier, a warrior, not a civilian no matter how much those close to him would like him to retire. There’s nothing wrong with being the longest serving Commander in history as long as he is still capable of doing his job.

As much as the house makes him unsettled, Castiel cannot deny that he appreciates the large bathroom connected to his master bedroom. He tosses his soiled clothing to the side and steps into the shower, starting with his wings, the blood congealing and starting to become uncomfortable. With each feather that comes loose, he rinses it and sets it aside, knowing that if he doesn’t give the demonling what he wants, Castiel will never be free of him no matter how many demons he tortures with the boy in mind.

After cleaning himself, he walks naked through his house to the laundry room to throw his uniform into the machine. The process of the magic is beyond him as it has never interested him enough to learn it, but he appreciates the way that it treats his uniforms. After starting the process, he dresses in a tunic then reaches out to Anna to find out where the demonling is. He receives the location from her then gathers up the feathers and flies over to the hospital.

Inside the room, he looks down at the sleeping child, sensing the magic keeping him asleep for the time being. The boy looks peaceful and far more innocent than any demon has any right to appear. A bit of white catches his eye, and he looks closer to see his feather still clutched in Dean’s hand. It’s a little worse for the wear, tattered and dirty, but it also looks as if the child had tried to clean it. The corner of Castiel’s mouth kicks up at the idea of cleaning a feather as everyone knows cleaning a molted feather is impossible.

“He’s quite adorable, isn’t he?” Anna comes to stand next to her commander, focused on the child. “If one didn’t see the tail, you could almost take him for an angel or an extraordinary human.” She wonders what Castiel will say in response, see if there is any chance of him thawing towards Dean, seeing him as more than just a demon.

He grunts a response, placing several feathers on the table next to the bed, face as blank as normal. “He will grow up to be quite attractive. I wonder if he is with Lust’s line of demons. That would explain his appearance.” It’s very appealing to Castiel, something he finds a little unsettling given the young age of the demonling. Castiel is as old as humanity, and this demonling appears to be only six years old which means Castiel should only see him as a child, one to whom he has paid his debt.

“I don’t think so,” Anna contradicts him, pointing at the feather still in Dean’s hand. “We left that in the examination room before his shower, yet when we were at the portal, he reached into the air for ‘his feather,’ and it appeared in his hand. That sounds like Greed to me, not Lust.”

Castiel hums, thinking that over. Not all demons who are attractive belong to Lust, so he concedes the point to Anna. “That would make sense. Even if you were in Hell at the time, his ability to use magic at such a young age is impressive. He will be strong once he grows into his powers.” While he never turns up his nose at a hunt or a raid, the idea of leading an attack against the grown up demonling makes Castiel a little unsettled. Hopefully he will prove to be one of those demons who leave humans alone.

Anna looks at him out of the corner of her eye. His expression has changed, like his thoughts are causing him struggles, and Anna approves. It’s about time something made him think about more than just being a warrior. “It would be nice to have such a strong demon on our side in the fight. Perhaps if angels were to raise him, we might get that.” Perhaps if Castiel was to raise him, she means. After all, the demon is already enthralled by Castiel, so he would probably do whatever Castiel wished. Within reason. He is still a demon after all.

“Then perhaps you could adopt him.” Castiel looks over at Anna to see how she’ll take the suggestion. He has always seen her as kind and generous and finds it a little perplexing that she has not had a child or adopted one yet in all her millenia.

Anna gives him a sad smile. As much as she would like to have a child to raise, it is not possible with her working as a medic for the Armies of Heaven without having a mate to support her. And as much as she wishes that Castiel would retire, it’s not an option for her right now since she has only been back in the fight for a few hundred years. That and he missed the point of Castiel being the one to adopt Dean. “Perhaps in the future.”

Castiel eyes the demonling lying in the bed, how tightly he holds Castiel’s feather. “Perhaps in the future.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and sending kudos and comments. I love it all so much. And I meant to post this yesterday, but I got absorbed writing, so I'm sorry!!!

When Dean wakes up, the first thing he sees is the pile of feathers on the table. Wanting, he reaches out to pull them onto the bed, sitting back on his heels to count them all. Fourteen feathers, all in better shape than his first one, but still a little worn. Dean doesn’t care though, liking the softness, leaning down to nuzzle into the feathers and rub his face all over them. His feathers now, but where’s his angel?

Climbing down out of the bed, Dean moves his body all over to check for pain. His tail feels better, flicking around behind him free without clothing. It’s exactly why he hates clothing and doesn’t wear them if he can get away with it. Fortunately, demons don’t often care what the children wear, seeing them as either a nuisance or a slave. Then he remembers his back, the men telling him that it would make him ugly and only good for sex, and he rushes over to the mirror.

Twisting so that he can see his back, Dean stares at what he sees. His back is smooth and flat like a human’s back. He never thought that his back would look like this, especially after his wings were hacked off, so angels must have healers as good as the rumors are. But as pretty as it is, he misses his wings, letting out a whimper as he trails his fingers over where his wings were. Dean chokes back a sob because crying is for babies, and he’s not a baby anymore. 

Besides, he has an angel to find. He needs Castiel right now. And for a long time too, he has lots of tricks to share with Castiel, but he has some more immediate needs, too. 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” Dean looks up to see the lady angel who helped him in the cave. He feels little bad for breaking her finger, but how was he supposed to know that she wasn’t taking him away from Castiel for good? 

He smiles at her, making sure it’s big enough for his dimples to pop out. If he’s going to have her take him to Castiel then he needs her to like him. “I feel really good,” he tells her, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “Thank you for helping me.” Lola told him that angels like people who say ‘think you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ a lot, so he does what he can. “And I’m sorry for hurting you earlier.” He makes his eyes extra big, pulling out a few tears too, needing her on his side. 

She smiles and crouches down next to Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder. He appreciates it, the new angle better for his neck, but he’s not sure he wants her touching him. Only Castiel should touch him because Castiel is the one he’s going to show all the tricks he was taught. Even demons can show gratitude, and he needs to get Castiel on his side. But Dean doesn’t flinch away because she’s a nice lady and because the touch doesn’t hurt. “I’m glad to hear that you are feeling better. Our best healer, Raphael, was the one who healed your back, and it looks like you like the way it looks.”

“It’s pretty,” Dean tells her, focusing on being nice instead of rushing her, “but I do miss my wings.” Another sob rises up in his chest, but no matter how much he tried to keep it in, the cry leaves him along with a few tears.

“Oh sweetheart.” Moving closer, Anna wraps her arms around Dean, letting him bury his face in her chest. “You’ll learn to live without them, and any time you have any issues, come find me, and I will help you.” 

Dean breaths in the smell of the lady angel, and it helps him calm down. Maybe the tears weren’t so bad if they made him feel better and especially if they made Anna feel extra sorry for him. Maybe she’ll be even more willing to help him now. He waits until the tears are all gone then pulls back to look up at her. “Where’s Cas?”

A confused look crosses her face for a moment before she smiles at him. “Castiel stopped by shortly after your surgery to make sure that you were okay. He left you the rest of the feathers he promised you.” Anna looks at the bed and the mess he made out of the feathers rubbing all over them, smiling gently. “I see you noticed them.”

Dean nods, starting to get impatient. She’s really nice, but she’s also pretty slow. “Yeah, but I need to see Cas.” He doesn’t know anyone else here, and he doesn’t want to go back to Lola and the demons, so Cas is his only option, especially with what he needs. “I need to see him now,” Dean announce, stomping his foot with a frown. If playing cute doesn’t work, then maybe demands will. 

Anna hides her smile at childish reaction. He tries so hard to be seen as older than he is, like not taking baths, but he’s still a young child. “Commander Castiel is currently working with a portion of his garrison to track down the demon who was in charge of the men who hurt you. I’m afraid you won’t be able to see him until he returns again, and that might not be for awhile.” She looks sorry that she has to tell him this, but it doesn’t matter to Dean because it’s not what he wants to hear. 

“Fine.” Hopping down off the bed again, wrapping his tail around his waist so it doesn’t get stuck in something or stepped on, Dean heads for the door. If Cas won’t come to him, then he’ll have to go to Cas. Dean can find anything he wants, so he knows that he’ll find Cas eventually. He just hopes that it’s not too late. 

“Dean? Where are you going?” Anna scoops him up, preventing him from getting what he wants, so Dean fights. Hissing and spitting and kicking which makes Anna’s grip loosen on him enough that he can bite, sinking in his fangs. She lets out a cry of pain and drops him. Dean hits the floor with a roll, coming up to glare at the shocked angel. 

“I need Cas, and you can’t stop me.” Nothing will get in Dean’s way, nothing.

Anna stares at him, waving her hand over the bite on her arm. “That wasn’t very nice Dean, but I can see that you are determined.” She stands up a little straighter and puts her hands on her hips. “If you turn down an angel’s help, then we cannot keep you here.” It hurts, not being able to help the young boy, but his stubbornness is deep enough that she knows that without manipulative magic, she’ll never change his mind. “However, there is some help I can give you that you might like.”

Dean narrows his eyes at her, not sure if he trusts the change in her. The lady angel still isn’t doing anything to hurt him, so he decides to trust her, at least for the moment. “What help?” Looking down, he remembers that he’s naked and while that might not bother him, the angels might not like it so much. 

“I can get you a pair of sandals and a tunic,” Anna explains, mentally checking what’s in the inventory to make sure that they have something small enough for the child. It will be close, but perhaps she can alter the smallest tunic that they do have. “I can also get some food for you to take when you leave.” Although every part of her is screaming to keep the boy close, to coddle him and help him adjust to what he went through. But if he doesn’t want the help, then she can’t force him to take it. 

He looks at her, considering the offer, then nods. He doesn’t need her help to find Cas, but food might be nice. They didn’t feed him very much in Hell, telling him that what he would earn from men should be enough, and the fake cum they did give him wasn’t very tasty, but it did help take the edge off his hunger. Sometimes. “Thank you, Anna.”

“Of course.” She holds out a hand for him to take, but Dean ignores it. Letting her touch him like that makes it too easy for her to take over and stop him from getting out. A look of hurt flashes across her face, but she puts her hand down and leads the way out of the room and through the hospital. Every angel that passes the two nod at Anna then frown at Dean. He guesses they aren’t used to seeing demons. A couple of times he flashes his fangs at them, as small as they are, just to get a reaction. When they jump back in surprise, he smiles and walks a little straighter. What kind of demon would he be if he couldn’t scare a couple of angels?

“That’s not very nice of you,” Anna chides, frowning down at Dean. “Even if you are a demon, you should be nice to the people helping you.” While she understands the instinct to go against angels, she hasn’t quite given up on the hope of Castiel adopting him. If anything, Dean’s determination to find him works towards Anna’s goal of Castiel adopting the boy, but toning down some of the demon in Dean will be important if Dean is going to convince Castiel to keep him. 

Dean frowns but nods. “Yes, ma’am.” He walks alongside her quietly for a few hallways, but youthful energy takes over again, and Dean starts bouncing and dancing around Anna’s feet as she continues down the hallway. “How much longer until we get there? Are we almost there yet?” He takes her hand and pulls her along, trying to make her go faster. “We need to get there.” He needs to find Cas now.

Anna laughs and lets him lead her, making sure to steer him whenever necessary to ensure that they go in the right direction. “We’ll be there sooner than you think,” she promises him, knowing that they’re only a few doors away from the supply room. That make him speed up even more, scampering along with his tail twitching in excitement behind him. Anna laughs again, pulling him to a stop once they arrive. “We’re here.”

Dean looks up at the door, frowning. It doesn’t look like much, but if the lady angel says so, then it must be the right place. “You keep clothes in here?” The door looks super old and worn, like the doors to the pantry in the mansion Darin kept him in earlier, so maybe it’s not that bad. There was a lot of good food behind those worn doors. 

Pushing the door open, Anna leads Dean into the dimly lit storage room. “Hello, Jerrick,” Anna greets the man with a tape measure around his neck and the scissors in his pocket. “How are you doing today?”

“Quite fine, Anna,” he replies, ignoring the demonling staring around the place, hand buried in Anna’s skirt. “How are our troops faring? Are you very busy at the moment?” He has never been the greatest supporter of the violence that spawns from handling the demons, but he will always support the angels who fight where he cannot.

“They are doing quite well,” Anna reports, keeping an eye on Dean to make sure he doesn’t run off and cause problems, “and they are currently going after Darin, the demon whose underlings they took down three days ago.”

Dean stares up at Anna. Three days? He thought it was only yesterday that Cas rescued him. If it’s been three days, he doesn’t have time for Anna to talk to the weird skinny guy with the scissors. Although… Making sure that they’re focused on talking, Dean moves forward to slip the scissors out of the man’s pocket then goes wandering. He doesn’t know how to read, so he pulls a tunic out of each box until he finds one that’s pretty small then hacks at it with the scissors until it’s short enough for him.

Anna keeps talking to Jerrick, but when Dean doesn’t interrupt her with questions, she looks down to see what has his attention only to realize that Dean is no longer at her side. “Jerrick, did you see where he went?”

He looks around, shaking his head. He has no interest in the demonling, so why would he know where it went? “I am sorry, but no. I have no idea where it might have gone.” It had better not be causing issues in his supplies.

Anna picks up on the utter disinterest coming from Jerrick and tries to use that to push down the panic. Then she notices that Jerrick’s scissors are missing and knows that she has her hook. “Wherever he is, he has your scissors.” Jerrick gasps, hand flying to the empty pocket. “We should look for him to make sure that he doesn’t damage anything. He is a demon after all.” Concern for his supplies will make Jerrick do anything.

Sure enough, a light enters his eyes as Jerrick stiffens up to look down his nose at Anna. “Yes, we should go look for the demonling. And if it has ruined anything, I will make sure that someone delivers a punishment to the little brat.”

It’s not perfect, Anna admits, but it’s better than nothing. She just hopes she can get to Dean before he ruins something beyond repair. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: part two of the series is just about how demons are organized/categorized. I really hope it makes sense to you all. If anything else doesn't make sense of is confusing, please let me know so I can clarify it.   
> And thank you for continuing to read and comment and send kudos!!! Love you all.

“Dean?”

He looks up at the sound of his name, still adjusting the rope he’s using as a belt around his waist to make sure the tunic won’t fall off. This is much better than the pants he had to wear in Hell, giving his tail freedom of movement. But he can’t let Anna find him because she’s going to stop Dean from finding Cas which he has to do. Dropping the scissors, Dean closes his eyes and breathes in, sniffing the whole place. 

“Demonling? Where are you? You need to return my scissors.” He doesn’t really recognize that voice, so it must be the skinny guy he took the scissors from. 

Ignoring them, Dean follows the smell of leather to a wall full of sandals. The smallest ones are still a little too big for him but he takes them because they might come in handy. Then he listens for the angels and moves away from them, working his way to the front door. 

“Demonling?” Jerrick swears he heard something to his left, but when he rounds the box, there’s nothing there to see. “Damnit.” If that thing breaks something, he’s going to punish the thing himself. Then he catches sight of the scraps on the floor next to his scissors, and Jerrick lets out a roar worthy of a warrior. “Demonling!”

Anna rushes over, hoping Jerrick has found Dean, only to find a mess on the floor and no Dean. Damnit. “He must have altered a tunic to fit him. We shouldn’t have talked so long.” She shakes her head at herself for forgetting how impatient Dean is to find Castiel. She has no idea how Dean plans on finding Castiel, but she believes that Dean has the determination to find him. 

“Well, keep looking,” Jerrick growls, the look on his face reminding Anna that any angel can be a warrior, not just those who are actively fighting. 

Dean can hear them talking in the distance and knows that they must have found the remains of his tunic. Good, because that should keep them distracted. Dean slips out of the room then takes in another deep breath. Food is coming from his right, so he heads in that direction. Angels look at him funny for being alone, but Dean wraps his tail around his waist under his tunic and makes sure to hide his fangs while smiling. That wins them over, and he makes sure that his dimples show each time. Like Lola taught him, he needs to use what he has.

When he reaches the kitchen, things become a little more complicated. There are enough angels here that he can’t just walk in and take what he needs, so he’s going to have to use his charms. If Cas was here, he could use his tail tricks to get the food, but he’s saving those tricks for Cas and Cas only. So he studies the angels to see how they interact then heads for the woman with the big brown wings who looks like she’s in charge.

“Excuse me.” He tugs on her skirt, making his eyes big when he looks up at her. “Can you help me?” He adds a little wobble to his lip to add to the image of his helplessness.

She frowns down at him, but a smile crosses her face when she sees his face. “Well, hello there fledgling.” She crouches down so that their faces are level. “My name is Yonit, little one. What’s your’s?”

“My name’s Dean!” He puts extra enthusiasm into his words, trying to look extra cute. “Can you help me get some food?”

“Of course, Dean.” Yonit makes sure to use his name, knowing how young children like to be treated like adults. “What do you need it for?” As much as Yonit enjoys helping children, especially ones as cute as this one, but she can’t give away food for no reason.

“Miss Anna needs some food before she follows Commanders Castiel,” Dean lies, making sure to keep the dimples out and a fist in her skirt, connecting them. “She’s busy with Mister Jerrick, so she sent me to help. I’m a big boy, so I can do lots to help.” He can even do things on his own, like this, because he’s not a baby anymore. Sammy is, and that’s part of the reason why Dean needs Cas because he can’t do everything on his own when he's got a baby with him. 

Yonit smiles at the pride on the young boy’s face. With dimples and earnestness like that, he’s going to be a heartbreaker when he grows older. “Alright. I’ll make sure to pack plenty of Miss Anna’s favorites, and then you can take it to her, correct?” The boy’s smile grows even bigger if possible as he nods, and Yonit goes off to grab a basket to fill with meats, cheeses, some bread, and apples. Angels don’t need to eat, but many find it an enjoyable habit. “Here you go, fledgling.”

Dean takes the basket. “Thank you so much, Madam Yonit. Miss Anna will appreciate this so much. I’ll make sure she gets it right away.” Well, make sure that he gets out right away, but Madam Yonit doesn’t need to know that. The key to completing a lie is to live it to the end. 

“Oh, go scamper off, lad,” Yonit tells him, smiling down at the precocious little thing. Smiling that often, he must know the effect those dimples have on people. Definitely a future heartbreaker. “And tell Miss Anna that I said hello.” All of the angels know each other, but friendships outside of families are a little more rare, and Anna is one of Yonit’s favorite people.

“Yes, ma’am!” Dean gives a little salute then skips out of the kitchen. Once he knows that Madam Yonit can’t see him, he drops the smile. He feels a little sorry for lying to her, but he needs the food. Unlike the older beings, he still needs the food. He breathes in deep one more time, searching for fresh air and doesn’t sense anything. No. He can’t fail now. Dean clenches his hands in frustration. He  _ needs  _ the exit.

Everything around him blurs, and he opens them to find himself in front of a portal. Lola has taken him through one before, but he doesn’t know how to use it on his own. But Dean refuses to let the portal stop him from finding Cas. If needing the exit got him to the portal, then maybe needing Cas will get him where he needs to be, but he hesitates, not wanting to get stuck in the portal.

“Yonit!” The woman looks up to see Anna rushing over to her, face concerned. “Have you seen a young demon lad, roughly this high, with amber eyes and dimples?”

“Demon lad?” Yonit frowns at Anna, confused. The lad she helped was no demon, and he was going back to Anna, was he not? “I helped a young fledgling, Dean, gathering the basket of food you requested for when you go rejoin Commander Castiel.” Anna’s face falls, and Yonit starts to worry. “Did I do something I should not have.”

Anna shakes her head, not surprised at Dean’s ability to get what he wants. He is most likely in Greed’s line. “Dean is a demon. He must have wrapped up his tail so you wouldn’t see it. He wants to track down Commander Castiel himself, but I was trying to prevent him from going on his own. Dean is a very persuasive young demon. Do you know where he went once he left the kitchens?” Even if he manages to find the portal, he is not old enough or disciplined enough to use the portal safely on his own, and no cherubim or throne would willing carry a demon on its own. Anna doesn’t want anything bad to happen to the poor boy.

Yonit radiates worry as well. “I have no ideas, Anna. Alijah is working here today, and he has one of the best noses in the hospital. Would you like his assistance?” Demon or not, manipulation or not, Dean is still a young boy, and he should not be running around on his own. Yonit wishes she had realized that something was off before letting him run off.

“Yes, please.” Anna moves through the kitchen to find Alijah already cleaning off his hands.

“I heard,” he tells her, shaking his light grey wings to remove all the flour that has settled in them since starting work on the bread dough. “I will follow. Do you have something of his?”

Anna holds up several of the dirtied feathers that Dean left behind on the bed. “These belong to Commander Castiel, but Dean rubbed them along his face. Will that be sufficient?” It has to be since Anna doesn’t have anything else that Alijah can use for a scent. 

Alijah leans in to take a deep breath, breathing in through his nose, closing his eyes at the variety of scents. Commander Castiel’s is nearly overwhelming, but there’s an underlying scent of sulfur and… cherry pie? Alijah focuses on that and starts moving through the hospital corridors. Anna follows behind, nerves increasing as they get closer and closer to one of the portals. At least there isn’t a door here for Dean to exit through. 

“Dean?” Anna calls, moving a little ahead of Alijah, confident in her direction now. If Dean has come this far, then the portal is the only place for him to be. “Dean, are you here?”

Dean looks behind him, able to hear Anna and smell her along with another angel. It isn’t the skinny angry man from earlier, and Dean has no interest in meeting any other angels today. Miss Anna isn’t bad, and Madam Yonit was pretty nice, but he really needs to find Cas. He studies the portal again. He was able to jump to the portal by wishing, so it’ll make the portal work too. It has to. 

“Dean, no!” He twists to see Anna and the new angel looking at him, lengthening their strides to get closer to him. 

He can’t let this happen. He can’t let anyone stop him from finding Cas. Picturing the angel in his head, the big white wings, the spicy scent he found along his neck, the nice feel of his war-hardened body, Dean waves at Anna then steps into the portal.

“No!” Anna jumps for him, but it’s too late. The portal activates, swirling red and orange, sucking the young boy in and making him disappear. “Dean,” Anna says, hand falling back down to her side. All she can do now is hope that his magic is strong enough to get him where he wants to be. 

“That demonling is very determined.” Alijah studies the portal for a moment then looks at Anna, confused by the concern on her face. She is known as one of the most caring angels, even among the nurses, but to see her so worked up over a demonling is odd even for Anna. “Is there something special about him?”

Anna looks at Alijah, hesitating, then shrugs her shoulders, wings rustling behind her, highlighting her unease. “There is something special about that child, but I am not sure yet what his impact will be. He has an intense focus on Commander Castiel, and I can’t help but think that something will happen when Dean and the Commander come into contact with each other again.” Anna admits privately that she might projecting her own hopes onto the situation, but she refuses to give up on her hopes that Dean might be the one to convince Castiel to retire, if only for the few years necessary to raise the boy. 

Alijah looks at the portal again, narrowing his eyes. “From what Jerrick has projected, this child has gotten himself clothing, food, and through a portal. If he wants to find the Commander, I believe that the boy will find him. After that, it will be an interesting clash of strong wills.” Alijah tries to remember ever seeing or hearing about the Commander with a child and fails. Regardless of what happens, everything will go down in angelic memory forever. “I have a feeling the Commander may have met his match.”

Studying the portal, it’s colors back to a neutral grey along with slow movements, Anna nods. “Let us just hope that nothing bad happens between the two of them as they work things out.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I say this every time, but I really, really appreciate everyone who's reading this and sticking around and leaving kudos and commenting and such. Also, have some fun with Dean/Cas reunion. Gotta love little demons. : )

When the portal spits Dean out, he wobbles before falling to his knees, unable to stay up anymore. He can tell from the stench that he’s back in Hell, but he can’t tell anything else just by looking around. His stomach rumbles, reminding Dean that it’s been at least three days since he ate. Opening the basket which he managed to hold onto, Dean scarfs down some cheese and meat before taking a sip from the bottle of water that Madame Yonit included. 

“That was not fun,” Dean mutters to himself, looking back at the portal. He knows he should go find Cas, but he’s too tired. Something about using the portal has drained him, so Dean starts crawling along the hallway, too worn out to stand. When he finds a little alcove, he crawls in, pulling the basket behind him to create a barrier between him and the hallway. “Something’s missing.” He sits up, trying to figure it out, then remembers. Like with the feather, he closes his eyes and thrusts his hand up in the air, empty until it isn’t, grasping the cloak that Cas gave him during his rescue. 

“Much better.” Dean wraps the cloak around him, breathing in Cas’ scent to help him relax. Popping his thumb into his mouth, he settles down on the floor and is asleep in seconds. 

Further down the corridor, Castiel sits up after a nap to a frantic mental call from Anna. ‘What is it?’ He does not have time to talk, not even about the demonling. The search for Darin is taking up all of his time at the moment.

‘Have you seen Dean?’ Mental communications tend to be somewhat void of emotions, a direct message of words from one angel to another, but this time, Castiel can sense nervousness and urgency in her words. He should have known that the demon child would make trouble.

‘I have not seen him since I left my feathers in the hospital room,’ Castiel reports, getting up to dress in his tunic again. Getting back to sleep while in Hell will be nearly impossible, so he might as well go back to work now that he has been awoken. ‘Has something happened?’ The demon is no longer his responsibility now that he has handed him over to Anna. 

‘He went through a portal planning to look for you,’ Anna explains, nerves and concern coming back to her all over again. If someone goes through a portal without a clear destination in mind, there is a good possibility that the person will end up in the wrong place if not dead. ‘Are you still in Heaven?’

‘No.’ Cas pulls on a new cloak, vaguely irritated that he did not get back the one he wrapped the demonling in. ‘I am in Hell working with Bartholomew to track down Darin.’ 

Anna winces, the added stress of moving from one kingdom to another adding to the chances of a mishap for Dean. ‘Would you please go look for him? If he made it to where you are, then he will need food and rest. Based upon his reaction to meeting me the first time, I am concerned that if someone else were to discover him, there would be problems.’

Castiel shakes his head at the reminder of the demonling’s violent reaction when Anna attempted to pick him up so that he could be take for healing. ‘I see your point. I will let you know if I find him.’ Castiel does  _ not  _ have time for this at the moment, but he does not want something to happen to one of his garrison simply because he does not feel like facing one little demon boy. He is a Commander of Heaven’s Army; he can handle one little boy.

The smell of sulfur is overwhelming down in Hell, but there is a subtle difference between the scent of Hell and the scent of a demon. Castiel focuses on the demon scents lacking fear as he doubts that much scares the demonling. After traveling along seven corridors, Castiel notices a new scent, one lacking the scent of fear but including the scent of… cherry pie? When the scent reaches his peak, Castiel sees an alcove to his left with a basket and a small bundle of fabric rhythmically moving up and down. Leaning down, he recognizes his own cloak and knows that he has found Dean, a Dean that has survived given the signs of easy breathing. 

‘I have found Dean,’ Castiel reports after making contact with Anna. ‘I will keep him with me for the night until he has recovered then bring him back to you in the morning.’

Anna sighs with relief, grateful that the child will be alright. ‘I will be waiting for you.’ Given Dean’s stubbornness and desire to be with Castiel, Anna doubts that they will return in the morning, if at all, but she still makes a note to set up a room for Dean to stay in while they try to find an appropriate demon household on Earth for Dean to be raised in. 

Assuming Castiel doen’t take the boy.

Castiel scoops the boy up in his arms, tucking the basket into one of his elbows. Looking down at the stubborn boy, he notices that Dean is sucking his thumb again, a bad habit that he really should attempt to get over. He shifts the little demon so that he can pull his thumb out of his mouth before walking down the corridor back towards his room. Dean whimpers and curls in closer to Castiel’s chest, popping his thumb back into his mouth. Castiel would pull it out again, but he feels the effort would be futile, so he decides to just be grateful that his thumb is clean this time. 

When Castiel reaches his room, he kicks the door open, and the sound makes Dean jerk in his arms, rolling out of them. He lands on the floor in a crouch, cloak flaring behind him, eyes darting around until they land on Castiel. Dean smiles and jumps up to through his arms around Castiel’s waist, burying his face in his stomach. “I found you!” The words are a little muffled, but Castiel understands them. “Now you can help me.” The boy looks up at Castiel with a big smile, flashing the dimples in his chubby cheeks again. “And I can show you everything that I can do with my tail to make you feel good.”

Confused, Castiel tries to figure out what the boy means which is when he remembers one of the first things that the boy said. He was being trained for sex acts, and so now Dean believes that said acts will be payment enough for whatever he wants Castiel to do. “There is no need for that. And I cannot help you with whatever you need as I have work to do for Heaven right now.” He considers telling Dean what he did to the other demon but decides that the youngling doesn’t need any more violence in his life. “You can work with Anna to accomplish whatever you need.”

“No!” Dean tightens his arms around Cas’ waist. Why does he keep trying to give Dean to Anna? Dean doesn’t like Anna that much even if she is nice. “I need you. She’s not strong like you are. I need a fighter to help me.” Cas told Dean that he didn’t think he was ugly, but maybe he was lying. The idea brings a few tears to his eyes, and Dean decides to use them instead of actually crying like a baby. “Please, Cas, please help me.”

Sighing, Castiel bends down to pick up the little demon to carry him to the bed and sit him down. Then Castiel crouches so that his eyes are level with Dean’s. “I cannot help you as I am busy hunting down Darin, the demon behind those who imprisoned and abused you. Is that not something that you would like to see done, punishments for those who hurt you?” Demons can be petty creatures, holding grudges for centuries, and Castiel cannot imagine that this child will be that different.

Looking at Cas, Dean decides that he’s telling the truth about why he’s busy and realizes that his tail tricks might not get Cas on his side. But tricks aren’t the only thing that Dean can offer Castiel. Cocking his head, Dean smiles a little, holding out his hands to Cas like he’s offering him something. “I can help with that, but you have to help me first.”

Help him? How can such a young demon help him track down one considered a Duke of Hell? Castiel studies the boy for signs of falsehood then touches upon his magic. “You can help me find the demon known as Darin?”

“Yes.” A green haze surrounds the boy, signifying truth.

“Very well. What is it that you know?” Castiel asks, beginning to lose his patience with the child. He has work to do that does not involve coddling the child. 

Dean shakes his head, not willing to give up what little he has to Cas quite yet. “You have to do something for me first.” 

Castiel takes a deep breath, trying not to strangle the child. He is after all, Castiel’s newest source of information. “What is that?” Regardless of what the boy wants, if it’s not a quick task, Castiel will turn the boy over to Anna in the morning, ignoring any and all wailing and fighting. He can subdue a demon child with no problems. 

“You have to find my brother.”

The two beings stare at each other, neither one willing to back down. Dean will save his brother no matter what it takes, but Castiel does not have the time to track down yet another demonling which is sure to become an irritant in his life. “No.”

“Then I won’t tell you where to find Darin.” To be fair, Dean admits to himself that Darin might not be in that Corner of Hell anymore, but he hasn’t left it in over a hundred years according to Lola, so he’s probably still there. At least that’s what Dean hopes. If Cas continues to turn down Dean’s offers to show him what he can do with his tail, Dean has to have something else to offer Cas in return for his help. No one does anything for free. 

Castiel takes a deep breath, reigning in his frustration. How dare this child stand in his way of doing his job. “I do not need you in order to do my job. Why would I help you for something I could get on my own?” Castiel wants to see just how smart and manipulative this little demon can be.

It takes a moment, but Dean comes up with an answer, sitting up straighter and swinging his feet even faster. “Because demons don’t break easy, and Darin might move before you find out where he is, and then you’d have to start all over again.” He flashes Castiel a look out from under his lashes, lashes far too long for a boy his age, adding excessive beauty to his face. “You wouldn’t want to waste your time, would you?”

Plenty manipulative for a demon, especially one as young as he is. “Very well.” Castiel stands up to look down at the demonling. “I will help you for three days. If at the end of those days we have not found your brother, you will still tell me what you know about Darin’s location regardless. Is that satisfactory to you?”

Dean considers the deal presented to him by Cas and nods, holding out his hand for a shake. He doesn’t like it, but it’s the best that he will get, and he’s confident that he can find Sammy within three days. “Okay. Shake on it.” Remembering just in time, Dean pulls his hand back to spit in it so that the deal will be extra strong. Cas eyes the hand with minor disgust but mirrors the gesture, spitting in his palm before shaking boy’s hand.

“Thank you!” Bouncing on the bed to get up on his feet, Dean throws his arms around Cas’ neck and buries his face there. He smells really good, and Dean feels like he could smell him forever if Cas let him. Under the hug, Castiel stays frozen, not sure how to respond to the nuzzling against his neck, but then he wraps his arms around the boy in return. He is not a fan of such gestures, but he can understand their value when dealing with children.

Done with the hug, Castiel releases his arms and pulls the boy back and places him on the bed again. “If we are to leave and look for your brother, I need to give instructions to my garrison so they know how to proceed in my absence. You will stay here in my room until I return. Make sure to eat and sleep as your body will need time to recover after navigating a portal on your own.” Anna mentioned that the child’s magic appeared to be stronger than usual for someone his age, and Castiel has to agree if Dean was able to use the portal on his own. 

“Yes, Cas.” Dean gets off the bed to crouch next to the basket on the floor, and Castiel notices the tip of his tail poking out from under the cloak and tunic. It’s a good reminder of what the child is, regardless of how innocent he appears. “I’m gonna eat first, and you don’t have to watch me.” The boy looks up at Castiel with yet another dimpled smile. “You can go talk to your people now.”

Castiel does not want it to appear like he is taking orders from the boy, but there really is no reason to linger, so he excuses himself and heads through the corridors to find Bartholomew to begin with. Although he will not be gone any longer than three days, he still has a responsibility to ensure that things continue to run smoothly in his absence. He has a duty to do, irritatingly adorable demonling aside. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos! The more feedback, the better, and I'll listen to it all. There's an oh my gosh moment here, so enjoy playful Dean trying to get his way ;) And this is turning out to be way bigger than I expected, so that's for making this into something. It wouldn't be the same without you all.

After delivering instructions to his garrison, Castiel returns to his room to sleep. Dean can wait until tomorrow to leave as, even after his recent nap, Castiel needs more rest before traveling through Hell without any other angels. Most demons in Hell do not have the strength to injure Castiel on their own, but a large enough group could cause him serious injury. 

Unfortunately in his room, Dean is sprawled across Castiel’s bed, somehow taking up the entire space enough though he is only as big as a quarter of the bed. With a sigh, something Castiel finds himself doing more and more often around Dean, Castiel removes his cloak before shifting Dean around in the bed to remove his cloak. Then he slips onto the bed behind the child, rolling both onto their sides so that he can sleep comfortably with his wings as well as ensure that the child will not run away before he can wake up. 

At some point, Castiel realizes that his arms are empty, the child escaping anyway, and then he registers something warm and wet around his dick, a dick that is far more erect than expected. He opens his eyes while leveraging up on his elbows, and Castiel sees Dean kneeling between his knees, tail wrapped around the base of Castiel’s dick, mouth surrounding the head.

When Dean realizes that Cas is watching him, he lets out a happy little hum, causing Cas to moan at the sensation. Good. That noise tells Dean that Cas likes his tricks. He pulls back to focus on licking around the head, remembering to flick his tongue across the slit at the top like Lola taught him even as his tails starts moving up and down the shaft. Cas gasps this time, but then there are hands on his body, pulling him away from Cas’ dick. Dean whimpers a little, wanting it back in his mouth and hands because it feels and tastes good.

“Caaas,” Dean whines, trying to twist out of Cas’ grasp on his body to get back to his treat. “Let me go!”

“No.” Castiel places the child over his lap, making sure that Dean staying up on his knees prevents any groin to groin contact before reaching down to unwind Dean’s tail from around his aching dick. “I told you that I do not want you using your tricks on me.” It might have felt good, but any physical stimulation to that area of his body will feel good. The fact that the one causing such stimulation is so young makes his stomach turn, killing a large portion of his arousal. He needs to make sure that Dean learns the lesson now. 

Dean whimpers, trying to get his tail back around Cas’ dick, wanting any type of contact he can get. He’s good at sucking and licking, and he’s pretty sure he’d be good at fucking too, but the demons didn’t have a chance to teach him that before Cas rescued him. And he only ever got to practice on dolls, so he didn’t know it could taste so good. “But I wanna.” He pouts, popping his lip out in an exaggerated manner, fluttering his lashes at Cas. That’s one of the first things Lola taught him, and it’s alway effective in making demons do what he wants.

Apparently it doesn’t work on angels.

“No.” Castiel frowns at the boy, not sure what words to use to convince him that he is not interested in such favors. “You are too young for this.” Maybe that will work, assuming that he has a level of patience admittedly not often found in demons. The pout and coquettish look are not helping Castiel’s focus, but the youth emphasized by the baby fat and small milk teeth cut through the effectiveness of the look. 

Dean frowns, abandoning his sultry glance. “I’m not too young for anything,” he protests. “I can do whatever I want.” Nothing will stop him because if he can’t do something, he’ll find someone who will do it for him. Like, he found Cas to help him find and rescue Sammy.

“No,” Castiel repeats. “If you wish for me to find your brother, you will not touch me in this manner anymore or I will stop helping you, deal or no deal. Do you understand me?” Given Dean’s desperation to find his brother, taking away that opportunity should be enough to convince him behave in a more age appropriate manner. 

It takes longer than Castiel would like, but Dean finally nods. “But then you have to sleep naked with me.” Dean looks down, running his tail through his nervous fingers. “Sammy and I never had clothing, and Lola didn’t wear very much either, so I sleep better with someone else with me, someone naked.” He likes feeling someone’s skin on his, a reminder that he’s not alone.

Castiel studies the boy’s posture and decides that he is telling the truth. Although his magic was not active at the time, he is still confident in his read of the situation. “Very well. But if you touch me in a manner I have deemed inappropriate, then the clothes go back on.” Give and take appears to be the best way to get something from Dean, so Castiel needs to work on his negotiation and manipulation skills if he is going to come out of this situation ahead. 

“Okay, Cas.” Dean releases his tail to pull his tunic off, tossing the rope belt and fabric to the floor before reaching out and working Castiel’s tunic up and over his head. Once he sees Castiel’s bare chest, his eyes go wide as he places his hands on Castiel’s pectorals. “Wow. I didn’t know that angels could get so big. Lola said that angels were all whimpy, only beating demons through magic.”

Castiel chuckles, lying back down and drawing Dean down along with him, rolling so that both are on their sides, Dean in front of Castiel again. “While some angels do fight like that, I have found that physical prowess is simply another weapon to have on my side.” Many angels not currently fighting the demons see his focus on physical abilities as a waste of time and resources, but those fighting the demons have learned that physical weakness can mean death. 

Dean wiggles in Castiel’s arms until his buttocks and back are plastered to Castiel’s chest. Thankfully he is still small enough that there is no contact with Castiel’s groin. “Do you think I can be as big as you when I grow up?” 

He considers the question as seriously as any other he has heard. “As a demon, yes, you are more likely to grow up with a heavier muscle mass. If you focus on physical training while growing up and continue that as an adult, then you will have a chance to be as muscular as I am.” And if he trains well, then he will be a most formidable opponent, especially with the amount of magic that Anna believes that he will have. Perhaps she was right that it would be good for the angels to raise Dean, to convince him to be on the angels’ side in the fight against the demons. 

“I’m going to train so much,” Dean declares, a big smile on his face even though Cas can’t see it. Maybe Cas will help him train, and once he’s as big as Cas, maybe they can hunt demons together. Dean knows that he’s a demon, but he doesn’t mind stopping other demons if it means no one else gets their wings cut off. At the reminder of the loss of his wings, Dean lets out a little whimper, trying to stifle it in the pillow. If Cas thinks that he’s a baby, then maybe Cas won’t let him go with him to find Sammy.

A wing comes around Dean’s body, sheltering him, and making him feel better. “Is something wrong?” Dean ignores Cas’ question, reaching out to run his fingers through the feathers, appreciating the softness against his fingers. Even if he still had them, his wings wouldn’t be as nice as Cas’, and Dean loves Cas’ feathers. Cas hums and moves his wing closer to Dean, making it easier to reach his feathers. “Just be careful not to pull.”

“Thank you, Cas.” Dean keeps his fingers buried in the soft feathers and falls asleep, exhausted from using the portal and the lingering effects of the surgery on his back. 

Castiel looks down at the boy sleeping in his arms. This is going to be a lot more challenging than he anticipated, untangling the boy from his life. Hearing the broken whimper from the boy then seeing the need to touch Castiel’s wings touches his heart even through the layers of indifference that have built up over the many, many millennia. And the devotion to a brother or any family members is not a trait often seen in demons, one that makes Castiel believe that perhaps this demon might not be as bad as the ones he deals with for his job. 

Cuddling the boy closer to him, drawing his wings closer to their bodies, Castiel settles in to sleep. He’s going to need his energy if he’s going to keep up with Dean, physically, mentally, and emotionally. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scheming Dean is out in full force here. I love him. And then needy Dean at the end. Best of both worlds, I think.   
> And super big shout out to Crystal_Diamonds for reading what I've got so far and helping me edit. I appreciate it so much!

Dean wakes up to a handful of feathers that are a lot warmer than the ones he rubbed his face on yesterday. He runs his fingers through the feathers over and over again then moves closer to rub his face in the feathers. They smell like Cas, and he wants to make them smell like himself too. 

A solid band around his waist keeps him from getting close enough to the feathers, and Dean whimpers. “No.” The low, gravely voice is right in his ear, and it makes Dean shiver a little because he can feel the voice throughout his body. “You may not touch my feathers with your face.”

Dean pouts even though Cas can’t see it so it’s a wasted effect. “But they’re warm,” he complains, trying to move forward again. This time, the feathers move away as Cas pulls his wing back, sitting up so that Dean is sitting in Cas’ lap. He twists, not willing to give up on touching the warmth again, wanting the wings for himself.

“No.” Castiel removes his arms from the boy’s waist to twist him around so that they are face to face then keeps his hands on the boys hips to keep him in place. Apparently he has not been taught that playing with an angel’s wings and feathers can be as arousing as touching one’s genitals. It was tolerable last night, but it is not good when combined with the body’s standard morning arousal. “You will not touch my wings unless I give you permission to do so beforehand, understand?”

The boy pouts, but nods. “Can I have a feather?” A scheming look enters his eyes, and Castiel tenses, wondering what his complicated little brain will come up with next. “You still owe me nine, remember? And if I have to wait to touch the wings, you have to wait until I ask for one to give it to me. And you can’t leave me until I have all ten.”

He should not have let the boy keep talking. Dean is very good at manipulating a situation to his own benefit. While Castiel should be able to say no to the boy, the glint in his eye tells Castiel that that would be a bad idea. “Very well.” Then Castiel comes up with a term of his own. “Then every time that I let you touch my wings, you must take a feather.” That should make him slow down a little bit.

Dean hesitates. He was trying to make sure that Cas would have to stay with him even longer than the three days, but apparently Cas is too smart for that. He’s going to have to work on his manipulation skills. “Deal.” He holds out a hand, a little trapped between their chests, and Cas shakes it. Good. He can keep Cas around a little longer now. Hopefully. His stomach rumbles, changing his focus in seconds. “What’s for breakfast? We have to eat before we leave.”

Castiel watches as the boy climbs down out of the bed to kneel down next to the basket that he arrived with. He makes little unhappy sounds at what he finds, and Castiel stands up, pulling his tunic on, leaving the cloak for later. “We can go to the kitchen for fresh food. It will not be much, but at least it will be warm.”

Dean perks up at the idea, and Castiel finds his hand wrapped up in two smaller ones as he is pulled to the door. “Then what are we waiting for? Come on, Cas. I’m hungry!”

Castiel lets himself get pulled behind Dean for a few feet before he digs his feet in to prevent the boy from leaving, something catching his eye. “I do not know what you are accustomed to in Hell, but we do not run around naked when were are going to interact with others.” The privacy of one’s house is a separate matter.

He looks down at himself, seeming surprised to find himself naked. “But I like it better this way,” Dean admits, looking back up at Castiel, tail flicking around behind him. “It’s easier for my tail to move around, to feel better.”

Castiel considers it, then reaches down to scoop up the small tunic and wraps it around the boy before manifesting a knife. Kneeling down, he searches out the base of the tail and makes a cut in the tunic, creating a hole for the tail to come through. Castiel watches as it twitches back and forth, the movements reminding him of the unconscious movements of an angel’s wings.  

“Thank you!” Happy to have his tail free while keeping Cas happy, Dean spins around to hug Cas, barely avoiding getting poked with the knife. “Can we go to the kitchen now?” His stomach is still making noises, and he really wants food now. Apparently the food wasn’t supposed to last much longer than a day because the cheese was moldy and the meat too tough to even think about eating. 

Cas looks at him then stands up and gestures for the door. “Can you find the kitchen on your own?”

Dean cocks his head, confused. “You don’t know where the kitchen is?” Cas seems smarter than that, but maybe he gets lost really easy. He doesn’t get lost though, so it’s a good thing that Cas has Dean around now. 

He shakes his head, looking a little frustrated to Dean which doesn’t make any sense. What did he do? “I know how to find the kitchen as I do know where it is. However, if I am going to travel with you to find your brother, I need to know what skills you have. So, use your nose.”

Oh. That makes a lot more sense to Dean. No way Cas would get lost in a place he works in, even if it is in Hell. So Dean scampers forward down the hallway to see if he can find the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he can smell sulfur and sausage and… oatmeal. Gross. But that must be the kitchen, so Dean runs in that direction, Cas’ footsteps behind him. 

Castiel watches Dean’s progress through the corridors, impressed. Although he can easily smell the food, for someone as young as Dean, the stench of sulfur should be sufficiently overwhelming that the breakfast foods would be indistinguishable. Not only is he shaping up to be magically talented but physically talented as well. Remembering the conversation from the night before, Castiel admits that it will not be difficult for Dean to reach the same build that Castiel himself possesses. 

Shortly after leaving his room, Castiel finds himself in the kitchen watching Dean work his charms on Tikva, getting a warm roll intended for lunch and a large pad of butter to go with it. He sits himself on the counter, tail flicking to and fro behind him as he chatters at the female angel. Seeing that he is safe for the moment, Castiel leaves the boy to Tikva and walks over to Bartholomew standing in the corner, preparing a lunch. 

“I did not know that we were letting demons roam freely in our corner of Hell,” Bartholomew says, not bothering to look up from his work. To him, age does not matter when it comes to demons. They are all nasty, manipulative creatures that should be put down whenever they are encountered. If it was up to him, they would not even be permitted to live on Earth, even those weak enough to pass as human. 

“He is different,” Castiel counters, looking back over at the demonling when high pitched, youthful laughter fills the kitchen. Pregnancies and children are rare for angels, so it has been a very long time since Castiel has heard such a pure sound, even living in Heaven. Angels are raised believing that demons are nasty, horrible creatures even from birth, and Castiel has experienced the child’s manipulations himself, yet he cannot help but remember the dedication to his brother, something not undesirable at all. And a filthy creature would not be able to laugh so lightly; perhaps the nastiness is less nature and more nurture. To be fair, not all angels are perfectly pure.

Bartholomew looks up at his commander, surprised. Until that very moment, he believed that Castiel believed the same that he did, that all demons need eradication by virtue of being a demon. If he feels differently, then perhaps he is not the commander Bartholomew believed him to be. “And what is this different demon,” he sneers in disgust, “doing in our kitchen, eating our food? Is this your method of getting him to open up and talk to you?” That is the only reason Bartholomew can think of to keep the demon around.

“Not exactly.” Dean already appears to trust Castiel, at least as long as Castiel promises to deliver feathers whenever Dean requests one. And if he rescues his brother. “Dean tells me that he can tell me where Darin is staying at the moment, and so I am providing him with what he wants in order to get that information from him.” There is little that Castiel will not do in order to get the name of a demon holding slaves, but torturing a child is a line that he refuses to cross.

Narrowing his eyes, Bartholomew stares at the young demon. What is so special about it that the Commander refers to him by name? And offering to do something for a demon, even in exchange for information, is unheard of. Something is not quite right here. He needs to get the Commander away from the demon’s insidious influence immediately. “We have two demons on the hook about to divulge his current whereabouts. There is no need to work with that demon.”

Castiel considers it, but he also knows how rare it is for a demon to break in less than a week. It often takes three to four weeks before a demon breaks enough that other methods can be used, creating rapport between angel and demon so that any useful information is gathered, so although he appreciates Bartholomew’s dedication and effort, he is not willing to give up on the information that Dean has quite yet. “Thank you, but I shall continue with Dean. I will be back in three days at the latest with the information.”

Hissing out his displeasure, Bartholomew moves to stand between Commander Castiel and his line of sight with the demonling. “I do not think that that will be wise. Clearly, if you are considering this, the demon already has a greater influence over you than is safe. It would be wiser to attempt to get the information out of him here, where you will not be alone.”

Castiel glares at Bartholomew, surprised at his behavior but refusing to let it show on his face. “Are you implying that I cannot handle one demonling on my own? Given what you have seen me do, you should know that I am more than capable of handling one little demon.” Memory of the sensations when Dean was playing with Castiel’s erection flashes through him, and he has to will his body not to react. If the child keeps doing that, there may be some issues. Even while mentally disgusted, his body will react to stimulation, something he knows that Dean will attempt to use in his favor. 

Bartholomew blanches, taking a step back. As placid and unaffected as the Commander can be, everyone knows that his rage is extreme when triggered. “Of course not, Commander. I am sure that you can handle the demonling on your own.”

“Handle me?” Both angels look down to see Dean peering up at them, innocence radiating out of his face. “I don’t need handling. I’ll be good for Cas, I promise. No need to worry, Mister Angel.”

Bartholomew sneers, not liking having the demonling so close to him, nor the false innocence he sees. “There is no such thing as a good demon. Enjoy your time free,” he says, moving to stand between the demon and his commander, “because you won’t be free once you return.” No matter what the commander wants, Bartholomew will make sure to remove the demon if necessary to protect him.

Dean looks up at the angel glaring down at him, wings rustling and as unhappy as his face, and decides to glare right back at him. “Cas and I have a deal. He isn’t going to lock me up.” Cas has to help him save Sammy and then give him feathers, and he won’t break his word, not even to a demon. He’s a good angel.

Now the angel crouches down to whisper, probably trying to make sure Cas can’t hear. “You won’t be anywhere near him if I have any say in it.” 

No! No one will take him away from Cas until he gets what he needs and has a chance to really show to Cas what Lola taught him to say thank you. Screaming, Dean launches himself at the angel, kicking and scratching, biting when he can, managing to land a few blows due to the element of surprise. No one can take him away from Cas!

Bellowing, Bartholomew recoils, taking Dean with him because Dean sunk his teeth into the angel’s forearm. Castiel stares in shock for a moment, the change from angelic child to whirling dervish instantaneous and unexpected. He reacts before Bartholomew can do anything to harm Dean, using a firm hand on Dean’s jaw to force it open and release Bartholomew’s arm. The second Dean is held against Castiel’s chest, he turns to wrap his arms around Castiel’s neck as tight as possible, burying his face in his neck. 

“He was going to take you away from me,” Dean sobs, the tears a mixture of manipulation and true emotion. He couldn’t bear it if he was to be taken from Cas. Cas thinks he’s pretty and Cas has amazing wings with wonderful warm feathers and Cas is going to help him get back Sammy. No one can take Cas away from him. Not yet, not ever.

Castiel holds onto the boy, an arm under his buttocks to keep him in place. Such a display of emotion has him horribly out of his depth, so he awkwardly pats the child’s back the way he has seen Anna console crying angels before. “No one will take me away from you.” That seems to be the child’s main concern, the cause of the tears, and something that he can promise for the moment. “You have three days, remember, and then we can renegotiate once those days are up.” It is ridiculous to consider negotiations with a six year old, but he clearly knows what he is doing, so Castiel has to play along with his game. 

Dean snuffles, doing his best to get as close to Castiel’s neck as possible so he can really smell him, one finger reaching out to trace the edge of the nearest wing. Technically, that breaks the rule of no touching without permission, but it makes him feel better, so Dean decides to risk it. He needs Cas right now, and he’s not sure that three days will be enough time, but he can negotiate it again later. Cas said so. 

Ignoring the touch to his wing, willing to put aside the rule for the moment, Castiel makes sure he will not drop Dean before turning to Bartholomew, ignoring the other angels staring at the three of them. Blood has dripped to the floor, coating his arm and several fingers, but Bartholomew has already healed the bite wound and is glaring at Dean’s back. “I want that demon in chains in a cavern immediately.” His eyes flare with excess grace, indicating his level of anger even though he knows Commander Castiel despises those who cannot keep their emotions more in check. 

Castiel ignores the intense emotion in his subordinate, irritated at Bartholomew’s inability to control it but not enough to comment on it. “Make sure to have all of the blood gone before you continue working with your prisoners. The scent of blood will be taken as a sign of weakness by them.” If Castiel is gone, then he needs Bartholomew doing his best work as he is the next most proficient torturer in the garrison. 

Bartholomew stares, surprised by what he is not hearing. “You are going to let the demon get away with this?” He brandishes his arm so that Castiel cannot miss the still fading bite shaped scar in the skin. “It should be punished for what it did to me!” Bartholomew refuses to believe that the Commander is soft enough to let the demon get away with this.

Ignoring his subordinate, Castiel walks past the staring angels, a snuffling Dean held securely in his arms. “I will handle Dean as I see fit according to his actions. You all will continue as instructed, and I shall return in three, at most four days.” Just because he has limited Dean to three days does not mean that future events will permit him to stick to his planned timeline. “I expect to hear progress when I return.”

The angels continue to stare as their Commander, their unyielding, cold hearted, demon despising Commander walks out of the kitchen, a crying demon child held securely in his arms. Even his wings permit the demon’s touch, not twitching to remove the hand on the upper arch near the Commander’s neck. 

What is it about the demon that makes him so special?

What will change because of his presence in the garrison?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!!! I can't believe this is still going. I so rarely finish anything, so thanks for the kudos and comments because that keeps me writing. Also, slight warning for softening angels and crying demons. It all works out in the end, but it's a little rough getting to the happy end of the chapter. Enjoy!

Held tight to Cas’ chest, arms around his back and under his butt, hand on a wing, Dean feels more secure than he ever has before. There’s no way that anyone can take him away from Cas,  _ his  _ savior,  _ his  _ warrior. But as comfortable as he feels, Dean can also sense the irritation in Cas’s body. He’s too stiff walking along the hallway to not be irritated or angry, and Dean has a feeling he’s going to get a lecture when they get wherever Cas is going. If he was still with Lola and the demons, he’d expect a whipping or a week without food for attacking a superior, but surely the angels won’t do that. 

They’re good, right?

Back in Cas’ room, Cas puts Dean down on the bed, hands on his hips as he glares down at Dean. He shrinks down, not liking being the focus of Cas’ anger, wiping away a few stray tears. He didn’t mean to make him mad, just didn’t want to be taken away from him. “I’m sorry,” Dean rushes to say, hoping that the words will make Cas happier with him. Angels like apologies, right?

Castiel cocks his head to look down at the demon child sitting on his bed, tail wrapped tight around his waist, tears still glistening on his cheeks. His tail is the most still he has seen it, especially given the intense emotions Castiel can sense in the boy. “Sorry for what?” Even demons know to say that they are sorry, but that does not mean that they mean the words that come out of his mouth. Regardless of intent, Dean will not talk his way out of a punishment. 

Dean looks up at Cas, trying to decide how to answer the question. He knows that when someone thinks he messed up, he’s supposed to say sorry, but he doesn’t know what Cas means. He didn’t do anything wrong so he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to say now, so he just keeps looking at Cas, doing his best to keep his tail down. He doesn’t need his tail telling Cas that he’s unsure because he doesn’t like that feeling. 

Not expecting an answer, Castiel is not surprised that silence meets his question. “When you say sorry, it has to be more than just words. You have to mean it. Do you know what you are supposed to be sorry for?” He has no idea why he thinks he can teach morals to a demon, but something tells Castiel to do what he can. Dean’s youth means that perhaps there is still hope for him and his morals.

Thinking about it, Dean wiggles around on the bed, not comfortable staying still with Cas looking at him like that. He was eating which can’t be bad because they went to the kitchen for food. Tikva wanted to talk to him, so Dean was being nice when he talked to her, and she was nice, so he liked talking to her. And then he defended himself from Bartholomew trying to take Cas away from him. “No.”

Castiel sighs and moves his hands from his hips to cross his arms over his chest. “You should not have bitten Bartholomew.” There are clear differences between the way angels and demons live, but even Dean should know better than this. Then Castiel remembers the situation in which he found Dean, huddled and broken, a slave, not someone with a halfway decent childhood. “If you want to tell someone that he has displeased you, then you use your words, not violence.” 

Dean frowns, thought process visible in his eyes, but even after several moments, there is still no comprehension on his face. “But he was going to take you away from me.” Tears well up again, a few falling to his cheeks but without the sobbing this time. “Telling him no wasn’t going to stop him from taking me. I had to bite him.” 

As much as he might not like to, Castiel does have to admit that there is some logic in Dean’s thought process, a logic created by his time in Hell. “When dealing with angels, words are always the preferable way to handle issues. The next time that an angel makes you mad, you need to use your words.” He realizes that he is repeating lessons that he was taught millennia ago by his family, and he really cares about whether or not the demon is capable of learning the lesson he is trying to teach. It is nonsensical, but he cares.

“And he’d just stop?” Dean narrows his eyes and shakes his head. “He wasn’t going to stop just because I said to. He was gonna stab me or whip me or something. He doesn’t like demons.” Dean might be young, but he can still read disgust on someone’s face. Lola told him rumors about angels who want to kill all the demons, even the more peaceful ones living on Earth, and Dean wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Bartholomew is one of them.

“Yes, words work.” Unfortunately, the only way that Castiel can think to make sure that this lesson sticks is to use corporal punishment. “However, young children need to be punished when they act out as it is the best way to teach them a lesson.” He watches as Dean’s eyes start darting around the room, so he seals the room with magic to make sure that Dean cannot leave. “For biting Bartholomew, I am going to spank you ten times. Perhaps next time, you will remember the pain and that will remind you to use your words instead.”

This generally worked for him, but he was not a demon who had already been abused and lost his wings.

Dean shrinks into the bed when he hears that Cas is going to spank him. Surely biting Bartholomew wasn’t that bad! And although he knows that he’s experienced worse pain, the idea of Cas hurting him makes him want to cry all over again. Cas can’t do this to him. Cas is a good guy! “Please don’t. Don’t spank me, Cas. I’ll be good, I promise.” Dean levers himself up on his knees so that he can grab onto Cas’ arms, trying to make sure that he knows he means it. 

Castiel looks at the boy, apparently unaware of the tears leaking down his face with every earnest appeal. However, he refuses to back down on the punishment, wanting to ensure that the lesson sticks with Dean past his initial fears over a spanking. “Ten spanks, Dean.” Dislodging the boy, Castiel sits on the bed and pulls him across his lap, face down, leaving the tunic down to preserve a portion of Dean’s dignity. 

No, no, no. This can’t be happening. Dean tries to struggle and get free, but he can’t roll off Cas’ lap, just kick his legs and flick his tail. “Please don’t, Cas. I said I’d be good, and I mean it.” Tears are pouring down his face at the idea of Cas being this mad at him, mad enough to hurt him. “Please.” Don’t do this to him.

“Ten spanks, Dean, quick and simple, and then we’ll go.” Castiel considers offering an out to Dean, telling him that he can skip the spanking if he is willing to let Castiel go back to his work, but he finds himself unwilling to give the boy the option. Not waiting for consent, knowing that he will not get it, Castiel proceeds with the spanking. He alternates left and right with each blow, making sure to hit hard enough to make it sting but soft enough that Dean should be able to sit down on soft surfaces. 

By the time the punishment ends, Dean is bawling, and Castiel regrets it just a little. He knows that it is part of being a parental figure, but he does not like knowing that he is the cause of Dean’s tears. Pushing aside concerns about where ‘parental’ came from, Castiel scoops Dean up to hold him into his chest, letting his tears soak into his tunic. Making soothing noises, Castiel rocks the boy until he calms down, sobs turning into soft hiccups. 

“Tell me, Dean, why did I have to spank you?” Pain without a lesson will teach the boy nothing but to hate Castiel as much as the demons who abused him in Hell.

Dean hiccups a few times before managing to find his voice. “Because I bit the mean angel instead of talking to him first.” So the boy can learn. 

“As long as you behave from now on,” Castiel tells Dean, now knowing that the words will be heard and understood, “I will never have to do that again. But if you are going to misbehave, then I am going to punish you. Unlike in Hell, there are consequences for things when you live with angels.” And although it will only be three days, Castiel does not want to deal with demon spawned trouble if it is at all possible to avoid. 

“I’ll behave,” Dean promises, doing his best to bury his face completely in Castiel’s neck. His butt stings from the spanking, and he certainly won’t be doing anything to get another one, but right now he just wants to be close to Castiel. At least he knows Cas didn’t hurt him just to hurt him but to teach him a lesson. He can learn, he promises. 

Even through the tears, he can see Cas’ wings, and he reaches out to touch one only to have it twitch away from him. A broken sounds comes from his throat, especially when Castiel pulls him away from his chest. Dean fists his tunic, trying to pull himself back close but isn’t strong enough. Cas can’t reject him. Cas still thinks he’s pretty, right?

“Have you learned your lesson, Dean?” Castiel asks, doing his best to meet the child’s eyes but finding it impossible through the tears clumping his lashes together and holding his lids mostly shut. “Do I need to spank you again to make sure you learned, or will you be a good boy?” As he has no experience with children outside of once being one himself, Castiel is not quite sure how many times a child should be spanked for the lesson to sink in and be permanently learned. 

Dean shakes his head as fast as he can, not wanting another spanking even though he has experienced worse pain before. He never wants to feel Castiel’s anger directed toward him like that ever again. He can be a good boy for Cas. When Cas pulls him back into his chest, Dean relaxes a little, something tight in his chest unclenching, and he feels better. Cas’ wings move closer to Dean and he reaches out but hesitates, not wanting them to be pulled away from him again. 

Castiel senses the hesitation and smiles, glad that Dean is beginning to learn to behave. He will have to remember that phrase, being a ‘good boy.’ As cute as the little demonling can be, he needs to learn to behave if he is to have a chance of being adopted once his brother is rescued. “You may touch it.” Dean’s hand latches on in a heartbeat, tight enough to be felt but not so much that it is painful. Hoping to add some praise to the good behavior but not knowing the words, Castiel settles for running his hands through the boy’s hair similar to the way Dean carded his fingers through Castiel’s feathers. If one felt good then so should the other given how similar the actions are. 

Sinking into the embrace and the petting, Dean smiles, feeling comfortable for the second time in his life. Now that he thinks about it, the only other time that he has felt this comfortable, protected even, was last night when Cas held him while they were sleeping. He could get used to feeling like this. 

After several minutes of silence, the tears and sobs ended, Castiel stands up to bend down and place Dean on his feet on the floor. “Come. You only have two and a half days left with me to rescue your brother.” The last few minutes were oddly domestic, familial, and Castiel prefers to return to the soldier’s demeanor that he is more familiar and therefore more comfortable donning. 

Dean winces at the reminder of how little time he still has with Cas. He needs to work a full trick on Cas with his tail if he’s going to keep him around. And he has to behave and use his words instead of biting people. This really isn’t going to be easy. Narrowing his eyes, he looks up at Cas with a sudden concern. “I can bite any demons hurting Sammy, right? I don’t have to try and talk to them, do I?” He pouts because even someone as young as him knows that demons prefer fighting to talking.

Castiel chuckles while fetching his cloak to wrap it around himself, making sure to be careful of his wings. The boy just does not quit. “You may bite the demons if they are hurting you or your brother. I will not punish you for that.” As he finishes arranging his cloak, he remembers the rules that they agreed to and pulls out a loose feather to hand over to the boy. “Here, your third feather.” Technically he gave the boy more than ten when he delivered feathers to the hospital, but in the spirit of cooperation and new rules, he will count the bundle as just one feather. 

Delighted, Dean reaches up to take the feather, still warm from Cas’ body, and rubs it against his face. That’s his favorite thing to deal, feel the warmth and softness against his face, although if Cas asked for a reason, like when he asked why Dean was sorry, then answer would be the same. Silence, because he doesn’t have one. Once satisfied with how much softness he’s wrung out of the feather, Dean tucks it into the rope functioning as his belt and turns to face Castiel. “Sammy’s being held in the outermost ring of Greed.” Dean looks up at Cas, eyes wide with innocence. “You’re strong enough to get us there, right? And get us out? I promise Darin isn’t there right now.”

An Outer Ring of a Circle of Hell? What has Castiel gotten himself into?

This demon is going to be the end of him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO POST YESTERDAY!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!! Work is kicking my ass right now, so I'm a little out of it. I promise to keep to my three day schedule again in the future. So sorry!!!!  
> And say hello to Sammy!  
> Also, I edited "The Demons" per my planning for future chapters if you want to check it out again.

Castiel lets Dean take his hand and pull him through the corridors, monitoring his progress while trying to figure out what he is going to need in order to survive the Outer Ring of Greed. His main concern is keeping ahold of his weapons as Greed demons can take what they want, especially when they are within eyesight. So it’ll be a fight of magic against magic, something not even the most Greedy can take. 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean complains, drawing Castiel’s attention out of his thoughts and back to the boy. “You’re going too slow.” 

He frowns knowing that he is moving at an average walking pace for himself. If he was to really focus, he could easily move far faster than possible for the child to keep up with. Not wanting to argue with the child, fully willing to admit that he might not get the desired outcome, Castiel simply bends down to scoop the child up in his arms, placing him on his hip before flapping his wings just enough to get them to the portal in seconds.

Dean gasps, holding tight to Cas’ neck, liking being so close to him but not sure that he likes traveling so fast. It’s better than the portal though which made him really really tired last time. Worried now, his arms tighten around Cas’ neck in reflex, tight enough that Cas wedges a hand between their skin to let himself breathe. 

“What is wrong, Dean?” Sitting on his hip, Cas’ voice vibrates through his chest, and Dean realizes his body is reacting, but he ignores it, worries for himself and Sammy more important. 

“When I went through the portal, I got real tired. I can’t be real tired when we get there,” Dean explains, moving so he can see Cas’ face. It’s blank, not telling him anything. “Am I gonna be all tired again, Cas?” He tries to come up with an alternative but gets stuck. There are only so many way to travel around Hell. “I don’t wanna be because I gotta be strong for Sammy, but-”

“Hush.” The concern and determination on Dean’s face is intimidating, enough so that Castiel begins to understand where his levels of magic come from. He lays a finger over the boy’s lips to enforce the statement. “You were tired because the portal used your energy to operate. However, this time, it will use my energy, and I have more than enough to operate the portal and rescue your brother.” At least, he is rather confident that he does. 

Dean studies Castiel’s face and appears convinced by what he hears and sees. “Okay, Cas. Then let’s go.” He starts to bounce on Castiel’s hip, making it a little harder to keep him close, something essential for traveling through the portal together. 

“Dean, I need you to be still.” Castiel focuses on the portal, attempting to connect to it, but Dean does not stop moving. He should have anticipated that it would not be that simple. “If we are to use the portal, then I need you to stop moving.” That manages to control Dean’s movements, at least for the moment. “I need two things from you.” Castiel vaguely remembers being a child, how it made him feel older, more important when adults gave him tasks. “Can you be a good boy for me?” Time to see if that phrase will be as effect as he believes it will when attempting to get the boy to behave.

Sitting up straight in Cas’ arms, Dean does his best to stay still as possible. “I can do it. What do you need? I can do anything.” Well, maybe not anything, but close enough. Cas’ll know what he means. And he’ll do anything to be Cas’ good boy.

There’s a small smile on Cas’ face now, so he probably does. At least Dean hopes so. “One, I need you to be as still as possible once we start going through the portal.” Dean nods, telling Cas he can do it even though that breaks the staying still rule. “And I need you to picture the last place that you saw Sammy. This will tell the portal where to take us, which portal we should step through on the other side.”

Dean can definitely do that. Wiggling around, he moves himself so that he’s lying on Cas’ chest, head on his shoulder, nose in his neck. This will be the easiest position for him to stay still in. Then he pictures Sammy, stuck in the little cage of rocks, the last place he saw him a year ago before he was taken by Lola to learn tricks with his tail, to learn how to suck and fuck so he could be sold for enough money to make Darin happy. 

Castiel reaches out with his magic to both Dean and the portal, linking to portal to the image in Dean’s head while anchoring the power drain in his own energy. There is a small lurch in his stomach, signalling the loss of energy for the portal to start up, then everything blurs until he opens his eyes to a different Corner of Hell.

It might be different, but it looks identical. Heaven varies depending on the soul occupying the space, each human having their own ‘happy place’ he believes is the phrase Gabriel used. Angels can create their own corners in Heaven as well, and they too have differing opinions of what constitutes beautiful enough to be Heaven. Demons however all seem to have the same idea of Hell. Dark, damp, musty, and sulfuric. Perhaps he should simply be happy enough that there is not the added smell of rotted and rotting flesh as well. 

Wiggling around again, Dean gets free from Cas’ arms and scampers through the halls. It’s been a year, but things still look and smell the same. Trusting his feet and memories, Dean moves as fast as he can, hoping that Cas will keep up. Then again, given that cool little wing trick Cas can do, Dean’s pretty sure he won’t ever get lost. When he reaches the room, he takes a deep breath, nervous all of a sudden, then pushes the door open. 

Inside the cavern, it smells like Sammy, but Sammy isn’t here. Lost, Dean looks around like he’s hiding in one of the corners, like he can’t see every inch of the place from the doorway. “But…” He takes a few steps inside to the center of the room and falls to his knees. He got rescued and then he got an angel on his side and then he got back, and now Sammy isn’t here. “But-” A sob cuts off the rest of the words, shoulders starting to shake.

Castiel looks down at the crying demon boy at a loss for how to console him. The scent of a second demon makes it clear that this is where his brother stays, and he breathes it in deep to pick up on other cues. Contentment with a little longing. They must be treating him well enough, and he must miss his brother. Before he tells Dean what he has learned, Castiel senses a demon moving in their direction.

“Silence, Dean.” He scoops the boy up, placing him on his hip once again, liking the position more than he thought he would. He likes having the boy close to him, likes knowing that he can protect and shelter the boy. “There is someone coming.” Either way, their proximity is necessary so that Castiel’s cloaking magic will keep both of them hidden. A strong and savvy enough demon will sense angelic magic and potentially cause troubles, but Castiel does not sense that level of power approaching. 

Dean clutches Cas’ tunic, staring at the doorway, praying that Sammy walks through the door, doing his best to stifle his sobs. Lola always told him that demons don’t pray, but it always worked for him, so he does it again. ‘Please, let it be Sammy, let him be alright.’ He doesn’t know who he thinks is listening to him, but he hopes that someone out there is, someone who can do something about it. 

Castiel stares at the boy in his arms, sensing the energy of prayer coming from him but unable to hear the words said, the prayer not intended for him. A demon who prays. The world will never cease to amaze him even after so many, many years. The door opens, scraping against the rock, pulling his attention away from the prayer. 

A female demon walks in, ushering a smaller male demon behind her. This demonling has dark brown hair, vivid hazel eyes, and a face that marks him quite clearly as Dean’s brother. Dean jerks in Castiel’s grasp but remembers to stay close and quiet, arms tightening yet again around Castiel. The younger demon stares right at the wall where Castiel stands, almost as if he can them regardless of the magic keeping them hidden. Castiel stares back, meeting his eyes and wondering what exactly is going on. 

“Come, Samuel, time to get into bed.” The female demon bends down to the compliant boy who has put his arms up so that she can put her hands under them and lift, putting the boy in a cage. Castiel winces, the idea of imprisoning a child in such a manner more than a little uncomfortable for him. 

“Lola, when is Dee coming back?” The boy looks up at the woman, eyes wide and desperate as Castiel stares at him, surprised, having forgotten how fast demons can develop. Their minds can end up far older than their bodies even in their childhood.  “It’s been a long time, and he’s never gone this long.” Behind him, wings rustle and tail whips around with discomfort even as in front of him, his brother lets out a little whimper of pain hastily muted by Castiel. They cannot make a sound with Lola in the room. 

The demon hesitates then shrugs her shoulders. “I don’t know, Samuel. He must be busy. I’m sure he’ll be back once he’s done with whatever he’s doing.” Even with the extreme stench of sulfur around them, Castiel can smell the lie in the air. “Just be patient.”

Samuel pouts, eyes tearing up a little, bottom lip wobbling, but the demoness appears unaffected by it. “Are you sure? You promise, Lola? You said you’d never lie to me. You promised.” A few tears spill over, but she does not waver. 

“We’re demons, Sammy-boy. We all lie.” She looks at the child, shaking her head. “You can’t trust anyone down here. Not even me.”

His face falls, shoulder slumping forward, but then he stiffens up and glares at her. “Dee doesn’t lie to me. He’s gonna come back!” He sniffles a few times, doing his best to keep any more tears from falling. “You’ll see.”

She looks at him for a moment then turns for the door. “I hope so for your sake, kid.” The words are soft, too soft for either of the boys to hear her, but Castiel can. Her eyes flick over to the side where Castiel holds Dean to his chest, his eyes widen in response. Perhaps she has a little more power than he originally sensed. But she does not do anything about it, just leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Dean whimpers again, hands clenching and unclenching in the shoulders of Castiel’s tunic. Once he cannot hear the demoness anymore, he places Dean on the floor then removes his magic. Both boys stare at each other for a moment, then Dean rushes over to throw his arms around his brother. “Sammy,” he mutters, voice choked up with the tears left over from when he thought his brother was gone. 

“Dee!” Sammy hugs his brother back then looks at the angel standing near the wall. He looks scary, face blank and eyes focused on Dee. But if he got Dee here to help him, then he can’t be that bad. Lola says that all angels are bad, but maybe not. She just told Sammy that she lies. “Who’s he?”

“Him?” Dean looks over his shoulder with a smile. “That’s Cas, and he’s a good guy. I know he’s an angel, but you can trust him, more than you can trust Lola.” Dean looks back at Sammy, checking him over to make sure that nothing has happened to him. There are no scrapes or bruises, new or healing, so he relaxes a little, glad that Sammy’s still too young for Darin to pay attention to him. “He brought me here to get you, didn’t he?”

Sammy nods, willing to believe anything that his brother tells him. Even though he’s a demon, Sammy knows Dee will never lie to him. “Is he going to take us back to Heaven with him?”

Dean looks back over his shoulder, considering the angel watching the two brothers together. He's only got two more days with Cas, and now that he’s got Sammy back, as soon as they get out of this place, he might not even have that. But that’s his goal. He likes Cas, likes how nice he is, how good he smells, and he wants to live with Cas, knowing that being raised by an angel will be better than being raised by a demon, but he hasn’t figured out how to convince Cas of this yet. And he still owes him a thank you for rescuing him. “Yeah,” Dean whispers, moving his mouth next to Sammy’s ear. “Just let me lead, okay?”

Sammy nods again, looking at the angel one more time. He can smell the angel in Dee’s hair which means Dee trust’s him, so Sammy agrees to go along with it. “Okay.” He focuses on the angel. “Get us out of here.”

Castiel blinks, surprised at the order coming from such a small boy. Then again, as a brother of Dean, he should not be surprised at all. “Of course. We need to return to the portal, and then I shall take you to Heaven where our nurses will make sure that you are healthy so that you can then be adopted.” He almost wishes that he could have more time with Dean, have a chance to see how the boy will grow up, but he has a job to do, and he cannot raise a child let alone two while doing that. 

“Good.” Dean tries to get Sammy out of the crib, but as he is not tall enough, Castiel steps in to pick Sammy up, putting him on his left hip. While it will not be the best condition for fighting, he picks up Dean as well, putting him on his right hip. This will let them travel faster than the boys can manage, and he moves through the door and down the first corridor only to be faced by four demons. 

There is a moment of shock, both parties looking at the other. Castiel expected to encounter demons, but he did not hear any indications of these being close. The demons were not aware that the angels knew of this Corner of Hell and never expected to see an angel down here. Both groups get over their initial shock and move to defend themselves, the demons pulling swords and Castiel accessing his magic, placing the boys behind him.

No matter what, he will not let the demons get their hands on the boys again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post again. My grandmother passed away Friday, so things are a little topsy turvey at the moment. I'll do my best to keep posting, but there might be some delays in posts.  
> Enjoy heroic Dean!

“Well, then.” Sword in hand, a demon saunters forward, smirk on her face. It’s not often that they get angels on their own in any Corner of Hell, but in a Ring of a Circle of Hell? It’s unheard of, not even the archangels considering it. “What is one lone little angel doing out here in our little corner?”

Castiel straightens up to his full height to look down at the shorter demons. “I have come to retrieve a child, and now that I have him, we will be leaving.” He knows that demons cannot be talked down, but there is no reason not to start with the words. However, he makes sure to fluff up his visible pair of wings and extend them out to make him look even bigger than his full height already does. 

The demons laugh then jump at him while in the middle of laughing, clearly trying to catch him off guard. Having too much experience for that, Castiel dodges two of the blows then blocks the other two with short swords he materializes with his magic. As they are not physical weapons, Greed magic cannot be used to take them, but they will not last long as the drain on his energy is too high. 

Castiel keeps the demons at bay as best he can, managing to kill two of them, but he cannot keep this up for long. He needs support, magical or angelic, but he is not going to get that here. Castiel knows better, and he should have asked for some help. Even someone like Anna, just a medic, would be better than nothing. When a sword pierces his shoulder, barely missing his wing, he falls to his knees and wonders if this is how it will end. He did not imagine his existence ending like this, alone in a Ring of Hell, defending demons. 

Dean watches Cas sink to his knees, pushing Sammy behind him to make sure that he won’t be hit. It hurts, seeing Cas get hurt like that and all because of him. Anger blossoms inside him, letting him touch that glowing ball of something near his heart. Pulling at that, he then pulls at the sword in Cas’ shoulder, wanting it in his hand instead of the other demon’s. It flickers, vanishes, then reappears in Dean’s hand. 

“What the hell?” The man stares at Dean who stares at the sword. It takes a moment, but then he realizes that he now has the upper hand. Picturing the sword sinking into the demon’s stomach, praying it happens, Dean lunges forward, shocked as the blade does exactly what he imagined, demon folding in half down over the blade. 

“Damn you!” The other demon swings at Dean, but Castiel uses the last of his magical energy to manifest a blade in the way, protecting Dean once again. He responds as well, pulling the blade out of the first demon to stab the other one, killing the last two demons, leaving four bodies littering the floor.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel stands up, moving his shoulder to assess the damage done by the blade. It hurts but is not life threatening. “Now, we had better get back to the portal before we run into any other demons.” Dean nods, pulling Sammy up beside him, not letting go of the blade he managed to take from the attacker. “Make sure not to drop that.”

Dean’s hand tightens on the handle, face scrunched up with determination. “I’m not letting Sammy get hurt. I won’t drop it.” He displays a level of determination Castiel wishes some of his garrison would display and many other angels as well. Castiel nods then heads through the corridors back to the portal. A few times he senses demons getting closer, but they never get close enough to cause a problem. 

At the portal, Castiel hesitates. Between manifesting blades and the drain from the demons attempting to steal them, he is running low on magical energy. The raid that resulted in Dean’s rescue was only a few days ago, and he can feel the drain on him from that as well. If he uses his magic to fuel the portal, it is likely that he will pass out, but then he looks at Dean, the way he is curving around Sam to make sure nothing happens to him, to check again that nothing happened to him. 

“Sammy, Dean.” The boys look up at him, matching wide eyed looks of curiosity as Castiel holds his arms out to them. “You need to hold onto me and stay still as we pass through the portal. Have you ever been through one, Sammy?” The demonling shakes his head, eyes even wider if at all possible. “You must stay as still as possible until we reach our destination, understand?”

“Yes, sir.” He slips his hand into his brother’s, needing some reassurance. Castiel crouches, picking the boys up in his arms, making sure to put Sammy in the arm with the wounded shoulder, wanting less weight on that side. Reaching out to link to the portal, Castiel gives up the last of his energy to take them back to Heaven, the very hospital were Dean was taken after his rescue, praying that a cherubim and throne are close enough to facilitate the leap from Hell to Heaven.  

The second the portal releases them, Dean falls to his hand and knees, free hand still clutching the sword. He looks around, wondering why Cas just let him fall like that, making sure Sammy’s okay only to see Cas lying on the floor, blood pooling around his shoulder, wings limp. “No!” Dean rolls him to his back, Sammy coming over to help, then shoves Sammy’s hands over the cut. “Pressure, put pressure on it.”

“Yes, Dee.” He looks up, wondering what Dee is planning now only to see him running down the hallway. There’s something funny about his back, but Sammy doesn’t have enough time to look at it to figure it out. Instead, he focuses on the warm wetness spreading over his fingers with sluggish spurts. “Don’t die, Cas. Please don’t die.” He doesn’t know how he feels about the angel, but if Dee likes him, then Sammy wants him to live.

Dean runs for what feels like forever before finally finding an angel. “You gotta come quick!” He grabs the man’s tunic and tugs only to be smack away hard enough to be thrown into a wall. The angel looms over him, lip curling up in a sneer.

“My sister may have forced me to operate on you, but that does not mean that I will be forced to stoop to do anything else for you.” The angel makes sure to let his disgust at the demon roll out and fill the air, enough to have the demonling whimpering at his feet. So when the demonling glares back at him, pushing off the wall to standing on shaking legs, he actually finds himself somewhat impressed. 

He wants to punch the angel so bad, but he needs him, so he knows he can’t. “Not for me.” He coughs a little, the motion painful, but he pushes the pain aside having felt worse. “Cas. He used too much energy. Needs your help. Needs a doctor.”

Raphael stares at the demonling. Commander Castiel used up all of his energy, enough that he cannot be sensed by other angels? What in Heaven was he stupid enough to do, and what could the demonling have talked him into? “Show me where he is.” As he makes the decision, to help Castiel regardless of the messenger, Raphael reaches out to other angels, telling them to find him and bring supplies.

Dean runs back down the hallway to where he left Sammy and Cas on the floor. Even from a distance, he can see that Sammy’s hands are completely red, his eyes panicked. He drops to his knees next to Cas, adding his hands to the mess to create even more pressure. “Please, hurry!” Both boys stare up at the angel, desperate for help and wondering what’s taking him so long to start helping. 

Kneeling down, Raphael hovers his hands over the boys’ hands, assessing the damage below. It is not extensive, but with all of his magic drained along with a poison of some sort in the wound, Castiel’s angelic healing abilities are not strong enough to stem the flow of blood on their own. He starts by drawing out the poison, and when Anna and Ranit arrive, he has them start healing the physical cut itself. As for his magic energy, time is the only way to heal and rejuvenate that. 

What was so damn important that he was willing to risk himself in such a manner?

Sammy and Dean stand off to the side and watch the three angels working. They are still as stone as they do, their focus and energy directed inward instead of outward. When the new male faints, slumping to the side of Cas’, the other two angels don’t flinch, just keep working. Eventually the color returns to Cas’ face, the change making it obvious just how pale he had been before. Dean finally relaxes, releasing some of the guilt he felt for putting Cas in such a shitty situation. He didn’t want Cas to die, just wanted his brother back. 

Work completed, Anna and Raphael sit back on their heels, bloody hands resting on their knees as they attempt to get their breath back, magic taking more out of them than they realized. “He should be fine,” Anna reports, making sure to meet Dean’s eyes so that he can read her sincerity. “Commander Castiel simply needs time to recover, both physically and magically. We will take him to his house to recuperate.”

Raphael stands, lifting Castiel in his arms, magic too drained to do it more elegantly. “You may stay in a room in this hallway. Food and water will brought to you.” He turns and leaves the boys behind. Anna hesitates, not sure if leaving the two alone will be a good idea, but Raphael is her superior, and she can sense the irritation rolling off him, so she rushes to catch up with him. 

Dean stares at the angels walking away, heart tight. Because of him, Cas got hurt, but it’s also because of him that Cas made it back. They didn’t have to take Cas away from him. He can’t see them anymore though, so it’s too late to run after them. Besides, that head healer angel really doesn’t seem to like him, and it’s not worth getting smacked around again. So he takes Sammy’s hand and enters a room at random.

A gasp comes from behind him, and Dean turns around to see Sammy staring at him, shocked. “Your… your wings! They’re gone.” He runs up and smooths his hands over the unblemished skin of Dean’s back. Dean tries to stay still, but he can’t help flinching away from his brother’s hands. “What happened?”

Clenching his fists and pacing the room, Dean tries to figure out what to say. Everyone knows that the minds of demons and angels are capable of understanding things far beyond their years, but that doesn’t mean Dean wants his brother exposed to that. “They wanted to make me suffer,” he finally admits, remembering the taunting of Lamar, “and it was supposed to make me a better sex slave.” He didn’t see how it made a difference, still doesn’t, but it was supposed to mark him as a slave.

Sammy moves close again, wrapping his arms around his brother from behind. No wonder Dee took so long to come back. He  _ couldn’t  _ come back. But he did come back because Dee never breaks a promise to Sammy. “I don’t care. You’re still my big brother. They can cut mine off too.” Whatever it takes to make his big brother feel better.”

“No!” Dean spins around in his brother’s grasp to grab his shoulders, pushing him away enough that he can meet his eyes. “Don’t say that, ever. I won’t let you go through that pain no matter why you think it’s a good idea.” His brother will never suffer the way that Dean has, even if Dean has to suffer in his place. 

Opening his mouth to argue, wanting to be like his brother as much as possible, Sammy closes it when he sees the determination in his eyes. It’ll take a lot more than he has to change his brother’s mind. “Then can we sleep? Lola said I had to get used to sleeping less, so I’m always tired.”

Sleeping less is considered a good thing for demon children, training for when they don’t need sleep as adults. The earlier one can stop sleeping, the stronger one is considered by society. Dean was in training for that because the less time that he’s sleeping, the more time he can be working for the demons who own him. “Yeah, Sammy, let’s sleep.” They climb into the bed, Dean wrapping his arms around his brother so that if anything happens, people will have to go through him to get at Sammy. He’s never leaving him again. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and thank you so, so much for the understanding and the support. My inspiration has been non existent, so I'm glad that I've written ahead. I just hit 90,500 words, and I'm freaking out. Normally at this point I lose interest and inspiration, so thank you for your comments and kudos to keep me going.

The boys wake up to the smells of new food and rush over to the table and shovel it in. Even though there were supposed to be used as slaves and work for demons, they never received quite enough food. After all, slaves are easily replaceable. Once their stomachs stop rumbling, the boys sit on the bed again, unsure what to do now. 

“Can we go look for him?” Sammy looks up at Dee, wanting to make him feel better. There’s a sad look on his face, one Sammy’s only seen once before, when Lola took him away from Sammy. He never wants to see it again, not if he has anything to say about it. Dee isn’t the only one who cares about his brother. “This place can’t be that big.”

Dean perks up a little at the idea. Anna said that Cas would be okay, but he needs to see it for himself. And it’s morning, so Cas should be better now. Maybe not perfect, maybe not as good as he was before, not yet, but still better. Jumping off the bed, he holds out a hand to Sammy so they can leave. “Yeah, let’s go find Cas. We have to thank him anyway.” How big can a hospital be?

Really big.

They move through hallway after hallway, passing angel after angel, but nowhere does he sense Cas. He has to be here somewhere; he was unconscious yesterday, so there’s no way he went home. Anna wouldn’t let that happen if he wasn’t ready, and there’s no way Cas is ready for that. Thinking it through, Dean decides to start looking for Anna instead. She should have the answers that he’s looking for.

“Dean.” Anna looks down at the boy tugging on her skirt, surprised to see them out and about given that most angels in the hospital aren’t too fond of demons. “What can I do for you? Are you two alright? Do you need something?” She isn’t too busy, so she has enough time to focus on the boys and their concerns for the moment. 

“Where’s Cas?” Sammy asks since Dee can’t say anything even though he did open and close his mouth a few times. He’s just as worried as Dee is, so he doesn’t mind asking. “Can we see him? We really want to see him, say thank you for helping us.” Lola was never big on that, but Dee told him to say thank you all the time, especially with angels, so he’s trying. 

Anna sighs, shaking her head a little. “He’s already at home. As someone powerful, he has the ability to imbue his house with aspects of his energy, more than just the standard protection spells,” Anna explains, crouching down to put herself on the same level as the boys. “He has a nurse with him in case he needs help, but he will recover better at home than he will here.” Hopefully they won’t be too disappointed as they need to focus on getting ready to be adopted, especially if they hope to be adopted by a guardian angel and a demon instead of a demon couple. 

No matter how much she wished that Castiel would adopt Dean, she knows that he will never adopt two children. If he was even considering it, he would have told her to move the boys to his house along with him. Leaving them in the hospital is a clear indication of how he feels. 

Dean frowns at the idea of not seeing Cas again but has to admit that he wants him to be at home if that’s the best place for him to get better. “Can you take us there, so we can see him? We’re both better now and can leave the hospital.” And even if he wasn’t quite ready to leave, he’d lie and say he was. He has to thank Cas as much as possible even if he can’t use his tail the way he wants to. Words just don’t seem like enough. “Please, Anna?”

She hesitates not wanting to hurt his feelings but also knowing that she can’t lie to him. “I’m afraid that I can’t take you to his house, Dean. He needs time to recover, and having a demon there won’t be good for him, even a demon he knows. What you need-”

Cutting her off with a hand to the face, Dean grabs Sammy’s hand and starts dragging him the direction of the nearest portal. If Anna won’t take him to Cas, then he’ll just have to do it himself. No one’s going to stop him, no one, from seeing Cas again. 

He wants the rest of his feathers.

And he wants to be good boy for Cas too.

Anna starts after the boys to drag them back but stops. There’s a sense of leaking magic coming from Dean as if his magic has the energy and ability to manipulate the very world around him. She knows that she should drag the boys back regardless of what she senses, but she wants to see what will happen next. She wants to see what one little demon boy can do to change the world, to change Commander Castiel’s world. Whatever happens, it’ll be interesting. 

In his house, leaps and bounds away from the hospital, Castiel opens his eyes, already feeling better. The ability to store magic and energy in crystals is a lifesaver, something he is grateful he took the time to master. Many angels have become too soft, depending too much on medics and hospitals for healing instead of themselves. After checking his shoulder to make sure that it has not reopened, Castiel leverages himself out of bed to walk through his house. To speed up his healing process, he needs to eat. 

The simple processes of eating and checking the wards around his home, up and strong even in the middle of Heaven, drains Castiel of more energy than he would like to admit. He retires to his bed once again, determined this time to sleep until he has returned to his full strength. Two, three days at the most, should be more than enough. 

When his eyes fly open again, startled into action by the sound of an alarm, he knows that it has only been a day and a half since he last awoke. Still, that is enough time for him to have recovered enough to handle whoever is at his house. No demon weak enough to go undetected so long in Heaven will be strong enough to give him much of a challenge on his own turf. Not bothering with a tunic, Castiel lets his wings sit high above his head while his sword rests relaxed at his side. 

A simple fight against a weak intruder will be a nice method of measuring his current level of recovery. 

Outside, Castiel heads in the direction of the warning only to see a small lump just inside the boundary of his garden. There is no movement, so he begins to wonder if this fight will be over before it even begins. Something about the lump rubs against his senses, something familiar about it, but he cannot quite figure out what. When he reaches the lump, looking down at it, there is a little movement as part of the lump looks back at him.

“Cas?” It is Sammy, Dean’s younger brother. “Dee wanted to thank you, and Anna wouldn’t bring us, so he took us through the portal, and then we walked here because he could smell you, but he fell a little bit ago, and I pulled him-”

“Enough.” Castiel uses a little magic to send his sword back to the armory then bends down to scoop Dean up in his arms. He should have known that it would not have been as simple as leaving the boy behind at the hospital to get the boy out of his life. He most likely came to get the rest of the feathers that he is due or for the rest of the three days that he was promised. “Follow me, Sammy.”

There is a little huff of irritation from behind him, but it is quickly followed by footsteps, so Castiel knows that his order has been obeyed. For someone only two years old, Sammy already has a very well developed attitude. As much as Anna likes to talk about Dean’s magical potential, Castiel has a feeling that Sammy’s mental capabilities will be equally impressive once he has had a chance to take lessons. 

Inside the house, Sammy watches as Cas puts Dee in a bed, even going so far as to slip him between the sheets. Then he places a hand on Dee’s forehead and closes his eyes. Sammy wishes he knew more about healing so that he could help Dee himself, or at least know what Cas is doing, but he just has to wait for Cas to talk to him again. Hopefully that doesn’t take too long. He needs to know that Dee will be okay. Sammy couldn’t take it if Dee was gone again, not so soon after getting him back. 

When Cas opens his eyes, Sammy rushes over to be right next to him. “Well? Is he okay? Is he going to be okay?” Pretty, pretty please.

Cas nods his head. “He shall recover. Similar to my situation, he has simply used too much of his magical energy and needs time to recover. Let him sleep, and he should be fine in a day or so, depending on how much energy he has to replenish.”

Sammy nods back before scrambling up on the bed to sit next to Dee. He’ll watch over him and make sure that nothing happens. He might only be two, but he’s not a baby, and he’s the only one in the house who isn’t sick. “Fine. You go get better too, and I’ll wait here.” He can always say thanks later once everyone is better.

“Very well.” Straightening up from his seat on the bed, Castiel leaves the room to the two brothers. Although they are young, they are still demons, so he casts a few additional protection spells outside the room. If they decide to leave, he will be notified, and their magic will be locked inside them. Until he can verify Sammy’s words that Dean simply wants to express his gratitude, Castiel does not completely trust the two demonlings. The magic also works to keep the sensation of ‘demon’ inside the room making it more comfortable in his house. Settled, Castiel returns to his room to sleep once again.

Dee breathes deep and even, and Sammy wants to watch his brother the whole time, watch over him and make sure that nothing happens to him the same way he would for Sammy, but he can’t keep his eyes open. Sleep wins, and he slumps over in the bed to lie next to his older brother, hands finding each other under the sheets. At some point he jerks awake only to realize that Dee has rolled so that he’s wrapped around Sammy. Smiling, he settles back down to sleep. He should have known that Dee wouldn’t let himself be protected for too long. 

When Dean wakes up, he has no idea where he is. The only things he can smell are Sammy and Cas, although Cas’ scent is really faint. He looks around and sees a very bare room, just a dresser and the bed he’s in with Sammy. Maybe he can explain where they are because this doesn’t look much like a hotel room. Shaking his shoulder, Dean looks down at Sammy. “Hey, wake up.” He blinks a few times and looks up at Dean. “Where are we?”

Still blinking, Sammy sits up and rubs his eyes. “We’re in Cas’ house, Dee. He found us outside and carried you in here so you could sleep and get better.” Sammy tilts his head to look at Dean. “Are you better? Do you need more sleep?”

Rolling his shoulders, stretching his arms then legs, Dean shakes his head. “I’m good. Don’t need anymore sleep. Just have to find Cas.” Hopping out of bed, he doesn’t wobble in the slightest, so now he knows he didn’t lie. “So, where’s Cas?”

Sammy shrugs. “I don’t know. He left us here alone. He’s probably in his room.”

“Then let’s go.” Dean smiles and holds out his arms to help his little brother of the bed. “Come on, Sammy. We’ve got an angel to thank.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no keeping Dean away from his angel, is there? ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments that keep coming in. I appreciate them all, and they remind me to keep writing. I need to turn off Netflix and write more, or I'm going to run out of things to post. I need to write!  
> And little Dean is so adorable. Cas just can't get rid of him, not at all.

Castiel wakes up and stretches all ten of his limbs, grateful to be at full strength again. Even so, it will still be a few days before he considers going back to work. Bartholomew is more than capable of remaining in charge for a few more days, and Castiel will only be needed once they know where Darin or one of his underlings has been located. 

Striding through his house, he heads for the kitchen to eat again. He waves his hand over the machine to summon food from Earth and opens it to reveal a hamburger. Of all the foods that are summoned, this is his favorite. He eats all three of them in quick succession then leans against the counter, trying to figure out what to do next. Ideally, he should take a few more days off to ensure his recovery, but something under his skin itches at him to do more. Perhaps he will track down Dean once again to get the information on where Darin is located. 

Afterall, he did uphold his end of their bargain.

Before he can wonder where the boy and his brother are, he hears the pitter patter of small footsteps on the wooden floor of his living room. He tenses, not sure what to expect only to have something launched at him. His arms close around the bundle now in his chest, and the smell of Dean becomes overwhelming. At least he doesn’t have to track him down anymore. Instead, he shifts around so that the boy is on his hip. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

“Much better.” Dean throws his arms around Cas’ neck and buries his nose in the skin there, breathing in his scent. “Thank you.” He wraps his tail around Cas’ waist, wanting to do more with it but remembering the way Cas reacted last time, he waits. Maybe next time, when they’re a little more alone. Although if he didn’t want it, he should have put some clothes on. “I couldn’t have gotten Sammy without you.”

Castiel pats Dean’s back, trying to soothe the boy. He might not be crying this time, but there’s still a sense of fragility coming from him. “You are more than welcome. Although demons are not my favorite beings, a child is still a child, and they all deserve a chance to prove themselves.” Not all angels are good people, so perhaps not all demons are bad people if given a chance to learn how to behave properly. 

“Yeah, thank you, Cas.” A pat on his leg makes him look down to see Dean’s brother, Sammy. “I missed Dee but couldn’t get out on my own. I’m smart,” he announces, kicking at the floor, “but I’m not old enough to do everything I think about doing.”

“You will become stronger with age, little one.” Castiel remembers that age, wanting to do everything that he can think of only to come up against the limitations of youth. “Patience is what you need at the moment, along with time. Learn what you can so that once you have the strength, you can do what you want.”

“If you say so.” The child does not appear convinced, but Castiel does not know what else to tell the boy, so he refocuses on Dean.

“You said that you are better. Have you recovered completely, or do you need to sleep again?” When there is no response, Castiel refocuses on Dean only to find him enthralled once again by the wings behind the angel. With a soft sigh, he moves his wing forward giving his unspoken permission to touch them, and Dean’s fingers are twined through his feathers in seconds. He does his best to control his body’s reaction to the touch, wings tending to have a direct connection to the sexual organs. That is not a reaction he ever needs to have in relation to a youngling, especially not in front of his even younger brother. 

Dean sighs, almost too focused on the wings to respond. When a feather comes free in his fingers, he smiles and twists around to hold it against his chest. “I don’t need more sleep. I’m not as strong as you are, so I don’t need as much time as you do.” He moves his hand so he can rub the feather against his face like he has with the others. There’s something special about having them against his face. It also reminds him of his deal with Cas. “Do you want to talk about Darin now? It won’t be easy to tell you where he is, I might have to show you, but we can start now if you want.”

Castiel considers it then reaches down to hold out a hand for Sammy, leading them deeper into his house to what counts as a war room. Fortunately for his current situation, whoever designed the house included a wardrobe here, so Castiel takes a moment to pull on a tunic after sitting Dean on the table. “On this table is the most complete map of Hell that we have been able to assemble.” He helps Dean move around so that he kneels on the table and looks at the map. “Will this be sufficient to show us where Darin is located?”

Dean looks over everything, trying to put the flat, two dimensional map into terms of the world he was raised in. It takes a long moment, but then things click together and everything makes sense to him. “He’ll be here.” Dean points at one of the inner rings of Greed’s Circle of Hell. “He doesn’t stay in the center, considering it too obvious, so he alternates between the three closest rings. Right now, he should be in the second ring.” 

Damn. As much as Castiel wishes to take down Darin, capture a demon of his stature, a raid on a Second Ring of a Circle of Hell is more than just a little risky. It will take serious planning and many angels to carry out a raid of that magnitude. “And how sure are you of this location?” While willing to plan such a raid, he is not willing to do it for nothing. 

He cocks his head, looking down at the map before shuffling around on his knees to face Castiel again. “Very sure,” Dean tells him, face serious, lacking the boyish smile he so often wears, no sign of his dimples. “Darin likes to move around a lot to avoid being captured by stronger demons or maybe even angels. But he’s a little more predictable in his travels than he realizes, so I’m very sure that he’s there.” 

Very well. Castiel picks Dean up to set him on his hip once again, offering a hand to Sammy as well. “Thank you for your help.” Reaching out to Anna and getting permission, he uses all six of his wings to carry the boys to her house as fast as possible. “Anna will take care of you from here. I need to plan with our other Commanders so that we can execute the raid to capture Darin.” He places Dean on the ground, not looking at the boy, knowing that meeting his eyes will change his resolve. 

“But...” Dean looks up at Cas, heartbroken. He still owes him a day spent together and some feathers. Cas can’t just leave them here. Before he can reach out to grab his hand, Cas is going leaving him alone with Sammy. 

No.

Cas.

“We’ll see him again.” Sammy grabs his hand but doesn’t pull him anywhere, just gives him support. When Dean’s stared at nothing for long enough, he turns around, and the two head for the house behind them where they see Anna standing in the doorway, waiting for them. 

They stood there longer than she thought they would. Whatever Dean’s connection is to Castiel, this separation will not be good for it. However, she will take them boys in, do what she can to keep them happy as long as Castiel is gone. It will not be easy, but she will do whatever it takes to fulfill her brother’s request. “Welcome, Dean, Sammy. You can stay with me as long as you need.” Or however long Castiel is gone. 

Dean smiles at her, grateful for the familiar face and a chance to stay in Heaven rather than being returned to Hell. “Thank you, Anna. Please, let us know how we can help you as we stay here with you.” He learned some basic manners, somewhere. 

And so they stay with her, and Anna becomes their mother. They learn to read, to write, to do household chores, and more. As the months go by, they figure out what they want to learn and focus on those subjects. Dean hones what magical skills he has, finding ways to stretch his limited reserves and how to both defend and attack with magic. He doesn't neglect the physical though, realizing that his magic is limited at the moment, and that a punch can always be useful, remembering what Cas told him. Sammy dedicates himself to languages and books, learning everything he can and telling Dee anything he’d find useful. 

A year passes in this fashion, the boys living with Anna, free to do as they wish as long as they are polite to guests and clean up after themselves. At first, Dean asks about Cas once or twice a week, but after three months, Anna never hears his name again. She knows that Dean misses him, hearing about it from Sam, but Dean seems to have locked that longing away inside him, unwilling to talk about it anymore. 

After finishing the set of exercises of the human exercise known as Krav Maga, Dean takes a shower, head hanging down into his chest. There’s this emptiness inside him, the part of him that misses Cas, and he knows that the only reason he was left behind is because Cas sees him as a kid. And yeah, he might be a kid, but he has more strength now than all the other kids Cas’ll ever meet. When he comes back, Cas isn’t leaving Dean behind ever again. 

Drying off, something twinges through him, echoing through that empty spot in his heart. It isn’t pain, but it makes him stand up and pay a little more attention. It’s time to leave Anna’s house and go back to Cas’. He might not like it, but Dean doesn’t care. He pulls on a clean tunic and heads through the house, following his nose to find Sammy. It’s a little pointless, trying that hard, since he’s in the library the way he always is. 

“What’s up, Dean?” Sammy doesn’t bother looking up from the book in front of him, so he misses the little frown on Dean’s face. He misses Sammy calling him Dee. 

“It’s time to leave.” That gets his attention enough to look up from the book. “We’re going back to Cas’ house.” Even if they have to wait another year there, they’re going, and they’re leaving today as soon as Anna gets back so they can tell her. As much as he wants to leave now, he doesn’t want her to worry.

Sammy closes his book, starting to clean up the mess on the table. “He’s back? I haven’t heard anything from the angels about a successful raid.”

Dean’s eyes flicker over to the radio Sammy built to capture the public communications between the angels. “I don’t know. But I know that it’s time to go. We leave today.”

“Got it.” Dean helps with the rest of the library clean up, and then they pack their bags, dropping them at the front door only second before Anna walks into the house.

“Evening, boys.” She notices the bags at the door and frowns. “Going somewhere?”

“We’re going to Cas’ house.” Dean meets her eyes straight on, and Anna admits his composure impresses her. Even with the quick mental aging of angels and demons, Dean manages to suppress his more childlike instincts and reactions better than others. “You can visit if you like, but you can’t stop us.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Anna steps forward and presses a kiss to each of their foreheads. “Best of luck, both of you.” She has fulfilled her brother’s request, taking care of the boys, and now it his turn to step up. 

They leave, Dean using a quick spell to levitate his body as Sammy extends his wings, and they fly over to Cas’ house, following Dean’s nose. The feathers he sleeps with every night have lost their scent, but Dean will never forget it, the scent nestled in the hollow part of his chest. When they let themselves into the house, Dean relaxes more than he has in a year, the scent of Cas surrounding him. 

“I’m gonna go find the library,” Sammy announces, rushing off through the house, probably following his nose. He doesn’t train as much as Dean would like him to, even as young as he is, but Sammy could find an old book from a mile away with his nose. He’ll probably pick the bedroom closest to the library, so Dean heads in the opposite direction, not sure where he wants to sleep. 

He wanders through the house with no real destination in mind and finds himself in an area that smells extra strong of Cas. Dean lets himself into a room and realizes that it must be Cas’ bedroom given how strong the scent is and the massive bed sitting against one wall. Dean immediately decides that this is going to be where he sleeps. Maybe he’ll sleep without waking up every hour now. Stripping, Dean climbs into the bed and settles his head on a pillow. Letting the scent of Cas surround him, he slips into sleep in moments. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't say no to Dean. No one can because it's impossible.   
> And Cas has a naughty, naughty dream.

Exhausted and frustrated, Castiel returns to Heaven with his garrison. Only three angels were lost in the raid, a minor miracle given how poorly the raid went. The injured are in the dozens which is to be expected. Darin was nowhere near the Second Ring of Greed, and there were far too many demons there for it to be normal. Word must have spread that Dean was in Heaven’s hands at that he would know where to find Darin. 

“We will discuss this tomorrow,” he announces to his men, ignoring the growing frustration coming from Bartholomew. “Go home and recuperate.” Taking his own advice, Castiel flies himself home only to be confronted with the smell of demon. It’s an odd scent, the magic far too strong for the age he senses, and he follows the stronger scent with his sword out and armor on. 

It leads directly to his room, and he flings the door open to the last sight he ever expected to see. When he requested that Anna take care of the boys, he expected them to stay with her until maturity, not come back to him. 

He should have known better. 

Curled up at the head of his bed, feather in one hand, thumb of the other in his mouth, is Dean. Castiel stares, sword slumping at his side, trying to figure out how to process the sight while realizing that that second scent must be Sammy. The longer he stares, the more a small part of his chest eases, a part of him that he did not realize was tight until it is no longer.

He is too tired to deal with this right now, to figure out what this feeling in his chest is and what it might mean. Shucking his armor and weapon, Castiel heads into the bathroom where he showers off the black demon blood that soaked through his tunic and made his feathers clump together. After drying off, Castiel eyes his bed and the demonling inside then shrugs his shoulders. He will not be exiled from his own bed and room, so he slips between the sheets on the other side of the bed, not wanting to touch the boy. 

A futile effort. Only moments after Castiel settles in the bed, Dean rolls over and snuggles into Castiel's side. While he knows that he should push the boy away, he does not feel like dealing with it at the moment, too tired for the struggle he knows will ensue even with Dean asleep. So he draws the boy closer to his chest, wings wrapping them in a dark cocoon of silence. Dean wiggles a little, making a little happy noise, then settles down again, the soft sound of his breathing luling Castiel to sleep. 

When Dean wakes up, it’s way too dark to be normal, and he reaches for the magic inside that he’s been learning to use. A second later, he realizes that he can smell Cas even better than before which helps him realize that the darkness comes from his wings, not a threat. Ignoring the rule, deciding it doesn't count anymore after a year, Dean strokes his fingers through the feathers, nuzzling up against the ones that are next to his face on the pillow, the emptiness in his chest fading a little. 

Cas is back. 

Castiel wakes up to fingers playing over his wings, a sensual feeling he has not felt in over a year. It is too soft for the death and destruction that has occupied his life. Dean’s scent wraps around him, reminding him that the person giving him such pleasure is far too young to do so, but he fakes sleep for a few moments longer, reveling in an intimacy he has not felt since his mother taught him to groom his wings.

But he cannot pretend forever. “Good morning, Dean.” Using his hands to untangle Dean’s fingers from his wings, Castiel rolls the boy over to face him. “Why did I come home to find you in my bed?” The house does not yet smell strongly enough of Dean for him to have been here long, so how did Dean know exactly when he would arrive?

Dean shrugs in his arms, wiggling closer until his nose rests against Castiel’s collarbone. “I just felt it, Cas. I don’t know what, but I knew that I had to come over. Sammy came with me.”  The words whisper over his skin until Dean shifts to look up at Cas, amber eyes nearly glowing at him in the dark. “That’s okay, Cas, isn’t it? We can stay here now.”

His last words are a statement rather than a question, but Castiel does still have the option to turn him down. As the adult, as the owner of the home, yes, Castiel does have the final word, but he already knows that there is no way that he can turn down the pleading in those earnest, amber eyes. What is it about this demon? “If you stay here, you will earn your keep, and you will learn to use your magic, understand?” He should be saying no. What does he know about raising children? But a part of his chest tightens at the idea of letting someone else raise Dean, the same part of him that relaxed the night before at the sight of Dean in his bed. 

Nodding, Dean shifts so that his tail has a little more freedom of movement. “We can do the chores around the house, just like Anna made us do.” Move it up over his back and closer to Cas. This close together, he can feel that Cas' body is reacting, although it might be because of the morning, not him, but he’s going to take advantage of it anyway. “And I can take care of you extra special too.” He smiles extra big, making sure his dimples show as his tail wraps around Cas’ dick, focusing on making it even harder. 

Cas jerks, hand going down to unravel the tail around his dick. “Dean, no.” 

He pouts, trying to get his tail back in place, but Cas’ hands are too skilled, keeping him away. “But Caaas,” he whines, giving up and cuddling into his chest, praying that he didn’t make Cas mad enough to kick them out. Dean will be a good boy for him. Cas doesn’t seem mad, but he’s also really good at hiding his emotions. “But I’m good at this. I was trained for a year, and I was the best.” The empty little part in his chest starts to ache a little. “Why won’t you let me show you?” He remembers what Cas told him the day he rescued Dean, starting to worry that maybe Cas lied to him. “Aren’t I pretty?”

The reminder of what he said brings to mind what Dean told him, that he was being made ugly so that he’d only be good to suck and fuck cock. The words still make Castiel cringe, even if only in his head. Given the softness still in his face a year later and the dimples he flashes on command, there is no arguing that Dean is pretty. Which is the problem for Castiel, his body reacting to the touches, his scent, no matter how much his mind tells him no. Sitting up, Castiel pulls his wings back and settles the boy in his lap. 

“You are pretty, Dean, but that does not mean you have to do anything with it.” How is he supposed to say this, whatever 'this' is, to convince the boy to leave him be? “If you are to live with me, there will be rules about this too. Are you willing to obey them?” An old phrase floats through his mind as his hands settle on the boy’s hips. “Will you be a good boy for me?”

The child nods eagerly, looking up, eyes wide, waiting to hear. 

“You will not come into my room unless it is to clean.” Already, he can see the boy slumping down. “You will not touch me in a sexual manner. If you can follow both of these rules, the once you are of age, we can talk them over, possibly change them.” The despair on the boy’s face makes him offer that loophole, that little out, in hopes of making him smile again maybe even see his dimples shining out again. “Do you agree to this, Dean?”

He considers the rules for a long moment, tail flicking around behind him but not coming near Castiel, then nods. “Fine. But then I get a feather every day that I behave and follow all the rules.”

Castiel considers the counter offer, surprised that the counter was as simple as it is, and accepts it. “Very well. Come. Let us find Sammy and set the ground rules for the house. Then we can have breakfast and start scheduling your lessons.” Demon or angel, all children need to learn. 

The rules mirror those set out by Anna, so it doesn’t take long for Sammy and Dean to settle into Cas’ house. Sammy still spends most of his time in the library, really only coming out to eat, sleep, and do chores. Most days, Dean has to go drag him out of the library to make sure that he eats. He also forces him to do some exercises so that his body will grow up strong enough to protect his mind. Dean will always be there for Sammy, making sure that no one touches him, but he has to make sure Sammy will be fine if something extreme does happen. 

After a week, Dean knocks on Cas’ office door where he retreated after dinner, hoping it’s not against the rules. He’s not allowed in the bedroom most of the time, and the office is a very private place for Cas too, so he’s not sure if it’s included in the off limits rooms. There’s a long moment of quiet before the door opens to reveal Cas with his standard blank face. Would it kill the guy to show a little bit of emotion? “Can I come in for a moment? I have a question.”

Cas steps back and lets him into the office. “What do you want to know?” Dean ignores him for a moment, looking around the room. It’s dark woods, a big desk, two chairs, and nothing more. Apparently angels don’t need much to do their work.

“When you left, you were going to get Darin. Did you?” He wants to make sure that the information he gave Cas was useful. He wants to be useful to Cas. And he prayed every night to make sure that Cas would be safe and successful. 

With a sigh, Castiel sits behind his desk. The desire to serve is written across the boy’s face, and he does not want to hurt him, but he also refuses to lie to him. “No, we were not able to find Darin, but we were able to capture many demons of a higher ranking than we normally encounter on raids.” Not an optimal outcome but better than nothing.

Dean’s face falls with disappointment, shoulders slumping along with it. “But he should have been there! Why wasn’t he?” Why couldn’t he do this for Cas? Apparently demon prayers don’t mean anything. 

Castiel beckons the boy closer, drawing his wings around him once Dean settles in his lap. Comforting people is not something he does often, but even he can see that his wings help the boy calm down. Sure enough, small hands anchor themselves in the feathers, and the level of distress scenting in the air drops immediately. “Word spreads quickly in Hell after a raid, and it would not have been hard for them to learn that you were living in Heaven. If Darin knew that you knew his schedule, then he would have moved as soon as he knew you were with us up here.”

“Oh.” The word hangs flat and short in the air, fingers stilling for a moment before moving even faster through and deeper into the feathers. Watching Dean’s feet swing back and forth, tail flicking around, the emotions playing across his face, Castiel is reminded just how young the boy truly is. He might act older and have the magical abilities of someone far beyond his years, but he still has moments that highlight his youth. “But you got something out of it?”

Nodding, Castiel runs his fingers through the boy’s hair like his mother used to do for him. “We captured many demons, several of whom could provide us with the information we need to capture Darin at a later date. Do not feel guilty that we did not apprehend him. There is always time to get him at a later date.” And no matter what happens, no matter the raid, there will always be a fight against demon, another raid to carry out, another demon to capture.

The boy nods, still focused on the feathers in front of him, feet still swinging. The two sit in the quiet, everything said that is going to be said for the night. At some point, Castiel looks down to see the boy’s head resting against Castiel’s chest, eyes closed and thumb in his mouth again. A horrible habit, but Dean has behaved well this past week, so Castiel decides to let him continue as he picks him up and carries him to his room. After tucking the boy into his bed, Castiel hesitates then gives into temptation and presses a small kiss to his forehead while placing two feathers in his hand. “Sleep well, Dean.”

Leaving, he considers going back to his office but knows that his concentration and focus have been broken enough that returning to work will not be productive. So he heads to his room for a quick shower before storing excess energy in the crystals surrounding his bed. The sheets feel extra soft against his skin tonight, and Castiel sinks into the feeling, falling asleep rather quickly. 

Hands run along his body, arousing him and making his wings flare out and skin tingle. Castiel moans, appreciating the feelings, part of him wishing he wasn’t so work oriented so he could experience this a little more often. He lets the person manipulate his body until he is hard and straining, ready for whatever his partner has planned. When a mouth closes around him, he arches off the bed, hand coming down to rest on the head giving him so much pleasure. The hair is shorter than anticipated, but he does not focus on it too long, the pleasure too overwhelming. 

Within the dream, his subconscious telling him that the only way that this could happen is within a dream, Castiel opens his eyes to see Dean kneeling between his legs, tail flickering back and forth before curling around his erection to stroke up and down. He starts to protest, but dream Dean is stronger than Castiel’s protests and does not move. The sensations are too much for Castiel to stop, body overtaking mind, and he explodes, Dean sucking the pleasure out of him drop by drop. The second his body finishes, Castiel opens his eyes for real to find semen cooling on his abs and chest, erection already gone. 

“Damn it.” After cleaning up his mess, Castiel paces his room, unable to look at his bed let alone sleep in it. What was it about previous day that led to such a dream? Could it have been the kiss to the forehead? That makes no sense as that is a fatherly gesture, not a sexual one. Regardless, he needs to make sure not to have a similar dream in the future, needs to ensure that the child is not sexualized any longer, no matter what it takes. It is going to be a very long eleven years until Dean reaches the age of maturity. Castiel looks back at his bed, body stirring again. 

A very long eleven years. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Dean, parental Cas, and protective Sammy. I love these parts of them, and they're so much fun. And when Dean comes up with a new name for Cas, it's even better. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, thanks for the comments. If there are things you want to see, questions you have, please, please, please comment. I can try to incorporate things into the story, and I'll do my best to answer questions. The more you ask, the more I have to think about things, and the better it'll all turn out. Please and thank you!

“But, Cas, I don’t wanna.” Dean pulls and tugs, trying to get his arm free from Cas’ grasp but he doesn’t have a chance. Even after all the working out he’s been doing, improving his magic and his body, he’s still so much weaker than Cas. “I have a bunch of exercises to go through.” And he really doesn’t want to have any lessons like this even if it would make Cas happy with him. 

“You do not have a choice in this, Dean.” Cas keeps moving through the house, not bothered or even slowed by Dean’s struggles. “If you are to live with angels, then you need to know our history. After two years living in Heaven, you should know far more than you do.”

Dean sighs. “Cas, I don’t care who did what way back when during the creation of mankind and demonkind. I don’t care which angel shagged which to create what angel. I just wanna keep working on my magic.” He knows that as an eight year old he maybe shouldn't whine this much, but he can’t help it. That and he likes trying to see if he can get a rise out of Cas. It’s been a year of teasing him and nothing. 

“Dean.” Now Cas stops, glaring down at Dean which makes him feel small and petty for pushing at Cas. Not really the reaction he was hoping for. “I know that you do not prefer to learn things in books, but there are still things that you need to learn. If you wish to continue living with me, this is something you need to do.”

He slumps down, shoulders pulling forward as his head hangs down. “I’m sorry, Cas. But why does it matter if I know who’s who? It’s not like I’m going to meet any of these people.” Two years in Heaven, and he hasn’t seen anyone new or anyone important. Well, except maybe Raphael, but he’s a douchebag, so he kind of doesn’t count. 

Cas sighs and crouches down so that he doesn’t have to crane his neck to see, putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder. It’s a little thing, but he can feel it all over, that little spot in his chest warming up. “The past year, my family has refused to visit me here because of you and Sammy. I do not mind as I can see my family at their homes. However, my mother refuses to continue not visiting, and therefore I need to make sure that you know enough to answer any questions she might have when she visits. I need you to do this for me. I need you to be a good boy for me.”

Those are the magic words, being a good boy for Cas, being  _ his  _ good boy. Dean will do whatever it takes to make sure that he gets to stay with Cas even if that means learning a bunch of stupid stuff. So he heaves a sigh and straightens up to face Cas straight on. “Fine. But I want breaks to do something, even just walk around, okay?”

He cocks his head, considering the offer, then Cas nods. “Very well, but in that case, doing well in your lessons, not just simply attending them, will be required if you are to earn a feather.” It’s been over a year, and Cas still gives him a feather every day he behaves well. Sammy makes fun of him for it, but Dean wouldn’t trade those feathers for anything. He has plans for those feathers. 

“Deal.” Dean holds out his hand, and Cas shakes it. “Lead on to the library.”

The next three hours are pure torture. He even wonders if having his wings cut off again might be better than this shit for several more weeks. Cas said he has to learn the history of the angels in the next three weeks before his mother comes to visit, and there’s no way he’ll survive that long, no way. 

“I’m done,” Dean cries out, flopping down on his back on the stone floor, wincing when his head bounces off the tile. “I can’t learn anything else.”

Sammy crawls up on the table to look down at him over the edge. “We’ve barely started. There’s lots more to teach you. Sit up again.”

“No.” He looks up over at Cas, eyes wide and pleading, wishing he could smile and flash his dimples, his most powerful manipulator, but he's just too irritated to even fake it. “Please, Cas, can we be done for the day?” Rolling over, he gets up on his knees to shuffle over to Cas’ leg, holding it while staring at him even closer. “Please, please, please, Daddy?” Again, he’d try to smile, but it’d only be a grimace, and those are never effective against anyone.

Cas sighs and drops a hand to rest on top of his head, playing through his hair. He’s been growing it out for times exactly like this. It’s not too long, long enough to look like a girl, but it _is_ long enough that Cas has something to play with. Once he gets Cas where he wants him, having longer hair will be good. Lola told him that, but he didn’t have a chance to grow it longer in Hell because it kept getting too dirty. 

“Very well. Starting tomorrow, you will have three hours of lessons in the morning, and then there will be work for you to do on your own. Not even with Sammy,” Cas warns, fingers tightening in his hair, “and I will know if you attempt to cheat and get help from your brother. As with the other rules, misbehaving will result in a spanking.”

Damn it. That was the plan, getting Sammy to do it for him. Now he has to do it on his own because he’s going to earn a feather and be a good boy and not make Cas spank him again. Ugh. So much work. “Alright. But I don’t have any work left today?” Cas shakes his head, and Dean bounces up with a big smile, dimples out in full force. “Thanks, Daddy!” He throws his arms around Cas’ neck for a big hug before scampering off. He’s got a bunch of new spells that Sammy gave him to practice. 

Castiel stares after the boy, trying to remove the memory of his body pressed up against him from his brain, the innocent way he calls out ‘Daddy,’ but the more he tries to forget it, the more he remembers it. The added warmth on his skin does not help the situation. “Do you know what he has been working on?” While Castiel can smell and sense the magic Dean uses and practices everyday, he cannot figure out what the purpose of the magic is.

Sammy shrugs, crawling back off the table to kneel in the chair he occupied while assisting to teach Dean. “He wants to get really good at fighting magic and fighting with his body. He acts like he’s going to take on Hell, which is crazy, but it’s his goal, so I help when I can.”

Narrowing his eyes, Castiel focuses on the books scattered around Sammy for the first time today. “Those books involve very advanced magic. Are you sure that you are not providing your brother with something that will cause him harm?” While Castiel trusts Sammy to keep his brother’s interests at heart, if he does not know what Dean’s magical limits are, he could inadvertently cause severe damage to his brother. 

Letting out a little huff, Sammy presents Castiel with a look he believes his brother Gabriel would refer to as a ‘bitch face.' “I might be little, but I know how to take care of my brother. Before giving him any spells, I set up crystals around the perimeter of his practice space. They measure and record his magical levels, so I know what he can and can’t do.” Sammy shakes his head and looks back down at the book in front of him. “Dean doesn’t know when to stop, so I did my best to make sure he wouldn’t go too far.”

There is an interesting dynamic between the two brothers. On the surface, Dean is the one taking care of his brother, making sure he eats, sleeps, does chores. Yet it is a two way street, the younger taking care of the elder in his own way as well. “Thank you for that. I would not want Dean’s ambitions to cause him injury.” He wants to see both boys grow up to be strong, but he cannot deny that a greater part of him wants to see Dean become more than just strong but successful as well. 

The little boy looks up at him, a thoughtful look on his face. It is as if he is looking through Castiel rather than at him, an unsettling feeling to say the least. “If you say so.” With that, he refocuses on his book, leaving the angel staring at the back of his head, wondering what in Heaven the boy could mean by that. Castiel does not want Dean to be hurt by his ambitions. To be fair, he does not want Dean to be hurt by anything, but that was not an aspect of the conversation, so he saw no reason to be that broad with his statement. 

Trusting the two boys to handle themselves, Castiel flies over to the nearest portal and flashes himself to the prison holding the demons captured in the most recent raid on Hell. It was more than a little disappointing not to capture Darin, but at least they captured enough demons to warrant a year of planning and a week fighting in Hell. As he passes angels in the corridors, he nods to them while preparing himself for what he has to do.

“Sigal.” He nods at the female angel standing in front of the demon strung up by hooks through the meat of shoulders. “Have you learned anything?” Torturing demons generally results in useful intelligence, but it can take a long time to gather that intelligence. Fortunately the angels can wait as long as necessary. 

“Not much.” She gives the demon a lazy smack with the whip. “He’s been rather resistant to pain. We even removed his balls after pulverizing them and he barely whimpered.” Sigal complains, letting the whip coil at her side. “I’m getting a little bored with him. Perhaps you can get something out of him.”

Castiel eyes the worn out demon that has started cackling at him. “Perhaps. I have found that there is one thing that makes them highly amenable to talking.” Last time Castiel did this, it was a kind of cosmic retribution for Dean, but he has no issues adding it to his repertoire. “Before that, though.” He takes the whip and begins working the demon over, focusing on highly sensitive areas like the inner thighs. Blood flies around, soaking through his clothes and making the air stink, but the demon doesn’t say a word, simply continuing his mindless cackling. 

“So, what’s this new thing you’ve got up your sleeve, boss?” Sigal asks, not surprised at the outcome of the hours of torture. This demon’s pretty good at ignoring pain and questions. The question is, just how vicious will the Commander become. Rumor has it, he did some pretty nasty shit after rescuing the demon living with him now, but no one knows if he actually did it.

The Commander moves to the side, putting the whip down and picking up a machete. She hasn’t had a chance to sharpen it recently so Sigal wasn’t planning on using it, but maybe that’s part of the point. He checks the edge against his thumb then gestures at the demon. “Turn him around for me. I need access to his back.”

So, it’s true. Smirking, Sigal moves the demon around then steps back to let the Commander do his thing. An hour later and two wings down, they have a lot of information to work with. Locations of other high ranking demons, information on Corners of Hell they didn’t know about, and more. Sigal’s going to have her work cut out for her verifying this information with other demons. 

“Is there anything else you want to do,” Sigal asks, watching the demon whimper, body slack in the chains, “or are you running back to your demonlings?” She finds herself pinned against the wall seconds later, a knife in her side, and the Commander in her face. She’d call him pissed off, but his face is as blank as ever. 

“Their names are Sam and Dean,” he corrects her, “and I will not have them referred to in any other manner. Is that understood?”

Sigal nods, praying he backs off soon. If she even twitches wrong, she’s dead. Everyone knows that the dem-  _ boys  _ are living with the Commander, but she didn’t know he was that protective of him. Guess it makes sense if he’s willing to let them live with him. “Understood, Commander.” Please, anything to get him out of her face.

The Commander stays there for a moment then backs off. “Good. Then I will see you the next time that I am in this corner of Hell.” Turning around, he leaves the cavern, leaving Sigal alone with the demon and the wings on the floor.

“Well, that was close," she announces, pulling the knife out of her side. At least the demon's too out of it to snicker while she focuses on healing herself, not willing to add to the bloody mess in the room. What she wouldn't give to be in Heaven to watch the Commander raise two young kids. Maybe Gabriel will give her updates and pictures.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, people have been asking about the feathers, what Dean's plan for them are. And here you go. Here's your answer.   
> Also, Doll comment the link for this artwork. It's Dean (plus wings) in a few years, so I hope you enjoy!!  
> https://twitter.com/hackedmotionart/status/920734365855858688?s=09

When Castiel enters his house, the scent of the boys reaches his nose, less demonic than he would expect for the two beings living in his home, but he cannot avoid the underlying sulfuric scent even as he appreciates the sweetness of cherry pie. The sulfur makes him twitch when it brings up the memory of what he did to the last demon he encountered. How can he torture demons so casually then come home to two others, one of whom was tortured himself? And since when has he referred to the house as home?

Probably since Dean started living with him, hauling his little brother along.

“Cas!” The pitter patter of small feet comes rushing at him, and then a set of arms crush  him around the waist. He looks down and places a hand on top of Dean’s head. The boy fits so well against him, warmth and happiness in every inch of him, warming a part of Castiel’s heart.“I taught myself a new spell, Daddy, and I made dinner with it.” Dean tips his head back so that he can smile up at Castiel. “It’s not super impressive, but it’ll be useful if I ever have to travel.”

“Good boy,” Castiel praises the boy, remembering the effectiveness of the phrase as he sees a slight flush rise in the demon’s cheeks. “I am sure that the food will be very good.” And if it is not, he knows a spell to remove the taste of the food. While his mother enjoys the human tradition of gathering over food, it took her many a decade to learn how to cook the food in a manner that angels could enjoy. Molecules are not the most tasty things, but cooking with magic can remove that issue...

“Dinner’ll be soon. Go clean up from whatever you were doing,” Dean buries his nose in Castiel’s ribs then pulls back to wrinkle his nose, “because you smell like Hell, and I don’t like that smell. It doesn’t work well in your house.”

Castiel flushes now, for once wishing that he could completely separate his work and his home. “I will meet you in the kitchen once I have taken a shower.” Disentangling himself from the boy’s grasping arms, Castiel heads to his room to do as promised. Under the water, he braces an arm against the wall, trying to come to term with thoughts he has never had before.

Fighting, killing, torturing demons is all he has done for millennia. When he rescued the boy, he thought that would be the end of it. Yet now he has two demons living in his home making him wonder if perhaps not all demons are terrible, perhaps not all of them deserved the fates he delivered. 

Yet the adult demons he meets do not seem any better than he expects them to be. So how is it that these two demons seem so different? Angels do terrible things for a good reason; that is an accepted fact. Yet no one has ever mentioned demons doing good things, promising to do things they do not wish to, demons cooking for angels. So if his actions are justified, are acceptable, where is this guilt coming from?

“Daddy?” He raises his head at the sound of another voice to see Dean peaking into the shower. “Is something wrong? You’ve been in here forever.”

Accessing his internal clock, Castiel is startled to realize that he has been in the shower for nearly an hour. “There have been some issues at work. I apologize for taking so long in the shower and delaying the dinner that you prepared for us.” He has managed to clean himself while thinking, so he turns off the water and dries himself off, careful of his wings. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean stands in the doorway, not letting Castiel leave the bathroom. “You smell funny now that you don’t smell like Hell, kind of like when Sammy’s lyin’ to me. So, what’s wrong?” He crosses his arms over his chest as if to make sure that Castiel knows he is not permitted to pass, not that Dean could actually stop him. 

Dean is just a child, yet… “I realized that my job conflicts somewhat with my life here. There is a... a conflict of interests of sorts, torturing demons and then coming home to live with two demons. How can I do one while doing the other?”

“It’s easy,” Dean announces, crossing over to the dresser and pulling out a tunic for Castiel to wear. Normally Castiel would prefer to get his own, not wanting the boy’s scent too deep in his clothing, but he does not want to upset Dean. “We’re not like them. Sure, we’re probably a little nastier than angels, but not all of you are great people. Hell, you torture people. But we’re living in Heaven, and we’ve got an angel teaching us things, like right and wrong.” Castiel meets Dean’s eyes once he is dressed again to see a look in them far wiser than an eight year old should be capable of. “We’re not just demons but _angelic_ demons. Makes us different than the others.”

Castiel stares at the boy. It is as simple as that. It is not about being a demon or an angel but what the beings do with themselves. Dean and his brother are focused on becoming better, and he has even heard Dean talking to himself about wanting to join the angels on their raids to rescue human and demon slaves. He does not have to feel guilty about torturing his prisoners because they are bad people, and the fact that they are demons is an unimportant secondary factor in this case. They are being punished for their actions, not their species. 

“Thank you, Dean.” A small ball of warmth fills his chest, spilling out of his heart as peace of mind pushes aside his concerns. “Come, let us eat. I would like to taste what you have prepared.”

“Okay!” Dean perks up, becoming a little boy once again. The difference between wise old being and young child are large, yet they both exist within him, the dichotomy of an immortal youth. “Come on.” His hand grabbed by the boy, Castiel finds himself dragged into the kitchen when Dean pushes him down into a chair, placing a plate in front of him. “Eat.”

Castiel eyes the food, recognizing a hamburger and french fries. It smells like the hamburger he received the other day when summoning food from Earth which gives him high hopes for what Dean has prepared. He expects Dean to produce another plate of food, but all the boy does is sit and look at Castiel, eyes wide and waiting. So he picks up the hamburger and takes a bite. A little cold, but… “This is wonderful, Dean.” He takes another bite before offering the burger to Dean. “Taste some.”

Ignoring all of his lessons, Dean pulls himself up on the table and crawls over to Cas to take a bite out of the burger. He got a lot of McDonalds in Hell because it was cheap food, but every once and awhile someone was nice enough to bring him a real hamburger. That’s why he decided to make that first for Cas, wanting to share something important with him. And it’s a really good burger too. 

Cas opens his mouth, probably to lecture Dean for sitting on the table, so he grabs Cas’ arm and pushes the hamburger back at him. The angel hesitates for a moment then takes another bite of the hamburger, just watching as Dean shifts around so that his legs hang off the table, feet on either side of Cas’ knees. They pass the hamburger back and forth, bite by bite, until it’s gone, then they feed each other the french fries. 

As soon as the food is gone, not wanting to push his luck, Dean hops down and grabs the plate to go do the dishes. “So, the food magic was good?” Cas ate the whole thing with him, and he thought it was pretty good, but Cas might not agree, might have just eaten it to be polite. He has manners all the time, not just when he wants to be good. 

“Your magic was perfect and created a wonderful meal,” Cas tells Dean, hand resting on top of his head as he finishes up the dishes. “If you continue making new meals, trying new magic, I would love to keep eating what you make.” His fingers move through his hair a little, but there’s no pattern to it, like Cas doesn’t even know he’s doing it. 

Dean glows under the praise, tail swishing around to emphasize the feeling, already trying to figure out how he can get his hands on more recipes to work with his magic. He knows not every dish will be this good, but he wants to make a lot more good ones. He knows he can, and he wants to hear Cas praise him again. “Thank you. I have to eat every day, but I’ll tell you when I’ve got something for you again.” Even if it’s gross, he’ll eat everything he makes until it’s perfect, and then he’ll serve it to Cas. 

“Very good plan, Dean.” Cas pats his head then starts to leave the kitchen, pausing in the doorway. “And about earlier.… Thank you for listening to me.” 

He opens his mouth to tell Cas that he doesn’t mind, that he’d do whatever Cas needs, but he’s already gone, leaving him alone in the kitchen. With a sigh, Dean pushes away the slight disappointment and focuses on making another plate of food. Sammy hasn’t left the library at all today, especially since he got to force Dean to learn shit, so he knows that he needs to eat something. 

“Dinner time,” Dean announces, elbowing his way into the library then skirting around stacks of books until he manages to find his brother. “You gotta eat something, Sammy, or you’re gonna get sick.”

His head pops up over a stack of books to narrow his eyes at Dean. “You’d better not get any food on the books. And I’m not hungry.” His stomach rumbles a second later, disagreeing with his words. “Fine. What’d you make?”

“A hamburger.” Dean holds the plate out, hoping Sammy’ll get a whiff of it and get even hungrier. “Cas liked the other one I made.” 

Sammy narrows his eyes even further, finally leaving his book castle to grab the plate, making sure to get well away from his precious books. “You made food for Cas? I thought he was working in Hell this afternoon.”

“He came home,” Dean explains with a little shrug of his shoulders. He wants to say more, talk about what they talked about when he was in Cas’ room, but he doesn’t know if Cas wants him sharing, so he decides to keep quiet. Little brothers don’t have to know everything. “He’ll probably go back again in the morning.” No matter how much Dean wishes he would stay even if that does mean more lessons. He just feels better when Cas is around. 

“Okay.” Not all that interesting in the comings and goings of their host, Sammy dedicates himself to eating, holding out his dirty hands once he’s done so Dean can work a quick cleaning spell over them. “I’ll go to bed soon,” Sammy says when Dean opens his mouth, already knowing what he’s going to say. 

Dean sighs, shaking his head. Sammy always says that, but it doesn’t happen very often. Maybe he can find a spell to make Sammy tired enough that he has to go to bed… “Promise? Mean it?”

Sammy sighs. “Two hours.”

“One.”

“One and a half.” 

He wants to keep arguing, push it down to an hour, but meeting in the middle will have to be good enough today. “Fine, but you’d better do it.”

“I promise, Dee,” Sammy shouts, slipping back into the old nickname for his brother. “Now, go sleep. If you don’t sleep enough, you’re going to burn out.” All magic has a price, and Dean has to make sure that he doesn’t over do it. 

Nodding, Dean sees himself out, taking the plate back to the kitchen to wash it then goes to his bedroom. He doesn’t really want to admit it, but he’s more tired than he should be. He has to keep practicing, make sure that he’ll be good enough to help Cas next time he goes after Darin, to save others who get tortured like he did, and he doesn’t always know when to stop. 

When he climbs into bed after tossing his tunic into a corner, he notices a feather sitting on his pillow. That’s right. He did his lesson today, all of it, and he didn’t break any rules, so he earned another one. He was a good boy, even if Cas didn’t say it. Nuzzling up to it, getting Cas’ scent all over his face and pillow, Dean sinks into sleep and happy dreams. 

At some point in the night, he wakes up, body tense and so close to completion but not able to get there. Whimpering, he closes his hand around his dick, the sensation making his hips buck and twitch. His hand moves up and down, the lack of lubrication causing a sting that makes all the feelings inside him coil tighter and higher. 

But he can’t quite get there. Something’s missing, something that won’t let him get there. His head tosses back and forth on the pillow, nose hitting something soft yet different from the sheets, and Dean opens his eyes to see Cas’ feather. 

That’s it. 

Grabbing the feather, Dean holds it in his hand with his dick. The sensations are ridiculous, so overwhelming that it only takes two pumps of his hand before he’s spilling all over everything as Cas’ name spills out of his mouth. His body melts into the bed, hand falling away when his skin becomes too sensitive, even the feather being too much. Once he recovers, Dean picks up the feather and moves to the special part of the wall that swings open to reveal a small hidden room. 

This is where he keeps his feathers. Every single feather Cas has ever given him, minus the ones he rejected the first day, sits in this room. It’s probably really weird, but Dean’s making himself a nest. If things are too much, he misses Cas too much, he runs out of energy, anything bad happens, he can come here and be surrounded by Cas, like his wings are there with him. The feather in his hand, this one gets a special spot right in the center of his nest. Eventually he’ll have enough that he can sleep here, not just sit here. 

He can be a good boy for Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I realize eight could be a little too young for this kind of a physical reaction, but he's a demon, so go with it. Besides, boys can have erections really young, so it's only about half wrong. I did a little research into it, but not much.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late today. I was all ready to post, and then I decided that I didn't like where it ended, so I added another 725 words, and that took forever. My apologies, but totally worth it.   
> Cas is learning sympathy and comforting. I love it!

“It has been three years, Castiel,” Naomi announces, looking at her son, trying to figure out how to best convey her frustration with him. “If you are serious about keeping those demons in your house, raising them as your children, then I refuse not to see them.” Raphael has given her some information about them, but it is not enough information for her. Castiel is her most accomplished warrior child, and she will not see him brought down even through his own folly. 

Castiel hesitates, and Naomi wants to pounce on the opportunity but holds herself back, waiting to see how he defends himself. She waited two additional years after her initial demand to have this conversation, so she can afford a little patience.“They are young, Mother, only ten and six years old at this point. I have been teaching them the basics of angelic society so that they are put together enough to meet family.”

Hmm. He presents a strong argument for keeping family away from the demons, but enough is enough. “Three years is long sufficient. If they have not yet learned enough to be presentable, then it is time to put them up for adoption.” Of course, that is what he should have done to moment he found them in his house, but Castiel has a soft spot for the underdog even if he does not have many chances to exhibit that. 

He nods, bowing to his mother’s wishes, as he should. “Very well. We will host dinner at my house this Saturday.” They might live in Heaven, but there are still advantages to using the human method of measuring time. “You will make sure that everyone knows?” Although every angel can communicate with others, as their mother, Naomi has more control, making sure that only those invited hear the invitation.

“Of course.” Then his words sink in, that  _ they  _ will host dinner. If a demonling even breathes in the direction of the  food, she will not be eating it. The taste of sulfur does not appeal in any way. “Just make sure that you do the work that you need to do.”

“Yes, Mother.” Castiel literally bowing this time before flapping his wings and flying back to his house. Once he reaches his house, he lets himself in only to find utter chaos. 

“Screw you, Dean!” Sammy yells, zipping past Castiel’s startled face, wings beating out a fast tattoo in the air. “I’m not doing that anymore!”

“Cas said you have to.” A ball of light follows Sammy’s, no, Sam’s flight path, hitting his wing and sticking, pulling him down to the ground. A year ago, Sam insisted that he is now old enough to be called Sam, not Sammy, but as Dean refuses to not call him Sammy, Castiel sometimes struggles to remember the request. “No more books only. You have to work on your fighting skills too!”

“But I don’t wanna. Books are good enough. I can find spells, and then you can use them to fight.” Sam tries to clear off the substance pinning him to the floor but has no luck as Dean stalks closer and closer. “See, you’re already good at fighting with what I give you.”

“You don’t count as a challenge,” Dean argues, tossing another ball up and down in his hand. “So, you going to practice?”

“No!” Stretching out his hands, Sam pulls, a wave of demonic magic rippling over Castiel’s skin, making him itch. The globe leaves Dean’s hand for Sam’s who turns around and throws it at his older brother. However, his lack of training shows the second the ball leaves his hand, accurate but slow enough Dean can dodge with ease before pouncing on his younger brother, further pinning him to the ground. 

“Fight me.” Dean has the advantage in both size and position, so Sam does not stand a chance against his brother. After only a few moments of struggling, Sam collapses against the floor, conceding the fight. “See? You need to practice.”

“Fine.” Sam glares up at Dean before narrowing his eyes at him. “Then you have to take classes with me for the same amount of time you teach me.”

“Deal.” Dean offers his hand to the younger, and the boys shake on it.

“As good as it is that the two of you can come to an agreement, what have I said about fighting and using magic in common areas?” Castiel steps forward, making his presence known to the boys who stare at him like deer in the headlights. As Dean started using magic more and more, especially battle magic, there was simply too much chaos in the house, a place he needed to relax after dealing with demons in Hell. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Dean jumps up and runs over to Castiel, throwing his arms around the angel’s waist. He started using that name two years ago when as Castiel stepped up to play a bigger role in their daily lives, and it somehow managed to stick. He is not completely sure how he feels about Dean referring to him in such a manner, the title not entirely platonic in his experience. Sam does not use the name, even mocks Dean for using it, but that has not phased his brother in the slightest. “But you said that Sammy had to do physical classes, and he wasn’t.”

Castiel peers down into the once amber now green eyes shining up at him. “His poor behavior does not excuse you acting bad in return. Unless you do something spectacular, you are not going to earn a feather tonight.” Watching Dean’s face fall at the idea makes Castiel’s heart clench, but one thing he has learned over the past two years is to not give into Dean’s manipulative machinations. To give in is to fail in raising them. 

“I made dinner,” Dean announces, arms tightening around his waist, “and I already cleaned the kitchen. I did all the reading that Sammy gave me plus the stupid essay, and I came up with a plan to help teach Sammy what he needs.” Castiel raises his eyebrows, impressed at how productive Dean has been since his days are more normally occupied with practicing his own magic. 

“Very well.” He has earned a feather, the one thing that will keep Dean in line no matter what is required of him. Castiel has no idea what he does with the feathers, but they mean a lot to the boy. “Let us go eat as I have something to discuss with you two.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Dean nuzzles into Cas’ chest, wanting a moment to smell him, before crouching down over Sammy. Whispering the counter spell, he releases Sammy and helps him up from the floor. “I made spaghetti and meatballs today. The spaghetti isn’t all that impressive,” he admits, tugging on Cas’ hand to make sure he follows, “but I tried some pretty fancy meatballs.” Here’s hoping that it all works out well. Just because he likes them doesn’t mean that Cas will.

Cas squeezes his hand before letting go to sit down at the table. “I am sure that if you put your focus and sufficient energy into the spell then the food will be good.”

Dean smiles, glad that Cas approves of him using his magic for more than just war things. He likes getting stronger, especially finding spells to help increase his magical reserves even faster, but he also likes the softer stuff, making dinner for Sammy and Cas. He doesn't know why, knows that Lola would laugh her ass off if she saw him now, but he doesn't care. Seeing Cas smile is worth it. 

After serving dinner, all three of them sitting at the table per Cas’ rules, they dig in and eat without talking for awhile. The meatballs are perfect, crusty outside and tender inside, and Dean hears Cas let out a little moan while eating them. Looking down at his plate, Dean smiles at the sound, grateful that Cas likes his food enough to eat it even though he doesn’t need the food. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Dean props his chin in his head, looking up at Cas once all of his food is gone. He really hit the jackpot with those meatballs if he does say so himself. “You mentioned that you’ve got something to discuss.” Panic flashes through him as he clenches his hands into fists, his heart clenching as well. “Did we do something wrong?” What could he have done? He’s been getting feathers everyday, and that means he’s good, right?

“You have not done anything wrong,” Cas soothes him, a hand settling over his and unclenching his fist. “Do you remember why I started teaching you about angelic history and society?” Dean shakes his head. He just does it because he wants to make Cas proud of him. “It is because you need to know how to behave when my family comes to visit, and my mother has decided that it is time to meet you, and so we will be hosting my family this Saturday for dinner. She is no longer willing to wait.”

Dean and Sammy share a look before staring at Cas. “Really?” Sammy asks, clearly not believing it any more than Dean. “Why would they want to meet us? Your family doesn't seem all that approving of demons, children or not. When we were at Anna’s, we heard her talking to them a few times, and they weren’t happy.”

Cas sighs and shakes his head. “They do not particularly like the idea of me living with two demonlings, yet they dislike even more the idea of not knowing the demons, not having any influence. Naomi decided that I either introduce you to my family or give you up for adoption. We should simply be grateful that she was willing to wait longer than a year for you to learn a little more.”

Adoption? A little shudder rocks Dean’s body before it freezes up at the idea of Cas giving them away. He knows that all young demons end up adopted by demons or angels living on Earth, except him and Sammy, but he can’t leave Cas. He still wants to be with Cas, will always want to be with Cas, and adoption isn’t an option. “You’re giving us up, Daddy?” No, no, no, this can’t be happening. “What did we do?” His shuddering overcomes freezing in place, and Daddy gets up to hold him, pulling him into his chest, arms around him to minimize the shudders. 

“You did not do anything wrong, Dean,” Daddy tells him, running a soothing hand along Dean’s back. “I am introducing you to my family, not giving you up. You need to listen to everything before making an assumption.” The words wash over Dean, letting them sink into him and relax him, helping him tuck his head under Daddy’s chin, getting comfortable in his lap. “You will have a chance to impress everyone with your culinary skills.”

Dean sniffles a little, surprised that he had been crying. He really, really doesn’t want to leave Cas, wants to keep being a good boy for him. “What kind of food do they like?” He’s made a lot of food over the past two years, but he hasn’t made anything really super fancy. “Is there something special that I should make, that they’ll expect, or can I do whatever I want?” He starts running through all the recipes he knows, but none of them seem fancy enough to serve Cas’ family, especially if he has to impress them, make them look past him and Sammy being demons. 

“Do not worry about that,” Cas assures Dean, still running a hand along his back. “Whatever you make will be fine as long as it tastes good, something that I know you accomplish every time.” 

Sammy looks at his brother and how comfortable his brother looks in Castiel’s lap. There’s something funny about it, the way he becomes so at ease, but they both look happy, so Sammy doesn’t say anything. He’ll figure it out eventually, whatever it is. “Who will be coming over for dinner, and will it be more than just dinner?”

“It will be at least six hours,” Castiel admits, keeping Dean close to his chest. Holding him there helps warm up the part of his heart that clenched up at the sight of Dean's tears. “There will be time both before and after dinner, so appetizers and a dessert will be necessary. Whatever help you need with preparing the food, both Sam and I will give it to you.” Please, feel better, believe him. 

Nodding, Dean moves closer to Cas, needing the physical contact as proof that he won’t be kicked out. “I won’t need much help,” he tells them, “just time.” He doesn’t want to mess this up, embarrass Cas in front of his family, make him ashamed. So no matter what happens, he has to make the absolute best food he has ever made no matter how much energy it takes. 

“Very well.” Castiel stands up, keeping one arm around Dean’s body, the other one sliding under his butt so he won’t be dropped. “Sam, do the dishes since Dean was the one who prepared the food, and yes, you may use magic to do so.” Sam nods, then watches as Castiel leaves the kitchen, Dean cradled in his arms. There’s definitely something that he’s missing. He likes Castiel, appreciates the chance to live in his house, the lessons he teaches them, the structure he provides in life. But if Castiel wanted to carry him to his room, Sam would be a little weirded out. Dean must really, really like Castiel.

In his room, Castiel puts Dean down on the boy's bed, watching as he kicks off his sandals. He watches for signs of nerves, of more concerns of being abandoned, but he is just sitting there, swinging his feet a little. What is he supposed to do? "Dean?" The boy looks up at him. "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Um..." Dean looks down at his lap. "Can I sleep with you?" It's been awhile since Cas let him do that, but he's not sure even his feather nest will be enough to help him sleep tonight. When he thought that Cas might give them up, he didn't know how to respond to that. It would kill him, even more than being a slave in Hell might have. "Please?"

Worried when Dean does not look up, Castiel crouches down to cup his face in his palm, making the boy look at him. "Of course." He does not need a night of temptation, the boy held close to his body as there is no way that the boy will not latch onto Castiel the moment they are both under the sheets. However, he is more than willing to suffer through a night if only to make Dean realize that no, Castiel is not going to send Dean or Sam away, ever. He is not sure that he could survive that either. "Come."

Scooping the boy up, Castiel starts to carry him back to his room only to have Dean wiggle out of his arms to stand up and hold out a hand, demanding, even if he will not meet Castiel's eyes. "Can I have my feather now? And... and can you wait outside for a moment?"

Cas frowns but hands over a feather and steps outside. Dean waves his hand to make sure that Cas won't hear anything then scurries over to his hidden room where he opens the door to reveal his nest. He's been really good for Cas over the last two years, and it's really comfortable to sleep in. Dean weaves the feather into the outside edge of the nest before burying his nose in the very middle where his special feathers are, the ones that he uses for his pleasure which means his scent mixes with Cas' really well. 

He can't wait to wake up tomorrow morning to smell the pillows which will smell equally good after a night together. 

When Dean leaves his room, looking a little guilty and smelling strongly of Castiel, almost a little too strong even after being carried back to his room. Castiel does not say anything about it though, simply escorting the boy back to his room. They disrobe in silence, and Castiel refuses to look at the boy no matter how much he wants to. When he hears the sheets rustle, he assumes that it is safe to turn around only to realize that it is not safe. 

He stares at the boy's backside, the even, pale skin of his back flowing smoothly into his ass, tight, perky globes of flesh that make Castiel want to grab and kiss and suck. Dean's tail perches just above where the crease between his cheeks begins, twitching back and forth every so often. As Castiel watches, Dean climbs into bed, shimming under the sheets to get comfortable.

Eyes peer back at him over the sheets. "Are you coming to bed?" Shaking his head to clear it somewhat, Castiel climbs into the other side of the bed, coming up behind Dean. His intention is to put his arms around the boy, keep him calm and still against his chest, but Dean rolls over so that his face his buried in Castiel's chest. 

"Thank you for not sending me away." The words are soft but still audible.

Castiel tightens his arms around the boy, running a hand up and down the back whose image is still seared into his brain. "Of course. There is nothing you can do that will make me send you away." Even if he has a bad day, his demon instincts coming out stronger than before, Castiel still will not send the boy away, ever. 

A little wiggling and then Castiel is looking down at bright green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Promise?"

Castiel traps Dean's hand between his own hand and his heart. "Promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the family visit. It's the next chapter, I promise. But there's plenty of Dean/Cas adorableness, and that makes up for the wait. Enjoy!

“Oh God, oh God, oh God.” 

Castiel can sense the blasphemy, and he rounds the counter in the kitchen to grab Dean by the shoulders, preventing the boy from pacing. “Please, do not take the Father’s name in vain. Regardless of how worried you are, that will not make anything better.” That might not be the correct thing to say in order to calm down the boy, but it is the only thing that he can think of at the moment. “What is bothering you?”

“Your family’s coming,” Dean announces, jittery even if he cannot pace anymore, tail whipping around instead “and your mom already hates me because I’m a demon, and I have to make perfect food, but I’m getting tired because I used too much energy practicing this week, but I’m not done with everything, so I have-”

Placing a finger over the boy’s lips, Castiel silences him. “Relax. While I do not wish for my family to disapprove of you or Sam, tonight will not change anything here. You will still be here in the morning and for as long as you need. I am not a child anymore, and I do not need my family’s approval for my actions.” What else can he say or possibly do to convince Dean that all that matters is that he tries?

Dean shakes so hard a part of Castiel wonders if he can shake himself to pieces, and that decides it for him. Bending down, Castiel scoops the boy up to sit on his hip. Dean is a little large for this at ten years old, but Castiel is strong enough to hold him with ease. Rocking back and forth, as if Dean is a baby, Castiel does his best to soothe him. He wraps his wings around the two of them, an action that immediately calms the boy. 

“Do not worry, Dean.” He keeps his voice soft and low, something more befitting to the situation than his normal speaking voice. “Whatever happens, all that matters is that you tried.” Shaking his wings a little, Castiel works a feather free, placing it in Dean’s hand, letting him rub it against his face. “Just by trying you are a good boy for me.”

“Really, Daddy?” The desperate hope in the boy’s voice breaks his heart, and Castiel melts a little, nuzzling into the boy’s hair in another attempt to calm him down. He does not even let the name bother him this time. 

“Really. Tell me, what did my good boy prepare for dinner?” Castiel moves to open his wings so that Dean can showcase his efforts, but a little whimper has them snapping back together. 

“I made spinach and goat cheese mini quiches, crostini with thyme-roasted tomatoes, and onion herb focaccia bread as appetizers,” Dean announces, sitting up a little so that his head no longer rests on Castiel’s shoulder, the feather still against his cheek. “Dinner is french onion soup and a mixed green salad followed by mussels in a garlic, wine, and butter sauce with angel hair pasta, and then dessert is mini eclairs, custard tarts, and profiteroles.” 

Castiel stares down at the boy in his arms, utterly blown away. “That is very impressive.” And explains why Dean is running low on energy, if he had to make that much food for potentially eight guests as well as the three people living in the house. “Thank you for putting so much time into my family.”

Dean gives a little shrug, still running the feather along his cheek, the sensation and potentially the scent as well helping him calm down. “If I’m gonna stay with you, Daddy, then they’re going to be my family too, right?” He gives another one of those little shrugs again. “I just want to make you happy.”

“You already have, Dean.” Castiel presses a kiss to the top of his head before pulling his wings back and heading for the library. An idea has come to him, something that could help him prove to Dean what he is saying, the he is not going to send the boy away. “I have something for you, something to help you feel a little better.” The scent of curiosity rises from Dean, but he does not ask or say anything, so Castiel stays quiet until they reach the library, running into Sam. 

“Hello Castiel, Dean.” The boy looks up from the book in front of him, kneeling on the table in order to be able to look at the entire page of the oversized book. “Is dinner done?”

“I finished making it,” Dean announces from his perch on Castiel’s hip, not bothering to get down. “Just have to wait for them to get here now. And Daddy says that he has something for me in here, something to help.”

Sam nods, tilting his head at the two other two. “What is it?”

Castiel gestures for Sam to follow him as he leads Dean over to where he keeps his crystals, the ones that have been completely filled with energy. “These are the crystals I use to store any extra energy I have at the end of the day. During a raid, a battle, I can use them to replenish myself if necessary.”

“I’ve heard about this,” Sam interrupts, leaning in to look closer at the crystals. “If the crystals are spelled properly, the energy will not drain out over time, and only the person who put the energy in can draw the energy out.” He leans even closer to study the runes carved into the crystals. “These are that type, right?”

“Correct,” Castiel tells Sam, impressed at his knowledge. The boy practically lives in the library, so perhaps he should not be quite so impressed. “However, it is also possible for the storer to pass the energy along to someone else.” Explanation complete, Castiel takes Dean’s hand, interlacing their fingers, while picking up a smaller crystal in his free hand. A few murmured words later and the energy flows from the crystal through Castiel and into Dean. It is not long before the boy perks up, not needing Castiel for support any longer. Although he appreciates the improved color in his cheeks, he also misses the press of Dean’s body against his. 

Even if he should not.

Once the crystal has been drained, Dean twists to press a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. “Thank you, Daddy.” While before, the title sounded sweet and endearing and therefore less bothersome, this time it sounds sassy and mischievous, the new energy adding a light to Dean’s eyes that was not there before. “When does everyone get here?”

“They should arrive in an hour or so,” Cas announces, the arm still around Dean’s back tensing and relaxing over and over, like Cas can’t decide if he can keep it there or should move it. “Sam, you need to straighten up the library before then as they might decide to spend some time in here, and Dean, you should shower. The magic that you used has created an odd scent that is not the most appealing.” 

Dean wrinkles his nose at Cas. “You could have said something earlier.” Although he was kind of freaking out, so maybe there wasn’t really time to do that. “I’ll go shower now.” Patting the same cheek he kissed, Dean hops down from Cas’ arms, smacks Sam on the arm as he goes by, then runs to his room to shower. 

Who knew Cas could be so good at comforting people? Sure, he managed it when he rescued Dean, but that was a little different, given the whole rescue thing. He’s gotten better at setting up and enforcing rules to raise him and Sammy, but he normally isn’t that big on the emotional side of things. Being that close to Cas, held in his arms, surrounded by his wings, smelling him, was perfect, and he wishes he could do it more often. Whenever it happens, it makes that kind of empty spot in his chest feel not so empty, and his body reacts as well. 

It’s been awhile since he considered showing Cas what he learned to do with his tail, but when his body reacts like that, he can’t help but remember what he learned. A few more years and he’ll be old enough to try and tempt Cas again. He wants more than just ‘good boy’ hugs from Cas but knows he won’t get it yet. Doesn’t mean he won’t push the boundaries now, like calling Cas Daddy and giving him touches whenever he can. But going all the way, getting what he really wants? He can wait for that. He doesn’t want to force Cas into something, doesn’t want to get rejected because of that. 

After showering, Dean dries off then dresses in the fanciest tunic he has. It isn’t all that fancy since Cas won’t give him something super nice, worried he’d ruin it, but Dean wants to look good. He considers wrapping his tail around his waist under the tunic, hiding anything demonic as much as possible, but everyone will be able to smell it, so whatever. It’s not worth the discomfort of keeping it contained. 

Out in the main living room, Dean starts pacing again, unable to help himself. Now that he’s got extra energy, staying still seems impossible. The food’s ready, and there’s no changing anything, so why stress? If only it was that easy to turn off the stress.

“Relax.” Dean spins around to see Sammy sitting on the sofa, a book in his lap. Of course. “Worrying doesn’t help anything, and it’s just going to make you run through the energy Castiel gave you faster than normal. It might make you feel good now, but you’re going to need to sleep once it wears off. External energy gives you the boost you need in the moment, but you’ll crash if you’re not used to receiving energy this way.”

Dean gives his brother a bitch face before plopping down next to him on the sofa. “Sorry, but I’m nervous. I don’t want them to get mad at Cas because of something we did or do.” He kind of forced Cas to live with them, and he doesn’t want Cas to pay for letting them stay. And he doesn’t want to lose Cas.

Sammy closes the book, narrowing his eyes at his brother. “Castiel isn’t going to send us away. He’s committed to raising us. If he was going to make us leave, he would have done it awhile ago. That’s not what you’re worried about though, is it?” It’s a bit of a guess, but he wants to figure out how his brother feels about Castiel. Sammy sees him as a supervisor, not much more, but he wants to be able to label how Dean sees him. “You’re worried about how Castiel will see you, not how his family sees him.”

Dean glances at his brother for a second then looks down at his lap. “Yeah. He rescued me, Sammy, and then he got you back for me, and now he puts up with us and teaches me new things or makes sure that I teach myself. I want to make him proud.”

Well, that makes sense, but Sammy also thinks that there’s something else there. Wanting him to be proud doesn’t explain why Dean pokes at Castiel or why he likes his feathers so much or why he’s so comfortable when Castiel holds him. Sometimes being a little kid sucks because books can’t explain everything to him. “Well, I think it’ll be fine. Castiel likes you, and he isn’t going to get mad if his family doesn't like the food. I smelled it all, and it smells good. If they don’t like it, it’s because they’re assholes, not because you did a bad job.” At least he’s pretty sure about that. 

Dean smiles and leans over to hug Sam. “Yeah. Thanks, Sammy.”

“No problem, Dean.” Anything for his brother. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Dean meets the family! This was really fun to write, and I hope you like it as much as I do. As much as I love Lucifer here, I think Gabriel is my favorite. Gotta love the lollipops.

The doorbell rings, and Castiel opens the door to usher in his mother, his sister Anna, and three of his brothers, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer. Michael is stone faced, Lucifer wiggles his eyebrows, and Gabriel twists a lollipop in his mouth while looking around the house, already planning something. Anna hides behind their mother, not meeting Castiel's eyes. This is going to be a very interesting evening. At least Raphael declined the invitation because if something were to happen, Castiel does not need the four archangels fighting in his house.

Given Raphael’s hatred of anything demonic and Gabriel’s love of stirring things up, a fight was a definite possibility.

After closing the door, Castiel joins his family and sees Dean with his arms around Anna’s waist.“I missed you, Anna,” he tells her, looking up at her with big eyes. “You should come visit us sometimes.”

She smiles and pats his head, wings moving gently behind her, content with seeing the boy again. “I would, but I have been rather busy recently. The information gathered by Castiel’s garrison has led to many raids which means many injured angels.” There’s no need to tell him that she has been prohibited from seeing him. He doesn't need to feel bad about something that isn't his fault.

“Oh.” Dean frowns then shrugs. “Then we’ll come visit you, and I can make you dinner. Ask Cas, I’ve gotten really good at it.”

“Cas?” Naomi looks over at the demonling, disgust in her voice, wings rustling with her distaste. She would pull him away from her daughter, but she does not want to make it into a bigger issue. At least his comment confirms the fact that Anna obeyed Naomi’s order to stay away. “His name is Castiel, and it is disgraceful to butcher his name in such a manner.” Although he had a tangible father, unlike the archangels, Castiel’s name was chosen for a reason, has a meaning, and it should never be modified in any way. “To do so is an insult to the Lord.”

Dean shrugs while releasing Anna to sit on the sofa next to Sam. “But it’s a mouthful, and Cas is easier.” A little smirk covers his face, drawing Castiel’s attention so that he can stop Dean before he does something that he should not. “Of course, I could always call him-”

“Enough.” Castiel cuts him off before he can say ‘Daddy’ knowing that his mother would find that name even more offensive than 'Cas.' Dean pouts but does not argue. “Mother, there are several appetizers available if you are interested.” Hopefully there is no smell of demonic magic or she might well refuse to eat.

Naomi looks at the appetizers available, impressed at the options. Her son has never been one for domestic magic of any sort, so the hors d'oeuvres tonight are a major step in the right direction. Selecting a mini quiche, wings settling down, Naomi takes a bite and lets out a little moan, very impressed at what she tastes. “This is wonderful, Castiel. Your cooking skills have greatly improved.”

“I am not the chef,” Castiel admits, tensing slightly in anticipation of his mother’s reaction. “Dean has been practicing his culinary magic as he likes to ensure that his brother is eating well and because it has never been a skill set that I possess.”

She looks like she wants to spit out the food, and Dean looks like he might shatter at any criticism, but Gabriel moves around Naomi to inspect the food, interrupting her thought process, wings spreading to cut Dean out of her line of sight. “Hmm. Smells good. Lots of cheese which is good although not quite as good as sugar.” He selects a slice of foccacia bread and pops it in his mouth. Chew, chew, swallow. “Mmm. Little demon knows how to cook. You do sweets?”

“Um…” Dean swallows hard. “Yes, sir. I made mini eclairs, custard tarts, and profiteroles for dessert tonight. Will that be good?”

“Good?” Gabriel chuckles and ruffles his hair before dropping down on the sofa next to Sam. “Sounds amazing, kid. Might have to start coming over here a little more often for dinners.”

Michael stiffens up at his brother’s declaration, glaring even while taking a crostini for himself. “We should not come here more frequently than anywhere else. If you want to have better food, then perhaps you should work on your own skills. Being self reliant is an essential part of being a warrior.”

Lucifer chuckles, winding an arm through his mate’s arm, rubbing his cheek against his wing. “Since when has Gabriel been a warrior, Michael? He helps out where absolutely necessary, but he’s always been more of a joker than a warrior, preferring to spend his time on Earth. Why cook when you can just shop?”

Gabriel nods, smirking at the eldest. “Humans are great chefs even without magic. You should try it some time, Mike.”

Michael tries to take a step forward, but Lucifer’s arm keeps him in place. “And angels are impressive warriors, even without you. You should try it sometime with them.”

Now Gabriel is the one close to exploding, wings expanding, but Sam places a hand on his arm which distracts him enough to keep him in place. “Is it true that you have a horn that can raise the dead when blown?” Sam cocks his head to look up at the angel blinking down at him. “And if you do, isn’t that problematic? Bodies are not the keepers of souls, so unless the horn returns the souls to the bodies, what animates the bodies?”

“Well, aren’t you a smart little thing.” Gabriel smiles at Sam before hopping up off the sofa and grabbing the boy to put him on his hip. Sam flinches a little, not used to such behavior once he made it clear to Castiel that he doesn't like it, but he relaxes once nothing bad happens. “Come on, show me where you found that information. People aren’t supposed to have access to information about the individual weapons of the archangels. I assume you found it in Castiel’s library.” The rest of the family can see Sam nod before the two vanish down the hallway.

“Sammy’s really smart,” Dean announces in the resulting quiet, proud of his younger brother. Even with all the magic he can do, Dean’s really just a grunt, but Sammy has the potential to lead, to be a lot more. “He reads more than anyone else and remembers everything.”

Naomi sniffs, eating another quiche despite herself. “I highly doubt that. At only six years old, it is not possible for him to remember everything he reads.” This is simply an example of demonic egotism and narcissism. “It would behoove you to learn that reality sooner rather than later.”

Dean frowns, getting up to move closer to Cas where he feels more comfortable. Proximity helps him feel calmer too. “He remembers it all. If you knew him, you’d believe me. I haven’t found something he can’t remember. And he focuses on theory with spells, telling me ones to try, but he can also correct my mistakes even without trying the spells himself.” No one talks bad about Sammy, especially not in front of Dean.

“Sam has proved himself to be very, very intelligent,” Castiel adds to support Dean, moving close enough to put an arm around his shoulders, attempting to calm him down. Although he can understand his mother’s aversion to seeing the positive in a demon, Castiel hopes to change her opinion and outlook on two of them if at all possible. “He has organized different parts of the library for me as well as designed lessons for Dean to learn about the angels.”

“As you say.” Naomi will believe it when she sees it. However, a smart demon is not always a good thing as it can enable them to be that much deadlier for the angels. “How has your campaign against the demon Darin gone, Castiel?”

He winces slightly, and Dean senses the frustration rolling off of him, so he wraps his arms around one of Cas,’ interlacing their fingers. Hopefully that helps although he thinks stroking his wings would be more effective, now isn't the time. “We were unsuccessful in capturing Darin himself, but we did manage to capture many of his underlings, demons of higher ranks than usual. Through the hard work of Bartholomew, Sigal, and others, we have been successful in many other raids through new Corners of Hell. We are still working through the demons captured in the initial raid to see if we can obtain Darin’s current location or his plans of moving.”

“Do you require any assistance?” Michael asks after swallowing the food in his mouth. He no more wishes to admit that a demon can cook phenomenal food than his mother does, but he will admit it, even if only to himself. “We are currently attempting to monitor the Princes of Hell, discover what they are working on, see if perhaps we can capture one of them. Someone has made waves in Hell, attempting to unite the aristocracy against us, but I could easily loan you a soldier or two if necessary.”

“Thank you, brother,” Castiel announces, grateful for Dean’s hand in his, a reminder that not all demons think only of themselves, “but we can handle this ourselves. We have more than enough time to track them down with our own efforts. However, I thank you for your offer.”

“Of course he offered,” Lucifer says, snagging the plate of quiches for himself. They’re really good, and what’s anyone going to do, kick him back to Hell? “That’s Mikey for ya, work, work, work. He barely leaves any time for fucking me unless I drag him away from work by his dick.” Dean smirks at the comments, already liking Lucifer, but Naomi gasps, wings flaring again as she puts a hand to her chest.

“Lucifer! You will not use such language in front of me,” she demands, “and you certainly will not use those words in front of children.” He might be a demon, but that does not alter the fact that he has not yet reached his maturity.

“I’ve heard worse,” Dean tells her, trying to make her feel a little better. “Lola had a pretty nasty mouth, but she said it didn’t matter because she was really good at using it. I wasn’t very good at that, but she said I was the best with my tail tricks. I can-”

“That is enough, Dean,” Castiel interrupts, scooping Dean up to press his face into his shoulder to keep him quiet. Anna smiles at the movement, a smile that looks like she knows something Castiel does not, but he cannot afford to focus on her and her secrets at the moment. “We understand that you are not offended by poor language, but we do not need any examples of what you can do.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Lucifer saunters closer, smirk on his face that Dean can see when he peeks over Cas’ shoulder, eyes wide. He can’t tell if it’s a funny smirk or a teasing smirk, but he thinks he’d be okay with a teasing one too. Lucifer’s pretty cool, for an angel. “I’d like to know some of those tricks, Dean. Care to show me?”

“Lucifer,” Castiel growls, spinning around so that Dean can’t see Lucifer anymore. “I will not have you corrupting Dean any more than he already has been. He does not need your negative influence.”

“But he’s funny,” Dean complains, wiggling around so that he can look at Cas instead of his shoulder, tail twitching with curiosity over the interesting angel. “Why can’t I get to know him?”

“Because Cassie here doesn’t want you to be anything other than a perfect little angel,” Lucifer teases, tweaking Dean’s tail before Michael can pull him away from the boy. “He thinks I’ll make you all corrupt and nasty.”

“Given your propensity for making poor decisions,” Michael announces, wrapping his arms around his mate, resting his chin on his shoulder, “I can understand his hesitation. There is a reason I will not let you adopt a child or even have a pet.” If Lucifer wanted it bad enough, Michael would consider it and discuss it, but neither of them are interested at the moment.

“I’m old enough to pick my friends,” Dean argues, frowning at Cas. “I don’t need you to tell me what to do, Daddy. Besides, I won’t show him any tricks. Those are only for you, even if you don’t want them yet.” Cas might be in charge of him, but that doesn't mean he's just gonna take it.

Well, damn. Castiel drops his head as Naomi, Anna, and Michael gasp while Lucifer starts laughing. “Dean was taken and trained to be a sex slave,” Castiel explains, trying to mitigate the damage, “and while he has not used any of the tricks he learned, that does not mean he does not still know them.”

Cackling, Lucifer straightens up and wipes away the tears on his cheeks. “Commander Castiel, the most hardworking and dedicated of all the angels has a sexpot sex slave living with him who wants to show him his ‘tricks’ and calls him Daddy. This is just too perfect. Have you let him show you any of those tricks that are just for you?”

Dean blushes a little as Cas’ grip on him tightens, irritation rolling off him. “No, because Cas is good at raising us to be good,” Dean defends Cas, offended on his behalf. “He’s nothing like the people who tried to use me.” Dean wants to show Cas what he can do, but he also knows that it makes Cas uncomfortable, so he’ll wait. Angels must have a lot more rules for sex than demons do even though he won’t teach them to Dean.

Lucifer takes a few steps back, holding his hands up in defeat, still chuckling but not willing to push. Michael grabs him around the waist with one arm, free hand covering his mouth to ensure that his mate is incapable of saying anything else he should not. “I apologize, Castiel, for Lucifer’s inability to hold his tongue. His time down in Hell has had a lasting effect that we have been unable to eradicate.”

“I like it,” Dean admits, not moving away from Cas’ embrace, preferring to move closer so that his head rests on Cas’ shoulder. “Angels are too stuck up.”

Castiel closes his eyes and sighs as Naomi and Michael gasp while Lucifer starts laughing from behind Michael’s hand. Anna just smiles, already used to Dean’s manners even if she has been prohibited from seeing him for three years. It has not even been an hour, and Dean has already managed to offend the two most important guests. Before he can say anything, wanting to escort everyone to the dining room, praying that a change of scenery might change the conversation, Gabriel returns with Sam on his back, piggyback style.

He looks around the room, Dean in Castiel’s arms, Lucifer held back by Michael, Anna suppressing a smile, and outrage on Naomi’s face, and starts laughing. “Clearly, I missed something while in the library. Eh. I’m sure something else will happen to keep the night interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work sucks right now, so this is my happy place. I appreciate the comments and the kudos and just reading this. It's my baby, and it's helping through shit, so thanks for helping.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as much as I love you, readers, I hate you a little right now. Everyone wants to see how dinner goes, is expecting an awesome event, but guess who had zero interest in dinner. The author. So who spent her weekend writing the dinner scene? The author. In the end, I think it was worth it, but still, y'all'd better really enjoy this scene. ;)   
> And Lucifer's growing on me. He really has no filter, does he?

Dean goes back to the kitchen as Cas leads his family into the dining room. He takes a moment to breathe a bit, still frustrated at how Lucifer was teasing him and how Cas wouldn’t let him speak for himself. But he’s not going to disappoint Cas or embarrass him, so Dean focuses on the dishes he made. Dean wanted to make a full eleven course meal as is appropriate for a formal family dinner, but Cas limited him to six courses because he didn’t want it to take as long. So six courses will have to do.

Waving his hands, Dean sends the bowls of French onion soup floating out to the dining room in front of him. Conversation stops as everyone watches him, making sure that nothing slips, wobbles, or falls. When he manages to place them all on the table exactly centered on the plates, Cas smiles with pride, and Naomi has to stifle a frown of disappointment. 

“This is very good, Dean,” Anna announces, tasting the soup after they said grace. “Your cooking skills are very impressive.” She smiles when he beams at her, unable not to in the face of such adorableness. He really has blossomed from the scared boy she first saw clinging to the Commander. 

“Thank you, Anna.” He keeps smiling as he eats, dimples drawing the eyes of all the angels at the table. “I made it a few times for Cas, and it’s the best way to get Sammy to eat some more veggies, so I’ve gotten pretty good at this soup.”

“It shows.” Gabriel slurps up some soup, ignoring the glare his mother sends him. He’s not a little kid anymore, and she doesn’t really scare him anymore. “The cheese is awesome!” He pulls his spoon way up, strings stretching from bowl to spoon, then he sticks his tongue out to start collecting it in his mouth. 

Sam stares at the angel, shocked to see an archangel acting so childish. He wanted to do that too, play with the cheese, and if an archangel can do it, then so can he. In moments, half of the table is stretching out the cheese for fun as the others watch in shock.

Castiel could kill his brother right now. He has to impress their mother, prove that his adopted children can behave and are not something his mother should be embarrassed of, yet here’s his brother, encouraging poor behavior. “I am glad to see that you are enjoying your soup, Gabriel, but could you enjoy it a little more politely?”

Gabriel winks at Castiel, not backing down, and Lucifer snorts through his own mouthful of strings. Michael glares at his mate, irritated by the poor behavior, but he decides that Castiel’s chastisement will be enough. Instead, it’s time to change everyone’s focus. “Other than cooking, what do you do with your days, Dean?”

Dean places his spoon down properly on his plate, swallowing before answering the question. “I’ve been working on my magic, sir. I want to get good enough with my magic and other skills to fight with Cas someday.”

To fight with Castiel? Well, the boy has ambition, Michael will admit, and if the magic he can sense already at this age is any indication, Dean might just have the chance to do that, with time. “That sounds like an admiral goal.”

Admirable? Naomi sniffs at the idea of her son working alongside a demon. “The last time I checked, Heaven’s army is comprised of angels, not demons.”

“So?” Lucifer leans forward to catch her eye, locking onto hers in an effort to make her uncomfortable. She still doesn’t trust him, not after so long in Hell, and Lucifer loves rubbing it in her face that her golden child accepted him back with open arms. “If he’s willing to serve Heaven, why not? It’s not like angels want to serve anymore.”

“A lack of angels does not mean that we should start accepting demons,” Naomi sneers before taking a spoonful of soup. It irritates her, but it really is good food. Perhaps it would be less irritating if Dean was a servant rather than an adopted son. She is no demon, so she will not sink low enough to wish he was a slave, but a servant would be much more acceptable. 

“Mother, please.” Anna looks at Naomi after Castiel’s request, grateful to see that their mother seems willing to back down. They finish their soups in silence, everyone keeping their opinions to themselves. 

The next course, the fish course, is a beautifully done grilled salmon with a lemon and herb sauce. It leads to Gabriel bragging about his gastronomic exploits on Earth and the best salmon fishing up in Alaska ever. Which leads to a debate over the best leisure activity, fishing or taking care of weapons, and Anna watches as Dean becomes more and more animated.

“But fishing seems pointless,” he argues, getting up to kneel on his chair so he can lean in closer to Michael who appears to have put aside the fact that he’s talking to a demon. “You can just summon the fish out of the water, right? Isn’t there a spell for something like that, Sammy?”

Sam shrugs while he finishes chewing his bite. “There is, but sometimes you cook by hand because you like the process, not just because you’re short on magic. Maybe it’s something like that, something they like to do for the process.”

Gabriel points his finger at Sam. “Exactly, little man. It’s about the process. It’s relaxing. How is cleaning a weapon relaxing?”

Michael shakes his head. “It’s soothing because it’s repetitive. You start working on your sword, and you fall into a rhythm, and it calms your mind. Maybe it’s a warrior thing. You like food, so you find gathering food soothing, and I fight, so I find taking care of my swords soothing. It makes sense to me.”

“Well, sex is repetitive,” Lucifer says, smirking while looking at Dean, “you know, all that in and out and in and out.” He adds a hand gesture to his words to emphasize what he’s talking about, making Naomi glare and Dean nod in understanding. “You’d think that he’d find it somewhat soothing do and initiate it a little more often.”

Michael opens his mouth to yell at his mate, more than a little embarrassed and irritated, but Dean beats him to it. “But sex isn’t supposed to be soothing, at least not according to Lola. She’s says it’s a workout, if you’re doing it right. Cockwarming might be soothing, for the person getting warmed, but it’s a bit of an oral workout for the person doing the warming. Blowjob training was okay, but cockwarming always made me drool too much and my jaw hurt a lot.”

Silence falls at the table as everyone stares at Dean except for Sam, still enjoying his salmon, and Castiel, who drops his head into his hands. He knows that to Dean, talking about sex and lessons like this is more or less acceptable, but even Lucifer would not say something like that out loud in front of children. 

“Cassie,” Lucifer shakes his head with a laugh, “you sure know how to pick ‘em.” Castiel looks up from his hands to see a light of understanding in his brother’s eyes. All angels know what goes on in Hell, in theory, but very few actually know what the situation is like. To hear it literally out of the mouth of babes is a little shocking for some.

“You were trained to give blowjobs?” Naomi looks at Dean, seeing a child for once instead of a demon. “Who decided to do that to you?”

Dean shrugs, like it doesn't mean much to him. “Darin was the one in charge of the Corner of Hell I lived it, so I assume it was his decision.” Dean shrugs again before waving his hand and ushering out the salad course, a nice spinach salad with almonds and garlic in the dressing. “Lola was just the one in charge of making sure that we did what we were supposed to do, making sure I did all my lessons.”

“And you were required to perform sex acts on demons?” Can demons sink any lower, using a child for something like this? Even if the child might mentally age fast enough to understand what they’re doing, six years old is too young for consent.

“Not exactly,” Dean explains, just now realizing that everyone is staring at him, Sammy included. He hasn’t told him a lot of what he had to do, not wanting Sammy to worry about him, but he can’t really stop talking now. “There were toys that copy a demon’s anatomy, male and female, and practiced on those.”

“Well, it is a good thing that you are in Heaven now,” Naomi declares, “you and your brother. No child should be subjected to something like that. Good for you for taking them in, Castiel.” She always knew that he would be one of her most respectable children.

All of her children stare at her including the most respectable one. How the Hell did she manage to go from completely despising Dean to approving of him living in Heaven and with her favorite son? Apparently she has a little more of a soft heart than they realized. 

“It’s okay, ma’am.” Dean hops out of his chair to squirm his way up into Castiel’s lap, making him pull his head out of his hands. “And it’s okay, Daddy. I survived, and you got me out, so everything is okay.” He presses a sweet, chaste kiss to Castiel’s cheek, and Castiel wraps the boy in arms, resting his head on the boy’s shoulder. 

Castiel knows that Dean is well enough, young enough to move past the potential trauma of what happened to him, but he was more than a little worried about how his mother would react to Dean saying such crude words. To hear her say that she approves of him taking the boys in means a lot to him, makes doing the right thing a little easier. As long as she does not find out that Castiel wants to be more than just a parental figure that is. 

“Thank you for the reminder that you are okay, Dean.” Castiel turns the boy around to sit on his lap again as the main course floats out. He is glad that he asked Dean to make smaller portions so that dinner will not be too long because he is not sure that he can handle much more of the emotional ups and downs. “How have you been, Anna?” he asks while cutting into his steak. Dean leans forward and snags the bite off the fork before Castiel can eat it, and he ruffles Dean’s hair before cutting another bite, Dean letting him have this one. 

“I’ve been busy,” Anna says, smiling at the couple at the end of the table. Suffering Naomi’s wrath for letting Sam and Dean stay with her until Castiel could return. Whatever they have, it’s worth it to see the happiness on both Dean and Castiel’s face. “There has been a lot of work down in Hell which means there have been plenty of angels needing healing. Eventually I’ll have a break, but not quite yet.”

The conversation devolves into work talk between the angels, and Sam does his best to follow it all. Dean might be the one who wants to fight with the angels, but Sam wants to know everything he can about the people he’s living with. The more he hears from their conversations, the more context he has for the books he’s ready about angels and demons. 

As Dean floats dessert out to the table, still sitting on Castiel’s lap, Castiel takes a deep breath. So far, everything has gone fairly well. Lucifer was over the top a few times, and Dean said some things that maybe he should not have. He is happy to know that his mother is coming around to the boys living with him, and he is actually looking forward to having his family over for dinner again. 

“So good,” Gabriel moans around a large mouthful of pastries. “You need to have us over for dinner more often so I can get more of these. And you’re more than welcome to visit whenever you want if you have pastries to get rid of.”

“Or you could bring them to our house,” Lucifer says, running his fingers up and down one of the mini eclairs. “They’d make for good foreplay.” Before anyone can react to the statement, he starts licking out the cream, moaning like a whore.

“Lucifer!” Naomi snaps, the softness generated by hearing Dean’s story gone in an instance. “Stop that immediately.” 

“I can do better,” Dean announces, drawing all eyes to him as he begins to perform fellatio on the pastry, moaning as he goes. The angels stare in shock at the display, Lucifer starting to grin. When Dean throws his head back to rest on Castiel’s shoulder, grinding his ass down into his crotch, before moaning out a low ‘Daddy,’ the spell is broken. 

“Come on, Sammy.” Gabriel scoops the boy up and takes him out of the room, heading for the library. He doesn’t need to see his brother doing that. “Why don’t you show me your favorite book in the library.”

Lucifer lets loose, hooting with laughter while rolling in his chair. Michael tries to get his mate to behave, but it’s a lost cause. Anna looks at the table, not sure how to respond, and Naomi glares at the boy because although he was taught to do such things, she does not need that reminder. Castiel takes the pastry from Dean’s hands and mouth before picking the boy up and setting him on his hip as he stands. 

“No tricks, remember, Dean, even if you are not doing it on a person.” Castiel wraps a wing around the boy to give them some privacy so that the only one who can lecture Dean is himself. His wing also hides a certain part of his anatomy that his family does not need to see. When Dean opens his mouth to argue, Castiel places a finger over his lips. “And no arguing.”

Dean nods, face falling as he tightens his arms around Castiel’s neck before burying his nose in the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry, Daddy. But I didn’t like him showing off, especially when he isn’t that good.”

Well, Dean certainly is good. “It will be alright. Think of it as a lesson for the future.” Because there is no way that Castiel can punish the boy at the moment, not without exposing his current condition. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Dean wanted to show Daddy how good he could be so that his family wouldn’t be mad, but he forgot because he wanted to show Daddy how talented he could be. He wants to do that to Daddy, not just show it to him, but apparently he still has to wait. And now he messed up, made Daddy mad, and he lets out a little whimper of sorrow.

Castiel hears the whimper, making his heart squeeze. Dean tried so hard, and it was only his instincts that made him misbehave. Since he is still just a child, Castiel decides to reward his efforts. “Good boy.” Dean gives a little shiver of happiness, staying as close to Castiel as possible, removing the squeeze on his heart. Castiel kisses him on the forehead before addressing his family again. “I believe dinner is now over.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex, sex. And more Lucifer. Then cute Cas with Dean. And then more sex (kind of) while Cas tortures himself. Poor, poor angel.

Naomi lets herself out, not bothering to say goodbye and dragging Anna with her. It could have been worse, Castiel was expecting a long lecture, so he does not try to stop her, just waves and wishes her safe travels. 

Gabriel stays long enough to finish half of the remaining desserts, hanging out with Sam in the library, but eventually it’s time for him to leave too. “I’d love to stay, but I’ve got plans for tomorrow, so I need to go. Thanks for the food, Dean. It was great.”

Dean smiles at him from Castiel’s arms, waving a little. “I’m glad you liked the food. If you come over again, I’ll cook for you again. I can even try to make your favorite desserts if you tell me what it is.”

With an offer like that, he’ll be over pretty soon. “Lollipops.” Gabriel pulls one out of his pocket to pop it in his mouth. “These are my favorite.” Waving at Dean and ruffling Sammy’s hair, Gabriel lets himself out leaving Castiel to deal with Michael and Lucifer on his own. 

“Well, we shall be leaving too,” Michael says shortly after Gabriel exits, standing up from the sofa and pulling Lucifer to his feet next to him. Lucifer grumbles a bit, calming down when Michael presses a kiss to his cheek. Even after all the crap that his mate pulled during the appetizer and dessert, he still loves the man, Father knows why. “I have work to do tomorrow morning, and Lucifer has work to pretend to do.”

Lucifer pouts, playing hurt. “I do real work, Mikey, I promise. It isn’t all fun and games.” He turns just enough to wink at Dean who moves closer to Castiel’s side, looking like he doesn’t know how to react to the wink. “I have to help Raphael in the hospital tomorrow, working on inventory and making sure his staff has enough energy. Want to come? See what it’s like to work as an angel?”

Dean gasps, eyes wide as he looks up at Cas, figuring a little manipulation won’t be too out of place. “Please, Daddy? I’ll be good, I promise. And I’ll get all of my homework done too, I promise!” He wraps his arms around Cas’ waist, flashing big eyes and as much dimple as possible while smiling up at Cas. He likes Lucifer, likes the way the angel kinda treats him like an adult, and he wants to see what else he can do with his life. Fighting demons with Cas sounds cool, but he wants to know what his other options are.

Castiel hesitates, but he cannot say no to the pleading look on Dean’s face. “Very well, but only for a few hours. I need to visit Bartholomew tomorrow anyway, so I will pick you up when I am finished.”

“Thank you, Daddy!” Dean tightens his arms around Cas, thrilled, and nuzzles into his stomach. He smells so good. 

“I’ll pick you up in the morning, kid,” Lucifer announces, leaning against Michael, watching his brother and little nephew. He’s not quite sure what exactly is going on between those two, but it should be interesting. And he can get it out of the boy tomorrow.

“Thank you.” Now Lucifer understands Castiel’s reaction a little better. Who could say no to a smile like that? Damn, those dimples.

“He shall see you tomorrow.” Apparently Michael wants to leave, now, because he’s using his grip on Lucifer’s hand to pull him out of the house. “Again, thank you for dinner. The food was incredible.” Once the door shuts behind them, Michael flies the couple to their house in a matter of seconds, pushing Lucifer up against the wall the moment they're in the foyer.

“What’s with you?” Michael isn’t usually this abrupt with family members, even if they are demons, and his sexual activities tend to be limited to the bedroom. “Did you get spiked food or something?”

Michael groans, rubbing his fully hard dick up against Lucifer’s rapidly hardening one while biting and nibbling at his neck. “Can’t you see Castiel with that kid?” He moans, thrusts getting more desperate, letting out a yelp when Lucifer closes his hand around his cock. Hot and heavy and smooth, God, it’s fucking perfect. “Perfect little Castiel breaking all the rules with a kid.”

Cassie? Lucifer’s too stuck on his perfect mate, writhing and grinding in his grasp. “Fuck them.” He tightens his hand, rubbing his thumb over the slit in Michael’s cock, earning another yelp. “You’re so damn perfect, Mikey, my secret little perv, all hot and bothered by the idea of your brother fucking a kid.” Using a little magic, he slicks his hand so that it’ll move even easier over Michael’s cock. “Picture it, I dare you, and cum for me.”

Michael lets out another groan and does, cum spraying all over their tunics, staining the grey material white. Good thing cum stains aren’t permanent. Looking down at his brother's fucked out face, Lucifer grabs his own dick, only pumping a few times before the tension in his belly releases, cumming on top of the mess Michael made. Between Mike grinding on him and that fucked out beauty, there was no way he could last too long. 

Wrung out by orgasms, neither angel can stand, so Michael flips his hand to send them to their bed while Lucifer flicks his to remove their clothes and clean up their messes. Even exhausted, Michael’s koala tendencies take over, and he’s wrapped around Lucifer in seconds. Smiling, he runs his fingers through his mate’s hair, loving the contact between them. God, Mikey’s so damn cute sometimes, a side of him so different from the strong warrior he is in public, something for only Lucifer to see. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Lucifer whispers, and he can feel Michael’s lips curve up. Happy and sated, the two drift off to build up energy for the next round. 

Back at Castiel’s place, the angel looks down at the boy wrapped around his waist, the happiness plastered across his face. “You really want to see what happens at the hospital?” he asks, not sure where the interest in something other than a warrior’s magic came from.

Dean shrugs a little, not releasing his hold. “I want to be a fighter, just like you, but there are other things to learn. Besides, if I can heal myself or my friends while we’re working, that’ll be super useful.”

That would explain it, a motivation that wraps around to being a better warrior. “Very well, but before you go,” Castiel shifts to scoop Dean up in his arms so they can move over to sit on the sofa, vacated by Sam shortly after Gabriel left, “tell me what you know about Lucifer.” Once on the sofa, he probably should put the boy down, but he wants a few more moments with him close. 

Wiggling around to get comfortable, Dean moves his arms from Cas’ waist to Cas’ neck, whatever it takes to stay close to Cas, keep smelling him. “Not much. Every demon knows that he was in Hell, was really important in setting it up the way it is, with the Circles of Hell and the Rings of the Circles, but that’s it.” He doesn’t really care why, unless learning why means he gets to stay in Cas’ lap longer. Cas doesn’t touch him as much as he used to, not even a hand on his head, and he wants more contact.

“He was angry at our Father and set up Hell in retaliation,” Cas explains, settling into his role of instructor. “However, leaving Heaven meant leaving Michael, his mate, and that connection brought him home. Humans do not know that part of the story, assuming that Lucifer is still ruling Hell.” Cas stops talking, and Dean notices his thinking face. “Humans actually know very little of the whole story. For example, they view us angels as warriors and only warriors. Although our society is different, we still have families and mates and personal lives.”

“Lola said that humans are stupid,” Dean announces, wondering what Cas means by ‘mate’ but not wanting to ask. “So it makes sense that they don’t know everything.”

“Humans are not stupid, Dean,” Cas corrects, hand grabbing his chin so that he has to pay attention, “and you should not talk about them that way. The only reason that they do not know the entire story is that God has decided that the prophets shall not know everything, preventing humanity from knowing the entire story. Humans are simply misinformed.”

Dean looks down, feeling bad. He didn’t realize Cas liked humans so much. “I’m sorry. The only humans I saw were slaves, and they didn’t seem all that smart.” Then Dean thinks about all the things in Hell that Lola told him humans created. “They’re pretty good at making things, aren’t they?”

Castiel nods, happy that Dean can see some of the positives of humanity. There is no denying that there are deep flaws in humanity, but it still manages to shine brightly enough to modify even angelic society. Naomi certainly had no interest in family dinners before watching humans do so for centuries. “Once you grow older, I can take you down to Earth to see some of the highlights of human society over the millennia.”

“Okay.” Dean sounds interested but not enthused, and Castiel wonders if perhaps he should introduce Dean to some human history in his lessons. 

“But for now, it is time for you to sleep.” Castiel stands up, keeping Dean in his arms. “You need to regenerate all the energy you spent cooking today and need to be ready early for Lucifer, alright?”

Now that he mentions it, Dean’s pretty tired, curling into Cas’ chest to get comfortable. “Yes, Daddy.” 

Castiel smiles down at the boy, watching him fall asleep in his arms. He is so adorable. Once in the boy’s room, he places him on the bed, removing his tunic before slipping the boy under the sheets. Each time his hands touch the soft skin, unblemished everywhere thanks to Raphael’s healing, his body reacts in a way he knows that it should not, yet he does not want to stop. Although angels cannot go to Hell, Castiel figures there is place reserved for him in whatever the closest thing is to that. 

Back in his own room, Castiel crawls into his bed, the sheets rubbing along his skin in a pleasant manner, aggravating the low burning arousal he now realizes has been burning under his skin since he picked Dean up to keep him quiet. His hands clench at his sides, attempting to ignore the temptation to touch himself, to not cross a line he cannot uncross. Cumming untouched from a dream is different. When his fingers brush his thighs, his whole body clenches, and that is it.

Caving, Castiel wraps a hand around himself, penis resting hot and heavy in his palm. Yet, that word does not seem right in this context, an observation that does nothing to reduce his arousal. His hand strokes up and down his… his dick, and he lets out a little moan, imaging the soft skin of Dean’s hands on him instead. Picturing Dean between his legs, hands running up and down Castiel’s dick, mouth pouting and tail flicking, Castiel moans, free hand touching every inch of skin it can reach, finding his nipples to be excessively sensitive. 

A little moan followed by a sigh echoes down the hallway, Castiel’s angelic hearing more than capable of registering the sound. That is all he needs to tip him over the edge, the perfect companion to the images in his head, his dick spurting all over his chest, a few ropes reaching his chin. As he comes down, he removes his hand in haste, not liking the stimulation when oversensitive but appreciating the afterglow.

Until what he has done sinks in. 

Yes, he has done this once before, pleasured himself to thoughts of the youth living in his home, but this time, he let Dean participate, even if Dean does not realize that. Irritated at himself, Castiel waves a hand to clean up his mess and to then soundproof his room. The more he brings Dean into his room, the harder it will be to ignore his sexual urges outside of his room, to keep the boy out of it until he is of age to make this decision. 

He will not do this again, not at all. 

Another moan echoes down the hallway, somehow making its way through the soundproofing, and Castiel drops his head back against his pillows, dick already recovering and reacting. Another sigh, and his hand grabs his dick, only a few tugs needed to reach full hardness. Castiel hesitates for a moment, then gives into temptation. What Dean does not know will not hurt him, and it will be better to handle the issue in private than to let it spill over to his interactions with Dean. 

At least, that is what he tells himself. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bartholomew's an ass. He really is. And Sammy's adorable, the perfect brother.  
> Also, I finally got the anti-possession tattoo. I'm so happy!!!!!

Castiel makes sure to be out of the house before Dean wakes up in the morning. Although he has attempted to come to terms with his interest in Dean, Castiel has not yet fully accepted it, and he needs more time and space from Dean after what he did. However, he still leaves a note for Dean, reminding him of his lessons regarding angelic magic and to behave if he wants to earn another feather. A small part of him wonders what Dean is doing with all those feathers, but he has not asked, preferring to respect Dean’s privacy. 

Once the note is complete, Castiel flashes himself down to Hell through the nearest portal intending to meet up with Bartholomew. It has been several months since his last meeting with his subordinate and even longer since they met in Hell. Given that he has two boys at home who get into trouble on a weekly basis, the majority of their meetings have been held at his house. Many of the angels do not appear to mind, but Castiel is not so sure about Bartholomew. 

He finds the other angel in a cavern with two demons chained to the wall in front of him, wings shredded. Since what he did to the demon captured during the raid when Dean was rescued, removing his wings with the dull machete, wings have become a focus during torture sessions. A small part of him cringes at the knowledge that he created a new form of torture, but he cannot be mad at the amount of knowledge that they are gathering. 

“How is it coming?” Castiel asks, lounging in the doorway. Bartholomew stiffens up at the voice, body relaxing muscle by muscle until he can put the crop down on the table. 

“Well enough. Demons not causing trouble at home?” He looks at Castiel face blank, doing his best to hide the disgust he feels at the idea of his Commander raising two demons. He has much better things to do spend his time on things that are going to turn on him. 

Castiel narrows his eyes at Bartholomew, not appreciating the knock against the boys. “They are doing well enough. Lucifer is taking Dean to the hospital today, and Dean has learned his magical limits, so I shall be down here more often. Are we any closer to finding Darin?” He does not want to discuss Sam and Dean while down here any longer.

“Not at the moment. However, we are more focused on creating more in depth maps of Hell.” Bartholomew turns back to face the demons, not wanting to look at his Commander any longer, hand rubbing over his forearm where the bite mark scarred. “Once the boy was taken, Darin changed his entire plan for his locations. If we are to gain more details about where Darin is, we will need to plan another high level raid, capture those who are his new inner circle.” Not that his Commander is interested in that any longer.

Damn it. As useful as a better map of Hell will be, especially when planning a new raid on Darin’s locations, Castiel wants to capture Darin, have him in angelic control before Dean reaches his maturity. “True enough. Is there anything you need from me?” Although he used to have a heavier hand in the post raid activities, namely the torture, he has done more delegating since he started raising Sam and Dean. However, that does not mean he is unwilling to work if that is what his garrison needs. 

“No, sir.” Irritation aside, Bartholomew refuses to be rude to his superior. “We can handle it just fine. There are no serious issues at the moment, and we can discuss any of the smaller issues at our next garrison meeting.” And he wants a little more time to sow the seeds of dissention among the other angels. They do not need a garrison led by an angel who lives with demons at all, especially not as his children instead of slaves, something that would be at least slightly more tolerable. 

Narrowing his eyes, Castiel wonders what he is sensing from Bartholomew. It is not a lie, but that does not mean it is the full truth either. Consciously pulling on his magic, Castiel tries to figure out the exact question to ask. “You are positive that there are no issues of any kind among the garrison?” That should cover enough things to get read read on Bartholomew, although it will not help him narrow down what exactly the issue is.

“No issues at all.” The angel gains a hazy red glow, indicating a lie. In this case, Castiel does not appreciate being proven right, and now he needs to figure out what Bartholomew is lying about, something that will require more time away from home. 

“Very well.” Castiel bows slightly, acknowledging Bartholomew’s position of authority while he is away. “I will leave this in your capable hands.” Bartholomew nods his agreement, facing his Commander once again. “Until our next meeting.”

Turning his back to Bartholomew, Castiel almost wonders if he will be attacked, but nothing happens, of course. If Bartholomew is sufficiently irritated with Castiel to make a move, he would not do so in such a blatant manner. In a situation with no witnesses, everyone would take Castiel’s word over Bartholomew’s, something Bartholomew cannot afford to have occur. Perhaps Sigal can explain the situation to him. 

It does not take long for him to find Sigal in the kitchen, eating what appears to be dinner indicating that she is on the night shift at the moment. When Castiel sits down across from her at the table, she stiffens up, eyes going wide. “Commander. Is there something that I can do for you?” 

He studies her, trying to decide how much to say. “How is Bartholomew doing, running things down here?”

She hesitates. While she wants to tell him the truth, but Bartholomew is her superior as well, and it is not easy for her to criticise him. “He is managing everything very handily. We are making progress, perhaps not in the direction that we were hoping, in relation to Darin, but we are learning quite a bit.”

A rather diplomatic response, something he should have expected from her. And she had a green glow, indicating truthfulness. However, he wants more from her. “Be honest with me, how does he feel about how things are going?”

Waving her fingers, Sigal creates a barrier so that the others will not be able to overhear before she is willing to speak up. “He’s frustrated. He doesn’t think you’re dedicated enough to the job anymore, think’s you’re too focused on the demons you have at home to properly deal with the demons down here. If you’re not careful, he’s going to make a move to get you kicked out. And being Michael’s brother might not be enough to save you.” Bartholomew might be around more at the moment, but she’s always preferred Castiel as her superior.

Castiel sits back, taking it in. Bartholomew has always been ambitious, so he should have seen this coming, Sam and Dean providing him with the perfect excuse to act. “What do you think? Am I too focused on the boys?” To be fair, he can admit that he is very, very focused on Dean, but that does not mean that he is incapable of doing his job, especially one that measures progress in months, sometimes years. 

Sigal shrugs. “Not really. It’s about time you had a family even if it is a couple of demons. Besides, you’ve always been a pretty involved leader, more than any of the others. You’ve just learned to delegate, and Bartholomew’s not used to that and isn’t adjusting well. I’d say he’d get over himself, but I don’t think he will.”

“What do you suggest I do? I can become more involved with things, but I do not wish to ruin the work that everyone has done, force a new rhythm on the garrison.” After the initial torture, many angels establish a certain rapport with their prisoners, and for Castiel to step in now could ruin everything. Although Castiel is the commander, the one in charge, he respects the opinions of those who work for him, those who are involved with the minutia of the job.

“I don’t think you should do anything different,” Sigal admits, eating a few more bites of food. “Maybe a few more raids, taking advantage of the new maps we’ve made, but other than that, we’re good. Bart’s just an ass.”

He tries to hide his surprise at her extreme bluntness, not used to it from his subordinates. He asked for honesty, but it is not often that he receives this level of honesty. “I will take your advice under consideration.” Standing up from the table, Castiel bows at Sigal to show his appreciation. “Enjoy the rest of your meal.” He waves his hand to remove the silencing spell and makes his way out of the Corner of Hell, heading back home. 

Dean is gone, but Sam is not, cornering Castiel in the kitchen where he peruses the leftovers, trying to decide which one to reheat for his lunch. “Are you going to start working more?”

Castiel looks down at the boy, curious as to where the question comes from. “Why do you ask? Do you need something more from me?” Dean needs encouragement and incentives to behave and to take care of himself, but Sam has been rather self sufficient throughout the years, even as a three year old at the beginning. 

“I don’t,” Sam admits, crossing his arms with a little frown, “but Dean won’t like it if you’re gone more. He won’t say anything, but he doesn’t like it when you’re gone for longer than a day. So, are you going more often?”

“I do not believe so,” Castiel answers, thinking through his conversation with Sigal. “I might have to go on raids a little more frequently, but they should be short and not too often. I will make sure to let you know when I have to leave, how long I will be gone for.” He is surprised to hear that Dean’s connection to Castiel is obvious enough that his brother has become concerned and feels the need to speak up. He can admit to his own interest, own obsession perhaps, but he did not realize Dean’s feelings were correspondingly strong. It always seemed like a comfort thing, something in the moment to him, rather than something frequent enough to be comment on. 

Sam nods, arms relaxing while losing the frown. “Good. If you do anything to hurt Dean, I’ll find a way to hurt you. He might have more magical abilities, but I’m the one who does all the research.”

Castiel raises his eyebrow, even more surprised by the threat. It is one that he will take seriously given Sam’s impressive research skills. “I will remember that and do my best to ensure that I do not hurt Dean in any way.” Even if that means being closer, more hugs, more platonic kisses, all things that will make control his desires more difficult. It will mean taking care of himself more frequently, but if that is what Dean needs, then that is what Castiel will do. 

After looking Castiel up and down, studying him, Sam decides to believe him, nodding then heading out of the kitchen for the library. He might believe Castiel, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to be prepared just in case. He has spells to go look for. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mikey and Luci because I love these two together. They're so cute!   
> I'm on the East Coast for work training. Adjusting to a three hour time change really sucks. At least the hotel room has good wifi!

Dean wakes up and heads for the kitchen knowing that he only has a limited amount of time to work before Lucifer arrives. He has to make breakfast for himself and then figure out what to make for dinner, maybe even make it now in case he won’t be back in time to make it before Cas gets home. The note sitting on the kitchen counter snags his attention, and he jumps up to kneel on the granite while reading the note. 

“Lessons?” He groans, shoulder slumping down. Doesn’t learning by going to the hospital with Lucifer mean he shouldn’t have to do extra lessons? Bummer. But he wants to be a good boy, wants to make Cas happy so he can earn that feather. Eventually he’ll have enough that he’ll be able to make a whole nest, the feathers wrapping around him the way Cas’ wings surround him. 

Fine. He can do this. He can be good for Cas, which means he’s going to make hamburgers for dinner. Those are his favorite, so that’s what he needs to have. He moves around the kitchen, gathering supplies so he doesn’t have to do as much magic, then tries to pick breakfast. French toast with lots of syrup seems like the best idea, so that’s what he makes, the doorbell ringing just as he finishes putting his dishes in the sink to soak.

“Hello, sir,” he greets Lucifer, stepping aside to let the angel enter the house. “Did you have a good evening?” Be polite, make him happy, respect his rank. He might not like his lessons, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t pay attention. 

Lucifer cackles, a smirk crossing his face that reminds Dean of Lola after she slept with a client. Perhaps Michael is not always as stuck up as he seemed last night. “Spectacular, over and over again.” His wings rustle behind him, pitch black feathers, growing a little bigger before settling against his back once again. “Ready to head over to the hospital?”

Dean nods, starting to get excited. Although he knows that he’s going to be a warrior, the only thing he’s willing to do, there’s no reason he can’t see other things that angels do. Besides, maybe he can see Anna again. He and Sammy went from living with her for a year to not seeing her at all. “How do we get there?” He eyes Lucifer’s wings again, wondering if maybe they’re bigger than Cas’. “Are we going to take a portal?” He can’t decide if he likes them or not.

“Nope. We’re gonna fly, kid.” He opens his arms for Dean to jump up like he did with Cassie, but the boy hesitates. “Something wrong?”

“Um…” Dean looks down at the ground, not sure what to say. He wants to fly, wants to feel what it’d be like if he had his own wings, but he doesn’t want anyone to hold him like that except Cas. “I don’t want to, uh-”

“I got it, kid.” It’s not common, but Lucifer’s seen this before, a desire to only be touched by a mate, although he hasn’t seen it in someone this young before. That’s some serious commitment there. Either that or serious obsession. Question is, does Cassie return the feeling? “Here.” Waving his hand, he creates a harness that will let Dean hang below him without having to touch him too much.

“Cool!” Dean smiles up at the angel, dimples flashing, while letting him put him the harness. Then they walk outside together, and then they’re in the air, moving faster than Dean could ever imagine. It’s amazing, and it makes him wish that he could be doing this with Cas. That’d be the only thing that could make this better. 

When they reach the hospital, Lucifer vanishes the harness then leads Dean inside. He waves at several angels as they move through the hallways, and then they end up in the storage room, a huge space that smells a little funny to him. “What is all this stuff?” Dean looks at some of the boxes, but he can’t really tell what most of the words are. He’s been doing his reading lessons, but these words are weird and too long.

“Medicine, bandages, tools, stuff like that.” Lucifer shrugs and doesn’t look too interested in the job. “Angels heal with magic, but not all angels can do all of the healing with magic alone. Also, supplies are good for going on raids for when energy is running low.”

That makes sense. Dean was a little confused about why angels would need things, but maybe this is something that’ll be covered in his next set of lessons. Damn, maybe there is a reason for them. “So, we just have to figure out how much of everything that’s in here?”

“Exactly.” Lucifer hands over a pad of paper and a pen he pulls out of nowhere. The pages are covered in a list of supplies, and Dean realizes that this is going to take a long time. Good thing he did some dinner prep before leaving. “So, you work from the top, and I’ll work from the bottom, and whoever does more things win. Deal?”

Dean smiles, liking the idea of a competition, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. “Deal. Go!” He jumps into the piles, wanting as much of a head start as possible. After he finishes the first page, he takes a short break and realizes that he can’t hear anything else. Shouldn’t Lucifer be making noise if he’s working? 

Leaving his pad and pen behind, Dean climbs up the boxes, using his tail for balance until he’s on top. He crawls across the boxes, pausing every once and awhile to listen for any clues about where Lucifer is, but there’s nothing. Glaring at the boxes, he wishes he could just know, and that’s when he does. Something tugs at him from the left, so he follows those tugs until he can see Lucifer on the floor.

A Lucifer who isn’t alone.

“You are supposed to be working,” the other angel says even as his hand moves over Lucifer’s crotch. Lucifer’s dick is huge, way bigger than Dean’s ever gets even when it’s super duper hard, and the other angel is moving his hand up and down pretty fast. “Remind me why we are doing this again?”

“Because it feels good,” Lucifer says before throwing his head back on a moan, hips jerking, thrusting his dick harder into the grip. “Fuck me, Mikey, make me feel good.”

The other angel, Michael apparently, groans while shifting to pull Lucifer’s legs apart to settle between them. Dean stares because Michael’s dick is as big as Lucifer’s, and now his is reacting to the scene. Figuring they’re too busy to notice him, he lifts his tunic to play with himself while watching because Lucifer’s right. It feels good. 

Michael runs a hand over his dick before lining it up and thrusting. Lucifer shouts, hips bucking as Michael just sits there, waiting. “You want to feel good?” he growls, leaning down to nibble at his mate’s neck leaving bruises and bite marks behind. Lucifer whimpers, dick leaking all over his abs from the stimulation in his ass. 

“Please, make it feel even better.” He grabs at Michael’s hips, trying to force him to move in and out, to get the friction he craves. There’s no point in getting fucked if he’s not going to get  _ fucked _ . 

“Beg for it.” If he is going to take the time to make Lucifer’s day, then Lucifer is going to earn it. 

“Fuck me, Michael,” Lucifer demands, shifting his hips around, trying to get the feelings that he wants, that he  _ needs _ . “Shove that monster cock of yours up my ass until I can’t feel anything else. Make me remember exactly why I came back to Heaven.” Michael lets out a groan at the words, hips starting to shift around but not thrusting quite yet. So Lucifer decides to take it up a notch, running his fingers down Michael’s spine through his cheeks until he reaches his mate’s hole. “Fuck me, or I’m gonna fuck you.”

That does the trick, and Michael leverages up on his arms to start thrusting. The tight heat of Lucifer’s ass never gets old, and he knows he will not last very long, the added taboo of fucking at work not helping his stamina. He shifts around, searching for Lucifer’s prostate, making him howl when he nails it. Focusing on that spot, Michael thrusts as fast as he can while thumbing the crown of Lucifer’s cock, forcing the sensations through him. 

Overwhelmed by the dual feelings in front and back, Lucifer clenches down on Michael’s cock, cum shooting out between them. The added tightness shoves Michael over the edge so he fills Lucifer’s ass with his hot cum, slumping over his mate, energy gone. Lucifer wraps him up, wanting to keep his mate in him as long as possible even while softening, willing to sate his mate’s need to cuddle. “God, I love you,” Lucifer whispers, running his fingers through Michael’s feathers.

He chuckles while moving his wings to make it easier for Lucifer to reach feathers that need attention. “Love you, too.” As irritating as Lucifer can be, Michael wouldn’t change him for anyone else. 

Dean watches the whole thing wide eyed. He might have learned a lot of things while in Hell, but he didn’t get to practice too much on living people, just dolls. He doesn’t want to do anything with Cas’ ass, but the idea of Cas leaning over him, thrusting away, holding him close so that Dean can feel him everywhere and smell him and touch his wings? That idea is what pushes him over the edge even more than what’s happening in front of him. His hips stutter, thrusting his dick through his hand until he cums, removing his hand soon after, not liking the crazy oversensitive feeling afterwards. 

He must have made a noise at some point because the next thing he knows there’s a sword in his face held by a very pissed of Michael who has a lot more energy now than he did a few seconds ago. Dean scoots back on the box, almost falling off, only his tail wrapping around a post keeping him up. “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to do something wrong. I ju-just heard noises and then I couldn’t stop watching and then my body reacted and-”

“Relax.” A few flaps of his wings has Lucifer up next to Michael and sitting on the box. Up close, Dean can see all the marks on his neck and upper torso, and he wonders if Cas would want to do that to him, the idea making heat curl in his stomach. “You aren’t going to tell anyone what you saw, are you?”

Dean shakes his head as fast as possible. “No! That was personal,” he blushes, remembering how close the two seemed even after a serious fucking, “and I shouldn’t have watched. I’m sorry,” he adds in a lowered voice. Lola would have no issues doing that in front of people, but Cas wouldn't want to, and he'd be mad at Dean for watching which is how he knows he shouldn't have.

Michael hesitates, lowering his sword. The boy appears sincere in his apology, and he cannot fault him too much for watching. He knows that he and Lucifer move well together as Lucifer set up a camera once and made him watch them after. That was very memorable. “As long as you stay silent about what you saw.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean nods several times because he really wants to make sure that Michael knows that he means it. Michael nods in response before waving a hand to dress himself as he lowers to the floor again. 

“Never again, Lucifer, never again.” Michael says the words, but he also knows that if Lucifer calls him in during work again, he will come running. He can never say no to his mate.

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks,” Lucifer jokes, making sure the door is shut before he speaks up. “Now, Dean.” He turns to face the boy, tunic still raised so that his dick is on display. Not a bad size for a kid, even soft.  “Michael told me a little about where you were before. Did you ever actually do anything with someone or just do theory?” Lucifer wants to learn a little more about the boy swooning over his brother, and this is a perfect opportunity.

“I practiced with a doll mostly,” he admits, looking down at his lap, not as brave talking about this stuff without Cas around to lean on. He gasps when he sees himself and blushes while pulling his tunic down. 

“And you want to do that with Cassie.” No point in beating around the bush. The boy looks up at him, eyes wide, cheeks red, then nods slowly. As a demon, a Greed one at that, he should have jumped on Cassie as soon as he had a chance, so Lucifer can’t figure out why he hasn’t. “Cassie want to do that with you?”

He blushes even deeper, something Lucifer wasn’t sure was possible. “I don’t think so. He kind of panics every time I mention the things I can do with my tail and pushes me away.” Dean rubs at his chest, like the idea of being pushed away hurts, and Lucifer can sympathize. Even after returning to Heaven, it took a long time to get Michael to look at him again let alone touch him. 

“So you need to figure out how to make Cassie look at you as more than just the demon he’s raising, right?” The boy nods again, shifting on the box as his tunic starts to rise a little. Yeah, he really wants that. “Alright.” Lucifer scoops up the boy to take him down to the floor where he creates two comfy chairs for them to settle down in while they make a plan. “We can do this.” It’s about time his brother settled down and had something in his life other than work. 

Dean stares at Lucifer, stomach getting all twisty inside. “Really?” He wants to be with Cas, wants to sleep in his bed, not down the hall from him anymore. “Why do you care? You don’t mind that I’m a demon?” As much as he wants all the help he can get, he wants to make sure that this won’t bite him in the ass. Of all the angels, Lucifer is the one most likely to act like a demon, given his time in Hell. 

“Why?” Lucifer shrugs, not sure how much the boy will understand given his youth. “Because I want him to be happy, and I think you’ll do that for him. Hell, he bent enough to let you live with him which means he definitely cares about you. So now we just have to make him realize that he’ll be happier being with you not just living with you.” He flashes a smile, one full of dirty promises and innuendos. “So now, we plan.”

Dean smiles, rubbing his hands together with glee. “Let’s go this.” He’s going to get his angel! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a slightly different format. I posted from my phone instead of my laptop since I’m traveling today.  
> There’s not much action here, but I needed this conversation to happen, so here it is. The actions starts again next chapter, I promise.

“The first thing you have to remember about Cassie is that he’s all about work,” Lucifer announces, drawing the boy down to sit at his side. “Unlike most angels, he hasn’t taken a vacation from fighting the demons. Anna keeps bugging him to take one, but Mother’s proud of his dedication, even if she won’t say so out loud. And so he keeps fighting because he doesn’t have anything else to do.”

  
Dean frowns a little, confused. The demons have to fight the angels because they get attacked for doing bad things, but they still have plenty of time to do other things. “He doesn’t have any hobbies? Lola says that angels are either fighting or lazing around. Demons are the same, to be fair,” Dean admits, remembering the number of times he had to serve food to demons lounging around together. “Someone who likes to be busy with work probably has hobbies rather than lazing around.”

  
“Nah, Cassie doesn’t do hobbies. He learns new magic for battle, some healing just in case.” Lucifer pauses, trying to come up with other things. “And he summons food because cooking and housekeeping spells aren’t worth his energy or time.”

  
“So am I going to become his new hobby?” That would make sense. People love their hobbies, and he wants Cas to like him or more, so it makes sense to become his hobby.

  
“Not exactly. People can’t become hobbies,” Lucifer corrects the demonling with a smile. It’s a cute thought, him being Cassie’s hobby. “You’re just going to give him something else important in his life. Once he cares for you, he’ll spend more time with you, and then he’ll love you.”

  
Love him? People don’t love people. He frowns and gets up on his knees to walk around in front of Lucifer so he can look at his face. “What do you mean? Only humans are stupid enough to love people. You can love things because things are cool, but you can’t love people because that’s a weakness.” And you definitely can’t love a demon. They’re demons.

  
Lucifer frowns back at the little boy in front of him. Can’t love people? Sounds like Dean needs a lesson before they can start talking seduction. “Alright, listen up. Yes, loving someone can lead to weakness. If your enemies want to hurt you, they can go after the person you love instead of you. But at the same time, loving someone gives you something to fight for.” Loving someone gives you a reason to do the right thing, at least that’s how it works for him and Michael.

  
Dean thinks about what Lucifer just said, trying to figure it out. “So it’s a good weakness?” And even if it is a good weakness, that still doesn’t explain how someone could love him, a demon.

  
“That’s one way of looking at it,” Lucifer tells him. “But look at Michael and I. We’re both really strong, and with me at his side, Michael can do a lot more than he could do alone because there’s two of us. So sometimes it’s not a weakness at all, just a strength. I can take care of myself.”

  
It makes sense, but… “I see how it works for angels, but what about demons? How could someone love a demon if we’re all as bad as people say?”

  
Shit. What do you say to a kid who has no concept of love? He doesn’t know Mikey and Lucifer, so that’s not an example that’ll work. And they’re angels, so that really doesn’t count. So what demon can he use as an example of love? Ah, ha! “What about Sammy?”  
Huh? Dean cocks his head at Lucifer, trying to understand. “What do you mean? He’s my brother.”

  
“How do you feel about him? If you had to name the emotion, how do you feel?” This might be a little bit over the head of a ten year old, but he’s not a normal ten year old, so it’s worth a shot to explain it.

  
Dean sits down to get more comfortable while thinking about it. Sammy’s his brother, and he feels responsible for him, but that’s not really an emotion, is it? “Um… I care for him?”

  
“And how strong is this sense of caring?” Maybe baby steps is the way to do it, let the boy work it out for himself.

  
“Really strong.” Dean answers with a proud smile. He knows that answer for sure. Before Cas, Sammy was the only thing he really cared about, and now it’s just the two of them.

  
“So if you had to pick one word to say ‘care really strong,’ what word would you use?” Lucifer mentally crossing his fingers that the boy can follow the steps laid out.

  
He thinks about it, really tries to come up with something, but then he gets nothing. Then he remembers that they’re talking about love, so… “I love Sammy? But how can I love Sammy and love Cas? I don’t have the same kind of feelings for Cas that I have for Sammy.” Although if he loves Sammy, then maybe it is possible to love a demon.

  
“There are different types of love,” Lucifer explains to him with a little smile. “My love for Michael is romantic love, the type of love that generally leads to sex. But there’s also familial love. I love Gabriel and Anna, but not the same way I love Michael. My mother loves her children, but not the same way that we love each other as siblings. It’s a little complicated, but the thing to focus on is that really strong feelings of affection for someone is love, and love different from relationship to relationship.”

  
That is complicated, but it also makes sense. Dean loves hamburgers and he loves making Cas smile, but they don’t mean the same thing to him. “Okay.” It’s weird, realizing that Lola was so wrong about something. He knows that she’s not right about everything, Cas has taught him that, but for her to be so wrong about something she was so completely sure about makes it harder for him to change his mind. “So I can love Cas and Sammy at the same time.”

  
“Exactly.” Lucifer pulls the kid in for a hug, settling him in his lap. “So you feel a little more comfortable about coming up with a plan to make Cassie realize he loves you?”

  
Dean hesitates, really wanting this but not sure. “Doesn’t that count as manipulation? And if I trick him into loving me, then that means he doesn’t really love me.” That’s another thing Lola said, that when humans want love, they often manipulate other humans which isn’t real love.

  
“Nope. See, Cassie loves you.” He might not show it, and he might not be willing to admit it, but Castiel loves Dean. “So if you’re trying to make him realize it, helping him show his affection isn’t that bad. You’re not manipulating his feelings, just how willing he is to show it.”

  
That still seems like manipulation, but if Lucifer says it’s okay, then it can’t be that bad. Sure, he ran Hell, but he lives in Heaven now and has an archangel for a mate, so he can’t be that bad anymore. “Alright. So how do I actually do this? How do I make Cas show me that he loves me?”

  
Lucifer grins, rubbing his hands together. “It’s gotta be slow and steady. If you start too much too fast, Cassie’s going to shut himself up and back off for good.”

  
“What about touching him?” Dean remembers a lesson from Lola, about people touching to show affection, and as bad as her lessons might have been, but she must know something. “Will that make him show that he loves me?” It feels weird to think that Cas loves him, but it’s what he wants, so he should start getting used to it.

  
“Slow and subtle. Touch his arm when you serve his dinner, let your hands brush together if you’re walking side by side, hug him when he leaves and comes back home.” When he came back from Hell, he did his best to touch Michael as much as possible to remind him that he was there. It also made his body react, and he isn’t all that good at ignoring his horniness.

  
“Can I touch him with my tail? Cas doesn’t really seem to like it, but it’s part of me and kind of normal.” To be honest, Dean has gotten pretty good at keeping his tail under control and not doing much with it. It’s harder while he’s training, especially because it helps so much with his balance, so he doesn’t bother then.

  
Lucifer shrugs, trying to figure it out. “What would you do with your tail?”

  
“Well… I was trained to make men and women very happy with my tail,” Dean explains, “but it’s also a way to stay in contact. I’ve seen you all brush wings, put a hand on an arm, but we’d just touch the other briefly with our tails.”

  
Well, that explains it. “Cassie probably thinks about sexual things whenever you use your tail to touch him because he knows how you were trained. So even if it’s not sexual, his mind makes it sexual, and that makes him uncomfortable.” Sure, Lucifer used the idea to make Mikey all hot and bothered, but it’s not actually something he’d do in real life.

  
“Why?” The boy cocks his head, all innocence and curiosity.

  
Oh boy. “So… generally speaking, angels prefer their sexual partners to be at least at the age of maturity, and most often at least fifty years old. There’s something to be said for life experience. It’s hard for Cassie to think of you sexually with you this young even if you know what you’re doing.”

  
Oh. Dean never thought about it that way. He knows what he wants, and he really does want it, so why doesn’t that count for anything? “So how old do I have to be?”

  
“He’s probably waiting for you to be eighteen, once you’ve reached maturity,” Lucifer explains, leaning back against the boxes to get more comfortable. “There’s no way he lasts until you’re fifty. So, just be patient.”

  
“Patient?! That’s eight years, almost half my life.” Dean’s eyes go wide as he shifts to grip Lucifer’s shirt. “I can’t wait that long.” No, no, no. And he’s forget parts of his lessons by then. If he doesn’t keep practicing, he’ll lose his skills.

  
Lucifer chuckles, pulling his nephew in for a hug. Demon or not, adopted doesn’t matter, potential mate, he’s still his brother’s son, and it’s time that he refer to him as such. “You’ll manage, somehow. Remember, you’re trying to make Cassie show you that he loves you. That’ll make the wait feel a lot shorter.” Maybe. So he hopes.

  
Dean doesn’t look too convinced, but then his face gets all serious. “Okay. So what else can I do to make Cas realize and show me that he loves me?” He’s going to make this wait as short and easy as possible.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... line crossed. Dean is a very happy little boy. That's all I have to say about that.

When Dean gets home, he’s committed to carrying out the plan that he and Lucifer came up with. It isn’t that complicated or crazy, but it’ll take some effort to remember. He has to touch Cas a lot, especially with his tail, and he’s been trying not to do that because he doesn’t want to make Cas mad. Lucifer said he has to make Cas used to it though, so he's going to work on it, do it. Changing everything is going to take a bit. But calling him ‘Daddy’ all the time will be easy to remember. He likes doing that, like the reminder that Cas is helping take care of him, that Cas is strong and responsible and caring. 

The house is quiet which doesn’t tell him anything about who’s home. Sam could be out or in the library, and Cas could still be in Hell or in his room. He focuses on the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients he put aside in the morning, then tugs on his magic to work the spell and create dinner. The burgers smell good, and he can tell by looking at them that they’re good and juicy, so now he has to go find everybody.

He heads for the library, assuming Sammy will be there, and sure enough, Dean finds him kneeling on a table, nose buried in a book. He cocks his head to watch his brother mutter to himself while taking notes on a laptop next to him. Dean has no idea where he got it, but for all he knows, he created it. Or stole it from Earth, which ever one was easier. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Dean announces, smirking when Sammy yelps and slips, nose now literally buried in the book. 

“Not funny, Dean,” Sammy gripes, sitting up to rest back on his heels, frowning at his brother. “You could have waited until I wasn’t so close to the book.”

“But that wouldn’t be as funny.” He moves closer to the table to see what the book is but realizes he can’t read it. Damn, Sammy’s smart, way smarter than Dean ever will be. “What is this about?”

Sammy looks down, avoiding Dean’s eyes for some reason. “I’m just working on something new for myself, looking at some new spells I’ve never seen before.” He grabs the left side in both hands and closes the book as gentle as possible. “You said dinner’s ready?”

Dean narrows his eyes because Sammy never wants to know about dinner because he never willingly leaves the library. Something’s up, but he doesn’t push because Sammy deserves his privacy. “Yeah, hamburgers again. Is Cas home?”

Now he blushes, still not looking at Dean. Something really weird is going on, but whatever. He’ll leave it alone for the moment. “Yeah. But I don’t know where he is.”

“I’ll find him,” Dean promises, already planning on going to his room, “and you’d better be at the table before we get there.”

“Got it, Dean.” Sam watches Dean leave knowing that he just messed up. He doesn’t want Dean to know that he basically threatened Castiel if he isn’t nice enough to Dean to make Sam happy. Now he’d better get to the kitchen so Dean doesn’t get mad.

Knocking on Cas’ door, Dean waits for him to tell him to enter. Normally he’d just peek his head inside, but after his conversation with Lucifer, he decides to try something else. Dean opens the door and scurries inside to jump on the bed, bouncing next to Cas who blinks up at him in surprise. “Dinner’s ready, and I made your favorite, hamburgers.” He settles back on his heels, putting his hands on Cas’ arm. “Are you ready, Daddy?”

Castiel looks at Dean, wondering what caused the differences in Dean's behavior. Although he has no issue with Dean being in his room for something as simple as this, Dean does not normally behave like this. “Yes.” He simply needed a moment to try and figure out what to do with Bartholomew, and lying down is more relaxing than his office. “Thank you for making my favorite, Dean.” Castiel sits up, scooping Dean up since he is right there. 

“You’re welcome.” Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ neck tempted to touch his wings but resisting for the moment and wraps his legs around his waist too. It worked! He got close to Cas, and Cas picked him up. Lucifer might not be as crazy as he thought, so he adds another thing Lucifer suggested, nuzzling into Cas’ neck while resting his head on his shoulder. “How was your day, Daddy?” Keep his thoughts on Dean.

“It was challenging,” Cas admits, hand moving up and down Dean’s back as they head for the kitchen. “I am delegating more duties recently as I am I spending more time with you, and a member of my garrison does not like that.”

Dean huffs, mad on Cas’ behalf. “That’s stupid. You’re good at your job. You found me, right? He should get over himself.” And then he hesitates a little, feeling bad that his needs are causing issues for Cas. “Do you need to go to Hell more, Daddy?” He doesn’t like that, but whatever Cas needs is a little more important. 

Castiel sighs, hearing the sadness in Dean’s voice, reminding him of his conversation with Sam. Turning his head, he presses a kiss to the boy’s head, taking a moment to appreciate the scent of cherry pie and magic, the sulfur nearly gone. “Maybe. It is more likely that we will be carrying out more raids based on the information we have gathered over the past three years, but it should not be too often.”

Arms and legs tighten around him at that news, even his tail wrapping around his leg. “Are you going to be gone for a year again?” Now it is desperation in Dean’s voice, not sadness. “Please don’t, Daddy, don’t be gone for that long again.” 

Castiel stops, shifting Dean so that they are face to face instead of Dean on his hip. “I will not be gone for a year. Short raids without being heavily involved with the work afterwards.” Castiel puts a finger under Dean’s chin so he can meet his eyes, noticing the unshed tears resting there. How to make him happier? Because he does not like seeing tears in those green, green eyes. “How could I been gone for so long when I have such a good boy at home?”

That does the trick, a few blinks removing all the tears, tail perking up to start flicking back and forth. “Really?” Dean’s arms tighten around his neck again. “That’s good, Daddy.” Then he lets out a little gasp, sitting up straighter in Castiel’s arms as he makes his way towards the kitchen again. “Can I go with you? I’ve been practicing a lot, and I can help you like I did when we got Sammy, remember? Please, Daddy?”

Please, no more tears. “Dean, I cannot. You do not have any experience, and I will not risk your life like that. You have to stay at home at least until you reach your maturity.” He hesitates, not sure how much to say but not wanting to leave it on that note. “As soon as you reach eighteen, you can begin training, and once you complete your training, then you can join my garrison.” Normally, it would take several decades for Dean to work his way up to the skill level necessary for Castiel’s garrison, but he will pull strings for Dean. 

Dean snuffles, face in Castiel’s neck once again, but thankfully he cannot feel any tears. “You’ll come home every time, Daddy? You swear?”

Castiel’s heart melts, stopping so he can hug his boy to him even closer. “I promise. I will not leave you alone. I will always come back to you.” As Dean relaxes, the salty scent of tears leaving the air as cherries get stronger. “Now, dinner time?”

“Dinner time.” Dean slips out of Cas’ arms, making sure to brush his fingers along his wings, then grabs his hand and drags him into the kitchen where Sammy already put the food and plates on the table. Sammy talks about some new spells he’s studying about categorizing supernatural creatures, but Dean doesn’t really hear much of it. He’s too focused on the warm ball of happiness in his chest from Cas calling him a good boy and telling him that he’ll come back to him. Maybe that warm ball is a ball of love. Love makes people happy, and the ball makes him warm and happy, so makes sense for it to be love. 

But even with that love and happiness, he has to find a way to work with Cas. He isn’t going to stay home forever, and he’s going to be the best protector that Cas ever had, a thought that makes his ball of love grow. After dinner, Dean does the dishes as Sammy heads back to the library, but Cas doesn’t go back to his room or to his office either. Instead, he stays in the kitchen, watching Dean do the dishes but not letting him leave once he’s done. 

“Come with me.” Castiel felt alright about where their conversation ended before dinner, but Dean was too quiet throughout dinner. From happy and touchy to sad and clingy to unreadable and quiet in the span of a couple of hours. He takes Dean to his office, settling into the oversized armchair, putting Dean in his lap even though he is getting a little too big for this. And he really should not be touching Dean this much, but he is more concerned with Dean being okay than his potential arousal. “Are you alright?”

Dean sighs, shifting around in Castiel’s lap, making his potential arousal a sure thing. It’s the pressure and the movement and the cherries.  “I’m okay, Daddy.” He shifts one last time to learn into Castiel’s torso, head on his shoulder once again. Such a pleasant weight on his chest. “I just worry about you. Other than Sammy, you’re the most important person in my life.”

Smiling, Castiel can feel his heart glow. “You are very important to me too, Dean. And like I told you, I will always come back to you, Dean, I promise.” He runs his fingers through his boy’s hair, wanting that special contact with him. 

“Okay.” He starts tracing patterns over Castiel’s chest, the feeling sending tingles through the rest of his body, blood moving south. “When do you have to leave?”

There is no real answer for that since Castiel has not planned anything, but then he remembers overhearing mention of a raid led by Rinat leaving the next afternoon. His fighting style is very complimentary to Rinat’s and joining last minute will not cause any issues. “Tomorrow.” Dean’s hands tighten into fists, dimming the little glow. How to make him feel better? Castiel does not want to end his last day before leaving on a bad note. “Come, you can sleep with me tonight.”

“Really?” Dean jerks upright to stare at Castiel. “You mean it, Daddy?”

“I mean it. A special treat for my good boy before I leave for a bit.” The smile on Dean’s face makes it worth it even as he regrets the loss of a chance to take care of his arousal. Fully hard now and exacerbated by the continued contact with Dean, Castiel takes Dean back to his room, wishing it was for any other reason than just comfort.

Once in his room, both of them strip then climb into bed, Castiel spooning up behind Dean. This time, Dean is too big to avoid contact with Castiel’s groin, but there is nothing he can do to change that. Castiel drapes his wing over them, bringing it close enough that Dean can bury his fingers in the feathers, something his boy does immediately. “Sleep well, Dean. Do not worry about me.” 

Dean chuckles a little, fingers moving through Cas’ feathers which does exactly what Lucifer told him it would. Cas’ dick jumps and twitches against his ass, and Dean has to bite his lip to hold in a moan. This is something that he never got to feel when he was learning tricks. His tail twitches, and he wants to use it to make Cas feel better, but he knows not to push, something Lucifer warned against too. “I’ll always worry until you’re back home.” And sexy feelings aside for the moment, it’s true. He knows Cas is strong or he wouldn’t be here, but that doesn’t mean he won’t worry. 

“Then I will have to make sure to come back soon.” That sounds really good to Dean, but there’s one more thing that he wants from this moment, more than just Cas’ promises. Rolling over to face Cas, Dean puts a hand on his chest, making sure not to go too low and irritate Cas. “Dean, what are you doing?” There’s the expected warning in Cas’ voice, so he does his best to be careful.

“I want to make you feel good.” Dean smiles up at Cas, knowing that Cas can see him even though it’s dark. “You do so much, with the feathers and playing with my hair and reminding me that I’m good.” He blushes, listing all the things that make him feel super good. “I just want to do something for you.” This much honesty might not be a good idea, but he’s willing to do anything to finally do something for Cas.

He hears a sigh, and then two hands land on his waist to turn him around so that his ass is snuggled up against Cas as close as possible. Cas starts moving his hips back and forth, sticky precum smearing all over Dean’s cheeks. He twines his fingers through the feathers again, the only thing he can touch, trying not to moan as the scent of sex fills the air and makes his own dick start to rise. With a moan of his own, Cas buries his face in Dean’s neck, pressing a kiss there. “Such a good, pretty boy for me.”

Dean gasps and cums, the smell of Cas and his feathers while being so close to Cas all he needs to reach an orgasm. Cas’ hips stop moving, and his hand comes down to cup Dean’s now soft dick making him shudder because of excessive sensitivity. “Did you cum for me, pretty boy?” Dean shudders again at the reminder that he’s not ugly no matter what the demons said. Overwhelmed, Dean nuzzles into the pillow, trying to hide his embarrassment from cumming so fast. 

He does not get a response, but Castiel is not sure that he expected one. Even if Dean has been experimenting with himself, one’s first orgasm with someone else is something different. Something dark and possessive moves within him at the idea of being Dean’s first. He should not be doing this, should not have even started this, but the line cannot be uncrossed, so he might as well take full advantage of the situation. Too late to turn back now.

“Good boy.” Castiel breathes in Dean’s arousal charged scent and uses that to push himself over the edge, cock running between his boy’s cheeks and smearing his cum and scent all over Dean. His Dean. He holds him until Dean stops shaking, fingers relaxing in Castiel’s feathers. “Sleep well, Dean. My pretty, pretty boy.”

Dean sighs, wiggling back into Cas trying to get as close to him as possible. His whole body feels warm instead of just his heart this time. Love is pretty awesome. Cas thinks he’s pretty and that he’s good, and he got to make Cas feel good. Even with learning that Cas is leaving tomorrow, it’s been an awesome day. “You too, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, three days is Thanksgiving, so I might not have a chance to post since I'll be with family the whole day. I'll post Friday for sure if I can't Thursday. Either way, have a great holiday!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a good boy, but even good boys get not so good ideas. And they worry, because that's what people in love do.   
> And Happy Thanksgiving!!!

When Dean wakes up, the bed is empty. He rolls over to bury his face in Cas’ pillow to breath in his scent while trying to figure out what happened yesterday. He got everything he wanted, to touch Cas and make him feel good. He also got more than he expected, that full body pleasure as Cas told him he was pretty. And he even got a feather he realizes, looking up from the pillow. Because he’s Cas’ good boy. 

Unfortunately, good boys don’t get to lie in bed all day, especially not if he’s already been in bed long enough for Cas to be gone. So he jumps up for a quick shower, already planning the rest of his day, starting with a quick check in with Sammy. Who’s in the library. As usual. 

“What'cha workin on?” Dean asks, climbing up on the table next to Sammy even though Cas doesn’t really like them doing this. “More stuff about animals?” That’s really all he remembers from what Sammy was babbling on about at dinner.

“Yeah. Why do you care?”

Dean fidgets on the table, wanting to use his brother but not wanting to be mean. “Because I need your help. Can we work on something else?”

Sam narrows his eyes at Dean. Since when has Dean wanted to do research? “What do you want to do?”

“I want to find the training for angels,” Dean explains, looking down at his lap where he’s playing with the tip of his tail. “I want to know what angels do to become soldiers like Cas, and I want to start doing it myself.”

He’s actually a little surprised that it took Dean this long to come up with this idea. His magical training is more or less non stop and guided by what Sam finds, but this’ll be a little different. “I’ve found some stuff about angelic training,” Sam announces, climbing down from the table to start looking through the shelves for the book he has in mind. It almost seemed like a training guide but from the instructor’s perspective rather than the student’s. “But everyone who does the training is at least eighteen years old.”

“So?” Sam can hear the pout in his brother's voice. Ah ha. There is is. At least it’s small enough for him to carry without help. “I’ve got lots of magic; Anna said so. And I want to work with Cas as soon as possible. I can do this.”

Putting the book on the table, Sam holds out his hand, and Dean helps him back up on the table. “It’s going to take some work. This book includes the spells to set up the obstacles and training aids, so we can do it, but it might take a lot of energy.”

Dean has the stubborn look on his face, the one he always gets before working on a new spell that he hasn’t been able to master yet. “Fine. Cas is gone for a week, so we can set up everything now, and then I’ll just be training, and he won’t know anything different.”

Sam shakes his head while reading the book and using his magic to pull ingredients over to pile up on the floor. “He’s going to be so mad when he finds out.” Ignoring the book for a moment, he watches his brother only to see his face fall, exactly what he expected to happen. 

What does he do? Dean doesn’t want Cas mad at him, wants to be good for him, but he doesn’t want to be left behind forever. And Cas didn’t say that he couldn’t do this training, so as long as he keeps doing his lessons, he isn’t breaking any of the rules. “We’re going to do this. What do you need from me?”

It takes forever, but Cas’ house is huge, so it’s easy enough to find four rooms to turn into a training space, far enough away that Cas won't stumble upon them. Dean makes sure that he and Sammy eat, cooking without magic to save energy, and then they end up curling up together on the new mats to sleep. 

“So what next?” Dean asks, looking around at what they’ve done. Obstacle courses to test his agility and speed, dummies to practice his sword work, dummies to practice his offensive magic, tons of weapons, most of which he’s never seen before let alone used. “Where do we start?”

“Strength. You’ve got good magical strength,” Sam decides, flipping through the book, “good stamina too, but your body not so much. So we start with the body because as it gets stronger, your magic will too.”

Dean nods, getting up and stretching. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

Running for miles around the house, then going up and down hills Sammy creates with a spell. Then something Sammy calls a stair stepper that he stole from human designs to really kill his legs. After lunch, it’s about weight lifting and push ups and lunges, and Dean is dying. He even has to tap into his magical energy to support his body. “This sucks,” he gasps out, done for the day. How the Hell do angels do this?

Sam shakes his head while looking at his brother dying on the floor. “I told you that angels don’t do this until they’re eighteen, and this is why. You don’t have the physical stamina for this.” Then again, every time Dean tried a spell he shouldn’t be able to do, he managed to do it with enough time and practice. He’ll figure this out too, Sam’s sure. 

“So?” Dean glares over at his brother, not too tired for that. “I can do this.”

“Yes, you can.” Sam hops down from his stool to grab Dean’s hand and pull. “But you have to eat if you’re going to do it, so let’s go. And something healthy, no more of the pies you’ve been making. Save them for when Castiel gets back.”

“Yes, Mom,” Dean snarks while walking at Sam’s side to the kitchen. They have sandwiches for dinner since it doesn’t take any magic to make, and then it’s bedtime because Dean is exhausted. This training is going to take a lot out of him, but it’s going to be worth it in the end. Unfortunately, Dean can’t sleep. 

He tosses and turns in bed, trying to get comfortable, but he can’t. Lost, he gets up and heads into his side room to settle into his feathers. Sammy found him a spell to keep them nice and smelling like Cas, but even this isn’t enough. “Damn it!” So he grabs an armful of feathers and heads over to Cas’ room. 

Dean knows he shouldn’t do this, shouldn’t be in Cas’ room without him, but he can’t think of any other way to fall asleep. Spreading out his feathers on the bed, Dean grabs Cas’ pillow and cuddles up to it, letting the feathers and scent of Cas, of _love_ , lull him to sleep, grateful to finally fall asleep. 

The rest of the week is the same, all about exercise and his body. Sammy must enjoy being in charge because he’s snapping out orders left and right with a little smirk on his face. It’s even worse on the obstacle course, each time Dean wipes out sending Sammy into peals of laughter. Needing a break and over the whole training thing, Dean jumps on his brother and starts a wrestling match. Even as wrung out as he is, Dean still wins, easily pinning his younger brother to the floor. “No more laughing at me, got it?”

Sammy nods as fast as possible, and Dean rolls off him to lie on the floor. “Castiel gets back tonight. Are we doing this again tomorrow?”

Dean hesitates, not sure how to answer. He can do all of the exercises on his own now and can use magic to operate the obstacle course while running it, but he likes Sammy telling him how to do better. And he’d like some help while learning the weapons even though they all have spells so he can’t seriously hurt himself. “Maybe in the afternoons? You can do your own thing in the library in the morning, have something to talk about, but then you can help me in the afternoons. That work?”

Thinking about it, Sam lifts up on his elbows to look down at his brother. That’ll give him enough time to research spells to make sure he can hurt Castiel if he hurts Dean, but it also gives him a chance to make sure Dean doesn’t hurt himself. “Got it. Don’t forget though that you’re going to have to save enough energy to make dinner every night or Castiel’ll figure out that something’s going on.”

Agreeing, Dean gets up and pulls Sammy up to his feet. “Got it. Why don’t you go back to the library, and I’ll work on dinner.” He already knows that he’s going to make hamburgers, so he already has the ingredients so he doesn’t have to use as much magic. 

So he makes dinner, fetches Sammy, and then they wait. And wait a little longer, And wait some more. Dean feels worse and worse as time goes on, anticipation turning into sadness, wondering if Cas lied to him, if he’s going to be gone a lot longer than a week. Eventually they eat so that the food doesn’t go bad, and then they leave the kitchen to do their own thing. 

Sammy ends up in the library, of course, and Dean ends up in Cas’ room. Tonight though, it doesn’t help him, and now he starts to panic. Maybe he shouldn’t have started the angels' soldier training. Maybe this is his punishment for acting out. So he gets up on his knees to kneel up and folds his hands together. 

“Please, please, please, if you’re out there, listening to me, make sure Cas comes back home safe,” Dean prays, eyes clenched shut in concentration. “Don’t punish him because I acted out. Pretty, pretty please let him come home safe.” Praying that someone heard him praying, Dean curls up among the feathers on the bed, hoping he sees Cas when he opens his eyes in the morning. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story!! I love you all so much for continuing to read and loving it as much as I do. Your comments and kudos make me smile every time I get an email telling me I got some. So here's an extra chapter today as thanks for all of you.  
> And in relation to the story, Cas just needed a little time to work through the guilt. Once he does, all bets are off (next chapter...)

Castiel hates leaving before Dean wakes up, but his boy needs his sleep, and he can no longer wait before leaving for Hell. So he presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead, running a finger through the cum still marking his ass, then leaves a feather on the pillow since Dean was a good boy last night. He always is, earning a feather every day, but last night he was extra good, so Castiel gives him an extra large feather. 

And perhaps a little guilt, for going further with Dean than he planned at such a young age. Regardless of what he has been through, regardless of how old he may act sometimes, Dean is still only ten years old, a blip in time compared to Castiel’s age. 

After a quick trip through the portal, using a cherubim and throne to conserve energy, Castiel walks through the corridors to find Rinat in the weapons room. “Commander,” she says, not looking up from her work. “You're joining us today?”

He narrows his eyes at her, wondering if she has heard gossip or something else that he should be wary of, but then again, there is no other reason for him to be here. “If there is room for me. My skills are becoming a little rusty, and I was hoping to sharpen them alongside you.” And having something else to focus on besides guilt and self disgust will be appreciated. 

“Of course.” Rinat smiles to herself, glad to have the Commander back in action. While she does not mind him taking some time for himself, she also appreciates having him back, especially if it will keep Bartholomew from acting out. “Would you like to lead at my side?” She smiles at him while swinging a large sword over her head. “It would be an honor to have you there.”

Castiel smiles, stepping forward to select a weapon of his own, preferring two smaller swords to one large one. “I appreciate the offer,” he assures her while moving around to adjust to the weapons. “Where are we going?”

“Come view the map.” They view the map of the Corner they are going to raid as Rinat goes over the plan for the raid. “Satisfied?”

“Perfectly.” It has been several years since he went on a raid, and he feels his blood begin to race through him. “Let us go slay some demons.”

The rest of the angels going on the raid welcome their Commander with open arms and some smiles depending on the angel. They line up at the portal, ready to attack upon arrival, then start moving through the portal. There are no demons near the portal when they arrive, but it is not long before Castiel encounters several, and the fight is on.

Letting the darker side of him rise up, the part that enjoys seeing blood on the ground, it takes over. He grins at the demons as he runs them through, removing limbs and severing arteries as he goes. These demons will not have any information useful for him, not if they are on the front lines of the fight. So he lets his darkness reign. 

Eventually he encounters the stronger demons, those that might present a challenge for him. These demons are in Pride’s line, their confidence increasing their abilities instead of making them sloppy. He begins to pull on his own magic, creating small shields around him for when their thrusts and swings break through his swords’ defenses. 

“You will never make it past me,” one demon announces, smirk growing with each step back Castiel is forced to to take. “Apparently retirement has not been good to you. Maybe you should just stay home with your little boys, not that you could protect them there.” A quick flurry of moves makes Castiel slip, falling down to one knee, a sword flying off to the side. “When I’m done with you, maybe I’ll move onto those boys of yours. Heard one of them is quite talented with his tail.”

At the threat to Dean, Castiel sees red. Pushing off the floor, he uses his remaining sword to gut the demon, twisting and pulling to make sure everything spills out on the floor. The demon manages to stab Castiel through the shoulder, more or less the same place as when he was wounded while rescuing Sam. He ignores it this time, standing over the demon to watch him bleed out, sneer on his face the whole time. 

“No one touches those boys, no one.” Especially not his boy. Once the demon stops twitching, Castiel pulls out a crystal to replenish himself enough to heal his shoulder then adds a little more to make sure that he can continue the fight. 

A few other demons try to needle him, using Sam and Dean against him, and it always leads to their downfall. By the time the initial battle is completed, his tunic, wings, and hair are soaked in blood. As he rejoins the other angels, they too are soaked, but the majority of the blood is black, not red, so his angels are alright, nothing more than minor injuries. 

“Successful?” Rinat smiles at her Commander, appreciating the amount of blood on him. It has been awhile since she got to see this level of aggression in Hell from an angel. 

“Very.” Castiel walks through the angels, checking on them individually, until he reaches Rinat’s side. “Now what would you have us do?” With his blood still hot and rushing, Castiel is not quite comfortable making decisions regarding strategy at the moment. He is too out of practice.

Rinat steps up to direct certain angels to guard the portals, preventing demons from leaving the Corner, preventing them from returning with reinforcements. Others receive directions to clean up the corpses, making sure they do not rot and increase the stink around the angels. The third group, including Castiel, is in charge of working their way through this Corner of Hell to make sure that all of the demons are dead or captured.

The first several corridors provide Castiel with nothing, but he finally stumbles across a demon, one he can tell has a level of power that he has not yet encountered in this raid. The two face off, circling around each other, weapons out, but no taunts. Castiel waits, knowing that a Pride demon will be unable to complete a fight in silence. 

“So, the angel who fell for a demon,” he finally taunts with a smirk, tail flickering back and forth. “You appreciating the work and training Hell put into him?”

Hands clenching around his swords, Castiel takes several deep breaths to retain a level head. Unlike a Pride demon, high emotions will not help him in a fight. “I have not noticed it,” he counters, not wanting to engage the demon in word play but also unable to stay silent when Dean is the target. “He is however a quick learner when it comes to angelic magic. Perhaps you should have focused on teaching him something more productive than sexual acts.”

The demon growls, irritated by Castiel’s even temper, and steps forward with a blistering attack, hoping to take Castiel by surprise. Unfortunately for the demon, anger is not the same as cockiness or ego, and it only makes his attack sloppy. Castiel dodges the majority of the blows, the only ones that land are minor flesh wounds, and in return, he manages to land several larger blows, nearly severing the demon’s left arm. 

As the two step back to catch their breaths and lick their wounds, Castiel shudders at the amount of energy flowing through him. It has been far too long since he has done this. Narrowing on the demon, he focuses on everything. The left foot drags, never completely lifting off the floor, the right stumbling just slightly in order to compensate. His wings flutter faster right before he delivers a new thrust or swing, his tail settles down at the same time. 

So he changes his tactics, focusing more on the body than the sword. He uses the heightened awareness stemming from the fire in his blood to put a smile on his face, further aggravating the demon, and attacks. Kick a rock so he stumbles with his left foot, slice the wing flaring out to aid with balance, then let the tail wrap around the sword’s blade and pull.

Screaming, the demon falls back against the wall, wounded limbs wrapping around his body, and Castiel breathes in the smell of his blood, sensing the high level of power, the thrill of conquest running through him. “You should have learned to hide your weaknesses better than that. Then again, I assume your pride would not let you admit to any weakness, you cannot overcome them. A fatal flaw for a dying demon.”

“I won’t die so easily,” the demon spits, fangs flashing at Castiel. “And I’m healing even as you delay by talking.”

“Not for long.” Castiel pulls out a vial of poison from his belt, coating his sword with a flick of his fingers, stepping forward to stab the demon. Of course, as expected, the demon lashes out, but having anticipated the move, Castiel is ready with a flick of his fingers to deflect it before stabbing the demon through the thigh. He watches the poison spread, stopping the flow of blood, preserving the demon in stasis until awareness is necessary for torture. Once completed, Castiel drags it back to the cells. 

“Nicely done,” Rinat says, looking at the demon in his grasp. “Will you stay with us for the clean up as well as the initial raid, Commander, or will you be returning now?”

Dean’s face flashes through his mind, but the thrill of the fight has kept his blood hot, so he turns back to face Rinat with a smile. “Of course I shall stay. This is my job, and not everything should be delegated even if it can be delegated.” 

And so he stays, getting soaked in blood day after day in fight after fight, beginning several torture sessions. He revels in the chance to cause pain, to feel alive in a way that does not make him feel guilty. Because while Dean makes him feel alive, cuddling his good boy close, he cannot completely remove the guilt he feels for what occurred before he left, so perhaps Castiel can cleanse himself through his work. 

“You are still here?” The voice distracts Castiel from the whimpering demon hanging from the ceiling, and he turns around to see Michael standing in the doorway. “I was sure that you would be at home with your boy by now since the initial raid has been over for a week.”

Castiel narrows his eyes at his older brother, irritated by the interruption and confused by the wording. “My boy? Did you forget about Sam?”

Shaking his head, Michael walks into the cavern to stand closer to Castiel. “There might be two boys in the house, but there is only one who is yours. That was most likely Mother’s main issue the other night, the attraction she saw between you two. You two could not keep your eyes off of each other.” And there was an ease of familiarity, one that should take more than just three years to achieve. 

He stares at his brother. “I was simply watching Dean to make sure that he was not going to act out and do something to infuriate Mother.” At least, that is how he remembers that night. At least until he was alone in his room, so perhaps there is something to what Michael is saying. 

As if he can read Castiel’s mind, Michael raises an eyebrow. “Exactly. So why are you still here, soaked in blood, instead of at home with a boy who probably now thinks you are not all that interested in him? Lucifer even gave him some advice on how to gain your attention.”

Castiel is going to kill his brothers. “He is ten, Michael, ten! I have already done more than I wanted to until he reached the age of maturity. I do not need your mate telling Dean how to gain my attention.” Although might explain why Dean came into his room to fetch him for dinner that night instead of just staying in the doorway.

The demon cackles again, spitting blood to the side. “Loving a kid? Sounds a little more demonic than angelic, pretty boy.”

“Silence,” the angels command in unison, whip and magic flicking out to wound the demon yet again. 

Michael sighs, stepping up to take his brother by the shoulders. This is not a role he is comfortable with, the helpful older brother instead of the stoic warrior, but the pain of losing his mate is not something he wants his brother to feel. So for a moment, he can be uncomfortable. 

“Castiel, listen to me. Yes, he is young, but that does not have to be the end of everything. Go slow, do enough to show him that you appreciate and love him but not so much that you are constantly uncomfortable. We might not always like to admit it, that angels have mates, but he is yours.” As one who has a mate, he can tell, age difference notwithstanding. 

Hesitating, Castiel puts the whip aside while using a little magic to clean himself off. “Going to third base but not all the way?” he teases, using a phrase he learned on Earth, unable to meet his brother's eyes. He says it as a joke, but he also really wants to know. Anything to help him work through this guilt, to accept what he has done. 

“He is your mate, Castiel.” Michael smiles, picking up the whip, ready to step in for his brother. “There is no wrong way to do this as long as you are both happy. Now, go. I can handle him.” 

Nodding, Castiel smiles, relaxing as the guilt leaves him. Angels do not appreciate the idea of mates as it runs counter to the concept of free will that many have embraced since God has taken a step back in running this planet. However, he has seen the way his brothers are together, two opposites no one would expect to be together, and he cannot deny the fact that mates do exist. 

It is time to come to terms with his and accept his boy. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's so confident, but at the same time, he's so wounded and unsure. I hate making him feel bad, but at least Cas always makes him feel better!

When Castiel returns home, the house is silent indicating that the boys are asleep. Given the late hour, he is not surprised, although Sam has been known to spend the entire night doing research. He heads to Dean’s room, hoping to join him in his bed, but the room is empty, his scent a little stale. Perhaps in his room then. 

Sure enough, Dean’s scent grows stronger as Castiel moves closer to his room. Opening the door, Castiel stops in surprise as the sight presented to him. Dean is curled up in a tight ball on top of many of Castiel’s feathers, several of the ones that he has been giving Dean for good behavior. Is this what he does with them, sleeps with them? 

It does not matter to him what Dean does with the feathers, so he disrobes and climbs into bed. There is no way to get the skin to skin contact that he wants with Dean if he stays curled up in a ball, so Castiel soothes his hands over Dean’s limbs until he straightens out enough that Castiel can spoon him from behind. 

“Daddy?” It is barely loud enough to be heard, but angelic hearing is powerful. 

“Shhh, my pretty boy,” Castiel says, tightening his arms around Dean. “I am home now. Just sleep.” He hopes that his words will be enough for his boy to settle down, Dean needs his sleep, but he ends up with an armful of squirming boy until they are chest to chest.

“You came back,” Dean whispers, eyes not open although he is clearly somewhat awake. “He heard my prayers. And I’ll always be good for you, I promise.”

Dean was praying? Castiel flashes back to when they were in Hell, waiting to see if Sam would arrive, and the prayers he felt along his skin. Apparently Dean has not given up on praying, perhaps an influence of living with angels. “I will always come back for you, Dean.” He presses a kiss to the top of his head, pulling his boy even closer before shutting his eyes and falling asleep, worn out from work and guilt. 

He wakes up to wet suction around his dick, opening his eyes to see Dean kneeling between his legs, a flashback to the first time he shared a bed with Dean. And his tail is wrapped around the base of Castiel’s dick again as well. Everything feels so good, but although he has come to terms with certain activities, this is not one of them. 

“Come here, pretty boy.” He puts his hand under Dean’s chin, watching a blush cover his cheekbones at the praise. Dean releases Castiel with a pop, licking spit off his lips while crawling up Castiel’s body, minx in every line and curve of his young body. 

“Did I do something wrong, Daddy?” Dean has a smirk on his face, but his voice wavers, unsure. “Did it not feel good?”

“It felt wonderful, baby boy,” Castiel assures him, hoping the pet name helps keep Dean happy, “but we are not doing that.” Is he going to go eight more years without touching his boy, no, but only certain things will be permitted to keep his guilt from overwhelming him.

“But Daddy, I-”

“Quiet,” Castiel snaps, laying a finger over Dean’s lush lips, knowing he must be strict if he is going to control the conversation and avoid manipulation. Dean’s eyes widen, but he stays silent, settling back on his heels, ass resting on Castiel’s lower abs. “You may use your hands all you want, but there will be no penetration until you are older, do you understand?” Dean heaves a sigh, and Castiel smacks his ass, earning him a gasp. “Behave, Dean, or we will not do anything. Understand?”

Dean pouts a little but nods. “I understand, Daddy. Can I keep sleeping with you?” He keeps his eyes down, voice still weak and timid. 

“Of course.” Picking Dean up by his hips, Castiel shifts him back to his thighs so he can sit up and press a kiss to his forehead. “You can have whatever you want from me,” Dean’s eyes light up, “within reason,” he adds with a hidden smile, bopping his finger against Dean’s nose. There is something about this boy that makes him so different than who he has been before. 

But he would not change any of it. 

“Can I have a kiss, Daddy?” Dean looks up at him, then drops his eyes, shy, a behavior quite at odds with his normal behavior. Not bothering with words, Castiel uses a finger under Dean’s chin to lift his face, pressing his lips to Dean’s. It is a simple kiss, lips only, mouth closed, but it is sweet and perfect for a first kiss. They linger there for a moment, then Dean pulls away at bury his face in Castiel’s chest. He mumbles something, and Castiel chuckles, running a hand through Dean’s hair to help calm him down. 

“What was that, my boy?” He keeps running his fingers through Dean’s hair, hoping to calm him down enough to talk. 

“It’s really different with a person instead of a doll,” Dean repeats, turning his head so that his words are clear, still unable to meet Castiel’s eyes. “It’s better.”

Still chuckling, Castiel presses a chaste kiss to the top of his head. “Of course it will. A person can respond, baby boy.” For someone with such a talented mouth, who bragged about all the tricks he could do with his tail, Dean is remarkably…  _ virginal _ . 

“Can we do it again?” Dean whispers, now willing to meet Castiel’s eyes. “Please, Daddy?” The blush lingers in his cheeks, highlighting the green of his eyes, and Castiel smiles while leaning in to kiss Dean again, unable to say no to such a beauty. His pretty boy kisses him again and again until he lets out a little sigh, resting his head against Castiel’s chest again. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course. Anything for my pretty boy.” Anything to see that little blush cover his cheeks again. The two sit together for several minutes, Dean tracing random shapes over Castiel’s chest as Castiel runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Can we go get breakfast now?” Dean wiggles enough to sit up so he can face Cas, wanting to make sure that their eyes meet. Now that he’s got what he wants, he needs to show Cas that he can be a big boy, not just his pretty boy. And big boys don’t hide. 

Cas smiles and gets off the bed, pulling Dean with him so that he’s sitting on Cas’ hip. “What do you want for breakfast? I can help you make it.”

Dean giggles at the idea of Cas cooking because as his skills have grown, Cas has stopped cooking and is probably even worse than he used to be. “I got it, Cas.” Now that they’re in the kitchen, he wiggles out of Cas’ arms and pushes him to sit at the table. “Just wait.” Dean pulls ingredients out of the cabinets and twitches his fingers to make the magic flow until he has two perfect plates of pancakes covered in syrup. They eat together without saying anything, Dean too focused on replaying the kisses over and over to say anything, Cas hopefully thinking about the same thing. 

“Thank you for breakfast, Dean,” Cas announces when he’s done eating. “While I would love to stay with you for the rest of the day, I need to speak with my mother regarding some things, and I may not be back until dinner.”

As much as Dean wants to spend the entire day with Cas, this actually works out. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll see you then. What do you want for dinner?” He could make hamburgers again, but Cas likes everything he makes, and he kind of wants to do something fancier tonight. 

“Anything you want to make, pretty boy.” A little thrill runs through his body at the pet name, and he leans into Cas’ side for a moment, soaking up his heat and scent before he has to leave. “I will be back.”

Dean smiles and waves as he leaves, remembering half muttered words from the night before, that Cas will always come back for him. As long as he isn’t gone for longer than a week. Dean doesn't think he could handle that again. Once Cas is out of sight, Dean runs to the library to find Sam, needing to talk about what happened. 

Sam is kneeling on the table again, and Dean jumps up next to him, pulling him away from the book and forcing him to listen to the story. When Dean is done, Sam just looks at him. “What, I’m supposed to be surprised? You weren’t exactly subtle about liking Castiel, Dean. I am happy for you though.” His brother is practically glowing, and he can’t go more than a minute without smiling to himself. 

“Well, it’s good, but…” He trails off, smile fading as he wraps his arms around legs, hesitant. “But what if he finds out about the training and gets mad? I don’t want to lie to him, but I don’t want to stop training either.”

Shaking his head, Sam reaches out to smack his brother. “So you don’t lie, but you also don’t tell him the whole truth. When he asks what you do all day, tell him that you’re working on your magic still, learning new spells to fight. You’ve been doing that for years, it’s just now that you’re using a specific program.” Besides, there’s no way that Castiel will ever get too mad at Dean. He likes him too much for that. 

“I hope so.”

The rest of the day is exactly like the ones before it, Sam in the library working on his current project and Dean in his training rooms working on his new training program. It still kills him, draining the majority of his energy, but he’s not as tired as he was when he started a week ago, so that’s a win. When it’s late enough for dinner, Dean rushes to his room to shower, needing to be ready to cook. 

But in the shower, he gets distracted. Thinking about Cas makes his body react, and Dean closes a hand around himself, wishing it was Cas’ hand. Moving his hand up and down, like he was taught to do with the dolls, Dean lets out a groan at how good it feels, warmth spreading from his dick to his whole body, making him shiver. Then he remembers how it felt to kiss Cas, more warmth and spice and shivers and tingles, and he moves his hand even faster. He’s so close to it, so close to cumming, and then his tail comes up to touch him there, between his cheeks, and he explodes on the shower wall. 

Shivering, Dean finishes shower and runs out to flop on his bed, not caring that he’s still wet. The last time he did that, he needed Cas’ feather to make him get all the way there, and there was no mess. Apparently he’s old enough to make a mess now, something that Lola said only men made and that he’d have to drink. That sounds really gross, but at least he has a choice now. Maybe it’ll be okay if it’s Cas. 

Thinking of Cas, his hand drifts down his stomach to touch himself again, curious to see if he can get all hard again, if he can feel super good again. His dick is super sensitive though, so he pulls his hand away. He can do it after dinner. Maybe Cas will watch him or maybe even touch him. That idea makes his dick start get hard again without touching, and Dean smiles, already planning things for the night. He has to make sure that Cas feels good too even if he can’t use his mouth. Clearly hands can be enough. 

But it isn’t that easy because Cas doesn’t come home for dinner. Dean eats his stew then takes a bowl to Sammy in the library before going to his room. He wants to sleep in Cas’ room, but he’s too afraid. What if he did something to make Cas mad? What if he went too far and now Cas hates him? He’s an angel after all, and angels aren’t supposed to like demons. Even if he thinks Dean is pretty, that doesn’t really make him a good boy. Shoving a fist in his mouth to hold back a sob at the idea of how much he messed up, enough to make Cas not come home, Dean curls up in a ball to sleep, that spot next to his heart, the one he's started to associate with love, as hollow as ever. 

Castiel returns home hours later than he hoped. In dealing with Dean, seeing the way he softens around his boy, he cannot deny the fact that it is more than just attraction. Even Michael pointed it out using the term mates. Simply because there has never before been an angel and a demon who are mates does not mean that it is impossible. Naomi argued vehemently against it, for hours on end, but Michael and Lucifer helped Castiel make his point in the end. While Castiel does not plan on saying anything to Dean quite yet, not wanting to scare him off, he will tell him once he is old enough. 

He ate with his mother, so Castiel heads straight to his room only to find it and his bed empty. Castiel frowns, assuming Dean would be there since he has taken over Castiel’s bed without him before. Perhaps he is in his own room for some reason. Castiel heads down the hallway to find Dean in his own room, tear tracks covering his cheeks where a blush sat so prettily only this morning. What happened?

Scooping up his boy, Castiel sits on the bed, holding him to his chest as his wings surround them, hoping to make sure Dean feels better when he wakes. That does not take long, the movement disturbing his slumber. Dean looks up at Castiel then buries his face in his chest with a sob, tears beginning to soak Castiel’s shirt. “Talk to me, Dean. What is wrong?”

He hiccups a few times, shaking his head, but Castiel refuses to give up, putting a hand under Dean’s chin, pulling his head up so he can no longer hide. “You didn't come back!” Dean finally shouts out, tears emphasizing the green of his eyes, each one tugging at Castiel’s heart. He never wanted to hurt his boy like this. “I messed up and went to far and now you hate me because that’s what angels do with demons, and, and, and-” Dean cuts off, sobs making it impossible for him to continue talking. 

Castiel stares, shocked at what he is hearing. “Dean, listen to me.” He does not say anything, but the sobs die down a little. “You did not mess up. And I did come back, just a little later than I had hoped to. I was talking to my mother, and she had more to say than I thought she would. Everything is fine between us, I promise you.” Castiel runs his fingers through his boy’s hair, trying to soothe him with a touch. “You are still my good boy, my pretty boy, Dean.”

A loud sniffle, and then Dean looks up at Castiel, hand scrubbing away the tears still in his eyes and on his cheeks. “Promise, Cas? Promise that I’m still good?”

Poor thing, so lost under that cheeky exterior he normally shows the world. Castiel’s heart relaxes again, now that his boy is in his arms and beginning to feel better. “I promise, Dean.” He rocks his boy, happy when Dean shows enough interest to reach out and start playing with his feathers. 

“Can I have one, Cas? I did my lessons today, I promise.” Dean does not look at Castiel when he asks, just keeps playing with his feathers. 

“As many as you want.” That turns out to be three feathers, three of the largest he has, placed very gently on the nightstand before Castiel carries Dean to his room. There, they both strip, wanting the skin to skin contact, before curling up together, wings around them, and falling asleep. Together. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it extra clear, Dean is 12 years old at this point. And I got some good ideas for future scenes from readers, so thank you so much! I hate plot holes and things that aren't explained, so I'm doing my best to fill all of mine and explain everything. Thanks for asking questions and helping out.   
> Side note, I have to go back to work tomorrow after a week off for training and then a week and a half of vacation. I just wanna stay home and write! :(

It’s been two years since Cas touched Dean the way he wanted him to, rubbing up against his ass until they both came all over each other and the bed. Since then, Dean’s gotten some of the touches he wanted, Daddy cupping his dick so Dean can grind up against his hand. Daddy takes his own pleasure as well, rubbing up against Dean’s ass until he’s covered in cum.

But that’s it. Daddy won’t let him touch him, won’t let him kiss anything other than his lips and cheeks, won’t let him use his tail. And Dean may or may not be studying books he found in the library, and there are lots of things he wants to try now, but Daddy keeps shutting him down. Dean’s starting to think that Daddy doesn’t actually want to do any of this, that Dean pushed him into something and he’s just really good at hiding his guilt and disgust. 

Feeling sorry for himself, Dean lets himself into the little side room off his bedroom. He sits in the middle of the pile of feathers that he’s gathered over the years, surrounding himself with Cas’ scent. It makes him feel a little better, something about the scent soothing him, but he’s still nervous that Cas doesn’t really want him. After all, if Cas did really want him, wouldn’t he be doing more with him?

Maybe Dean just needs to push a little harder. 

Pushing up from the feathers, Dean takes a deep breath to settle himself again before heading into the kitchen. Cas promised to be on time tonight, so he needs to go make dinner. He’s trying for something a little nicer tonight, going with a French seafood soup that he can’t remember the name of, and he needs time to practice to make sure it tastes good. Dean’s also trying to make bread, trying to get the super flaky, crunchy outside like the bread Cas brought back from France once. 

“Damn it.” Dean looks at the mess all over the kitchen, clenching his fists as he shakes a little with anger. He had just got it perfect, and he knocked over the damn pot.

“What happ-” Sammy pokes his head around the corner to see his pissed off brother and a big mess. “Oh. There’s a spell for that, right, to make the clean up easy?” There might even be a spell to clean the food so that Dean doesn’t have to make everything again. 

Dean shakes his head while waving his hand to do the clean up. “Sure, clean up’s easy, but now I have to make it all over again. And I like doing it by hand, but now I don’t have enough time for that.” At least he knows what he’s doing this time, so he doesn't have to worry about that. 

“Do you need any help?” Generally speaking, Sam tries to stay out of the kitchen since it’s Dean’s place, but he’s willing to offer his help. His research is hitting a wall right now, and he doesn’t feel like staring at the library walls anymore. 

“I’ve got it,” Dean tells him, not really paying attention, too busy making ingredients and pots dancing around following his hands. Sam stays to watch, finding it more interesting than his books. He’s glad that he’s been able to find so many spells for Dean to use in the kitchen because he really seems comfortable in the kitchen. As much as Dean talks about being a warrior, Sam could also see him super comfortable staying at home, making sure everything’s ready for Castiel when he returns from work. 

“Evening, boys.” Castiel arrives back home after a long day in Hell. He’s been supervising work a lot more, making sure his garrison stays in line and showing face to remind them of who’s in charge. Bartholomew wasn’t the only angel getting antsy, but things have been better recently since he’s around more often. “What is for dinner?”

“Fancy French seafood soup,” Sam announces, getting a glare from Dean in response. He just smirks back, glad to have gotten the jump on his brother for once. He isn’t the only one who wants to prove that he can behave. 

“And bread,” Dean adds waving for Sammy and Cas to go sit down. “Everything’s ready, so go sit.” A quick twitch of his fingers sets the table including filling the bowls with soup. Before he takes his own seat though, he gives Cas a big hug, running his finger along the curve of his wing, getting a shiver in response. At least he still knows how to get a response out of Cas. 

“How were your days?” Castiel asks before either one of them can ask about his day. He doesn't like to bring his work home, to talk about torturing demons with demons. That and he needs a distraction to help his hard on die down. While certain sexual activities are now permitted, Dean knows that they should be limited to the bedroom only. 

Dean and Sam share what they did all day, and it’s a pretty standard day. Sam mentions getting stuck on his research, which is a shame, but Castiel is sure that he’ll move past it fairly soon. And Dean’s grasp of magic grows by leaps and bounds, proving Anna right, that he’ll be a very capable warrior once he’s older. 

“I’m going back to the library,” Sam announces, once dinner ends and his dishes are in the dishwasher. Dean knows how to wash the dishes by hand and with magic, but he talked Castiel into buying him the machine a few years ago after reading about them. Dean can get anything he wants from Castiel, except maybe sex. 

“Good luck continuing your research,” Castiel tells him with a smile, standing next to Dean. His hand rest on his shoulder as Dean kind of curls into his side, and Sam smiles. He’s glad that his brother is happy because he deserves it, especially after what the demons did to him. 

“Thanks.” Sam gives a little wave, immediately feeling silly for doing so, but doesn’t let it show. If Dean’s going to start being more mature, doing chores around the house and being with Castiel, then Sam can start doing his part too. Although he really doesn’t want to have to leave the library super often to do chores. Chores suck, even with magic to make them go faster. 

Castiel leads Dean back to their room, rubbing his thumb behind Dean’s ear, trying to imbue him with his scent. “I will join you once I have showered.” Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, Castiel leaves him in the room while going to the bathroom for a quick shower. He used to take long ones, relaxing as best he could under the hot water, but now he rushes through the showers to spend more time with Dean in bed, even if it’s mostly just cuddling. 

Dean watches Cas strip through a crack in the door then strips himself as Cas turns on the water. Once he thinks Cas has been in there long enough to be kinda distracted, Dean slips into the bathroom and into the shower. He grabs the soap and starts washing Cas’ body, not going straight for the feathers because he doesn’t want to make Cas too mad right away. 

“What the-” Castiel raises his hand to defend himself before realizing that the ‘attack’ is simply Dean moving to wash him. He ruffles the boy’s hair while relaxing and letting him do his thing. Dean smiles up at him, flashing his dimples, contentment rising up off of him even over the smell of soap and the water washing it away. 

When Dean presses a kiss to Castiel’s hip, he tenses up a little, trying to figure out where Dean is going with this. He can kiss all he wants, lips together, but the moment he starts opening his mouth, acting like he might go for something closer to a blow job, Castiel will stop him. While he can somewhat understand his mate’s need to touch and be touched, he will not let Dean break the rules he set out for his own sanity and to avoid a sense of guilt. 

Dean presses another kiss to Cas’ groin, moving closer to his cock. Cas isn’t fully hard, but he’s getting there, and Dean knows how to get him there really fast if necessary. He wants to push Daddy, push him far enough to get a mouthful of cock, but he doesn’t want to make him hate him. But nothing ventured, nothing gained, so Dean presses a slightly open mouth kiss to the base of Daddy’s cock, licking just a little, before moving down to press another kiss to the head. He gets a moan in response before the hand in his hair tightens and tips his head back so he has to look at Daddy. 

“Dean, no. You know the rules.” Castiel keeps enforcing the rules, but it’s hard when his body wants the exact opposite, when his mate keeps pushing for more. Sure enough, tears well up in Dean’s eyes as he gets shut down once again. 

“You don’t want me,” Dean cries, falling forward to hug Daddy’s thigh, doing his best not to cry, but he can’t help it. He knows he’s too old to cry like this, but he can’t help himself. It hurts, punching a hole through his chest, every time Daddy turns him down, because that means he doesn’t want Dean the way Dean needs him, and that means Daddy might leave him some day, once he finds someone better. 

Shit. Turning off the water, Castiel bends down and scoops up the boy in his arms, holding him tight and wrapping his wings around the boy. A quick spell dries them off, and he sits down in the large armchair sitting in the corner of their bedroom. Castiel just holds the boy close and rocks him until the tears and sobbing end. Then he sits Dean up so that he can look into his eyes, make sure they connect as much as possible. 

“I want you, Dean, more than you know.” More than he’ll easily admit. “But you’re young, and you’re dependent on me, and I refuse to take advantage of you no matter how much you want sex.” He knows Dean wants sex, knows that he knows what he’d be getting into, but that doesn’t make Castiel feel any more comfortable about it. 

“Then why won't you touch me?” Dean just doesn’t understand. Sure, this is Cas’ house, and it’s Cas’ food, but Cas is just as dependent on him as he is on Cas. He's the one who does all the cooking, the cleaning, gives Cas a reason to come home after work. His life would be miserable without Dean. “If you can keep pushing me away for years, you aren’t going to snap and be evil now.” Honestly, he’s not sure that Cas could ever be evil or mean to him. “Please, Cas, just a little bit more?”

Sighing, Castiel tries to figure out what to say, what to do. He can’t keep breaking Dean’s heart, but he’s still not fully comfortable with having sex. However, there are things that they can do while cuddling or working for orgasm to enhance the experience. “Are there things that you would like to do, things that do not involve penetration?” he adds, knowing that if he gives Dean an inch, Dean will do his best to take a mile. 

Dean bites his lip, looking down at his lap. He didn’t think that Cas would give into his need for more, so although he has ideas, he isn’t quite sure how to say it, especially given what Cas just said about not wanting to take advantage of him. “Um… so there’s this book in the library, and it talks about a lot of stuff.” He glances up for a moment, locking eyes with Cas before looking back down, too nervous to keep looking. “One of the partners is in charge, gives orders, and the other obeys.” He’s not quite sure why it appeals, taking orders, but maybe it’s because Cas will tell him exactly what to do to make him happy. “I… I wanna obey you, Daddy.”

Well, damn. At least what Dean is offering comes with a set of rules of its own to prevent Castiel from going too far. Done properly, which Castiel will do, it's not abusive or taking advantage at all. And it actually aligns pretty well with some of Castiel’s desires, D/S and rough sex something he has done with prior partners. He won’t be rough with Dean yet, if ever, but if he wants some rules, if that will help him feel more confident, then that’s what he’ll do. 

“You want to obey? Then do it. Lie down on the bed, legs spread.” Dean scrambles to do as he’s told, tail whipping around behind him. When Castiel stands up to get a better look at the boy, he notices a soft smile on his face and a bright spark in his eye. This is going to be very pleasureable. “Touch yourself for me, Dean, show me just how pretty you are, how much I should want you.” He doesn’t need much of a show, but he’ll certainly enjoy it.

Touch himself for Daddy? Dean can do that easily, especially with all his old lessons. Licking a finger, Dean runs it down his neck before circling his left nipple, making it tighten up. He moans a little at the sensation before pinching it for more sensations, ones that make him roll his hips at the pleasure. It'd be better if Daddy was touching him, but his hands will be enough.

He’s so beautiful, pale skin on a lithe body, tail wrapping tight around his right leg. When he moans, it goes straight to Castiel’s cock, making it hard enough to rear up and slap against his abs. He rubs his hand up and down the underside each time Dean moves his finger, hissing in a breath when he brushes the head. “Go further down your body, Dean.” He wants to see his boy pleasuring himself, see him make himself cum.

Dean makes sure to meet Daddy’s eyes while following his order, wrapping his hand around his dick. It’s not as big as Daddy’s nowhere near, but he still has time to grow. It doesn’t really matter though because it’s Daddy’s cock that’s going to be up inside him. “Feels so good,” he admits, reaching a little lower to brush a finger over the soft skin of his sac. 

Castiel wishes it was his hands touching Dean, touching his mate, but right now, that isn’t what he needs. So he’ll settle for watching and touching himself. Perhaps next time, that’s when he’ll get a chance to touch. “Show Daddy how good it feels, Dean. Make yourself cum.”

The hand around his dick tightens in reflex at the idea of cumming, and his hips jerk up, seeking more friction. Moaning again, Dean starts jerking himself off, hand and hips working together in unison as his free hand fondles his other nipple. When he opens his eyes, not sure when he closed them, he looks over to see Daddy stroking himself, eyes locked on Dean’s hands pleasuring himself. 

There’s a hungry look in Daddy’s eyes as they watch him, one that says Daddy wishes it was his hands on Dean’s body. That look settles many of Dean’s nerves, the ones that keep telling him that Daddy doesn’t want him. Daddy’s eyes say otherwise, and he trusts Daddy. “For you, Daddy, for you.” Dean keeps stroking himself and touching himself until his hips arch off the bed, heels digging in, ashe cums all over his chest. 

When he sinks back down to the bed, body still alight with pleasure, he motions for Daddy to come closer. Once Daddy’s close enough, he reaches out and cups Daddy’s balls, rolling them along his fingers to help bring Daddy to the edge even faster. Daddy moans, hand moving faster than ever before freezing at the base as he cums all over Dean’s chest, covering him in his scent. 

Castiel slumps down to lie on the bed, worn out from their play. It was such a high, seeing Dean’s hands move along his body in response to Castiel’s orders, watching Dean cover himself with his cum. Once he has some energy back, Castiel rubs his cum into his mate’s skin, marking him as Castiel’s, making sure that everyone will be able to know. It’s a possessive move and probably utterly unnecessary, but it makes him feel better, so he does it. 

“Do you feel better?” Castiel asks, reminding himself why they did this in the first place, to help Dean gain some confidence. 

Dean nods, arching into Daddy’s hand as it rubs along his skin, wanting as much contact as possible. “It just hurts when you say no to touching because it feels like you’re saying no to all of me.” He knows that isn’t what Daddy’s saying, but feelings aren’t always logical. 

“Never, baby boy.” Castiel rolls him onto his side so he can cuddle Dean to his chest, wings wrapped around them. “I’ll never let you go.” No matter what happens, no matter who says no to them, Castiel will never let Dean go. “You’re mine now, baby boy.”

Blushing at the pet name, happy to have one, Dean wiggles back until he’s pressed as close to Daddy as possible. “Okay, Daddy. I’ll do my best to remember.” He knows it won’t happen overnight, and the squeeze of Daddy’s arms tells Dean that he understands. “Sleep well.” 

Castiel twitches his wing to shake a feather free, tucking it into Dean’s hands. “Thank you for talking to me.” He presses a kiss to the top of his head before settling down to sleep, happy and sated with his mate feeling the same in his arms. Perfect. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family can be such assholes. Thankfully, Cas has some good family members on his side even as others abandon him. And his garrison has some pretty awesome people too. At least Dean doesn't have to deal with these people.

“Mother’s on the rampage,” Gabriel announces, flopping down on the sofa next to Lucifer, stealing a handful of popcorn. “She’s gonna kill Cassie when she gets her hands on him.”

Putting down the paperwork, Michael sighs and looks up at his brother. So much for getting some work done. “What happened now? She’s been mad with him ever since he adopted the boys.” It’s getting a little ridiculous at this point since there’s no changing Castiel’s mind, but that hasn’t stopped her from trying. At least she doesn't prevent Anna from visiting the boys anymore. 

“Well… Apparently there’s this little rumor going around Hell that Cassie’s a little extra smiley at work recently,” Gabriel says, settling in to chat, “and someone overheard him say mate. And, they’re not stupid, so they put two and two together and figured that he’s gettin' a little something at home from the little demon.”

Well, shit. Naomi’s going to be furious, and killing Castiel might not be too much of an exaggeration. Michael glares at his mate laughing his ass off on the sofa, throwing a large book to knock him off it. Smiling at the thump when Lucifer hits the floor, Michael stands up to join his brothers in the seating area. “There’s no stopping mates. She should know that after dealing with the two of us.”

“Since when have any of us been able to change her mind?” Lucifer rubs the back of his head while pushing his way into Mikey’s lap. If he’s going to be mean to him, he can pay the fine: cuddles. Thank god for side dimensions for holding wings otherwise this would be really awkward. “She got the whole incest thing stuck in her head for awhile, and then you took me back after the whole Hell escapade, but she still argues that mates aren’t real.” How stubborn can you get?

Michael rests his chin on his mate’s shoulder, willing to hold him close as a penalty for hitting him. “How long do you think she’ll hold back before going after Castiel?” He remembers his little trip down to Hell, giving his brother a verbal smack upside the head, and he doesn’t want that to be wasted. 

“Not long.” Gabriel looks over at his brothers all cuddled up together and wonders if he’ll be lucky enough to have one. There are plenty of struggles that can come with mates, but he has the feeling it’d be worth it. “But whatever she says, she’d better say it away from Dean. That kid’s just really getting his confidence with Cassie, and I don’t wanna see him lose it.” 

“None of us do,” Lucifer agrees, reflecting on his own mate. It’s been a rollercoaster, mostly because of some really shitty decisions he made, but he’d still be a mess if it wasn’t for Mikey. “The kid’s sweet, and he deserves to have some happiness after the shit he went through.” Everyone deserves a happy end, especially people who have to go through serious shit.

“Have they consummated it?” Michael sent Castiel home years ago, but he knows that even after a pep talk, age would continue to be a sticking point. However, there are ways to be intimate, ways to have sex without going ‘all the way.’

Lucifer shrugs. It’d be easier if they had, an old fashioned way of saying they can't be separated now, but… “Dean comes to me with lots of questions, looking for tips on how to seduce Cassie, and it seems like Dean’s getting a lot of what he wants, but I don’t know how far they’ve gone since he doesn’t share too much.”

“Do you think he’d tell you?” Gabriel shoves another handful of popcorn in his mouth, chewing fast so he can keep talking. “The more we know, the more we can shove at Mom, and the easier it might be to keep her away from the happy couple.” He hates dealing with Naomi, knows it might result in a few crappy jobs to do, but he’ll take one for the team every millennia or so. 

“I can always ask,” Lucifer decides with another shrug. “But do we really want to ask? He’ll want to know why, and I’m not gonna tell him that Naomi’s on the warpath. He’d probably freak out and panic, and then Cassie’d kill us for disturbing his mate.” Lucifer might be powerful, but that doesn’t mean he wants to take on a pissed off mate with the second most impressive warrior status ever. Hard pass on that.

Michael shakes his head, not wanting to face a pissed off Castiel either. “I’ll go let Castiel know so that he can brace himself. There’s no stopping her, of course, but if he’s prepared then perhaps the conversation won’t be quite so bad. Any idea where he is?”

“Hell.” Shaking his head, Gabriel eyes the popcorn, trying to decide if he wants any more. “He’s been doing a lot of delegating, trying to get home in time for dinner every night, but not everybody likes that even after like five years of it. So he’s shutting people down.”

Probably Bartholomew, the stuck up ass. He’s one of the angels that thinks all demons need to be destroyed. Lucifer huffs and shakes his head. “I hope he explains the whole mate thing to them because they won’t stop without it.”

Gabriel considers it, but the shakes his head. “Maybe. I’m not sure that’ll work for everybody. It might make them even madder.” Like if Bartholomew heard that, for example, he’d probably lose his shit. Not everyone was happy when Michael took Lucifer back even though if Lucifer is still an angel. 

They leave it at that, grateful that they aren’t the ones who have to deal with it.

\----------

Castiel waits as his garrison filters into the cavern. He picked a more comfortable one that has benches for those who might need a seat after his news. Once they’re all settled, he braces himself for the news, meeting the eyes of Sigal, Rinat, and a few others for courage. “There have been some issues over the past few years regarding an increase in delegated work.”

Sigal looks over at Bartholomew with a glare. She’s glad the Commander finally has a reason to go home early, and the asshole’s trying to ruin it. After everything he’s done for them, saving their asses, doing their work for them, never taking a vacation, the Commander more than deserves something happy in his life. 

“The reason I am going home earlier is because I found my mate.” Murmurs fill the room as the angels look at each other, trying to figure out who it is. “His name is Dean, and he is one of the demons rescued six years ago.”

Silence falls in the cavern, the garrison staring at their Commander. An angel mating with a demon? Not only do many not fully believe in mates, it blows their minds to think that an angel might be stuck with a demon forever. 

Rinat smirks, picturing a little imp she’s only heard stories of, manipulating angels with a smile and dimples. If he makes the Commander willing to attack her in defense of the demon, if he’s actually willing to leave work early, then he must be something special even if he is a demon. If he ever needs a friend, her niece might be willing to meet him even if she a few years older. 

“While I understand that this is something that might bother many people, potentially anger others, but there is nothing that I can do about it.” Castiel faces down the angels looking the most irritated and/or disgusted. Several glare back, but none of them say anything. 

“Sooo…” Nelly leans forward with a smile on her face, “does that mean we can invite you over for date nights?” She’d love to see the Commander in a more relaxed setting. “I’ve heard your mate is a beast in the kitchen.”

Castiel doesn’t quite understand the phrases she’s using, not that familiar with human terms, but he’s pretty sure he understands her point. “Perhaps once he is older,” Castiel offers, not entirely opposed to to interacting more with his subordinates but not willing to expose a young Dean to the potential pitfalls of dealing with angels before he’s fully ready. 

“Damn.” Jacan elbows his girlfriend, not entirely happy with what she just offered. “I hope you can learn how to cook by the time the kid’s old enough. Can't expect the guests to cook.”

Well… she didn’t think about that. “You think the Commander will let us go to his place?” she whispers back. That way the kid would be the host and he'd have to do the cooking, like for the family dinners Naomi insists on having. 

“He could,” Castiel tells them, enjoying their little banter. He smiles at the startled looks on their faces. They really need to learn how to whisper better. “Anyway, that is the only reason I called you all here, so you are free to leave. If this is something you cannot look past, let me know and we can relocate you to a different garrison.” He nods and leaves the cavern.

In the kitchen, he runs into a blank faced Michael who gestures to the left with his eyes. Castiel braces himself and looks over to see their mother, equally blank faced. This is not going to be good, not if it’s so important that Naomi herself found it important enough to enter Hell to discuss it. “Mother.”

“Castiel.” She sits down as if she’s taking a seat in her front living room. “I heard that you have decided that you have a mate.”

Castiel winces. He had hoped that he’d have a little more time to prepare what he was going to say to her when announcing his relationship with Dean. “Yes, Mother. I realized it several years ago, but it took awhile to realize it, and did not want to announce it immediately. I have only recently told my garrison.” Very, very recently. 

“And who is the lucky angel?” Naomi has heard several rumors, ones that focus on the amount of time her son spends with the demons he foolishly adopted, and she’s here to make sure that the worst of the rumors are not true. 

“There is no lucky angel.” If Naomi is down here, she already knows the truth, just doesn’t want to admit it. “Dean is my mate.”

Of course. Not only does she have multiple sons with mates, a disgrace to the free will that God created, she has one mated with a mate, two mated to each other, and one who created Hell. At least she has plenty of other children to be proud of. “And have you already consummated your relationship?”

Michael winces at the question, irritated that he wasn’t able to give his brother any warning before Naomi arrived. This is exactly what he was afraid of, a cold little interrogation focused on making Castiel feel as small as possible for his decision. Even if it couldn’t be prevented, a chance to put up some walls would have helped. 

“Yes, we have.” Castiel meets Naomi’s eyes, refusing to flinch or back down, and Michael has to admit that he’s impressed. No matter how many demons one deals with, Naomi still generally manages to be scarier. 

Damn. While consummation doesn’t mean that the relationship cannot be broken up, the fact that her son has already made such a commitment to a demon, especially one that is a child, means that there will be no turning back. “Very well.” She stands up, brushing the stink of Hell off her skirt. “Until you come to your senses and leave the demon behind or return to treating him as your son, I wish to have no more connection to you.” While she has come to accept the incest, with time, and could permit Lucifer's return from Hell, a demon is something entirely different. “No son of mine will mate with a demon.”

Castiel watches as his mother lets herself out of the kitchen and relaxes into his chair. “Well, that could have gone a lot worse.” For example, she could have demanded that Castiel leave Dean behind. She wouldn’t have a leg to stand on with her demand, but that isn’t always enough to stop her from airing her opinions and making demands. 

Michael chuckles while taking a seat next to his brother. “Out of curiosity, define consummate.” He doubts that there’s been penetration, but he’s curious to see how far Dean’s managed to push Castiel. 

Smiling at memories of being with his mate, Castiel swears he can feel his heart glowing. “No penetration, but plenty of touching and satisfaction.” His smile fades a little when he remembers what Dean told him last time they were together. “Although I hesitate to do too much, Dean takes the ‘no sex’ rule as a rejection of him, of his affections, so there’s no way to say no to everything.” And at this point, he’s not sure he’d want to stop everything either. He likes being closer to Dean, sharing the physical as well as the emotional. 

“Good. Whatever works for you,” Michael tells him. It was very different for him, the growth of his relationship with Lucifer. They grew up together, figuring they were just closer siblings than the others. After several centuries of living together once staying with Naomi was too much, they realized that what they have is more than just close siblings. Even with all the chaos they’ve gone through, he wouldn’t change any of it. 

They share a smile, both thinking that the benefits of having a mate more than outweigh the struggles. Nothing could ever convince them to give up their mates. 

Nothing. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad happened between last chapter and this one with Naomi, I promise. She's gone!!  
> Cas is such a sucker. Dean could probably get away with murder. But he's so cute while he does everything that how could anyone say no to him?

Castiel walks into the house, running through a quick spell to get rid of the worst of the blood and guts left over from the raid. He won’t feel entirely clean until he has a shower, but the spell that Sam found for him will do until then. Dean doesn’t greet him at the door, and he can’t hear the sound of him running to the door, so he moves through the house with a frown. This isn’t the norm, and he hopes nothing’s wrong.

Muted thuds and shouts reach his ears, and Castiel follows them through the house to a wing that he never uses. The noises are loudest behind the second door, and he pushes it open to see Dean battling an animated doll fighting with the power of the Pride line, one of the first lines angels learn to fight against. 

“Aaaa!” Dean kicks off the wall to propel himself up in the air to come down on the doll, shoving his sword through it, killing it, in essence. Castiel stares, shocked, unaware that Dean was training with anything other than just magic. Looking around and really paying attention, Castiel realizes that entire room is full of the equipment required to train a young angel wanting to become a warrior. How long has this been going on?

And how did he not know?

“Dean!” Castiel glares at the boy panting on the mat, putting his hands on his hips. Dean’s head jerks up at the shout, eyes going wide when he sees Castiel, clearly knowing that he messed up. “Come here, now.”

Swallowing hard, bobbing Adam’s apple visible even from this distance, Dean jumps up and walks over to Castiel as slow as possible without delaying enough to irritate Castiel. He studies the boy who refuses to meet his eyes and figures that he’s worried about a punishment. All Castiel is worried about is how much Dean could have hurt himself, practicing at a skill level above his own. There’s a reason angels wait until they’re eighteen to do this training. Then again, Dean isn’t an angel. Right now though, Castiel’s willing to settle for an explanation. 

“Well?”

“I want to fight with you,” Dean blurts out, head rising so his gaze can seek out Castiel’s, eyes earnest. “I know I’m not old enough yet, but I want to be ready when I am. I’m only thirteen, but I know what I’m doing, and I can do it!”

Castiel stays silent, not sure how to respond. From what he saw, Dean is more than capable of doing the training he decided to do, but that isn’t the issue here. “Why did you not tell me that you were doing this?” Was he that worried about him having a negative reaction? Even when he came to bed bruised beyond what Castiel expected from training with magic, he never did anything other than help Dean heal a little faster and feel less pain. At least now he knows why he was getting so bruised. 

“I didn’t want you to get mad. You said I couldn’t fight with you, that I could train when I got older, but I didn’t want to wait,” his boy admits, looking down again, tail curled tight around his leg in fear.

Castiel sighs, putting a hand on his boy’s cheek, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. How he’d love to see it pinken with embarrassment instead of fear. “Do not worry. I can understand your dedication. I simply wish that you had told me. Had I known that you were doing this, I might have been able to help you with some of it. However, from what I saw, it appears that you have done very well on your own, progressing past where many angels reach in just three years.” He will be a formidable warrior once he is old enough to join the angels fighting against the demons. 

“Thank you.” And there they go, cheekbones turning a beautiful pink as Dean ducks his head at the praise. No matter how many times Castiel reminds his boy that he’s good, pretty, strong, whatever, a blush is always the answer. “You said you’d help me train?”

“Of course. But I am tired and need a shower,” Castiel announces, feeling the congealed blood in his feathers with a shudder, “so it will have to wait for tomorrow.” He’s used up his week of raiding for the month, so he'll be at home for at least half the day for a while. Castiel also has a plan for a punishment, but he wants to be clean first.

“Can I join you?” Dean smiles up at Castiel, mischief sparkling in his eyes telling Castiel exactly what he wants to do in the shower. His initial shyness after their first kiss faded fast, and now Dean views anything sexual as a game, something to do as often as possible wherever possible as long as he can make Castiel possible. 

If he was human, he wouldn’t be able to keep up. 

Unable to say no to Dean, Castiel finds himself pulled along behind the eager boy as they move through the house to what is now their bedroom. Dean still keeps many things in another room, including the feathers Castiel still gives him every so often, but he never sleeps there and has taken over Castiel’s bedroom, making it theirs, not just Castiel’s. In the bathroom, he focuses on getting the water to the right temperature as Dean removes their clothing. 

“Let me do everything,” Dean announces, pushing Castiel under the spray. He nods, curious to see what Dean decides to do. Although they have spent many nights touching and kissing, bringing both to completion, they’ve never done anything in the shower before. 

It’s starts out normal, a shower, Dean using a soap that smells like cherries, like him, to wash his entire body. The shower floor turns black with blood, but it rinses away fast enough that it’s just a memory. When it’s time for Dean to wash Castiel’s feathers, he can’t help his body’s reaction. Each time Dean’s fingers move through the feathers, touching sensitive nerve clusters, Castiel shudders, dick getting a little harder and a little harder until his wings are completely clean and his dick is fully hard. 

Dean chuckles when he spins Castiel around, seeing his effect on his body. With a wicked smile, Dean kneels down and looks up at Castiel, pupils blown wide with lust. He presses a kiss to the base of his dick, and Castiel lets out a low moan at the touch before he remembers that that’s against the rules.

“I know, Daddy,” Dean whispers even as he presses another kiss to the sensitive skin. Castiel buries his fingers in Dean’s hair, intending to use the grip to pull him away, but there’s no need because Dean behaves, a little, using his hand to start stroking his dick. 

“Good boy,” he mutters, head falling back and eyes shutting as pleasure begins to take over. With each stroke of his hand, the drag of skin on skin, the pleasure grows stronger, making his shudder every few strokes. When something else touches his balls, his eyes fly open as he looks down to see Dean’s wicked grin, tail wrapped around his sack to stroke and knead, the perfect counterpoint to the hand on his dick. 

“Such a pretty cock for me, Daddy.” Dean leans in to press another forbidden kiss at the base of the cock in his hand, tail still moving over his balls. “All for me.” 

Groaning, the coil of pleasure sitting low in his stomach tightening, Castiel agrees with Dean. “All for you, my pretty boy.” Dean lets out a little gasp, hand tightening on the head of Castiel’s cock, and that’s it. Pleasure explodes throughout his body, muscles going limp as cum shoots out to land on the shower and Dean’s face. Possessiveness moves through him at the view, turning off the water to make sure that it won’t clean off Dean’s face. 

Once Castiel’s done, dick soft against his thigh, Dean rests his head against the other thigh, not bothering to clean off his face. Castiel smiles at the look, using his thumb to rub the cum into his boy’s skin. His boy, now covered in his scent. Everyone will know exactly who Dean belongs to. They stay like that for a while, Castiel loving the press of his boy against his leg, but then he notice Dean circling his hips, thrusting them.

His boy’s hard, a drop of semen dripping off the end. 

“Come.” Castiel scoops his boy up arms and takes them to the bedroom, using a spell to dry them off, cleaning Dean out of courtesy but making sure his scent stays behind. “You need some help?”

Dean moans, hips thrusting up against the air as his hand skims over his pecs and abs, heading for his dick, but Castiel grabs his hand, stopping him. Now Dean whimpers, tail flicking around as he stares at Castiel, eyes wide with need. “Please, Daddy, I need to cum. Let me cum, please.”

Such a beautiful sound, his pretty boy begging for pleasure. “Naughty boys do not get to cum,” Castiel argues, changing his plans for Dean’s punishment. Ignoring another whimper, Castiel gets up to sit in the arm chair across from the bed. “Here, kneel,” he orders, pointing at the floor in front of his feet. Dean scrambles to get up from the bed and obey, there in seconds. Only recently have they started playing like this, Castiel giving orders and Dean desperate to obey, and it’s something they've both enjoyed many times since their initial conversation. 

“Please, Daddy, I’ll be good for you.” That pretty pink blush covers more than just his cheekbones now, spreading down his chest to make him that much prettier for his Daddy. “Please, Daddy.”

He sounds so pretty begging, pretty enough that Castiel’s cock is already hard again. “Pretty boys have to work for their orgasms,” Castiel announces, wrapping a lazy hand around his length, not stroking quite yet. “Pretty boys have to work for it to be good boys.”

“How, Daddy?” Dean doesn’t touch himself, lesson learned, but his dick keeps leaking, dripping all over the floor as it starts to turn red with desperation. “Daddy!”

Such a pretty boy, all pink and shivering with need. Castiel points at his leg with a wicked smile, wondering just how far he can push his boy. “Work for it, pretty boy. Work that pretty little cock of yours over Daddy’s leg until you cum.”

Dean gasps, pupils expanding even further as his hips jerk at the idea. Clearly he isn’t going to say no. He blinks a few times then raises up to lean against Castiel’s leg, hissing at the contact between his dick and Castiel’s leg. His hips thrust a few times on their own, no rhythm to it, but then instinct takes over, thrusting as fast as he can.

Sensual power rises up in Castiel, watching Dean debauch himself all for pleasure, all to be Castiel’s good boy once again. He starts to stroke himself, free hand playing through Dean’s hair once he rests his head against Castiel's thigh. Dean controls so much of him and his life, to have this power over him is almost enough to make him cum again even without his hand. 

Whimpers fill the air as Dean can’t find his orgasm, hips thrusting and dick sliding but never quite getting there. He starts to cry, pretty little tears sliding over pinkened cheeks as Castiel looks down at his boy, taking pity on him. “Come on, pretty boy, you can be a good boy for Daddy.” A little whimper, hips hesitating in their thrusts. “Then grind on Daddy, pretty boy, grind that pretty little dick into Daddy’s leg and cum.”

Dean gasps, trapping his dick between Castiel’s leg and his own before rolling his hips instead of thrusting. Two rolls later, and his body starts jerking, cum pouring down Castiel’s leg. The whispers, pretty blush, and the power of obedience push Castiel into his own orgasm, cum shooting out to land on the floor. It would have been better to cover Dean, making him carry Castiel’s scent even more, but the first round will have to be enough for now. 

They stay like that for a moment, then Castiel pushes on Dean’s head, moving it off his thigh and down closer to his mess. He doesn’t have to say a word, Dean sticking out his tongue to clean up his mess without prompting. “Good boy,” Castiel croons, combing his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Such a good boy for Daddy.”

“Really?” Dean looks up at Castiel, still a little uncertain. He did keep a rather large secret from him, but Castiel can’t be mad for long, not after he gave so much pleasure and obeyed so wonderfully. 

“Really.” Castiel leans down to pick Dean up, taking them over to the bed. It’s not late enough to sleep yet, but they could both use a short nap to recover. “You are my good boy, my pretty boy. But no more secrets from Daddy, understand?” He needs to know what his boy is planning and doing if he’s going to keep him safe, even from himself.

“I promise, Daddy,” Dean whispers, curling into Castiel’s chest. “I’ll make burgers for dinner. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

At least he’s no longer crying when talking about it. “Very well. Sleep now. We can talk about it again later, when we are more awake.” As fun as that punishment was, Castiel knows that there needs to be a real punishment, one to make sure that Dean never does something like this again. Perhaps another spanking, although he gets the feeling that expressing severe disapproval might be enough to make Dean learn his lesson. 

“Yes, Daddy.” Dean’s tail wraps around Castiel's arm, pulling it around Dean’s waist, pulling them close as they fall asleep to nap. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is awful again, bad enough I'm working again this weekend just to try and make next week tolerable. So this is my happy place again, my little escape, and I'm glad you're here in it with me. And getting emails about comments is awesome, so please keep it up. I like knowing what you think so I can make sure it keeps going well.

Dean dances around the kitchen, cooking entirely without magic this morning. He’s not sure why, but every once and awhile, he wants to do it without it. Pancakes and waffles, and they’ll be ready soon, so he has to go fetch Sammy from the library and tell Cas too. He starts by finding Cas still in his room, but Cas doesn’t let him leave.

“Punishment?” Dean blushes, remembering his ‘punishment’ last night. He’s never been horny like that before, so desperate to do what his Daddy told him to do. He actually humped Daddy’s leg until he came. God, that’s so embarrassing. “I thought…”

Cas smiles and gets up from the chair (that chair!) to go sit on the edge of the bed, waving a hand to shut the door behind Dean. “Come here.” 

Hesitating, not wanting a punishment, a reminder that he made Cas mad, Dean walks over to where he sits on the bad and waits. “What’s my punishment?”

“A spanking.” Moving faster than Dean can follow, Cas get him across his lap, butt hanging off to the right at a perfect angle to be spanked. “I am going to give you ten spanks, and you are going to count each one of them. Do you understand?”

Dean nods, trying not to shiver. This could hurt really, really bad, but he doesn’t care. What matters is that he made Cas mad enough that he’s going to spank him. At thirteen, he’s probably too old for this, but given that he’s already tearing up, it’s probably still really effective. 

There’s a little whistle of air, a smack, and then heat spreading through his butt. Dean tenses up, waiting for the pain of the next one only to have nothing happen. But there’s supposed to be ten! Wait… “One.” 

“Good job, Dean.” Castiel rubs his butt, taking away a lot of the sting from the first spank only to pull his hand back and spank him again. 

“Two!” Now he starts crying, making sure to keep it quiet because he doesn’t want to upset Cas anymore than he already has. He made him mad enough that Cas has to spank him. What if Cas doesn’t like him as much anymore? 

Another spank. “Three.”

And on and on and on. 

By the time it’s over, Dean can’t keep the sobs quiet anymore, practically wailing out his sorrow. Cas moves him to sit in his lap when it’s over, and Dean throws his arms around his neck, needing to be close to him, praying Cas won’t push him away. He wouldn’t survive it if Cas did that. 

“Shhh.” Cas rubs his hand up and down Dean’s back, and it helps him feel a little bit better. His butt stings, but it doesn’t hurt that bad, the hole in his chest hurting more. “It is over now, Dean. No more spanks. But I need you to do something for me.” Cas lets Dean keep his arms around his neck but makes him sit back on his knees. 

“What, Daddy?” Anything to make him happy with Dean again.

“I need you to tell me why I had to spank you.” Cas keeps rubbing his back and even brings his wings closer, so maybe he isn’t mad anymore.

“I didn’t tell you everything I was doing and lied about my bruises,” Dean announces, having learned his lesson. “I won’t ever do it again, I promise.”

“Very good, Dean. You are such a good boy,” Cas praises him, bringing his wings close enough that Dean can touch now. He sinks his fingers in, reveling in the softness and smiling at the forgiveness. “Do I smell breakfast?”

Dean perks up with a smile, hopping down from Cas’ lap, wings forgotten. “I made pancakes and waffles, and there’s syrup and blueberry syrup too. I have to go get Sammy and tell him breakfast’s ready. He doesn’t eat enough, and I want to make sure he eats it today. I’ll haul him to the kitchen if I have to.” Cas might be the one in charge, but Dean’s the one in charge of making sure Sammy takes care of himself. 

Cas chuckles, opening the door so they can leave. “There is no need. Sam can smell what I can, and he is already in the kitchen. So, lead the way.”

Dean pulls Cas along by the hand behind him then serves breakfast once they’re all seated. He only gets one bite before Cas stands up, pulling a sword out of nowhere. “Cas?”

“Stay here. Protect Sam.” He moves around the table and through the kitchen but only gets a few steps before he stops with a sigh, lowering his sword to his side. “What are you two doing here?” Cas steps back to let two angels enter the kitchen. One is Gabriel, Dean remembers from the one and only time Cas’ family came to visit, but he doesn't know the other angel, and he doesn’t like that, doesn't like have strangers in his house. 

“Just came by to see Deano,” Gabriel announces, moving around Cas to throw an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “Oh, and meet Balthazar. He’s our cousin and a pretty good dude.”

Dean looks the angel up and down, noticing the brown wings behind him, light at the top but darker at the bottom. “Nice to meet you.” For the moment. As long as he doesn't try to hurt Cas or Sammy. 

“And you.” He has a funny accent, but Dean doesn’t know where it’s from. “Do you have extra food? Those smell fantastic.”

“Sure.” Dean points at the stove. “The extras are in the oven, to keep them warm.”

“He’s a smart one, Cassie,” Gabriel announces, moving around to get his own food along with Balthazar. Even as he eats, he dominates the conversation, talking about something called hurricanes causing problems the humans in a place called Florida, wherever that is.

“So, why are you here?” Cas asks once everyone has eaten and Sammy’s doing the dishes. “You had no idea that Dean had made breakfast, so that cannot be why you came.”

Gabriel sighs and nudges Sam while pulling a lollipop out of nowhere to suck on. “Not much. But he’s thirteen, isn’t he? Should’ve visited Earth last year.”

Cas glares at Gabriel as Dean tries to understand. “What are you talking about?” He can’t remember Cas ever mentioning anything about visiting Earth. 

“It’s a tradition,” Sam says, surprising Gabriel and Balthazar. “When angels turn twelve, sometime that year they are taken to Earth to see humanity, to see what they are protecting by fighting the demons and keeping them in their place. However, given that you’re a demon, Cas probably didn’t take you because it could cause issues.”

What? Dean wouldn’t cause issues, not on purpose at least. And he knows how to listen to Cas and behave. He doesn’t want another spanking, never again. He looks over at Cas who shakes his head. 

“Sam is correct, Dean. I am sorry that did not mention this before, but I was simply waiting for your fourteenth birthday. At that point, I could provide you with a charm to keep your magic controlled,” Cas explains, moving so that he can meet Dean’s eyes, “and to make sure that you were old enough that it would not hurt.”

“You don’t trust me to behave?” Dean asks, hands flying to cover his butt. He's sitting, so he smacks the chair instead, and Gabe snickers like he knows what Dean is thinking. 

Cas smiles and shakes his head. “I trust you, but the other angels do not. Using the bracelet would mean that the angels would have no reason to prevent you from visiting Earth with me. I was simply trying to keep you safe.”

Oh. Well, when he puts it that way, Dean can’t really be mad. He’d do something similar for Cas if he was the one in charge. “Why do you have to wait until I’m fourteen to use the bracelet? And how come I haven’t heard about this bracelet thing before?” Dean hasn’t even heard about something like this in the training manuals he’s using with Sammy’s help to do his training.

“Because they aren’t kind to demons,” Balthazar explains with his funny accent. “They keep your magic under control by slowly draining it out of you. Without the natural control and strength of age, the bracelet would kill you.

Oh. Well, when he puts it that way, Dean’s glad Cas decided to wait.

“But you’re strong, aren’t you, Deano?” Gabriel asks, eyeing him with a look too serious for an angel with a lollipop in his mouth. “I bet you’re strong enough for this bracelet.” He pulls something out of the bag hanging off his shoulder. He tosses it at Dean, but Cas catches it before he can. Turning it over and over, Cas nods before bending down just a little to put it on Dean’s wrist. 

“If they realize what you are doing, brother,” Cas warns Gabe, “they will not be happy with you.” He actually looks a little concerned for his brother, so Dean looks down at the bracelet, wondering what’s different around it. There are runes carved into the iron surface, and his wrist itches a little, but that’s all he can tell about it. 

Gabe shrugs, pushing the lollipop to one side of his mouth. “I’m an archangel. What can they do to me?” The other angels don’t answer, so Dean guesses that there isn’t really an answer for that. “Anyway, Balthy and I are gonna take him down for a good time, and we’ll bring him back tonight, Cassie.”

Wait, what? Dean shakes his head, totally confused. All he wanted to do today was train with Cas before doing his lessons, but he got spanked, and then the angels showed up, and now he’s going to Earth? “What if I don’t want to go to Earth?” He’s seen enough pictures to know that there’s some cool stuff down there, but he’s more interested in spending today with Cas, making sure that everything’s okay between them.

“You should go, Dean.” He opens his mouth to argue, so Cas picks him up and puts him on his hip even though he really is getting too big for that. Soon enough, Cas won’t be able to do that anymore. “Give us a moment, please.” He carries Dean out of the kitchen and ducks into the first room he comes across. 

“I don’t wanna go, Daddy.” He’s too old for this, latching onto Cas with arms and legs, burying his face in his chest, but it’s the best way he knows to get his feelings across. “I wanna stay here and train with you.” He needs the reminder that he’s still a good boy.

Cas doesn’t push him away but lets him stay close, playing with his hair the way Dean likes even though he’s never told him that. “You should see Earth. It will be a good experience for you, and I want you to see more of the world than just a few Corners of Hell and our house. Go and have fun, and if you need me, I’ll be there, alright? Gabriel will let me know, and I will come.” 

“Okay. Can I get you something? And something for Sammy? Humans make some really cool things.” Thinking about the cool things he might find, some of the animals he might see if he can get Gabe to take him to the thing called a zoo, Dean starts to get a little excited. 

“Of course.” Cas chuckles a little, playing with Dean’s hair for a moment longer before tipping his chin up to kiss him. It’s a simple kiss, like the first ones he used to get, back before Cas taught him how to use his tongue and lips to do more than just press. “I will give you some money, and then you are going to have fun, understand? I want to hear all about it when you get back, understand?”

Dean smiles up at Cas, showing his dimples so Cas knows that he really means it. “Yes, Daddy. And I’ll bring back dinner, too, something a human made.” He wants to try something new tonight, and this’ll be a good way to do that.

“Perfect. My perfect little boy.” Cas kisses him again before Dean can duck his head to hide his blush, and Dean can feel his lips curving up in a smile through the kiss. He doesn’t get it, but Cas really likes seeing his blushes, so maybe he should hide them a little less often. “Go have fun, listen to Gabriel, and do not let them talk you into something you do not want to do, understand?”

Dean nods, pressing a kiss to Cas’ cheek. “I understand, Daddy.” This is going to be fun. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it! I love Dean!!! He's just so cute. And Cas isn't the only angel he has wrapped around his finger. He gets to have fun and whatever he wants, and he's such a lucky little demon.

“So, what do you want to see?” Gabe asks the kid once they’re down on Earth. He waves at the throne and cherubim in thanks before popping yet another lollipop in his mouth. “Got any plans?”

“Not that you’re asking me,” Balthy announces, looking around for a coffee place, “but I need to stock up on lube before going back up. That magic stuff just doesn’t always cut it.”

“Cassie’ll kill us if we take his kid to a store like that,” Gabe counters, not necessarily refusing but wanting to put a little more thought into it. Kid probably already knows about everything in there if not more. A little more exposure won't ruin him. 

“Store like what?” Dean stands in front of Gabe, looking only at him instead at the humanity around him the way Gabe expected. 

“Humans call them adult stores,” Balthy explains, looking down at the boy. “They sell sex toys, sexy clothing, sex movies, and more.”

Dean’s eyes go wide as he looks between the two angels, bouncing a little on his toes. “Really? I wanna go.” He cocks his head at them, settling down and face turning somewhat serious. “Cas and I don’t do much and don’t need anything, but I want to see. Eventually, we’re going to need something.” 

Gabe blinks a few times, surprised at the change from bouncing child to more serious young adult, practical to the end. “Well, it’s not like you won’t see shit you probably had to use while training. Just don’t let Cassie know, alright?” The kid nods, so he feels justified in his assumption. He's no ass.

The boy nods, gaze now shifting to look around him at the teeming masses of humanity. “Can we get ice cream? I keep trying to make that, but it never really comes out right. Please?”

And now he’s a kid again. “Heaven knows I’m not going to turn down something sweet. Let’s go.” Gabe knows exactly what he wants, chocolate chocolate chip with chocolate sauce and sprinkles. Dean goes back and forth and back and forth between all of the different flavors, taking fifteen minutes to settle on a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of strawberries without any toppings. Boring, but whatever he wants. 

“This is so good,” Dean moans, closing his eyes to savor the flavors and texture. He’s got to figure out how to make this back at home because he wants to have it all the time now. Cas is gonna have to stock up on milk and sugar and stuff so he doesn’t burn out his magic making ice cream until it’s perfect. 

“You moan like that for Castiel?” Balthy asks with a smirk, licking his cone suggestively, making Dean blush. He didn’t realize it sounded that sexual. He wasn’t trying to do that. 

“Um, maybe?” He doesn’t really listen to himself during sex, focused more on making sure his Daddy feels good. He knows a lot about his Daddy’s moans. Embarrassed and not wanting to talk about it anymore, he focuses on eating his ice cream, letting the angels talk to each other. He has to come up with a plan to make them willing to go to the zoo because he doubt’s that’s something they want to do even if they did ask him what he wanted to do. 

“The zoo?” Balthy shakes his head. “Of all the places to go. I know angels are seen as sexless warriors of God, but this one hasn’t been laid recently, and I need something to make it all tolerable, understand?” He's still not sure why Gabe dragged him along with the kid, but as long as he gets what he needs, he's not going to complain. Much.

“Ignore him,” Gabe tells Dean since the boy is staring at the other angel like he has two heads. “He gets this way when he hasn’t fucked a woman in a while. Well, longer than a week. He gets a little needy.”

“O-okay,” Dean stutters out, playing weaker, before shaking his head and straightening up. “You have to stay with me all the time, right?”

The angels share a look. Where is he going with this? Castiel’s influence aside, Dean is still a demon, a race known for manipulation. “Correct,” Gabe admits, trying to see where this is going. “No angel under one hundred years old is permitted on Earth on their own.” And he guesses Dena counts as an angel in this case.

“Sooo,” Dean continues, drawing out the word and smirking up at them, “if you want to go to an adult store to stock up on lube, you have to take me with you?”

Gabe doesn’t like where this is going. “Right.”

“Well then,” Dean looks down to examine his nails like he isn’t doing his best to manipulate an archangel and a dominion, “either we go to the zoo first, and I get to see all the animals I want to see, or I’ll tell Cas that you took me to a sex store. Or,” he adds with a little shrug, “you could not get lube.”

“Cheeky little bugger, aren’t you?” Balthy glares down at the boy smiling up at him with perfect innocence and way too much dimple. “Fine, we’ll go to the zoo, but not a words about the sex store to Cassie, understand?”

Dean’s smile grows as he grabs the hands of the angels. Clearly living in Heaven hasn’t ruined his ability to be demonic when necessary. “Deal. Let’s go. I wanna see the tigers and the bears and the penguins and the-” His voice trails off as the angels ignore him, more focused on getting him in and out of the zoo as fast as possible. Who wants to see animals again that you’re already seen millions of times, literally?

They stay until closing time, the animals enthralling Dean more than the angels realized was possible. Sure, they can do amazing things, but only in the wild, not behind the walls of a zoo. At least adult stores tend to be open twenty four hours a day. 

“Okay, listen up, kid.” Balthazar studies the little demon holding the stuffed tiger and stuffed penguin that didn’t fit into the bag of other things, looking up at him with big eyes. “You happy with the trip to the zoo?” The boy nods, still looking too innocent for a demon. “Then you’ll keep quiet if we take you to a sex store?”

Dean considers the offer, trying to figure out what’s in it for him. “And if I find anything I want, you’ll buy it for me? I’ll tell Cas that I made it with magic.” He’s made a few things already, so it’d be somewhat believable. 

He does not have enough experience dealing with demons to keep negotiating, and he figures this is the best he’s going to get. “Deal.” Balthy leads the way to his favorite chain, waving a hand to make the cashier think that they all showed ID to get in. He waves his other hand to put all the zoo toys in another dimension for the time being. Gabe creates an illusion around Dean, making him look older. No point in getting kicked out and risking dealing with the police. 

Balthy heads for the videos, looking for the most risque thing possible to add to his already impressive collection. In his experience, showing porn makes angels realize what humans can do, and the women always want to prove that they can do even better since they’re angels. Balthy doesn’t really care if they’re better or not as long as it all feels good. 

Gabe doesn’t need anything, but he’s always willing to browse. The number and variety of things that humans come up with will always amaze him. And their opinions of what’s possible. There’s no way that  _ that  _ fits comfortably in any woman. Or man, depending on how they swing. But with a little bit of lube and a lot of taunting, he bets Balthy could take it. Yeah, he’s gonna have to get that. 

Dean looks around the store, not sure where to start, and something colorful catches his eye. He crosses the store to see what it is and finds himself surrounded by clothing of all sorts and colors and patterns, enough that he’s a little overwhelmed. Most of the pictures show women wearing the clothing, but the few with men, especially the ones wearing panties, make his dick start to get hard. Would Daddy want to see him in something like that? Would they make him feel extra pretty?

“Can I help you find something?”

Dean jumps at the voice, pulling his hand away from his crotch. Gabe made him change into something he called jeans and a tee shirt, and it covers everything, making his tail uncomfortable. Given how restricted the clothes are, Dean doubts he’s allowed to touch himself in public even down here. Heaven has some strict rules, and he has a feeling that Earth has plenty of its own rules. Sometimes it was just easier in Hell. “Um, I’m just looking.”

The woman smiles at him, eyes kind. “First time in a store like this?” Dean nods, looking at the floor, not really able to meet her eyes for some reason. “Don’t be nervous. There’s nothing to worry about. Is there something you’re thinking about?”

Taking a deep breath, Dean points at the panties designed for men, with a little extra room in the front. “Those, the lacey ones.” He swallows hard, dick uncomfortable in his pants now at the idea of wearing them for his Daddy. “I-I think I want those.” He still has some money from his Daddy, and Balthazar agreed to pay for things, but he’s not sure that this is a good idea. 

“These?” The woman holds up a pair of black lacey panties that will probably cover him but only just enough and only if he’s soft. Which he definitely isn’t right now. He nods. “I think these would look really nice on you. And,” she holds them up to his body, “you’re a small, for sure. If you’d like to get something, all underwear is on sale, buy two get one free.”

Dean blinks a few times, trying to think through everything thing she just told him. Does he even want enough pairs to need a discount? Is he even going to get one pair? How is he supposed to make up his mind? “Um-” Dean thinks again for a moment. He wants to be Daddy’s pretty boy, and he wants to make Daddy feel good. “Okay.” 

Moving through the piles, Dean find a lot of panties to wear, lots of different colors, different patterns, and now he can’t make up his mind. The woman just keeps telling Dean that they’ll all look good on him, and it’s not until he stops digging through everything that he realizes how many he picked. 

“Dean, where did you go?” Gabe’s voice comes from behind him, and Dean blushes, trying to figure out what to do. “Oh there you- holy shit. Guess you found something you like.” Gabe walks around to look at the entire pile of panties that Dean picked out, chuckling. “Cassie’s gonna have a heart attack when he sees you in these. Are you getting all of them?”

He wrings his hands, shy again. “I don’t know how to pick just some of them. I like all of them.” 

“Cassie’s gonna make me burn in Hell for this.” Dean looks up, not sure if he’s serious or not. “Let’s get them all. Balthy’s paying, remember?” 

“Really?” Dean smiles at him before reaching out to grab the black lace ones. “Can… can I put these on before we leave?” He tries not to blush when Gabe and the woman laugh. 

“Sure thing, dear. We’ve got a dressing room.” She escorts Dean to the back as Gabe goes to the front to buy the rest of the panties. “Just come out when you’re done.”

“Okay.” Inside the dressing room, Dean struggles for a moment to figure out how to take the pants off, then has to figure out how to take off the shoes, and finally ends up mostly naked. Pulling the panties on is a lot easier, and then Dean stares at himself in the mirror. 

He looks pretty. Cas tells him that all the time, but now he actually believes it. The little pouch at the front is just big enough until he runs his finger along the bow at the front, and then it gets a little tight. Unable to help himself, Dean pulls the panties down under his balls and strokes himself, cumming in less than a minute. 

He just feels so pretty.

Waving his hand and muttering the right words, Dean cleans up after himself then figures out how to put his clothes back on. Outside of the room, the woman smiles at him, and he blushes yet again even though he doesn’t think she actually knows anything. How can she? Gabe smirks at him, and Dean has to look away because he knows that Gabe knows. Angelic hearing is not always a good thing for the people around the angels.

“So, panties, huh?” Balthy looks down at the kid to see him blushing. Damn, no wonder Cassie keeps talking about how cute Dean looks with pink cheeks. “You feel good in them?”

The kid nods, putting the bag in front of his crotch, probably to hide the boner Balthy can smell in the air. Apparently Cassie hasn’t told him that angels can smell pheromones although he really should know since he can probably smell them himself. “I just hope Daddy likes them because I got a lot of them.”

Gabe and Balthy share a look. Daddy? Maybe they should have see that coming given the age difference between the two and since Cassie’s raising Dean. Who knew their brother was quite so kinky? “I’m sure he’ll love them, Dean,” Gabe assures him as the two angels take his hands. Time to take the demon back to Heaven. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is so supportive and caring and he's amazing to Dean and for Dean. And poor Dean, all nervous when he really doesn't have to be. At least Cas is willing to reassure him over and over again. They're so cute together!!!   
> Also, sorry for such a late update. I got an idea for a new story, and I got a little too wrapped up in it.

Dinner tastes wonderful, a mix of Thai curries that they picked up from Thailand on the way back from New York. Dean talks about all the animals he saw at the zoo over and over, explaining how Gabriel and Balthazar snuck him in the back to pet some of the animals. But there’s something different about him, something making him shift in his seat over and over again. Castiel wants to ask, but when he notices the scent of arousal in the air, he decides to wait until after dinner, when it’s just them. He does not care to air his sexual relationship in front of his brothers even if they probably already know plenty.

Gabriel smirks at Castiel on his way out of the house, and Balthazar winks at him. Yes, they already know plenty. Something is up, and now it’s time to figure out what. Castiel walks past the library to make sure that Sam is in there and far away from the bedroom, and then he heads for his bedroom.

“Hello, pretty boy.” Dean is sitting in the middle of the bed, ragged feather in his hands, still wearing his tunic, not meeting his eyes. This is different. “Are you ready for bed?” He isn’t sure what to say in this situation, and it’s not a problem that can be solved by shoving a sword through it the way he handles a lot of his issues at work. 

Dean shrugs, fingers pulling the vanes of the feather off the shaft. “I’m kind of tired. Once Gabe took the bracelet off, I realized how much it drained from me.” Still not looking up from the feather, Dean isn’t giving him too many cues to work with, not helping Castiel figure out the root of his nerves. 

“Alright. I am going to shower, and then we can sleep, okay?” Castiel waits for a nod and only goes to the bathroom once he gets it. When he leaves the bathroom, still drying off his hair, he sees Dean on the bed without the tunic but with his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped tight around them. Is this progress?

“Hi, Daddy.” His voice is shy and soft, so different from the playful boy he’s so used to. Castiel can smell tension and nerves in the air, but there’s no severe distress, so he’s willing to go slow, at Dean’s pace. “I got something when we were on Earth.”

“Oh?” Castiel remembers the stuffed moose he got for Sam from the zoo. “Do you have it here?” He sits behind Dean on the bed, making him stiffen up, so he starts massaging Dean’s shoulders while putting his wing around them to give Dean a little shelter. He wants to make his boy relax, but he doesn't know what to do when he can’t even figure out what the problem is. 

His good boy nods, legs slowly lowering down to the bed. “You can’t touch me though, Daddy. I have to get up.” Castiel pulls his hands back, letting them fall to his lap. As he watches, Dean gets up on his knees, showing off his pert little ass covered in black lace panties. 

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Castiel breathes out, running his fingers down his boy’s side, getting a shiver out of him, a little more pink in his skin. God, it’s such a beautiful look on Dean, and Castiel already feels his body reacting, blood moving south and everything heating up. “Did you get these for me?” While he appreciates them very, very much, he would prefer if Dean got them for himself. 

Dean shakes his head. “I got them because they make me feel pretty.” His tail twitches once before wrapping around his leg and staying still. No matter if he bought the panties for himself, he still wants his Daddy’s approval, something that makes Castiel’s heart just a little happier. 

“Pretty, pretty boy, all for me,” Castiel announces, wrapping his arms around Dean to pull him back into his lap. Cherry pie and silken skin wrapped in lace and shyness. So perfect. “So they make you feel pretty?” Dean lets out a strangled moan, bottom lip caught tight between his teen as his hips jerk in Castiel’s lap. “I think they make you look gorgeous.”

Another moan and another jerk. “Please, Daddy. They make me feel so pretty for you. And, and, and I want to be pretty for you because you won’t let me do anything else.” His nerves must be disappearing as arousal takes over, letting him talk more. 

Oh, such a good boy. “You do plenty for me, my pretty boy. You make me dinners and keep me company and you are such a good boy too for me. You do not have to do anything more for me than you already do.” Castiel runs his fingers along the waistband of the panties, playing with the little bow in the front. What is his boy going to do with this praise? Blush and squirm or moan and thrust.

Daddy likes them. Daddy likes the panties he got, agrees that he’s pretty in them. Says he’s gorgeous. “Want to show Daddy what I did,” Dean says, wiggling around to get free of Daddy’s arms. He wants to show him exactly what the panties do for him. Dean gets up on his knees again and faces Daddy. “I got excited in the store.” So, so excited.

Daddy’s mouth drops open as his hand move down to touch himself, half hard already. Dean’s mouth waters a little as he watches it get bigger, wishing Daddy would let him lick it. Blowing the dolls and dildos was never fun, but Dean  _ wants  _ to do that for Daddy. Dean mimics him, his own hand cupping himself through the lace, the slight scratch against the sensitive skin making his balls tighten up. 

“I looked so pretty,” Dean continues, closing his eyes to remember how he looked in the mirror, the lace stretched so tight over his dick then under his balls. “And I wanted to make sure that you liked it.” His hips thrust, pushing his dick into his hand, and he moans at the pleasure, liking Daddy’s eyes on him. It’s so much better this way than it was alone in the store.

“Like it?” Daddy moans, the sound making him shiver. “I love it, pretty boy. Anything that makes you feel good makes me happy for you.” Another moan, and Dean opens his eyes to watch Daddy move his hand up and down his cock. “Show Daddy what you did in the store, baby boy.” Up and down, up and down, thick and oh so wonderful. 

It’s too much, seeing his Daddy like this and remembering what he did in the sex store. Pulling his panties down again, Dean starts to copy his Daddy’s motions, tugging on his own his dick until it almost hurts. He’s so hard now, even harder than he was in the store, and his whole body feels hot and tense and so much. Moving his free hand to his butt, he trails his fingers over the lace back there before grabbing his tail at the base. It sends a shock through him, and Dean cums with a groan, shooting all over his Daddy’s legs.

“So good, Daddy,” he moans before slumping down across his body, not caring that he’s lying in his own mess. “You make me feel so good.” But even as good as he feels, Dean reaches out to touch the tip of Daddy’s cock. So soft and hot and sticky.

“Pretty boy,” Daddy praises him, making his cheeks heat up with another blush. “Do you want to help Daddy now?” His hand hasn’t stopped moving, and Dean can tell that he’s close, breathing picking up and balls rising. He can also smell Daddy even more than normal.

He wants to help, he does, but he’s so tired now, and touching more than the tip is too much. With Daddy’s help, he shifts around to lie next to him before wrapping his tail around Daddy’s cock, putting Daddy’s hand in his hair. “Pet me, Daddy.” He smiles when Daddy does it. “So big, Daddy,” he mutters, moving his tail up and down, faster and faster, tighter when Daddy says so. 

“Good, good boy,” Daddy says before his back arches, cumming with a groan all over his chest and abs before collapsing back down on the bed. Ignoring the mess, he pulls Dean into his arms, and Dean nuzzles into his neck while doing a spell to clean up the mess. As they lie there, Dean lets the glow wash over him, feeling happy that he made his Daddy cum and glad that he’s getting petted now. 

“So, you liked them?” Dean asks, twisting to pull the panties back up while shifting to straddle Daddy’s hips. He knows that Daddy did because Daddy just came a lot, but he still wants to hear it. “You really like my new panties?” He preens at the idea of making his Daddy like him that much. Who need wings when you have panties? Stupid demons.

“Liked them? Dean, I love them,” Daddy tells him, resting his hands on Dean’s hips while flaring his wings. “Where did you get them?”

“At the store.” Dean gives a little shrug, trying to come up with the right lie to tell. “Gabe wanted to show me a big mall,” a word he learned today, “and I found a store there that sold pretty clothes for men.” Cas doesn’t have to know everything, and he promised the angels that he’d keep their secret. 

“How many pairs did you get?” he asks, running a finger along Dean’s soft dick, making it twitch under the lace. Dean wants to go again, but he needs a little bit more time. Not much, but a little.

“I don’t know,” he admits, reaching to the side to play with the feathers of the wing closest to him. The wing is so warm, and he wants to bury his face in it, but Cas won’t let him. “I just grabbed all the ones that I liked, and Balthazar paid for them.” It was a lot of them, but he didn’t bother counting because it didn’t matter.

“You’ll have to show them all to me.” Cas smiles up at Dean, and he smiles back. “You can do a little fashion show for me,” Cas announces, smile turning into a smirk, “and then I can show you just how much I like them.”

Dean doesn’t need a fashion show to learn that. His dick is up against Daddy’s, and he can feel it getting hard again already. “You just showed me, Daddy,” he says with a roll of his hips. He wants to go again, wants that proof that Daddy loves them with actions, not words. They can totally do this again. “Show me again.”

Daddy sits up, making Dean gasp, and he takes advantage of that to kiss him with lots of tongue, sucking and licking as he grabs Dean’s hips, preventing him from moving. Dean throws his arms around his neck to kiss him back, pouring all his feelings into the kiss while wiggling as much as possible to get friction. He wants to go again.

“Be a good boy for Daddy,” he mutters, pulling back from the kiss to start kissing his way down Dean’s neck, “and keep moving those hips.” Dean moans as he obeys, grinding as much as he can, the lace scratching in just the right way. 

“More, Daddy, please.” He needs more pressure, more friction, and when Daddy starts moving his hips into Dean’s, it’s almost perfect. “So close, Daddy.” He’s whimpering now, so hard and leaking and riled up, but he can’t get over the top again, it too hard after already cumming once. “Please, please, please.”

“Anything for my pretty boy.” Daddy bites down on his neck, hard, while rubbing his wings against Dean’s back. He gasps, hips jerking one last time before he starts cumming in his panties, totally ruining them, but he doesn't care because it feels so good. The wings feel so good against his back. And when Daddy cums again, adding to the mess in their laps, Dean smiles, happy with what he does to his Daddy.

“Such a good boy for Daddy.” It's a low purr that spreads happy little shudders through Dean's body. They lie back down on the bed, and Dean can’t manage the effort to clean them up this time, but neither one cares. After that much pleasure, it’s time to relax and sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have started working on another story which means I'm not working as much on this one. And then I read the comments and the love from you all, and it feels like I'm cheating on you with the other fic. So... here's an early chapter to make me feel less guilty.   
> Poor, poor Sammy. ;)

“Really Dean?” He looks over at his brother with an exasperated sigh. “I get that Cas likes you in those, but could you at least wear something over them when I have to see you?” Sam plants his hands on his hips and glares at his brother. “I don’t need to know see what you wear for ‘Daddy,’” he snarks.

Dean blushes a bit, but not enough for Sam. Apparently he’s getting used to the teasing. “Sorry, but none of my boxers are clean, so I had to wear these.” He flips up the bottom of his tunic to check out his panties, way too blasé about it. At least these are solid, no lace in sight and covering all the important bits. “At least these are boy shorts.”

“Boy shorts,” Sam snorts, shaking his head. Why did he think that this was a good idea again? “Whatever. Just teach me the magic stuff so I can go back to my research.” He’s heard enough from that at night, even all the way in the library, to know that Cas is treating Dean well, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want a backup plan in case things change. And there’s something about how fast Castiel caved and gave into Dean’s desires that makes Sam want to look into that as well. 

“The magic stuff.” Dean shakes his head with a huff. “You can just call it magic. Come on, you really need to get better at it.”

“I hate magic sometimes,” Sam complains. He’d much rather focus on the theory and the research, but Dean insisted, and he can’t say no to him.

Three hours later, Sam is a puddle of sweat and can’t move anymore. “I’m never doing this again. You can’t make me do this ever again, I swear.”

Dean looks down at Sammy, shaking his head. He should have known better, known that Sammy wouldn’t last very long. He really needs to get out of the library more often. “I’ll make you do it three times a week. You have to get better, Sammy. If I go fight with Cas, and you’re left here and something happens, you have to be able to protect yourself. So you’re going to learn magic.”

Sammy glares at him, still not getting up from the floor. “I am not doing this again. You can’t make me.”

“Yes, I can.” Dean drops a ball of glue on Sammy, sticking him to the floor. “And until you agree to do it, the glue won’t let you up.” Sammy isn’t the only one who can do research. He might give Dean most of his ideas, but Dean can come up with a few things on his own. And if Sammy doesn’t mean it, then the glue will know. Gotta love magic.

“What?” Sammy starts struggling to get up but doesn’t manage to get anywhere. “Dean, you can’t leave me here!”

Dean looks over his shoulder as he heads to the door. “Yes, I can.” He doesn’t want to leave his brother behind like this, but if this is what he has to do to make sure that Sammy will be able to defend himself, then this is what he’ll do. 

“Dean!” He can hear the struggles behind him but doesn’t turn around. “Dee!”

“You know what you have to do,” Dean tells him, heading for the kitchen where he knows he won’t have to hear Sammy’s cries or shouts.

“That is rather harsh, Dean.” He looks up to see Cas leaning against the counter, drinking some water. The movement of his throat catches his eye, and Dean stops to stare for a moment. How can someone just drinking water become so damn sexy? “Dean?”

Shaking his head, Dean refocuses on Cas’ face to see him frowning slightly. He must have zoned out a little. “Sorry. And yeah, it might be mean, but he needs to learn more magic, how to defend himself. I won’t always be around.”

“There are other ways to convince him, Dean.” Cas moves around to grab Dean’s chin so that they meet each other’s eyes. “While forcing you to work your way out of something would make you actually learn, I am not so sure that it is the way to incentivize Sam to start learning. And how did you modify the spell so that it would know Sam’s intentions?”

“I didn’t,” Dean admits with a smirk. “It’ll let him go when he stops fighting it for more than two minutes. That’s how long it’ll take Sammy to commit to training, so that’s how I set it up.” At least, that’s what he’s hoping because Sammy is definitely smart enough to figure out the little lie and trick to getting free if he starts studying the magic surrounding him. 

Cas smiles at him though, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, making him melt. “Such a smart boy.” 

Oh crap. The words go straight to that spot in his chest, making him glow with pride and love, and then the effect shoots down to his dick. He’s not supposed to do anything outside of the bedroom, but… “Thank you, Daddy.” He moves closer to wrap his tail around Cas’ wrist and rub up against Daddy just a little bit. Maybe he won’t notice until it’s too late.

“But a naughty boy.” Ignoring the tail around his wrist, Cas puts his hands on Dean’s shoulders to push him away. “You know the rules, Dean, and I am not going to let you ignore them. The rules are the rules.” 

“Daaadddyyyy.” Dean looks up at him, eyes wide and with a little wobble in his lip. He’s all hard now, and he wants to cum, now. “Please, Daddy, just a little bit? I’m all ready for you.” He gets close enough to hump against Daddy’s leg again, getting some of that friction and pressure he needs. He’s so hard, and it’s gonna hurt soon, so he’ll take a little humiliation if it means getting off.

“Dean, no.” Cas pushes him away, getting his wrist free. “Either you behave now or we will not do anything tonight.”

Eyes widening for real, Dean stares up at Cas. That’s not cool at all. He can’t sleep without playing with his Daddy before bed. “But… but… I’m ready now too!” Well, if Daddy won’t take care of it. He inches his hands down his tunic, planning on taking care of it himself, but Cas stops him again.

“No, Dean.” Big eyes and a wobbling lip again still do nothing, and Dean starts to get frustrated, tearing up for real. “Sexual activities are to be limited to the bedroom, understand?”

“But-”

“No.” Cas presses his fingers to Dean’s forehead, and it’s like cold water rushes through his body. “That should help you stay calm enough until tonight.”

Dean whimpers, not liking the sensation of his body shutting down when he still feels horny, like his body and feelings aren’t lining up. When he whimpers again, Cas pulls him in close for a hug, petting his hair and kisses the top of his head. That helps, a little, but not that much, not as much as an orgasm would. 

“Shhh. You can make it until tonight, can you not? You can be a good boy for Daddy, Dean, Daddy knows you can.” He keeps petting Dean and holding him close and keeping that spot in his chest relaxed with good feelings even as his body shivers with unhappiness. 

“Yes, Daddy,” he whispers, agreeing even though he really doesn’t want to. But if Daddy says he can, he can do it, especially if it means being good for Daddy. “Do you want something to eat?” If he can’t have Daddy then he needs something to distract him. 

“Thank you, but I need to meet with Raphael at the hospital, so I will wait for dinner.” Cas bends down to kiss Dean on top of the head again. “Until then, my boy.” He vanishes with a  flap of his wings, leaving Dean alone in the kitchen.

He looks down at his crotch with a little frown. Daddy got him all hard, and it felt so good, and then he took it away. He doesn’t like feeling like this, worked up but not showing it or able to do anything about it. Daddy better make this up to him big time tonight. He wants two orgasms as payback.

“I got out.” Dean’s head jerks up, Sammy’s voice pulling him out of his thoughts and irritation. “I’m willing to do the stupid classes and learn more magic, alright, but you’d better not do that to me again.”

Dean smiles at the irritation on his brother’s face. “Okay. But if you stop taking things seriously, then I’ll do it to you again.” 

Sammy growls but nods. “Fine. But I want lunch first.”

“Deal.” After whipping up grilled cheese and tomato soup, the two boys head to the rooms that Dean turned into his practice rooms. “You have to learn some physical stuff too, but we’ll start with the magic.” Dean turns to face Sammy, waiting for the argument and protests.

“I am not doing that stupid course that you’re doing,” Sammy argues, narrowing his eyes at all the equipment around them. “I don’t want to be a warrior for the angels.”

Dean turns around to look at the obstacle course to hide his smirk. He knows that Sammy can’t do it, at least not yet, but it he pushes for it, he might get more out of Sammy in terms of things he can do. “But it’ll be great for your fitness.”

“I’m not running the course,” Sammy announces, stomping up to stand next to Dean. “If I have to run that thing, then you can’t wear panties around the house anymore.”

Well then. At the reminder, Dean frowns because he didn’t get to show them to Daddy. Maybe that would have gotten him what he wanted. “Fine. Then we’re going to start with pushups.”

Pushups, lunges, wall sits, crunches, squats, and more. Then weight lifting, as many different moves as he can squeeze into an hour. It sucks trying to work around the weird after effects of Cas’ spell, but the distraction is nice. Sammy’s only nine, but it’s never too early for a demon to start training. He can’t imagine having to protect Sammy if he was human because humans die way too easily. 

“Enough,” Sammy announces after three hours. “I am done for today. You can torture me again tomorrow, but I’m done for today.”

“Okay.” Dean shrugs, satisfied for the day, especially since he expected Sammy to give up after two hours. Maybe that fake spell worked a little better than he thought it would. Whatever it takes to make sure Sammy can take care of himself, even if it’s slower than he’d like. He can do this. “We’ll do magic tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Sammy crawls to his feet and limps out of the training room muttering about hurting in muscles he didn’t even know he had even with all the studying of demons that he’s done. Dean just watches him go before turning back to the equipment himself. He’s been trying to beat his time on the course and hasn’t really been improving fast enough for himself. He has to be able to do better, good enough to beat the scores the teacher recorded in the book. 

Plus he needs to keep distracting himself from the stupid spell and missing arousal. 

“If you keep pushing yourself that hard, you are going to hurt yourself.” The voice cuts through Dean’s concentration, and he loses his grip, falling to the mats below. A whimper passes his lips when he tries to push up from the mats, and Cas scoops him up to sit him on the balance beam. “Your wrist?”

Dean nods, trying not to whimper again when Cas probes the sore spot. He’s too old to whimper outside of the bedroom. “Just a little.”

Cas shakes his head with a sigh before running his fingers along Dean’s wrist, whispering words as he goes. Dean stares as the pain goes away with each word Cas says. “Is that better?” Dean nods as fast as possible, flashing his dimples at Cas to show just how much he means it. And maybe because he’s still kind of feeling that stupid spell that Cas used on him in the kitchen making him all irritated. Dimples will get him anything he wants. 

“Yes, thank you, Daddy.” He wiggles around a little so that his face is closer to Daddy’s. “I feel all better now except for one little problem.”

“I know exactly what that problem is.” Daddy takes a step back, not playing the game with Dean, dodging his grabby hands. “And we are not going to address it until after dinner and we are in our room.” Cas crosses his arms, clearly not giving in, but Dean isn’t backing down. 

“But I want to fix it now,” Dean complains, pouting instead of using his dimples. If he was standing, he’d stomp his foot.

“Dean…” The way he trails off tells Dean that this is it, but he doesn’t care. Now that he isn’t moving around anymore, isn’t distracted, that weird arousal without a physical reaction is taking over, and Dean wants it gone now.

“Now, Daddy, now.” Gimme, gimme, gimme.

Castiel sighs, disappointed yet a little excited. “Dean, enough.” There’s enough steel in his voice to freeze the boy in place. “If you keep pushing, then we will not do anything tonight.” He watches the boy pale, not feeling bad at all. “As it is you have already earned a punishment.” At the indrawn breath, Castiel lets a smile cross his face. Tonight is going to be interesting. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you were looking forward to a punishment, but that's not the way things worked out. Sorry! I'm sure it'll happen again. And if it doesn't, I'm keeping a list of ideas that come to me or are suggested, and once this is done, I'll write the side chapters that didn't fit in with the rest of the story. So... patience? It'll happen eventually!

Dinner is sheer torture. Dean has to use magic for everything to make dinner, not able to focus enough to chop veggies or even brown the meat right now. There’s still the weird stifled arousal crawling through his body, and now he’s worried about a punishment. He wants, oh he wants so bad, but it got him in trouble, and now he doesn’t know what he wants: a boner or to cry. 

Sam takes one look at him sitting awkwardly at the table, unable to look at Cas, and turns around to leave. “I am not getting in the middle of this, whatever the hell is going on between you two right now.” He stands up and grabs his plate but freezes when Castiel snaps his fingers at him. 

“Stay,” Cas orders, pointing at the table. He’s gotten really good at being a parent, sometimes a little too good. Cas is supposed to give in a few times when Dean really wants something, like earlier. “If you leave, then you will not eat, and you need to eat more often, especially if you are now training with Dean.”

“I don’t want to sit here now or train with Dean ever,” Sam announces, standing up again, “so I’m gonna leave now.” Seems like the perfect solution to him, but Castiel just glares at him, so he sits down at the table. At least tacos are quick to eat, especially since no one’s talking. The second he’s eaten enough to satisfy Castiel, he’s up and out of his seat, washing his dishes, then escaping to the library where he pulls up a new spell that he learned. He is not going to hear anymore moans and groans, not if he can help it! 

“Do the dishes,” Cas orders Dean, doing his best to keep his voice soft enough that Dean knows he isn’t in trouble at the moment, “and then join me in our room, understand?” 

Dean swallows hard, trying to figure out how he feels. It’s either terrified because he doesn’t know what his punishment is going to be, or super aroused because he’s finally going to get to cum. Finally. He’d better get multiple orgasms tonight or he’s going to throw another fit. Daddy can’t do this to him. 

He rushes through the dishes, making sure that they’re still done right, then hurries through the house to the bedroom. Stopping outside the door, Dean takes a deep breath to calm down a little then pushes the door open. “The dishes are done, Daddy,” he announces while walking in. “Now what?” 

Dean stops in the middle of the room when he sees his Daddy sitting on the bed with his wings spread and his hand wrapped around his dick. It’s not fair because Dean wants to have his hand there, so he rushes forward to grab it only to stop when a wing gets in the way. “Daddy?”

His wing moves back as Castiel shits to put his legs over the edge of the bed, making his lap flat enough for Dean to lie over. “Now you receive your punishment. You know that you are not allowed to act sexually outside of our room, yet you instigated something in the kitchen and then again after training.” While he almost wanted to give in, to do more, he can’t break the rules because that means Dean will start breaking them left and right. He has to keep some order in his house. 

Dean swallows hard as his tail wraps around his leg. “Punishment?” His voice is whisper soft, and the controlled arousal following him around all day starts to die down. 

“Yes, a punishment,” Castiel reiterates, heart clenching when he sees the scared tears in Dean’s eyes. He’s almost always a good boy, so the fact that there have been two punishments so close together is odd. Perhaps they need to talk one night, not just hump and kiss. “Tell me what it is going to be.”

He swallows again. “Ten spanks?” That’s the only thing Dean can think of because that’s the only punishment that he’s ever gotten. 

“Correct.” Cas nods while patting his lap. “Come here.” 

Trying not to shake, Dean crosses to the bed and lays himself over Cas’ lap. What if he pushed him too far? What if this time is the last time he wants to touch Dean? And he just got in trouble a little while ago too. He needs to behave better, but he keeps forgetting in the moment, and now he’s worried and panicked. 

Why can’t he behave better?

Is it because he’s a demon?

Is it going to make Cas get tired of him?

“You have two options,” Castiel announces, looking down at the shivering boy in his lap, worried about his reaction to simply lying down. “Either ten spanks that you count or fifteen that you do not.” More physical pain or a mental component, whichever one Dean thinks he can handle better. 

“Fifteen.” Castiel hears the word, but the choked voice stops him in his tracks. Taking a deep breath, he scents the air and can barely smell cherry pie or arousal. It’s all fear and panic, and that is not the correct attitude for a punishment of any kind, especially not with the sexual undertones of this punishment. 

“No.” He scoops his boy up and hugs him close to his chest, soothing a hand up and down his back. “I am not going to spank you while you are terrified.”

“But that’s the rule!” Dean cries before burying his face in Castiel’s neck. “You have to follow through on the rules.”

“Dean, you are not in any position to be punished.” He kisses his boy on the forehead, trying to calm him down, while running his fingers through his hair. That touches a button of some sort, and Dean starts bawling. Where is this coming from? How did he not realize that Dean was hiding this level of emotional trauma inside him? Why can’t he take better care of his mate, realize that his mate needs more help?

Castiel waits until the sobs are gone, and he’s left with a wrung out boy in his lap. There are still little snuffles and hiccups coming from his lap, and he waits until those end to turn Dean to sit sideways in his lap. “Are you ready to talk about this?”

Dean nuzzles into his chest, not saying anything for a long moment. “I made you mad. I messed up again. How many times before you remember that I’m a demon and get rid of me? I’m not even a whole demon,” he adds, hand drifting back to touch his back where his wings used to be. 

He’s so strong, yet there’s a wounded little boy buried inside the child whose physical and magic skills already surpass those of angels five or more years older than him. Anna was more than accurate about what he can do, but that isn’t the thing to focus on at the moment. 

“You did not make me horribly mad, Dean. Everyone makes mistakes, even me.” Castiel keeps moving his hand up and down Dean’s back, making sure to touch where his wings would have been. “And it is not because you are a demon; it is because you are a child. You cannot make me mad enough to turn you away.” He hesitates, not sure if he can say the word to Dean but also knowing that he has to say something incredibly sincere if he’s going to continue soothing his mate. “You’re perfect for me, Dean, every inch of you. You're mine, only mine, forever and always.”

A gasp floats up from his chest, and then he’s being strangled by a hug. “I’ll be perfect for you all the time, Cas. I want to stay with you forever, and I never want you to leave me.” He couldn’t bear it if Cas left him, not ever. “And I  _ can _ be better for you, be perfect, I promise.”

Cas chuckles, chest shaking under him. “You do not have to be better, Dean. Just tell me how you are feeling. I cannot help you feel better if I do not know that you need it.” He kisses Dean’s forehead, and Dean wiggles a little, his chest all warm and hot with love. “And I will never leave you, understand?”

He’s not sure if he really believes him, there’s some part of him that can’t fully believe it, but he definitely feels a lot better now. “Okay, Daddy.” Dean sighs, knowing that he can’t get out of his punishment forever. “Are you going to spank me now? I feel better, and I did misbehave today.”

Now Cas shakes his head. “No. Can you tell me what you did wrong?” This is like the last time he got punished, the talking part even though there’s no spanking.

“I tried to get sexual outside of the bedroom.” He knows better, he really does, but sometimes he can’t help himself. “And then I didn’t stop when you said no.”

“Are you going to do it again?”

Dean really wants to say know, but he doesn’t want to lie to Cas. “I’m going to try not to. But I can’t promise.”

Another chest shaking chuckle. “That is good enough. I think you have learned your lesson,” Castiel announces, “and I want to thank you for talking to me.” He has never been one for talking, never discussing emotions with prior dalliances, but love changes things, even with a troublesome little demon that won’t leave him alone. “Such a good boy.” Reaching back, he plucks a feather and lays it on the bedside table after making sure Dean sees it. Even with less than stellar behavior, opening up and talking earns him a feather.

Dean beams up at him before burying in face back in Castiel’s beck. “Thank you, Daddy.” It’s muffled, but he knows that the words and feelings are there. He rests easy in Cas’ lap for a while, playing with the arch of the wing closest to him, but eventually he sits up. “I need to shower. I didn’t really have a chance after training since we went to dinner so fast.”

“Very well.” Castiel stands up, keeping Dean in his arms and his wing close, carrying his boy to the bathroom where he places him into the tub. “I know you said shower, but this should help you relax, feel better about what happened out there.” And perhaps a chance to wash Dean will help prove just how much he doesn't mind the missing wings. If anything, he almost prefers Dean without the ugly, leathery wings of a demon, not that he would admit it out loud. 

“Okay, Daddy.” He smiles at the name, at the unstated permission to make the bath a little sexual. While he doesn’t want to make Dean uncomfortable or throw him into confusion once again, he isn’t going to pass up an opportunity to touch his boy, make him flush pink with pleasure. 

It starts out as just a bath, washing the sweat off of Dean’s body, draining and refilling the tub so that he doesn’t sit in dirty water. Once the water is clear, he starts massaging Dean’s shoulder, trying to help him relax even further. With little moans slipping past his lips, he sinks lower and lower in the tub as part of him rises higher and higher.

“More, Daddy, please.” Dean shifts around to grab Castile’s right hand, sliding it down his chest to a nipple where he uses Castiel’s fingers to circle it, making it pucker up, before moving even further south. “You owe me an orgasm.” The focus is on Dean, but touching him, paying attention to his pleasure has Castiel’s body reacting as well, arousal curling hot in his stomach and lower. 

Castiel chuckles as his hand encircles the hard flesh, squeezing once and making his boy’s hips thrust up. “You didn’t earn anything, you naughty boy, remember?” He can hear the pout when Dean mumbles an agreement. “But because you talked to me, I think you’ve earned one.” While punishments can be utilized to prevent future bad behavior, rewards can be utilized to encourage good behavior, orgasms and feathers. “But you have to work for it.” Work for it and give him a show to make him cum as well.

Dean’s head rolls on his neck, side to side until he’s facing Castiel once again. “Work for it?” His hips buck again, and Castiel can see in his eyes when it clicks. “Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good, Daddy, and work for it.” Dean reaches out to hold onto Castiel’s arm as his hips start thrusting into his fist, faster and faster making little waves in the tub, a perfect picture for him to watch. 

He stares at his boy, watching his skin turn pink, lashes fluttering down onto his cheeks, the perfect image of blushing innocent. Until one looks below the water line to see the desperate movements as he chases his orgasm. “Good boy,” he whispers, stroking his hair with his free hand, softness covering his fingers. “Work those hips for Daddy, show him how much you need it.” The words make Dean moan even louder, the perfect addition to his movements.

When Dean’s breathing picks up, Castiel knows that he’s close. His hips move even faster before his whole body freezes up, hands tightening on Castiel’s arm. A low groan rolls off his lips as he spills in the water, staining it milky white. It increases the scent of arousal in the air, combining with the debauched picture Dean presents to be enough to set Castiel off, making a mess on the side of the tub. 

“You smell good, Daddy,” Dean announces, shifting to put his arms around Daddy’s neck so that he can carry him to the bed. “You smell perfect.” He wishes he could have tasted Daddy, but there’s always next time. “Can we sleep now?”

He likes the way Daddy’s chest shakes when he chuckles. “Of course, whatever you need, baby boy.” Magic dries them off, and then they’re lying in bed, Daddy’s wings wrapped around them so he can bury his fingers in the feathers. 

“Sleep tight, Daddy.” Daddy thinks he’s perfect, and he knows that he can prove to Daddy just how perfect he is every day. Not having to worry about everything all the time makes him relax, and he knows that Daddy won’t let him go now, even if he does mess up a little.

“Sleep well, my perfect boy.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. I went to dinner with my family and then I was reading Black Butler because I found it online instead of the books and time management went out the window, so it's late. I finished another chapter a few down the road from this one though, so progress. Hope you enjoy it!  
> Also, not work at all next week, so I hope to post a little more often. We'll see!

“Anna!” Dean stares at her, surprised he didn’t hear the wards chime when she arrived. Maybe they didn’t chime, since she’s family, so maybe she didn’t set them off at all. “What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Cas?” Please, let Cas be alright.

He’s been gone for a few weeks now, helping gather information from demons captured in a recent raid. It sucks, not having him around all the time, and he’s tired of having to wash blood out of his feathers. He doesn't earn them as much anymore, getting to touch Cas’ wings whenever he wants instead, but he still wants them to be pristine. 

She smiles to herself, watching the concern flash across the boy’s face. She was right, that there’s something special between him and her brother. “Castiel is fine. According to Yonit, he’s been very productive recently and might even be able to come home early.” As early as tonight, although she won’t mention that in case it won’t happen. 

The boy visibly relaxes, tail unclenching from around his waist and leg, leaving a red line behind on his leg. “That’s good. Cas is always happier when he gets information even if he isn’t the one to follow up on it.” He hesitates for a short moment before shrugging and heading into the kitchen. “I think he misses it, but I’m glad that he isn’t gone as long.”

“That makes sense,” Anna assures him while following him into the kitchen. “And Castiel is long overdue for a vacation. If you could convince him to take some time off, not just work less, your family would be very grateful.”

Dean stops, turns, and stares. His family? Dean’s family, not Cas’ family? Yes, technically, Cas adopted him, but he never really thought of the angels as his family. They’re more like family friends related to Cas than his family. 

Sammy is his family. 

Until now, apparently. “Um, I can do that.” Still a little shaken, he does his best to hide it under a big smile, making sure to flash his dimples. “So, whatcha doin’ here?” He scoots closer to bump her hip with his. “I’d try to make you happy, but Cas is the only one for me.” His tail runs up her leg before wrapping around her waist in a bit of a hug. 

She laughs, eyes bright before pulling him in for a real hug. “Cute, Dean, but you know that’s not why I’m here. I was just hoping to invite myself to dinner. You have Sam here with you, but you must get lonely without guests.”

“Gabe stops by sometimes,” Dean announces, pulling her into the kitchen to give her a knife and some carrots, “but I think Cas told him he had to stop. He keeps giving Sammy lollipops with different spells buried in them. Last time, Sammy thought he was a chicken for three hours.” He laughs, remembering how mad Sammy was when the spell wore off. “You’d think he’d know better by now.”

“Gabriel can be very persuasive,” Anna counters while focusing on the carrots. She does not want to slice her finger, and preparing food without magic is not something she is familiar with. Dean’s skills are remarkable, and she must remember to invite herself over more often. “And perhaps Sam simply likes lollipops too much to remember not to take them.”

“Maybe.” Dean gives a little shrug that says nothing. “I think he likes it because he then spends the next few days trying to figure out a counter spell to protect himself. Gabe’s never been able to use the same spell twice. It's a fun exercise for him.”

Clever, clever demon. Dean might be smart, but Sam is practically a genius, especially given his youth. “Perhaps. Does he ever leave the library?”

“Sometimes. I made him start learning some physical training, and he doesn’t like it,” Dean admits with a smirk, “but I won’t let him stop. He has to be able to protect himself just in case.” Heaven is protected, and it’s virtually impossible for demons to enter unless they’re captives, but one never knows. 

“Is he following the same training path that you are?” Dean’s dedication to the angelic training manuals is impressive, but she doubts Sam would be able to do the same. 

“Nope.” Dean dumps several piles of vegetables into a large pot before sneaking the carrots away from her and adding them as well. “I made my own plan for him, and he’s doing alright. He’ll never be a warrior, but he’ll be able to take care of himself.” They keep chatting until dinner is ready and Sam joins them when the conversation dissolves into a competition to see who can tell the most embarrassing story. 

“Well, Dean fell off the balance beam after only two steps and broke his arm through the mats. He cried like a baby until Castiel came to heal him.”

“Sammy managed to run into a wall and break his nose and get two black eyes at the same time. He couldn’t walk straight for days.”

“Dean tripped and fell down the stairs because he didn’t sleep enough, and Castiel had to give him twenty stitches. He whined like a baby, but Castiel wouldn’t use magic because he wanted to teach Dean a lesson.”

“After getting lost in the library he practically lives in, Sammy got so tired while going to the bathroom that he fell asleep on the toilet and fell in then got stuck. He couldn’t use magic to get out, so I had to pull him out.”

The stories go on and on, and Anna nearly dies of laughter at the retelling of their antics. She’s not entirely sure that all of the stories are true, but no one protests, so she doesn’t argue with them. After dessert, a phenomenal creme brule, Anna excuses herself to go home. Bartholomew has requested her presence in Hell, and she has to be there early tomorrow.

“Make sure to come back again soon,” Sam tells her, eyes wide and serious. “We miss you, and I know Dean doesn’t mind cooking for one more.”

“Nope.” Dean hands her a small box with a smile. “Leftover dessert, and the box is spelled so that the food won’t spoil no matter how long you wait to eat it.”

How thoughtful. If it wasn’t for the tails and Sam’s wings, she could forget that they aren’t fledgling angels. “Thank you.” She hugs each boy, smacking at Dean’s tail when it pokes her in the rear. When Anna frowns, Dean just flashes a smirk before giving her a look of utter innocence. “Imp.” She chucks him under the chin before spreading her wings and flying home. Dean is so comfortable there, and his cherry pie scent is mixed with Castiel’s sandalwood scent even after weeks apart. 

Yes, there is more to Castiel now than just being a warrior. 

Once in his room, Dean tosses and turns in bed, not able to sleep. It gets worse and worse every night that Cas’ gone, and he gets less and less sleep. He wouldn’t have fallen off the balance beam so fast, especially not a second time, if he could sleep more than a few hours a night. But he’s tired of not being able to sleep, so Dean grabs the sheet and heads back to his old room with its little hidden room. 

Inside, he rolls around in the feathers he’s earned over the years. There are enough now to fill the big basket he made, and it’s like he has his own little nest. Everything smells like Daddy here, and even though a few tears fall, loneliness poking at his insecurities, reminding him that he doesn’t have wings anymore, making him ugly, he absorbs as much scent as possible before crawling into his bed and managing to fall asleep.

When warm arms wrap around him, Dean knows to curl in close. Only Daddy smells like that, holds him so close. They hold him super tight for a moment, and then grip relaxes a little and warm feathers surround him, keeping him safe. Daddy’s home, and everything’s right again. Smiling, he tightens his hold and falls asleep again. 

Feeling rested for the first time in a while, Dean opens his eyes while stretching from fingertips to toes and tail. Daddy’s face is right in front of his, reminding him why he was able to sleep so well. And even though Daddy isn’t awake, part of him is. Dean misses this, being close to Daddy and having a wing, or maybe his cock, in his hand, just something to keep him extra close to Daddy. He can’t wait until he can use more than his hands, but he can be patient. Kind of. 

He wiggles his way down Daddy’s front until he’s right next his cock, his prize, all big and hot and ready. Pushing his luck, he starts by pressing kisses up and down the shaft before focusing on the head. Daddy keeps saying no mouth, but he tastes so good. And Dean likes kisses. When Daddy moans, shifting on the bed, Dean knows it’s time to step it up.

Grabbing the water bottle on the nightstand, Dean traces the writing on the label to turn it into lube, a quick spell Gabe taught him for when he runs out. Pouring some on his hand, Dean starts stroking up and down, pressing a kiss to the head each time his hand reaches the base of Daddy’s cock. After a few strokes, Daddy’s fingers work through his hair to grip and press his head down on Daddy’s hip. No mouth. 

So he speeds up his hand, faster and faster, adding a little twist to the motion. When Daddy tenses up under him, Dean knows that he’s close, and he uses his free hand to trace shapes on his balls, tickling them without pushing too hard and causing pain. Daddy lets out a little shout, pulling Dean’s head back up and cumming all over his face. He closes his eyes just in time, having learned the hard way that cum in the eye really stings. 

When he’s done, Daddy starts rubbing his cum into Dean’s skin. He likes this part because he knows it’ll make him smell like Daddy for the rest of the day. If he had it his way, he’d get this every morning when Daddy’s not at work. Once it’s safe to open his eyes, he looks up at Daddy with a big smile and chirps, “Morning, Daddy!”

Daddy chuckles and grabs his hips, pulling Dean up to sit on his stomach. “I think that makes it a great morning. Miss me?”

“As much as you missed me!” That’s what Daddy always says, and now he gets to say it back. He’s not sure it’s true, still pretty sure he missed Daddy more, but there’s no point in arguing about it. 

“Well, you look as pretty as ever,” Daddy says, making him preen a little, sitting up straighter and flexing to show off his abs a little since he’s been working really hard on them during his exercises. “But do you know what would make you look even prettier?” Dean shakes his head, widening his eyes to play along as shocked even though he’s pretty sure he knows what’s coming. “I think these would.”

It’s a new pair of panties, bright green this time, with two straps in back that will frame his butt perfectly. Dean prefers the lacey ones, but these are good too. And when Daddy lets them go further, these will be really good for easy access. Sam might throw a fit, but Dean doesn’t really care. He’ll understand once he has his own angel. 

Clapping his hands, Dean reaches out to snag the panties, cackling at the shock on Daddy’s face at how fast he moved. Yeah, when he wants, he gets. Wiggling around on Daddy’s stomach, Dean pulls on the new panties and pulls them up, turning around to stare at how his butt looks. It’s perfect. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“They’re as much for me as for you.” Daddy starts kneading his cheeks with his really big hands. “You’ll wear them for me all day?”

Dean nods, already planning how many times he can flash Sammy to piss him off. And how many times he can flash Daddy and tempt him to cop a feel. He’s going to have so much fun today. It’s going to be a good day.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I'm at my mom's, and we played Password until 11:30, so I ran out of time. Enjoy, and Merry almost Christmas!

“Damn it, Dean!” He smirks at the irritation in his brother’s voice, wiggling his butt a little bit more. “Put on some pants. Or some boxers. I’m tired of seeing your ass.”

“But Cas bought me new panties, and I had to wear them today.” He keeps looking at the books in front of him, not in the library just to irritate his brother. “And it feels weird to wear something over the underwear. It makes my tail hurt. You should know.” Sammy cut a hole in all of his underwear to be more comfortable. 

“Fine.” Sam stomps past his brother really wishing he knew how to erase some memories but not all of them. He has no interest in seeing Dean’s ass ever again, but as he gets older, his sex life leaves the bedroom more and more. As long as he doesn’t walk in on them fucking or blowing or whatever, he can’t complain too much. “What are you looking for? You’ve been bent over too long to just irritate me.”

“I want new books on angel training. Some of the physical stuff has gotten too easy,” he explains, finally standing up and covering his ass, “but I don’t know what to do on my own.”

“You’re looking in the wrong place,” Sam explains, grabbing his brother’s arm to pull him over to the right area. “Instructional things are over here, so I assume more tips on angelic training will be over here too. Look for books that are a little more worn, like they’ve been read over and over.”

“Okay.” Sammy’s the one who knows all about the books and the library, so Dean has to trust him. “Let’s start looking.” They look and look and look, and he finally finds a book behind a stack of other books that seems promising. “Look at this.” He jumps down off the ladder and rushes over to a table to flip through it. Workout routines, new exercises, weightlifting things, all sorts of things he’s never tried before. 

“Are you sure that you can do this stuff?” Sam nudges him out of the way to get a closer look at the book. “We’re going to have to build a lot of new equipment for you to do all of this. And we’re going to need a few more rooms too. Hopefully Cas doesn’t mind.”

Dean shrugs off the work while worrying that maybe Cas won’t be behind this. He doesn’t seem to mind all of the training he’s doing now, but if this stuff is for angels that are thirty years old or more, and Cas probably won’t like that. He’s going to have to talk about this. But he already wants to try this stuff, and if Cas says no, he isn’t going to be happy. 

“Let’s start working on it anyway. What’s the worst he can say, no?” Besides, it’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. “Let’s go.”

“Whatever.” He lets his brother drag him into the stupidest shit. If he didn’t love Dean, he wouldn’t do half the things he does. “Let’s go.”

Several hours later they’ve got a whole new set of equipment for Dean to workout on, and Cas is home. So now he has to decide if he’s going to tell Cas or hide it. He really, really wants to hide it, but that won’t go over well. So he whips up some hamburgers, using magic for everything since he doesn't have time to do it otherwise. 

“Welcome home, Cas.” Dean gives him a quick hug before ushering him into the dining room. “We’re having hamburgers.” 

“Which means you want something or need to discuss something.” Castiel bends down to kiss Dean on the head before hugging him. There are some things in which Dean is more than a little predictable. “Which one is it tonight?” Either way, he’ll listen to Dean say his part before making a decision although odds are, Dean will get his way. Unless it’s something major, he’s never been able to say no to Dean. 

“Um, both?” Dean looks like he’s not sure, and Castiel leaves the conversation there, figuring he’ll let the boy explain once dinner is over and he has more time to think. Patting him on the head, Castiel sits down at the table with a boy on either side. 

“How was your day?” It’s a somewhat antiquated human activity, discussing the day over dinner given the new propensity for technology, but Castiel enjoys hearing what they did. It makes him feel like he missed less while at work even if Dean spends most of his time training and Sam works on research projects that don’t interest Castiel that much. It’s a good way to pass the time so they don’t eat in silence. 

“And I had to see Dean’s ass again,” Sam bitches, face twisting up with disgust. “Can’t you make him wear a little more walking around the house?”

Dean snickers as Castiel shrugs, not fully understanding the problem. He ran around in just a tunic with his seraphim brothers and sisters until he reached eighteen, and they saw plenty. “As long has he wears a tunic and underwear, I see no issues.”

Sam huffs, crossing his arms with added irritation. “It’s the underwear that’s the problem. I don’t need to see my brother in sexy lingerie all the time.”

Well, in that case… “Dean, you should take your brother’s wishes into consideration,” Castiel announces, turning to face Dean only to see wide eyes almost tearing up, clasped hands, and a look of honest entreaty. Pretty little actor. “Dean…”

“But it’s so comfortable without more on,” he explains, getting up to walk over and sit straddling Castiel's thigh. “My tail feels so much better like this.”

Said tail flicks back and forth until it settles around Castiel’s ankle, stroking up and down the calf. It sends pleasant little shivers through him, and he’s reminded of exactly why it’s so hard to say no to Dean. Between his face, the hands now kneading Castiel’s thigh, and his tail, he wears down one’s defenses until they vanish. “Very well. I won’t make you wear anything more. However,” he grabs Dean’s wrists in one of his own while taking his chin in the other, “there will be no more deliberate provoking of your brother. Understand?”

Dean pouts for a moment before breaking into a big smile, dimples and all, and throwing his arms around Cas’s neck in a big hug. It always works, touching Cas while he tries to make a decision, so he always gets his way. Maybe not all of it, but at least most of it. “Thanks, Cas.” There are other ways to piss off Sammy. He’ll just have to be a little more creative now. 

“Of course.” Cas rubs a hand up and down his back, something that reminds him that he doesn’t have wings, but it doesn’t matter. He’s not ugly and he knows it because Daddy bought him panties because he’s pretty, and Daddy doesn’t lie. “Now, Sam, do the dishes, and Dean, let’s go talk.” He stands up, forcing Dean to stand as well, then leads him back to Cas’ study. Apparently he thinks Dean needs to discuss something more than ask for something. 

“Sit.” Dean pushes Cas down into the big comfy chair, appreciating the large, warm pecs under his hands for a moment. Then he climbs up to sit in Cas’ lap, tossing his feet over the arm of the chair. He doesn’t care how big he gets, he’s always going to sit in Cas’ lap like this, as long as Cas lets him. 

“We found a new book in the library,” he say after a while. Dean doesn’t really want to talk about this because he’s pretty sure that it’s one of the rare times he’ll lose, but he has to try. “It has new training things for angels, and Sammy and I set up the new stuff to train.” Twisting to look up at Cas, he gives a big smile and wide eyes, trying to look as happy as possible. He really wants to try out this training even if it might not be the best idea, so he has to sell it. 

“What’s so special about this new training?” Castiel wraps his wings around the chair, hoping the action make Dean relax a little. He’s tried manipulating Castiel enough times now that he can see through it, a little, even if he doesn't know why he’s being manipulated. “Is it something really new or just new to you?”

“Well…” Dean draws out the word while tracing shapes on Castiel’s chest. It feels good, almost too good for a serious conversation, but he pushes the sensations aside to focus on his boy. “It might be a training for older angels. But it doesn’t matter,” Dean adds in a rush, looking up again with his eyes extra wide, “because I’m already doing stuff for angels older than me. This is just the next step.”

“Hmmm.” That would be the advantage to being a demon, an easier time putting on muscle and getting stronger faster. But why is Dean nervous enough to bring it up? Perhaps because of how he reacted when he initially learned that Dean was training. “And why do you feel the need to convince me?”

Dean blinks at him a few times, not expecting that question. It’s nice to know that he can still throw Dean off his game, although he doesn’t like watching him deflate. “Because it’s for angels that are over thirty, and I didn’t think you’d like that. So I told you so you knew and didn’t think it was a secret.” He rubs his hand over his butt remembering how much it stung after he got spanked. 

Castiel watches the gesture and smiles to himself. It’s good to see that some lessons can be taught. “Thank you for telling me, Dean.” He gets a big smile for the praise, a real one this time. “But I’m going to say no.” The smile falls, and Castiel pulls Dean closer, trying to make him feel better. “I’m not saying no forever, but I want you to be a little older once you start this next level of training. Once you turn sixteen, we can talk about it again.”

“But that’s in two years!” Dean wrinkles his nose, irritated, but he’s also relieved. No spanking this time, and he’s not in trouble, so that’s always good. “Promise? We’ll talk about it on my birthday?” They’re not actually sure when he was born, but the day he decided to live with Cas is the perfect date for a birthday. 

“Promise, Dean.” Now that the tension has left the air, Castiel can focus on how his body reacts to having Dean in his lap. It’s more than a little happy to have his mate sitting so close, ass wiggling in his lap. He’s never going to give this up, give Dean up, not with how much he loves it. 

Now with how much he loves Dean, his mate. 

Castiel stares down at the top of Dean’s head, watching as he plays with the feathers closest to him. Sometimes it hits him hard, that he loves a demon. Even though he doesn’t think of Dean as a demon, he never expected to feel this way for anyone at all. He feels relaxed and happy and doesn’t feel the need to work, work, work because he has nothing better to do. At least being a workaholic sent him on the raid that rescued Dean. 

Smiling at his realization, settling into the feeling of being a part of something, not being alone, Castiel tries to figure out how to share it with Dean. He’d give him the words, but he doubts Dean would believe them. So he’ll have to show him, something he is more than capable of doing. “Dean.” That’s all it takes to have his boy, his  _ mate _ , look up at him, fingers stilling in the feathers. “Are you still wearing your present?”

Dean smirks and flips up his tunic to show the panties to Castiel, no lack of sass even after all those nerves before. “Of course, Daddy.” And he sets the tone with an action and a word. 

“Then why don’t we go to our room so you can show Daddy how thankful you are for them?” He doesn’t need thanking, but he’s aroused and in love, and he wants his mate in any way he can.

Another smirk and a knowing flick of the tail. “Of course, Daddy.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my family, but... There's only so much time I can spend with them. So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and enjoy Dean and Cas in love.

Dean skips down the hallway pulling Cas behind him, not letting go of his grip on his wrist. Daddy might have started this, but Dean’s going to make sure he doesn’t change his mind. He’s done that before, and Dean doesn't like it. Tonight though, he has plans. 

“Lie down,” he orders once they’re in their room, pushing Cas down on the bed. He obeys without comment, using his wings to prop him up a little so that he can look at Dean without craning his neck. Once he’s still, Dean climbs up on the bed, straddling Daddy’s thighs. He asked Lucifer for new tips on seducing Daddy, so he’s got this totally under control.

Making sure to move his hips back and forth, Dean starts inching his tunic up his body then over his head. When Daddy’s eyes darken, he smirks and asks, “Like what you see?” He traces a hand down his neck, knowing that Daddy likes to look there, likes to put his face there when he cums. 

“Definitely, baby boy.” Daddy raises his hands to touch, but Dean wags his finger at him.

“No touching the dancer.” He doesn’t really know what that means, but Lucifer said to say it, so he’s going to use it because he trusts him. Mostly. It gets a chuckle in response, so it must have been the right thing to say. 

“Then put on a show for me.” He puts his hands behind his head, emphasizing his chest, and Dean has to look away after a second, not wanting to split his underwear with his dick. That’s probably impossible, but still, he’s not going to ruin his present. No, he’s going to thank Daddy for it and cum and have a good night. 

Still moving his hips, Dean starts by running his hands down his neck to his chest. He plays with his nipples, pinching and pulling like Daddy does, moaning at the sharp spikes of sensation running down to his crotch. So, so good. When he twists, chasing an added edge of feeling, his hips jerk in reaction, ruining the rhythm of his movements and making Daddy’s buck up into Dean. 

Daddy really likes the show. Now he can feel it, not just smell it. 

Smirking, Dean continues moving his hands down to his tummy. Daddy likes to lick and kiss here too, as low as he can without going too low. His eyes follow every single movement, every dip and rise of his muscles, and Dean realizes that Daddy’s breathing has picked up. So has his. He wants to make this show last, make sure Daddy enjoys it, but he doesn’t think it’s going to last much longer, not with they way they’re reacting already. 

“Like what you see?” That’s another line Lucifer gave him, but it’s also something he really, really wants to know. He loves the way Daddy looks, all hard muscles and soft wings, and he wants him to feel the same. And the spicy scent of  _ Daddy  _ mixed with the musk of sex just makes it almost too much. And the heat of him between his legs making him wish Daddy wasn’t quite so strict and he could finally feel him inside. 

He chuckles and shakes his head, pushing Dean’s hands out of the way. Damn, they’re so hot, and his body starts to shake with need. Once Daddy touches his dick, already hard and leaking, making a mess out of his new present, Dean knows he isn’t going to last very long. “Like it? I love it, pretty boy. And you move so well for me too, touching yourself all over.” He reaches behind Dean to grab his tail, and Dean falls forward with a moan, losing himself in the lust. 

God, his tail is so sensitive. He wants Daddy’s fingers even lower, but this’ll have to do.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy.” It’s the only word he can say now, hips grinding down against Daddy’s, needing an orgasm. When his hand tightens around the base of his tail, jerking that instead of his dick, Dean loses control and cums in his panties. From his still stinging nipples to dick and tail, his whole body is oversensitized, and it’s no surprise that he came so fast, ruining the panties. 

“Good boy.” A hand cups him, making him shy away from it, the feelings too much now, but he can’t escape, not with a hand on his back. He gets massaged, rubbing the mess into his skin, and his dick wants to react but can’t get hard again, not yet. “My turn.” 

The words make Dean shiver as Castiel flips them over so that Dean lies the bed staring up at him. After his orgasm, Dean can’t quite focus, eyes staring up at the ceiling, but his tail seems to know what it wants, tracing the curve of his hip over and over. Castiel’s pretty sure he could cum from watching Dean pleasure himself. As short as it was, watching him move was beautiful. 

But this isn’t quite what he wants. Using a little magic to help, Castiel flips Dean over so he’s on all fours, ass up and ready. He runs his fingers along the fabric of the jock strap, wishing he dared go further, but satisfying himself with looking and stroking. His mate, his boy. His.

“So soft,” he murmurs, reminding himself how much Dean likes hearing little words of praise. “Soft like silk, pale and perfect.” A blank canvas for him to mark up, make it blush pink like his face. 

Dean lets out a happy little hum, audible even with his face half buried in the pillow. “Then touch it, Daddy.” He wiggles, flesh rippling and enticing, sass shining through exhaustion. 

How can he refuse such an invitation? Reaching out, he starts kneading his mate’s ass, reveling in the soft skin and supple muscles in his grip. “Perfect.” Leaning forward, he presses kisses down Dean’s spine, licking and tasting his skin, committing it to memory. Cherry pie and something uniquely Dean. He could never forget it.

“Come on, Daddy,” Dean whines, pushing back into the grip on his ass. “I want more.”

Castiel looks between his legs to seen the sodden pouch of the jock pushed out, barely containing Dean’s now hard dick. In retaliation for the teasing, he smacks Dean’s flank, appreciating the blossom of pink left behind. Such a beautiful color, and such a beautiful moan from Dean. Apparently Castiel isn’t the only one interested in a little pain with his pleasure. 

“Still, or this all ends.” Dean freezes, muscles going tense as he focuses on obeying. Muttering a small spell, Castiel applies lubricant to the insides of Dean’s thighs before pushing them together. The skin there is equally soft and plenty warm. “Now, stay still for Daddy.”

Leaning closer, Castiel pushes his cock between Dean’s thighs, letting out a moan at how good it feels. Hot and soft, not perfect but pretty damn close. Each time their hips meet, Dean’s ass cradled in his lap, his cock hits Dean’s, wrenching a groan from his boy. In and out, back and forth, over and over until the incidental contact is enough to push him into his second orgasm. Dean gasps and shudders, thighs tightening enough to trap Castiel in place, triggering his own orgasm, leaving Dean’s crotch a sticky mess of their combined cum. 

“We smell good together,” Dean hums, falling down to the mattress, energy gone for good this time. Castiel slumps down seconds later, equally worn out. Watching his boy cum twice and cumming once himself is enough to make him want a nap. And yes, they do smell good together. It’s his mark on his mate, warning people to keep their hands off.

“So good for me,” Castiel whispers, pressing little kisses up and down Dean’s neck, the best way he can think to show his love without verbalizing it. That and waving a hand to clean the mess left behind on Dean’s skin once he’s sure his scent has soaked in. There’s still a tinge of pink on Dean’s back from where Castiel slapped him, and his cheeks now mirror the color.

“I do my best, Daddy.”

“And your best is more than enough.” Pulling Dean closer to his chest, Castiel closes his wings around them so that they can sleep. Perhaps in the morning he’ll take Dean slow, show him even more just how much he means to him. 

Instead he wakes up to butterfly soft kisses pressed to the base of his dick, still soft with sleep against his thigh. Opening his eyes, Castiel gets an eyeful of smirking demon right before a tongue licks him from tip to base, making him groan and plump up. Dean uses his hand, tracing the slit before kissing the base while stroking, and Castiel’s fully hard in seconds. 

“What are you doing, my boy?” This wasn’t what he had in mind when he was considering a second round. 

“I wanted to thank you again.” Fluttering his lashes, Dean kisses his cock again and again, toeing the line Castiel put down but not quite crossing it. Presumptuous little thing. 

“No.” Not wanting to give him a chance to get away, Castiel switches their positions with a blink so that he can nuzzle up against Dean’s equally hard cock. “Let me.” Mimicking what Dean did to him, Castiel presses kisses all around the base of his dick while running a thumb over the slit in the tip. 

Dean gasps while thrusting his hips up, seeking more sensation. Castiel obliges, tightening his fist while beginning to jerk him off. When he’s close, muscles tensing as he grows thicker in Castiel’s fist, he stops, pulling his hand away and watching as Dean twists on the sheets, eyes staring up at him, betrayed.

“It’ll be better this way.” Castiel waits until Dean’s body relaxes a little and breathing slows before he starts jacking him again. When he stops the second time, Dean starts crying, the tears making his eyes and cheeks glisten, making him even prettier. “Such a pretty boy for me.” What did he do to earn such a wonderful mate?

The third time, Castiel doesn’t stop, letting Dean cum all over his hand and chest. Dean lets out a shout of joy as he cums, hands fisting the sheets when the sensations become too much. Castiel makes sure to remove his hand at that point, his playful torture over for the night. He leans down to lick up the mess, savoring the flavor of Dean on his tongue. 

“Mmm.” Castiel looks up to see Dean making grabby hands, so he crawls up to lie next to Dean. 

“What do you need?” This is for him right now, all about his pleasure. 

“Your turn.” Dean’s hand starts moving south, but Castiel captures it, rolling them so Dean is locked in his arms, wings enfolding their embrace. 

“Not right now.” He presses a kiss to the back of Dean’s head before nuzzling his cheek into the so soft hair. “Watching you was enough. Just sleep now.” Holding him close, smelling him, keeping him safe, that’s more than enough. 

“Okay, Daddy.” 

Dean’s breathing slowly evens out, and once he’s sure that he’s asleep, Castiel presses another kiss to his head. “I love you, Dean.” It feels good to say the words, almost like a relief, and he closes his eyes to sleep, content now.” There’s silence, only broken by gentle breathing, and then...

“I love you too.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the holidays, and I'm off work this week, so enjoy a chapter a day, most likely. I find the holidays challenging, so this is especially for those of you who feel the same. Here's a little something to help the days pass faster.

Dean makes sure that Sammy is in the library and busy with a project before sneaking down to the basement and his private training rooms. Telling Cas about his new training is probably the right thing to do, especially given how well their last conversation went, but this is totally different. 

This is demon magic. 

He hasn’t really thought about it in years, too focused on learning angelic magic to really remember that he even has demonic magic. No one talks about it. But he got frustrated the other day, kept falling, and he wanted Cas there to tell him it would be fine. Cas didn’t show up, but he got covered in a small pile of feathers, summoned by his need. By his Greed. 

And if he’s forgotten about it, and the angels have forgotten about it, then any demons he fights in the future will probably assume he’s forgotten about it. Any advantage he can get over demons, he’ll take. So now he’s working on his demon magic in secret, doing his best to make it work as well as the angelic magic. 

It doesn’t go as well. He focuses on wanting the ball sitting across the room from him, wanting it in his hands, but there’s nothing. It doesn't even wobble. Pissed, he glares at it, hands clenched into fists only to shoot up to block his face when the ball rockets over to him. What the hell? Why did it work this time but not the first time? He was focused and concentrating, so…

He didn’t need. 

He wanted the ball, but he didn’t  _ need  _ it. Once he got frustrated, he needed the ball to come over if he was going to feel better. Unlike angelic magic, demonic magic seems driven by his emotions instead of his focus. If that’s the case, he should be able to manage it sooner than he thought. While he doesn’t want to show Cas this magic quite yet, he needs to learn it perfectly before he admits to what he’s doing. 

He needs.

\----------

Sitting in the garden, Dean breathes in deep to smell as much as he can to make sure that Cas is gone. Assured, he focuses on the new pair of panties Cas bought him, lace all over with a hole in the back for his tail and another one for his hole. Dean can’t wait until he actually needs easy access back there. Sometimes Cas’ rules really suck. 

Distracted by dreams of Cas touching him, it takes Dean a moment to realize that the panties are sitting in his hand, summoned from his room. Perfect. He slips them on, glad he didn’t put any on earlier. What else does he want today?

An hour later, Dean has several plates, a bed, three of Cas’ old feathers, two books from the library, and a bunch of art things from around the house. Summoning things has gotten easier for him, easy enough that it’s not really a challenge anymore. Putting things back though? That’s the real challenge. 

He sends everything back, and his need is real. If anything is out of place, Cas will notice, and that’ll lead to questions he doesn’t want to answer. Running through the house takes another hour to make sure that everything went back to where it’s supposed to be. Almost everything made it, one picture hanging on the wall but crooked, and that’s better than he’s done before. Maybe he’ll get the hang of this demon magic thing. 

\---------

“Morning, Deano.” He looks up from the sink to see Gabe sucking on a lollipop with a smirk on his face. “Cassie around?”

“Nope, he’s down in Hell, working.” Dean puts the last dish to the side to dry, not feeling like using magic to deal with it. “Do you need to talk to him?” Gabe stops by every once and awhile, and he hasn’t quite figured out why. He likes to play tricks and cause problems, sure, but Cas never really reacts, ruining his fun. 

“Well that’s boring.” Heaving a sigh, Gabe jumps up to sit on the counter, wings fluttering just enough to keep him balanced on the counter. “I guess you’ll do.”

“Do?” Dean ducks just in time to avoid the ball of light coming at his face, and then he rolls to dodge it when it comes back at him. “Shit.” He jumps over it the third time before glaring at Gabe and flicking his fingers while muttering a spell. It’s a basic training exercise, something he should have reacted to faster, but he is dealing with an archangel, so maybe he shouldn’t feel too bad. “What was that for?” Gabe better have a damn good reason for that.

Instead, the archangel just shrugs, pulling a new lollipop out of his pocket. This one stays in the wrapper, just sitting on the countertop, the perfect temptation. If Sammy’s stupid enough to eat it, then he deserves it. “Just testing your reflexes. Cassie’s been bragging about how good you are, and I wanted to see if he was lying.” Gabe shrugs with a little smirk. “Apparently he wasn’t.”

Dean glares at Gabe, not liking being turned into a toy. Then he has a thought, and he smiles at Gabe, cocking his head in curiosity. “Just don’t do it again.” He says the words to push Gabe, knowing that he doesn’t take orders very well. 

Sure enough, Gabe just smirks and flicks another ball of light at him. Expecting it this time, Dean makes it vanish with a flick of his fingers. “Smart boy.” Gabe starts building a bigger ball in his hands, and Dean knows he can handle it, but he needs to make sure that Gabe doesn’t make a mess. 

“Don’t.” He focuses on not wanting to make a mess, needing Cas to come home to dinner, not chaos and maybe injuries. “Gabe, don’t.” As he watches, the ball shrinks down until it vanishes, Gabe shrugging a little. 

“Just teasing, kid. You already showed me enough skill.” Gabe pats the lollipop while looking down the hallway that leads to the library. “Tell Sammy I missed him, and tell Cassie I stopped by.” He chucks Dean under the chin before hopping off the counter and heading for the front door. “See you around, Deano.”

Dean stares at the closed door, shocked. Gabe never leaves before actually seeing Sammy and giving him crap for what happened with whatever the last lollipop did to him. Maybe his magic does work on more than just objects. 

\----------

“What are you doing?” Sam glares over Dean who looks at him all innocent, but he knows better. The fake act doesn’t work any better on him than it does on Cas. “You’re making me itch all over. It’d better not be something Gabriel gave you.”

Dean shakes his head while trying to figure out how much to tell his brother. He doesn’t want to lie to him, but he doesn’t want Sammy to go running to Cas about this. “I was trying to make you shut the book on your hand.” No point in manipulating someone if you can’t have a little fun with it. 

Sam shakes his head. He will never fully understand his older brother. “How were you going to do that without saying anything?” He has a vague idea based on the skulking around that Dean has been doing for several months, how easy it is for him to get things out of Balthazar, things not quite where they belong, but he wants to hear it out loud. 

“Magic.” Dean looks down at his hands to avoid meeting Sammy’s gaze. “I’ve been working on some new stuff.”

“I noticed,” Sam announces. “Question is, how long have you been doing it? More importantly, how long have you been lying to Castiel?”

“I’m not lying!” Dean protests, although Sam notices that he doesn’t look up to meet his eyes. Dean always hides when he’s lying. “I’m just not telling him everything.”

Really? “He’s going to figure it out. And when he does, he’s going to be pissed that you didn’t tell him earlier.” Which means Sam’s going to have to hear crying Dean and want to kill Castiel, even if he’s in the right. Dean comes before anyone else. 

“But it’s demonic.” And that’s the crux of the issue. It doesn’t matter how much they learn about angels, how much they focus on angelic magic, don’t step foot in Hell, they will always still be demons. “And Cas hates demons.” 

Sam has to admit that Dean’s right, but at the same time… “Yeah, but I bet he doesn't care that we’re demons. If he did, we wouldn’t still live with him. And,” Sam swallows hard, not wanting to wander into the realm of their relationship but wanting to make his brother feel better, “he loves you. Castiel won’t turn you away just because you’re using your magic.”

Dean wants to believe him, he really does, but he’s just not sure. He can’t completely get rid of the voice in his head telling him that he’s ugly without wings, that he’s only good for sex. Cas tells him that he’s good at magic, that he cooks really well, that he learns fast and is smart, but sometimes he can’t quite believe it. “I’ll tell him, I promise, just not yet.”

Getting up, Sam walks around the table to give his brother a hug. When Dean throws his arms around his chest, super tight, Sam sighs and rubs a hand up and down his back. “Alright. Just don’t do that to me anymore, alright? I don’t like itching for no reason.”

He snuffles a little then nods. “Okay.” He’ll tell Cas, eventually, just not right now.

\----------

“Please, Gabe?” Dean flutters his lashes with a big smile and a little push of magic. He really wants these panties so he can look extra good for Daddy tonight. Dean’s going to tell him about the magic, so he needs something to make him extra happy to try and offset the anger. “Pretty please?” It already worked earlier when he convinced Gabe to leave the magic draining bracelet behind, so it should work again here.

Gabe looks down at him, eyes a little glassy as he nods. “Sure thing, kid, whatever you want.” The panties are lacy and pink, Dean’s new favorite pair. He really likes his black ones, but these are even better. “Cassie’s going to have a heart attack when he sees you in these.” Now he smirks, glassiness fading as he pops in a lollipop. “Did Sammy eat the candy I left?”

Dean snorts as they head over to the register. “Yeah. He didn’t appreciate running around like a dog, but I got him to play fetch, so it was awesome.” He smiles, remembering the whole mess and the tantrum that Sammy threw once he was back to normal. “He’ll learn not to eat them eventually.”

Laughing, Gabe grabs the bag with his panties in them before ushering Dean out of the store and dropping the illusion that makes him look old enough to be in the store. “There’s a spell on the wrappers, so as soon as he gets close enough, he has to eat them.” Cackling, Gabe wiggles his eyebrows as Dean just stares at him. 

“When Sammy figures it out, he’s going to make you pay,” Dean warns, but he still ends up smiling. “And you have to teach me that spell.” He can make Sammy do so much with it, and he’s going to have so much fun with this.

Gabe smiles while taking Dean’s arm for the ride back to Heaven, thanking the cherubim and throne that gave them the ride. “I can teach you the spell, no problem. You’ll be able to do it, I’m sure. Just don’t use it on Cassie or he’ll kill me, got it?”

Dean smiles for a moment before letting it slide into a smirk. Gabe’ll just have to hope that he doesn’t use it against Cas. He probably won’t, because he doesn’t want to manipulate Cas, someone he loves. Practicing on Sammy was different because he wasn’t really doing anything horrible to him. Gabe looks worried, but it’s too late to say anything because they’re back in Heaven, and they don’t want rumors to spread.

“You’re gonna kill me, Deano.” Gabe ruffles his hair while ushering Dean into his house. “Have fun.” He hands over the bag before tossing some lollipops on the front table and heading out with a wink.

“Well, well, well. Looks who’s been visiting Earth.” Dean turns around, manifesting a sword in hand before he recognizes Lucifer lounging on the sofa, wings peeking up over the back. “And without his bracelet too.” Dean tenses up as Lucifer saunters around the sofa to stand in front of him, face blank. “You’ve got some ‘splainin to do.”

Oh shit.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying posting every day. I wish I could keep doing it, but once I have to go back to work, it'll be back to every three days. So enjoy it while you can!  
> I love Luci. Dean is adorable, and Cas is great, but I really think Luci is my favorite.

“Sit.” Lucifer snags the sword and points at the sofa. The kid obeys, looking terrified and staying silent. “How long?”

“Eleven months.” Whisper quiet, needing angelic hearing to actually hear it. “I’ve been practicing for eleven months.”

“Why?” He likes the kid, enjoys giving him tips on how to seduce Castiel, but if he’s planning on using his magic to hurt anyone, Lucifer is going to stop him. Kid or not, no one hurts his family. 

“Because I didn’t think the demons would expect me to use this magic against them, not since I was raised by angels,” Dean explains, wringing his hands and not meeting Lucifer’s eyes, “and I wanted to help Cas as much as possible once I’m old enough to fight with him.”

Castiel has the truth magic, but Lucifer believes the kid. “Have you told Castiel yet? Because I don’t think he’d like to learn that you’re manipulating Gabriel with magic. With your dimples and cute looks, fine, but not magic.”

“It’s not big things,” Dean rushes to share, finally looking up at Lucifer. He has more than enough experience looking through demon’s manipulation attempts, and Dean is one of the best, but Lucifer decides to wait to judge. “I’m not doing anything he wouldn’t consider doing himself. Except maybe leave the bracelet behind.”

“What’s in the bag?” Dean blushes a little while pulling a pair of pink lacey panties out of the bag. Apparently he’s branching out and figuring out how to seduce Castiel all on his own. Those never came up when asking seduction advice. “Pretty. And you got Gabe to buy those?” He nods, slowly putting the panties back in the bag. “Yeah, that’s something Gabe would do. Who else have you done this to?”

Dean shrugs, looking up again. “It doesn’t work on Sammy, and not on Cas either, but it does everyone else. Anna brought me sweets, Raphael stopped talking to me, Naomi left earlier than she was planning.” It took awhile to work up to trying it on Cas, just trying to make him touch the top of his head, and he was glad to see it didn’t work. 

Lucifer stares at the kid, shocked. Raphael’s an archangel, and Naomi’s a seraph, one of the very first angels created, and Dean can manipulate them to do things against their will? Damn is he glad that this demon is on their side rather than the demons’. “Just don’t use it too much, got it? And tell Castiel.”

The boy nods rapid pace. “Now that I know what I can do, I don't need to use it so much. And I’ll tell Cas, I promise, once I figure out how to do it.” He hesitates, looking down at his lap again. “I’m afraid he won’t like me anymore once he knows.”

Seriously? If these two aren’t mates, Lucifer will give up _his_ mate and go back to Hell alone. He should ask Michael what he thinks about the possibility of them being mates. “There’s nothing you can do that will make Castiel turn away from you. I left Heaven and my mate then ran Hell for centuries, and Michael still took me back. You’ll be fine.”

Dean frowns at Lucifer, a little confused. Not only is he not getting in trouble for using demon magic, Lucifer’s actually trying to make him feel better about telling Cas. Maybe he should have seen that coming given that he helped Dean get Cas to start touching him. “If you say so. But I still have to figure out how to do it.” Admitting that he’s been lying to Cas won’t be easy, not at all. And Michael was Lucifer’s mate. He isn’t Cas’ mate even if he does love him.

“You’ll figure it out.” Lucifer doesn’t care how he does it, but he does care when he does it. “And you have a month. If you don’t tell him within a year of starting, I’ll tell him myself.” And he’ll know. He always knows when people don’t fulfill a promise made to him. 

“Okay.” Dean tries to figure out how to do this. Hamburgers for dinner, an extra pretty pair of panties, lots of cuddles. He doesn’t want to distract Cas with sex, not exactly, but there’s nothing wrong with softening him up with it before talking. “Are you going to stay for dinner? We can do something a little nicer than the paninis I was planning. And would Michael come if you stayed?”

Well, Michael’s going to be coming, but not here. Lucifer smirks at Dean who gets the picture and shakes his head waves him off. “I’ll be leaving now. But I will come back to check up on you. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Dean ushers Lucifer out, and he waves at the boy before heading home. The house is empty, so he takes the time to prepare for the evening. Oysters and chocolate for dinner because aphrodisiacs, then rose petals for the bed and candles all over the room. So beautiful and romantic, the perfect setting for him fucking his mate into the bed. 

Tonight is his turn.

Back in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of vodka because he likes getting tipsy, Lucifer smiles at the arms that wrap really tight around his waist, at the face burying itself in his neck. “Welcome home. How was work?”A grunt is his answer, Michael in full koala mode. Apparently it wasn’t a good day at work. 

“Well, here. Open up.” Lucifer offers an oyster, and Michael shifts just enough to accept the offering. They do that until the oysters are gone, staying wrapped up in each other, Lucifer pushing back to rub his ass over Michael’s crotch with each oyster and truffle. When Michael ignores the next candy in favor of biting Lucifer’s neck, he knows it’s time for the next step.

“Please tell me you’ve got something else planned for after this,” Michael growls, loosening his hug to start rubbing Lucifer’s body, paying special attention to his dick and wings. Luci’s wings are extra sensitive, earning him a low moan, and he keeps going because if Luci’s going to fuck him tonight, Michael wants him feeling like an animal. 

He wants to get fucked into the bed.

“So many plans,” Luci promises, slipping out of Michael’s grasp to scoop him up. Michael wraps his legs around his mate’s hips to stay up, smiling when he sees lust blown pupils and feels a lust hardened cock. “Come.”

Michael chuckles, not able to do anything else while he’s all wrapped around Luci. Instead he focuses on playing with his wings, running his fingers through the feathers for maximum contact, earning a growl in response.

“You keep doing that and I’m not going to last, Mikey,” Luci warns, licking up Michael’s neck the way he likes, trying to distract him. It doesn't work, Michael too focused on driving Luci crazy, so he uses a little magic to get them to the bed faster. He loses his breath when his back hits the bed, and the smell of roses fills his nose.

“Is this your plan?” Michael smiles up at Luci who’s already pulling off his tunic and starting to stroke himself. “Wine and dine me then romance me? What happened to the crazy fucking you promised me?” Romance has its place in their life, but that’s not what he wants tonight, not at all. 

Lucifer grins down at Mikey while shifting his thigh to rub it up against his mate’s cock, teasing him, wanting him desperate. “I love you, babe, and I figured I’d give you a reminder before making you hurt.” Mikey likes it rough when he’s on the bottom, and Lucifer’s going to deliver. 

Michael smiles up at Lucifer, a thrill flashing through him at the promise. “Prove it.”

Growling, Lucifer flips Michael over, shoving his head into the pillow while using magic to force his cheeks apart. His pucker winks at him, already opening as Lucifer uses his free hand to work his thumb inside. When Michael groans and bucks his hips back, Lucifer decides that’s enough prep and mutters a spell to slick up his cock before shoving the whole length inside with one push. 

With a shout, Michael clenches at the pain ripping through him. Damn, this is exactly what he wants, the overwhelming pain that’ll become pleasure in only a few strokes. Luci starts pulling out then pounds into Michael’s ass, using as much force as possible, even flapping his wings for added thrust. When pain becomes pleasure, when Luci starts hitting his prostate dead on, Michael ruts into the bed, smearing precum everywhere, knowing it’ll piss Luci off. 

“Oh really?” Luci stops moving, the hand on the back of his head shifting to rest on the back of his neck. “My little slut needs more than I’m giving him? Naughty, naughty.” Luci slaps his thigh, and Michael moans while twisting his hips again to push even more buttons. “I don’t think so. If you can’t come from my cock in your ass, you don’t get to cum.”

Lucifer pulls on Michael’s hips until they’re entirely off the bed, leaving him resting his weight on his knees and elbows. Whimpering, Michael reaches underneath to try and get a hand on his cock, wanting some friction there, but Luci smacks his hand away. “Nothing that I don’t give you.”

“Please, Luci, please.” With nothing else left to him, Michael shoves his hips back, trying to get more. Luci gives it to him, grabbing his hips and thrusting as hard as possible, still hitting his prostate every time. Leaking like a faucet, Michael whimpers with every movement, praying he cums before it becomes too much.

Looking down at Mikey, Lucifer tries to figure out what to do to push his mate over the edge. He doesn't want to touch his dick, and he doesn’t feel like spanking, and that’s when he remembers putting his hand on Michael’s neck. Perfect. Putting his hand back there, Lucifer starts to squeeze, cutting off some of the blood to the brain. 

When Mikey starts to twitch, getting lightheaded, his ass clenches down on Lucifer’s cock, making the drag in and out that much more intense. Perfect. Lucifer speeds up as much as possible, and when he cums, it’s intense, Mikey so damn tight he feels like his orgasm could go on forever. He releases his grip on Mikey’s neck, throwing him into his own orgasm.

Gasping for air, Michael cums untouched onto the sheets below him. He feels giddy, high and happy, which makes his orgasm that much more intense. It makes his whole body weak, and he collapses down into his own mess. Luci collapses on top of him, and once he has some energy again, Michael wiggles around so he can throw his arms and legs around him. Rose petals stick to random parts of his body, reminding him of Luci’s plans for the night, but he doesn’t need them to remember that Luci loves him. 

“That was perfect,” he tells Luci while trying to get as close to him as possible. Even after amazing sex, he still needs that connection, that reminder that Luci’s here and not going away again. Luci pets his hair and plays with his feathers, and he does his best to relax into the feelings. 

“Good.” A hand drifts lower to rest between his cheeks where he’s more than a little sore, and Luci takes away the worst of the pain but not all of it. He knows that Michael likes the little reminder of what they did the following day. “You like the petals?”

Snorting out a laugh, Mikey grabs a few off the sheets and drops them on Lucifer’s head. “They’re great. But you get to pick them all up in the morning. I’m not going to work with petals on my skin.”

Whatever. It’s worth it to see them softening some of his mate’s edges. “If you say so. In the morning.”

“In the morning,” Mikey agrees before yawning into Lucifer’s chest. “And now we sleep, because you fucked all the energy out of me, and I’m not letting go.” A bath or a massage would be nice, a way to counter all of the prior roughness, but just having his mate in his arms is enough right now. And he’s tired. Maybe next time.

Lucifer smiles while hugging Michael. He isn’t going anywhere, never again, but he can’t blame Michael for his neediness. “Of course.” Whatever Michael needs. And he’s a little tired too, not that he’d admit it. Sex shouldn’t wipe him out so fast, although it’s sex with Michael, so… it’s alright. He wouldn’t change it for anything. 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a little more angst, some jealousy from Cas, and this popped into my head. Someone else asked about age, and Dean's about fifteen in this chapter. I apologize for the tears and the feels, but it's worth it, I promise.

“Hey, gorgeous.” 

Dean looks up from the panties he’s considering to see a human woman smiling at him. “H-hi.” He hasn’t really interacted with humans too much outside of cashiers, so he’s not quite sure how to respond to her. 

“You buying those for you or a girlfriend?” She leans against the display, reaching out to push his arm playfully. “She’d be a lucky girl.”

He has no interest in any women, especially not a hypothetical girlfriend, so he rushes to make that clear. “They’re for me. My-”

“Sexy.” She cuts him off before he can mention Cas, moving close to rub her body along his while fingering the soft peach lace in his hands. “Would you wear these for me? I bet you’d look adorable in them.” She looks up at him to meet his eyes, playing her tongue across her lips, making sure her hips bump his.

Disturbed at how her overly artificial scent covers Cas’ on his skin, Dean takes a step back, dropping the now ruined panties. He can’t wear them for Daddy after she touched them. “Actually, I wear them for my Daddy, and he really likes them. I’m not interested in wearing them for you.”

She steps back with a disgusted look on her face. “You call your boyfriend daddy? That’s so gross.” She keeps taking steps back until there’s plenty of space between them. 

If that’s what it takes to get her to back off. “Yeah, and he raised me. His brothers are in a relationship too. They like to have really loud sex even while visiting my house.” And if the truth doesn't work, he can always make things up to scare her off. 

Gagging, the woman rushes off through the store, leaving Dean to head in the opposite direction to find Gabriel. Who’s right behind him hiding a smile. “Well, that was smooth.”

“It got her to back off, didn’t it?” Dean shrugs while looking at some of the other feminine attire. He doesn’t really have the chest for a lot of those things, but some look like they don’t have built in cups. Maybe that'll be the next thing for him to try, to keep looking pretty for Daddy.

“Yeah, because you admitted to two situations of incest, one potentially involving a minor.” Gabriel grabs his nephew’s arm while casting a discreet spell so the humans won’t notice them. “Next time, just call Cassie your older boyfriend and leave it at that.” 

“Oh. Oops.” He didn’t want to get them in trouble, just wanted her to go away. Now that he thinks about it, it probably would have been easier to use his demon magic on her, but he kind of forgot about it when on the spot. He’ll have to work on that if his lessons are going to be worth anything.

“Yeah. But you’re still learning, so we’ll let you pass on this one. Just remember that humans have a lot of silly rules about relationships.” He’ll never understand how his father’s words to love everyone and that people have free will led to such draconian laws and a horrible hatred of those who don’t follow the norms. 

The Bible was written by humans after all who everyone knows aren’t flawless. 

“Time to go home then?” Dean doesn’t really mind, not liking having to hide his tail while down on Earth. The magic that keeps it hidden means he can’t move it, and that really isn’t comfortable. 

Gabriel cocks an eyebrow at the kid, surprised to hear him throwing in the dowel so soon. He usually wants to stay as long as it takes to find the perfect pair of panties to surprise Cassie with. He didn't even keep the ones he was holding when the woman hit on him. “You sure?”

Dean nods, running a hand up and down his arm, hips twitching like his tail normally would. “Yeah, I wanna go home.” He wants to smell Cas again since it’s really hard with the woman’s scent all over him. 

“Alright then.” Calling on a cherubim and throne, Gabriel gets them back up to Heaven, leaving Dean at his front door with a wave. Dean waves back then heads inside to make dinner so it’s ready when Cas gets home. 

Castiel spends the entire day in Hell interrogating demons. They are still attempting to gather more information to map Greed’s Circle of Hell, and it’s been very slow going. At this point, Castiel would normally delegate the rest of the interrogations to the garrison, but with mutterings that he’s spending too much time with Dean, a demon, he has to stay active at work. 

By the time it is late enough that he can go home, Castiel is tired of hearing demons crying out and smelling their blood. He wants to go home to his mate, wrap himself in his scent. With a wave to Rinat and Sigal, he steps through the portal and heads home. 

“Cas!” Dean runs at him from the kitchen, and Castiel opens his arms wide to scoop up his boy. But when he buries his nose in his neck, instead of smelling his mate, he smells a human woman. 

“What is this?” He puts Dean down, stepping back with a glare. “Who do you smell like?” Dean looks up at Castiel, brow furred for a moment before opening his mouth to explain, but Castiel has had enough. “I spend all day in Hell listening to my own soldiers mutter about how much time I spend with a demon. I tell them that he’s different, try to explain, yet I come home to a mate smelling like another person. So much for  _different_. Disgusting.” He’s just been through too much recently, and this was the final straw. Pushing Dean away, he leaves the house and heads for his brother’s. 

“Cas!” Dean runs after him, wanting to explain what happened, but Cas flaps his wings and vanishes before Dean can reach him. “No!” Dropping to his knees, Dean can feel the tears falling down his face. He did nothing wrong, but Cas never gave him a chance to explain. Why wouldn’t he listen to him? 

Cas yelled at him for the first time in years, and Dean doesn’t know how to handle it especially because it wasn’t his fault. Is this the beginning of the end, the start of when Cas gets rid of him? He should have known that no matter how many pretty words Cas said, he would eventually leave Dean for an angel instead of a demon. 

Sam watches his brother sob, face buried in his hands, whole body shaking. He’s not quite sure what Castiel said to hurt Dean like this, but Sam is going to make him hurt for doing this to Dean. Not saying anything, Sam heads out to his brother and slings his arm around Sam’s shoulders so he can support his older brother. 

It takes awhile for them to shuffle their way back into the house, Dean still crying and shaking from whatever Castiel did to him. Sam takes him to Castiel’s room, but Dean starts crying harder, so Sam takes him to his own room. Dean pulls with his hand, opening a hidden door, and Sam lays him down in the nest of feathers that smells really strongly of Castiel. He sits next to his brother, holding his hand and stroking his hair doing his best to calm him down. 

No matter how long it takes, he’ll stay by his brother’s side. 

Gabriel stares at Cassie pacing up and down his front hallway. He doesn’t even make it past the hallway before he starts ranting about something, and Gabriel just keeps nodding although he doesn’t really hear a word. Until Cassie spins around and glares, yelling, “And then he smelled like someone else!”

“Oh, the slut at the store?” Gabriel shrugs, leaving the hallway to get comfortable on the sofa. “Yeah, she tried rubbing herself up against your boy, but he shut her down about as soon as possible.”

“What?” As Castiel calms down, he focuses on what his brother is saying. “Someone touched him without his consent?” The idea of someone else touching his mate makes Castiel want to fly down and hurt someone. “What did you do?”

Gabriel sighs. “Dean ran her off, and then we left since he mentioned something about brothers being a couple, and I didn't want to deal with cops. What the hell did you do?”

Castiel sighs, starting to have an inkling of how much he just fucked up. “I yelled at him, accused him of being with someone. I’ve been getting so much crap at work from people mad that I’m with a demon, and I’m dealing with all the crap that comes from working with demons, so I come home to him smelling like a stranger. It was a perfect storm, and I accused him of something he’d never do. I know that he’d never cheat, demon or not, but it’s a little too late for that.”

Probably, given how little confidence Dean has in his ability to keep Cassie interested in him, even with the knowledge that they're mates. Unless Cassie never told Dean that they're mates,,, “You let your jealousy overcome your reasoning, and you’ve seriously damaged your mate. It’s going to take a lot of groveling and serious explanation to get Dean past this.”

“I know.” Castiel stares at his hands, trying to figure out what to do. The first thing will be getting past Sam, convincing Sam that he’s realized just how much he screwed up. “But I have to start somewhere.” Dreading this already, Castiel lets himself out and heads back home, Gabriel shaking his head at his brother’s error. 

When he reaches Dean’s room, he hesitates before knocking, and Sam appears, opening the door just enough to slip out of the room. Hands on his hips, he glares up at the angel, furious. “What the hell did you do? You broke him.”

Castiel looks away, shame preventing him from meeting the boy’s eyes. “I accused him of cheating, smelling someone else on him. I was angry after work, and that set me off. Not that it makes anything better, but I realized how wrong I was pretty quickly.” When he stops talking, the faint sound of sobs floats through the door making his heart clench with pain. He did that to his mate, made him feel so bad as to start sobbing. And he can feel his mate’s pain, throat tightening with tears even as his eyes stay dry.

Sam keeps glaring at Castiel, doing his best not to wince at the sour scent of regret and pain filling the air. Between Dean and Castiel, it’s nearly unbearable. Based on his research, Sam can tell that Castiel feels as bad about this as Dean, feelling Dean’s pain as well as his own. “Wait here.” 

Making sure that Castiel won’t move, Sam enters Dean’s room and goes back to his little nest. Dean sits up, sniffling back his sobs as his soaked eyes meet Sam’s. “He’s outside, wants to apologize.” Sam hesitates then admits, “I think he means it.”

Dean swallows hard, not sure if he believes Sam. He doesn’t think Sam would lie about this, not really the biggest supporter of his relationship, but how could Castiel get so mad, think such things and then come back with an apology? He gets up and sits on the bed, wrapping his arms around his legs to make him as small as possible. When he nods, Sam opens the door to let Cas in, leaving the couple alone. 

Heart clenching even tighter, Castiel stands at the foot of the bed, not wanting to get too close to Dean and make him panic. “I’m sorry.” It’s the only way that he can think to start, waving his hand to send a flurry of feathers to his mate, hoping that his scent might help at least a little. “I smelled her on you, and my jealousy erupted, and I lashed out at you after a bad day at work. That’s not an excuse,” Castiel continues, praying that his mate will look up, see the intensity in his eyes, “but the only explanation I have.”

Dean listens to the words but doesn’t really hear them, focused more on the tone and the scents in the air. He can smell the distress, the pain and knows that it isn’t faked. But Cas being in pain doesn’t take away his pain, doesn’t take back all the tears. “You called me disgusting.”

Wincing yet again, Castiel acknowledges what he said. “Yes. Although I was referring to the act of cheating, not to you.” Slight distinction although applicable to Dean as well if he really thought Dean was cheating. 

“How do we get past this?” Dean asks because he wants to. He  _ wants  _ to be with Cas again like before, but he can’t risk something like this happening again. 

“Slowly. At your pace. If you want me around, I’ll stay here with you. If you need space, then I will stay in my room until you don’t need space anymore .” It hurts Castiel, the idea of being away from his mate while he’s so wounded, but he doesn’t want to make things worse.

“No!” Dean can’t stand more time away from Cas, can’t stand it so much that he scrambles across the bed, falling off the end so that Cas is forced to catch him so he doesn’t hit the floor. As soon as Cas’ wings wrap around him, Cas’ arms as well, Dean relaxes, body and mind, as the scent of his mate surrounds him, washing away the stench of the woman. “I want you to stay with me, for… for… for a week!” He doesn’t know if Cas can do it, but he wants that long with him, to smell his scent, make sure that he isn’t lying about anything, about not being disgusted. 

“Of course.” Screw work and the muttering angels, this is more important, healing his relationship with his mate, healing his mate. “Whatever you need.” Moving them back to the bed, Castiel keeps his arms wrapped tight around Dean, wings shielding them from the outside world. He looks down to study Dean’s face only to see that he fell asleep which makes sense given how long and hard he was crying. So he settles back against the pillows and sleeps himself. 

They spend a week like that, wrapped up in each other, making their scents soak into each other. Castiel does whatever Dean wants, to an extent, giving him lots of back rubs and telling stories of his own childhood to make his mate’s laughter ring out. 

The week is good for both of them, both as a couple and individually. Dean gains more confidence in something other than his magical abilities, Castiel’s scent unable to lie about how happy he is spending time with Dean, how much he loves him. And Castiel has a chance to relax, ignore the stresses caused by work. 

“You have to go back soon, don’t you?” Dean stretches out on the bed, soft and languid after another amazing back rub. “You can’t stay here with me forever.”

Castiel shakes his head, stretching out alongside his mate, appreciating the stretch of his muscles, especially around his wings on his back. “I want to, but no, I need to go back to work. But perhaps,” he hesitates, not sure if Dean will agree to the idea, “perhaps one day a week we do this again, take time for just the two of us.”

“Really?” Dean gets wide eyed as he scrambles to sit on Cas’ ass, fingers kneading his back and playing in the base of his wings. “You promise?” That sounds amazing, a way to stay close to Cas without having to worry about working around his job.

Reaching back, Castiel pulls Dean’s head down to his, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Promise.” 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand kudos. Holy shit. I was hoping for a couple hundred kudos, maybe a couple thousand hits. I never expected so much love for my story, and thank you so much. The best is the comments, you all asking questions that help me build this world so that the story is even better. Thank you so, so, so much.

Dean heads down to the basement, not sure if he should be doing this. He wants to do this, feels like he needs to do this, but he still isn’t sure. It’s been three years since he last messed up, but this is demonic, not angelic. And if he’s learned anything, it’s that he can tease and play with Cas, flash his panties, tell him that he needs petting, but he has to talk about things. 

The episode a few weeks ago with Cas freaking out all jealous because someone touched him is just further proof that they need to remember to talk if their relationship will work. If Cas had just said something before running off, they might have avoided the whole issue in the first place. 

But still, he doesn’t want to talk about this even after talking to Lucifer and being warned.

Closing his eyes, he runs through the exercises he created for himself. First he pulls items to him that he can see, then it’s the items he can’t see. Cas is working in Hell today, so he can pull items from around the house. At one point he hears Sammy bitching, so he probably took something Sammy was working on, but tough luck. 

The items come to him faster than they did a year ago when he started working on his demonic magic. He’s heard Anna and Cas talking about it, how they think he’s from Greed’s line, and it makes sense to him. When he wants things, he gets pretty irritated until he gets it, and it’s always clear to him the best way to manipulate a setting so that he’ll get what he wants. Manipulating people isn’t as easy as getting things, but he also doesn't have as much practice at it. He stopped pretty soon after Lucifer caught him.

It doesn't work on Sammy. He still gets itchy and glares at Dean when he tries, so he stopped pretty quickly. It doesn’t really seem to work on Cas either, but he doesn’t really want to manipulate Cas, so he hasn’t pushed it. And Dean only tried once, so who knows if it might work now. It definitely works on the other angels though. He’s gotten a few trips to Earth out of Gabe and Balthy as well as new panties and toys, and he’s ‘convinced’ Anna to give him lessons in medicine and healing. He almost wants to try it on Lucifer, but he’s not willing to risk it and making him tell Cas before Dean’s ready, especially after the lecture he got.

A ward chimes, telling him that Cas is home, so he runs back upstairs, working an angelic spell to remove the scent of demon magic. He’s gotten good at hiding his lies. Cas’ll need time to unwind, so he heads for the kitchen to make dinner. He’s going to make hamburgers again, his little hint to Cas that he wants to talk. Not only is he running out of time according to Lucifer, he just doesn't want to keep lying and hiding. Sammy knows what it means too, so he’ll be triple warding his room or the library to make sure he doesn’t hear anything. 

“Evening, Dean.” Arms wrap around him from behind as Cas presses a kiss to the side of his head. He’s gotten taller in the last few years, almost as tall as Cas now, and they fit better together. It’s his birthday in less than a week, and he has plans for that night, plans that’ll go better now that they’re the same size. 

And he likes how much more affectionate Cas is now, even if it’s only in private. Getting older probably helps. “Evening, Daddy. Dinner will be ready soon.” 

“Smells good.” His hands tighten on Dean’s hips when he realizes what he’s making. “I’ll go get Sam, alright?”

“Alright.” He’s nervous about this, telling Cas that he’s been lying for a year. The nerves take over during dinner, enough that he can’t really remember it. All of his cute tricks and sass are gone right now, leaving just Dean, the insecure mess of a demon. Half a demon at that. 

“Talk to me, baby boy,” Cas says once they’re back in their room. He sits in the chair, the one that plays a starring role in lots of their naughty nights, but sometimes it’s the only place he feels absolutely safe, as long as Cas is there. 

“I lied to you, Daddy.” He can’t face him anymore, putting his face in his neck so that he doesn’t have to look at him. When his fingers run into feathers, he tightens his grip. He still gets feathers every once and awhile for really good behavior, but he doesn’t need the dead ones as much now that he gets the live ones all the time. 

Castiel runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. He’s shaking a little, and Castiel has to wonder what he’s been hiding for so long that it could make him so nervous. “Talk to Daddy. Tell me what’s wrong.” Let him hear so he can react then reassure, give his boy the words he needs to hear. Hopefully his feathers will give Dean what he needs for the moment. 

“I’ve been practicing my magic,” Dean announces, still not looking up.

He frowns, confused. Dean’s been practicing magic for years, so what is so different now? “Alright. I know you’ve been doing that for a while. Are you trying something beyond what I said you could?” Sam found instruction manuals for angelic training, but some of them are only for angels with decades of experience. Dean was still interested, but Castiel laid down the law and prohibited him from attempting those lessons. 

“No. You never said anything about it,” Dean admits, shifting so that his voice is less muffled, “but I didn’t tell you about it.”

“So tell me now. It’s always better to tell me before I find out on my own.” They already went through this drama when Castiel found out about Dean training himself in angelic magic, and he was hoping to avoid another event like that. 

Dean swallows loud then takes a deep breath. “I’ve been working on my demon magic.”

Demon magic. A part of Castiel cringes at the idea, having faced too much of it while on raids, but he also knows that if Dean doesn’t focus on that side of himself, he’ll never reach his full potential. “How does it work?” He tries to keep his voice light, wanting to know more but not wanting to worry Dean already more than he already has. 

“I can summon things to me if I focus on wanting it enough. And I can make some people do things.” He gives a little shrug. “It doesn’t work on everybody.”

That is something he doesn’t want to hear. Manipulating people through demonic magic is wrong, but he can’t really blame Dean for being curious. “Who does it not work on?” He wouldn’t expect it to work on any of the archangels but that it would work on the others.

“Sammy. He knows when it happens, and he always glares at me. It doesn't work on you, but I don’t think you knew when I was tried,” Dean admits with another little shrug.

Castiel thinks about it for a moment. That might explain why Gabe’s been taking Dean down to Earth so often, conveniently forgetting the magic dampening bracelet at home. “And why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“Because I didn’t want you to get disgusted with me. I’m a demon, Daddy, and you don’t like demons.” Now there’s a sob in his voice instead of a shrug. “You don’t like demons at all.”

“No, I don’t,” Castiel admits, “but I love the one sitting in my lap. You need to work on your natural magic, I know. You can’t do just angelic magic or you’ll never be complete.” He wishes that he could prove to Dean that he means it, remove all his insecurities in one moment, but he can keep doing it if it’s going to be an ongoing battle instead. “You need to do whatever it takes to be yourself.”

A sniffle before he pulls back to look up at Castiel. “You mean it?”

“I mean every word.” Holding him close, Castiel presses a kiss to his forehead, focusing on loving rather than lover. While he wishes Dean had told him sooner, the fact that he told him before Castiel found out, he considers it a win. “I just wish you weren’t so worried about talking to me. I’d rather you talk to me than hide from me.”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Dean says, finally meeting his eyes. They might be beautiful with tears in them while he begs to cum, but sad tears are never alright. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.” After seeing his brothers together, after Michael talking to him, Castiel admits that angels have mates, and he admits that Dean is his. Perhaps that is what’s needed to convince Dean, make the majority of the nerves fade. “I will never let my mate get away from me, I promise. As long as you want me with you, I will be here for you.”

Dean freezes. He's heard Sammy mutter about mates, heard Michael and Lucifer talk about them, but he's not really sure what that means. "What do you mean, mate?"

Castiel stares down at Dean, shocked by the question, then lets out a soft laugh. He might have talked it though with Michael, might have come to terms with it himself, but he never actually discussed it with Dean. "Not all angels agree, but some angels have soulmates. Mates have deeper relationships than other couples, are two people fated to be together. We're not sure if demons have mates or not, but you're mine."

Swallowing hard, his mate meets Castiel's eyes. "You mean you never had a chance, you were always going to end up with me?"

"If we met, yes." Castiel shrugs a little. "We can't tell if fate makes mates meet or if the connection only happens if they meet since we don't know who has a mate but hasn't met or never will meet their mates." A bit of a Schrödinger's cat paradox.

"So even when you get mad at me, or if I mess up again," Dean says, thinking through it while talking it out, "it won't matter because we'll be able to work it out. We'll always be able to work it out." He winks at his Daddy. "And it makes the sex amazing."

Daddy throws his head back to laugh, pulling Dean in for a tight hug. "Yes, it helps make the sex even more amazing. And yes, as long as we focus on it, our relationship will last forever." 

A smile crosses his face as he throws his arms around Cas’ neck. Cas would never lie to him, especially not when it’s all serious like it is right now. “I’ll always focus on you, on us, Cas. I promise and swear because I love you so much.” It doesn’t matter who tries to get in the way, angel or demon, he’s going to keep Cas forever. And now that he feels better, he wants to feel really good. Thinking really hard, he summons his favorite pair of panties, black lace with just enough pouch to hold him while he’s soft, and he manages to get them on him without ruffling his tunic. 

“What did you just do?” Cas asks, hand drifting down to the small of his back. “You smell like pie even more than usual.” His hand starts drawing little shapes over the tunic, leaving heat behind that’s more than a little distracting. 

But he’s still together enough to smirk at Daddy and jump down from the chair to make his way over to the bed. “It’s a surprise, Daddy.” He crooks his finger to summon Daddy, but he doesn’t move. “You have to come unwrap your surprise.” Using a bit of magic, he gets himself up on the bed so that he doesn’t have to look away from Daddy or move awkwardly. “Don’t you want to see?”

Daddy stretches in the chair, wings spreading out further and making Dean practically drool. With two wings visible and a tunic stretching over muscles, Daddy is perfect, except that he’s not with Dean on the bed. “Why don’t you show me, baby boy?” Dean blinks, and Daddy’s tunic vanishes creating a big distraction. “Show me what my surprise is.”

Okay. Dean starts by running his hands down his body, pushing the tunic closer so his muscles stand out too. Then he frames his crotch while thrusting subtly to emphasize his dick, knowing that it’ll draw Daddy’s attention to where his surprise is. He wants to draw this out, wants to make Daddy wait, but he’s more interested in getting his hands on Daddy than teasing, so he pulls his tunic off, shaking his hips and tracing the lace on his panties with his tail.

“Beautiful, baby,” Daddy breaths out, eyes darkening with arousal. That’s exactly what Dean wanted to see. “And you got those on with just your magic? Such a talented boy for Daddy.” Dean shivers a little, always liking it when Daddy refers to himself like that. 

“All for Daddy.” He starts touching himself, wishing it was Daddy instead, doing all of Daddy’s favorite things. Pinching and pulling on his nipples, licking the side of his tail, cupping himself through the lace panties. When he starts moaning, the sensations becoming too much to stay quiet, Daddy starts touching himself too. “Please, touch me, Daddy, please!” He wants to be the one touching Daddy, not him. 

“Because you asked so nicely.” Daddy stands up, hand still stroking up and down his cock even as he walks over. Once he’s at the bed, his hands start at Dean’s shoulders then run down to pluck his nipples, earning a moan, then further down to stroke over his dick. “Are you going to make a mess for Daddy, make a mess of your pretty panties?”

Nodding, Dean tries to get a grip on Daddy’s arms. The sensations are so much stronger when he does the touching. “More, please, more.”

“Work for it, baby boy.” That’s his favorite thing, making Dean work for it, but that’s okay because he doesn’t mind working for it as long as he gets to cum. He moves his hips faster and faster, chasing the pleasure, and when Daddy’s grip tightens, forcing the lace to slide over the head, that’s it, and he falls apart, shuddering as he fills his panties, making a mess. 

“Daddy,” he moans, the only word he can come up with right now. 

“Such a pretty boy.” Daddy massages Dean’s mess into his skin, not taking off the panties, and then somehow Dean’s on his back, still blissed out, with Daddy lying on top of him. “Are you going to help Daddy cum?” Dean nods, wanting his Daddy’s cum all over him, wants that proof that Daddy still wants to mark him, claim him. “Then hold still.”

Daddy still has all these rules about what Dean can and can’t do, and one is that Dean can’t use his tail on Daddy, although Dean gets away with breaking that rule pretty often. It’s not fair, not giving him a chance to show off, but Dean has plans to change that. Instead, Daddy puts his cock between Dean’s thighs and starts thrusting. His panties leaked enough to cover his thighs, giving them lubrication, and it’s not long before Daddy’s moaning and leaning down for a kiss. 

As slow as his thrusts are, more loving than needy, the kiss is pure need. Lips and tongues, even teeth, sinking into his mouth, lips, sending sparks of sensations through him. His dick twitches, wanting to go again, but he’s still too spent. Instead, he lets Daddy devour him while thrusting, taking what he needs. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Daddy whispers, voice dark and growly into his neck before biting down, hard, and cumming all over the bed beneath Dean. He gasps, body spent yet reacting, arching into Daddy’s chest, needing as much contact all over as possible. Daddy keeps telling him how good, how pretty, how perfect he is, and like this, right now, he almost believes it. Remembering that they're mates helps him believe it even more. Wanting to keep that happiness for as long as possible, Dean snuggles into Daddy’s chest, hugging him close, and closes his eyes to sleep. 


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between posts. I got super sick on the 31st, and I'm still getting over it. Anyway, back to a chapter a day since I have to go back to work once I'm better. And here is the long anticipated scene between Cas and Dean. I hope you all enjoy.

“You have to help me.” 

Lucifer looks down at the demonling pushing his way past him, not even bothering to say hello. “Well, okay.” He shuts the front door and saunters out to the living room to watch Dean pace back and forth. “Help you with what?”

“Cas. I can’t do this anymore, the touching but not actually fucking thing.” Dean flops down on the sofa, eyes closed and tail twitching. “He wants to wait until I’m eighteen, and I’m not going to last that long. I need him, now.”

Castiel would wait. Propriety and all that shit, not that it really has a place with mates. If Dean was going to have an issue with Castiel or sex, it would have happened by now. “So what exactly do you expect me to do? He won’t listen to me if I go over there and order him to do it. Or do you, in this case.”

Dean glares, apparently not in the mood for jokes. “Funny. No, I need you to teach me how to set the mood so that he can’t say no. I need you to tell me how to seduce him.”

Seriously, kid? “That’s up to you. I don’t know what Cassie likes, and you do.” Panties and Dean should do it, but nerves must be getting in the way. 

“But he always stops.” Dean looks down at his lap, the perfect picture of dejectedness. “I can’t get him to go any further than using my thighs, and every time I try to push further, he either stops or edges me until I can’t think enough to plan.”

Well… “There is something.” He had to use it after he came back from Hell to get Michael to stay still long enough to listen to him. “I have a pair of chains that no angel can break free from.” At least not fast enough that they can’t have a conversation first. “If you can get Cassie onto the bed and chained up, you could have your way with him, but once you cross that line, there’s no going back.” Both taking advantage of Cassie and the sex, something he doesn't advocate for.

Unsure, Dean bites his lip. Finally getting Cas to fuck him sounds amazing, but he doesn’t really want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do yet. And even chained up, Cas could probably talk his way free if Dean wasn’t careful. But he’s desperate, so… “I’ll take them.” He can’t help but question all the praise that Cas keeps giving him, because if he really was that pretty, was that perfect, Cas would have done more by now.

Lucifer smiles while getting up to fetch the chains from his bed. He and Michael will just have to improvise for a bit. “They’re simple to use. Just shut the shackle around his wrist, and it won’t open until you say ‘open’ in Enochian. Do you know that word?” It might be the language of the angels, but many of them prefer to use human languages, finding them a little more expressive than the stiff formality of Enochian. 

Grumbling, Dean thinks back to his much protested lessons in Enochian. “ **Open** . Is that right?”

His pronunciation could use some work, but, “It’ll do. Just don’t be stupid about this, alright? Don’t cross a line you can’t come back from.” Normally, he’d never even consider passing the chains along, but Cassie knows how to deal with them, and it’ll be better than the boy getting so desperate that he does something really, really stupid.

Dean nods and heads back to his house with the chains, attaching them to the bed ready for the night, putting a hiding spell over them once he’s done. Then it’s time to make dinner, and he starts working on a vegetable stew since it’s winter down on Earth and he had some really good stew last time Gabe took him down. No pushing necessary. 

“This smells good,” Sammy announces, appearing from the library earlier than expected. “Are we having company?”

“Nope.” Dean stirs the pot before turning down the heat to keep it warm while grabbing bowls, plates, and silverware. “Just felt like something different. Besides, you don’t get to go to Earth yet, so I figured I’d bring it to you.” 

“Thanks.” Sam sits on a stool at the counter to watch Dean work, frowning when a thought occurs. “Wait, are you planning something? Even when you’re trying to be nice, you only do stuff like this on days Castiel doesn’t work, like it’s the weekend.”

Not meeting his eyes, Dean shrugs before setting the table which helps keep his back to Sam. “It’s like I said. I just wanted to share.”

His brother is a lot more predictable than he thinks he is. Sam’s going to have to soundproof his room again if he wants to sleep. At this point, he’s not quite sure why he doesn’t make it permanent, although it is good practice putting up and dismantling spells. “Sure. Whatever you say.”

Dean blushes but doesn’t get a chance to respond as Cas walks into the kitchen, blood spotting his tunic. “Dinner can wait until you shower.” Dean runs his hands over Cas’ torso and arms to assure himself that it’s not Cas’ blood, not that it ever is, just to make himself feel better. 

“Thank you, but no.” Cas waves a hand and cleans himself with a spell before sitting at the table. “Work was a disaster, and I don’t feel like waiting to eat. What is dinner? It smells phenomenal, Dean.” He simply waves a hand to clean his tunic and as much blood off himself as possible. 

“It’s a vegetable stew full of different winter vegetables,” Dean explains while serving everyone. It kind of sucks that Cas isn’t in the best mood, ruining some of his plan, but he’s still going to go through with it. His birthday was a week ago, and he’s tired of teasing. So he makes Cas talk about the stupid demons and inefficient angels during dinner, venting it all out before they go back to their room. 

“I want to put on a show for you, Daddy,” Dean starts, bending over just enough to flash his underwear at Daddy. He’s wearing the green jock strap that doesn’t hide anything at all, and Dean can feel Daddy’s eyes on him. 

“What do you want me to do?” Daddy sits on the edge of the bed, so Dean pushes him to lie back against the pillows. It’s close, but not quite enough.

Giggling, Dean straddles his chest to look down at Daddy. Once their eyes meet, he lowers just enough to brush against Daddy’s skin, moaning at the heat radiating into his crotch. So, so good. “No touching the dancer, remember?” Dean pouts, putting a finger up to his lip like he’s thinking. “You should hold onto the headboard so you can’t forget.” And get your wrists closer to the chains. 

Castiel narrows his eyes at Dean, sensing that something is off but not able to figure out what. His mate’s body is too tense for playful teasing. “Of course, baby boy.” He wraps his fingers around the iron bar only to have Dean pounce, closing cold metal around his wrists. Jerking, he tries to get free only to realize that he can’t. “Dean, what is this?”

Dean looks down at him, eyes wide and breathing accelerated, but he just shakes his head. “I don’t want to wait anymore, Daddy, and you won’t change your mind, so I have to change it for you.” Snapping his fingers, Dean removes Castiel’s clothing and his tunic before settling down over Castiel’s crotch. 

“Dean, no.” His hands clench around the headboard, wanting this but not willing to give in. Mate or not, love or not, Dean is still a child, and he is not going to do this yet. “You’re not old enough.” 

“That’s stupid!” His fist thumps against Castiel’s chest, and he’s surprised to realize that there are tears in his boy’s eyes, not the pretty type of tears. “You said I’m pretty and that I’m your good boy, but you won’t do this for me.” Sadness becomes determination as Dean summons the bottle of lube from their nightstand. “So I’m just going to have to do it myself.”

Castiel watches wide eyed as Dean reaches behind himself to reach for his hole. He can’t see much, but he can picture it far too well, well enough that he can’t stop his dick from reacting. “Dean, no.” He’s already said it once, but he’ll keep saying it as many times as he has to in order to get his point across. “We’re not doing this yet.” And he certainly doesn’t want their first time to be like this, without him able to control anything, limiting his ability to help Dean. 

Whimpering, Dean lets his hand fall to the side as he looks at Castiel, eyes wounded. “Why not? Am I not pretty enough for you?” One lone tear makes its way down his cheek, and Castiel knows it’s genuine, no manipulation. 

“You are more than pretty enough, Dean. You’re perfect.” Castiel strains against the chains, needing to get free, to hug Dean close, but they’re too strong. “Let me free, Dean, please.”

Dean shakes his head, sending more tears down his cheeks, tearing at Castiel’s heart. “But then you’ll make me stop, and I don’t wanna stop, Daddy.”

Shit. He thought that waiting was what would be best for them, especially Dean, but maybe not. “Dean, let me loose, and I promise you I won’t stop. We’ll do everything that you want to, I promise.” He can’t say it too many times, not when his boy needs reassuring. 

Hesitant, fingers shaking, Dean reaches up to close his hand around the chain next to Castiel’s left hand. “Promise?”

Closing his eyes, not fully ready for this but willing to do what’s necessary for his mate, Castiel nods. “Promise.” Dean nods back and mutters in Enochian, freeing Castiel. Reaching up, he grabs Dean’s hips and flips them over, burying his nose in the crease of his neck, reassuring himself that Dean’s scent is losing some of the pain. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” With Dean like this, trapped under him, the image of him fingering himself open, Castiel can’t hold back, hips grinding down into Dean’s. 

“Please, Daddy.” Dean wraps his arms around Daddy’s neck as tight as he can, praying that he doesn't change his mind. Daddy doesn't lie, but he also doesn't want to do this. It hurts, hearing that Daddy loves him, that he’s Daddy’s mate, but not getting to feel him the way that he wants to. 

“Anything for my good boy,” Daddy promises, sitting back on his heels to look down at Dean. “Roll over.” Dean scrambles to obey as fast as possible, anything to make Daddy happy. He lets out a small moan before beginning to knead Dean’s ass. When one finger touches his hole, it’s Dean’s turn to let out a happy little moan, pushing back into the finger.  

“Daddy, please.” Fisting his hands in the sheets, Dean focuses on getting more inside him. Thick and hot but not quite enough, it’s still better than nothing. Daddy adds lube, making the motion easier and reducing the burn, murmuring about going slow, but Dean doesn’t care. He wants now. “Now!”

A slap lands on his hip, and he freezes, not sure what to do next. “You want to be a good boy for Daddy, don’t you?” He nods as much as he can with his face pressed into the pillow. “Then don’t move. Let Daddy get you ready.”

Don’t move? He’ll try. When Daddy adds a second finger, scissoring them to stretch and pull, Dean whimpers while clenching and unclenching his fists, the only movement he can make. At the third finger, his dick is leaking all over the sheets, and his ass is gaping. It’s still not enough for Daddy who takes the time to add a fourth finger.

“So close, baby boy,” Daddy promises, leaning down to cover Dean’s body with his. It makes him feel safe and small, like when Daddy first rescued him, and Dean has to try extra hard not to rut into the already sopping sheets. He needs more, and then Daddy curls his fingers hitting a spot that make Dean cum in a second. Shaking and crying out, Dean comes all over the sheets as spots appear before his eyes. 

“What… what…”

“That’s your prostate, pretty,” Castiel announces, staring down at the mess of a boy below him. Why didn’t he let himself do this sooner? Still whimpering, ass loose and ready, Dean looks perfect right now. Lining himself up, taking advantage of Dean’s post orgasm state, Castiel starts pushing in only to end up balls deep in seconds.

“Daddy!” Shocked, Dean’s tail lashes out to wrap around Castiel’s wrist as Dean tries to deal with the invasion. Castiel doesn’t move, too overwhelmed by soft, perfect heat to do anything. They stay still for a moment, but it’s not long before Dean needs more. “Move, Daddy, now. Please!”

Unable to ignore the need in his boy’s voice, Castiel pulls back, leaving just his tip enveloped by heat before slamming back in, hips crashing together. Dean shouts but pushes back into it, so Castiel does it again and again. He focuses on force and depth rather than speed, the tight pressure around his cock more than enough. Too soon, his balls start to draw up as his orgasm approaches, and he starts to lose his rhythm. 

Reaching around, Castiel fists Dean’s cock, stroking it to bring his boy to another climax, crying with the intensity and dual stimulation. Once his hand is covered in cum, Castiel brings it up to Dean’s mouth. “Clean me off.” Nodding, Dean sticks his tongue out to taste his own cum with little kitten licks before looking back over his shoulder at Castiel, eyes wide and shining with tears.

“Like that, Daddy?”

Sex mixed up with innocence, rebellion and submission, it’s too much, and Castiel groans while emptying himself into Dean’s ass, shuddering. When he’s done, he holds Dean to his chest as he falls to his side on the bed. His softening cock threatens to slip out, but Dean reaches down to keep him there, muttering something about wanting to be full. The stimulation is intense, but Castiel doesn’t care, wanting to be connected to his mate. 

After several minutes of silence, Dean rolls over, burying his face in Daddy’s chest while reaching up for a wing. He can’t find one, but Daddy seems to know what he needs because a wing works its way into his grasp. Dean strokes the feathers while trying to work up the courage to ask what he needs to know.

“What is it, Dean?” He grimaces, liking that Daddy knows him so well but also not liking it. Sometimes he sees too much.

“Are you mad at me?” After all, he did push Daddy past what he wanted to do, and he even chained Daddy up. Did he cross that line that Lucifer kept warning him about?

Daddy sighs before pressing a kiss to the top of his head and hugging him closer, wings wrapping around them. “I wanted to wait until you were eighteen, but what you need is more important than what I want. You needed this, so no, I am not mad at you. Just, no more chains, understand?”

Dean giggles a little and shifts so that his head rest on Daddy’s shoulder. He’s warm and relaxed and oh so happy right now. “So I’m a good boy for you?”

“You’re my perfect, pretty boy,” Daddy promises with a light chuckle while running his fingers through Dean’s hair, making him shiver. He loves getting petted, and the good feelings give him the courage he needs to ask his other question.

“Did you mean it?” Please, please, please. He holds his breath waiting for the answer, praying he won’t be ripped apart. 

“Mean what, Dean?”

“You said that you love me,” Dean whispers, not able to look up at Daddy. If he says no, he has no idea what he’s going to do. Sure, he said it once, but he never said it again, one of the reasons Dean never said it again no matter how many times he considered it. 

Castiel stares down at Dean, shocked. He remembers saying that more than a year ago, the only time he’s said it out loud. Dean responded, but he never asked about it, so Castiel didn’t think he remembered it. Not wanting to overwhelm Dean, he just held it it, not saying it again. “Yes, Dean, I love you. You’re perfect for me, my mate, my lover,  _ mine _ . I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it.” A stupid concern he now admits, but at the time, he didn’t want to give Dean any more ammunition when trying to push Castiel into bed. 

Dean looks up at him, eyes wide with hope. “I want to hear it all the time, Daddy. I want you to say it every day.” He bites his lip before wiggling around enough so he can put his mouth next to Castiel’s ear. “I love you too, Daddy. Cas.  _ Mate. _ ”

Damn, hearing that does things to him. Castiel rolls so that Dean is pinned under him once again. “I love you.” He leans down to kiss his neck. “So perfect.” He scoots down to kiss his chest above his heart. “ _ My  _ baby boy.” A kiss above his belly button. “Mate.” Just above his dick, Dean letting out a whimper with each kiss. 

“Daddy, please, again.” Dean reaches out for Daddy, trying to grab anything he can, fingers tangling in feathers. When Daddy groans, he tugs again, this time getting Daddy to move up over his body. “Again.”

“Of course, baby boy.” His fingers reach around to play with Dean’s hole, still a little sensitive and wet with lube. Once he’s certain that Dean’s ready, Daddy eases his way into Dean’s warmth. “So, so good.”

“Daddy,” Dean moans, trying to pull him deeper. It stings a little, still raw from last time, but this time it’s soft and slow and loving. Daddy keeps kissing him and telling him that he loves him, and Dean starts crying because it makes him feel so good and it’s the only way to let the emotions out. 

Daddy reaches between them to rub a thumb over the head of Dean’s dick, making his hips buck which forces Daddy’s cock into his prostate. With a shout, Dean cums all over his chest, making their movements all slippery. Clenching his fists in Daddy’s feathers, he earns another groan before burying his face in Dean’s neck as he fills Dean with his cum. Wrung out, Daddy rolls to his side so Dean doesn’t get crushed then wraps them in his feathers. 

“I love you, my perfect, pretty boy,” Daddy whispers while cuddling Dean close, apparently not bothered by the sticky mess between them. Dean doesn’t like it, so he cleans them up with a spell before kissing Daddy on his heart. 

“I love you too, Daddy.” And from now on, he’s going to keep saying it. “I love you so much.”

“Good, because I’m never letting you go.” They kiss again before Dean shifts to get perfectly comfortable against Daddy. It might not have gone as he planned, but at least he got what he wanted. 

He got his Daddy.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And enter, a whole new cast of characters. Welcome to Hell.

Pacing his room, Mammon tries to figure out where the pulls on his power are coming from. All of his Dukes and Earls and so on have their own sources of power, so who could be pulling from him? Irritated, he lashes out to the side with his power, crushing the skull of the demon who happened to be standing there. Oh well. 

“Your Royal Highness?” another demon asks, cowering down to the floor when Mammon swings around to glare at him. “Is there something I can do for you?”

Growling, Mammon uses his power to slam the demon into the wall, watching unimpressed as blood splashes across the wall. He raises his fist to crush the demon’s skull, irritated to the point of killing before he has a new thought. “Actually, there is something you can do for me.” He releases the demon and watches as it scrambles to get on his knees.

“Anything you need, your Royal Highness.” Ah, he loves the smell of groveling in the morning. 

“Send me your minion.” No self respecting demon does any more work than absolutely necessary. “Then go visit Lilith and tell her that I’m calling a meeting of the Sins.” No one Sin is more powerful than the others, or so they say, but any one of them can demand a meeting which requires everyone’s attendance. Anyone who doesn’t wish to attend simply kills the messenger to display their irritation. 

The demon swallows hard before bowing his head down to the floor and scuttling away backwards and out of the room. After tracking down Glenn and dragging him to Mammon’s rooms, Patrick grabs a sword and leaves Greed’s Ring of Hell, muttering to himself. “Go to Lilith, he says. Tell her that there’s a meeting, he demands. Great. And if she doesn’t want to go, then it’s my head that’ll be missing.” He remembers Victoria’s skull splattered around the throne room and swallows hard. “Here’s hoping she’s in a good mood.”

Back in the throne room, Mammon keeps pacing around, trying to figure it out. None of his aristocrats are stupid enough to pull on his power, yet he knows-

“Oh.” He pauses when he remembers the simplest explanation. “Children." He had a couple of those. "The oldest would be… fourteen now? And the other… eight?” Mammon doesn’t really know, not overly interested in children until they can be of use to him. He raped the moms and kept them in Greed until they bore the whelps then handed them over to nursemaids. “But they were killed.” 

A footstep behind him draws his attention, and Mammon turns around to see Baserus, his second in command. “If I may remind you, your Royal Highness, we never saw the bodies of your sons. Whoever's army that was swept through and created mayhem. Once we could not locate your children, we assumed that they were killed and lost in the corpses. They could still be alive.” 

And given the chaos, there was no way for them to track down who the people belonged to, who's people took them. “Well, at least one of them is alive,” Mammon decides, pacing again, now that he knows there’s no threat. Baserus loves power, but he prefers to be hidden as it keeps him safer, so Mammon is safe enough with him around. “It is the only thing to explain the drains on my power. However, he does not use it as often as I would expect.” And he should have started using it long before now, eight at the latest. Perhaps it’s the younger brat that survived.

“He may not be in a situation where he needs it,” Baserus inputs, mentally debating how much to say. Mammon values his opinions, but that doesn’t mean Mammon won’t kill him in a fit of pique or irritation. “He might be living on Earth, as a human, his magic an unconscious reaction he doesn’t control.”

Mammon snorts, throwing himself down in his throne. “Humans are retarded, but even they know that a kid with wings and a tail isn’t normal.” He frowns, beginning to lose his patience with Baserus. Why have an assistant, an aide, if they aren’t useful?

Baserus scents the change in his lord’s pheromones and bows low to try and appease him while thumbing at the shield charm on his belt. Just in case. “Many demons who abduct children prefer to remove certain limbs to make hiding on Earth simpler.” 

A moment of silence, then a wall explodes, showering the room with shrapnel. Baserus steels himself, refusing to flinch and show any weakness. This is not how he is going to die. “If they mutilated my son,” Mammon hisses, eyes flickering with flames as he loses his hold on his shape, “then I will rip them to shreds.”

He doesn’t doubt it, but it seems a little overboard to Baserus. Mammon doesn’t even want children, only keeping the things when the bitches got pregnant because they could be valuable pawns or sources of power in the future. Perhaps there’s a little more paternal instinct in Mammon than his aide realized. “As you wish, your Royal Highness. Until then, is there anything that you wish for me to do?” Anything to take him away from a Mammon whose control is slipping?

“Yes. I have summoned the Sins to a meeting. I want to know if they know anything about this, about my sons potentially being alive.” At first he wanted to know if any of them were feeling drains on their power, curious if perhaps the angels had developed a new weapon, but now he wants to know if they’ve heard rumors. “You will watch over him,” he points to the pile of limbs and chains that Baserus thought was a body, not a still living demon, “and if the idiot I sent out doesn’t return from Pride, then you send him to Lust and so on down the line until all the Sins have been notified.”

Baserus eyes the pile of demon again. As long as it isn’t him facing the Sins. “Of course, your Royal Highness. As you command.”

\----------

Lilith eyes the demon Greed sent, curious. No one has called a meeting of the Sins in over two millennia, not since the carpenter’s son walked the Earth and they had to ensure the number of souls descending to Hell wouldn’t change. She always has the best ideas, but if Greed has something important, then she’s curious. “Did he tell you why he’s calling a meeting?”

The minion cowers in front of her, and Lilith is positive he’d be wetting himself if that was something he could do. Tying his little dicklet in a knot for ruining her afternoon delight was a stroke of genius. “No, your Highness, he did not. He simply told me to tell you that he’s requesting a meeting of the Sins.”

Requesting her perky, perfect ass. No one simply requests a meeting, not when the others can’t turn down the invitation. They never should have signed that contract without reading it more thoroughly. And fuck Lucifer for abandoning them for Heaven after tricking them into constraints on their powers. “Very well. You will tell him that I will be there.” 

“Yes, your Highness.” The demon stands up to bow low so that he can leave and return to Mammon with Pride’s answer. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Lilith raises her hand, freezing the minion in place. “I didn’t say you could leave, did I?” She smiles at the little whimper that she permits the demon to voice. “You can send a message without leaving.”

Sure enough, when Patrick doesn’t return within four hours, Baserus knows to send out Glenn to Lust.

\----------

“And so His Royal Highness, Lord Mammon of Greed is requesting a meeting of the Sins,” Glenn announces, once Lust’s demons have decided that he isn’t a threat. 

“A meeting of the Sins,” Asmodeus muses while running his fingers through his current plaything’s hair. “That hasn’t happened in a while. Although I guess it doesn’t matter how I feel since I can’t decline the invitation.”

Glenn wants to leave, but he’s not stupid enough to leave without permission. He’s not going to mess up like Patrick did; he’s going to make it back. So he stays quiet, waiting for Lord Asmodeus to continue. 

The Sin sighs before standing up to stretch, displaying his large wings and large erection. He smirks at the way the minion’s eyes widen at it’s size, more than a little shocked. Please, Asmodeus isn’t the head of Lust for nothing. “Thank you for delivering the message. Please tell Lord Mammon that I will await further details for our meeting.”

“Of course, your Highness.” Glenn bows, ready to leave, when a phenomenal scent reaches his nose, making his body thicken and rise in response. 

Tsking, Asmodeus makes his way off his dais, stroking himself even harder with each step he takes, dripping pre cum as he goes. “Trying to leave already? But you haven’t had a chance to experience all of Lust’s hospitality.”

Shaking a little, Glenn tries to step back, telling himself that he’s not attracted to dicks even as his body reacts to one. “Please, your Highness, I have another message to deliver.” Let him escape unscathed, please. 

“After I’m done with you.”

\----------

“You are going to Gluttony and delivering a message,” Baserus announces to the third messenger of the day. “Understand?”

Katie nods, hiding a wince. It’s a suicide job. Everyone in Greed knows this, but she can’t say no. That means an automatic death, and she might manage to survive Gluttony. Maybe. “Of course, Lord Baserus.” She holds out his hand and takes the key that will let her travel through to portals to Gluttony. Once she has it, she’s off, fingers crossed for survival. 

Beelzebub eyes the demon kneeling in front of him. A meeting will be boring, but he will attend since he has to. “Very well. Thank you for the message.”

Bowing her head again, Katie looks at the grotesque Sin on the throne. He really could stand to lose some weight. “Is there anything else you require of me, your Highness?” She wants out of Gluttony, now, but leaving too early will result in her death. Potentially with serious pain beforehand. 

“A decision.” She winces. With demons, a choice means picking the lesser of the two evils. “Do you leave, or do you stay?”

That doesn’t give her much to work with. Staying most likely means dying, and leaving means she’ll be alive. “Leave.” An hour later, possessing just enough energy to operate the portal, Katie stumbles out of Gluttony and back into Greed. It’s going to take her months to recover her energy, but at least she has that time. 

She’s alive. 

\----------

“Damn.” Baserus searches through the slave pens this time, not wanting to send another Greed demon to be ravaged. Sloth rarely attacks anything, but better safe than sorry. Snapping his finger, Baserus picks a weak Pride demon captured several months ago, barely strong enough for people to figure out his line. Snapping on a collar to ensure the slave obeys, disobedience being met with decapitation, Baserus sends the demon out.

“Pathetic.” The slave cringes. If Belphegor can summon enough energy to criticize him, he must really be a mess. “Now, leave.” The Sin closes his eyes and snaps his fingers, and two other demons step up to escort the slave out.

“Not so high and mighty now, huh?” The taller of the two servants kicks at the slave, trying to break a bone but not succeeding. 

“Pride demons always fall the furthest. Only angels fall further.” She takes a moment to draw an inverted pentagram on her chest in acknowledgement of Satan, their Lord. An old tradition that many stopped once he returned to Heaven, but she’s old fashioned. 

“I think we should have some fun with it,” the tall one sneers before aiming a kick at the slave’s ribs. It misses, the slave managing to roll away and run for the portal’s entrance. Belphegor’s servants give chase, but it gets lucky. “Damn it! You ruined my chance at fun.”

“Me?” She’d argue, but it’s not worth the effort. Shrugging, she turns around and heads back to the throne room. Hopefully there isn’t any work waiting for them there.

\----------

The slave shivers under his gaze as Leviathan studies him. “Mammon must have something interesting. I’d rather take it from him, but sharing will have to do.” At least until he knows enough to steal the new thing. 

“You don’t need anything else he has.” Clothed in just a silk robe, one shoulder sliding down her arm, Abaddon saunters out from Envy’s bedroom to drape herself across his lap. “You already got the best thing: me.” Mammon was a great lay and had plenty of things for her to wreck when she got angry, but Leviathan got… envious, so Abaddon decided to try something new. Why not?

“Yes, I have the best, but I can always want more.” Speaking of more, Leviathan pulls her head in for a kiss, ready for more already. When she snaps her fingers, he pulls away and looks over to where the messenger was only to see a mess of blood and bone. 

“It was trying to leave. It can’t do that without permission,” Abaddon simpers with a little smile, already pulling him back for another kiss. He’s a little unsettled, not liking such shows of power in his domain, but he doesn’t argue. As much as he wants to, Leviathan knows that Abaddon has more power than him, that she always will. That’s one of the benefits of being a Prince before a Sin, the residual power that puts her abilities above all but Lilith. 

Unless whatever has Mammon so concerned might work in his favor. 

One never knows. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to the boys. The demons aren't going anywhere, and they're going to cause lots of issues because demons, but they're aren't the stars of the show. There is still plenty of Cas and Dean to learn about, and Sam will support them the whole way, assuming Cas doesn't screw up again.   
> They're so cute! I write these characters, and still, they make me smile so much.

“So, now what?” Sam looks up from his book to eye his brother. “You finally got what you wanted from Cas, so now what? Anything going to change?”

Dean shrugs his shoulders, clearly no more sure than Sam. “Well, we get to keep having sex, but I don’t think anything else will change. I still have to train, and then there’s our lessons, so there’s that. Maybe he won’t get quite as mad when I spend extra time watching movies.”

Sam shakes his head while turning back to his book. “There’s no way he doesn’t get irritated by that. Even with us around, Castiel’s still a little more focused on work than anything else. Remember, before us, all he did was work.”

“I know,” Dean admits, “which is why I’m not too worried about anything changing too much." Cas is a man of routine, but… This is all new to him, so what does he know?

When he trails off, Sam looks away from his book again to study his brother. Castiel loves him, obviously, so what’s bothering him? Sam doesn’t care, Gabe probably doesn’t care, Balthy enables Dean, Lucifer’s giving him advice. 

But Naomi isn’t going to like this.

“Just relax. It’ll be fine.” Sam focuses on his book again, not wanting to see the pain on his brother’s face. “Just don’t let anyone change your mind.”

Dean huffs and storms out muttering, “Easier said than done.” He focuses on the kitchen because it might still be morning but it takes a while to make a great dinner. Although maybe he should train first. But he’s going to need time to make dinner… “Argh!!” Spinning around in circles, Dean shakes his head before going to train. It’s a normal day, so he’s going to do his normal thing which means training. 

Once he’s done and mostly drained of magic, Dean heads upstairs for a shower only to see Cas sitting on their bed grooming his feathers. “C-Cas? Are you okay?” A serious injury is the only reason he would come home early, and Dean rushes over to push Cas’ hands out of the way, scanning his body for blood. There isn’t any, but that doesn’t mean tha-

“Dean, relax.” A hand under his chin forces him to look up at Cas’ face which is smiling and shows no pain. “I’m just fine. Bartholomew is handling everything in Hell and can go without me for a day, so I decided to spend the rest of the day with my mate.” A little shiver passes through Dean at the reminder of their relationship. He  _ loves  _ hearing that from Cas. “You were planning on showering?”

Nodding, Dean pulls away so that he can remove his clothing. He considers drawing it out to be sexy for Cas, but he really wants a shower, so he just acts normal. “Do you need the shower too? I’ll go fast, I promise.”

Chuckling, Cas scoops Dean up in his arms, and Dean throws his arms around Cas’ neck because he doesn’t fit here as well as he used to, and he needs the extra support. “I was thinking that we could shower together. Save water, as humans put it.”

They don’t need to save water, so what is- Oh. Dean uses his tail to start stroking Daddy’s already hard cock. “Okay, Daddy.” He flutters his lashes with a little smile. “You want me all wet and dripping for you?”

Daddy growls and lowers his head to nibble at Dean’s neck, biting hard enough to leave marks that Dean’s going to wear with pride. They show everybody just how much Daddy loves him. “I want you loose and open for me,” Daddy announces as they reach the shower, “and then I’m going to wreck you until we’re both too tired for more.”

Dean moans at the idea, ass already clenching at the idea of having Daddy inside him again. He wants to feel that forever and ever. “Promise?”

Castiel looks down at Dean’s back, tracing his spine and getting a shiver in response. He denied himself so long, not doing more than touching, but now? Now that Dean is his forever? He can do what he wants. Grabbing a huge chunk of ass, Castiel squeezes and bends down to put his mouth next to Dean’s ear. “Promise.”

Making sure to monitor Dean’s reactions, not wanting to scare him, Castiel reaches for the darker side of him, the part that wants to see Dean cry from more than just an edging. “Why don’t you start by showing me what they taught you, hm?” Putting his hands on Dean’s shoulder, he applies pressure and watches Dean sink to his knees in front of him, eyes wide. “Suck me, Dean, now,” he orders, thrusting his hips forward to emphasize his point, leaving a smear of precum on Dean’s cheek.

Moaning again, Dean reaches up to grab his cock, but Castiel smacks his hands away. “I said suck, not touch.” Dean’s eyes flare wider at the slap and the order, lust blowing up his pupils, and he leans forward, mouth open, to obey. “Good boy.” 

Dean hums at the praise, the sensation rippling through Castiel’s body. Damn that feels good. He lets Dean stay in control for a few sucks and licks, but then Castiel rests his hand on Dean’s head and takes control. He pulls his cock all the way out before slamming it back in, Dean’s throat tightening in response around the head. 

When Dean chokes, barely able to keep breathing, Daddy lets out a moan, fingers tightening in his hair. The slight pain, the lack of air, the moan, it runs through him and makes Dean drip precum on the shower floor. He  _ likes  _ hearing Daddy like this, so he rests his hands on Daddy’s thighs and lets him do whatever he wants. 

Whatever he wants is a lot of slobbering and choking. Dean tries to lick at the head every time Daddy pulls back, but Daddy’s cock fills his mouth so much that it’s hard to focus on anything else except maybe how much Dean’s dick is throbbing, bouncing against his abs and needing a touch. But it’s all about Daddy now, tonguing the cock head, pulling out moans, making his fingers keep tightening and pulling his hair. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy.” A tug on his hair, pulling another moan out of Dean. Moaning, Cas orders, “Do that again, baby, boy, feels so good on Daddy’s cock. Your mouth is so warm and wet and perfect.” Several rougher thrusts, forcing their way into Dean’s throat and pulling out extra spit. 

Castiel smiles, rubbing a thumb over his boy’s chin, smearing the spit collecting there. “So pretty for me. Damn, Dean,” he pulls him closer to make him choke again, thrilling at the slight panic in Dean’s eyes, the nails pricking his skin. “You look so good doing this, your lips all puffy around my dick.” An image of Dean doing this to someone else, learning this somewhere else has a flash of jealousy ripping through Castiel. 

“Mine.” Growling, pissed, he clenches his hands around Dean’s head as his wings flare in a show of possessiveness. His hips snap forward and backwards, in and out of Dean’s mouth, as fast as possible. “Mine.” Only he gets to see Dean like this, drool dripping down his chin, tears leaving his eyes, lips stretched wide, dick hard between his legs. Only he gets to turn Dean into a mess only for his Daddy’s pleasure. “ _ Mine _ .”

To help make his point, Castiel pulls out of his boy’s mouth to spray his cum all over his face. Dean stays in place, eyes closed and mouth open, accepting it. He looks so wrecked, lips puffy, face covered, dick purple, but it’s not enough for Castiel, so he pulls him up and pushes him into the shower wall, wings closing around them. 

“You’re so good for Daddy,” he growls, and Dean gasps when Daddy’s teeth sink into his shoulder, hips bucking up into Dean’s ass. Even after cumming all over Dean’s face, after all the work Dean put into sucking him, and he’s still hard. Dean wiggles back, using his tail to stroke Daddy’s cock again since his hands are trapped. “You took everything Daddy gave you just like a perfect little boy.”

Dean blushes at the praise, tail stuttering before taking over the rhythm from his mouth and pulling another moan out of Daddy. “But you’re still hard.” It actually makes Dean a little sad, a little irritated. “Was I not good enough?” He might not have a lot of practice doing this with a real person, but he should be able to make his Daddy cum.

Now he’s nervous. What if all those demons were right? What if he isn’t enough? What if-

Daddy chuckles before sucking Dean’s shoulder over the same spot he bit, making Dean moan and focus harder on using his tail. “You’re more than good enough, baby boy. You’re too much.” Daddy’s hand runs down over his hip to grab his dick, making Dean’s hips buck into his fist. “I’m not still hard, I’m hard again,” Daddy explains, still moving his hand. 

Oh. Oh! That’s totally different. Smiling, Dean wiggles back into Daddy wanting to go even further, like they did last night. “Then fuck me, Daddy,” he demands, looking back with a smirk. Daddy’s eyes get darker as he growls and shifts his hips to rest his cock between Dean’s cheeks. 

“Are you sure about this, baby boy?” He rolls his hips, and Dean whimpers when he lets go of his dick and pushes his tail away. “Do you think you’ve earned it?”

Dean whimpers again because he wants his Daddy, wants that contact, and he shouldn’t have to ask for it. Daddy gave it to him earlier, gave it to him really hard, but he doesn’t want to ask for more, doesn’t want to look desperate. “Fuck me, Daddy.” It’s all he’s willing to say because he did enough begging last night. And with the cum still dripping down his face, the extra debauched look should push Daddy into doing it.

“If you say so.” Daddy grabs his ass, pulling it apart, thumb moving over his hole before he thrusts, filling Dean in one move. 

Dean lets out a shout as he tries to relax, but it’s hard. Daddy prepped him just a little with lube up in him, somehow, but without prepping his muscles, it hurts. Not too much, but enough that he can’t ignore it. “Too much, Daddy,” he moans, even as he bends over to push closer to Daddy. 

Castiel hears what his boy says and stops. As much as he wants this, he won’t permanently hurt Dean. But when Dean pushes back, Castiel takes that as his invitation to start moving. He thrusts his hips, small movements back and forth until he knows Dean can take more, and then he starts moving fully in and out, skin slapping together with each movement. “You can take it, baby boy, you can always take me.”

Dean throws his head back with a gasp, taking it. The sting of Daddy’s size, the punch of each thrust, rubbing the head of his dick against the wall, a fist around the base of his tail, it’s too much, but Daddy’s right. He can take it. 

Once he’s used to it, Dean wants more, and he demands it. “More, Daddy, play with my tail more, Daddy.” Daddy chuckles and squeezes once, but it’s not enough because it’s only once. “Daaaaddddyyyy!” he whines, needing more and demanding it, but words aren’t working. So he uses what Lucifer taught him and buries his fingers in the feathers in front of him.

Moaning, Daddy’s hips lose their rhythm and thrust even harder into Dean, hard enough he’s pretty sure he can feel Daddy’s cock in his throat. Dean wiggles his hips, pulling moans and irregular thrusts out of Daddy. These ones hit his prostate dead on, and that pushes Dean over the edge, shooting cum all over the wall in front of him, ass clenching down on Daddy’s cock still buried deep inside. “So good, Daddy.”

Castiel closes his eyes at the dual sensations, fingers still in his feathers and ass too tight around his cock. “Perfect little boy for Daddy,” he groans out, burying his face in his mate’s neck as he gives in to the pressure, cumming for the second time this night, filling his boy. Without something to keep him plugged up, Dean’s going to be leaking all over the place, smelling like Castiel, something that makes his jealousy settle down. 

“Such a good little boy.” Dean’s heart flutters at the words, smiling and relaxing back into Daddy instead of the wall. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” He wants to keep him inside for as long as possible, but he wants kisses more, so Dean spins in Daddy’s arms to nuzzle up into his chest. Daddy kisses the top of his head and closes his wings even closer around them. "Love you, Daddy."  _Mate._

“Of course.” He didn’t want to do this yet, but there’s no way that Castiel could say no to Dean, not when he was that persistent, that distraught. And now, he knows he can do what he wants, Dean taking everything he gave him. “Anything for you, Dean. And I love you, too.”

Anything for his perfect little boy, his mate.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the comments and the kudos you leave after reading. It really makes my day when I get those notifications. I might not respond to your comment, but I definitely read it.  
> What do you think about the demons? It's something new, so I'd love some feedback. I know where it's going, but I always love ideas from you all too. Thanks!!

Mammon sits on his throne on the dais and looks around at the seven empty thrones that comprise the rest of the circle. The one across from him, the largest and most ornate, hasn’t been occupied in too many thousands of years, not since Lucifer abandoned them for Heaven, the bastard.

Then again, what else can you expect from an angel?

A slight pop echos in the room, and Mammon looks up to see Lilith making her way up the dais and onto her throne, draping herself over the seat. With a display like that, she appears more like a succubus or a member of Lust’s line, not the leader of Pride. Then again, she is rather proud of her looks. Stealing Helen of Troy's countenance was a good idea.

“Mammon.” Lilith inclines her head in acknowledgment of the other Sin. She studies him but doesn’t see anything that tells her why he might have called this meeting. Nothing on Earth is causing issues serious enough for the Sins to care, and how would he know if there was something going on in Heaven? And if it’s about Hell, he should be yelling at the King, not calling together the Sins. General concerns of Hell are below them.

“Lilith.” He smiles to himself at the feel of her gaze running over him. She never could stand not know what was going on. “Eager?”

She glares and shifts to sit up straight in her chair, the very picture of irritation. “Simply curious. It takes a lot to justify calling us together, Greed, and I’m trying to figure out if we’re going to be ripping you apart at the end of this or not.” The Sins are not overly fond of people wasting their time, and they can always appoint a new demon to be Greed.

When he simply shrugs and gives her a small smile, Lilith sits back and does her best not to pout. That’s not becoming of a Sin. The others filter into the throne room to take their seats until only one is left empty. Standing in unison, the seven demons bow to the empty throne before taking their seats.

After a long moment of silence, Leviathan caves and looks over at Mammon. “Well, what the Hell is this about? You’d better have a damn good reason for dragging us out here.”

“Of course.” Mammon stands up and eyes the other Sins. “Recently, I have noticed a drain on my power, someone using my personal power instead of their own or that of our line.” Which is still technically his power, but semantics. “I called us together to make sure that no one else was experiencing a similar problem and to find out if perhaps this is a new weapon the angels are attempting to use against us.” He doubts it, but no Sin would act if their own interests were not at stake.

And it works. At the mention of angels even Belphegor manages to look a little concerned. “I doubt it,” Abaddon announces, throwing a leg over the arm of her throne to give Asmodeus an eyeful. Apparently Envy isn’t enough for her. “The angels aren’t stupid enough to attack us. None of them are strong enough.”

Beelzebub shrugs looking far more concerned. “The archangels are more than strong enough, and there’s rumors of a seraph that’s been working long enough his power levels rival that of the archangels. I wouldn’t want to face him, certainly not if they have ways of draining our magic.”

“They don’t.” Lilith waves a finger to slam Abaddon’s thighs together, the lingering benefit of once being a Knight. Or Queen, depending on who you ask. “The angels are smart, but they aren’t that smart. If they were, they'd have found a way to drain our magic long ago. There has to be a simpler explanation.”

Asmodeus chuckles, shifting in his throne before standing to stretch and give everyone an eyeful. A large eyeful. “Of course there’s a simpler answer. What the last time you sired a child, Greed?”

Mammon finds himself the center of attention, not his favorite place when the audience is comprised of beings as powerful if not more powerful than him. “About fifteen years ago, I had two, but they were killed in a raid on my Circle nearly ten years ago.” He glares at Abaddon who just smiles back at him, batting her eyelashes. He suspects but can't prove anything, and she knows it.

“Clearly, they weren’t,” Lilith announces, irritated. There was no reason for this meeting, just an announcement that Mammon can’t keep it in his pants or protect his territory well enough. He has gotten stronger recently, but perhaps it’s time to stage a coup, see if it really is possible to control two lines at the same time.

“So, who has my sons?” Mammon studies his siblings and looks for signs of weakness. He's pretty sure it was Wrath demons who attacked his territory along with the Greed demons, but there were plenty of others in the mess as well. Abaddon would be too obvious as the keeper of his kids, assuming she was actually the other attacker, so it must be whoever she trusted enough to have as her support. He doesn’t really care about having or raising kids, but he does care about something that can be used against him.

No one says anything, and everyone looks at everyone else. Asmodeus pays extra attention to Leviathan since he’s his least favorite and wanting things that others have is central to his Sin. But stealing something wouldn’t make him feel guilty though, so what does one look for? Boredom? “Do any of us have children in their Circles?” Knowing he doesn’t, Lust makes an example of himself anyway, showing the flash of bright blue magic that searches his line and proves that there is no one under eighteen.

Not to be outdone, Lilith raises her hand, a flash of green leaving her palm indicating that the youngest in her line is seventeen. Close, but still too old. The others provide flashes of blue like Asmodeus did, indicating no children. Mammon frowns but doesn’t challenge the magic, knowing it can’t be faked.

Raising a Sin’s child outside of its Circle of Hell won’t be easy, and there would have been signs earlier than this. The wards necessary to keep the kid’s magic in check and undetected would be sensed as soon as Mammon realized he needed to look for them, unless… but no, that’s not possible.

Asmodeus must have the same thought process because he asks, “What’s the last time there was a raid that resulted in children being taken?”

“Shit.” Mammon jumps up to start pacing as the rest of the Sins stare at him. “Shortly after the raid that I was told killed my sons, I heard about an angel showing up alone in my Circle. No one could tell me what he wanted since he killed the demons that saw him, the only proof he was there was the stink of angel magic.” And if he was taking children from Greed, that means the conspiracy against him is in his own Circle, not just the other Sins. Yeah, he knew, but confirmation is not always nice. 

Abaddon cackles, bending over to grab her stomach. “Greedy, greedy Mammon, and he lost his most important belongings to the angels.” He’s always wanted more power, so to see him having so many struggles brings a smile to her face.

Mammon glares, and Asmodeus raises a shield just in time to keep the blood from splattering on him. Of all of them, Mammon has always been the most susceptible to the proddings of Wrath. “It’s still just a guess. We need proof,” he announces, trying to stop the fight before it devolves into a battle. Abaddon still raises her hand to strike back, but a glare from Lilith has her lowering it with a glare of her own.

“So we get it,” Leviathan announces with a grin. “It can’t be that hard to get information from an angel. All we have to do is capture one and torture it for the information we want.”

Asmodeus shakes his head while lowering his shields. His outfit makes him look too good to risk it getting dirty. “Simple.” He smiles when Leviathan flips him off, picking up on the sarcasm. “What was the last time we captured an angel still living in Heaven? The ones on Earth won’t know anything useful.”

“So we get offensive,” Abaddon announces, fingers caressing the hilt of her daggers. “If we piss off the angels enough, they’ll come after us, and we trap them. Simple.” No sarcasm this time.

Mammon looks at the others, everyone nodding in agreement. They probably don’t give a damn about him getting his sons back, but they haven’t done anything directly against the angels in too long. They’ve stayed on the defensive, only reacting to raids, not attempting them in return, and perhaps the Sins are getting a little antsy. “I will send my demons to start harassing the angels on Earth. Petty, but it’ll get the angels’ attention.”

“No.” Everyone turns to face Belphegor because if he takes the energy to say something, he really means it. “Too risky.”

“Really?” Leviathan stands up so that he can pace, knowing the movement will keep eyes on him. “We let those pompous douchebags walk all over us simply because they’re seen as the ‘good guys.’ It’s a joke. Everyone’s heard of Castiel, Heaven’s longest serving warrior, and he tortures demons as cruley as we would an angel. It’s time for us to take revenge, to take back some of the power Lucifer stole when he abandoned us. I want to stop cowering, want a chance to leave my Circle to see Earth, manipulate some humans, maybe kill a few, without fearing an angel will do his damnedest to kill me. They should be afraid of us, not the other way around.”

Ringing words from a demon, but Asmodeus can’t deny that they’re effective. Humans these days are so much more open about their sexuality, and he could have so much fun on Earth if he wasn’t worried about an angel showing up to spoil it. “Perhaps he’s right. It can’t hurt to rile the angels, as long as we send out slaves and minions. Personally, I’d prefer to stay behind until we figure out how the angels will react.” He can wait another decade or so for a human orgy. He can be patient.

Lilith stands as she smiles, Leviathan sitting down in deference to her, she who could have ruled _all_ of Hell, could have been the reigning Queen, had she tried. It would have been a struggle, but everyone still knows that she could have. “If we do this, we need a plan that we all agree on. If we’re going to upset millennia of balance between Heaven and Hell, we need to know it won’t backfire on us and make things worse. Humans might be leaning more and more towards sin, but we’re still retaining fewer and fewer souls per year.” Death bed confessions are killing them.

Now Mammon stands, taking the floor. “We start with my sons. If they’re in Heaven, then that’s our way in. Once I can connect to them, my own blood, we’ll have a way in and a source of information. We just have to figure out where in Heaven they are.”

“And you’ll offer up your demons to figure that our, correct?” Abaddon stands to take the floor, but Mammon doesn't sit down, not willing to let her walk all over him. This is his meeting, he called it, even if the others have things to contribute. “They are your children after all.”

“Of course,” Mammon promises her, “and I’ll start with my Wrath slaves.”

Furious, Abaddon takes a step in his direction while pulling her dagger, but everyone freezes when Belphegor stands up. “Greed, Pride, plan. Greed attack. Trap angels. Torture. Steal boys.” He sits down when he’s done only to focus on poking his stomach fat. Sloth, really one of the more irritating Sins and with the most susceptible leader. Lilith hates Sloth, but there isn’t much point in trying to change his mind, not when he probably doesn’t have the energy to agree to anything else.

“While there are specifics to add,” Lilith admits, glaring around the circle until everyone else sits down and Abaddon sheathes her knife, “that sounds like enough of a plan for me. Everyone in favor raise your hand.” She raises her hand as the other five do as well, Belphegor's vote cast when he spoke. “Very well. Mammon and I shall plan what we can, and the rest of you will be advised once we’re done, understood?”

Abaddon looks pissed that she’s not involved, but she nods along with the rest of the Sins. Mammon dismisses them, the only one who can since he called the meeting, then turns to face Lilith when it’s just the two of them left.

“Well?” Lilith sits down, draping herself all over her throne like she had at the beginning of the meeting. “Aren’t you going to… _consummate_ our partnership?”

Chuckling, Mammon sits on his own throne making sure to spread his legs in such a way as to display what he has to the best effect. “Don’t feed me that shit. Everyone knows that’s just the line you use to get sex with a human.”

“Are you sure?” She rolls over to flash her ass and just a little glimpse of pussy at him. “They do say that Lucifer created me to be a companion. How do you know that this isn’t how I seal my deals?” To be fair, she’s not sure why Lucifer made her a her and not a him, but she never bothered to ask, not wanting to be disintegrated.

Because Lucifer left Hell to go fuck a man, so why would he care how Lilith gets her rocks off? He doesn’t say it though, not wanting to make her angry before they even start. Lilith doesn’t hold much appeal for him, he’d rather remove direct competition like Leviathan first, but Helen of Troy was the most beautiful woman in the world after all, and he can play along. Standing up, Mammon waves a hand to undo his pants then pulls his underwear down to sit under his balls, putting himself on display. He might not be Lust, be he’s still plenty hung. “Then let’s start planning.”


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and suggestions. I appreciate all the feedback and that you're all still reading.

Dean wakes up to find his ass more than a little sore and his nose buried in Cas’ chest. He’d prefer to be smelling his feathers, but beggars can’t be choosers. He’s more concerned with how he got from the shower to the bed. He came then kissed Daddy and the rest is a blur. After a quick sniff under his arm, Dean learns he doesn’t smell, so Daddy must have washed him too. 

“If you don’t stop squirming, I won’t be able to sleep.” The arms around his waist tighten and pull him closer to the warm chest. 

Chuckling, Dean wiggles even closer, putting his arms around Daddy’s back to finger the feathers. When Daddy moans, he smirks and starts stroking them with a little more purpose, but when Daddy rolls onto his back, his fingers are trapped, preventing him from teasing anymore. 

“We need to talk, Dean.” Cas nuzzles his neck before pushing on Dean’s chest so that he’s sitting up on Cas’ stomach. He looks nervous which makes Dean nervous. Did he do something wrong last night?

“What?” He tries to lie back down, lay himself over Cas’ chest so that he can hide his face and not see Cas’ face, but Cas won’t let him. “Is something wrong?”

Castiel sighs and rubs his hand up and down Dean’s thigh, something more to soothe himself than for Dean. “Last night, it was a lot.” He takes a deep breath, regretting that he didn’t discuss this with Dean before it happened. “I was rather harsh with you, and I want to make sure that you are okay.” It felt amazing on his end, and Dean appeared to be a willing participant and came, but that doesn’t mean it’s something that Dean wants to do again. 

Dean blinks at Castiel several times, and he can read the confusion all over his mate’s face. “I liked it. I  _ liked  _ making you feel good with my mouth, and after…” Dean trails off as his face flushes pink, spreading down to his chest where his nipples have tightened. Castiel looks down to see Dean’s dick twitching as well, a good sign that Dean isn’t just saying this to make him happy. “It kinda hurt, but I liked the pain.” He blinks a few times before turning worried. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No, of course not.” Castiel shifts Dean back to sit on his thighs while sitting up himself. “Anything you like is fine as long as it’s something you want to do and with someone you want to be with.” He feels like he’s giving Dean an odd, modified version of what he’s heard humans refer to as ‘the talk,’ but it’s what needs to be said. No matter how much he likes being in control, he doesn’t want to force anything. 

“So…” Dean runs his fingers along Castiel’s abs before they go up and over his chest but stop before connecting with Castiel’s wings. “Maybe not every time, but we can do it again?” 

“Anything you want, baby boy,” Castiel promises, moving his wing close enough that Dean’s fingers can make contact. He relaxes at the contact, sinking into Castiel’s chest at the same time. Castiel relaxes as well, grateful that his own needs didn’t damage his mate. Given that they  _ are  _ mates, their desires shouldn’t conflict, but that’s no reason not to verify. 

Dean plays with Cas’ feathers while doing his best to smell him and not get caught. Cas might like to do things rough and seems okay with it, but that doesn’t mean he won’t find getting smelled really weird. It’s one thing to do it during sex and another when they’re just lying here. But it helps him calm down and makes that little love spot in his chest feel even warmer than just sitting in Cas’ lap and playing with his wings. It was kind of intense, feeling that level of pain from someone who loves him, but it became pleasure so fast that it didn’t matter. 

And the pain made the later pleasure that much more intense which is why he wants to try it again, although he could do without the lingering pain. It’s like the humiliating things that Daddy makes him do, something he’s kinda ashamed of but something he really turns him on. Even the shane kinda turns him on. Thank God Daddy’s as weird about sex as he is.

After playing with the feathers long enough that one ends up coming free in his hands, Dean sits up to look at Cas again. “So… what are we doing today?” Normally, he’d be getting breakfast ready so that Cas can eat before going to work, to make sure Sammy eats at all, and to prepare himself for training, but after the last two nights, he feels a little off balance. Dean wants this, he wants to be closer to Cas, but he’s not sure if things are changing just sexually or more than just sexually. 

“Well, I assume it’s breakfast time, so why don’t we get dressed,” Cas suggests while standing up, holding Dean until his feet are on the floor, “and then I have to go to work. You have training to do, correct? But first.” Cas’ hand slips down between his cheeks to press a finger against Dean’s hole. He jumps slightly, very sensitive there, but then the pain’s gone. “Feel better?”

Dean nods, heading over to the dresser, trying to figure out which panties to wear today. It’s a normal day, so maybe a jock, but normal doesn’t mean he can’t try to feel sexy, so maybe not. “Thanks, Cas. It was a little uncomfortable.” Although he’s not sure that he wanted all of the pain to go away. He kind of likes having a reminder of what they did together last night. Maybe next time Cas won’t heal him quite so much. Interrupting his musings, a hand appears over his shoulder and picks up a pair of peach satin boy shorts, making the decision for him. 

“Turn around, baby,” Daddy says, and Dean does, looking down to see Daddy kneeling in front of him. When he taps on Dean’s ankle, he lifts his foot to step into the panties held out for him. Dean obeys the tap on his other ankle as well, and then Daddy pulls the panties up, kissing as he goes, one on his knee, one on his thigh, and one just next to his dick. “Good boy.”

Smiling at the praise, Dean ducks down to kiss Daddy on the cheek before moving away to pull on a tunic, holding one out to Cas. “Pancakes for breakfast?” Those are Cas’ favorite, and that seems like the best way to thank Cas for the kisses and last night and everything. 

“Of course.” Castiel presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s head, taking a moment to breathe in his scent. Although the smell of cherry pie is still dominant, there’s a hint of sandalwood there as well, the two mixing together instead of being layered together. His scent will most likely be similarly altered which means that any angel who comes in contact with him will know that they have been together. Hopefully they mistake mixing for the prior layering as he has no interest in explaining his situation to the garrison before coming up with an explanation for his mother. 

Naomi’s going to be furious. It’s one thing to adopt a demon and something else entirely to mate with one. 

“Great!” Reverting back to his childlike happiness, Dean beams up at Castiel while grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bedroom. “I can even make flavored pancakes now, with swirls,” Dean brags. “Sammy really liked the blueberry pancakes and said that the chocolate ones weren’t healthy, but those were my favorite. Can we have chocolate for breakfast?” He looks up at Castiel for a moment, eyes a little worried.

“You can have chocolate for breakfast,” Castiel assures him, pulling Dean into his side and putting an arm over his shoulders, “but it can’t be the main part of your breakfast. Or any meal,” he adds knowing that Dean can always find the loopholes when he wants. That’s how Castiel ended up with a little demon curled up in his bed when he returned from a failed raid nine years ago. 

“Okay, Daddy.” There’s a little glint in Dean’s eye that matches the teasing in his voice just before he elbows Castiel in the ribs and taking off down the hallway. Elated at the chance to play, Castiel runs after his mate, sliding around corners and jumping over railings until he manages to wrap his arms around his little mate before crashing into the wall next to the fridge. Drywall rains down on the laughing pair, not bothering them, at least until someone clears their throat, breaking into their little bubble of happiness.

“Can’t you two limit this shit to the bedroom?” Guilty, Castiel looks up to see a more than slightly irritated Sam glaring at him and Dean. “I don’t need to see my brother or my guardian’s junk or you two sexing it up ever again.”

Now confused, Castiel looks down to see Dean’s tunic flipped up to reveal panties that are more than a little tight in front. And there’s a tail slowly making its way up under Castiel’s tunic. When he raises an eyebrow at Dean, a little smile is his response before Dean buries his face in Castiel’s neck. 

“My apologies, Sam. I hadn’t realized that we had become so indecent.” He pushes Dean’s tunic back down while pulling his tail out and wrapping it around his own wrist. “Breakfast will be ready soon, if you haven’t lost your appetite.”

When Castiel teases him, Sam glares before stomping past the stupid couple. Do they really need to get all handsy outside of their room? Because if they do, Sam’s going to have to create a spell that’ll tell him what part of the house to avoid. It’s a big house, but sometimes, it’s just too damn small. “I want blueberry pancakes,” he demands while sitting at the table, wishing he brought his book with him. “You owe me.”

It takes a long moment, but Dean finally manages to say, “Of course, Sammy.” There’s a rush of cherry pie in the air, and Sam lets his head thunk down to hit the table. Maybe Gabriel will let Sam live with him for awhile, at least until these two manage to calm down a bit. There’s some whispering out in the hallway before there’s a pull of angelic magic as Castiel fixes the wall, Sam assumes, and then Dean’s cooking and Castiel sits at the table.

“What are you working on right now, Sam?” Castiel asks, looking genuinely curious. Sam glares at him for a moment, still irritated by the sex crap he just saw, but he gives in because he likes talking about his research. Except his main project really is figuring out how to destroy a seraph in case Castiel does something stupid and hurts Dean. Again. They might be mates, but that doesn’t mean Castiel will never mess up. Again.

“I’ve been looking into how to reduce the smell of sulfur when using demonic magic.” That’s his secondary project now because as Dean uses it more and more, Sam realizes just how much he hates the stench of sulfur. And the less demonic he and Dean seem the next time Naomi comes over, the better. She’s going to lose her mind when she realizes what Dean and Castiel are doing, and Sam’s going to do whatever he can to help Dean manage her irritation. “Depending on what I end up finding, I might be able to reduce the smell of sulfur in the demon’s scent as well.”

Castiel cocks his head at Sam, trying to figure out how to respond. At this point, after years living in Heaven, there’s very little sulfur left in their natural scents, but perhaps Sam is more sensitive to it than Castiel is. “Do you think you’ll be able to do that? Reducing the smell of magic is possible, angels have done it with natural crystals and herbs for millennia, but I only know one angel whose scent changed outside of the changes due to taking a mate.” Lucifer is always the exception to the rule. 

Sam shrugs while getting more comfortable in the chair, settling in to discuss. He and Castiel become absorbed enough in their conversation that it’s a surprise when Dean shows up with three plates of pancakes. He can smell his blueberries, and Dean and Castiel seem to have chocolate. That really isn’t the best food for breakfast, but if Castiel isn’t going to make him eat something healthier, Sam isn’t going to make an issue of it. 

However, when Dean tries to sit down in Castiel’s lap instead of his own chair, Sam is more than willing to raise a fuss until Dean takes his own chair. No sappy stuff allowed at the table, not at all. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday. Finally. Hope this is a good way to help start your weekend. And Supernatural is back on tv (or the internet if you don't have tv) finally!! I hate the breaks.

“You know, for a demon, you really don’t smell much like one.”

Dean spins on the ball of his foot and throws a lance of fire at the person behind him. Sam keeps mocking him for freaking out, laughing as he reminds Dean that no one unfriendly can get through the wards, but Dean doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to die or be taken again. When the fire slams into the wall, it lights up the room enough for Dean to recognize Gabe. “What the hell are you doing? You should know better than to sneak up on me.”

“Just testing you,” he teases while playing with the lollipop in his mouth. “You’re my nephew, my family, and that means you get teased.  Nice shot with the fire, by the way. Someone who’s coming off their vacation might not have been so lucky.” Gabe smirks before sniffing the air, almost looking like a dog. “Why do I smell sulfur?”

“Because that was demonic fire, not angelic,” Dean admits, bracing himself for the anger and disgust, but it’s for nothing. 

“Wondered how long it would take. There’s no way someone as curious as you didn’t give in and experiment.” Gabriel cocks his head to study the demon staring him down. There’s a lot of spirit in the kid, not to mention magic, and he’s very glad that Dean’s on Heaven’s side, not Hell’s. He wouldn’t want to face Dean for real on the battlefield. 

Then he sniffs again because something’s bugging him about Dean’s scent. It’s the same, mostly cherry pie with a hint of sandalwood, but it’s less layered and more… mixed? “Naomi’s going to be pissed.” Now Dean cocks his head, confused. “When she realizes that you and Cas are mates. She’s still not the biggest fan of Michael accepting Lucifer back, and she’s gonna lose her shit the next time she visits you guys.” 

The boy, no, the _demon_ , glares at him, eyes flaring wide as a few black feathers appear in his tight fist. Greed. “I don’t care. Cas is mine, and no one can take him from me.” 

Unsettled, Gabriel takes a step back only to freeze when Dean’s eyes track the moment, locking onto his foot. He tenses up, instincts rising up to protect him in the face of danger. “No one’s going to take him from you.” No angel is that suicidal, not even a pissed of mother who disapproves of a mate. “They just won’t be very happy.”

Head cocked to the other side, eyes a little empty, Dean continues to study the archangel before shrugging and looking down at his hand, noticing the feathers for the first time. “Well, even if she tried, I’d find him and get him back. If I did it once, I can do it again.” When he looks back up, his eyes are bright and normal looking again.

Gabriel chuckles, relaxing once Dean relaxes and crosses the room to throw his arm around Dean’s shoulders. “If anyone can do that, it’s you. But, enough of the serious stuff. Let’s have fun today, celebrate you getting Cassie for yourself.”

Dean blushes and looks down at his feet while letting Gabe usher him out of his workout area. “He’d already been mine, really. He’s my mate, so he’s always been mine even if we weren’t sleeping together. We don’t have to do anything special.” Now that Gabe mentions it, Dean’s sure that he could come up with something special, but he’s not sure what to do. What exactly says ‘thank you for giving into me when I practically sexually assaulted you so that we could have sex and then not being mad about it?' Dean has no idea.

When Gabe laughs at him, Dean blushes even harder before elbowing him hard in his ribs. “You do whatever you think will make Cassie the happiest. That means new panties, right?”

Can the body run out of blood because blushing too much? “I guess,” he admits with a little shrug, “but I still have training to do, and I need to make dinner.” If the whole point is to do something nice or extra special for Cas, then not having dinner ready on time isn’t a good idea. 

“Seriously?” Gabe tugs on Dean’s arm, forcing him to look up at the angel. “You train more than angels who are actually training to fight demons train. And on top of that, you’re training your demon magic. You’ve earned a break, especially after finally mating with your mate. So, let’s go down to Earth, get you some new stuff, and get you back in time for dinner. If all else fails, we can bring dinner back with us.”

Dean hesitates, not sure if he really wants to serve something he didn’t make on a special night, but it’s worth it. Besides, he has an idea that he wants to try, and he needs access to Earth if he’s going to carry it out. “Alright. But you have to take Sammy with you tonight then.” After what happened this morning, making sure Sam won't have to listen to them again is the least he can do.

When the angel tenses up, Dean looks at him, confused, but his face is blank, not sharing anything. “Want a little extra privacy tonight?” he asks, smirk covering his face once again. Although he hasn’t met his mate yet, Gabriel knows that recently mated mates tend to need time to themselves for their bond to solidify, and that tends to involve a lot of sex. It took more than a month for the smell of sex to leave Mike and Luci’s house once Luci came back from Hell. It sucked. 

“Yes, please. If Sammy has to hear or smell us again, he’ll probably hurt one of us, or run away,” Dean admits, smiling when he remembers hearing Sammy’s head hit the table this morning. He had a red mark on his forehead for the rest of breakfast, and it took everything Dean had not to point it out. Then again, he was also a little distracted playing footsie with Cas while eating. 

“Of course. I’ve got plenty of room at my place.” To be honest, Gabriel’s a little surprised that Sam managed to stick around even for a few days. Cassie and Dean have been dancing around each other for years, and he’s surprised that Cassie’s neighbors didn’t feel the magic shock that tends to erupt when mates come together for the first time. Maybe it didn't happen, what with Dean being a demon, not an angel.

Then again, these two have been living together for about nine year and sharing a bed, semi-platonically, for six. Perhaps they created and solidified their bond then even without penetrative sex. Makes sense, especially given the purity of a child’s love, even one that knows more than a little about sex. 

“So, we can go visit Earth?” Dean starts to focus on his need to please Cas, to find something for him that’ll make him super happy and horny, so that he can convince Gabe to leave the magic draining bracelet behind yet again. 

“Don’t.” A hand lands on the back of his neck, and Dean tenses up before shoving his need to escape into Gabe, throwing the archangel into a wall. A glowing sword appears in his hand, and Dean summons his own from the training room on his right, ready to defend himself. He waits, not wanting to hurt the angel so waiting for him to make the first move.

They both eye the other, eyes the only things moving until Gabriel straightens up and puts his sword away with a little laugh. “You’re very subtle about using that magic, but I caught one eventually. Although you told me not to use the bracelet, every time I got home I reminded myself that I had to use it next time. When I realized I never used it, I figured something else had to be involved, and demon magic was the only thing I could come up with.” 

Dean looks ashamed for a moment before stiffening up and facing Gabriel head on, impressing the angel. “It made me feel sick, and I wasn’t going to abuse my magic on Earth, so I made you stop.” He keeps his eyes on Gabriel who nods in acknowledgement of the explanation and that it’s not an apology. 

“Fair enough. I’ll keep leaving it behind as long as you keep behaving,” Gabriel offers while wondering if he even has a chance here. Although knowing that a demon is using its magic on you reduces the magic’s impact, there’s always the possibility that Dean is strong enough for that not to matter. “Deal?” He holds out his hand, and Dean takes it and shakes right before Gabriel flies them down to Earth. 

“Where do you want to start?” Gabriel asks, eying the stores around where they landed. He loves the ‘red light’ district, all the chances to find something interesting or special for himself. Human ingenuity amazes every time he visits Earth. Balth mentioned an extra, extra large toy the last time he visited Earth, and Gabriel’s very intrigued.

“Um…” the boy looks down, still embarrassed even after the large number of times Gabriel’s been shopping with him. “The adult stores, I think. I want something new for a new idea I had.” 

Well, now Dean has his interest, not the humans and their inventions. “Alright.” He casts a quick spell, making Dean look older, then leads Dean into the nearest store. “What are we looking for?”

“Blue lace panties,” Dean announces, already heading over to that section of the store, following his nose to find them, “hopefully ones that match Cas’ eyes.”

Gabriel smirks, flipping through the offerings. Cassie certainly managed to land himself a good one, and he only hopes that his mate will be half as well matched to him. If he has one, that is. “What about these?” He holds up a pair of cheeky panties that have lace in the front but just straps in the back, leaving plenty of room for his tail. A blush and a nod. 

“Now, stockings.” Gabe raises his eyebrow at Dean, but he ignores it to head for the stocking display. He has a picture in his head, an idea that he wants to try out, and he’s not going to let his embarrassment get in the way. Gabe can tease all he wants, but it’s worth it to make Cas happy. 

“What color?” 

Dean shrugs while flipping through the offerings. He wants to match as much as possible, but there’s no guarantee that it’ll be an option. “Blue again, but if it doesn’t match well, then probably black.” Black looks good with everything, 

A package appears in front of his face. “It’s your lucky day. Although, you do know you can probably change the colors yourself if you need to.”

Right. Another blush because apparently that’s all Dean can do today. “Thanks.” He leaves Gabe behind to study the rest of the lingerie and manages to find a babydoll that falls just below his balls and has small enough cups that his pecs fill them out properly, nipples scraping against the lace and tightening up. Lastly, a garter belt to add even more lace to the outfit and to help keep his stockings up.

“Dressing to impress?” the cashier asks as she rings up all of the items including the massive tub of lube that Gabe tossed in at the last minute. 

“Special occasion,” Dean announces, watching as the woman blushes when she meets his eyes. He stands up a little straighter and smiles at her noticing that she blushes even harder. Maybe Cas isn’t the only one who thinks he’s a little pretty. He smiles at her when he takes the bag and heads out of the store, Gabe trailing behind him.

“Someone has an admirer,” the angel teases, elbowing Dean in the side, getting a smack to the chest in response. 

“She was just being nice,” Dean counters, not sure if he really believes that someone other than Cas finds him attractive. After all, he's still missing his wings. 

“Seriously?” Gabriel stops walking and pulls Dean over to the side so they’re out of the way of others walking. “Do you have any idea how attractive you are? Hell, if you wanted to star in porn or be a model, you’d be rich and famous. Well, on Earth at least.” How does the boy not realize his appeal?

“Um…” Dean looks down, foot scraping against the concrete. “It’s not like people tell me that all the time, and I’m not around people who’d flirt with me, so how would I know?” 

The boy has a point, but Gabriel still feels like he’s missing something. Either way, it’s enough of an explanation for him, so he doesn’t keep pushing. “Good point. Anything else?”

Dean still doesn’t look up, foot still playing against the ground. “Well, I saw something that I want to try, and we have to go to a normal clothing store.”

Something he wants to try? “Alright.” With tomato red cheeks, there’s no way that Dean’s going to explain himself, so Gabriel just flashes them to a mall into a Kohls. “Are we heading to the men’s or the women’s?”

“Men’s.” Well, that wasn’t what he expected, but he keeps his questions inside no matter how much he wants to ask. No matter how much he might want to ask, if Gabriel embarrases Dean enough that they end up going home, Cassie will kill him for ruining his mate’s day. So he stays quiet and focuses on a new lollipop instead. 

“You want to be a lumberjack?” Gabriel studies the tee shirt, flannel shirt, leather jacket, and jeans. “Is there a point to this?” He knows he shouldn’t push, but he can’t help himself now. If Dean wants to cover up his lingerie with human clothing instead of an angelic tunic, there’s stuff that looks a lot better than this.

Dean sighs and finally meets Gabriel’s eyes. “It’s about contrast. ‘Bad boy’ on the outside, but pretty underneath. I saw it while watching tv. And I like this stuff.” He traces the plaid pattern of the flannel in Gabriel’s hand without even looking at it. “I like the pattern.”

Well, there’s no accounting for taste. “If you want. Let’s go make sure that it fits.” 

And does it fit. For whatever reason, the clothes give the boy a little swagger, walking out like a badass, exactly like he said he wanted to. The clothes also highlight the fact that his legs are more than a little bowed. Gabriel opens his mouth to make a crack about Dean riding Cassie a little too much but stops when he sees the nerves making the kid’s hands shake. No matter how strong, confident, and mature the kid might seem, he’s still just a kid. 

“Looking good, Dean. Definitely very human badass, ready to take out the monsters.” He walks a circle around Dean, looking him up and down to check for things to improve, keeping Cassie in mind. “All you need is a pair of boots and you’ll be ready to go.”

“Really?” Now that he’s wearing clothes that he wants to wear instead of the skinny jeans and polo that Gabriel put him in, there’s more confidence on his face, but apparently it’s still not enough. 

“Really. Cassie isn’t gonna know what hit him.” Gabriel pushes the kid back into the dressing room to put on the other clothes then walks him through the men’s department until he has enough clothes to last him a month without doing laundry. There’s no rule saying they have to wear tunics in Heaven. Based on how he’s taken to cooking, Gabriel wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Dean can do laundry pretty well. 

“Thanks, Gabe,” Dean says, bags in hand, once they return to Cas’s house. “I appreciate all the clothing.” He’s already planning what he’s going to do to prepare for tonight, grateful that he has some meals mostly prepared in the fridge since both he and Gabe forgot to get something from a restaurant. 

“Of course.”  Gabriel nods at Dean, leaving him behind muttering to himself about food as he heads for the library. Inside, he watches the boy crawling along the table to move between three large books on the table, muttering to himself. Clever, smart little thing.

“It’s rude to stare.” The boy keeps moving along the table, taking notes, not really acknowledging the angel yet still taking to him. 

“Not staring, just being impressed,” Gabriel counters while making his way into the library. “I also come bearing a gift.”

That gets the boy’s attention, looking up at him with a little frown. “Gift? What do you mean?”

“You come with me, and you can have dinner and sleep without dealing with excessive pheromones and sex noises.” He smirks at the groan that comes out of Sammy’s mouth. “Sounds like you might be interested.”

“Very. Do I have to leave now?” Sammy looks down at the books on the table then at several others stacked nearby. “I’m working on some stuff.”

“If we’re out before Cassie gets back, he can’t tell you to stay,” Gabriel offers, and the kid scampers down off the table to gather a few books and some parchment. Gabriel considers telling him that he has a library too, but he decides to leave it as a surprise. 

“Then let’s go now.” Sammy pokes him in the side, and Gabriel scoops him up and flies back to his house. 

“You can sleep here,” Gabriel shows him one of the guest rooms, “and this is my room,” he moves past quickly since it isn’t that interesting, “and here’s the library.”

“It’s not as big as Castiel’s,” Sammy announces while wiggling out of Gabriel’s arms to wander around, “but it’s still really impressive.”

“Thanks.” Talk about a backhanded compliment. “Shall I assume that you’ll spend most of your time in here?” For some reason, that bothers him a little which makes no sense since he wasn’t planning on doing anything except offer the kid some food and a room. 

“Yep.” Sammy settles down in a chair, opening a book on the table in front of him. “Just let me know when dinner’s ready, and I’ll be out.”

From how Dean complains, Gabriel knows he’ll be pulling the boy out of the library to eat, but he can manage that. “Until then.” He waits a moment, looking at Sammy long enough to remember the way he looks studying, wrinkles appearing between his brows as he frowns, already sucked into his studies. 

Just what the angels need, another demon with an angel a little too interested in him. 


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them. I love them so, so much.

“Evening Dean,” Castiel greats his mate as he comes home from work. When he doesn’t get a response, his hand rests on his sword as he moves deeper into the house. Not in the kitchen, no sounds of training, but he finally finds him back in their bedroom. “Dean?”

His mate jumps and turns around with wide eyes. “Cas! You’re home.”

“Yes, I am.” He studies the clothing his mate is wearing, a tee shirt, jeans, and a long sleeve flannel over the tee shirt. This is something new, and he’s not quite sure how to react or how he feels about it. And he hopes he doesn’t show that because he doesn’t want to scare Dean away from doing something he likes. “Gabriel take you shopping today?” The more he sees it, the more it grows on him.

“Yeah, we went to the mall today because I wanted to try something.” Dean looks down at his booted feet, not meeting Castiel’s eyes. He shouldn’t feel the need to hide anything, but Castiel knows that it’ll take time for Dean to learn that. “I keep seeing this look in movies and tv shows, and I wanted to try it. Even though there isn’t really space for my tail, I’m making it work, and I like it better than the tunic.”

“Then you should wear this.” Castiel wraps an arm around his mate to pull him in for a hug and a kiss to the top of his head. “I like it.” Whatever makes his mate happy, he likes. 

“Thanks.” Dean smiles as he sinks back into his mate’s embrace. He was so worried that Cas wouldn’t like it, that it’d be too human, too manly compared to the tunics and panties, but he still likes it. And the panties are still there, even if Cas can’t see them right now like he can under the tunics. “Are you ready for dinner?”

“Of course.” Cas steps back to just take Dean’s hand to lead him back to the kitchen. “What do you have planned?” 

“Nothing too fancy, just spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.” Italian food is Sammy’s favorite thing, so Dean’s making it to apologize for the mess that morning and just in case Gabe can't convince Sammy to spend the night at his house. And he’ll always appreciate the leftovers. 

“Simple is just fine,” Cas assures him with another kiss to the top of his head. “Everything you make is perfect.”

“Except for the ice cream,” Dean admits, remembering the numerous failures he’s had trying to get it right. He’s never gotten it right, so he’s been talking Cas into picking it up from Earth on his way home from Hell. As long as he gets his ice cream, he doesn’t really care where it comes from. “That never quite worked out for me.”

Castiel laughs while scooping Dean up in his arms to put him on the counter for a long kiss. He doesn’t need ice cream, not when his mate’s lips are this sweet. When he pulls back, he smiles at the look on his mate’s face, eyes wide, lips swollen and open as he pants for breath. Beautiful, and he wishes he had a camera to take a picture to hang in their room. “Beautiful, baby boy, so beautiful for me.”

It takes a moment for Dean to recover from the kiss, and even then, it just transfers into a deep blush as he looks down at his lap. “You’re beautiful too.” He swings his feet for several moments before looking up at Castiel, cheeks still a little pink. “Can I make dinner now?”

“Of course.” Castiel backs up enough to let his mate off the counter to work his magic, literally, making ingredients and dishes dance around the kitchen until two perfect plates are sitting on the table, silverware and napkins set out, candles lit for some ambiance. “It’s perfect, Dean.” He looks so tough and manly with his new outfit, but he still has the soft, loving part of him inside, and Castiel really likes the contrast in his mate. “Smells wonderful.”

“Thanks!” Dean beams over at Cas, never tired of compliments on his cooking. It’s also nice to see him super happy about something that isn’t hamburgers. “How was your day?”

“Not bad. Still busy down in Hell, there’s always demons to get information from, but there are fewer and fewer grumbles about you living with me.” That’s really all that matters to Castiel. He’s used to his work, has been doing it far too long not to be, and that gives him plenty of time to focus on other things while working. “Eventually they will all fade away, but I’m afraid it’ll take longer than I’d like.”

Dean shakes his head while nibbling on the garlic bread. “You can’t expect them to accept me right away. They’ve been told their entire, really long lives that demons are bad, not to be trusted, evil. Expecting them to be okay with their super, wonderful Commander living with a demon right away isn’t going to happen.” He might wish that they would, but he’s too realistic to expect anything else. 

Castiel understands his point but still lets out a sigh. “Perhaps, but we’re angels. If we truly believe ourselves to be better than demons, then we must  _be_ better than them. One of those ways we can be better is by accepting people more easily than demons. It’s small things that can make a difference between being a good person and a bad one, and sometimes, species has nothing to do with it.”

Frowning, Dean tries to understand what Cas is saying. “So, angels are supposed to be better than demons, but species isn’t as important as behavior?”

“Exactly. And that’s why although you’re a demon, you can fall in love, be focused on training so you can help others, want your brother to be able to defend himself if you’re not around, and so on.” While he wasn’t expecting to discuss anything quite so deep over dinner, he doesn’t mind this conversation either, especially if it helps them feel better about the shit people are going to give them. “People get too sucked into the idea that just being an angel makes you good and being a demon makes you evil.”

They continue their conversation throughout the meal, debating good and evil in general, but Castiel ends the conversation when he sends Dean back to their bedroom as he does the dishes. He hopes that Dean has a moment to relax and get comfortable in the room while alone so that they can spend the night following up on their morning activities. 

Instead of relaxing, Dean is pacing around their room, trying not to collapse into a puddle of nerves. He’s wearing the panties, stockings, and babydoll that he bought earlier, and while he knows that Cas won’t hate them, he wants Cas to love them. Dean’s going to dance and strip for Cas then he wants to ride him until they’re both screaming, but he needs Cas to work with him, wants Cas to want it as much as he does. 

Focusing on building his courage, Dean curls up in the chair in the corner. He has plenty of good memories in this chair, humping Daddy’s leg to cum, holding himself up in Daddy’s lap so they can grind together, and more. The memories make him feel better about his plans for the night, better enough that when Castiel walks in to see his mate slumped comfortably in the chair, legs spread in a rather lewd manner. 

“Looking comfortable.” Castile walks over to lean down and press a kiss to his mate’s lips before pulling back with a smile. “Do you have plans for tonight?” They’ve been doing this for years although last night was the first time they went so far, and although Castiel prefers to be in charge, he’s willing to let Dean have his way if he has plans. 

“Yep.” Dean gets up to change their positions, pushing Castiel down into the chair. His cheeks are bright red again like they were in the kitchen. “No touching the dancer. And no chains this time, I promise.” The last time he said that, he was trying to trick Daddy, and he wants to make it clear that there are no tricks this time. 

Castiel holds onto the arm of the chair, trusting that the chains aren’t there because he locked them up in the very back of his armory before flying over to his brothers’ house and knocking the shit out of Lucifer for enabling such a shitty plan. “No touching.”

“Good.” Dean leans in like he’s going to kiss Daddy only to move past his face to nibble the curve of his wing before backing up with a smirk and a wink. He runs his hands down his chest to play with the belt buckle, pulling it down just enough to flash a little skin before reversing course and pulling off the flannel instead. 

Taking a deep breath, Castiel does his best not to shift in his seat, finding this dance more erotic than the ones his boy did before. There’s more confidence in his eyes, and the added layers give him more to play with, increasing the anticipation and tension. This is going to be well worth the wait. 

Next, his boy spins around to show off his back, broad shoulders and narrow waist, and then he bends over, emphasizing his ass. He wiggles it as he focuses on unlacing and removing his boots before backing up and squatting enough to rub and gyrate his ass all over Castiel’s crotch, learning by touch just how much Castiel enjoys what he sees. 

“Such a beautiful little boy for me,” he murmurs, voice low and husky with need as he bucks his hips to drive his cock into the softness of his mate’s ass only to get a slap on the wrist, literally. 

“No touching, no moving,” Dean reminds Daddy with smile looking back over his shoulder. He likes knowing that Daddy wants him so much that he can’t help but touch. Just feeling his daddy’s eyes on him has his body heating up, so although this was his idea, Dean’s starting to regret it a little because he wants to touch Daddy’s cock, now. 

Keeping his back to Daddy, nerves overpowering need, he strips off his shirt before grinding his ass down again. Daddy moans as the sight he presents, all deep and needy, so Dean turns around to watch, eyes widening at the sight.

Daddy’s wings are all fluffed out, stretching high above his head and brushing the ceiling. They’re matched by the rock hard cock slapping up against his belly and leaking across his abs, two undeniable signs of Daddy’s arousal. He must like what he sees.

“So beautiful, baby boy.” Castiel’s hands clench on the chair over and over as he tries not to touch his mate. The gentle beauty hidden by the manly attire is a lovely contrast that makes him wonder just what else his mate has buried deep inside. The dark blue lace highlights the perfect creaminess of Dean’s skin, the cups emphasizing the muscles in his chest, hem flirting with the waistline of his pants. 

Blushing at the praise, Dean’s fingers fumble with the belt buckle, and he gets quickly frustrated when he can’t get it undone to show Daddy the rest of what he’s wearing. Glaring at the offending metal, he thrusts his hips closer while meeting Daddy’s eyes. “Undo it,” he demands, wanting the jeans off, now.

While he wants to see what’s underneath, Castiel can’t help playing with his boy, reminding him just who is in charge. Clicking his tongue, he shakes his head. “That’s not how good boys ask for help, is it, Dean?” He works to keep his voice even and steady like he spoke while teaching Dean history, doing his best to keep his arousal out of it. 

Dean lets out a frustrated whimper while his hips twitch at the commanding tone directed at him. He might be the one in charge of the dance, but it doesn’t take much to remind him who’s really in charge. “Please, Daddy, please undo it. I want you to touch me. I want you to fuck me. I want to ride you until we both get to cum.” Shaking with need, Dean waits with closed eyes and bated breath to see what Daddy decides to do. 

Instead of undoing his pants, Castiel scoops his mate up and places them on the bed with a flap of his wings. Once they’re settled, he leans in to kiss his mate deeply, licking around his mouth, sucking on his tongue while he waves his hand to remove the pants and belt. When he ends the kiss, Castiel sits back on his heels to study his mate below him. 

Wide eyes, swollen lips, and heavy pants just like before dinner. To make a pretty picture beautiful, his hips are twisting and thrusting while his dick strains against the panties keeping it trapped. How in Heaven did he get so lucky to have this boy as his mate? “So pretty for Daddy.” Castiel runs a finger under the strap of the lingerie before tracing the top of the panties. 

Dean moans at the featherlight touches, body twisting and thrusting to try and get more of them. Daddy separates his thighs to settle between them, rubbing his fingers over Dean’s entrance. Planting his feet on the mattress, Dean uses the leverage to thrust his hips into Daddy’s fingers, helping him prepare his body even faster. He wants Daddy inside him, now.

“Please!”

At the cry, Castiel shifts his hand from the warmth of his mate’s body to the hardness of his own, lubing his cock. Lowering his face down to bury it in his mates neck, Castiel lines up their bodies and thrusts, seating himself fully in Dean’s ass. Both cry out at the pleasure, from being full and being encased, arms winding around them so they can hold their mate as close as possible. The position hinders movement, but Castiel doesn’t mind. 

Using his elbows for leverage, Castiel starts moving his hips, thrusting as far as he can, pulling halfway out and back in. It’s enough for both of them, moans and groans leaving their lips with each movement. Dean’s eyes are screwed shut, but he still manages to find Castiel’s lips, and they kiss between gasps for breaths, wanting as much contact as possible. 

So, so good, Dean thinks, wishing he had the breath to shout it for Daddy to know. Moving his hips into Daddy’s, holding him, using his tail to stroke his wings will have to be enough. Especially since Daddy’s cock hits the right spot every thrust, leaving Dean a whimpering mess barely able to focus enough to keep kissing Daddy. 

Castiel’s having similar issues, the tight, warm heat of Dean’s ass driving him out of his mind with pleasure. The whimpers and kisses are just the cherry on top. Focusing on his mate’s prostate, Castiel thrusts as hard as possible, shoving his boy over the edge. His cry echos off the ceiling, ass clenching down over and over on Castiel’s cock, preventing him from pulling out. The extra pressure is all Castiel needs to reach his own orgasm, his cry forced into Dean’s neck and he bites down, drawing blood. 

As they ride out their orgasms, the two mates slump into the bed, wings acting as a heavy blanket pinning them to the bed. Dean notices but doesn’t care because he likes the way it makes him feel, small and protected and loved. Even the bite doesn't bother him, especially as Daddy licks it to soothe the sting and help heal it. He wraps his legs around Daddy’s hips to keep him close while he slips falls asleep. His new outfit was the perfect idea. 

Feeling Dean go limp under him, Castiel checks him over, relaxing when he realizes that he just fell asleep. He works himself free of his embrace to leave the bed so he can clean the sweat and cum off their bodies. He keeps Dean in the lacy blue outfit, standing next to the bed to take in the beautiful image. 

Blue lace in a floral pattern covers his torso, a similar colored lace covering his dick and balls, soft after reaching his pleasure. Sheer stockings cover his legs halfway up his thighs and held up by the garter belt around his waist. He missed that earlier when they were all worked up. Checking it all again, Castiel smiles when he realizes that all of the lingerie matches the color of his eyes. 

“Sentimental little thing.” He can’t judge though since he’s looking for a few pieces of jewelry to match Dean’s eyes for a gift once he turns eighteen or he graduates from angelic training, whichever comes first. He’ll get Dean signed up soon, and knowing him, it won’t take him too long to graduate given all the training he does on his own. 

Still asleep, Dean makes grabby hands in Castiel’s general direction, letting out an unhappy sound. Castiel complies, crawling back into bed and wrapping his wing around the two of them for warmth and comfort. Now Dean makes little happy noises as he cuddles closer to Castiel’s chest. Happy and content, Castiel keeps his mate close as he slips into sleep himself. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your Sabriel. :)

Gabriel whips up pepperoni pizza while listening to Earth, Wind & Fire, dancing along as much as he can. Even angels have to be careful when they have hot food and large knives in their hands. Once it’s ready, he whips up a salad so he can tell Cassie that he fed the kid healthy food, and then he heads to the library to fetch his guest. 

“Dinner’s up!” He smiles at the cute picture the little demon presents while curled up in a ball in an oversized chair to read what appears to be a novel. It certainly isn’t one of the large tomes he's usually seen reading. “Enjoying yourself?”

Sam jerks in surprise since he had expected to be left alone for the rest of the night. He certainly didn’t expect Gabriel to cook for him. Yeah, he has to eat dinner too, but Gabriel doesn’t have kids, and Sam kind of expected to be forgotten. “What did you make?”

“Pizza and salad. I didn’t think to ask what you liked, but I’ve never met someone who doesn’t like pizza, so I figured it was a safe bet.” The angel shrugs while Sam studies his face and tries to hide the book he’s reading. He really doesn’t want to know what Gabriel would think if he saw it. 

“That sounds good.” He hops up from the comfy chair while shoving the book down between the cushion and the side of the chair. “At least there’s salad so we can have something healthy.” It took forever for him to convince Dean to always make something healthy, but he’s gotten used to it, and he doesn’t want to give that up. 

Gabriel lets the demonling move closer to him then jumps for the book once the kid’s too far away to stop him. Pulling the book free of the chair, he takes one look at the cover and lets out a little laugh. A shirtless man and a woman with a slipping bodice share a passionate embrace on the edge of a cliff over a stormy sea. “Never pegged you for the romantic type, kiddo.”

Blushing, Sam tries to get the book back, but Gabriel holds it over his head, and Sam’s too short to grab it, even while jumping. “Give it back, Gabe!” He tries again but trips and falls into the angel who drops the book and grabs the boy to keep him from hurting himself. 

“Hey, you okay?” He puts a hand under Sam’s chin so he can study his face while his free hand roams his body to check for injuries. Demons are pretty sturdy, but Sam’s still a kid. 

“Psych!” Sam drops down to grab the book and run out of the library, laughing his head off. 

Gabriel stares after him for a moment before running after him. “You little shit!” Laughing himself, he follows Sam’s scent to the balcony on the third floor, tackling the boy into a soft sofa. “You’re gonna get it now.” 

Sam’s eyes widen at the threat before he throws his head back to let out peals of giggles as Gabe’s fingers dig into his ribs, tickling him. He thrashes around, trying to get free, trying to end the torture, but he can’t get away. “Gabe!” Sam laughs again, hard enough that now’s he’s worried about peeing himself. 

Sensing the slight fear, Gabriel pulls back and lets up with a smile. “You giving in?”

Sam thrashes a little but doesn’t get anywhere with his hands under Gabe’s knees and Gabe sitting on top of him. “Fine.”

But Gabriel doesn’t get up, intending to use his position to get a little more information out of the kid. “Where’d you get the smut book?” He wiggles his eyebrows at the kid, getting a dark pink blush in response.

Trying to hide his blush, Sam rolls his head to look at the wall so he doesn’t have to look at Gabe. “I found it in the back of Castiel’s library. Figured it was a gag gift or something. Dean talks about sex and stuff so much, but I wanted to get an idea of what it was like from someone other than my brother and something other than a dry textbook.”

Well, the idea’s good, but the execution not so much. “You shoulda asked somebody.” Using his wings, Gabriel gets up from the kid without hurting him then offers a hand to help him stand up. He brushes off the kid as he continues, “Those books aren’t exactly realistic. They can be as exaggerated as the textbooks are dry. You should have come to someone like me.”

Sam sighs, looking down at the floor. “And have you laugh at me?” He wants to know, wants to ask these personal questions, but he really doesn’t want to get laughed at either. 

Now Gabriel sighs, scooping the boy up to put him on his hip and carry him out to the dining room where the pizza and salad sits on the table. He's a little big to be carried like that, but Gabriel doesn't mind it. “Look.” He sits him on the edge of the table, making sure their eyes meet. “I like playing with you. I like giving you crap. But if you ever have a serious question, you tell me that, and I’ll answer it and stay completely serious. You can come to me with anything you need, alright?”

Studying the angel’s eyes, sensing his seriousness, Sam relaxes. “You’ll tell me about sex?”

“Sure. What do you want to know?” Gabriel scoots them around so that they’re both in chairs so they can eat and talk. 

“Is it always that intense, always all the time?” Sam takes a slice of pizza while serving himself a large pile of salad. “Even when they weren’t actually having sex, it was still all the time. It's impossible to avoid the pheromones.” 

“Not always,” Gabriel admits, taking a bite of his own pizza. “It’s because they’re mates. I saw the same thing with Michael and Lucifer, especially once Lucifer was back. A lot of the relationships I see, at first, they can’t keep their hands off of each other, but it cools with time. Not so much with mates. You’ll be dealing with that for the rest of forever.”

Ugh. Sam takes out his irritation on the bite in his mouth, chewing it to death. “That sucks. Any chance the offer to move in could be permanent? At least you don’t have a mate.” At least, not yet. “So what else comes with being mates, other than the sex? I can read lots and lots of things about mates, but you actually know mates and have for a while.”

“There’s a connection. As it gets stronger, they’ll start to sense each other, know where the other is, feel the other’s emotions when they’re close enough, things like that.” Gabe shrugs, taking a bite of salad and looking up at Sam. “It takes time, but they’ll get there too.”

Sam narrows his eyes at the angel, thinking through that bit about emotions. “They’ll be able to feel each others emotions? So if Castiel fucks up again, he’ll feel all the shit he makes Dean feel?” He never wants to see his brother break like that ever again.

Gabriel grimaces at the reminder of that one time Castiel came over all pissed off and worried about Dean cheating on him. “Yeah, if Cassie hurts Dean again, he’ll feel all the pain Dean feels as a result. Does that make you feel better?”

“A little.” Sam shrugs with a wry smile. “I’ve been studying seraphim for years, ever since Dean was ten and started spending more personal time with Castiel. If my brother’s going to be in a relationship, then I’m going to be able to protect him when things go sideways. Dean’s pretty invested in Castiel, and he’s vulnerable with him. He helped me when I couldn’t help myself, so I’m going to help him when he can’t help himself.”

He stares at the demon, not sure what to say. Even with the wings and tail, he forgets so often that Sam isn’t an angel, but staring at the slightly glowing eyes, the fangs protruding a little, he can’t forget. That and the light smell of sulfur. If anyone could take on Castiel, it’d be a pissed off Sam protecting his brother. “I don’t exactly want you to hurt my brother, I’ll protect him the same way you’ll protect Dean, but I can give you some tips on how to defend yourself from Cassie. Or attack him if absolutely necessary.”

Really? That sounds too good to be true, but he trusts Gabe. For whatever reason, even after all the shit Gabe’s pulled with him, he trusts the angel. And sure enough, Gabe means it, and they spend the rest of dinner discussing different ways that Sam could use his strengths to deal with Castiel if he fucks up again. Sam doesn’t really think he will, but he wants to be prepared, just in case. This is his brother they’re talking about.

After helping Gabriel with the dishes, Sam vanishes somewhere into his house. He wants to chase after the kid, spend a little more time with him, but he doesn’t want to ruin it. They spent a nice night together, talking like adults rather than ribbing each other, and wants to keep the positive going in their relationship. Closing his eyes, he listens, smiling when he catches the little shuffles of Sam moving around in the library. 

Several long moments later, Gabriel shakes his head and walks back to his room. Creeping on the kid like that isn’t right, not when he doesn’t know about it, not when he doesn’t return the feelings and hasn’t had a chance to. So he strips and crawls into bed to sleep. Maybe a little time to himself will help him calm down, get a little distance from the kid. 

He really shouldn’t be creeping on the kid.

Sam sighs, putting the book down when he realizes that he’s been staring at the same page for the last ten minutes. Apparently he really shouldn’t be bitching about how much noise Castiel and Dean make because now the silence is getting to him. It’s too quiet in Gabe’s house, and it’s driving him nuts. As much as he isolates himself, he actually really likes the people around him. He’d try sleeping on his own, but he’s pretty sure that he’ll just end up staring at the ceiling instead of sleeping. 

Heaving another sigh, Sam puts the book aside and follows his nose to Gabe’s room. He puts his hand on the doorknob to open it, then hesitates, not sure of his reception. But hell, Gabe said that if he had something serious to discuss then Gabe would treat him seriously. So he takes a deep breath and opens the door. “Gabe?”

The angel rolls over to study the boy silhouetted in his door frame. Tail twitching, wings twitching, weight shifting. That’s a lot of nerves in one little body. “Something wrong?”

“It’s too quiet,” the boy admits in a low voice. “Can I sleep in here tonight? There’s a sofa in the corner I can sleep on.”

Seriously? Shuffling back a bit, Gabriel lifts up the sheets and comforter and pats the mattress. “Come here. There’s no need to sleep on the sofa. Plenty of room for you in here too.”

“Um…” Sam shifts around for a moment then slips inside, shuts the door, and dashes for the bed. He pulls the sheets down, hesitates, then cuddles up to Gabe’s side. It’s been a really long time since he shared a bed with Dean, and now he realizes that he misses it. Granted, they weren’t naked together the way he and Gabe are, but it’s worth it, to have someone near him. “Thanks.” He rests his head on Gabe’s chest, listening to his heartbeat which helps lull him to sleep. 

Gabriel studies the little demon curled up on his chest and smiles. He likes the little kid, runs his fingers through his hair just to feel how soft it is. Damn, he’s a lost cause, isn’t he, mooning over the feeling of the kid’s hair. 

What is it with his family and liking the unattainable?


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Dean is not the only protective brother.

In the morning, Sam wakes up before Gabe does, and he takes a moment to study the angel’s face. He’s never really thought about what he finds attractive, but now that he focuses on Gabe’s face, he realizes that that’s what he likes. He likes the way his lips curl up in a small smile even when he’s asleep. He likes the blonde highlights in his hair that show up when the sun hits his hair just right. He likes the scruff on his cheeks even though angels can control hair growth and don’t have to shave facial hair let alone grow it. 

“Like what you see?” When Sam realizes that Gabe’s awake, he blushes, burying his face in the angel’s neck to hide it. Gabe chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair, something that actually feels pretty good. 

“Yeah.” He’s not going to lie to the angel, not after all their honesty last night. “I like it.”

Gabriel chuckles, appreciating the knowledge that maybe his attraction isn’t all one sided. Although the kid doesn’t have a lot of exposure to people and the world, doesn’t have the same kind of emotional growth that his brother has, so Gabriel’s going to have to wait a little longer than his brother had to. “You look good too, kid. “ He waits for a moment, appreciating their silence together. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Can you make pancakes? Dean makes these really good blueberry ones, with these swirls of jam in them.” Blush gone now, Sam lifts his head to meet Gabe’s eyes. “Can you?”

“I can certainly try.” Snapping his fingers, Gabriel dresses himself in a tunic while still in bed, not wanting to make Sam have to see him naked. He might be reading smut and living with mates, but that doesn’t mean he’s ready to see another male in all his naked glory. Even if it a really glorious naked glory. 

His pancakes don’t quite measure up to Dean’s, but they’re still pretty good. Sam wants to thank Gabe, and all he can come up with is offering to do the dishes. “Please?” Dean’s better at manipulation, but that doesn’t mean he can’t use puppy dog eyes on the angel. “I just want to thank you for being so nice to me.” It’s not so much the pancakes as spending the night together, but he’s pretty sure Gabe knows that without him saying so.

He’s the adult, he should be able to stand strong, but those eyes are really getting to him. “Sure, but you’re the guest, so you shouldn’t have to do any work.” There we go, that should do it, get the kid to stay quiet. 

“But I’m offering, so hush.” Sam pushes the angel down into a chair and makes his way into the kitchen to do the dishes. Gabe can grumble all he wants, but he’s not going to win this argument.

Well, in that case. Gabriel sits back and watches the kid do the dishes. He moves around with a lot of grace, feet barely brushing the floor, tail moving along behind him with a mind of its own, wings following suit. Might as well enjoy the little show that Sam doesn’t even know he’s putting on. Once the last dish is put in the drying rack, Gabriel makes sure to look away so the kid won’t catch him staring like a creeper. 

Although he was staring like a creeper. 

“Can I get a ride back to Castiel’s?” Sam dries off his hands and turns around to look at Gabe who’s busy playing cards on the table. He could swear he felt the angel’s eyes on him while he did the dishes, but if Gabe’s not going to acknowledge it then neither is he. Besides, he’s not exactly sure what he’d say about it anyway. 

“Sure.” Gabriel packs up the cards, hoping his little charade worked. “When do you want to leave?”

“Now, please. I need a moment with Castiel before he leaves for work, and he leaves early, so we need to leave soon.” Sam stands in front of Gabe with a big smile and wide eyes, looking for extra earnest. 

Damn, minor manipulations must be instinctual for the brothers. “Alright. Dishes are done, so let’s go.” Gabriel ushers the kid to the front door where he scoops him up in his arm, letting all of his wings out to fly them as fast as possible so he can get Sammy back early enough to do what he needs to do. 

Sam wants to let Castiel know exactly what he’s capable of, make sure that Castiel knows better than to screw up again. He knows the angel isn’t perfect, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to make sure Castiel knows that he’ll be watching. And he might have asked to get back fast, but this is almost too fast, making Sam hold onto Gabe as hard as possible, burying his face in the angel’s chest. Maybe it isn’t too bad after all.

When they reach Castiel’s house, Gabriel sets the kid down with a smile. He looks totally windblow, eyes wide, but there’s also a smile on his face. “Like that?”

“That was pretty cool.” Sam flaps his own wings. “Can I fly like that? With practice, of course.”

Gabriel shrugs, ushering Sam to the front door. “I would assume so. They are wings after all, and I’ve seen demons fly before. But I don’t know if there was any magic involved to keep them aloft. I can help teach you, help you learn, if you’d like.” 

Sam considers it, giving a small shrug. “If I get around to it, have the time for it, I’ll let you know.” He smiles up at the angel. “Thanks for the offer.”

“Of course.” He pulls the kid into his side for a hug, suppressing the urge to press a kiss to the top of his head. It’d be a sweet, simple move, but he’s not sure how he’d take it. So he just hugs the kid and leaves it at that, separating after it’s been a little too long for a normal hug. 

Castiel smiles when he sees his brother and ward walk through his front door. Then he notices how close they’re walking next to each other, hands brushing over and over, and he wonders what happened last night. Gabriel doesn’t normally bother the same person as long as he’s been bothering Sam, the first indicator that something's different, but he can’t quite figure out what Gabriel’s game is. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah. Although it’s a little too quiet without other people in the house,” Sam admits while heading over to Castiel and grabbing his hand. “I need a moment with you.”

Gabriel laughs at the shock on his brother’s face and follows them out of the front hall and into one of the many smaller rooms in Castiel’s house. He settles into a chair and sits back to watch the show.

“I like you,” Sam starts, pushing Castiel down to sit in his own chair, “but I don’t always like that you’re with my brother. And now that you’re actually sleeping with him doing more than sleeping, I’m worried about him. He likes you, a lot, and he has as much experience with good relationships as I do.” 

Sighing, Castiel drops his head back against the chair. “You have a very good point. Dean doesn’t have any relationship experience, but I won’t hurt him. He’s my mate. I can’t.”

“You were his mate when you thought he was cheating on you,” Sam reminds the angel, getting up to pace because the reminder of the pain his brother went through really gets to him, “and you still broke his heart. Even before that, I started doing my research.”

“Research?” Castiel narrows his eyes at the boy. Given what Sam is capable of digging up, he’s not sure that he’ll like where this is going. “Research into what?”

“Into how to how to make you pay if you ever hurt Dean again.” Sam sits on the sofa across from Castiel, meeting his eyes and refusing to back down or look away. “Gabe gave me some additional tips, so if you make him cry, ever, except in bed because that’s different,” Sam admits, waving it off because he really doesn’t want to know any details, “I will make you pay for it, understand?”

Taking a deep breath, Castiel nods. “I understand. While he may be my mate, he was your brother first, and I can respect that. And if I ever do anything to hurt him like that again, I would expect you to step up and make me pay for it.” He never, ever wants to do something like that to Dean ever again. “But it’s a relationship, and we’re not perfect. I can promise to try, to do my best to make him as happy as possible all the time, but I can’t guarantee it.”

That’s not ideal, but Sam does have to admit that that’s probably the best that he can do. “So you agree that if you screw up again, I’m allowed to take it out on you until you see the light and fix whatever you screwed up? To the point that Dean will let me.” As much as Dean might be hurt, there’s every possibility he’ll take it out on Castiel himself and not even need Sam.

“I agree that you are allowed to do what you think is necessary to protect your brother if something happens,” Castiel agrees, “up to the point that I resolve whatever issue I created.” To be fair, there’s every possibility that Dean might do something too, but Castiel will be better at fighting for himself than Dean will be. 

“Good. So we understand each other?” Sam was expecting it to be a lot harder, expected Castiel to get mad about Sam interfering in his relationship, but apparently not. This was way too easy. Although, if he really is that serious about not hurting Dean, then caving that easily makes sense. He doesn’t have to worry about being attacked because he’ll never get attacked. 

“We do.” Castiel stands up and offers his hand to Sam who stands to shake it, sealing the deal. “Now, you mind if I have a moment with my brother?”

Sam looks between the two brothers, trying to figure out what he missed but still missing it. They’re sharing looks back and forth, like they’re having a conversation without words, and he has no idea what they’re saying. “Okay.” Even with his original take down Castiel project over, he still has research to do. There’s always more to learn. 

As soon as the door closes behind Sam, Castiel pins his brother with a glare. “What happened last night? Why the hell does he smell like you?” It took him a while to realize it with both of them in the room, but he started to realize it soon enough, especially when Sam stepping out of the room and his scent lingering too strongly. 

Gabriel shrugs, flashing his trademark smile while standing up, spreading his arms to show his innocence. “He couldn’t sleep with the silence, so I let him sleep with me. No big deal.” Actually, it was kind of a big deal to him, but he’s not going to let on if he can keep it hidden. And he had no idea that their scents had combined enough for Cassie to notice, especially not with him and Sam in the same room.

“Really?” Castiel studies his brother, and he’s not entirely sure that he likes what he sees. His happy go lucky brother looks too serious, especially while talking about the same child he spends most of his time teasing. “He’s not ready for that.” To be fair, Dean isn’t necessarily really ready for a serious relationship either, but he needs it more than Sam would. 

Dropping the act, Gabriel plops back down in a chair, shaking his head. “You think I don’t know that? He needs time, more exposure to other people before he can make a decision like that. All I did was let him cuddle up with me so he could sleep, nothing else.” No matter how much he might have wanted it to. There’s just something about him, the way he gets so focused on his projects, how he goes from serious to happy in moments, the way he reacts to the pranks. It keeps Gabriel on his toes and constantly interested. 

“Alright.” Moving a chair, Castiel sits next to his brother. He’s going to look out for his ward, but that doesn’t mean he’s blind to his brother’s feelings and situation. “Best of luck with that.”

“Thanks.” Gabriel’s going to need all the luck he can get. 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you liked Sam and Gabriel so much. I realized that Sam was pretty one sided, all about research and complaining about seeing Dean's junk, so I tried to flesh him out, make him more complete.   
> But... it's back to the demons because it can't always be happy.

“So we are going to purposefully irritate the angels.” Baserus looks at Mammon and does his best not to sound incredulous. No matter how he feels about this, it doesn’t pay to question a Sin. 

Mammon looks up from his lap where he’s lounging on his throne. “We need to get some angels so that we can talk to them.” With chains and whips to start the conversation. “If my sons really are in Heaven, we need to verify that before we try to get them back.”

Baserus raises an eyebrow at paternal instinct rearing its head after so long. If he really cared about his sons, Mammon should have tried to get them back sooner, or at least verified that they were dead so he didn’t have to look for them. “And once we retrieve them, what do you plan on doing with them? Shall I begin readying rooms for them here in the palace?” It won’t take long, but better to start too early than too late, especially with demonic children who can use magic. 

Getting up to pace, Mammon shrugs at him. “I don’t care. I just don’t want them under Heaven’s control. Find a tutor for them so they stop using my magic and to make sure they won’t get killed. Other than that, I don’t give a shit.”

So much for paternal instinct, although that makes a lot more sense. “I will make sure that everything will be ready once they are retrieved.” Given that they’re in Heaven and could be prisoners, Baserus won’t hold his breath. They’ll be here eventually, the Sins can be quite determined, but it’ll take a while. 

\----------

“Seriously?” Earl looks at the sword in his hand and the portal in front of him. “What did we do to get put on the front lines?”

Ray shrugs, shifting the quiver on his back. “We aren’t as powerful as the others? There’s no logic to it, just whatever the Hell the powers that be want. Just be glad that they told us the angels would be coming so we’re ready.”

Fair enough. Earl still doesn’t like the fact that he has to face pissed off angels, but it is better than being part of the teams actually trying to raid Heaven. None of those demons have returned. “As long as we make it back. There’s a new Lust demon in the slave pens, and I want a turn with her soon.”

Wesley smirks, listening in on the conversation. “She’s pretty fine. Doesn’t mind a little blood with her sex.” The others grin in response, picturing it. With their need for more, sometimes sex gets messy, and all Greed demons have learned the hard way that not every demon can take it. 

Before they can discuss it any further, the portal speeds up, color changing to a fiery red as a platoon of angels appear. The demons focus on the fight, and it gets ugly, fast. Earl faces off with an angel with large black wings with a crazed light in her eyes. His skin shivers when her blade passes just above his arm, sparking off the rock behind him. It gets slightly stuck, and Earl uses that as a distraction to then shove his sword through her ribs. Wrenching his sword free, he hacks off one of her wings, hoping she’s still alive and feels the pain. Hell’s been receiving a lot of wingless corpses lately, and he doesn’t like it. 

The rusty scent of blood fills his nose as Ray fires arrow after arrow into the fray. He focuses on the joint where the wing meets the back, a thrill rushing through him each time an angel goes down screaming in pain. It doesn’t happen as often as he’d like, their defensive magic stronger than his offensive magic, but he needs to hit them, so he does. They’ll run out of magic eventually, and that’s when he’ll win. 

But then fire rips through him, and he blinks a few times before falling over. He tries to move his arms to push himself back up, but they won’t respond. Confused, he tries even harder, but still nothing. The only thing he can control is his eyes, not even able to feel the hard stone under his legs and wings. Ray looks up to see an angel with tan wings holding a sword before it plunges down and everything goes black. 

Pulling his sword out, the angel turns to face the next demon only to be struck with something in the back. Twitching, unable to control his body, Oded’s knees crash into the rock below him moments before his face connects with the rock as well. Just before everything fades away, he watches demons dance around him, crowing at their success. 

“We got one.” Sheila looks down at the angel before reaching down to tug on his wings, pulling out a few feathers. “They’re not as great as they think they are, are they?”

“Nope.” Emma starts dragging the angel in the direction of the dungeons, holding his ankle and letting his head scrape along the ground. “They think they’re all high and mighty, but demons are stronger.”

Harvey snorts, drawing the other demons’ attention. “It’s not just about demons and angels. It’s about power levels. He’s a foot soldier, and their power is roughly equal to ours. If you met even just a Principality, you’d be dead in seconds. Same way this guy,” he kicks the angel, “would be vaporized if he even looked at one of the aristocrats.”

The other demons deflate a little, recognizing that their delusions of grandeur are exactly that. “So if he’s so low down,” Wesley asks, moving closer to Harvey to make sure he’s heard over the angel’s grunting, “will he be able to tell us anything?”

“Probably. If there are demons kept in Heaven, every angel will know. They do most of their torturing in Hell, remember?” Harvey spits on the angel, hating the reminder that his people can keep ahold of all of their territory. If demons can’t live in Heaven, even unoccupied corners, why should the angels be allowed in Hell? “Everyone would know about a demon in Heaven, especially a child.”

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t start talking too easily,” Emma announces, looking over her shoulder at the angel, “because I want to make him bleed.”

“I want some feathers,” Earl announces, remembering the wing he got to cut off the other angel’s wing. “I bet if we make headbands with feathers, we’ll scare the angels before they even manage to swing a sword.”

Wesley rolls his eyes at the other demon but doesn’t comment. Angels don’t scare that easily, but if it makes Earl happy, then who’s he to rain on his parade. “That assumes they let us torture him,” Wesley pouts, remembering his less than stellar ranking among the demons. Besides, it’s rare that soldiers are allowed to torture. Demons are very good at specialization. 

“But we captured him,” Sheila complains. “We should at least be allowed to hit him once. What harm can it do?”

“Plenty,” Harvey snaps, irritated by the stupidity of the demons he has to work with. There’s a hierarchy in Hell for a reason, and going against it never pays off. Fending for yourself or working for the aristocracy, the smartest thing to do is obey those with more power than you. “Let’s just get the damn angel back to the dungeons and be done with it.”

“Spoilsport,” Emma mutters, but no one argues with him anymore. When they reach the dungeons, they hand the angel over then go their own ways. Harvey leaves right away, but the others stick around, wondering if Wesley can sweet talk the head demons into letting them hit the angel once or twice. Sheila mutters about how they should have hit the angel  _ before  _ they reached the dungeons, but Harvey wouldn’t let them, and it’s hard to whip somebody who isn’t hung up by chains. 

“You know I can’t do this, Emma,” Andre tells her, shaking his head. “If there are whip marks on the bastard when the torturers arrive, I’ll be the one hanging next to that angel, and I don’t like you that much.”

“But I need it, Andre,” Emma pleads, batting her lashes at him. It does nothing. 

“And I need a good fuck, but you don’t see me getting that, do you?” Andre throws it out there, hoping Emma will do exactly what she does. Turning around, Emma pulls up her skirt and bends over to bare her pussy to the demon in charge of the dungeons. He eyes her and begins undoing his pants when he pales, catching sight of the approaching demons. “Sir!”

Everyone stares at His Royal Highness Mammon approaching them. When he notices Emma still bent over and bared, he snaps his fingers and points at one of his lackeys. “Take her to my rooms. She’ll do for my entertainment tonight.” Emma doesn’t fight the demons grabbing her, but she shakes in their grasp. Mammon isn’t know for being a considerate lover, being far too greedy for that. 

“What can I do for you, Your Highness?” Andre asks, bowing down then keeping his eyes lowered in an effort to not anger the Sin. 

“Where is the angel that was captured?” Torturing low level angels should be well below his attention, but Mammon wants to make sure that all the demons in his domain know exactly how important this is. 

“Just in here, Your Highness.” the demon, pants still unzipped, gestures to his left, and Mammon peers around the wall to see an angel lying on the floor. He doubts he’ll get much out of it, but any information he can get should be at least slightly useful. 

“And no one has touched him?” He likes to be the first one to work on a victim, creating his own twisted type of rapport. When he gets a nod, Mammon smiles at the worker, hoping to reduce the scent of fear in the air. While he greatly enjoys intimidating people, fear can get a little disgusting when way too strong. 

“I wanna whip him.” At the whine, Mammon turns around to see a demon pouting. Seriously? He sniffs a few times then grimaces when he realizes that yes, that demon is a Greed demon even if very weakly. One of the other demons smacks the stupid one, hissing at him to shut up, but the demon doesn’t seem to get it. “We brought him in, we should get a reward.”

Irritated but not to the point of violence, Mammon points at the idiot. “You don’t get anything. Shut up and leave.”

“But I want-”

Now irritated to the point of violence, Mammon snaps his fingers, exploding the demon. His companions flinch when the blood lands on them, but Mammon just heads into the dungeon where the angel lies on the floor. This should be enough to manage his irritation. It’s been far too long since he got to torture an angel. Perhaps he should be a little more hands on with the running of his Circle of Hell. There’s only so much delegating he should do. 

With a few waves of his hands, Mammon has the angel hanging from chains from the ceiling. His feet just brush the floor, and his wings slump heavily enough to rest on the floor, but there’s no support there. Mammon studies his prisoner then snaps his fingers at the demon working here. A whip and a knife are presented to him, and Mammon selects the whip. It’s a classic for a reason. 

Not bothering to say anything, Mammon steps back and swings the whip with a crack. The angel’s body shakes in the chains, a welt appearing where the whip landed, but there’s no reaction from the angel. Shrugging, Mammon swings again. It won’t be the first time he had to wake a prisoner with pain. Finally, on the eighth strike, he gets a moan in response. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Lowering the whip to his side, Mammon moves around to the angel’s front so it can see him. When there’s no recognition on the angel’s face, Mammon drops the illusion covering his face, letting his inner Sin shine forth. The angel’s eyes go wide as it fights to get as far away from Mammon as possible. Smiling at the reaction he evokes, Mammon leans in closer, taking advantage of the fact that the angel can’t get away. “So. Tell me everything you know about a little demon boy in Heaven.” A beat of silence. “I’m waiting.” More silence that Mammon breaks with a sigh. “I guess we’re doing this the hard way.” He cracks the whip at his side just to watch the angel jump. 

“Good thing this is also the fun way.”


	54. Chapter 54

“That’s the demon. They say he killed two demons when rescuing his brother from Hell,” one angel whispers to his brother.

“I heard he licked the blood off the sword,” the brother whispers back, eyeing the demon who doesn’t look any older than they do. If anything he looks younger than them. “He’s still just a kid.”

“Yeah, but they say he practices with Commander Castiel,” a friend, Joachim, announces, moving over to whisper with the brothers. “If he does, there’s no way any of us will have a chance against him.”

“But the Commander’s been working down in Hell,” Zadok, the first brother, reminds the others. “If that’s true, no way he practices with the Commander all the time.”

“And when he let himself into Lord Lucifer’s house?” Dafna shrugs when they all look at her. “Maybe he’s practicing his demon magic too.”

“That’s not fair,” Arlen complains with a huff. “How are we supposed to compete with that?”

“Fighting’s never fair.” The angels gasp and look up to see their instructor, Ephron, glaring down at them, arms crossed. “I might teach you the rules of how to fight, but in an actual battle, during a raid, there are no rules. Anything goes. Besides, given that you are training to battle demons, don’t you think that training alongside one will be beneficial?”

The teens look down at their feet, shuffling them and not willing to give an answer. Ephron sniffs the air and smells the embarrassment and a slight bit of shame, so he figures their lesson is learned. Then again, even though it was a lesson, he doubts that it’ll actually stick. Most angels wait until their older to train although they can begin training at eighteen, but Ephron has enough experience to know that teens are the worst to train. 

The demon though, he’s only sixteen, technically too young for this, but Ephron wants to train him. From what Gabriel has told him, the kid learns fast and has an impressive amount of power to pull from. That and he’s been teaching himself since he was younger than ten which means he should be far more advanced than his classmates. For once, he might have someone to do examples with for the class without having to worry about injuring his partner. 

“Silence.” Dean looks up at the angel standing at the front of the classroom. He’s bigger than Cas, bother taller and broader, and Dean can’t wait to try his skills against him. Cas was always too busy to really train with him, so this is something pretty new to him, going up against other people. The biggest issue is Cas prohibiting him from using his demon magic here, but because it’s becoming more instinctual, it still might happen. At least Cas agreed to let him train with the angels before turning eighteen. 

As the angel starts a spiel, Dean tunes him out and starts watching the angels around him. This close to so many, he can’t help but notice the difference in their wings. Face and body, they’re like demons, each one pretty different, but all demons have the same wings, leathery and sharp. Here, although wings are shaped mostly the same, the colors range widely. Even the instructor, who has black wings, still looks different than Cas.

“Dean.” His head snaps up at the sound of his name to see the instructor glaring at him and the other angels staring and giggling. “Have you heard anything I have said?”

“No, sir.” Dean looks down at his lap as the giggles get louder. He wishes he could wear his new clothes, give himself a little more confidence, but he chose the tunic instead because he didn’t want to stand out any more than he already does. Given that everyone is wearing a tunic, he’s glad he made that decision. 

“Please, pay more attention. Today, we’re starting without magic.” With a wave of his hand, Ephron nudges the group of trainees into two even groups on either side of the room. With another wave of his hand, a line of red foam balls appears between the two groups. “You all know the rules of dodgeball. Don’t lose.”

There’s a moment of hesitation, and then chaos explodes. Balls are flying, angels are falling, and it quickly becomes clear who is more physically adept than the others. Although many would prefer to use their magic, the balls are charmed to prohibit magic use in anyone who has touched a ball within the last hour. The older angels tend to do better, using their wings to help them move faster, move in three dimensions, but there are a few young ones who manage to hold their own. 

And then there’s the demon. Smirking and smiling, he dodges ball after ball then twisting around to catch the ball, letting one of his teammates reenter the game. He even manages to use his tail to catch a few balls and pull teammates out of the way of balls. Very, very impressive. But even with all of his efforts to help his team, the demon ends up standing alone against five members on the other team. 

“You’re going down, demon,” Gilon taunts, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet but not throwing the ball. 

“Funny.” Batting his lashes, flashing his dimples, Dean pulls the angels in with his beauty and nothing else. “I’m pretty sure I’m still up.” Before the angels can catch up enough to be offended, Dean throws two balls, kicks a third, flicks the fourth with his tail, and catches the one ball thrown at him, eliminating all five angels in less than ten seconds. Not bothering to say anything else, he bows with a little flourish, smirking at the angels. 

“Well, then.” Ephron steps forward and looks at the angels lying on the floor before turning to face Dean. “Good job. Have you trained much using your tail?”

He shrugs a little, not quite sure how to explain his training. It might be based on angelic training, but he’s done a lot of modifications. “Yes, sir. It’s hard not to since it’s a part of me. Not using it would be like you training without your wings. Sir.” Cas told him to play nice with the angels and to be very polite, so he’s doing his best. At least this guy is fairly nice, making it easier.

The angel studies him for a moment then nods. “Very well.” He paces around several other angels before waving them all back together again, vanishing the balls. “And Gilon demonstrated one of your very first lessons. Don’t talk, fight. If you stop to lecture your opponent, all you’re doing is giving them the chance to strike first. Had Gilon thrown the ball, Dean wouldn’t have been able to plan then execute his plan.”

Gilon glares at the demon, pissed off when he realizes that several of the girls are looking him up and down like he’s a viable mate. Stupid bitches, they should know better than to pick a demon over an angel. No angel of power should even consider it. He’d be so much better than the demon. 

“Now pair off and practice your hand to hand. I want to know what you’re capable of before I start teaching you,” Ephron announces. Dean looks around at the angels next to him and wonders how he’s supposed to pick a partner from a bunch of people who don’t really want to be near him let alone work with him. Maybe taunting the others wasn’t the smartest thing ever although it seemed like a good idea at the time. 

“Um, excuse me.” He turns around to see a girl twisting her fingers around and around while looking down at the floor. “I don’t have a partner, and I was wondering if I could work with you.” 

Dean looks her up and down, definitely noticing the big, pure white wings behind her. “Sure. I don’t have a partner either.” Putting a hand under her chin, he tips her head up at her so that he can smile at her, dimples out in full force. Might as well use what he can to make her like him. “Let’s go get some space.”

“Thanks.” The demon appears nicer than Aviva expected after everything she’s heard about him. And he has a really nice smile. Maybe they can be friends, eventually. “Um, I don’t really know any hand to hand. I want to be a healer, but my father said I have to get physical training as well as medicinal.”

The boy nods, flashing another big smile. “That’s okay. I can teach you.”

After an hour, Dean’s not so sure about that. She’s cute and kind of funny but totally hopeless when it comes to anything physical. Aviva ends up falling over her own feet more often than Dean manages to throw her to the floor himself. It’s almost comical just how bad she is. So he just shows her how to do the move rather than letting her try to do it to him. Maybe she can learn that way. 

Or not.

By the time Ephron calls an end to their exercises, Aviva is doing a little better but looks like she could break into tears at any moment. “I can’t do this,” she mutters, very under her breath, Dean only hearing it because he focuses on his need to hear her. He kinda wants to help her, but he has to know what she’s thinking if he’s going to know how to teach her. Assuming she’s willing to let him teach her. 

“You can do this,” Dean tells her, moving up to her side with a smile. “Even if it’s not your favorite thing to do, not what you’re best at, you can still learn.”

With a little huff, Aviva looks at him and shakes her head. “No, I can’t. There’s no way I’ll be able to do this.”

Dean grabs her arm and pulls her off to the side so that the other angels can move past them. “You can learn. Are you ever going to be a super awesome warrior?” He shakes his head at her. “No. But you can learn plenty of skills even if you aren’t going to be an amazing warrior. You just have to focus and try.” 

No, it’s not really that easy, but Cas also told him to focus on being positive and helpful instead of lording his skills over the others. So offering to help to train someone seems like the right thing to do. That, and Gilon was snickering at her, and Dean really doesn’t like that guy. Taunting during dodgeball to laughing at someone learning, he’s a douchebag. 

“Do you really mean that?” Aviva looks up at the demon standing next to her, not sure what to think. He was patient with her every time she messed up, he never hit her too hard, and now he’s offering to teach her. It seems too good to be true, especially from a demon. “Why would you help me?”

He smiles at her and admits that it’s more because he was told to be nice to people and this was one way to do it. “That and, I kind of feel bad for you. I grew up thinking that angels were perfect and all powerful, so I might as well help you get there.” Dean looks down at his feet for a moment then looks up at her with a small smile. “And I don’t have many friends, well none outside of family honestly, so having a new one would be nice.”

So the demon’s charmed life isn’t as perfect as people say it is. She really should know better, that no one’s life is perfect, but it still makes her feel a little better to hear it. “Then I’d love to learn with you. Anything you can teach me, I’ll appreciate it. My father might not like it very much, but you’re more than willing to come over for dinner in thanks.” 

Dean considers the offer, but he’s not really sure that going to another angel’s house is really that good of an idea. “We’ll see how that goes. Until then, let’s just focus on teaching you, alright?” 

The girl smiles at him before giving him a big hug. “Thanks. I really appreciate it.”

“You know where Commander Castiel lives?” When she nods, Dean figures it was probably a pretty stupid question. “Meet me there tomorrow at noon, and we can start training again, alright? We don’t have lessons with the group for a week, so let’s see how improved you are by then, got it?” Honestly, he’s not sure she’ll improve all that much, but it’d be hard to get any worse. Training her gives him something to do now that he’s not focused on getting Cas in bed with him, so if it takes a while to teach her, then whatever. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Aviva smiles at him and waves before flapping her wings and flying off. Her’s are very classic, pure white other than the light grey ones along the bottom edge of her wings. Maybe he should have gotten a feather so that he’d have something to give Cas in case they have to fix the wards. And he’s going to have to tell Cas that he just invited someone over to the house. 

He’s gonna have to make hamburgers for dinner to help him sweet talk Cas into accepting this.

And wear his prettiest panties too.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This was supposed to be up last night, but I got too busy and missed it. Enjoy some Michael/Lucifer time!

“Did you hear?” Lucifer drops himself into Michael’s lap, draping himself all over his mate, not caring about the paperwork he may or may not be crushing and wrinkling. Talking about Dean’s first day in class doesn’t really interest him, but it works an excuse for why he’s interrupting Michael. If he comes straight out wanting sex, Michael’s more likely to say no. 

Michael on the other hand, cares about the damn paperwork and doesn’t care about what Lucifer might have heard “You need to get up. I have lots of work to do, and I don’t have time to fool around.”

Lucifer pouts, making sure to emphasize his lips while moving so Michael can’t miss them. He wants to get fucked into the floor, or the wall, he’s not that picky, but he’ll settle for a mouthful of cock instead. “I’m more important than a lot of work, aren’t I?” He gets that Michael has responsibilities and work, but he has a mate too. 

Tossing his pen aside, Michael sighs and wraps his arms around his mate’s waist, burying his face in his neck. “I’m sorry, babe. Something’s boiling down in Hell, and we’ve had more attacks than ever before. The demons can’t get to Heaven, but they’re hitting the parts of Hell we’re controlling, even some angels on Earth, and then they’re capturing angels when we raid them in response. It’s a mess, and I have no idea what the fuck is going on.”

He must really be irritated and stressed if he’s swearing, something he usually limits to the bedroom. “What do they want?” Michael looks up at him with a frown, and Lucifer shakes his head at him. Really? “Demons always want something. So, what do they want?”

“That’s the problem. We can’t figure it out. Any of the demons we manage to capture kill themselves before we can question them,” Michael laments, words tickling against Lucifer’s neck, making him squirm. “Once we know what they want, we might have a chance to stop them, but without knowing their plan, we’re fighting in the dark.”

“Take me with you,” Lucifer offers, running his fingers through Mikey’s hair. He doesn’t want to go back down to Hell, doesn’t want to face some of those temptations again, but if Mikey goes with him, it should be fine. He hopes. And technically, this is all his fault. Anytime the demons act up even more than usual, guilt rises up in his chest, and this must be worse than usual. While he can’t regret everything he did, he did grow in many ways, sometimes he really fucking regrets leaving Heaven. The least he can do is help out.

Michael pulls back to look at Lucifer’s face, trying to gauge how serious he is. “Are you sure that’s wise? While I’d appreciate the help, I don’t want to stress you out, cause problems.” His breath catches in his throat at the idea of losing his mate again because he’s not sure he could survive that. 

Pulling his head up with a hand under his chin, Lucifer leans in and presses a soft kiss against his lips before pulling back to smile. “Maybe? But if you go with me, then it should be fine.” 

Should be, being the key phrase. “Then thank you.” Michael kisses his mate again before pressing kisses along his jaw and up to his ear, savoring the shiver that runs through Lucifer’s body. Maybe he has earned a break from all the damn paperwork. “So…” He runs a finger along the arch of Lucifer’s wing, earning him another shiver. “Did I hear what?”

Lucifer looks at him blankly for a moment, and then Michael sees the click of recognition in his memory. “Uh... Dean had his first lesson with the next group of angels training to join a garrison, and he made a friend.”

“A friend?” Michael doesn’t really care, but drawing out the conversation gives him more time to tease the angel squirming in his lap. Fingers through the feathers, kisses along his jaw, palm resting on an inner thigh. “Cassie won’t like the competition.”

“It’s a girl,” Lucifer gasps out when a finger just barely brushes the head of his dick. Mikey seems like he’s in a softer, teasing mood than what he originally wanted, but right now, he’ll take whatever he can get. He’s so damn turned on by the little touches that he’s about ready to explode just from them alone. 

“That’s good.” Mikey says words, but Lucifer doesn’t really process them because now there’s a fist stroking up and down his dick. 

Not bothering to pretend anymore, Lucifer drops his head on Mikey’s shoulder and starts thrusting his hips into Mikey’s grip. Fingers twist and stroke and play up and down his length until Lucifer can’t take it anymore. “Please, please, please,” he begs, grip tightening on Mikey’s shoulder as his body tightens up with the pleasure running through him. 

Michael chuckles, loving the way his mate falls apart in his arms with just a hand on his cock. “You beg so pretty for me.” It doesn’t matter who’s on top or bottom, Luci’s generally the one in charge, so it’s nice to know that he can be the one taking charge of things. “Cum for me, all over me.”

Gasping, Luci thrusts one last time before spilling cum over Michael’s hand and shirt. Done, he slumps against Michael who hugs him close even as aftershocks vibrate through his body every so often. Michael waits, wanting to know what’ll happen next. Now that Luci’s taken care of, he’s highly aware of his cock trapped under Luci’s ass, a luscious hunk of flesh that he wants to nibble and lick and bury himself in it. 

Catching his breath, Lucifer starts kissing Michael’s shoulder moving his way up to his neck, licking his way along his jaw before stretching to nibble on his earlobe. Each time he makes contact with Mikey’s skin he gets a little gasp in response. When he wiggles his ass before grinding down on his cock, he gets a moan, Mikey’s head falls back, pulling it away from Lucifer’s mouth. He chuckles, doing it again

“Enough,” Michael announces, standing up and clearing his desk with a wave of his hand, magic the only reason the paperwork mirrors where it was on the desk once it settles on the floor. Dropping Luci on the desk, Michael buries his face in his neck to breathe in his scent, reminding himself that he hasn’t lost his mate, that he won’t lose him. 

“Fuck me, Mikey,” Lucifer groans, thrusting his hips up into his stomach, needing the friction. “Fuck me hard.” 

Dick hard enough to start hurting, Michael reaches down to check Luci’s hole and finds it tight and dry. Tight is amazing, the drag of friction on his dick the best feeling in the world, but dry is too much. Reaching out to the side, Michael starts to summon lube only to have Luci smack his hand down. “We need lube,” Michael argues, already knowing what Luci’s going to ask for but not sure he’s willing to give it, even if it’s what he wants. 

“I want to feel it,” Luci complains, arching his hips into Michael. “I want to feel you in me when we go to Hell, want you there with me in every way possible.”

Well, fuck. When he puts it that way, how is Michael supposed to say no? Not giving him any warning, Michael surges forward to bury himself in Luci’s ass, relishing the yelp of pain even as he tells himself that he shouldn’t. If Luci wants to feel him, Michael’s going to make sure that he feels him for days. 

The tight clasp of Luci’s ass on his dick is perfect, too perfect after watching him come apart in his arm only a few moments ago. Gritting his teeth, Michael focuses on not cumming too soon, letting Luci’s whimpers and groans fill his ears, making it worth it. As much as he wants to cum, Luci’s pleasure is more important, especially if it’s going to help him. 

Kicking up his legs, Lucifer wraps them around Mikey’s waist, pulling him closer, the change in angle making Mikey’s cock run into his prostate every time. So fucking good, the perfect addition to the drag of friction. His ass burns to the point of pain, but he wants more, needs more, to make sure that he’ll feel this, feel  _ Michael  _ for days. His scent isn’t lusty enough, telling him that Mikey’s too in his head, and that’s not what he wants. 

“Fuck me harder, Mikey,” Lucifer pushes, putting his mouth right next to his ear, nibbling a little. “Gotta make sure I’m yours.”

Growling, Mikey snaps his hips forward extra hard a few times before settling back into his rhythm, only hitting his prostate every other time but getting a gasp with each thrust. It’s so, so much. “Always mine, no matter what.”

Chuckling, Lucifer uses his feet and legs to urge Mikey to go faster, not that he actually obeys, damn it. “They’re gonna try and steal me back,” he taunts, playing on Michael’s possessiveness. “The demons aren’t going to let me go easy.”

Michael growls again at the idea that someone might try to steal his mate. Baring his teeth, he sinks them into Luci’s neck, marking his territory. “Mine,” he snarls, not taking his teeth out as he moves his hips even faster, thrusting even harder. “Mine.” Michael wraps his hand around Luci’s dick, too tight and too dry, and starts to jerk him off while making sure that the head of his cock drags over Luci’s prostate every time, finally giving him what he wants.

With Mikey’s hand on his dick, it’s not long before Lucifer’s cumming, pain and pleasure mixing together to be too much to stay inside him. His scent mixes with Mikey’s as his cum spills on his skin, and that settles Lucifer, another sense of being claimed. Focusing on Mikey now that he’s been satisfied, Lucifer clenches his ass while running fingers along the upper edge of Mikey’s wing. He lets out a gasp, hips losing their rhythm again before spilling himself deep in Lucifer’s ass. 

Perfect. 

With their scents mingling in the air, they stay slumped over Michael’s desk trying to get their breath back. After several long minutes, Michael stands up and unhooks Luci’s ankles from behind his back, ignoring the whine of protest he gets in response. He watches his mate’s face as he pulls out of his ass, not happy at the wince. Yes, it’s what Luci wanted, what he still wants, but that doesn’t make it any easier to ignore the instinct to heal. 

Lucifer reaches out to grab Michael’s hand, snagging his attention. “Thanks.” He knows how protective and caring Mikey gets, so he’s a little surprised that he actually caved and left him with the pain in his ass. He’s going to be limping for several hours, several days if he’s lucky, and he really hopes that it’s still a little there when they’re down in Hell. 

Michael’s not the only one worried about temptation. 

“Do you want dinner now?” Mikey asks, slipping a hand between Lucifer’s legs. He frowns, trying to figure out why but smiling when he feels fingers playing around his rim, pushing Mikey’s cum back inside him as it leaks out. 

“Mmm.” Lucifer doesn’t bother answering, pushing his hips at Mikey instead, wanting more than just fingers between his legs. He gets a smirk in response as Mike gets down on his knees, face buried between Lucifer’s thighs, tongue licking all around his rim, soothing some of the lingering pain in his ass. He moans at the sensations, the way Mikey sucks the cum out of his ass, fingers reaching in for that perfect spot to add to the pleasure, and he manages to cum again, somehow, a small wave of pleasure that steals the rest of his energy. 

“Enjoy that, did you?” Michael asks, licking extra cum off his fingers while wiggling his eyebrows at Luci. He gets a moan and a small smile in response as Luci’s eyes close as he drifts off to sleep. Good. Michael presses a kiss to his mate’s inner thigh before standing up to stare at him. Even the lingering pleasure of great sex can’t wash away all his nerves about Lucifer going back to Hell. He’s been in Heaven for several millennia, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be no temptation while in Hell. 

No matter what happens, Lucifer’s coming back home with Michael. 

He won’t accept anything else. 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I don't say this enough. Thank you so much for reading this, for giving kudos, for leaving comments. This is one of the highlights of my life, and I don't have anyone to share it with other than you all, so thank you so, so much for everything. I love that you love it as much as I do, so thanks.

Dean makes hamburgers for dinner. It’s a little cliched at this point, but it’s the only thing he can think to make, and he’s really, really good at making hamburgers. He skips magic, doing it all by hand even though the training didn’t take too much out of him. He just likes the way focusing on the food preparation empties out his brain of other thoughts and concerns.

And yes, he's wearing his prettiest, sexiest panties. 

“Evening.” Arms wrap around him from behind as Cas rests his chin on top of his head. Dena smiles, glad to be near Cas, but he loses the smile when he remembers why he’s making the hamburgers. “Have a good day?”

“Yeah, I did. I’m not sure about Ephron,” Dean admits, shifting away to put the buns in the oven to toast them under the broiler, “mostly because I didn’t spend a lot of time with him, but he seems like he knows what he’s doing. And I made a friend.” Might as well start soft.

“A friend?” Cas’ hands tighten for a moment on Dean’s hips, but instead of worrying him, it makes him feel loved because it means Cas cares about him. “Tell me about him.”

“Actually, it’s a her.” Hopefully that makes Cas feel a little better because even though he’ll never be attracted to anyone else, he definitely won’t be attracted a girl. They’re just not built right to be attractive. 

Castiel hums while making sure to keep as much contact with his mate. After a day surrounded by other angels, Castiel can smell them all over his mate, and he does not like the situation. The fact that it was a woman does make his nerves settle somewhat, but he still doesn’t like it very much. “Who is it?”

“Her name is Aviva.” Dean settles back against Castiel’s chest, and he shifts to rub his cheek over the scent gland just behind Dean’s ears. “She’s not very good at her training, so I’m going to try and help her get better outside of classes.”

“She wants to learn?” While he has never met Aviva, he knows the name because he knows who her father is. Given his prior reactions to Dean, Castiel has a feeling that Bartholomew would not appreciate his daughter becoming friends with Dean. 

Dean nods while ducking out from Cas’ embrace to flip the burgers. They have to be perfect tonight. Cas doesn’t seem super into the idea of friends, but maybe he’s warming up to the idea because he doesn't seem to hate it. And if he needs to keep rubbing his scent all over him, then whatever, as long as it keeps Cas happy. He likes smelling Cas, too. “We’re going to have to get together outside of class for that to happen.”

“Where are you going to do that?” Cas helps by getting down plates and glasses so that Dean can serve everything before they carry it to the table. Normally, Dean would be fetching Sam to eat with them, but he wants a little time with just Cas first. 

“Well, about that.” Dean puts Cas’ favorite toppings on his burger for him before putting together his own. “Um… I was hoping that she could come here.”

Well, that explains the burgers and the special care putting his together. “You feel comfortable enough to bring her to your home?” He might not like Bartholomew, but Castiel is not too adverse to having his daughter in his home as he knows he can easily control her if necessary given her youth, so this will be Dean’s decision. 

He snorts a little, shaking his head. “Sammy could take her out if things got bad. I don’t mind her coming over. Once she gets better, maybe not, but by then, I hope we have classes more often than once a week. Then I won’t have to train her here.” Dean doesn’t quite meet his eyes, probably worried about rejection. 

“Come here.” Dean jumps out of his chair to plop down in Castiel’s lap. They don’t fit as well like this as they used to, Dean too tall and muscular to curl up the way he did as a young child, but Castiel doesn’t mind. Any contact with his mate is sufficient. “This is your home too. If you wish to bring people over, then you may. I only want to know about it in advance. I trust you to be smart about this.” Or to take care of anything that doesn't go so well. 

“I think she’s nice,” Dean admits, fingers tracing up and down Castiel’s chest as he talks. They shake a little, indicating that Dean is still nervous, so Castiel brings a wing around them which relaxes Dean in seconds. “She doesn’t want to be a warrior, wants to be a healer, but her dad says she has to learn to be a warrior too.”

It makes sense, many healers ending up in dangerous situations where they need to know how to defend themselves, but she should complete her medical training and then do her physical training with the other medics. Bartholomew _would_ force his daughter to follow in his footsteps. Castiel feels bad for the girl, but he’d feel worse for a son. Unless the boy was flawless, his life would be a living Hell.

“Well, I’m glad that you made a friend.” No matter how much he wants to keep Dean entirely for himself, Castiel knows that Dean needs more than just family in his life to be healthy. “Good luck teaching her. Hopefully she’s a better student than Sam is.”

Dean laughs, reaching out with his free hand to play with Cas’ feathers. He’s not trying to make it sexual, just wants comfort because no matter how much Cas says that he’s allowed to invite people over if he wants, he still feels a little weird about it. It seems like a kind of invasion since until now, the only people who have been here are family. “Everyone’s a better student than Sammy.” 

“How are the lessons coming?” Cas asks, shifting to hold Dean closer to him, rubbing his nose behind his ear again. The more Cas rubs on him, the more Dean realizes that he smells like everyone else from his class instead of just himself and Cas. It didn’t really bother him before, but now he wants to smell like Cas.

“Not really at all,” Dean admits, a feather coming off in his hands. He’s keeping this one as his reward for doing well today. Most of the time now, he doesn’t keep feathers  the way he used to, but every so often, he still keeps the odd loose one. And he still has his nest. “Sammy just doesn’t want to, so I’m waiting. When he’s eighteen, we’ll start training again because he’ll have too. Right now, he’s young enough that it’s not worth the fight because he’s that stubborn.”

Castiel chuckles at the little pout on Dean’s face, pressing a kiss to his temple. “And if it wasn’t possible to win you over with a hug and a feather, I’m sure you’d be equally stubborn. In fact, I know you are because it’s the only reason Sam ever does chores and eats outside of the library, right?”

Blushing a little, Dean nods his head. “Everyone can be stubborn,” he defends himself before kissing Castiel back and getting up to sit in his own chair after scooting it over to be right next to Castiel. They eat in a companionable silence, the only distraction from eating the little bumps of their shoulders and elbows as they share their scents without being too obvious about it. Not entirely comfortable with his somewhat excessive possessive reaction, Castiel doesn’t want to make Dean uncomfortable too. 

After eating, Cas shoos Dean away from the kitchen as he starts the dishes, so Dean takes the third burger and toppings to Sammy in the library as usual. Inside, he doesn’t see Sammy right away, so he takes a few deep breaths to locate him just as Sammy walks around a bookshelf. “Dinner’s ready.”

“Thanks. What’d you need?” Sammy sits down and starts eating. He’s grateful that he likes hamburgers because if he didn’t, it would seriously suck every time Dean wanted something from Castiel. 

“I’m inviting someone over tomorrow so I can help her train,” Dean explains while sitting down across from Sam. He eyes his brother to make sure he doesn’t mess up any of his papers and lets out a breath when Dean doesn’t touch anything. “I wanted to make sure that Cas would be okay with it before she came over.”

“As long as she doesn’t come into the library.” Even Castiel doesn’t come into the library very often, probably because he’s too busy in Hell, but he’s also nice enough not to bother Sam while he’s doing his research. He doesn’t even have to leave for that stupid training anymore since he out stubborned Dean about it. 

Dean shakes his head at Sam. “Neither of us will. We’ll go straight to the training rooms, and you won’t even have to see us.” Sam nods, not surprised to hear that. Dean might be willing to bring someone home, but that doesn’t mean he’ll let her wander around the house. Hell, he won’t even let Gabriel down the hallway near his and Castiel’s room. Castiel might be possessive, but Dean’s really territorial about his things. 

“Good, because I don’t want to be distracted just because you decided to be extra nice.” Sam can tell that Castiel wants them to get out a little more, he’s isn’t always subtle about dropping hints, but it’s not exactly easy for demons to make friends in Heaven even if they were raised by an angel. He’s pretty good with just his books, but Dean probably wants more friends. He was always the one talking to people and making friends while in Hell. 

Smirking, Dean reaches across the table to punch Sam in the arm. He gives his brother a look, but Dean doesn’t apologize. “It’s not your library, remember? I can be in here and bring friends if I feel like it.” 

“Oh?” Sam leans forward, not above using blackmail to get his way. “You bug me in here, and I’ll tell Castiel about your little feather nest.” It took him forever to find the spell to preserve the feathers and their scent, but it was worth it to make his brother happy. 

Instead of getting a smart ass response, Sam stares as his brother blushes, looking down at the table. “Please, don’t. I feel…” Dean takes a deep breath to steady himself. “I don’t want him to know that I needed him that much, that I still do. He doesn’t need me that much, and I don’t want to hold him back or make him resent me.”

Seriously? Sometimes his brother is so stupid. Sam’s pretty sure that there’s nothing Dean can do to make Castiel hate him, but that doesn’t mean Dean won’t worry. “Alright. I won’t tell him anything, I promise.” Hopefully that makes Dean feel better. “And it won’t make Castiel hate you. If anything, it’ll make him even happier because it’s proof that you feel really strongly about him.” Sam would say love, but he’s not sure Dean’s ready to hear that from someone else. He likes to keep the emotional aspects of his relationship pretty private even if they are way too open with the sexual side. 

Dean studies his brother’s face, and he looks sincere, but Dean’s just not sure. He can’t help but wonder if it would be better for Cas to be with an angel, or for a whole demon, not one missing its wings. “Thanks.” Wanting to be alone, Dean waves at his brother and heads back to his room to slip into his nest room. After nine years of earning feathers and scooping up ones that fall off around the house, his nest is pretty big now. It’s super soft and comfy and smells like him and Cas, helping him feel comfortable enough to fall asleep.

Later that evening, when Castiel can’t find Dean in the library or their room, he doesn’t worry because the wards haven’t chimed, indicating someone leaving. But when he doesn’t find Dean in his old room, Castiel starts to worry, at least until he sees the slight gap in the wall. Pulling it open, he stares when he sees the giant nest of his feathers, Dean curled up in the middle of it wearing just a pair of black lace panties. 

He’s beautiful. Pale, unblemished skin covering lithe muscles and a tail that flicks around even as he sleeps. Smiling, Castiel climbs into the nest and curls himself around Dean. As his face comes closer to the center of the nest, he notices that the lingering scent of Dean changes, a little saltier than usual, almost like his cum. An idea fills his head, a way to explain why he might smell that here, but until Dean wakes up, he has to wait to find out. 

“Daddy?” There are little shuffling sounds as Dean rolls over to nuzzle into Castiel’s chest, not fully awake. He’s all soft lines and warm boy until he tenses up, going stiff. “How did you get here?”

“I got worried when I couldn’t find you,” Castiel admits, rubbing a hand along Dean’s back, “and you didn’t close the door all the way. Should I have stayed out?” While he enjoys being in here, enjoys knowing how much Dean likes to be surrounded by his scent, he doesn’t want to intrude on a haven.

After a long moment, Dean nods. “It’s okay, I think.” Dean nuzzles against Castiel’s chest again. “I just didn’t want it to be too much for you.”

Too much? “Never, Dean, never.” Mates tend to find each other’s scent soothing, so the nest doesn’t actually surprise Castiel. 

“Okay.” Dean lightens up when Cas tells him that it’s okay, glad that he isn’t going to scare him away. Then he realizes that he’s mostly naked and surrounded by Daddy’s scent with Daddy next to him, and his body starts to act up. Dean rolls his hips to push his dick up against Daddy’s hip, wanting a little friction, but he tries to be subtle in case Daddy’s not in the mood. 

He gets a little chuckle in response, Daddy’s hand slipping down his back to play with his tail. Dean moans, hips jerking into Daddy’s hip again. He tries to line himself up, face turning red even as he admits that he’s willing to rut up against Daddy to get off like he did the other time. Except Daddy uses his grip on Dean’s tail to keep him from moving anymore. 

“Daddy!” he whines, bucking again, willing to risk a little pain for the pleasure especially since the pain only serves to highlight the pleasure. 

“I want you to show me something, baby boy,” Daddy tells him, fingers playing over his tail and making him shiver. Anything to make Daddy happy and to cum, so Dean nods, looking up at him to figure out what he wants. “Here.” Dean ends up sitting on Daddy’s stomach, hands resting on his chest for balance. 

Then Daddy holds up a feather, a nice fresh one that’s nice and long. Dean reaches for it only to have Daddy lower his hand and put the feather up against Dean’s dick. He flushes even darker than before at the memories that flash through him. It’s been years since he’s had to use a feather to help him get off, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t remember the silky feel of a feather against his dick. 

“Please?”

How is Dean supposed to say no to Daddy when he looks like this, eyes wide with lust, breathing already picking up? Hand shaking a little with nerves, Dean grips his dick, feather trapped along with it. He can’t meet his daddy’s eyes, so Dean just looks at his chest as he starts stroking himself. Normally, he’d vary his speed, twist his hand, play with his balls, but the silk of the feather and the pressure of Daddy’s gaze is enough to make his skin tingle and body tense. 

“So much, Daddy,” he whispers, head falling back to roll from side to side as his hips jerk, shoving his dick through his fist. “Too much.”

“Not too much,” Daddy argues. “Perfect.” And when his finger touches the head of Dean’s dick, runs along the slit, it is perfect. Crying out, Dean lets go, cum shooting out to cover Daddy’s chest with ropes and ropes of white. The feather is covered as well, soaking up the cum that lands on it, absorbing and combining the mates’ scents. 

“Perfect,” Castiel murmurs again, helping his boy comes down onto his chest as he slumps post orgasm. He’s beautiful with the flush along his skin and the sheen of tears in his eyes, emphasizing the green of his eyes. Castiel can feel the feather pressed between their bodies, barbs clumping together with cum. And to see the trust Dean has in him, to trust him with something so personal, makes Castiel feel even better.

That doesn’t mean he wasn’t physically affected by the display though. Arousal runs through his entire body, Dean’s weight a comfortable pressure on his body but too far forward to touch his cock. Needing something to touch him there, Castiel rolls his hips, trying to reach Dean’s ass, but it’s too far away.

“You too, Daddy,” Dean mutters, pillowing his head on Castiel’s pec. “You’re perfect too.” Between their legs, his tail starts flicking around until it tightens around Castiel’s cock. He gasps at the sensation then moans when Dean’s tail starts moving up and down his cock. Castiel’s hips jerk up into the sensations, chasing the pleasure until it’s his turn to cum all over the two of them. By the time he’s empty, the small room reeks of sex and the two of them together. 

“So good to me,” Castiel tells his mate while reaching down to unwrap the tail, overly sensitive now. “So good to me.” Worn out from the orgasm, from watching Dean work himself over, Castiel wraps his arms and wings around his mate, and they drift to sleep in their nest. 


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this one gets a little brutal and isn't happy at all. There's rape, but it's not overly explicit. Just an FYI in case you want to skip it. And honestly, I know I wrote them, but fuck the demons.

Mammon walks around the dungeon, studying the angel. It’s been several weeks since they started capturing angels, and today, he’s working over an angel that has been the torturer herself many a time. Rinat has quite the reputation down in Hell. 

“You’re going to talk to me eventually,” Mammon tells her, coming to a stop in front of her so she can see his face. Her head hangs heavy, chin bumping against her chest, so he twitches his fingers to make her look at him. 

She takes the opportunity to spit in his face, and he lets the spittle run down his face, too mad at her to give in and brush it away. “You already took my wings? What else can you do to me, demon?” She spits the word out like she’s swearing, and Mammon has to laugh.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing, doll.” He smirks at her while reaching out to fondle a tit. Blood aside, she’s actually quite attractive. “Anyway, let’s see what else I can do.” Manipulating the chains, he rotates her so that he can stand between her legs while reaching down to stroke himself to full hardness. 

It’s quick and brutal. He’s not overly invested in getting off, focusing instead on how much he can tear her body, how much blood pools on the floor. To wrap up the humiliation, Mammon pulls out to jack himself to completion, shooting cum along her back, several ropes covering the deep cuts where her wings used to be. 

After rotating her vertical again, Mammon presses up against her back, making sure her cuts sting and that she can feel him still half hard. “Sure there’s nothing else I can do to you?”

Instead of getting silence or a whimper in response, the angel starts laughing. Mammon stares at her, shocked, not quite sure how to react. It may have been awhile since he tortured an angel, but he still knows that this isn’t normal. “You find this funny?”

She chuckles a little longer before she runs out of breath, coughing in response. “You Sins think you’re so great. Sure, you’ve got power, but you’ve been out of the game for quite awhile, more focused on your own people than on relations between angels and demons. Several demons went on a rampage, and I was caught. You aren’t the first demon to do that to me.”

“Just because it happened before doesn’t mean you wanted it to happen again.” It’s all he can come up with in response when her reaction is so far different than what he expected. 

“Want?” Rinat shakes her head. “No, but tolerable? Yes. Besides, unlike demons, angels can get new bodies, if necessary. Do what you want to this one, and I’ll just get a new one.”

A new body? There have been rumors of this for millennia, but no demon could confirm that such magic existed. At least he’s learned something from all this effort. “Then I get to play with this one.” He grabs his whip and starts hitting her, but he’s just not feeling it anymore, so he stop after half an hour. “Until tomorrow.”

As soon as the door shuts, Rinat lets the tears flow. Regardless of what she told Mammon, laughing after being raped was the hardest thing she ever did. Even prior experience with rape couldn’t prepare her for the sheer brutality of the demon inside her. She can still feel him inside her.

And she lied. Angels can’t just turn in an old body and get a new one. Instead, any angel that prepares the proper spells will be reborn once killed. Pushing that aside for a moment, Rinat focuses all her will on Commander Castiel, praying toward him. She lets him know that the demons know about Dean and his brother, that angels are raising demons. 

_ Thank you.  _ Even faint and from a distance, Rinat would know the Commander’s voice anywhere. She would have died long ago if it wasn’t for him and his training, so warning him is the least she can do. Then she reaches out to Aviva, her niece, sending her best wishes. Aviva never wanted to fight, didn’t get that gene from her family, but she’ll learn. It’s in her blood. And that’s it. No mate to talk to, a brother she hates, parents too far to reach. 

So she ends it. Leaves the pain behind, shutting down her brain and body for good. 

The moment Mammon enters the cell, he can smell that something’s wrong. He walks around to see her face only to become furious. “Fuck!” So much for waiting it out to get a new body. And now he has to find a new angel in order to start getting information again. Maybe it’s time for him to start going on raids himself. 

\----------

“Lucifer!” 

Damn, Michael sounds pissed. Snapping his fingers to dress himself in jeans and a tee shirt, not feeling the tunic today, Lucifer hops over the railing and drops down into their living room. “What?”

“We’re going to Hell, tonight.” Michael looks pissed, and Lucifer starts to wonder what he’s missing. 

“Okay.” Sure, they discussed it during sex, kind of, but they never had a real discussion about him going back down. “What’s so important about now?”

“Rinat was captured, and she’s dead.” 

Fuck. He didn’t know her all that well, but he liked her the few times they interacted. She was always been one of Cassie’s biggest fans, something to endear her to him if nothing else. “How?” His frustration gets the better of him, and he slams his fist into the wall, drywall showering down on him. No angel deserves to die, but Rinat really didn’t. She was a wonderful woman, and he’ll miss her greatly.

Michael shakes his head, grabbing a bottle of whiskey to gulp down a shot. The alcohol won’t affect him much, but the burn going down feels good. “She shut herself down. It'll be a few centuries before she shows up again, unless someone decides to carry her, but at least she’ll be back eventually.”

Yeah, eventually. Her brother’s a douchebag, but her niece is a good kid, and it’ll suck to lose that influence in her life. “Do we know who did it?” 

“Rumors say Mammon,” Michael admits, “but the Sins haven’t been active in the fight for millennia.” And he doesn’t want to have to face down the Sins again, preferring to fight the weaker demons since it leads to fewer casualties. 

“So? We were talking about us going down to Hell, something we haven’t done in forever either,” Lucifer reminds him, snagging the bottle for a swig of his own. It won’t exactly stop the guilt or crush it down, but at least the burn matches how he feels. “There are demons living in Heaven, and Satan’s going back to Hell.” He takes another swig, embracing the burn as it goes down his throat. “Good times.”

“Are you ready for this?” Michael’s voice softens, losing the hard edge of anger he had before. “Are you sure about this?”

Lucifer has to focus on not clenching his fist, not wanting a palm full of glass, putting the bottle of whiskey on the table. “They tortured an angel so much she decided to shut down. The least I can do is go down.”

“Then let’s go.”

They head for the armory, suiting up in tunics and the Roman-like armor, grabbing shields. Michael picks his lance to fight with, something that hasn’t left Heaven since Lucifer defected. Lucifer buckles on his scabbard, making sure his sword hangs properly at his waist. He then follows Michael through a portal with the help of a cherubim and throne, joining the rest of their raiding party in Hell. 

“Is everyone here?” Michael asks, the angels getting into formation as Lucifer walks up and down their ranks. Lucifer nods at Michael while joining him at the front of the group. 

“Not quite.” Lucifer looks over to see Sigal, face stony, shaking her head. “Commander Castiel sent word ahead that he’ll be coming along. Apparently he has news for us.”

Frowning, Lucifer looks at his mate to see if he knew about this only to see Michael shaking his head. “If he doesn’t show up soon, we’ll have to leave without him.”

“I’m here.” Castiel walks in, face serious, decked out for battle. No one carries more weapons than him, two swords on his back, two at his hips, and several short and long knives decorating his body. 

“What do you have?” Michael steps back so that Castiel can stand in the center. Michael might outrank him, but Castiel has more experience, especially recently, and that carries more weight than a title. 

“Rinat prayed to me.” The cavern falls silent, not even feathers rustling. “Mammon tortured her, and it was her only way out, the only way not to give him what he wants.” He takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves. “Mammon’s sons were abducted, and he now believes that they are being held in Heaven, so he wants information on any demons in Heaven.” 

The angels exchange looks, but no one says a word. The only demons in Heaven right now are Sam and Dean, the ones Castiel is raising. Many are wondering if this mess would have happened, if Rinat would have shut down, if Castiel had given the demons up for adoption. 

“Why?” Esau pushes past several other angels so that he can face the Commander directly, anger overwhelming his senses. “Why the hell are more of us going to die for two fucking demons that never should have been in Heaven in the first place? We should just turn them over the the Sin and let him have them. He’s their father after all.”

“No.” When the Commander steps forward, eyes bright with anger, Esau has to steel himself not to step back in the face of the Commander’s intensity. He fails. “Dean is my mate, and I am not giving him up, ever. Sam is his brother, and I refuse to split them up. Either way, mate or family or not, they are innocents, and I will not hand them over for slaughter.”

Now the angels start whispering. While mates sounds too much like fate instead of free will, after seeing the way Michael and Lucifer react together, the way Michael accepted him back, the vast majority of angels now admit that mates exist. An angel mating with a demon though, that’s a little much even for those who really believe. And the Commander with a demon? That seems even more impossible than mates in general. 

Esau hesitates a moment, recognizing the fact that getting between mates is never a good idea, but he’s not sure that he can stomach a demon mate. “Your mate is a demon? Are you serious?”

Castiel eyes the angel in front of him, trying to swallow the aggression and instinct yelling that he attack the angel for suggesting that Dean isn’t his, that he should give him up. “He is mine.” There’s nothing else to say.

The Commander is too close to this, so Esau looks over his shoulder at General Michael who meets his eyes and nods. Well, there’s no arguing with that. “Then I will whatever I can to defend Heaven and your mate and his brother from Hell.” Bowing, Esau steps back, not entirely settled with his decision but willing to admit that perhaps he should meet the demon before judging him. If he’s the Commander’s mate then he can’t be all that bad. 

“Thank you.” Castiel watches Esau step back, instincts settling down at the reduced threat. “Regardless of why the attacks began, this is about defending Heaven, about retaliating and getting justice for Rinat’s death. Focus on that if you’re not willing to fight for my mate.”

The angels of the garrison mutter to each other, and Sigal watches, shaking her head. The Commander’s right, that this is about more than just defending Dean. She’s never met the kid, but from what she can tell, he’s a good kid. “Besides, Greed might have been the one to sire Sam and Dean, but the Commander’s more of a father to them than Greed ever was. The kids are ours now, and we should defend them.”

Several of the angels blink in surprise to hear someone other than family defend the demons, and that helps them come to terms a little more the fact that they are demons. It’s like she said, the demons belong in Heaven now, and regardless of why the demons are attacking Heaven, they’re going to defend their home. 

“Sam and Dean are family now,” Michael announces, stepping forward to stand on Castiel’s right, Lucifer on his left. “They’re ours to protect, and that’s what we’re here to do. Take no prisoners.” Michael studies all their faces, his slowly firming up in his warrior mask. “If Mammon shows up or any of the aristocracy, leave them to one of us.”

“Yes, sir,” the angels cry in unison, holding up shields, swords, and angels. 

Lucifer steps forward with a grin, teeth bared with aggression. “Then let’s raise hell in Hell.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!! Here's a gift for all of you, my valentines. 

After doing the dishes since Dean cooked, as usual, Sam heads for the library to work on his research into demons and flight. He runs his fingers along the spines of the books, wondering just how big of a distraction Dean’s guest is going to be. Although, he doesn’t have to stay here if he doesn’t want to. 

Gathering the most important book, Sam shoves it into a knapsack and heads out of the house. Sniffing, he gets a very weak scent from Gabe, and he’s pretty sure that the only reason he can smell him is because he visits so often. But it’s too faint for him to follow, so he pulls out the compass and crushes a lollipop into it, giving it a sample to follow. 

Another spell on his sandals sends him scurrying off in the direction of Gabe’s house, and it’s not too long before he’s right outside. Now that he’s here, Sam hesitates, still not sure how Gabe will feel about this even if he did offer to help him with things. And he might not even be here, so this could all be pointless. 

“Hello, Sammy.” The little demon jumps and spins around to stare at Gabriel, a large knife in his hand and his tail whipping around behind him. Gabriel takes a step back, holding up his hands to look more innocent. “Didn’t mean to startle you so much.”

Sam narrows his eyes at the angel, relaxing after a moment. “Dean might be the warrior, but that doesn’t mean I’m defenseless. Where were you?” Had he left just thirty seconds earlier, he might have been able to avoid this awkwardness. 

“I was visiting with Mikey and Luci, but they started to get all handsy, so I left.” Gabriel shrugs while starting to usher the kid closer to the front door. “I might not mind them being friendly together, but when they start pushing it further, it’s time to leave.”

“I know what you mean,” Sam agrees with a hefty sigh. “Castiel and Dean can’t seem to keep their hands off each other sometimes. I hope that I could have a little more control if I end up with a mate. There are more things to do than just have sex.” He's a demon, so he doubts that he has a mate, but clearly, it's not impossible.

Gabriel chuckles and pats the top of his head. “They get plenty of work done, don’t worry. It just means that the sex never gets old and is always amazing.”

Well, in that case… “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.” Although now he’s really glad that he didn’t even consider going to Michael and Lucifer’s house to avoid visitors. Even strange angels are better than the two of them getting all handsy in front of him. 

“Definitely not that bad.” Once inside, Gabriel ushers Sam into the front room. “So, what are you doing here? Looking for another lollipop?” It’s been awhile since he teased him with the spelled candy, but he likes the flash of irritation that covers Sam’s face for a moment. 

“No. Actually…” he trails off, looking down at his feet, “I was wondering if you were actually interested in teaching me how to fly.” Nerves taking over, he pulls the book out of his knapsack to show Gabe. “I’ve been doing research, and I’m pretty sure that it’s all muscles and practice, not magic. There weren’t any tips on lessons,” Sam admits with a little frown, “but at least we know more than you did before.”

“Of course.” Gabriel gets up, taking the book from Sam’s hands to set it on the sofa. “But I don’t need a book to tell me how to teach you how to fly. You forget, I had to learn how to fly myself when I was a child.” Sure, there are plenty of differences between being the student and the teacher, but he’s pretty sure that he can manage.

“Really?” Sam knows that Dean would be more than willing to teach him, but he doesn’t want to hurt him, keep reminding him that he doesn’t have his own wings. And Gabe likes him, and Gabe offered to have serious talks with him, but although demons are the ones known for lying, that doesn’t mean angels can’t lie at all. 

Dean’s the mate, Sam’s just the brother. Sometimes, he’s not sure he has any purpose in Heaven other than his research abilities. 

“Really.” There’s a sad emotion lurking in the kid’s eyes, something that looks a lot like loneliness. Makes sense, given that his interactions are pretty limited. The kid’s gotta start having his own life at some point. “So, let’s go teach you how to fly.”

Sam jumps up, ready to go, and he regrets the enthusiasm in less than ten minutes. One of the first things Gabe did was shove him off the top of a cliff. Screaming, Sam tries to catch himself and only manages to catch himself with a spell, softening the ground, seconds before hitting. Holy shit, he never wants to do that ever again. 

“You didn’t even try to use your wings,” Gabe complains, staring down at Sam panting on the ground. “There’s no point in this if you’re not going to use your wings.”

“Use my wings?” he sputters, glaring at the angel. “How am I supposed to use something that I’ve never used before? You didn’t even give me any tips.”

“It’s instinct, Sam, not something you can get out of a book. You have to just jump and go for it. That’s how angels have been taught since the beginning of time.” He holds out a hand to haul Sam up from the ground. “Let’s try this again.”

“Don’t you dare throw me off that cliff again,” Sam orders even as he walks alongside Gabriel to the top of the cliff. And that’s where he gets his proof that angels lie, when Gabriel shoves him off the edge of the cliff again. 

Screaming again, Sam curses the angel while refusing to be beaten. Focusing on his back, Sam does his best to consciously use muscles he’s never used that way before. He manages to get several flaps in, but then he realizes how close he is to the ground, panics, and loses it, slamming into the ground. Damn it. 

Gabriel laughs while winging his way down to where Sam’s spitting out dirt and grass, wiping off his mouth. “That’s progress, isn’t it?”

Sam launches himself at the angel, the element of surprise enabling him to knock the angel onto the grass. “That wasn’t funny.” His small fists slam into Gabriel’s chest over and over, and he lets Sam take it out on him. He deserves it for laughing at him. “And I told you not to do that to me again.”

“I know, but I never said that I wouldn’t do it again.” Gabriel smiles to himself when Sam freezes, realizing the truth. “Besides, you started to get it, didn’t you?”

He glares at Gabe, not happy with the fact that technically, the angel is right. “Fine. Let’s do it again.” So they walk back up to the top of the cliff, and Gabe tosses him off the cliff. And he slams into the ground after only a few wing flaps. And again, and again. After dozens of attempts, after way too many scrapes all over his body, Sam finally manages to fly.

That doesn’t mean he learned to land. 

Sam tumbles head over heels yet again, this time letting out a loud yell when something in his wing snaps. He stays down on the ground, letting the pain rush through him, trying to get used to it so he can get up. But it doesn’t happen, the pain too much for him to push away in seconds. 

Worried when the boy doesn’t immediately get up, Gabriel flies down and crouches next to his head. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

“I think I broke something in my wing,” he admits, finally sitting up with Gabriel’s help. His left wing folds back properly against his back, but the right sticks out at an awkward angle, unable to lie flat. 

“Here.” Gabriel lays a hand on Sam’s head, sending a rush of healing energy through his body. He screams a little before slumping against Gabriel’s chest while breathing heavily. The wing flutters a little, reveling in being whole once again before lying flat against the boy’s back alongside the other wing. “Sorry that it hurt so much. Rushed healing tends to do that if the angel doing the healing isn’t a healer.”

“It’s okay.” Sam takes a few deep breaths, and he notices a sweet sugary scent in his nose, probably because it’s buried in Gabe’s chest. Makes sense that the angel smells like candy given how often he has lollipops in his pockets. “At least it doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“Good, but no more lessons today. You made a lot of progress, and we can teach you how to land next time,” Gabriel assures him, keeping him close to his chest. He likes holding Sam so close, feeling settled with him so close. “Take the win and move on for the day before you hurt yourself beyond my healing abilities.” 

Sam doesn’t want to stop, it kind of feels like giving up, but he nods, going along with it. He likes sitting in Gabe’s lap, more or less, so he stays in place, hoping that Gabe will let him stay for a bit, and he does. But they can’t stay like that in the dirt forever, and they eventually end up back at Gabe’s house. 

“So next time you want a lesson, come find me,” Gabriel tells him, daring to run his fingers through Sam’s hair. If he can hold the kid, then he should be able to do that too. “Got it?”

“Got it.” Sam nods, reaching up to play with his hair but not protesting Gabriel’s action. “Thanks for everything.” He throws his arms around Gabriel’s waist for a hug before waving and heading off towards Castiel’s home, magic emanating from his shoes. Must have been how he got to Gabriel’s so quickly. 

He heads for the front door, figuring it’s time to relax with a good movie, but a flutter of wings draws his attention. Turning around, he sees Naomi walking up the front path, so he waits so that she can join him at the front door. “Mother.” Gabriel uses the title to try and be as respectful as possible, to keep her as happy as possible. 

“Gabriel. I was hoping to talk to you about your brothers.” She attempts not to wrinkle her nose at the faint scent of sulfur on his clothing, not wanting to irritate him before she learns what she wants. He is rather stupidly protective of the two demons her other son adopted. 

“Oh?” Why can’t she go to them directly? Sure, she doesn’t love talking to them, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t talk to them at all. “What’s up?”

“I cannot locate either Michael or Lucifer, and I wished to discuss the current situation with the demon attacks on the areas of Hell firmly held by angels.” While she may not be a warrior, it pays for her to stay up to date with current events. 

Gabriel hesitates, not sure what to tell her. The current plan isn’t exactly a secret, but Michael doesn’t always want her knowing everything that they’re doing. 

“Well?” She glares at him, not happy to see her son unwilling to talk with her. She is his mother, and he should do as she asks. Naomi outranks Michael in their family. 

“They’re all down in Hell, planning a massive raid against the demons,” Gabriel admits, giving into the pressure from Naomi. “They should be back soon.”

Naomi shakes her head. It’s about time they did something about those damn riads. Bartholomew’s been talking about acting on his own to handle them since her sons aren’t doing enough to address them. “Very well.” Still irritated at his earlier hesitation, she decides to point out the smell of demon on him. “Been spending too much time with them?”

“Too much time?” Gabriel scoffs, staring at her. Hasn’t she heard? “I was just teaching him to fly. That’s nothing compared to Cassie.”

“To Cassie?” Naomi glares, and Gabriel swallows. Nope, she didn’t know. “What about Castiel do I not know?”

“That the older boy, Dean, is his mate.” Gabriel gives a nonchalant shrug just to see her shake with anger. “Michael more or less confirmed it, but he held off until Dean wouldn’t let him anymore. They’ve been together together for awhile now.”

Suppressing a scream, Naomi spins around and stalks away from the house. She’s going to have to have a serious talk with her son. First one son left Heaven and started Hell and demons. Then her best son accepted him back and declared them mates. Now her longest serving son has been mated to a demon. What did she ever do to deserve such disappointments for sons? 

Gabriel watches her walk away, shaking his head. Cassie’s going to kill him for spilling the beans, but they’ll both survive. He’d better send Cassie a warning message so that he isn’t blindsided. 

At least he got to spend some good time with Sam today. 


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's Valentine's Day, so here's another chapter for you. Thank you for being my readers and Valentines!!!

“Aviva?” Dean stands in the doorway, staring at the angel on the front step. Her eyes are rimmed in red, and she doesn’t look ready to train at all. “Are you okay?” He steps back to usher her inside the house, helping her take a seat on the sofa. “Did something happen?”

“My aunt,” she tells him, sniffling a little. “She works down in Hell, sometimes with the Commander, and she was captured. Yesterday…” Her voice breaks as a few tears track down her cheeks. “Yesterday, she shut herself down.”

Dean frowns at her, confused. He’s never heard the phrase ‘shut down’ before, but he gets the feeling that it isn’t good, maybe something close to death. “I’m sorry.” He puts an arm around her so that she has a shoulder to cry on. When Aviva takes advantage, he just holds her close so that she can let it all out. 

When the tears are done, Aviva sits up, wiping her eyes. She feels bad, crying all over her new friend, but losing her aunt really hurts. “My father isn’t my favorite angel ever. He and my mother aren’t mates, and she left shortly after I was born, more interested in being a healer than a mother.” She takes a deep breath, not sure how much else to share.

“Is that why he’s making you take the warrior lessons?” Dean frowns at her, looking confused. “But if you fell in love with being a warrior, couldn't that make you just as likely to not want kids or maybe not raise them the best? Not that I think you’d be a bad mom,” he rushes to add, his eyes almost comically wide.

Laughing, Aviva pats him on the back. “Don’t worry, I know what you mean. And if my mother left to be a warrior, I don’t think Dad would have been as mad. Being a warrior is an honorable job. But he thinks healers make people go soft, love too, so he doesn’t want anything to do with healers anymore.”

“Do you ever see your mom?” Dean has no memory of either one of his parents, but that seems like the question to ask. Even with ten years in Heaven, he isn’t always sure how to act around people, especially people who aren’t family. 

“No.” She looks down at her lap, fingers twisting around themselves. “I was too young to know her name when she left, and Dad won’t tell me her name. I could ask someone else, but it would make my dad furious, so I’m waiting until I’m older, when I don't have to live at home with him anymore.”

Cas keeps talking to him about being nicer, but he’s not nice enough to offer their house for her to stay in if things go south. They’ve got plenty of room, but he doesn’t want to offer it. “That sounds like a smart plan.” He takes a deep breath, wondering if it’s too soon after she cried to ask about training. 

But she takes the decision out of his hands. “Do you mind training today? I don’t want to be a warrior for long, but now, I want a chance to take out a few demons, and that means I need to get better.”

“We can do that,” Dean assures her, standing up and holding out a hand to help her up. “I converted a few rooms down in the basement into training rooms back when I started training myself. Sammy’s used them a few times, but he’s not a fan of training, so he hasn’t been down in a while.”

“Sammy?” Aviva looks around the house, the mansion really, wondering if she’s going to see anyone else. Commander Castiel’s probably at work, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t hope to see him. Although there are more powerful angels, Commander Castiel is the most famous angel for his both his long time as a warrior and raising two demons as his sons. 

“He’s the brainiac,” Dean tells her with a smile, pride shining in his eyes, “and he practically lives in the library. I’d take you to meet him, but he hates strangers in the library, and it’s not worth my head. Once he’s eighteen, I’ll probably make him start training, but it’s not worth the fight yet.”

“You’re going to make him train to be a warrior, even if he doesn’t want to?” That doesn’t seem to fit with the pride in his eyes and the happiness in his voice when he talks about his brother. 

“Not exactly,” Dean says, wobbling his hand back and forth while ushering her into a massive room filled with equipment. “I’m not going to make him be a warrior, but I want him to have enough skills to defend himself. We didn’t exactly have it easy before we got to Heaven and Cas, and if that happens again, I want him to be able to take care of himself.”

That makes more sense to her, and after what happened to her aunt, Aviva really, really understands the drive to protect. “That makes sense. So.” She looks around, trying to figure out what all the equipment is for, where they might start. “What’s first?”

Three hours later, Aviva’s lying on the mats, bruised and sweaty and totally done with everything. “I never, ever want to do that again. How are you not dying?”

Dean smiles, sitting down next to her with his legs crossed. “I’ve been doing this since I was seven, so by now, I’m used to it. And demons are a little hardier,” he admits with a little flush, “so I might have pushed you a little too far.”

Heaving a sigh, Aviva pushes herself up so that she’s sitting. “It’s alright. If I was a little more in shape and a little more used to training, it wouldn’t be so bad. My dad could do this easily and have energy to do it all again.”

“You’ll get better,” he assures her with a smile. “Once your body gets used to it, you’ll be able to do more.”

She smiles, but it reminds her of why she’s doing this, for her aunt, and the smile fades. “I wish my aunt could see this. She always told me that I should do whatever I wanted, but I’m pretty sure she’d love to see me training too.”

“You said you don’t know your mom, so she’s your dad’s sister?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, Dad’s sister. Rinat was more than just a warrior, she worked in the dungeons,” Aviva tells Dean, “and she was really good at it, even if it is kind of nasty to do.”

Works the dungeons? Dean’s not quite sure what that means, but he assumes it means torture because that’s what Cas does down in Hell. “Do you…” He trails off a little, not sure if he should ask but too curious not to ask. “Do you know why she was taken?”

Aviva looks down at her lap. “She sent me a prayer, before the end. She said that Greed took her, that he’s looking for demons in Heaven.” She raises her head to meet Dean’s eyes, and he can feel the blood drain out of his face. “Greed’s looking for you, isn’t he?”

Dean nods, hands shaking a little. What’s he supposed to say now that he knows that he’s the reason her aunt died? “I’m sorry. I don’t know why. Cas says that demons don’t usually care about kids, especially when they’re not their kids, so I don’t know why he cares.”

“Would Commander Castiel know why?” Dean shrugs, not sure. “Maybe Commander Lucifer would know, since he spent so much time in Hell.”

“Maybe,” Dean concedes, “but even if he does know why, that doesn’t mean he’ll tell me. He doesn’t always tell me everything I want to know.” He makes a mental note to ask Lucifer the next time he sees him though because you never know. Maybe if he’s in a good mood and just had sex with Michael. “Does that mean you hate me now?”

“No!” Aviva shakes her head back and forth really fast. “It’s not your fault that Greed decided to target angels. Like… like it’s not my fault that my dad won’t let me be a healer; it’s more my mom’s fault. Please, don’t blame yourself.”

“Alright.” But that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to do his best to make sure that Aviva becomes the best fighter he can make her. It’s the least he can do for her and for her aunt. “Do you want to do anything else today, or is it time to go home?” He stands up and offers her a hand so that she can stand with ease. 

“I think it’s time to go home,” Aviva decides, taking his hand with a small smile. “Thank you for everything, and, uh, thanks for listening. I haven’t really had a chance to talk to anyone about it since I live alone at home. And it just happened today.”

“Any time you need to talk,” Dean assures her. He’s not always the best person to talk to since he lacks a lot of people experiences, but listening doesn't mean you have to talk back. He escorts her out of the house then heads to the library to talk to Sammy. 

“How was training?” Sammy asks once Dean arrives, not bothering to look up from his book. 

“Better than training you,” Dean snarks, sitting in the chair across from his brother. “She sucks right now, to be honest, but she’ll get better. And she wants to get better, so that’ll help a lot.”

Sam sighs and marks his spot before looking up at his brother. If Dean sat down, that means he wants to talk, and that means Sam isn’t getting anything done until Dean has finished talking. At least he hasn't been back from Gabe's for too long, so he isn't really in the middle of anything yet. “You really think she has it in her?”

Dean shrugs, looking a little too uncomfortable for just talking about how well she’s doing. “She has the right motivation.” He doesn’t elaborate, but Sam waits because he can tell that there’s more to say. Sure enough, Dean starts talking again. “She wants to do it because her aunt was tortured by demons and died.” He takes a deep breath. “She was tortured for information on demons living in Heaven.”

Well, shit. Sam looks down at his book. How’s he supposed to respond to that? Because some demon got it in his head that he and Dean are important, an angel had to die. “Is she going to be okay? Was she close to her aunt?” Sam has no more experience with relationships and people than Dean does, but he’s read a lot more than Dean, so he has a better idea of things to ask.

“I don’t think she knew her very well, but she did know her. She’s pretty sad about it, that’s for sure.” Dean shrugs a little. “I didn’t really know what to say, so I just did my best to let her cry on my shoulder and train her when she wanted to train. She did say that she doesn’t blame me, blame  _ us  _ for this, but it’s hard not to feel guilty. Aviva’s aunt wouldn’t have been in trouble if it wasn’t for us.” 

Sam understands because he’s feeling the same. But at the same time… “She worked down in Hell. There’s a possibility she would have gotten in trouble and hurt for something else.” Even as he says it, Sam realizes that it doesn’t really mean anything. 

“I feel like we have to do something about it.” Sam looks up to see Dean clenching his jaw, eyes flaring a little. “I don’t want more angels dying just because I live up here, live with Cas. And can you imagine what the demons might do if they knew about me being Cas’ mate?”

Given that they’re dealing with Greed, Sam wouldn’t be surprised if it would lead to the demons trying to storm Heaven even if it hasn’t been done before. “It’d be bad, but what can we do? Neither of us is strong enough or has the support necessary to do anything.”

And that was the wrong thing to say. Dean is very strong, both angelic and demonic magic, and telling him that they can’t do anything is only going to push him into doing something he shouldn’t. And maybe something he can’t. “There’s always something we can do.” He stands up, face set. “I’ll talk to Cas tonight. He’s down in Hell today, so maybe he’ll have a little more information for us. We’ll see you at dinner?”

As much as he likes his solitude in the library, Sam needs to know what Castiel will tell Dean so he can make sure Dean doesn’t do anything stupid and hurt himself. “Can you make ratatouille?” He likes the vegetables, likes eating something healthier than the pizza and chicken wings Dean makes when he’s in a hurry and doesn’t have as much energy to cook. 

“Sure.” He’s made it before, and if it’ll make Sammy eat dinner with them, it’s the least Dean can do. “I’ll let you know when it’s ready.” 

“Sounds good.” Sammy wrinkles his nose when Dean ruffles his hair, and Dean just smirks. Out in the hallway though, he loses the smirk. Cas better talk to him because Dean’s not going to let another angel get tortured and die because of him. 


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up and moving faster, and I love it, and I'm super excited. So, here's another chapter, and if it's a good day, I might even have a chance to post another tonight. Enjoy!!!  
> A little bloody but not too explicit. Just a heads up.

“What’s the plan?” Lucifer asks, looking between his brothers. Either one of them should be the one in charge, but deciding who might not be so easy. 

“Castiel will lead,” Michael decides, “and the two of us will stay together.” Michael probably doesn’t want to call it babysitting, but that’s pretty much what it is. Better than falling prey to Hell again. “As for what we’re doing, we’re going in and killing as many demons as possible. A few cherubim and thrones will hold the portals open so we can pass through without using our own energy. We’re going as close to Greed’s Circle as we can.” 

Castiel nods and turns back to the assembled garrisons to repeat the instructions. “Don’t forget, if Mammon arrives, let one of us know so that we can handle him. Do not fight above your ability because that doesn’t help anyone. There’s no shame in passing on a fight if it lets you move on to handle other demons.”

The angels nod, understanding. While plenty of them would love to face off with a Sin, would like to show off their prowess, with Heaven under attack, they’d rather focus on killing as many demons as they can. They file out of the cavern of Hell and head for the portal, the Commanders leading the way. A collective deep breath, and they step through the portal. 

The moment he steps through the portal, Castiel unsheathes his sword and beheads two demons in two swings. He keeps moving forward to make room for the others coming behind him, taking out demons as he goes. The demons start screaming, not expecting the angels at all, most of them not even armed. 

It doesn’t matter. 

Blood fills their air, both its scent and literally as arteries and veins are opened by swords and knives and arrows. Lucifer swings his two swords with excessively lethal accuracy, hopping to and fro, almost seeming to know where the demons will run before they do. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Lucifer can feel the pulse of Hell moving through him now that he’s back. It lets him feel the demons in his mind and his body, giving him an advantage no other angel will have. 

“Lucifer!” A demon recognizes him, face furious when he realizes that his Lord is fighting against his people. Even without a sword, Kevin jumps at Lucifer, fingers curled into claws to try and cause as much damage as possible. He gets just close enough to see the smirk on Lucifer’s face before his head is rolling. 

Monica runs from the chaos as fast as possible, heading for the escape portal near the back of Hell so she can move deeper into the Circle and try to recruit help. Even if the aristocracy has minimal interest in keeping the weaker demons safe, they do have an interest in maintaining a buffer between them and Heaven. 

“No.” An angel with large brown wings appears in front of her, forcing Monica to backpedal to avoid the sword pointed at her gut. She dances back to avoid the other woman’s sword, pulling her own, and she manages to push the angel back. Smirking, she starts to play with the angel. 

“Not so great now, huh, now that you’re down in Hell.” She slashes a few times, but the angel parries them all. “You angels think you’re so great, but you’re no better than we are.” Monica smirks and bats her eyelashes at the angel, and that’s probably why she doesn't see it coming. Instead she only feels the cold metal entering her side then slashing her tail off then pinning her sword hand to the ground. 

“You talk too much,” is the last thing she hears. 

Moving away from the demon’s corpse, Shirel looks around, trying to figure out what the demon was looking for. She can feel a slightly stronger tug of magic than the rest of the demonic magic around them, and she follows it to find a portal. That’s not good, Shirel does not want reinforcements arriving, especially not as a surprise, so she does her best to rig several warning alarms in case demons do arrive. She can’t shut down the portal, so this is the best she can do. 

Back in the main fight, the angels have pushed their way through the majority of the tunnels to reach the main cavern of the Circle of Hell. Several stay back to make sure no demons are hiding in the already cleared caverns, and then it’s a slaughter. Castiel stays back to watch the carnage, demon after demon falling under the blades of the angels. A part of his mind tells him that this is wrong, that he should care at least a little that lives are being snuffed out, but he doesn’t care anymore. He’ll do whatever necessary to protect his mate and his mate’s brother. Besides, there’s no changing these demons. 

Once the demons are dead, Castiel lets Shirel lead them to the portal, and from there, they move to the next Circle of Greed, heading toward the center. Every angel knows that they will never make it to the center, but they’re doing their best to get as close as possible before it becomes too deadly for the angels. 

And so it begins again. Castiel leads the way, Michael and Lucifer close behind him both protecting his back and making way for the ranks of angels behind them. Castiel focuses on the magic he can sense, targeting those who come off as the strongest. At some point a demon gets in a blow, cutting a long slice down his arm, but Castiel pulls on a little magic to heal himself, not wanting to leak blood all over Hell. 

“Well, well, well.” A demon pops up in front of Castiel, swinging a broadsword at Castiel’s head. He ducks under the blow and swings back, beginning a series of parries back and forth as the demon keeps talking. “The angels decided to defend their little demon babies. You should have just let us keep them because you know they’re going to end up back down here eventually. If we don’t fetch them, you’ll get tired of them.”

Castiel sniffs, ducking under another blow before shoving his sword through the demon’s heart. “You will never get them. They belong with the angels now.” He twists the sword, destroying the demon’s heart and moving on. There’s always another demon. 

By the fourth Circle, the angels have a routine down and are moving faster and faster even as the Circles grow larger, contrary to what angels first expect when visiting Hell. But in the fifth Circle, something changes several minutes into the raid. 

A demon stride across a large cavern, eyes set on Castiel. “I can smell them on you, both of them, but one more than the other.” He stops and looks Castiel up and down as the angel returns the favor. “You’re fucking one of my sons.”

The declaration catches the attention of the demons around the pair, a distraction that leads to their deaths. Castiel lets the accusation roll off his back because it’s true and something he refuses to deny. Dean is his no matter where he came from. “Yes.”

Mammon startles, expecting the angel to deny it. Everyone knows that angels fuck, but to admit to fucking a child and a demon is a little much for a demon. Then he catches sight of Michael and Lucifer in the background, fighting off two of his Earls, and it clicks. “He’s your mate.” Well, well, well.

“Yes.” Again, the Sin expected the angel to deny it, and he has to admit that he’s a little impressed by the angel who mated his son. “He’s mine, not yours.”

Laughing, Mammon unsheathes his sword, warming up his muscles. “He might be in your bed, but he’s my blood, and I’ll get him back. He’s coming back to Hell, angel, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Castiel doesn’t bother responding to that, just swings his sword at the demon. Odds are, they’re trade blows back and forth until they decide to retreat with their side, too evenly matched to beat the other without a random bit of luck. Sure enough, they trade blows back and forth, fending off the random blow from an angel or demon, depending on the target, but they never lose focus on the other. 

“Shit.” Lucifer looks over to see Castiel talking to Greed before they attack each other. He wants to rush over there, wants to see if he can manipulate Hell enough to weaken Greed’s magic, but there are too many demonic aristocrats in his way. Putting his back to Michael’s, confident in his mate’s ability to protect his back, Lucifer focuses on the demons in front of him, slashing and hacking to drop as many bodies as fast as possible. He has to trust Cassie’s ability to defend himself. 

Castiel dances around the cavern, stepping over and around the corpses on the floor, focused on attacking and defending himself from Mammon. They each manage to cut the other a few times, but there are no serious injuries. As time goes on, the angels slowly cut down on the demons’ numbers until only a few aristocrats remain, all of the weaker demons killed. Mammon notices the lack of numbers and support and begins making his way toward the portal that will lead closer to the center of his Circle of Hell. 

“You might have won this round, angel, but I will get my sons back,” Mammon warns, watching as the angel’s eyes flare in anger. As much as he hates to admit it, at least he knows his son got a strong mate. Maybe he’ll find a way to keep the angel chained down in Hell once he gets his son back to keep the boy happy. 

“You will never lay a finger on him ever again,” Castiel counters. He doesn’t care that the demon is the one who fathered Dean, Castiel is the one who actually raised Sam and Dean, the only father that counts. “Him or his brother.”

Mammon only smirks before stepping through the portal, sealing it behind him and leaving his demons to die. They’re only tools. He tosses his blade to the side where a slave catches it and heads off to take care of it. Mammon heads for his throne room where he finds Baserus waiting for him. 

“How did it go, Your Highness?” He’s alone, so he didn’t get any prisoners, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it was entirely unsuccessful. 

“I know who has my sons,” Mammon admits, dropping down in his throne, snapping his fingers to summon a demon to sit at his feet. Reaching down, he starts playing with the man’s hair while talking. “It’s a seraph, a very powerful one who’s friends with Lucifer and Michael. Fetching my sons is not going to be easy with them watching over the boys.” He starts to wonder if it’s really worth it, but he needs them to stop stealing his magic, and having two sons will help solidify his position in Hell, maybe even give him the power to rule all the Sins rather than being just one of them. 

“Do you still plan on getting them?” As if trying to break into Heaven wasn’t crazy enough, if Mammon attempts to take on a seraph and two archangels, then Baserus might have to start preparing for a new head of Greed. 

“I’ll get them back. They’re my sons.” Mammon looks at Baserus, gaze completely steady. “ _ Mine _ .”


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry sex is the best sex.

“Cas?” Dean looks up from his book at the sound of the door opening and runs out of their room to go find Cas. As soon as he sets eyes on him, Dean stumbles to a stop, shocked. He knows what Cas does down in Hell, but he’s never seen him so covered in blood before. “What happened?”

Cas sighs and waves his hand, sending his sword and armor back to where they belong. “We went to Hell, pushed as far into Greed’s Circle of Hell as possible. It got pretty bloody, especially when Greed himself showed up. Most of the blood isn’t mine.”

‘Most of it’ isn’t good enough for Dean. He plants his hands on Cas’ back under his wings to push him toward their bedroom and into the shower where he vanishes their clothes. “Let’s get you clean.” Basking under the warm water, he cleans the blood and dirt off his mate’s skin until all he can see and smell is Cas. 

After the shower, Dean uses magic to dry them both so they can cuddle in bed as soon as possible. It’s times like these that make him wish he was small again so he could curl up under Cas’ chin and get his feet up against his belly so that his whole body would fit in Cas’ arms. At least his wings are still big enough to wrap all the way around him. 

“What’s wrong?” Castiel shifts so that Dean’s knees don’t dig quite so sharply into his stomach, recognizing the pose as the one Dean uses when he needs comforting. He’s probably not the only one that sometimes wishes Dean was a little smaller. 

“My friend came over today, Aviva.” He takes a deep breath, shifting enough that one finger can trace random shapes and lines on Castiel’s chest. “She said that her aunt shut down yesterday. What does that mean?”

Castiel takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He forgot that Dean knew Aviva, would be affected by the incident. “It means that Rinat chose to let herself die. In doing so, a portion of her Grace returned to Heaven, and she can be reborn again. Given her situation, I understand why she did it.”

“So someone died because of me.” He knows that Aviva told him it wasn’t really his fault, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel bad about it. No matter what they say, if Dean wasn’t living in Heaven, Rinat wouldn't have died. 

“No.” Castiel sits up, shifting Dean’s weight in his lap so that he has to look at him. “This is not your fault. The only reason Rinat died is because a demon was torturing her and it was the only way out she saw. It is not your fault.” He tightens his arms around his boy, praying that Dean will believe him, will let himself not feel guilty.

“But-”

“But nothing. If anything, I’m more at fault for bringing you to Heaven than it is your fault.” Castiel is sad, yes, but he doesn’t feel guilty about anything other than not being able to rescue Rinat before it was too late. 

“No!” Dean pushes Cas back enough that he can glare at him. “It’s not your fault. All you did was something good to help me, to help Sammy.”

“And all you did was try to survive. How are you any guiltier than I am?” Cas just looks at Dean, and Dean has to look away because he can’t keep meeting Cas’ eyes. He gets what Cas is saying, but it doesn’t completely remove the sense of guilt.

“Why does the demon want us?” Dean shifts around so he can rest his head on Cas’ shoulder again, playing with the tips of some feathers, trying to avoid making it sexual. “What’s so special about me and Sam?”

Cas presses a kiss to the top of his head. “There’s plenty special about you two.” Dean smiles at the praise but elbows Cas because that’s not what he’s talking about. “The demon… The demon isn’t a normal demon. He’s one of the Seven Sins, the Lord of Greed.” He takes a moment, but Dean’s not sure why he’s hesitating. He’s just talking about a demon. “He’s looking for his sons.”

Sons? Confused, Dean looks up at Cas, and it clicks when he sees the tenseness around Cas’ eyes. “Greed is my father?” He stares at Cas, trying to process it, and only realizes that he’s shaking when Cas tightens his arms around him to keep him still. “How?” He never knew either of his parents, and he’s pretty sure he’d remember that. 

Castiel holds his mate close, hating the acrid scent of fear and shock coming off him. “Plenty of demons have children.” Although it is rare for a Sin to do so. “How did you get away from him? I’m not sure because I don’t know enough recent demon history, only the older stuff. But it doesn’t matter.” He rubs his hand up and down Dean’s back, wanting to calm him down. “All that matters is that you’re here now, that he can’t get his hands on you ever again.”

“No!” Dean thumps a fist against Castiel’s chest, a ragged sob ripped out of his throat. “He’s Greed which means he wants things. He’s not gonna stop until he gets me and Sammy. I don’t want anyone else dying because of us.” This isn't going to end anytime soon, and he doesn’t want people to have a reason to hate him. Although apparently his blood will do that for him. Not only is he a demon, he’s the son of one of Heaven’s greatest enemies.

Worried by the rising scent of distress, Castiel rolls so that Dean lies on his back, surrounding him with his scent, hoping it calms him. “Don’t worry about it. We will protect you, and we’re trained for this, for handling demons. We will protect you, and we will protect ourselves.” The scent of distress is fading, but it’s being replaced by something else. 

“You have to let me go down there, Cas, tell him to leave me alone,” Dean demands, looking up at Castiel with his face set in stone. “I don’t want people dying because of me!”

Frozen, Castiel stares at Dean before shaking his head and gripping his hips as tight as possible. “No. You are not going back to Hell, ever.” He can’t even process that, what would happen if Dean went to Hell and Mammon got his hands on him. “It’s too dangerous for you.”

Dean looks up at Cas, betrayal flashing through him. He pushes as hard as he can, and while Cas doesn’t go flying, he moves back enough for Dean to slip off the bed and take a few steps back. That spot in his chest that he learned to associate with loving people hurts right now, like something’s squeezing it. “Why can’t I go? That’s why I’ve been training for years to get better and better, so I can go down to Hell and fight with you. You weren’t going to let me go, ever?” Why didn’t he ever say so? 

“You can go, Dean,” Castiel promises, getting off the bed to face him, hands out to appear unthreatening. “But not until you’re ready, and you aren’t ready for this. You need more training, doing things that are less theory and more practical, like fighting against other angels. I won’t let you go if you aren't ready.”

Stepping back, Dean tries to listen and understand, but it still feels like a giant lie. “But I need to go now because of that stupid Sin, and you have to let me go.” He’s not going to let anyone else be hurt because of him, because that’s the right thing to do. And if the Sin is his father, then he can use that against the demon, make up for the fact that they’re even related. 

“No!” Castiel’s wings flare along with his magic as his desperation lashes out, trying to do whatever necessary to keep his mate safe. “I will not let you put yourself in danger.” Unfortunately, it only serves to anger his mate, tail flicking in equal irritation as the wings flaring. 

“You’re not in charge of me, Cas! If I want to go, you can’t stop me.” If Cas doesn’t want to go, it doesn’t matter because it really is his decision. If this is what it takes to keep people safe, then it’s what he’ll do. 

“Not in charge of you?” A shiver runs through his body, both mental and physical, turning the demon in front of him into his target. “I pulled you out of Hell, and I will keep you here by whatever means necessary.” Castiel stalks forward, intending to grab the demon, his  _ mate _ , and wrap it up somewhere it can’t leave.

Dean notices the change in Cas, the dangerous light in his eyes, and it makes his instincts flare. The ball of demonic magic in his chest flares, and it reminds him of freedom. “Then you’ll have to catch me and make me.” Spinning on his heel, Dean sprints out of their room, making for the front door. If he’s not in the house, then he can’t be captured. His need pushes him forward even faster than before, but the angel is already at the door when he gets there. 

“You’ll have to be faster than that if you plan to survive in Hell,” Castiel taunts the demon, pushing off the door to stalk toward him again. “Like this, you won’t last very long.”

The demon smirks at him, beckoning Castiel closer. “Still haven’t caught me.” And he turns away, dashing through the house, leaving a sharp scent of cherry pie in the air, making his mouth water. He’s going to put his mouth on every inch of the boy once he catches him, prove that he isn’t ready to leave yet. 

Dean races through the house, heading for his training rooms where he knows he has tools to defend himself, but he isn’t fast enough. The angel slams into his back, shoving up against the wall and smothering him in the scent of angel, triggering a feeling of  _ matemineclaim _ . He gasps, body reacting to the scent and the pressure with a hard on in seconds. Gasping again to breathe in as much of the scent as possible, he grinds his ass back to lead the angel on and scraping his dick up against the wall for added stimulation. 

The angel growls as the demon writhes in his arms, pushing back on his cock and baring his neck in temptation. Giving in, he ducks his head and bites the pale, unblemished skin, marking it as his. The demon moans, reaching up to pull the angel’s head in closer to his neck. He’s not sure how, but all his anger and urges to protect flipped on a dime and became a need to claim, to fuck. 

“Take me, Daddy,” the demon moans, trying to edge the angel on. The angel caught him, and now he wants to be his prize. “Fuck me hard, Daddy. Shove that fat cock up my ass and fuck me until I can’t stand.” He’s not sure where the words come from, but he has to say them. 

“You want this?” Shifting his hips, the angel angles his cock to slap against the boy’s thighs, hissing at the scrape of the rough material of his pants. “You want Daddy to shove it up your ass and wreck you?” He bares his teeth in parody of a grin while grinding up against the boy’s ass. “Good, because you can’t stop me.”

Smiling, the demon cocks his ass at what he hopes is the right angle for getting fucked and wiggles it. The angel growls, ripping away his pants after shredding them with claws, and then there’s a tapping on his hole before he’s forced open, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp. It burns, pulling all his attention to his asshole, but the pressure on his prostate, because the angel is hung, mixes with the pain to become sensations that shoot through his body and make him want more.

“More, Daddy, more.” The demon works his ass on the cock shoved up it, trying to get even more of it inside him. “Please.” His ass is on fire and his dick is being scraped by the wall, and it’s not enough for him. He wants to see heaven. 

“Whatever my baby boy wants.” Closing his eyes, the tight grip of the demon’s ass almost too much, the angel braces himself to start thrusting. They move together, moaning and groaning, as they each work to find their own pleasure using the other’s body. After several minutes, the angel stops with his cock still buried in the boy’s ass, tracing the reddened rim with his fingers, smiling at the pained gasp before the sexy moan that comes from the boy. How far can he push him?

“Such a sexy little pussy for me.” Moan and clench. “So warm and tight for me.” Even tighter as he clenches again. “Such a good little boy for Daddy, Daddy’s little slut.” The demon puts his feet up on the wall for leverage to start working his ass on the cock buried in it. “Work for it, slut, Daddy’s little whore.” 

Tossing his head back, the demon keeps working himself up and down on the cock, chasing heaven, getting closer and closer each time the head drags over his prostate. When Daddy reaches around to fist his dick, moving up and down over and over, the demon moves even faster to use those extra feelings to reach his peak, but then Daddy lets go.

“No!” Sobbing, the demon thrusts his hips a few times, trying to get those feeling back, orgasm falling away as he loses the sensations. “Please, Daddy.”

Lust still fills the air, but the angel can still smell the slight bit of distress rising up. He refocuses on his mate, trying to make it go away. “So good for Daddy,” he repeats, running his tongue up the boy’s neck before tracing the bite mark. “Does Daddy’s little slut want to come?”

The name makes his mate moan, and the angel jerks his hips up, bouncing the demon on his cock in reward for the moan. The movement makes the distress go away, and the angel keeps doing it, keeps moving until the boy cums, untouched, spilling all over his shirt and the wall. Watching him make a mess drives the angel wild, and he grabs his hips for leverage and works the boy up and down as fast as possible until the friction and the clenching on his cock has him cumming deep in his mate’s ass. 

The two beings slump against each other, held up more by the wall than their own legs. As the passion fades, they start to come back to themselves, and Castiel starts berating himself for letting his instincts take over, worried he pushed Dean too far. Flapping his wings, he takes them back to their room, laying Dean out on the bed before going to the bathroom for a warm, wet cloth to clean them both off. “How do you feel?”

Dean stretches out his body, reveling in the tightness of his muscles, the bruises on his skin, the throbbing in his ass. It seems ridiculous, but the sensations tell him the Cas cares, because he wouldn’t have been driven nuts by the idea of Dean leaving if he didn’t care. “Amazing. I like feeling you on me.”

Cas sighs, running a hand up and down his back, shoulders to butt and back. “As long as it isn’t too much; as long as you like it.” He'll give his mate whatever he needs, and he's more than okay with doing this again. 

“Very much so.” Stretching again, Dean tosses a glance over his shoulder that makes Daddy’s eyes darken and his scent thicken in the air. “Although… why’d you start calling me names?” It’s not that he didn’t like them, exactly, but it was a little different.

Castiel moves to lay himself on his mate, wanting contact with him again, wanting the reminder that the demon is mate, not enemy. If that happens every time they fight, instincts that rise up to say that Dean is an enemy, they’re going to have to be very careful in the future. If Michael and Lucifer have taught him anything about mates, it’s that being mates doesn’t mean they won’t fight. “It just came out. Did it bother you?”

Based on the rising scent of lust, Dean really liked the names. “No, but not in front of Sammy, okay?”

“Of course not.” Castiel presses a kiss to Dean’s shoulder, soft, warm skin. “That’s only for us.” He waves his hand, summoning a black thong and slipping it on Dean without either one of them moving. Dean lets out a contented little hum before wiggling deeper back into his Daddy’s chest. “You look so pretty for me,” Castiel tells him, running a finger down his side, pressing his luck, “my slutty little boy.”

Dean hums again, long enough that he’s practically purring now. “Only for Daddy.” He closes his eyes, knowing they have to talk things over, that they have to address his need to make sure no one gets hurt because of him and Cas’ refusal to let him fight in Hell, but right now, he just wants to bask in the afterglow. 

Castiel wraps his arms and wings around his mate, holding him as close to his chest as possible. They’ll discuss this in the future; tonight they’re just cuddling. His arms tighten in reflex, not wanting to let go, the idea sending a bad feeling through him. 

This is going to be difficult. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this is probably my favorite sex scene that I've ever written. Glad you all liked it.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't actually think that Dean was going to behave, did you?

“And why would you help me?” Mammon studies the angel standing in front of him, smart enough to leave most of his weapons at home but not smart enough to drop his gaze. “You are an angel after all.”

The angel glares at the Sin. “Yes, I am, and because of that, the idea of demons living in Heaven alongside angels infuriates me. You want the demons, and I want them out of Heaven, so as long as our goals align, I am willing to work with a demon.” He rubs his arm as he speaks, reminding himself why he’s doing this. 

“So, you can get us into Heaven, a whole garrison of demons?” Mammon cocks his head while leaning back in his chair. “I did not realize you had that much influence.”

“Any angel can bring people into Heaven,” the angel announces. “If it was not possible, your sons would still be in Hell.” Where they belong. 

Mammon nods, getting up from his throne to circle the angel. There’s a disturbing lack of fear coming from him, and Mammon wants to change that. Even if he and his siblings haven’t been too active recently, their reputation should still lead to greater deference from an angel. “And how long will it be before you can bring us up?”

The angel meets his eyes, still not worried. “I need another day of work, to show my superiors that I am doing my job, and then you can go up the next night. Is that soon enough for you?” It’s soon enough for him, although he really does wish the demon scum never made it to Heaven in the first place. 

“It’ll do.” Mammon grabs a wing, making sure to pull out a few feathers, impressed despite himself at the lack of reaction from the angel. “And with these, I can find you anywhere, in case you decide to change your mind.” He doubts it, any angel desperate enough to even consider working with a demon wouldn’t turn back once he got this far. Then again, he didn’t get to where he is by trusting people without a little collateral to ensure it happens. 

Glaring, the angel shakes his wings to settle the feathers again. “Just don’t change your mind. We have an agreement.” With that, he turns and makes his way to the nearest portal, taking himself back to wherever he’s working in Hell at the moment. 

An agreement? Of sorts, he’ll admit, but as soon as the angel loses his usefulness, Mammon intends to kill him. He doesn’t need any witnesses to their deal. He really shouldn’t have to stoop to working with an angel to get his own sons back. 

\----------

“Castiel said what?” Sam looks up from his book to stare at his brother, shocked. “Our father is a Sin? As in one of the Seven Deadly Sins?” Given Dean’s ability to use magic so easily with such power, Sam had a feeling that one of their parent’s was pretty powerful, but he never would have guessed a Sin. He sends a silent thank you to Castiel for getting them out of there. He’s slowly coming to appreciate Heaven and the angels more and more. But he really appreciates it now that he knows his other option is living with a Sin. They aren’t exactly know for their strong familial instincts. 

“Yeah.” He’s a mess, hands twitching, bags under his eyes, not the rested and relaxed that Sam would expect after a night of sex. For whatever reason, they decided not to keep it to the bedroom last night, so he had to work to strengthen his silencing charms so he didn’t have to deal with it. He really needs to move in with Gabe for good. 

“That definitely explain some things,” Sam muses, more to himself than to Dean, taking the news to solidify his thoughts. “Why we’re so strong, why we developed so fast. And it might explain why we were taken. Whoever gave us to Darin must have wanted to weaken Greed. And now he wants to take us back to Hell?” That is  _ not  _ something that interests Sam at all. He wants to stay with the angels, especially Gabe.

“Yeah, and he’s not going to give up until he gets us. He’s Greedy, remember.” Dean sits up straighter. “That means angels are going to keep dying until they find a way to stop the demons. We have to figure out something to do to stop them.”

Damn it. That sounds like Dean, wanting to make sure that no one else gets hurt. He’s always focused on taking care of Sam, taking care of Castiel, so it’s not a stretch to see him wanting to protect all of the angels. “What can we do? Two kids against a Sin, maybe more if he convinces the others to help him? This is something we should leave to the angels.”

“And when the demons keep attacking the parts of Hell held by angels?” Dean asks, a bit of fire coming back into his eyes. “What happens when the demons find a way into Heaven? Everyone says it’s impossible, but we’re here, right? If this keeps going, someone else is going to die, and I won’t have that.”

Sam shakes his head, doing his best to hold in a sigh. While he understands Dean’s feelings, he wishes that his brother might move a little slower, think before he acts. “There’s nothing we can do. Talk to Castiel, see if he’ll let you work with him. That’s the best we can do right now.” Of course, he knows that won’t be enough for Dean, and he starts mentally listing all the things Dean will need when he does something stupid. 

Dean huffs as he stands, glaring down at his brother. “I’m not going to just stand around and wait. There has to be something.” He stomps out of the library, the scent of frustration and disappointment lingering behind him. 

“Damn it.” Shutting his book, Sam gets up to gather supplies. First, the crystals full of Dean’s energy that he siphoned off while Dean was sleeping. It’s old magic, not easily classified as demonic or angelic, but he’s glad he found it. Second, the bandages and poultices infused with healing spells to reduce pain, slow bleeding, and speed healing. Third, a bag that never feels heavy no matter how many things are shoved in, especially useful since it will expand to hold anything. 

After grabbing and bagging those things, Sam heads to the armory for the weapons that Dean loves, triggering the latent spells he set years ago. The swords are charmed for accuracy and to never dull, and the armor is three times harder and half as heavy as normal armor once he activates the spells. Once everything is ready, Sam leaves the bag in the middle of the table. Hopefully Dean isn’t too stubborn to take the help, but for now, Sam has done everything that he can to help his brother and now needs a nap to recovery the energy he just spent. 

Muttering under his breath, Dean pulls jeans and shirts out of his dresser. He knows it’s not the smartest thing ever, but he can’t just sit around and do nothing while the angels are out there fighting because of him. Yes, they fight demons all the time, but not like this, not with the same kind of threat to Heaven. That’s because of him and his brother, and Sammy is not prepared to fight at all. 

In the armory, Dean notices a bag on the table, one that smells a lot like Sammy’s magic. When he sees his swords, radiating magic, along with crystals and bandages, he smiles. Sammy might not agree with him, but his brother will always support him. Everything he’ll need is in the bag except for food, so he grabs the ration bars, tasteless but energy filled, then heads out. 

Three steps from the front door, Dean hesitates, anger fading just enough for second guessing. He knows that this is the right thing to do, but can he really do it? Can he take on a Sin all by himself? Regardless of power, does he have enough demon in him to survive the games and lies of Hell? He hesitates again, but then he remembers Aviva’s face, how sad she looked because of her aunt, and Dean moves forward. 

He can do this. 

Before leaving Heaven, he stops at Aviva’s house, using his nose to find it. There’s another angel’s smell there, probably her father’s, and it reminds him of something, but he’s not quite sure what. Shrugging it off, Dean knocks on the front door and waits. 

The door opens to reveal a confused Aviva. “Dean?” She pulls the door fully open so he can step inside. “What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at your house later today.” There’s something different about him right now, but she can’t quite figure it out. 

“I need your help with something.” He takes a deep breath, not quite meeting her eyes. “How good are your healer skills? Have you had a chance to do any training?”

Aviva nods, still confused. If he’s hurt, can’t Commander Castiel heal him. “I’ve passed the first few levels of training on my own. Father spends most of his time working in Hell, so I’ve had plenty of time to teach myself. Why?”

Dean takes another deep breath, meeting her eyes this time, needing her to see his sincerity. “I’m going down to Hell. Your aunt died because a demon wants me, and I won’t let anyone else die because of me. I can fight, but I’m not super good with the healing. So, will you come with me, as a healer?” It’s a huge favor, he knows, but he needs support, and she wants revenge. 

Her eyes widen at the idea of going down to Hell. She’s never been there, not even Aunt Rinat willing to take her down, and the idea scares her more than a little bit. At the same time, watching Dean kill the demon that destroyed her aunt would be amazing. “Do you have supplies?”

“Yeah. I’ve got food and energy crystals and some bandages. You should bring whatever healing supplies you need,” Dean decides, thinking out loud, “and we should see if your dad keeps any rations around here. They’re lightweight and full of energy.”

“I’ll see what I can find.” Aviva rushes off to her supply room, grabbing bandages and poultices and anything else she thinks might be useful. Her bag is heavy, but a simple spell removes the weight, making life easier. As she heads to the kitchen, she stops, trying to calm down her breathing and her heart rate. 

This is insanity. As powerful as people say he is, Dean is still just a teenager, and he has no practical experience. As for herself, she’s only healed dummies, hasn’t actually healed an angel other than minor injuries of her own. She doesn’t even know if her magic will work on Dean. But she can’t give up the opportunity to hurt some demons for what they did to her aunt. And Dean seems pretty confident, so she’s going to trust him. They can do this. 

When she reaches the kitchens, Dean turns to her with a big smile. “I found bars for you. Sammy charmed my bag, so I’ll carry them so you don’t have as much weight to carry. You ready to leave?”

Aviva nods, not really sure, but it’s too late to turn back now. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Alright.” They walk out side by side, heading for the nearest portal. “When we get there, let me do the talking. We’re going to have to lie, and I’m probably better at it than you are, okay?” Dean looks at Aviva, face serious, and she swallows hard. This is real. This isn’t practice or training, this is real, with serious consequences, no matter what happens. And if they get caught, they’re in a world of trouble. 

“I understand.” When they get to the portal, she takes a step back so that the focus is on Dean instead of her. 

“Hello.” He smiles big, dimples flashing at the cherubim. We’d like to go down to Hell, down to where Cas is. I want to surprise him for lunch, and then we’re going to train in an empty cavern so Aviva can learn to fight in Hell surrounded by its smell.”

The angel studies his face then nods, ushering them onto the Throne that will take them down to Hell. It’s a short ride to Hell and then another short hop over to where Castiel is currently working. Although he and his garrison killed the vast majority of the demons they encountered, there are still a few to torture for information. The angels should appreciate a break from work, courtesy of two visitors. 

Dean thanks the two angels then pulls Aviva down a corridor, sniffing as he goes to make sure that they avoid the other angels. He’s also smelling for the next portal, the one that will take them deeper into the Circle of Hell. He picks up on a stronger scent of sulfur and something that almost reminds him of his own scent but is too off to be his. 

“Are you sure you know where you’re going?” Aviva follows Dean, completely lost, but trusting him to get where they’re going. “How do you know?”

“I can smell it,” Dean tells her, not really looking at her as he talks, clearly not focused on her. “We’re getting close.” 

Sure enough, it’s not long before they’re standing outside the next portal. Dean takes her arm, smiles, then leads them through the portal. On the other side, they startle several demons who stare at the couple. Before they can react, Dean pushes Aviva to her knees, pulling a sword and placing it at her throat, bared as his fist in her hair pulls her head back. She freezes, betrayal rushing through her. 

“My name is Dean,” he announces, freezing the demons with his gaze, “and I demand that you take me to my father, Mammon, Lord of Greed.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cas and poor Sammy and poor Aviva. Dean really didn't think this out before acting, but he wouldn't be Dean if he didn't act by following his heart.

“Excuse me?” Mammon turns around to look at Baserus, shocked. What did you say?”

“There is a wingless demon standing at the entrance with an angel at knife point claiming to be your son,” he repeats, doing his best to stand far enough back that His Royal Highness’ magic won’t reach him if he lashes out. “I was wondering what you would like me to do with the boy.”

“Did you get close enough to smell him?” As someone who’s worked for him this long, he should be able to recognize Mammon’s child by scent alone. 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness,” Baserus admits, “and I believe that he is telling the truth.”

“Then bring him in.” Mammon drapes himself over his throne, waiting for the child to be brought to him. If this really is his son, then he wants to make a good first impression. They are rather important after all. 

The child that Baserus leads in is taller than he expects. The boy meets his eyes without flinching, nostrils flaring as he scents the room. At least he learned some things while in Heaven. “So you’re the Sin?”

“Yes.” Mammon ignores the angel for the moment. “And you’re my son. What brings you here?”

“I’m tired of being used,” the boy claims, and Mammon sniffs, trying to sense lie versus truth but gets nothing. “The angel I lived with used me to clean his house, warm his bed, and I wanted out. Better to rule in Hell than serve in Heaven and all that shit.”

“And the angel?” Mammon looks down at her now. “Why bring her?”

“I figured you’d appreciate the gift,” Dean announces, doing his best to keep meeting the Sin’s eyes. “No point in coming here empty handed.”

“So let me get this straight.” Standing, the Sin descends from his throne to start walking around Dean and Aviva. “You got tired of being used in Heaven, and so now you decide to return to Hell? Why now all of a sudden?”

“I only recently learned that you’re my father,” Dean admits, focusing on keeping his breathing even and scent steady. “There was no point in returning to Hell only to be a slave. I’d rather serve an angel than be owned by a demon.”

“Fair enough.” The demon stops in front of Dean, putting a hand under his chin to tip up his face so that their eyes meet again. “But until I can verify that, you’ll be staying in the dungeons. Care to leave the knife behind? We can handle the angel on our own.”

Dean hesitates then shakes his head. “I’m sure you can, but I’d like to keep my knife with me. I am in Hell after all, and I don’t trust your minions.” He waggles the knife while smirking at the demons around the room. “She’s my angel.”

Mammon studies the boy, breathing in so his scent is imprinted on his memory. “You give me the knife, I let you keep the bag.” Odds are, there’s plenty of dangerous items in that bag, but it’ll pay to look friendly, to look better than the angels that he’s been living with. More accurately, the one angel he’s been living with, the one he could smell his son all over. 

The angel claimed that his son is the angel’s mate, and that doesn’t line up with what his son is telling him. So for now, he’ll play along with the boy’s plan until he figures out what he wants. Then he’ll shut him down and make sure that he never goes back to Heaven. 

Trying to figure out the trick, the play, Dean studies the Sin and can’t come up with anything. So he nods and hands over the knife. “Of course. And I assume by dungeons,” Dean continues, pushing his luck a bit, “you simply mean a place where you can keep us. A nice bedroom, one fit for your son, can be a dungeon if there are enough guards outside.” 

With a little snort, Mammon nods, conceding the point. He was going to put the boy in a cell, but a room will make him soften up a little, make him more likely to slip. “Of course. As you said, you are my son, and you deserve to be treated as such. Baserus.” He waves his right hand man over, and the demon arrives with a bow. 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness?” Baserus gives a little bow to the son as well, conceding to his greater rank. He’s not sure he buys the abuse story, but if Lord Mammon is willing to offer a nice room to the boy and the angel, then so be it.

“Take Dean to the room three down the hall from mine.” Hopefully that makes the boy feel like Mammon isn't listening to him, makes him confident enough to slip. 

“Yes, Your Royal Highness.” Baserus bows at Mammon once again then ushers for Dean to follow him. The boy’s grip loosens on the angel, but she doesn’t fight him, doesn’t try to get free. Either she’s his friend or she’s weak and doesn’t have enough power to be worth much to them. But he’ll do as his Royal Highness orders. Being rude to Mammon’s son isn’t worth the whipping he’d get for it.

When he reaches the indicated room, Baserus bows and indicates that Dean and the angel should enter. The boy pushes the angel inside, hard enough that she falls to the floor, and he uses his foot to push her further inside. “Thanks. When can we get some food around here?” He flashes a smile, but Baserus is long immune to that. 

“It will come to you when it’s ready. If you need anything, you can tell the demons who bring you dinner.” Baserus looks the boy up and down, not impressed by what he sees but impressed by the fact that he had the balls to literally walk into Hell. “Understand?”

The smile and dimples don’t fade, nor the bright light in his eyes. “Got it. Thanks!” The boy winks then shuts the door, effectively cutting Baserus off.

Eying the door, the demon has to admit that the boy is smooth. Not many could shut the door in Mammon’s right hand man’s face without stumbling a little. He certainly acts like he could be the Sin’s son. Whatever the outcome, this will most definitely prove to be interesting. 

\----------

Walking into the house, Castiel can tell immediately that something is off. Dean’s scent is not strong enough in the air for him to have spent the day at home, but he had no plans to leave the house, at least not that Castiel knew. If anyone knows, it’s Sam, so he heads to the library, looking for an answer. 

“Sam.” The boy jolts and looks up at Castiel who could swear that there’s a guilty look in his eyes. “Do you know where Dean is?”

“No.” The air around Sam shimmers an odd mix of green and yellow, indicating that it’s the truth but that that’s not the entire story. 

“Do you know why Dean isn’t in the house?”

Sam bites his lips, eyes darting around the room but never settling on Castiel. After a long enough pause that Castiel considers pushing, Sam sighs and motions for the angel to sit. “He’s all worked up by the demon trying to get him, our father.” Sam takes a deep breath, not quite hard enough to be a sigh, but close. “I think he went to Hell.”

What? Castiel stares at Sam, comprehending the words but not really able to understand what they mean. Dean can’t go to Hell; he’s not ready for that. “Why? Why would he go down there alone?”

“Because he doesn’t want other angels to get hurt because of him. He’ll do anything to stop that,” Sam reminds Castiel, “and he probably thinks that he’s strong enough to handle this because he does really well during training. So he tooks his weapons and some food and left, probably trying to talk the demon into leaving us alone.” Sam wishes he could have stopped him, but he’s not strong enough for that. Instead, he offered what help he could and now has to sit back and wait to see what happens. 

“Did you do anything to help? You might not be a fighter, but you have plenty of knowledge that could help Dean.” Castiel needs something, anything that will help him feel better about what Dean’s doing, anything to help him push back the panic. He is talented, and being in Hell will give him access to large amounts of power for his demonic magic, but he lacks experience. Hearing about the charmed swords and bandages does make him feel a little better.

“So you think he’ll make it back?” Sam can’t imagine a life without Dean, without him nagging him and helping him. It wouldn’t be worth it. “That he can do this?”

Castiel hesitates, not wanting to lie, to give false hope, but he also doesn’t want to say it out loud either. “I don’t know, Sam, I really don’t. It depends on the lies he tells, the story he feeds the demons. Besides, he only has to survive long enough for me to get down to Hell. Wherever he is, I can find him.”

“And you’ll take your brothers?” Sam gets up and heads over to his little nook, the place he keeps the random artifacts that somehow pop out of some books he reads. “Gabriel might not be a warrior, but he is an archangel. Anna is a healer, always useful. Michael and Lucifer are obvious to take. I’m sure all of them would be willing to help.” 

“I’ll go talk to them as soon as we’re done.” Castiel follows the boy, curious about what he’s looking for. “And my garrison will accompany us as well.”

“Then take this with you.” Sam holds out a large sword, making sure to hold on with both hands so he doesn’t drop it. “It’s charmed in two ways. One, it will help act as a compass, leading the wielder to his or her mate. Second, instead of drawing just blood, each time it makes contact with an enemy, it drains magic as well as blood. I know you have your own weapons, but I think this would be useful as well.” Whatever it takes to get his brother back home safely as fast as possible. His life wouldn’t be the same without him.

Castiel has no idea where Sam would get a sword like that, dual enchantments generally harder to maintain than single enchantments, but he’s not going to question it, not if it will help. He can handle it later, once Dean is back home and safe. “Thank you very much, Sam. I appreciate your assistance. This will be more than useful, and it will fit well with my other weapons.” As long as the sword is balanced and not too heavy, he can use it and use it well. 

“Just bring Dean home, please?” Sam walks back to the table, not willing to look at Castiel because he now feels guilty for not trying harder to stop Dean from leaving. Dean might not be able to survive going to Hell, but he still went. Sam might not have been able to stop Dean from going, but that doesn’t excuse him from trying to stop him. 

Strapping the sword around his waist, Castiel rests his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I will do everything in my power to bring Dean home. Don’t worry too much.” It’s pointless, telling him not to worry, but it’s the right thing to say, so he does.

Sam lets out a humorless laugh, heading back through the bookshelves for the books on healing medicine. “Don’t worry about Dean? Right. Until you’re back, I’ll be looking for healing spells because there’s no way you come out of this unscathed.” He might only be twelve, but that doesn’t mean he wants any platitudes. 

Castiel watches the boy walk away, shoulders stiff and head high. Demons really do age rather quickly, far faster than they should. Once this is settled, he is going to do something to remind the boys that they are still just that, boys, children. 

But until then, he has work to do. 


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas and family to the rescue!!!

“Dean is in Hell,” Castiel announces as he strides into Michael and Lucifer’s house, not bothered by the fact that they were wrapped around each other before he arrived. Gabriel smirks for a moment, and Anna mutters a small apology, but Castiel doesn’t care. “He decided to go because he doesn’t want any more angels to die because of him.”

“Shit. He’s good, but he doesn't have what it takes to make it.” Lucifer straightens his tunic before running his fingers through his hair. “He’s smart, and he had the whole manipulation thing down when he was rescued, but it’s been too long now, and he’s out of practice. Where did he go?”

“Knowing him, he went to Hell and demanded to be taken to Mammon.” Michael heads for the armory, ushering his siblings behind him. “Mammon will play with him for a few days, string him along, and then he’s likely to end up in a cell where he can siphon off his magic. It won’t be pretty.”

“But we have some time to plan,” Anna announces, placing a hand on Castiel’s arm to try and calm him down, “so we aren’t going to rush into this half-cocked and give Mammon more angels to hold.”

“Correct.” Castiel pulls out the sword that Sam gave him. “This will lead us to Dean, but once we’re there, it will be a fight. Mammon knows that Dean is my mate, so regardless of what story Dean tells, he should be expecting us.”

“So we’re pulling the garrison in?” Gabriel helps himself to several short swords and as many arrows as he can fit in his quiver. “Even with our power, we can’t take out a Sin in his own Circle of Hell.” He is not a warrior, he has no interest in fighting, but that doesn't mean he  _can't_ fight nor that he  _won't_ fight for his family.

“I’ll be calling the healers down,” Anna announces, “and I’ll make sure we’re stocked. Where should we meet the rest of the garrison?”

“We’ll be in the chamber of the last Ring that we cleared when we tore through Greed,” Lucifer decides, strapping on his own equipment. “How long will it take?”

“Not long.” Bowing her head, Anna vanishes with a flap of her wings. Michael and Gabriel leave moments after her, but Lucifer grabs Castiel’s arm before he can leave. 

“What?” He does not have time to chat. They need to plan so they can get Dean back, his  _ mate  _ back.

Lucifer sighs, not willing to meet his brother’s eyes. He feels like he has to say this, even if it might not be true, and he braces for the backlash. “I know you raised Dean, and I know he’s more angel than demon, but he is a demon. Being in Hell, being with a very powerful parent will influence him. Knowing Dean, he’s too stubborn for it to influence him too much, he’ll come back to you, but I want you to be prepared for the possibility of some differences in him.”

Reining in the instinct to smack his brother, Castiel tries to calm down and listen to him, to understand what he’s saying. Unfortunately, he does understand, and all that does is increase his need to go find Dean, to bring him back to Heaven as soon as possible. “I know. I remember you and Michael, the way you two circled around each other for months before you could even touch each other. I just hope it doesn’t take that long for us to reacclimate to each other.”

“It shouldn’t take that long for you,” Lucifer assures his brother as they leave the house. “He’ll only be gone for a day or so, and that won’t be too much influence on him. At most, he’ll learn to have a greater handle on his demonic magic. Given that he wants to be a warrior, that’s an advantage for us.” He has a point, but Castiel doesn’t acknowledge Lucifer any longer. 

Unfortunately, he has to acknowledge the very pissed off Naomi stalking up the front path. Lucifer tries to shy away from the confrontation, but one glare keeps him in place next to Castiel who glares back at Naomi. “We are in a hurry, Mother. Unless this is vitally important, it can wait until later.”

“This cannot wait.” Naomi has spent her time since speaking with Gabriel studying mates, researching everything she could find, and she has no interest in one of her sons being so closely tied to a demon. “Why did you not inform me that you believed one of the demons you adopted is your mate?”

Really? He knew this was coming thanks to Gabriel’s warning, but she really couldn’t have worse timing. “Because I knew that you would react like this. I have no interest in hearing you give me shit for my relationship, so I kept quiet. Regardless, it is none of your business, and as important as this is to you, I have better things to do.” 

Naomi stares as he is audacious enough to push past her, actually shoving her to the side, Lucifer following his brother. How dare he do this to her, ignore his own mother? “Castiel, get back here this moment. I am not finished with you.”

“But I am finished with you.” Their family has been rather nonfunctional for millennia, and he’s tired of acting like it isn’t. “You do nothing other than make my life more difficult, and I am tired of it. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go rescue my mate.” 

Castiel stalks off, and Naomi opens her mouth to shout after him, but Lucifer gets in front of her, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t, if I were you. He’s quite serious about this.”

Lucifer watches his mother literally shake with anger for a moment before stalking off in the direction of her house. That isn’t going to end well, but he has other things to worry about at the moment. He rushes after his brother to make sure that they arrive together in the right place, a little worried that Cassie is too rattled to handle himself. 

Castiel makes sure that they arrive in the right place in Hell, offering a scant thanks to the cherubim and throne that ushered them down from Heaven. He shoves Naomi out of his head, not wanting to deal with her, needing to focus on getting Dean back. Once they reach the proper cavern, he surveys the angels lining up to receive their orders. There are more angels than he expected, those who are currently off duty still appearing, and he appreciates the support, even if it’s just because they want the opportunity to fight a Sin. 

Time to start planning.

\----------

“What do you think?” Mammon looks at Baserus, his right hand man, his advisor. “Do you believe his story, that he’s being used as a slave? Depending on the angel, I could see that being true, but one righteous enough to come down to Hell to defend a demon, who claims his as his mate?” Mammon breaks off shaking his head. “I don’t think I believe the kid.”

Baserus hesitates, not sure how to respond. While His Royal Highness might be asking for an honest answer, that doesn’t mean he won’t lash out if he doesn’t like the answer. “I believe that you are correct. That angel looks scared but not terrified enough. She knows your son, and she trusts him, to a point. I’m not sure why your son came down here, but I doubt that it’s because he’s being abused in Heaven.”

“Damn it.” He really was looking forward to having a son, someone to have around, someone to use to help extend his power and influence in Hell. While being strong enough to rule the Sins is the true goal, he’d settle for power equal to Lilith’s. “So, now I get to treat my son like a slave until I can get the power I need from him. Or I just chain him up to keep him around so I can continually drain of power.”

“I would go slow, Your Royal Highness.” Baserus starts trying to think things through. “String him along, talking about the glories of being a prince of Greed. But if he has a powerful mate, he should have a lot of useful information on Heaven. Through him, we might be able to finally get into Heaven. And we want him to hand over the angel, not take her from him, to start breaking her down before we even have to work on her.”

Mammon smiles. This is why he keeps Baserus around even though he tends to get a little mouthy. “Fair enough. We’ll keep him happy for a few days. I might even give him son lessons on magic, see how much he’s already capable of. If he knows how to use his magic, I’ll be able to pull more from him.”

Ah, the important things. Baserus smiles to himself, not surprised at the reaction. “And shall I assign someone to his room, to provide him with whatever he wants?”

“For now, yes. It’s not like we can’t afford to humor him for a few days,” Mammon decides. “But now that he’s here, there’s another issue to address.”

Baserus cocks his head at Mammon, not sure what he’s referring to. There’s still another son to fetch from Heaven, a lying son to deal with, and a random angel to address as well. “What are you referring to?”

“According to our guest yesterday, we have a free trip to Heaven today, if we want. But I’m not sure that I trust him that much, and a teenage demon related to me will be far easier to manipulate,” Mammon announces, trying to think it through. “Would you trust him?”

“I think it’s too good of an opportunity to pass up. If we can get into Heaven today, why bother waiting until you’ve got the boy under your control?” Baserus can understand wanting to have ready access any time they want to go to Heaven, but he’s willing to work with the angel for the time being.

“And if it’s a trap, angels waiting to cut us down one by one as we exit the portal?” Mammon shakes his head. “Any angel willing to go against all of Heaven to help a Sin, willing to give demons access to Heaven is a being that can’t be trusted. No, I think we’ll turn him away once he returns. After all, we don’t need him any longer.”

“Turn him away?” Baserus shakes his head. “If he’s willing to walk into Hell without coercion, why not walk him into a cell while he’s here?”

“Two angels are better than one,” Mammon admits, standing up as he senses the portal activating, the one he gave the angel access to. “Speak of the devil.”

\----------

“Is that clear?” Castiel walks up and down the ranks of angels, eyeing them, making sure that they understand why they are doing this, that they know the plan. “While I would love to see the Sin destroyed, another demon will rise up to take his place as soon as we leave. The goal is to retrieve my mate, Dean, and any angels we encounter along the way. Understood?”

The angels nod. Sigal studies the angels on either side of her. It’s practically suicide, rushing into the center of Greed’s territory, but for Commander Castiel, she’d do just about anything. And if Dean really is an angel’s mate, then he deserves rescuing for his own sake. That and she isn’t about to turn down the opportunity to take on a Sin. 

“If anyone finds Dean,” Michael announces, “you are to bring him to one of us.” He gestures to his siblings, making sure to reinforce the most important part of the mission. As soon as they have Dean, they are pulling out. There’s no point in accumulating more fatalities or wounds than absolutely necessary. 

As the garrison files past the arch angels and Castiel, they count the angels, making a record of those going. If someone does not return, they want to be able to inform the families. Everyone appears to be here, but then Castiel notices one face missing. “Sigal, where is Bartholomew?”

She looks around confused. “Look, I know he really doesn’t like Dean, but I assumed he’d be here, willing to take on Mammon. Although to be honest, he’s been around a little less than usual the past week or so. Maybe he’s not taking Rinat’s death well.” They weren’t on the best terms, but she was still his sister.

“I doubt it.” Castiel wants to wonder, but he can’t afford to be distracted while working in Hell. “Regardless, this wasn’t required, so we can’t take the time to find him. Let’s join the others.”

“Yes, Commander.”

\----------

“You have news for me?” Mammon walks toward the angel, hoping for a little intimidation. “This is earlier than I was expecting you to arrive to take us to Heaven.”

“There’s no need for that,” the angel announces, shaking his head and looking frustrated. “The seraph Castiel knows that his mate is down here, and it won’t be long before he arrives with as many angels as he can to fetch his mate. You might have one of your sons, but you won’t have him much longer.”

“Then it doesn’t sound like I need you anymore,” Mammon decides, grimacing on the inside. While he met the mate, there was too much magic around for him to get a clear read on the angel’s power. Facing Commander Castiel will not be fun. “Instead of invading Heaven, Heaven will come to me. And once his captor, or guardian, whatever the truth is, is dead, then my son will have nowhere to turn but me.” Cackling, Mammon rubs his hands together while imagining having two sons to drain for power. “I don’t need you anymore.” 

At those words, demons spring up through the floor, attacking the angel and binding him with chains. He puts up a decent fight with a serious struggle, but he’s no match for twenty demons without weapons of his own. “Where would you like us to take him, Your Royal Highness?” Baserus asks, checking the demons’ handiwork to make sure that the angel won’t be getting free any time soon. 

“To the dungeons. Where else?” Mammon puts his face in the angel’s, smiling at the glare he receives. “After all, he’s no special guest.”


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that the tension building is working for you. It's getting there, getting close to the end, and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it ending. I'll miss you all!!!

“Dean.” Mammon lets himself into the room, not surprised to find the angel sitting on the bed next to Dean instead of on the floor or chained up. After all, she’s probably more of a friend than a prisoner. “What can you tell me about the angels coming to rescue you. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

The boy blinks at him looking surprised but not terribly so. When the angel opens her mouth to say something, Dean waves his hand to gag her. “Well, Cas thinks I’m his mate, so I’m not too surprised that he’s coming. He gets a little stubborn. Are they here?”

Smart. Mammon expects that this is all part of the plan, that Dean was supposed to come early to give the angel something to focus on to get this deep into Hell. However, the boy still has a convenient excuse to explain everything away. “You didn’t know that they were coming?”

Dean shakes his head, getting up to pace around. “Know it, no. I didn’t know about any plan. But, like I said, Cas is stubborn. I should have known that running away would mean he’d come after me.” This was his choice, something he did to make sure that fewer people got hurt, and now Cas is leading people right into trouble. He should have left a note or something to make sure Cas wouldn’t follow. Although he doubts that that would have stopped anything. 

The Sin watching him pace doesn’t seem like he believes the lies, but there’s nothing else Dean can do at the moment. “So you weren’t expecting a rescue?”

Expecting? No, but he really should have. “No. I was hoping to get away for good. But even if he is coming after me, it’s no rescue. It’s a capture, or recapture in this case.” He uses the idea of people getting killed to help himself grimace, hoping Mammon thinks it’s at the idea of going back to Heaven. 

“Then you’ll help us fight?” Mammon watches the boy carefully which is how he catches the widening of his eyes. Bingo. This kid is more than willing to be rescued and is not in Heaven unwillingly. Once Mammon deals with the damn angels, he’s going to teach his son just how unacceptable it is to lie to a Sin.

“If necessary. I’d rather not,” the boy admits, scrambling for an excuse. “The closer I am to the angels, the easier it’ll be for one of them to grab me and take me back to Heaven. I’d be safer back in this room. Your demons are strong enough to defend your territory, are they not?” The damn boy cocks an eyebrow at him in challenge, and Mammon has to concede the point. 

“Very well, but I want the angel out of here,” the Sin decides, doing his best to get something from the boy. This is his territory, and he can’t let someone else get the best of him even if it is his son. “If we’re going to protect you from the angels, we need to get you as far from any angels as possible. I don’t want them using her to find you.”

Nothing shows on Dean’s face, but his hands flex almost as if they’re going to form fists, but he catches himself in time. “Fair enough. I assume you have dungeons where you can keep her.” The angel whimpers at the idea, but neither demon bothers to spare her a glance. “I wouldn’t want to lose my gift for my father.”

“Of course. Every Circle, Ring, and Corner of Hell has dungeons. It wouldn’t really be Hell without them.” Mammon grabs the angel by the collar of her tunic, intending to pull her behind him. He half expects his son to protest, but nothing. “I even have another angel to keep her company while we fight.”

“Another angel?” Dean looks interested but not surprised. Even if he really is some kind of a slave or servant, he must have heard about the increased demon attacks on angels. “Who is it?”

“I’m not sure,” Mammon admits with a little shrug, “but he must really hate you. He was willing to show us how to get into Heaven just so we could take you and your brother away.” Willing to betray all his family for a demon kept as a slave? Yet another reason that Mammon figures Dean is far more mate than slave. 

Dean tries to come up with an angel that he knows hates him enough to be willing to work with demons. Raphael hates him, but he hates all demons, enough that he’d never work with one, even to get rid of another. Bartholomew probably still hates him, especially since he bit him all those years ago, but he probably hate demons even more than Raphael. Other than that, he has no idea who might be in the dungeon. 

“Well, as long as I’m safe, I don’t really care,” Dean announces, taking a seat on the bed again, doing his best to ignore Aviva huddled on the floor, looking terrified. “So, shoo.” The demon looks offended at being ordered around, but Dean doesn’t care. Although it seems like Mammon is suspicious of Dean, too focused on how he reacted to the news of the angels coming, Dean’s going to keep pushing until he can’t push anymore. 

Mammon nods and leaves the room, dragging Aviva behind him. She does her best to not look scared, but Dean can tell that she’s nervous even after everything he’s told her. Here’s hoping she can hold up long enough for Cas and Dean to get them out of Hell. She shouldn’t have to pay for Dean’s fuck up. 

\----------

The Sin throws Aviva into the dungeon, and she ends up with a face full of dirt when she hits the floor. She winces when the door clangs shut behind her, the lock sounding really, really final behind her. Dean’s plan had better work out.

“Aviva?” At the sound of her name, she looks up to see her father resting against the wall at the back of the cell. “What are you doing here?”

She stares at him. Mammon said that the angel in the dungeon was there because he was willing to let demons into Heaven and got captured. “What are you doing here? You were willing to let the demons into Heaven?” How could her father do this?

Bartholomew stands up, brushing off his tunic and looking down at his daughter, disappointed. If she’s down here, then she must be involved with Castiel’s mate, and anyone involved with demons is not worth his interest. “If that is what it takes to remove the stench of Hell from Heaven for good, then yes. Commander Castiel never should have adopted those demons let alone let one become his mate.” When he realized that Castiel wanted the demon for more than a servant, than a bed warmer, that was the final straw. 

“Dean isn’t a bad person,” Aviva protests, getting to her feet to stare down her father. How could he think so poorly of someone willing to sacrifice himself to keep the angels safe?

“Not a bad person?” Bartholomew scoffs, sneering at the angel he no longer wants to call his daughter. “First, he isn’t a person, he’s a demon, a thing. Second, if he wasn’t bad, then why the Hell isn’t he in this cell with you?”

Avvia hesitates, not sure what to say. If she admits that it’s all a lie, then Dean will be in serious danger, but she doesn’t want to keep hearing her father talking poorly about Dean. In the end, she decides to stay quiet and not say anything even though she knows her father will take that as acknowledgement that he is correct. Sure enough, he smirks before moving away from her to sit against the wall again. 

They sit in silence until the sounds of battle reach their ears. “Did you know that Commander Castiel was coming down?”

Bartholomew nods, closing his eyes as if to listen better. “He asked for the entire garrison’s support. Most of those fools decided to help him, decided to grab a demon to bring back to Heaven, but I left as soon as I realized what was happening.” The more warning the demons had, the more likely they were to keep the demonling in Hell.

“You do realize that giving the demons time to prepare just means that more angels are going to die?” How could her father justify this to himself? Even if he hates Dean beyond reason, it’s not worth the possible death of dozens of angels just to keep him out of Heaven. 

“If that’s what it takes to keep Heaven and the garrison pure, then so be it.” Many of his brothers and sisters will not understand, but Bartholomew doesn’t care. It will be worth it to see Heaven rid of that demon’s presence. 

“Doesn’t that make you as bad as the demons?” Aviva shakes her head, backing as far away from her father as possible. At this point, she wishes that they weren’t related at all. “You have to maintain your integrity while fighting your enemy, or you become as bad as they are.” From what she knows of history, that isn’t easy, but that doesn’t mean that it shouldn’t be done.

Bartholomew glares at Aviva, not liking the impertinence in her tone. “You know nothing of war and the challenges it brings. No fifty year old can comprehend those challenges, and until you have a century of experience, don’t you dare tell me what is and is not appropriate in war.”

Aviva turns away from the other angel, not sure what else to say. He’s right, that she doesn’t have any experience in the war against demons, and she hasn’t read much of history because she wasn’t that interested. But that doesn’t mean she can’t have ideals that she believes they should hold onto. 

And she can’t think of a single other angel that would give demons access to Heaven, no matter what. 

Silence falls between the two angels as the sounds of the fight surge and ebb. Aviva has heard that angels can feel when others die, but if she couldn’t feel her aunt, then she doubts that she’d feel anyone outside. That doesn’t stop her from pressing a hand to her chest, a small hollow spot bothering her every so often. 

“Tell me the demon has a plan.” Aviva looks up at Bartholomew, confused. “The demonling, Dean. If he came down to Hell, he’d better have a plan to get back up to Heaven. So, what’s his plan?”

She shrugs, not wanting to say too much because she doesn’t want to put Dean in any danger. “He didn’t tell me anything. He said we were going to visit Commander Castiel, then he put a knife to my neck and offered me up as a prize to Greed. I don’t think there’s a plan to get back to Heaven. I don’t think he wants to go back.” More accurately, she knows that there isn’t a plan and that Dean needs to get back to Heaven, but semantics. 

Bartholomew glares at her before shaking his head with a frown. The demon should be honored that an angel stooped low enough to mate with him, and instead he’s letting his instincts take over. The Commander should have known better. Nothing good will ever come from showing kindness to demons. He should have killed the bastard as soon as it sunk its teeth into his arm all those years ago. 

“Do you think they’ll make it?” Aviva stands up and starts pacing along the cell door, ignoring the demon she can now see watching her from the dungeon entrance. “Do you think that most of them will be alright?”

“Depends on how much Greed wants to keep his son. And if the son really wants to stay here. If he works with his father, can figure out how to manipulate the magic of Hell, then the angels won’t have much of chance.” Bartholomew shakes his head once again. “If they want the majority to survive, they’d better hope Commander Castiel can control his mate enough to force him to our side.” He doesn’t have high hopes for that happening, so he simply hopes that not too many angels will die. 

Those hopes aren’t too high either. 


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there....

Mammon leaves the room, ignoring his son as he goes. He has to put him out of his mind or he’s going to be too distracted to fight well. A wave of his hand locks the door with his own magic, sealing Dean in as he goes off to face the angels. They aren’t going to give up on getting him back easily, but Mammon refuses to give him up. 

Dean was his first. 

Summoning his sword out of his Greed, Mammon joins the hoard of demons heading for the portal. When they see him, recognizing his authority, they create formations behind him, ready to fight. He doesn’t even acknowledge them, and he doesn’t care given that most of them will die at the hand of the angels. All he needs to feel is the flow of his magic through them to know that they will do their job. His will always prevails. 

Mammon takes a deep breath to scent the angels invading his territory, smiling when he recognizes his son’s mate. This time, the angel will not be walking away. Cackling with bloodlust, Mammon jumps over the wall to land in the middle of several angels, beheading two with a swing of his sword. 

Mirit swings her sword at the demon, pushing aside the hurt as the loss of Adonai and Tabor echo through her. She pulls on her magic from the beginning, knowing that she doesn’t have the sword skills alone to stand up to a Sin. It gives her a glimpse into what he’ll do before he even starts moving, and she uses that advantage to land a blow against one of his wings. 

The demon hisses, eyes flaring with flames as his hold on the illusion that makes him look more human than he really is slips just a little. “You’re better than I thought you were, angel.” He spits it out like it’s an insult, but Mirit ignores it to focus on the stab to her gut her waning magic warned her of. 

“We have righteousness on our side.” Not always, Mirit admits, knowing that the drive to achieve perfection can lead to poor decisions, going too far, but this time, rescuing an angel’s mate, there’s no drawback to that. “That will ensure we win.” She focuses on his sword instead of his response, knowing that she doesn’t have much longer if she wants to survive this fight. 

“And I have blood on my side.” Done with talking, Mammon speeds up his moves. The angel’s magic appears to tell her his moves before he moves, so he swings and thrusts faster than she can follow, ending the fight with a thrust through her throat. Her eyes widen with pain, blood bubbling out of the cut as he removes his sword. 

The Sin looks down at her, eyes empty, and Mirit curses herself for failing to cause any more damage to him. Knowing she doesn’t have long, she searches out Omeet and sends the rest of her magic to him before shutting herself down. All angels know that they are supposed to do this, that Commander Castiel does not want them to die for good because of him. While she might be ready to be done with the fight, she will respect her Commander’s wishes. 

Castiel watches Mirit collapse under Mammon’s sword, using the resulting rage to slay five different demons. His garrison is doing well, but the demons keep coming. He can sense Dean, but only barely, and only due to the fact that they are mates. He can’t smell or hear anything about Dean. 

“Arrogant angel.” The demon pops out of nowhere, swinging a battle axe at Castiel’s head. He ducks, shoving down the fear triggered by the close call. He doesn’t have time for fear right now. “This is Hell. You can’t just march in here and expect to win.”

Castiel ignores the words, more focused on using magic to thicken and strengthen his sword so that it won’t shatter from a blow of the axe. The demon continues prattling on as the pair exchange blows until Castiel notices the slight limp on his right side. Perfect. Feinting to his left, he forces the demon to overcorrect to protect his weak side, giving Castiel room to shove his sword through the demon’s heart. Perfect. 

Michael looks across the cavern to see Castiel handling his own demon as Michael engages another one. Fortunately Greed seems to be operating on a numbers strategy not a power strategy since they haven’t encountered any aristocrats. Yet. Once Mammon gets desperate, since even demons in these numbers can be handled by the garrison, he will call the aristocracy, and that’s when they’ll have issues. 

Lucifer struggles to ignore the pull of Hell. Large portions of Hell’s magic are rooted in his own, and it’s so, _so_ tempting to pull on that magic to help his family. But pulling on Hellish magic will pull him back into Hell, and he’s not willing to do that to his mate again. Instead, he focuses on using his angelic magic, the ability to twist another’s will to his own, slaying demons left and right. 

“Traitor,” one hisses while swinging at his head. Apparently Greed demons like head shots. Lucifer ducks while flashing a cheeky smile. 

“Nope. I’m with my family, my mates, so I’m pretty sure I’m on the right side again.” Sure, defending one’s territory isn’t exactly a bad thing, but keeping one mate from the other? Even demons should know better than that. 

The demon hisses again, and Lucifer cuts him off halfway through with a sword to the mouth. Shrugging, he watches the demon collapse to the floor in two pieces. Head shots aren’t all that bad, especially if they lead to an easy takedown. Lucifer looks around the cavern to see how many demons remain. It’s going to take a lot of headshots to deal with all of them. 

Back in his room, Dean can hear the battle.  He tries to leave the room, but there’s some kind of special demonic magic locking the door. Pacing, Dean tries to figure out what to do, how to get out and help them. The whole point of this was to make sure that more angels didn’t die, and that’s not happening. So screw his original plan, not that there was much of one, and time to start helping the angels. 

And Cas.

He can sense his mate on the other side of the door, and it’s killing him to stay separate from him. There has to be some way to get through the stupid lock on the door. Taking a deep breath, Dean kneels down next to the door and starts to search out the magic. It doesn’t really seem to be a spell, but there has to be something. You can’t just shove a blob of magic on a door and expect it to know what to do. 

Unless you can. Unless this is your domain and everything bows to your wishes. This must be Mammon’s magic keeping the door locked, and that means it’s Dean’s father’s magic which means Dean can manipulate it. He knows he can. Closing his eyes, Dean ‘grabs’ the magic and starts pulling at it. The magic fights back, trying to stick to the lock, but Dean  _ needs  _ his mate, and that trumps some twisted paternal sense.

When the door bursts open, Dean grabs the swords Sam prepared for him and rushes in the direction of the battle noises. The cavern is chaotic, angels and demons twirling around each other in a macabre dance of swords and blood, and Cas is right in the middle of it. He wants to call out, make sure that Cas knows that he’s here and okay, but he doesn’t want to be a distraction. 

So he swings his swords and attacks the demons nearest to him. Demons fall under him, and it gains the angels’ attention since he’s fighting in a direction that none of them have managed to reach. Cas’ eyes flicker up to meet his, and they soften for a brief second before hardening in anger. Oh, Dean is going to get the lecture of a lifetime once they get back to Heaven. Maybe this probably wasn’t the best idea ever. 

Mammon notices his son’s mate’s head turn, and he follows his sight line to see his son. Damn it! How did he manage to get out of that room? Yes, their biological connection means that his son can use his magic, but he shouldn’t have figured it out that quickly. He’s a lot stronger than Mammon expected for someone raised in Heaven. 

Throwing his hand out, Mammon slams the boy against the wall, but he doesn’t stay there very long, fighting back. Their magic is nearly the same, but there are still differences. Mammon has more finesse, but Dean has more strength, and it’ll be a close call to figure out which style will prevail. 

Around the dueling pair, the angels rally at the sight of their Commander’s mate. The demons they’re fighting seem to be falling back, relying more on their swordsmanship than their magic. Everyone ducks as a wave of flames passes through the cavern, and the demons sway slightly in the process of standing back up. Iakovos smiles, grateful that his demonic studies are finally coming in handy. 

“Dean, use more magic!” he yells, hoping it’s loud enough to be heard over the sounds of swords hitting each other. “The more you use, the weaker they get.” Demons depend on the magic of the Sin they belong to, even if the connection is weak, and it’s really coming in handy for the angels right now. 

Dean hears the angel and nods, focusing on his need to get back to Cas and help the angels while he pulls on the air around them for more magic. Once he has enough power, he throws it at Mammon, doing his best to shut down the demon’s ability to draw on magic. He pictures plugs stopping up intake valves, but he can’t tell if it’s actually working. Figuring it can’t hurt to add more power, Dean focuses as much as possible, body shaking with the strain of channeling so much raw magic. 

Mammon grits his teeth under the onslaught, doing his best to maintain a hold on his magic. His teenage son should  _ not  _ be able to use magic like this, so easily and almost with more power than he, the actual Sin and head of this territory can do. There’s an odd flavor to the magic, almost an ozone flavor that makes his hair stand up instead of sulfur, and Mammon wonders if that’s the Heavenly influence on his son making the difference. 

They keeping throwing magic at each other back and forth, and Castiel notices the larger number of demons heading for Dean. Many of them fall prey to the raw magic surrounding him, but several are getting closer and closer, close enough that Castiel begins to worry. Flapping his wings, he moves closer to his mate’s side to protect his back as he fights his own battle. He might be furious with what his mate did, but now is not the time to dwell on that. Now is the time to kill demons that threaten his happiness. 

After several hits of magic that almost knock Mammon on his ass, he admits that something needs to change if he’s going to come out of this unscathed. With two people drawing on his magic, there isn’t enough left for him to fight at the same level that he is used to. And even with the hoards of demons he can call upon, he doesn’t have unlimited demons, and he can’t call on his aristocrats while showing weakness. 

Turning around, he focuses his attention on the Commander while still fighting his son. Both of them have enough power and have to open their minds enough to their subordinates that he should be able to get through. “ **Send the angels away, and I’ll send the demons away, and we can negotiate the end of this** .”

The angel pins him with a glare then gives a small nod. “ **The demons leave first** .”

Mammon nods then snaps his fingers, banishing the demons from the entire Ring. The angel nods before gesturing at the others, and the majority of them disappear. Two linger as Dean puts his hands down, looking between Cas and Mammon, trying to figure out what’s going on. When Cas waves his hand again, Michael and Lucifer vanish as well even though they don’t really look happy about it. 

“So,” Mammon announces, moving to stand in the center of the cavern, spreading his hands wide with a big smirk, “let’s negotiate.”


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean had the best of intentions, and it all works out in the end, right? Mostly.  
> Doesn't mean Cas isn't pissed though. ;)

Angel and demons eye each other, each one waiting for an other to start. To speak first almost seems to indicate a sense of weakness because they need the negotiations to occur more than the others. The angel and the Sin settle in to wait, but a sigh breaks the silence and the boy props his hands on his hips. “I want to go home, so we’re going to figure this shit out, now.”

“We wouldn’t have to figure this shit out if you hadn’t left home in the first place,” the angel growls, forgetting where they are for the moment. “I told you I could handle this.”

“Handle this? You mean storm into Hell and slaughter demons? Great plan. Since when has that worked for good?” The boy gestures around the cavern, indicating all the blood and bodies that remain. “At least I was trying something different!”

“There isn’t anything else to do!” The angel stalks over to the boy, grabbing his shoulders to shake him, magic sparking green around them. “All we can do is make it too costly for them to keep coming after you.”

“I was going to take them down from the inside. I can use his magic,” the boy waves in the vague direction of the Sin, “so I was going to steal enough that he’d never want to come after me again because then I’d destroy him and he’d know I could.”

“Then why didn’t you just tell me that before leaving?” That would have saved the angel a Hell of a lot of worry and panic, potentially would have saved several lives as well.

“Because you wouldn’t have let me go!” Dean pushes Cas away from him, not wanting to be close enough to smell him. Wearing a jockstrap to a fight seemed like a good idea at the time, but now all he can think about is how much Daddy liked it the last time he wore one. At least his jeans keep it hidden from Daddy’s view. “I had to do this Cas, and you would have stopped me.” He's not just Cas' mate, and he can handle things himself too, doesn't always need help. Mostly. 

Castiel lets Dean push him away, ignoring the pain that causes, and watches him pace. “I would have tried, yes. But when I realized that there was no stopping you, I would have worked with you.”

Dean looks over at Cas, not sure if he believes him. Taking a deep breath, he pushes past all the sweat enhanced pheromones to scent the truth. Okay, so maybe he should have trusted Cas a little more, given him some credit. Before he can say anything though, Mammon clears his throat, stealing the spotlight. 

“As useful as this little conversation will be for your relationship, I’m sure,” he announces, making his way between the two mates to steal their attention, “I don’t think that’s what we’re here to discuss.”

Irritated, Dean glares but admits he has a point. “Well, this is your house, so start talking.” He knows what he wants but doesn’t know how to say it in a way that Mammon will accept, so he doesn’t want to go first. 

“I want you out.” Mammon summons a chair for himself, decorating it enough to be worthy of him but not feeling like creating a full blown throne. “My plan was to drain you of magic, use you to enhance my own magic.” That earns him a growl from the angel, but he ignores it. They have a truce for the moment. “But however you learned your magic, or the angelic influence or something makes that impossible.”

“I’m too strong for you,” his son announces, trying to hide a little smirk and failing miserably. 

“Basically. We draw from the same power source, but you can draw in larger quantities, and that means I won’t do well. Brute force trumps practiced precision. Give me a few decades to master what you do,” Mammon threatens, “and you won’t stand a chance, but right now, I would not fare well in a fight.” So he'd rather have a negotiated concession that lets him fight another day than a drawn out battle that leads to his end. 

“So you’ll let him return to Heaven,” the angel announces, “and you will leave him and his brother alone for the rest of their lives? Dean is very impressive, but his brother knows more than enough magic to cause you even more problems than Dean does.”

Dean smiles at the idea of Sammy dealing with Mammon. With Dean and Cas at his back of course. “Sammy’s the smartest person you’ll ever meet, I promise you.”

Mammon winces at the idea of having two people pulling on his magic at the same time. He really should train them on how to pull from their own reserves of magic, but he doesn’t want to spend that much time with either one of them. No more children for him ever again. “I have no interest in either one of my sons ever again. From now on, they will be treated as if they are angels. Hell has no claim on them any longer. Will that satisfy the two of you?”

That sounds pretty good to Dean, but how does he know that Mammon will keep his word? He is a demon after all, and generally speaking, they aren’t known for keeping their word without some kind of incentive. “Prove it.”

“In blood,” Castiel announces, watching the demon’s eyes closely. There’s a small flinch, probably due to the severity of a blood vow, but his reaction isn’t strong enough to indicate a lie. Smacking himself upside the head, Castiel activates his magic so that the rest of the conversation is monitored. He is not going to let the demon lie his way out of any of this. 

“Fine.” Mammon summons a scroll of parchment, a quill, and a knife. He stabs his thigh with the knife and dips the nib of the quill in the blood that wells up. “I, Mammon, current ruler of Greed, hereby renounce all familial ties to the demons known as Dean and,” he looks up at the angel realizing that he doesn’t actually know his other son’s name. 

“It’s Sam,” Castiel tells him, shaking his head. Demons never did make the best parents. 

“And Sam. I shall never attempt to return them to Hell. If captured by any demon under my control, they will be treated as if they are angels that have been captured, subject to the same treatment as any average prisoner.”

There aren’t a lot of words, but this magic depends more on the sentiment of the law than the actual words, so that will be sufficient for Castiel. Especially since the intent considered is that of all parties involved, not just the one writing. “And you will ensure that none of the other Sins will attempt to regain your sons for you. Not only will you never do anything to try and regain them, you will work to prevent any other demon of any line from stealing them for you.” Castiel wants all of his bases covered when it comes to protecting his mate and his family. 

Mammon winces at the new ultimatums. “Well, that isn’t going to be easy. As you know, Lilith and Abaddon both have more power than I do. If I am going to agree to this, then I need something from you in return.” He waves his hand and another scroll, knife, and quill appear. 

“And that is?” Castiel can feel the concern radiating off his mate, and he doesn’t want to make a deal with a demon, but he will do just about anything to protect his mate. 

“The demon who kidnapped Sam and Dean. He must be in my line because I would have noticed if another demon powerful enough had entered my realm deep enough to get access to them.” Even at his weakest that was something Mammon could always do. “But he, or she, never would have had the balls to do that without the support of another Sin. So, I tell you where to find the demon, and you tell me which Sin helped him.” He has his suspicions of course, Abaddon isn’t as subtle as she thinks, but he needs to have confirmation before he can act against her, especially if he wants to live.

“Deal.” Castiel signs that agreement without hesitation, more than willing to torture the demon who sold his mate, and infighting among the Sins is always good for the angels. “His name is Darin and is a member of your aristocracy.”

“Bloody bastard.” Mammon shakes his head while flipping a coin at Castiel. “You know how these work, right? Hotter as you get closer, color changing depending on how many Rings away you are, arrows once you’re in the right Ring? Then again, you angels did invent the spells, didn’t you? Always getting lost in Hell.”

Dean holds out his hand, curious, and Cas passes the coin over. It doesn’t look like much, reminding Dean of the human quarters he’s seen Gabriel use on Earth. More importantly, it’ll let him get revenge on the demon who took his wings and his childhood. His hand clenches tight around it. He’s never letting go, ever. 

“You’ll get your information as soon as we have it,” Castiel promises, ready to leave Hell and get back to Heaven. He might have a blood deal with Mammon, but he needs Dean back in his own space to believe that he’s truly safe. And then they’re going to have  a very serious conversation about communication. 

“What about Aviva?” Dean got her into this mess, and he isn’t about to leave her behind no matter what Mammon wants with her. 

“What about her?” Cas looks confused, and Dean looks down, not wanting to have to explain this. Cas is going to explode. 

“Aviva?” Mammon looks between the two mates, the confusion on the angel’s face and the boy’s inability to meet anyone’s eyes. “You mean the sweet little thing you brought as an offering?”

Dean flushes bright red. “It was just a ruse so you’d think I was serious about staying. I was planning on getting her back the whole time.” No way he’d leave any angel down in Hell alone, especially not one who can’t really fight. 

Cas opens his mouth but stops before saying anything and closes it again. Dean looks up to meet his eyes and can’t quite figure out what he’s feeling. Hopefully his spanking isn’t too long. “We would like to bring Aviva back with us as well.”

“She’s just sitting in a cell at the moment,” Mammon admits, leaning back in his chair, “but she isn’t alone. Are you aware that you have a leak?”

Castiel eyes the demon. A leak? That doesn’t sound good. And who would consider working with the demons? “Bartholomew.” That would explain why he wasn’t there when Castiel explained the rules for going down to Hell after Dean. “What was he offering you?”

“You’ll get him out of my hair?” Mammon counters, running a hand through his pompadour. “He didn’t seem like the nicest fellow ever, and I don’t need someone who changes allegiance so quickly on my side.” Sure, he could torture the angel, but he needs to save his energy for whichever Sin he'll be attacking in the future.

“Understood.” Castiel doesn’t either, but it’s his job to discipline the members of his garrison. “I will take him off your hands if you agree to release the other angel as well.”

Mammon stands, vanishing the chair he was sitting on. “Follow me.” As he leads them along, Dean uses his magic to summon his bag and other things from the room Mammon provided as his cell. He gets a nasty look for using more magic, but Dean ignores it. Aviva’s more important, but he still wants his things, especially something Sammy spelled for him. “Here we are.”

“Dean!” Aviva stares at him, shocked to see him standing next to the very demon that put her here. “And Commander Castiel.”

“They’re your rescue party, so be glad they fight well,” Mammon announces while waving a hand to unlock the cell. “Both of you are free to go.” His fingers tingle, the desire to summon a whip to leave a lasting impression, but whatever. Not really worth the energy.

Aviva skips out as soon as she can, moving to Dean’s side before looking back into the cell. “Dad?”

Dean looks at the other angel and gasps when he recognizes him. He’s the douche bag who tried to take Dean away from Cas, so Dean bit his arm. And he’s Aviva’s dad? She must have had a crappy childhood. “Cas, do we have to take him?”

Castiel does his best to hide a chuckle while Aviva stares at Dean like he went crazy. “Yes, Dean, we have to take Bartholomew with us. No biting.” Dean throws him a pout, but Castiel’s pretty sure he’ll behave. At this point, he doesn't want to make Castiel any angrier than he already is. 

“I am not leaving until that demon is in chains and staying in Hell,” Bartholomew declares, pointing at Dean. “I have no desire to see my garrison and commander tainted by his presence.” He stares at his Commander, fully aware of his insubordination but not willing to back down. 

Aviva stares at her father, shocked to see him so bold and rude. Dean just shrugs, more than willing to leave him behind. Castiel sighs and pulls out a pair of handcuffs via magic. “I am placing you under arrest. Either present your hands for the cuffs, or strength will be used to force your compliance.” Every angel knows the rules, but they’re needed so infrequently that it pays to recite them. 

“You will have to force me then,” Bartholomew decides, putting his hands behind his back. 

Dean sighs, more than ready to go home. Tugging on the magic surrounding them, Dean forces Bartholomew to put his hands out in front so that Cas can cuff him. He wants to go home. “Shut the fuck up and move.” 

Mammon chuckles at the casual display of power before drawing on his own magic to force the angel out of the cell. “Let me push him to the portal for you.” He pushes at the back of the bastard’s knees so he falls on his face then hauls him back up to his feet. 

“Yes, please,” Dean chirps, flashing dimples at Mammon, framing a large smile. “Thank you!” Mammon chuckles at the display, the earlier instinctual use of magic. 

Castiel frowns at Dean’s actions, not liking him feeling so easy with the Sin even if he is his father. He steps up to stand at his mate’s side, making sure their hands brush against each other frequently. Now Dean smiles even bigger at him, taking his hand in his, binding them together. “My thanks.” Might as well keep the demon happy as long as he’s being helpful. 

“Of course. I don’t want him anymore than you do.” Mammon keeps playing with Bartholomew all the way to the portal, gagging him after enough complaints to drive him crazy. Aviva looks like she wants to object several times, but she keeps her mouth shut, not wanting to end up in a similar position as her father. 

At the portal, Castiel takes a firm hold on Bartholomew’s shoulder. “I can take it from here, Greed.” 

The demon nods, taking a step back with a small bow. “Of course. I would expect Heaven’s greatest commander could handle a single prisoner.” Then he turns to Dean, facing his son for what he hopes is the last time. “You’re strong. Stay away.” He considers pulling a little magic around himself to emphasize his words, but that would do no good with his son. 

Dean studies the man in front of him, a little disappointed even though he doesn’t really want to admit it to himself. “Then don’t do anything that would make me come back to you. I will fight for Heaven, but I’ll do my best to stay out of your sight.”

Mammon smiles. Trust a demon to not bend at all. “As you say.” He steps back to watch as the angels pass through the portal then turns around to scent his domain, pleased to realize that the stench of angel is already fading. He has business to attend to, and he doesn’t want any distractions. “Baserus!” As good as he is, even he needs a little help with planning. 

He is going after another Sin after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm working on a BTS fic on the side, and that'll be the next thing that I post. If you're interested in editing it, helping me out before chapters are posted or just want more details before deciding, shoot me a comment!


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the overwhelmingly amazing reaction to the last chapter. I know some people wanted Mammon to die, but it just didn't really work. Anyway, now Dean has to pay for his actions....

“You can make your way home by yourself, correct?” Castiel looks over at Aviva, not wanting to deal with her any longer than necessary. He has a wayward mate to deal with. 

“Yes, Commander.” Aviva bows then hesitates, looking at her father standing behind Castiel. “If I may ask, what will happen to him now?”

“He will be taken to the cells,” Castiel announces, looking over at the three angels approaching the small group. “He will stay there until we have a chance to address his transgressions. Would you like an update regarding date and time?”

She hesitates for a moment, not sure if she wants to see her father on trial, then nods. She needs to see it happen, even if she won’t like it. And she watches as he is led away by the Powers so that he can go sit in a cell. Although she’s never minded being at home alone, Aviva has a feeling that it’s going to feel excessively empty tonight. She bows her head and excuses herself, leaving Dean to the mess he made with his mate.

“Inside, now.” Castiel scruffs Dean, forcing him into the house and all the way back to their room. As soon as the door shuts, Castiel pins Dean to the wall, shoving his face in his. “What the hell were you thinking, going to Hell on your own? You could have been killed!” He knows that yelling isn’t the best way to handle this, but his nerves and concerns are coming out like this.

“I wanted to make sure that you weren’t killed!” Dean yells back, trying to push Cas off him. “If he backed off, I wouldn’t have to worry about you.” He wasn’t really thinking about himself, just about making sure that no one else would get hurt.

“I’m a seraph, Dean, with centuries of training.” Exasperated, Castiel puts his forehead up against Dean’s, some of his anger bleeding away now that his mate is in his arms. “You can’t go running off without telling me.”

“Yes, I can!” Dean pushes Cas again, this time using a little magic to make sure that he moves back a bit. “I’m not a little kid. I survived Hell, and I can do things angels decades older than me can’t do. So I don’t need you to do everything for me anymore.”

Anger rises up again, taking over, and Castiel slams Dean into the wall, growling in his face. “You will always need me. You can’t get rid of me, ever.”

“Well, you need me too.” It’s a lame comeback, and Dean knows it, so he shoves his fingers through Cas’ hair and pulls his head down for a kiss. It’s hard and bruising, teeth crushing lips against the other’s. Dean does his best to keep the upper hand surprise gave him, but it’s not long before Cas takes it away from him.

Using his lips and tongue, Castiel forces his mate into submission, letting his worry fueled anger control his actions. Dean’s anger fades, arousal rapidly taking over. But that doesn’t mean that all of the fight is gone. When he shifts back a bit to get a better grip on Dean’s hips, Dean does his best to slide down the wall and away. Warrior quick reflexes keep him in place, and Dean growls low in his throat when Castiel bares his teeth at him.

“You’re mine, boy,” Daddy announces, and Dean moans, the word triggering something in him. He nuzzles into Daddy’s neck, trying to figure out how to defuse his anger, and that’s when Dean smells the worry, the fear. This isn’t just anger at Dean’s actions, it’s the fear that he was going to lose Dean.

His whole body goes limp, and he caves, wrapping his legs around Daddy’s waist. “All yours, Daddy,” Dean promises with wide eyes, panting slightly. “Show me, Daddy, show me.” If this is what Daddy needs, some control over Dean as proof that he’s still here, Dean is more than willing to give it to him.

“Show you?” Castiel spins, throwing the boy onto the bed before covering him with his body. “You want me to show you? Fine.” Flipping his mate over, Castiel waves a hand to remove his clothes revealing the pert, tight ass he loves framed by the jockstrap he’s wearing. “Put this on just for me? Was getting fucked silly in your little plan when you left for Hell?” The way he drawls out ‘plan’ indicates exactly how little he thinks of it.

“For you, Daddy.” Dean wiggles his hips, body feeling empty without his mate inside. Daddy isn’t the only one who needs reassuring after the earlier shit show. When Daddy snaps a strap against his ass, Dean lets out a hiss at the sting arcing through his body. “More, please?” Anything to get Daddy inside him.

Castiel spanks his mate’s ass several times until his hand stings and Dean’s ass glows red. Focusing on his mate, Castiel hears little whimpers and sees his hips twisting, indicating that he likes this as much as Castiel does even though he started it as a punishment, the only one his mate will probably get. A wave of his his hand vanishes his tunic, and another slicks him up before he thrusts in, balls deep.

Dean lets out a sharp cry, not expecting such a brutal movent. Once the spike of pain passes, diffusing throughout his body, Dean focuses on the pleasure coming from the friction between their bodies. The drag of the head over his prostate is so good, making him bury his face in the pillow to stifle his moans, ashamed at how much pleasure he gets from the pain even after all the times they’ve done this.

“No.” An arm moves under his chest so that a hand can cup his neck, forcing his face up from the pillow. “I want to hear every sound my cock can wring out of you. They’re my noises, not yours, and you don’t get to hide them from me.”

The blatant possessiveness in Daddy’s voice makes Dean shudder and his dick get even harder which only hurts because it’s still trapped in his jock. It’s only so elastic. The damp, nearly soaked material doesn’t feel as soft as it used to, and Dean wants out, but he can’t take it off without help. “Please, Daddy, off.”

Castiel pulls, yanking several times to break the straps and remove the jockstrap. When Dean lets out a little moan, ass clenching down in response, Castiel sees white at the pleasure in his cock. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” Pulling out to the tip, he slams back in, enjoying the cry it rings from Dean, savoring the heat of his ass on his thighs from the earlier spanking.

As he keeps moving in and out, using his body to punish his mate, some of the worry and fear bleeding away as he reassures himself that his mate is here. His mate isn’t in danger and isn’t going anywhere. His mate is alive. Maybe he needs a reminder of how good it is to keep him from running away again. Maintaining a steady rhythm, Castiel starts running his hands along the body below him, drawing out moans and gasps to feed his neediness even while using magic as a cock ring, preventing from getting off without permission.

The more noises he can summon, the more proof he has that he’s doing a good job.

Dean moans as Daddy pinches his nipples, tickles his abs, and cups his dick before fondling his balls. Trying to react with more than just noises, wanting to participate, thank Daddy for helping him, Dean reaches back with his tail to stroke Daddy’s feathers, bring him even more pleasure. He gets a loud moan in response before Daddy slams into him extra hard, the slap of skin on skin making his ass burn like he got spanked again.

So much sensation all over his body, all of it making him crazy with need. “More, Daddy, more,” he begs, getting a slap on his already red ass in response.

“If you want more, make more,” Daddy replies, “then use your tail.” He stops moving and runs a finger along Dean’s already stretched rim. “Daddy approves.”

Dean tries to focus enough through the haze of arousal to get his tail where he needs it, but he just can’t do it. Daddy keeps playing with his nipples and balls, avoiding his dick, but distracting him all the same. And then when he gets close to making it, brushing his rim with the tip of his tail, Daddy strokes the base of his tail, and Dean can’t concentrate anymore.

Castiel chuckles at the whine of desperation that rips its way out of Dean’s throat when he’s denied yet again. When he twists his head on the pillow, Castiel can see tears staining Dean’s cheeks. So beautiful, especially when he’s desperate, tears making the green of his eyes shine even brighter. “Desperate enough yet?” He’s not sure when this changed from asserting himself to pulling as much pleasure out of Dean as possible, but now he just wants to see how far he can push him before he breaks.

“Please, Daddy!” Several tears leak down Dean’s face, and he wonders when he started crying. He can’t do anything other than feel right now, isn’t sure what he’s begging for, but he needs something more. When a hand grabs his tail, it almost pushes him over the edge if not for the tight grip around the base of his dick. Then the tip is prodding at the rim of his ass, and he sinks into the bed, pliant and ready for more.

With practiced fingers, Castiel creates just a enough room to slide the tip of the tail into his mate’s body. Dean lets out a sigh, and then as if his tail has a mind of its own, the tail works its way deep into Dean’s body, making Castiel moan at the drag along his cock. Overloaded, Dean just stays down, and Castiel starts using him again, in and out, until they’re both right on the edge.

“Come for Daddy,” Castiel orders, releasing the magic around the base Dean’s dick, and he explodes. Screaming into the pillow, his mate shakes his way through his orgasm, ass clenching down on both his tail and Castiel’s dick. The extra tightness pushes him over the edge, spilling himself deep into his mate’s ass. As the pleasure races through both of them, he loses the strength in his arms, collapsing down over Dean, pinning him to the bed.

So good. He kind of hates it, being so close but not cumming, needing more than just Daddy inside him, but at least Daddy knows how to work him. He gets to cum every time, each time somehow better than the last, feeling closer to him every time. It wouldn’t be so good if he didn’t love Daddy though. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course.” Castiel runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, adjusting so that his wings lie comfortably on the bed and over Dean. Reaching down, he pulls Dean’s tail out, smiling at the small whimpers he gets in response. He stretches it up to Dean’s mouth and whispers, “Clean it off.”

Dean blushes, still not entirely used to the little humiliations that Daddy likes to dish out, but loving the little shudder they send through him. He sticks his tongue out and licks his tail clean, blushing deeper at the taste of him and Daddy mixed together. Once he’s clean, Dean coils his tail up against his chest before wiggling back closer to Daddy’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel sighs, smelling the regret in the air. He wants to lecture Dean for his behavior, but he knows that if their situations were reversed, he’d probably do something similar. “I know. Just… next time you feel the need to rush off and do something, talk to me first. You don’t have to do everything on your own.”

“I did try to talk to you,” Dean reminds him, “but all we did was yell at each other and have sex. It didn’t really fix anything.”

He has a point… “We’re both going to have to try harder. I’m not used to discussing things with people, far more accustomed to giving orders.” One of the side effects of being in command for so long.

“No more angry sex then.” That would suck because he likes it when he pushes Cas just a little further than normal, but if they’re going to make this work, then they have to be thinking.

Chuckling, Castiel pulls his mate even closer. So smart for such a young being. “No more angry sex.” He kisses the top of his head while pulling his wings tighter around them. “Sleep well.” He definitely will now that his mate is home safe.

“You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had serious issues with posting tonight, hence posting the same thing 5 times at one point. Sorry for any crazy notifications you might get.


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been pretty serious recently, so let's have some cute Cas and Dean time. They're so adorable together, and I aspire to this level of cuteness when I find that perfect someone. #relationshipgoals

“Where are we going?” Dean can’t see anything, and somehow Cas has managed to block his ability to smell, and his hearing only tells him that there’s a lot of people around. Based on the conversations, they’re human, but his hearing is muted too, so he can’t be sure. 

“It’s a surprise,” Cas tells him yet again, still walking him forward, the noises getting louder. “We need a break from all the demon crap, so I wanted to take you down to Earth. You’ve been plenty of times, but we’ve never been together.” He stops and finally uncovers Dean’s eyes.

Looking around, Dean tries to figure out where they are, but he has no idea. He’s never seen anything like this before. There are some weird shaped machines in the distance that look like they have people on them, some screaming in terror, others laughing. He can now hear people talking about arts and jewelry and competitions and exhibits, and he’s totally lost. “What is this place?”

“It’s called a state fair,” Castiel announces, taking his hand to lead him to the front gate, manufacturing human money in his hand as they go. “There are thrill rides and exhibits of skills and booths of things to buy. Apparently humans come here for dates and to entertain children, so I figured it be the perfect fit.” 

Dean smiles because it is. Technically, he’s Cas’ kid, adopted one, but they’re also in a relationship and can go on dates. “Can you make me look a little older? I want this to be a date, not a parent/child thing.” He wants them to have a first date.

“Of course.” Castiel leans over and presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead, the magic radiating through his skin from the kiss. He wasn’t really sure where to take Dean and hoped that this would go over well, and he’s glad that it is. “What do you want to try first?”

“I want to look at all the stuff.” Dean cocks his head like he’s listening to the humans already past the front door. “They keep talking about food and cards and other things, and I want to see. Humans are super cool.”

Laughing, Castiel pulls his mate in for a hug as they enter the line, ignoring the funny looks directed at them. “We’re human too, remember?” he whispers in Dean’s ear. They have to watch what they say so they don’t get too many of those funny looks. Humans are varied and have plenty who stick out, but that doesn’t mean they should do anything to draw attention to themselves. 

Dean flushes and buries his head in Cas’ chest because he totally forgot about that. He doesn’t want to cause problems, so he nods and focusing on remembering. He also keeps his mouth shut to help him with that goal, at least until they reach the section inside that holds all the paper crafts. “Look at those!” 

Castiel smiles as Dean gets so close to the cases that his nose nearly touches the glass. His eyes are wide as he looks at the intricate cards that depict various human events and activities. “Which one is your favorite?”

Walking up and down the options, Dean considers all of them. Four of them show families playing outside in the various seasons, several others show holidays called Thanksgiving, Halloween, and Christmas. And others don’t seem to have any theme other than humanity and amazing art. “I think I like the winter one best, with the snow.” He smiles up at Cas, wrapping an arm around his waist. “We should come back to visit in the winter so we can play in the snow.”

“Or we could do it at home.” Castiel looks around to make sure that no one is too close to overhear. “I can make it snow whenever you want.”

Dean keeps smiling up at Castiel even as his eyes grow wider. “Really? You have to make it happen next time your brothers visit. Then we can ambush them with snow, bury them.” His eyes sparkle at the idea. “Can you imagine how mad Gabe would be?”

He chuckles while imagining the shock on his brother’s face. “You do realize that he’ll retaliate, right? If you’re going to attack, you’d better be ready to defend.”

Smirking, his mate nods his head. “So we invite Michael and Lucifer over first, get them on our side, and Gabe would be toast.”

Sneaky little thing, his mate. “We’ll talk about it later.” Although ambushing Gabriel does hold a lot of appeal. “Let’s move this way.” As beautiful as the paper is, he prefers the quilts with all the patterns and colors. 

Keeping his arm around Cas’ waist, Dean moves with him over to the fancy blankets. They look kinda cool, but he doesn’t like them as much as the paper things. Cas doesn’t say anything, just taking a few moments to look at each one, moving through the exhibit with ease until they end up outside. 

“Which was your favorite?” Dean asks while looking at all the things around him. There is booth after booth of things he has never seen before, and he wants to see it all. But he tries to slow down, give Cas his moment to put in his opinion too. 

“There was one with a black background and a beautiful Celtic pattern of blues and greens.” Castiel pulls his mate even closer to whisper in his ear. “It reminded me of our eyes and my wings.” He likes it enough that he’s going to see if he can buy the blanket, take it back to Heaven with them to make it theirs. With magic, he could easily make a replica, but he'd prefer the original. 

Blushing at the hug, picturing him all intertwined with Daddy on that blanket, Dean wonders if there’s any way that they can bring it home. “I liked that one too,” he admits, probably the only one that he did like. 

The blush on his boy’s cheeks warming his heart, Castiel starts leading them through the booths. Many of them hold jewelry, something that doesn’t interest either one of them, but plenty have artwork as well. Photographs of North American wildlife draw Dean’s attention, and he tugs on Castiel’s shirt to get his attention. 

“Look at this one.” Dean points at a large photo of a moose walking through flowers on a hill, trees and mountains in the background. “I bet Sammy would like it, and it’ll go well with the stuffed moose I got him from the zoo. Can we get it?”

A woman heads over to the couple, and Castiel recognizes her as the artist per the name tag on her shirt. “I saw this beauty while on a camping trip with my siblings. We weren’t expecting to see any wildlife up close, but this fellow walked past our camp about ten feet away from us, and I couldn’t turn down the perfect shot.”

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel tells her after a pause since Dean doesn’t say anything. Apparently Dean has decided to be shy, hiding against Castiel’s side, face half hidden behind his bicep. “If we were to purchase it, could you hold onto it until we’re finished here, picking it up on our way out?”

“Of course.” The woman smiles, grateful to have sold one of her larger pieces. Any sale she makes is good, but the bigger, the better. “Over here,” she gestures back to her little desk, “we can handle the paperwork, and I’ll put a sold sign on it once we’re done.”

“Thank you.” It doesn’t take too long, Castiel paying with a credit card, grateful that Gabriel talked him into setting up a human bank account. The bank manager was a little surprised to see him show up with several gold bars, but he was very accommodating, helping him with the currency exchange and turning it into digital money. The more he interacts with humans, the less he understands why some many angels consider them inferior. They come up with the most fascinating ideas. 

“No problem. Enjoy the rest of the fair,” the woman tells them with a small smile. 

Dean smiles back at her, waving as well, moving just a little away from Cas. “Thank you.” He barely stops himself from hiding again, only because they’re moving past her booth. Before they can look at the next booth, Cas pulls him to the side, looking down at him with a frown. 

“Are you okay? You didn’t seem too comfortable around the artist.” Dean seemed fine in the crowds, but Castiel doesn’t want to do anything else that could makes his mate uncomfortable. 

“Um…” Dean looks down at his feet, shuffling side to side. “Last time a human female talked to me, it didn’t go over too well. And I don’t really know how to interact with humans. So I got all shy and then I hid because I couldn’t run.”

Ah. He had actually forgotten about that. Castiel pulls his boy in for a hug and quick kiss. “Feel free to hide whenever you need then. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable at all. Alright?”

“Okay.” Dean nuzzles against his Daddy’s chest, breathing in his scent for strength before pulling away. Cas won’t react poorly to anything that happens here because he’ll be able to see everything that happens and will know that nothing bad happened at all. “Let’s keep going.”

They find several other booths with artwork that they like, and they even find a set of stools made of cherry wood with leather covered cushions to go in the kitchen. But eventually they reach the area with all of the food, and Dean’s eyes are wide as saucers as he looks around at all the options. Castiel watches him spin in a few circles, laughing at the joy on his face at all the choices. 

“I want a hamburger,” Dean announces, grabbing Castiel’s hand to drag him over to a line. “They smell really good. Better than some of the other things that are available,” he admits in a lowered voice.

Castiel nods with a small smile. Unfortunately for their sensitive noses, much of the food here is excessively greasy and overcooked. The burgers that they receive from the booth are good, a little extra greasy, but Dean claims that it just adds to the experience, and Castiel doesn’t exactly disagree. 

When Dean lets out a large gasp, Castiel tenses up, hand flying to his hip where he can summon his sword in seconds, looking for the threat. Instead of a threat, he gets an armful off bouncy, happy mate. “They have ice cream, Cas, ice cream. Can I get the biggest cone that they have, please?”

“Of course, baby boy.” The endearment slips out before he can censor himself, and Castiel hears the group of women behind him tittering and giggling. According to their whispers, he and his mate are a super cute couple, something he totally agrees with. No one is more adorable than his mate. “Let’s go get you some ice cream.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” He stretches up on his toes to kiss Cas’ cheek as a sign of his appreciation. Cas isn’t the only one who overheard the women, and Dean’s not above playing things up for an audience. Besides, he wanted to kiss Cas anyway.

After he gets his cone, the biggest tower of vanilla ice cream that he could sweet talk the server into giving him, he and Cas start walking through the rest of the booths at the fair. He can see the rides over past the booths, but he’s not interested in those, the things the humans make far more interesting. One booth along the edge catches his eye, and he drags Cas over to watch the people getting stuff drawn onto their skin. Although he can smell blood, so maybe there's a little more to it than just drawing. 

“Hey, kid, you interested in a tattoo?” Dean looks up at the man whose skin is covered in dozens of pictures, head cocked in confusion. “A tattoo.” The guy points at one of the pictures. “I can draw you whatever you want, and it’ll last forever.”

Forever? Dean’s eyes light up at the idea and he turns to face Cas. “Can we get something? Something that matches? I know we have, you know…” he trails off, gesturing between them in reference to being mates, “but this would be a way to show it.”

“Forever is a really long time, Dean,” he reminds his mate, not entirely opposed to the idea but not sure that it’s the best idea. “Perhaps we try something a little less permanent, and if you like it that much, we can come back and get the tattoos.” 

Dean frowns, deflating a little when Cas disagrees with him. He knows that forever is a really long time, but he also assumed that Cas could remove the tattoos if they got tired of them. “What’s less permanent?”

Don smiles to himself, not surprised that the older guy talked the younger one out of a tattoo. He’s a cute little thing, and Don’s not really sure that he’s the tattoo type. “Here.” He offers one of his cards. “Like he said, you decide to get it permanent, you come find me. But right now,” he points two booths down to his left, “try henna. It looks good, but it’ll fade with time, okay?” And his girlfriend will appreciate the business.

Still a little bummed, Dean takes the card and hands it to Cas before pulling him to the other booth. Ice cream drips on his hand, making him focus on his treat again, licking up and down every side to avoid future drips. 

Castiel squeezes his hand, pants tightening as he watches Dean’s tongue run up and down the tower of ice cream. He wants that on his cock instead of the sweet treat, but he’ll have to wait until they get home. Dean winks at Castiel, knowing exactly what he’s doing, and Castiel lets out a low growl, getting a little giggle in response. 

“Looking to get some henna done?” Violet smiles at the cute couple standing in front of her booth, the younger one hiding behind his partner a little once she speaks up. Damn, he’s adorable, especially with that ice cream cone making him look younger than he probably is. “There are plenty of stock drawings to pick from, or we could design something personal for you.”

Dean hesitates, not sure he wants to move closer to the woman, but with Cas’ hand on his lower back for support, he moves closer to the woman to look at all the pictures. He flips through picture after picture, none of them really grabbing his attention, and then one catches his eye. “Do you you have colored henna or just black?” he asks, daring to look up at her. 

“I can do some basic colors,” Violet tells him, shifting around to give him a page with all the options, “but it will cost a little extra.”

Looking back over his shoulder at Cas, Dean raises his eyebrow in question. Cas nods, telling him that the price doesn’t matter, so Dean taps the drawing that caught his eye. It’s a simple heart with an infinity symbol wrapped around it. “Can you make the heart red and the infinity sign half blue half green?” He can’t forget the blanket that Cas said reminded him of their eyes. 

“Of course.” Violet spins around to grab the items she needs to make the colors. Watching them, she noticed their eye colors, blue and green, so she keeps those shades in mind while mixing. It’s an old family recipe, a mixture of natural ingredients and some magical words that always seem to work. Her grandmother always talks about the world’s magic while showing Violet how to mix the paste, and after seeing the perfect colors, Violet can’t help but agree that there’s a little magic in it. 

Castiel startles a little when he hears the woman whispering a few words in Enochian related to colors and dyes. That would explain the beautiful colors in her pictures given that colored henna is generally difficult to achieve. He stands behind Dean’s chair, a hand on his shoulder for support and watches as she draws out the symbol on Dean’s lower arm, just below his elbow. 

“Now, the longer you leave the paste on your skin,” Violet explains while wiping off her hands, “the darker the mark and the longer it’ll last. Any questions?”

“Yeah, can you do one for Cas too?” Dean gives her a big smile, comfortable enough around her now to do that, to flash his dimples. He wants them to match, wants it to be a mark that both of them have to show that they’re together.

“Definitely.” She’s glad that she mixed extra paste, but she had a feeling that she’d be doing both of them. The older one looks like he can’t say no to the younger one. When she takes his arm so she can begin, she lets out a little gasp at the power she can feel running under his skin. He smiles at her, placing a finger over his lips. Violet nods and lets the younger one chatter at her while she focuses on her work. 

“Thank you very much,” Castiel tells the woman, handing her enough money to pay for the artwork plus quite a bit more as a tip. She did a very good job, and a sensitive like her deserves a little extra. He knows that being able to sense the supernatural is not always an easy thing in a human’s life. 

“Of course.” Violet tucks the money away and smiles at the younger one since he doesn’t make her as nervous. “I hope you enjoy them.” Given that he can’t stop tracing the lines over and over, she’s pretty sure he already does.

Castiel steers Dean through the booths back to where they bought the large photograph, watching as he keeps tracing the symbol on his arm. He was glad to see that Dean could relax around the sensitive woman, but Dean’s back to ducking into Castiel’s side as they pick up the art. Dean doesn’t say anything, so Castiel lets the silence stand until they’re home.

“Are you alright?” He sits on the sofa and pulls Dean down on his lap, tucking Dean under his chin, rubbing a hand over his back. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

Dean shrugs, not really sure how to explain what he’s feeling. “It… it uh… it just seems silly, trying to say it out loud.”

“Haven’t we discussed the need to talk more?” Castiel reminds him, trying to speak lightly, not wanting to sound accusatory.

Right… Dean sighs and tries to figure it out. “I guess… I wanted to get something to show that we’re mates, and something that would last forever sounded pretty good since we’re going to be together forever. So when you said that permanent wasn’t a good idea, it kind of felt like you were saying that we’re not going to be forever. It’s silly,” he rushes to add, blushing and looking down at his feet, “but-”

“But nothing.” Cas cuts him off with both his words and a hand over his mouth, tipping his chin back up so that their eyes meet. “If you feel bad, then say so. You’re my mate Dean, and I love you.” The words make him sink into Cas’ chest, making him feel small and really, really loved, especially when his wings wrap around them. “Mark or not, we’ll be together forever. But if you do want to get a mark, once you’re a little older, we can work together to make something that we both like.”

That works for Dean. A compromise because they talked through things, both of them happy with the outcome. So talking really does work for them. If only they figured that out a few weeks ago. “Thanks for taking me on a date.” Dean snuggles up to Daddy, the absolute best end to a date, especially since he’s pretty sure they’ll end up in the bedroom. 

“Of course, pretty boy.” Castiel kisses his cheek before nuzzling it to breathe in his scent. “It was my pleasure.” And after a long bout of snuggling, because he’s comfortable right now and likes this as much as sex, he’ll get his revenge for the way Dean was eating his ice cream. 

But for now, they snuggle. 


	70. Chapter 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad that you all loved the last chapter. So many comments and kudos, and I love you all so so much. So have a Sabriel chapter too. Yay for early posting!

Sam watches Castiel flying off with Dean in his arms, wondering just what the angel has planned for his brother today. They’re supposedly going to Earth, so it can’t be that bad, but it’s going to be mushy enough that he’s being dropped at Gabe’s for the day. At least he has plans for time with Gabe. 

Knocking on the door, Sam rocks back on his heels while waiting for the angel to open the door. When it opens, he doesn’t wait, pushing past the angel to enter the house. “Hello, Gabe. How are you?” He drops down on the sofa, swinging his feet a bit while looking at the angel. 

“Well, hello to you too.” Gabriel smiles, happy to see the boy getting more comfortable around him and his house. Given that he’d love to have Sam here all the time, comfort is pretty important. “And as happy as I am to see you, what are you doing here?”

“Castiel’s taking Dean to Earth, so he dropped me here for babysitting.” Dean might have been the one that ran off to Hell, but Sam did help enable him. He’s pretty sure Castiel’s a little worried that he’s going to make a break for it too, try to prove that he hates the demons as much as Dean does, but that’d be stupid. He’d never survive, and it would break the deal Castiel and Dean made with Greed. 

Besides, he really likes it here in Heaven. It’s where his family is. 

Gabriel grimaces a little, remembering the panic he felt when he heard that Dean was gone. It’d be even worse if he found out that Sam was gone, so he can understand wanting someone watching him at all times. “Then my time is yours.” He smiles, whipping out a lollipop for Sam, bending over to offer it. “Apple flavored, no magic, I promise.”

Sam shrugs and takes the lollipop, willing to risk it. “I’ve worked through enough spells that I found a way to counter them, a little. All of the spells are tied to your magic, and I figured out a way to counter your magic, weakening all of the spells. I can feel the compulsions of your spells but don’t have to act on them.”

The angel stares at him, and Sam smiles to himself while popping the lollipop in his mouth. Perfect apple flavor, and no magic, just like he said. Gabe opens and closes his mouth a few times before shaking his head and plopping down on the other sofa. “Should have expected you to come up with something. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks.” Sam likes the praise, but at the same time, he wonders if that’s all people think about when they think of him. He likes being known for being smart, but he wants to be more than just that too. “Remember teaching me to fly?”

“Of course.” Gabriel remembers Sam hitting the ground over and over until he finally managed it. Watching him break a wing was not pleasant at all. “Still need to work on your landings though.”

“And that’s what I’d like to do.” Sam gets up and crosses to Gabriel’s sofa, sitting on his lap, legs spread to either side of Gabriel’s. He has to take a few slow breaths to help him control his body. “So, can you teach me to land?”

He makes sure to place his hands on Gabe’s chest, flexing his fingers slightly to knead the muscles just a little. Dean might be the one in a relationship, but that doesn’t mean Sam’s ignorant. He’s talked some to Gabe, but he’s also been watching Dean with Castiel to pick up on some things to do with Gabe. They might not be in a relationship, but it should help him get what he wants from Gabe. 

Fuck. How the Hell did the kid manage to get so cute and brazen in such a short time? He’s never seen him like this, but Gabriel can’t deny that it’s pretty damn effective. Gabriel swallows hard  while nodding. “Sure. Why don’t we start by flying there, and that’ll be your first landing lesson.” And it should give him enough time to calm down his body enough to not embarrass him when Sam looks at him. 

“Okay.” Sam smiles bright, glad that Gabe agreed with him. To be fair, he probably didn’t actually have to get all close and touch him, but it never hurts. There’s an odd scent in the air now, one he can’t quite place, and it makes his body kinda tingly in response. “Let’s go.”

Gabriel lets Sam’s enthusiasm take over, getting pulled behind the boy until they're outside. He gets a running start and leaps into the air, wings snapping out to catch the air and lift him into the sky. Gabriel takes a moment to appreciate his form, then takes to the sky himself, leading the kid to the cliff where they practiced last time. 

He lands lightly on his feet, turning around to watch Sammy coming in. The kid does his best, but Gabe can tell that he isn’t going to make it. Sure enough, he comes in too fast, feet touching down then legs buckling as he goes rolling. At least this time he protects his wings and doesn’t break anything. 

“Ugh.” Sam hits the dirt with his fist, pissed that he didn’t make it. He knows that he has to practice before he’s going to do better, but he wants to learn faster than that. 

“Patience, Sammy, patience.” Gabriel helps him up then points at the cliff. “You know the next step. Off the cliff.”

Grimacing, Sam gets up, takes a deep breath, then runs for the cliff, launching himself off the edge and flying around. When he feels like he’s been out long enough, he wheels back to come in for a landing, and ends up on his face again. “Damn it.”

Hands land on his shoulders and help him back up. Gabe smiles and brushes the dirt off his front. “You need to slow down more before touching down, almost like you’re going to hover for a moment. The less forward momentum you have, the less you’ll roll.” The catch is not slowing down enough that you fall out of the air. “You’ve got this.”

Eventually, he does. It takes about twenty more runs before Sam can land fairly well every time. It’ll take longer before he’s as polished as Gabe is, but it’s great progress, and Sam is beaming. They settle down next to each other, and then he’s reminded exactly why he’s with Gabe, because he needs babysitting. 

Because his father is a Sin, and people are worried about the draw of Hell. 

Doubts and worries rise up at the reminded, and Sam crawls into Gabe’s lap, needing comfort enough that he’s willing to risk the rejection. He can feel Gabe’s surprise through the tension in his body, but he relaxes pretty quickly, wrapping his arms around Sam to hold him close. Sam relaxes too, and they sit there in silence for a while. 

“Do you blame me?” Sam whispers, sitting up straighter so that he’s not touching Gabe quite so much. “For Rinat’s death, for Greed attacking Heaven, for all the other angels that died?”

What? Gabriel grabs Sam’s chin to make him look up. “Why would I blame you for that? None of that was your fault.”

Sam knows that, he even kind of told Dean the same thing, but that doesn’t mean he really feels it. “But if Castiel hadn’t brought us to Heaven, none of this would have ever happened. Those angels would still be alive.” That’s what’s still getting to him. In Hell, he was too young to be too exposed to much death, and then he was rather isolated in Heaven, only reading about it. Now he’s feeling it, seeing the personal impact, and it sucks. 

“Sam, angels and demons fight every day. If it’s not happening in Hell because we’re licking our wounds, then it’s happening on Earth betweens the ones that live there.” Gabriel sighs and soothes a hand up and down his back, pressing close to where his wings exit his back. “The only difference this time was that the players involved were a little higher up the ladder.” It almost reminds him of the really old days, when even he was a warrior. 

He relaxes a little, hearing that Gabe doesn’t blame him for any of it. It’s nice to have the external validation that it’s not his fault. “So what does it say about me that I don’t care that Castiel almost killed my father? Is it wrong that I don’t feel any connection to him? That I don’t feel like I missed out on having a dad?” There's so much more spinning through his head than just feeling guilty.

“Where is this coming from, Sam?” Gabriel wants to answer his questions, but he needs to know what Sam is trying to learn if he’s going to answer them properly. “What’s bothering you?”

With a sigh, Sam pushes away from Gabriel, getting up to pace around. “I’ve spent the last ten years in Heaven locked in a library. I’m not complaining, and I enjoyed it and my time with family, but…” He takes a deep breath, stopping so he can meet Gabriel’s eyes. “But all of this reminds me that I’m not an angel, that technically, I don’t belong here, and with everything that I feel like is missing, the more I wonder if I shouldn’t be here.”

Shit. He’s a little too young to be having an existential crisis, but Sam always has been exceptional. “You’re not lacking anything, just a little sheltered. Meet some more people, ones you aren't related to, go down to Earth with Dean a few times, have some experiences. Once you do more, you’ll grow, and then you’ll start experiencing all those emotions that you think you’re lacking that you aren’t.

“And your dad? You don’t feel like you missed anything because you didn’t.” Gabriel stretches up to pull Sam back down into his lap, wanting that connection again. “Greed might have fathered you, but that doesn’t make him your dad. Think about it. Who’s your dad?”

Well, when he puts it that way. “Castiel was my dad, I guess. And you and Michael and Lucifer a bit, too.”

“Exactly. That’s why when you learned who got your mother pregnant, it didn’t matter. Because you already had a dad. So if you feel bad that you didn’t want to go rushing to your dad, don’t, because what you did was arm your dad so he could go rescue your brother.” Gabriel hugs Sam as close as possible to his chest. “There is nothing wrong with you.”

Sam cuddles into the hug, the contact helping him absorb the words from Gabe, making it easier to believe him. He has great points, is completely logical, which should make it easy enough to believe, but it’s emotions, so it really isn’t. Maybe he should start focusing on doing more, on getting out of the library and his family’s houses. “Will you take me to Earth?”

“Right now?” That certainly wasn’t what he expected Sam to ask for.

“No.” He lets out a little giggle, patting Gabriel’s thigh. The angel smiles at the innocent sound, glad to hear him happy again. “Just, some time soon. I want to start getting some of those experiences that you were talking about.”

“Then I’ll take you as soon as all of this shit is cleared up, alright?” The kid’s got a really, really long life in front of him, but there’s nothing wrong with starting early.  “I can take you to the zoo, like I did with your brother.” Although he’ll be smart enough not to bring Balthazar along this time. He’s not taking Sam to a sex store any time soon. 

Although maybe eventually, if he gets lucky. 

“Will you take me to a sex store too?” Sam laughs at the shock on Gabe’s face. “Dean told me about it. He also told me that it was Balthazar’s fault, so we’ll be fine, right?”

“Right.” Gabriel kisses him on the top of his head. Everything settled, for the moment, lesson learned, they sit there in peace, content to stay there and sit with each other in the silence. 


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He can run, he can hide, but Cas and Dean are going to find him. Darin is going down. Finally.

“Why is he here?” Alijah asks the Commander, doing his best to not look as nervous as he feels asking so bluntly. The boy might be the Commander’s mate, but he’s still exactly that, a boy. And while he knows how to fight, he doesn’t really have the experience to help with planning a targeted raid, even if they have the magic to lead them to the target.

“Because he can help.” Commander Castiel puts a hand on his mate’s lower back, pushing him forward. “While we all have plenty of experience fighting demons, Dean has a connection with Hell, can use the magic of Hell to give us an advantage. Once again, we’re going after Darin, but this time, we’ll find him.”

“I can tell you when demons are coming,” Dean explains, hopping up on the table and swinging his legs, just short enough to do so. “I can also pull their magic out of them so they can’t use it. At least, in theory,” he admits. He did sense the demons moving around him while he was staying in the room Mammon gave him, but the magic thing is really just a guess since they’re all connected to Mammon and he uses the same magic as him. 

“And he’s pretty handy with a sword,” Sigal adds, “so even if the magic thing doesn’t work great, there’s that. And he put several demons on their ass using our magic, so he’s not helpless, that’s for sure.” It’d be nice if more angels learned how to fight as well as he does, especially as young as him. The younger you learn, the easier it is to make it instinctual. 

“Fair enough,” Alijah says, leaning back in his chair. He doesn’t care who goes on the raid as long as all of them are productive. He just wants to know why. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Omeet asks. There’s only five angels, including the Commander, six warriors including his mate, and that just doesn’t seem like enough. “Are we trying to sneak around or attack?”

“We’re sneaking,” Dean announces with a big grin. “Darin won’t know what hit him. We’ve got a starting point, the coin will take us to the proper Ring of Greed, but after that we’re sneaking around to actually find Darin. Technically, the plan is to kill as few demons as possible so we can move as fast as possible, but,” he shrugs, “shit happens.”

Castiel slaps Dean upside the head, gentle but still hard enough to leave a little sting. He’s been trying to stop the swearing, but it’s not working very well. “We need to get in and get out. We do not have enough people with us to last in a long fight, hence focusing on being stealthy. Alijah and Dasha will be in front, Omeet and Sigal guarding the rear, with Dean and I in the middle, watching the coin.”

“When do we leave?” Omeet asks, fingering the hilt of his sword. He’s more than ready to take out one of the aristocracy after watching so many of his friends fall to the demons when they went to rescue Dean. 

“Now.” 

Castiel holds the coin tight while offering it to the cherubim so they know where to lead the angels through the portal. The closer they get to Darin’s location from the beginning, the less time they have to spend in Hell and the safer they’ll be. Using hand signals, he gets everyone into formation then starts leading them along the corridor. 

It doesn’t take long for them to encounter a demon wandering down the path, Dean motioning with his hand so that Omeet will be ready since he’s the closest. A quick slice through the throat, small spray of blood, and then they’re moving again. Dean smiles to himself, glad that he can actually do what he told everyone he could do. Now he just has to figure out if he can pull their magic away from the demons. 

Three portal hops later to Rings deeper in the Circle, and the coin glows hot. Castiel holds up a fist, passing that information along to the rest of the group. Alijah and Dasha take tighter grips on their swords, preparing themselves for an onslaught. Sneaking in might be easy, but sneaking out with an aristocrat won’t be so easy. 

“To the left,” Dean whispers, pointing in that direction since that’s where he senses the most magic. Cas nods in agreement, the coin pointing them in that direction. Sigal starts weaving spells of distraction to minimize the number of demons that will notice them. Unfortunately, working the spell so deep into Hell will drain her magic quickly, even with the crystals that she brought to supplement her energy. Hazards of the job.

“You good?” Omeet asks, shifting his shoulders to adjust to the feeling of the magic settling down on them. 

“I should be,” she assures him, not letting concerns even enter her mind anymore.

Dean looks back at her over his shoulder, trying to figure out what her magic’s doing. If Sammy was here, he’d be able to figure it out, but Dean hates studying anything other than new things to use in a fight. Curious, Dean pulls some of the magic from the walls around them and feeds it over to Sigal, wondering if she’ll be able to use it.

Jerking in shock at the magic entering her, Sigal stares at the boy even as they keep moving, following the Commander’s nearly silent directions. The magic is different yet the same, clearly from Hell but with enough Heavenly influence that she can use the energy. She smiles at the boy, approving of her Commander’s mate. Not that she has any say in it, but it’s nice to have a mate who will get along with the garrison. 

As they move through the final Ring, Castiel wonders at how few demons the group has encountered. Four Rings and only three demons. Either they’re all busy doing something, or the angels are in for a nasty surprise when they reach Darin. Sigal’s spell isn’t strong enough to keep all of the demons away. If Mammon is playing the angels, giving them info only to lead them into a trap, Castiel is going to be furious with himself.

He did not just get Dean back only to lose him again. 

When he pauses outside of a door, coin shaking in his hand, Castiel stops the others while pulling Dean into his side. “Can you tell us how many are inside?”

Dean closes his eyes and focuses on the magic inside him. There are little tendrils spreading out from it, each one ending at a demon, and he finds twenty. “All seem to be lower level demons except for one.” If Darin depends on his soldiers to protect him, they might have a chance, but if he fights, it’ll be very hard to get away unscathed. 

“Dean, you focus on Darin, on stealing his magic,” Castiel orders, trying to run through options in his head. “We’ll focus on keeping the demons off you as you get Darin. Any questions?” Short and simple so they don’t have anything too complicated to remember while fighting. 

The angels nod, readying their swords as Dean opens his eyes again. He’s gonna have to find a safe place against a wall to protect his back. Pulling magic out of low level minions might not be too hard, but he knows Darin’s going to fight for his magic. Here’s hoping that his heritage is enough to give him the power boost he needs. 

Castiel slams the doors open with a wave of his hands, and Alijah jumps forward, beheading a demon as he enters the room. Two others engage him seconds later, and they trade blows back and forth, the demons focusing on trying to hit his wings. A shudder runs through him, damaged wings make him easier to capture, but Alijah presses forward, catching a tail on his sword, bringing that demon to its knees, an easy target for a second decapitation. 

Omeet faces off with three demons of his own, playing a heavily defensive game. If he attacks one demon, that leaves him open to attacks from the other two, so he’s stuck defending. It keeps them occupied though, giving the boy time to work, so he pushes down the stress and panic and keeps fighting. Once they have Darin, someone will have a chance to help him. 

Seconds later, a sword sprouts through the face of one of his attackers, the Commander moving past to engage with a different group of demons. Perfect. With the demons still distracted by the corpse, Omeet slices the wings off one and the legs off another, not killing them but taking them out of the fight. 

Sigal scoops up the swords, adding them to the others already dancing around her body. With no more need for the shield spell, she can focus on more offensive magic, especially with the boy still funneling her more magic. She takes out two demons with blows through the head before one starts fighting back with his own magic. It tugs on her swords, trying to steal them, turning into a battle of magic rather than one of physical strength. 

Dean does his best to ignore the fights going on around him, pulling on the magic glowing hot in Darin’s chest. He expected the demon to look familiar, a face that would give him a shiver or something, but nothing. It’s just another demon he has to face down and get rid of. But Darin definitely recognizes him. 

“You!” He stares at the kid draining his magic while weaving spells to keep as much of his magic inside. Unfortunately, the kid’s raw magic is pure enough to push through his spell without needing a counter spell. Darin’s guard is being overwhelmed even by the few angels that arrived, and he can’t beat the kid, so it’s time to leave. He should have killed that kid as soon as he had him. Even with the kid, his chance of overthrowing Mammon was minimal.

The demon spins around and starts running for the back of the room. “Cas!” Dean runs after Darin, hoping that Cas hears him. “He’s getting away!” Dean keeps running even when they leave the main cavern the fight originated in. He’s not going to let Darin ruin the lives of any more kids because there aren’t other Cas’ running around to save them the way he was saved. 

Castiel watches his mate run out of the cavern, cursing as he ducks to avoid the ax swinging down at his head. If Dean gets too far away, he’s at risk for being captured, and Castiel can’t go through that again. Waving Alijah to follow, he races off after Dean. 

Dean keeps pulling the magic away from Darin, but even feeding some of it to Sigal, he feels like he’s going to explode. There’s too much magic inside his body, and he doesn’t have a crystal to send it into. He’d just let it explode, willing to hit Darin and demons, but he can hear Cas and another angel behind him. Maybe…

Focusing on Mammon, picturing his face in his head, Dean shoves the magic in his general direction. There’s a weird backlash, the sensation of stumbling back even as he stays upright and running. It’s working though, reducing the pressure inside his chest and letting focus on spells more than raw magic alone. And if he’s giving some energy to the enemy, well tough, because they’re working with him at this point anyway. 

Moving through the corridor, magic drained enough to try a spell, Dean pushes the magic into an angelic spell that puts up a barrier one hundred meters down the corridor. He’s not sure if it’s far enough away, the corridor too twisty for keep an eye on Darin at all times. When he hears a thunk, he steps on it to catch up, finding Darin on the floor, struggling to roll over.

Damn kid. Darin does his best to get to his feet, the angelic magic ricocheting through his body and disrupting everything from magic to basic physical functions. Before he can get up, the flat of a sword slams into the side of his head, making him fall back down to the ground. Before he can gather more magic to him, he has to take down the spells protecting what he already has inside as it blocks magic coming in as well. 

And that delay is his undoing. He can’t move his hands fast enough before a sword pierces his hand and pins it to the ground. Gasping in pain, Darin stares up at the boy and two angels looking down at him. “Well?” If they’re going to kill him, they might as well get it over with. Given the way the angel with the black wings is glaring at him, he knows that Darin’s the one responsible for what happened to the kid. 

The kid saunters forward with a little smirk, patting the angel on the arm. “You know, I thought I’d hate him more, but it’s technically because of him that I met you. So,” he shrugs and turns away, “he’s all yours.” 

The angel smiles down at him, more a baring of teeth than a smile. “Thanks. I’ve got a lot of questions for you, Darin.”

Shit. 


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a serious motivation/inspiration crisis right now. There's just so many good/great/AMAZING fics on this site that I'm going down the rabbit hole of reading. I'm working, but it's slow...

Castiel sits on the bench across from the cell holding Bartholomew. The cell prevents all magic from being used, so his cousin is beginning to look a little worse for the wear. Bartholomew raises his head to glare at Castiel but doesn’t say a word, most likely refusing to break the silence. 

“I never thought I’d end up with a demon.” Castiel decides to break the silence, willing to be the one. “Heaven knows I never thought I’d be with anyone. There were plenty of chances for me to pick a woman to settle down with, but it never seemed worth it. There were even plenty of men, and none of those worked either.” 

Bartholomew glares again, still not willing to respond. He doesn’t particularly care what led the Commander to destroy his life, and he doesn’t want to hear it. Clearly, even the mighty can fall, although perhaps Michael was proof of that. He never should have accepted Lucifer back into Heaven, let alone his life. 

“I didn’t even like Dean when I first met him. He was some little demonling who was too good at manipulating me, too good at getting what he wants.” Castiel smiles, remembering the little armful he found curled up in his old cloak. “He grows on you, if you give him a chance. Dean doesn’t always go about things the best way,” he shakes his head remembering the Enochian cuffs, “but he always has good intentions.”

“So?” He can’t take it anymore, can’t keep listening to this crap. “He’s a demon! I don’t care what his  _ intentions  _ are,” Bartholomew sneers, “he’s still a demon, and there’s no overcoming that.”

“Really?” Castiel looks up to meet his cousin’s eyes, grateful to see them for once. “That’s what we used to think about humanity, yet we managed to find many a human worth saving, even some worth befriending. So why is it so improbable that there are a few demons that are worth getting to know? Plenty of lower angels have found demons worth getting to know, to mate even.”

“And they don’t deserve to be angels any longer,” Bartholomew spits out, hatred and extremism boiling over. He jumps up to get in the Commander's face, chains and manacles jerking him back before he even reaches the bars. “No one who consorts with a demon is worthy of the title angel any longer!”

Perfect. Castiel was sure that pushing him would lead to him tripping over his own words. “So what shall we call you now?”

Bartholomew stares, his mind crashing to a halt. Before he has to scramble for an answer, Naomi appears at the end of the hallway, looking for her son. “Castiel, a moment, if you would, please.”

Irritated by the untimely interruption, Castiel gets up to join Naomi, doing his best to hide his irritation. “Yes, Naomi?”

“Such a formal greeting.” She studies her son, trying to read his emotions but only getting a blank slate. His career has made him too good at hiding things, good enough to hide them even from her. “Have you decided what you are going to do with Bartholomew?”

“No, I have not.” Castiel ramps up his abilities, wanting to know not only the truth behind her statements but as much of her intentions as well. “Why?”

“He is family,” Naomi reminds Castiel, making sure not to meet his eyes, “and I care to find out what happens with him.”

“He is not your responsibility,” Castiel counters, not liking the orange tint to the air around Naomi. “You will find out what the decision is the same time that the rest of Heaven finds out.” 

“Castiel.” She steps forward to lay her hand on his arm, but he steps back to avoid her, more than aware that skin to skin contact will increase her ability to manipulate him. Naomi hides her frustration, putting her hand down. “He was simply doing what he thought was best.”

“Best for whom, Naomi?” He narrows his eyes, very interested in her answer.

Damn. How to answer? “For Heaven, Castiel. The best for Heaven.” Hopefully that will satisfy her son. 

“For Heaven? How, Naomi? Dean does nothing to hurt Heaven, if anything he helps protect it given how powerful he is,” Castiel counters, glaring at her. There is no good answer to his question, but that might have been the only one she could pick. “Having him gives me another reason, a more personal reason, to defend Heaven, and there are no drawbacks to that.”

“He’s a demon!” Naomi can’t help herself any longer, glaring at her son. “I cannot and do not understand how you continue to associate with that thing, let alone keep it in your house and your bed. He should have been gone years ago. It’s sickening.”

“That’s enough.” Castiel glares at her, glad to see green around her but not gladat the reason. “You are no longer a part of Heaven’s army, and even when you were, I outrank you. Therefore, there is no reason for you to be here, and you are hereby prohibited from entering the dungeons.” 

Sigal appears behind Naomi at Castiel’s signal, ready to escort Naomi out for good. She’s never really liked the Commander’s mother. You get a different perspective on demons and humans and even angels when you fight as long as Sigal has, and Naomi never had that exposure. Might explain her hardcore stance against any and all demons. 

“Sigal will escort you out.” Castiel gestures behind Naomi, face still blank, and Naomi turns around to see an angel smirking at her. Naomi knows that not everyone in Heaven is her biggest fan, but seeing such open distaste is not appreciated. 

“Right this way.” Sigal bows with an expansive gesture, but without the spoken respect due someone of Naomi’s rank, the bow means nothing. 

Naomi sneers as she walks past the angel, not bothering to respond to the woman. There’s no point in addressing those who aren’t worth her attention. He own son has banished her from the dungeons, but that will not prevent her from learning the fate of her nephew, one she now wishes was her son instead. 

He will not suffer for attempting to help remove the demon from Heaven. 

Sigal watches Naomi escort herself out before turning back to the Commander. “Have you decided what you’re going to do yet? About him?”

Castiel shakes his head, lowering his voice to make sure Bartholomew won’t hear them. “No. It’s not that simple. I need to go talk to Sam.”

“Sam?” She ducks her head at the sharp glare for not keeping her voice low. “Why do you want to talk to him?” Sigal gets that the kid’s smart, but how can he help here? He doesn’t have the experience to make a decision on this.

“He is very good at research,” Castiel reminds her, “and I want to see if he can find some past precedence for this, give me some examples of how this has been handled. While my inclination is to be very severe, he did attempt to negotiate with a Sin, I am not exactly unbiased judge.”

“Can someone take over from you?” Sigal cocks her head, considering it. “You’re really biased, and Michael might be a little biased, but he’d be less biased than you, and he’s your boss, so you can pass it off to him. Maybe people would be less irritated at the ruling then.” 

He considers the offer, then nods. “I will speak to Michael about it, but I still wish to talk to talk to Sam first. Thanks for the help.” 

“Of course.” She hesitates, not sure what else she can say, not sure how far she can push. The Commander sees the hesitation in her face and raises an eyebrow in permission. “She’s not going to take this sitting down. I’d move fast to get Michael in charge of the ruling or she’ll find a way to get someone else in charge, someone most likely a little more on Bartholomew's side than Michael will be.”

He should have thought about that. “Again, thank you.” He bows slightly to Sigal before turning to look back at the dungeon and the cell where Bartholomew still glares at him. “You’re on guard. No one is permitted to see him without me here with them, understood?”

Sigal nods, standing up straight to look her Commander straight in the eye. “Understood, sir. No one will get past me.”

Castiel smiles, grateful to have her on his side before flapping all his wings and heading over to Michael’s house, hoping his brother is in. He knocks on the door, attempting to be extra polite given what he is here to ask. Michael opens the door and ushers him in without saying a word. “I assume you know why I’m here?”

“You would like me to hand over the final judgement on Bartholomew.” Michael sighs, knowing exactly why his brother is here but not sure he really wants the responsibility and to deal with the backlash that will occur. However, he has seen what Dean can do, and he is willing to protect the boy. He is also more than willing to address the idea that angels can make deals against all of Heaven with a Sin, especially over just one demon, prove the Heaven won’t stand for that.

“If I thought I could do it, that the ruling would stand, I would do it,” Castiel admits, taking a seat on the sofa across from Lucifer. “But with Naomi already trying to get down to see Bartholomew and then me throwing her out, I no longer feel comfortable with this.”

“Why don’t I do it?” The brothers turn to stare at Lucifer. “I know what it means to turn against Heaven. The only reason I was accepted back is because I’m an archangel, too strong to permanently banish, and because I have a mate who will kill me if I turn.” 

Michael nods, the idea not making him happy but acknowledging that it’s true. He would most likely take his own life afterward, but he would still remove the threat the Heaven before doing so. 

“Without a mate, with no proof that he’s ever wanted one,” Lucifer adds, remembering the chaos with the female angel who bore him a daughter, “there’s nothing to keep Bartholomew in line. Therefore, a harsher punishment that greatly limits his behaviour and activities is acceptable.” 

“So what would you do?” Castiel settles in to hear what he thinks and his justification.

“A bracelet, one I’d see if Sam could craft, combining angelic and demonic magic,” Lucifer explains, shifting to lean against his mate. Without him, his punishment could have been so much worse. “It would limit Bartholomew to the grounds of his property and reduce his magic to small bursts, no higher than what's needed for standard household activities. To go anywhere else, he needs permission form Michael and a strict timeline for the visit with plenty of advance warning that he wants to go somewhere.”

Michael considers it and has to admit that it’s a pretty good idea. Bartholomew is permitted to stay in Heaven, but he will never have another chance to act against Heaven. Except… “And we put devices in his house to monitor him, to make sure that he isn’t try to get around the rules and to monitor his conversations, to make sure he isn’t planning anything.”

“But you can’t announce that, or he’ll be super extra careful, and our job will be harder.” Lucifer smiles when Michael just snorts at him. “Hey, I’m just trying to cover all contingencies.”

“I know.” Michael twists to press a kiss against Lucifer’s head. “Do you think you could find something to do with Dean for a few hours outside of you house? I’d need to talk to Sam regarding his ability to craft the bracelets we’re talking about, and if we are to keep this free of your influence, then you two cannot be there.” 

“We’ll find something to do.” Castiel stands then bows deep to his brothers. “Thank you. I greatly appreciate your assistance in this matter.” Overly formal, but it’s called for, given the gravity of the matter.

The archangels nod and watch their brother let himself out. “Naomi’s already put herself in the mix? This isn’t going to be easy.”

“It’s going to be a shit show.”

“Then we just have to have solid support for our actions.”

“We need Sam.” 


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late. I was reading Space Australian stuff on Pintrest for a couple hours. My bad.

“Get out.” Sam doesn’t bother to look up and see who’s bothering him, just writes them off. It’s taken him years, but he finally has enough information on soul mates to be satisfied. Gabriel mentioned them once, and he’s seen them mentioned in several texts, but they seem to be something no one likes to talk about or admit actually exists. 

Now he knows enough to know that Castiel won’t hurt Dean, ever, unless Dean’s beyond hope. 

Which is good because he wouldn’t be able to take care of Dean himself. 

“We need your assistance, Samuel.” When the person speaks, Sam looks up to glare, not caring that it’s Michael and Lucifer. Powerful or not, this is  _ his  _ library, and he reigns supreme. 

“What? Can’t do your own research?” he snarks, pulling a bitch face. He likes doing research, but it’s his research, not somebody else’s. And he's kind of missing Gabe ad not sure why, so he's cranky today. 

“We can,” Michael assures him, “but there is a possibility that you have already run across the documents that we are already looking for and can either advise us or point us in the right direction.” 

Sam sighs and pushes his books aside. They won’t leave until they get what they want, so he might as well focus so they can get out as fast as possible. ANd it could be a good distraction. “What do you need?”

“I need to know if you can craft a bracelet to trap and limit an angel’s music, one similar to what Gabriel used when taking Dean to Earth.” Well, was supposed to. He’s not as subtle as he thinks he is. “And we to know if there is any precedence for punishing angels who collaborate with demons.” 

“You’re standing next to precedence,” Sam announces while hopping down from his stool and heading for the law tomes. Of course, they’d be the biggest books. “But given that Bartholomew doesn’t have a mate, it’s not exactly equal. I have plenty of research on mates, by the way.” 

Of course he does. He’s not stupid, and he would want to protect his brother as much as possible. Given that Castiel and Dean have had some issues, Michael has to admit that perhaps Sam was right in researching soulmates. “So you can swear to the fact that Bartholomew’s lack of mate means that he cannot expect an identical punishment or lack thereof as Lucifer received?”

Sam looks back over his shoulder at the two archangels holding hands in the library doorway. “Yes, I can swear to that. Mates are linked, giving angels, and demons apparently, something very tangible that can keep them in line. For example, even if Michael hadn’t sworn to kill Lucifer if he went Hellish, the angels could use Michael as bait and incentive to get Lucifer back in line.”

Lucifer drops Michael’s hand, taking a step away. “You mean if I mess up, they’ll hurt Michael, and I’ll feel it?” He holds his breath, waiting for the answer, needing to know.

“Short answer, yes. It might not hurt as much, but you’ll feel it.” Sam keeps digging through the books to find the one he’s looking for. 

No. Lucifer glares at a table, anger flowing over and setting it on fire with his gaze. If they touch Michael, even consider doing something to him because of Lucifer, he will slaughter each and every one of them. 

“Shit!” Michael jumps forward to put out the fire with a wave of his hand, blocking Lucifer’s line of sight to prevent him from doing it again. “What happened?” He focuses on his brother, his mate, but can hear Sam working on the table behind him. 

“If they touch you,” Lucifer warns, hands beginning to vibrate with anger. 

“Then you’ll come for me, I know,” Michael soothes him, stepping closer to close his wings around him. It’s not often he sees Lucifer get this angry, especially not since returning to Heaven. “Don’t worry about it, Luci, they won’t even get their hands on me in the first place.”

He smiles a little, Michael’s rationality breaking through his anger. “I know.” 

“If I can break through the sappy happy moment,” Sam announces, totally killing the mood, “I have some books. We’ll have to make our own precedence, but I have an idea. There was a time when dealing too closely with humans was highly punishable. I recommend taking the worst punishment and scaling it up to the level of a Sin.”

Perfect. Castiel was right about coming to Sam for research and ideas. “And what are we scaling up?”

“Isolation in Heaven with limited access to angels and reduction of magic.” Sam drops the tome he wanted on the table, ignoring the scorch marks. They’d better fix that. “I can make a spell on a bracelet to limit Bartholomew’s powers. I actually may already have one almost done,” he admits, looking down at the floor. He made it in case he had to use it against Castiel, in case he did something horrible to Dean, but he’d much rather use it on Bartholomew. He never finished it because he realized that he wasn’t going to need it before he was done. 

Lucifer chuckles at the shy look on Sam’s face. He knows  _ exactly  _ who that bracelet was meant for. “Perfect. And what about the rest of it, the isolation?”

“Depending on how awful the plan, how important or evil the human, the isolation and loss of magic could range from days to a year.” Sam slips through the pages to find the chapter he needs. “But the worst was Genghis Khan, helping him win some wars, a punishment that lasted a year. So I’d say that for a Sin, offering to let demons into Heaven, he’s looking at a punishment of forever.”

“Perfect.” Michael pulls Lucifer down into his lap as he takes a seat across the table from Sam. “But can you support that with precedence and reasoning when a bunch of angels question you?”

“Give me three days to do some research and yes.” Sam gestures at the table. “And you can fix that before you leave.”

“We aren’t leaving.” Lucifer settles down in the larger of the two chairs, working a little magic to make it comfier. “We can’t.”

Pausing while turning a page, Sam blinks at the unwelcome news. “Come again?” He is not doing three days of research with an audience. 

“Once you started talking to us, you became a part of the process of sentencing Bartholomew,” Michael informs him, “and that means we have to keep watch over you and your research as part of the process. So although I’d like to leave you in peace, I can’t.” 

Sam finishes turning the page before looking up at the archangels. “You’re not staying in the library the entire time.” 

“We don’t have to, no, but we will be staying in the house, and Castiel and Dean will be leaving us for the next three days.” Michael smiles at Sam. “We’ll be as quiet as possible, leave you alone as much as possible, but we will have to check in.” 

“Fine,” Sam snaps, giving in. “You do the cooking, you take care of my dishes, and you give me as much sleep as I need. Also, you fix the table before you do anything.”

Michael waves his hand to fix the table with half a thought. “Very well. Would you like to see your brother before he has to leave?” He doesn’t get a verbal response, just a halfhearted wave as Sam refocuses on his book. “I guess that’s a no.” 

“Let’s explore,” Lucifer announces, hopping up from his chair and grabbing Michael’s hand. He understands the need to keep Sam under guard and wraps, but he’s not going to stare at someone turning pages and writing notes. Seriously? He’d go crazy in an hour. 

“It’s just a house, Luci,” Michael reminds his mate even as he as he lets himself be dragged down the hallway. “And we’ve been here before. What makes you so excited to explore it now?”

“Are you kidding me?” He turns to look over his shoulder at Mikey, wiggling his eyebrows and flashing a grin. “I want to know where their scents are the thickest, dig up some shit on Cassie. And Dean. Can’t you just picture the blush on his face if we mentioned some out of the way place he boned Cassie?”

Michael shakes his head even while laughing it off. “How immature can you get?” He sighs and hurries a bit to catch up to walk at Luci’s side. “Are we really going to walk around the whole house to figure out where they like to get it on?”

“Do you have anything better to do? Do you really  _ want  _ to sit and watch the genius read a book?” Lucifer waits a second before shaking his head. “No, you don’t, and even if you say you do, it’d be because you wanted to bug me.” He loves Sammy but not that much.

“Ya got me.” Michael drops Lucifer’s hand and scoops his mate up in his arms, bridal style, getting a shriek of laughter in response. “Let’s go get us some blackmail.” 

They run through the house, checking all the corners but teasing and playing with each other just as much.  At some point, Michael gets his mate pinned up against the wall in the billiards room, the only room that doesn’t reek of the other mates’ sex.

“Can we leave a little message for them?” Lucifer rolls his hips into Michael’s, lifting his legs to wrap them around his waist. “A little, ‘we were here’ message for the next time they decide to play pool?” He puts his mouth right next to his mate’s ear, nipping his earlobe. “Please, Mikey?”

Moaning, Michael snaps his fingers to vanish their tunics while Lucifer waves his hand to lube himself up. That makes sliding home simple and easy, wringing a moan out of both angels as they hold each other. “Whatever you want, Luci.” They move in unison, each movement wringing pleasure and love out of each other until they reach their peaks, the wall the only thing keeping them upright. 

“That won’t leave much of a scent,” Michael mutters, face buried in Luci’s neck to smell what he can. “Wasn’t crazy wild enough.”

“That’s okay.” Crazy wild is good, but sometimes he just wants soft and loving. Either way, he still got the blackmail he was looking for. Apparently Cassie and Dean really, really like the kitchen. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Michael presses a kiss to his mate’s forehead before slowly pulling away from the wall, making sure that he has his balance. “We need to take a shower.” Even slow and loving raises a sweat. 

“Do you think they have good smelling shampoo? I can’t use stinky, nasty shampoo or soap.” Lucifer pouts a little, and Michael smiles  at his adorableness. He certainly has the best mate possible. 

“I’m sure we can find something you’ll like.” As picky as he acts, Lucifer isn’t that hard to please if Michael’s the one doing the offering. 

Back in the library, Sam shakes his head. Damn mates. Sure, sex is nice, and bonding between mates is important, but still, can't they have at least a little control? A nd you’d think for a pair of archangels, they’d be better at dampening sounds. 

It’s going to be a long three days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Lucifer!


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're nearing the end, and my inspiration is back with a vengeance. I have a rough idea how many chapters are left, and I'm going to post every two days now. I don't want the end to be in sight, but with it in sight, it's getting easier to write. Thank you for sticking through this with me, you have no idea how much it means.

“Why can’t we go home again?” A trip down to Earth with Cas for the second time ever sounds like fun, but the stop in Hell first, he’s not so happy about that. And why couldn’t he stop at the house? He just wanted to grab some extra panties to wear, since they’re going on a vacation, and Cas had to literally carry him away from the house.

“Because Sam is doing some work for Michael and Lucifer,” Castiel explains while digging through the papers trying to find the one he needs. “If we’re there, we’ll be seen as unduly influencing his work, and his rulings won’t be considered.”

“Ruling?” Cutting off his pouting, Dean scrambles up on the desk next to the papers, making sure not to mess any of them up. “What ruling? Are you talking about Bartholomew?”

“Yes, I am,” Castiel moves Dean’s knee out of his way, “and since we’re so invested in the outcome, we can't be there while they do the research and come up with the justifications.”

“Okay.” Dean shrugs and sits back, not interested anymore. He kinda wants to just shove Bartholomew down a pit in Hell, but Cas nixed that pretty early on, so he’ll wait. Not like he really has any options. “So, what are you looking for?”

“Ah, ha.” Cas holds up the map he’s been looking for. The island is very heavily warded against both angels and demons to make sure that those who use the island won’t be disturbed. And it moves around all the time, making the map essential. “Come, we’re going on vacation.”

“But where?” Dean puts his arms up so that Cas can scoop him up off the desk, cuddling into his side. “You won’t say where. Or for how long.”

“Three days, on an island.” Castiel checks the map over Dean’s shoulder before stepping into the portal, using his own energy to run it so that not even a cherubim will know where they are. When he steps out of the portal, it’s into the human idea of paradise.

Dean gasps, using his legs to push up on Cas’ hips a bit so he can see better. There are tall trees he’s never even seen pictures of before, big flowers of all sorts of colors, and he can see the ocean in the distance. “Is this an island?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel smiles at the awe on his mate’s face, appreciating a chance to see it again. “An island, just the two of us, that nobody can find since I have the map. We have three days all to ourselves.” And he has plenty of things planned.

“Really?” Dean smirks at Cas, wondering what he has planned for them, what he might be able to convince Cas to do. “Where do we start?”

“With food. You need to have energy to do this,” Castiel announces, carrying Dean to the little beach house on a hill that gives them a great view of the ocean. And he needs a little break before he can start anything, needs to replenish after using the portal. 

“Do what, do what?” Dean starts bouncing on Castiel’s hip, hard enough that it hurts a bit, so he puts his boy down. 

“You’ll see. Why don’t you run ahead to the kitchen to see what’s been prepared.” The house knows when people appear, and food is automatically prepared. It’s likely a light fare, sandwiches of some sort, but one never knows since the house can get in moods. That’s what happens with old magic no longer tied to any individuals. 

“Sandwiches, Cas.” Dean reappears to drag him down the hallway into the kitchen. “Some are hot and others aren’t, but I’ve never seen this many types before. I’m going to have to learn how to make all of these. Do you think Sammy’ll like all of them? He seems to like the ones I’ve been making, and they’re easy for him to eat in the library. And-”

“And I’m sure he’d love anything you made him.” As much as Castiel cares for Sam, he doesn’t want to think about him too often during his days in paradise with Dean. “Which one’s your favorite?” He’s always been a fan of Reuben sandwiches, so it’s nice to see a few mini ones sitting on the platter.

“These.” Dean reaches over to grab the one with what he thinks is pastrami and some cabbage mixture he’s never had before. He holds it up to Cas’ mouth to feed him. “Do you know what it’s called?”

“It’s a Reuben.” Cas chews and swallows then presses a kiss to Dean’s head, making him smile. “Very good taste.” 

“Thanks!” Smiling even bigger at the praise, Dean grabs the tray and spins around on the counter so he can keep feeding Cas. He really likes the one Cas called Caprese as well, but he thinks it needed vinegar or something else. Dean’s going to have to try the salad version that Cas mentioned. 

“So, now what?” They’ve eaten all the sandwiches, and Dean looks like he’s going to shake apart with anticipation.

“Now, we go a little further with some of our games.” Castiel snaps his fingers and moves them to the bedroom, stripping Dean down to his panties and himself to nothing. “I want to tie you up and take you apart until you’re screaming for me, unable to think of anything else.”

Dean gasps, hardening in his panties at the idea of Daddy working him over like that. “Can… can..” Dean trails off, burying his face in his arm, the best place for it since Daddy’s holding his hands above his head.

“Can what?” This is why Castiel wanted to do this, wanted to push Dean to find out what he wants. Spanking and light humiliation has done plenty for them, but he wants more. He wants to push Dean, but he doesn’t want to push too hard or too fast. 

“Can you spank me harder, or hit me harder?” Dean doesn't pull his face out of his arm, not comfortable with meeting Daddy’s eyes while sharing his secret. Last time he went down to Earth with Gabe, he saw some things that he wants to try, but he’s not sure if Daddy will be okay with going further. They do lots of things together, but even Gabe said that what he wants is a little extreme. 

Castiel chuckles, leaning down to press a kiss to Dean’s temple. “Why? What makes you want to try that?” Unable to hold back any longer, he starts pressing kisses all over the side of Dean’s face, all he can reach at the moment. 

“Because it won’t hurt that much,” Dean says, “but I’ll feel it, and I’ll make lots of noises for you without faking it, and my body will be alive, and I want it.” Daddy hasn’t said anything, which means he hasn’t said anything bad, so Dean ventures a peek out from his arm. Instead of disgust on Daddy’s face, he sees a really hot look in his eyes, one that makes stop hiding his face completely. “You’re okay with this?”

“Dean.” Daddy chuckles before kissing him really deep, lots and lots of tongue, not letting go of his wrists, keeping him pinned. Dean loves it, the sense of being small and dominated and just letting it happen to him. “Do you know what BDSM is, the human sexual fetish?”

It takes him a moment to refocus so he can shake his head. “I’ve never heard of it.”

Daddy shrugs, leaning down for another kiss. “I’ll show you information on it later. For now, just know that this is definitely normal, and I am more than willing to do whatever you want. But first, you need a word.”

“A word?” Dean frowns, not quite sure what a word has to do with this stuff. “Why?”

“Because there will be pain, because I might push you further than you want to go. So if I do something that you really don’t like, something you can’t handle, then you say your word, and it all stops.” Castiel releases Dean’s hands and sits back on his hips, trying to give Dean a little more freedom since he has to feel comfortable when making this decision. “Then we talk over what made you so uncomfortable so it never happens again.”

“Like that one time when you didn’t spank me because I was super nervous?” Although Cas had a better word for it, terrified. “Stopping because of something like that?”

“Exactly. I want to do this with you, to you, but I refuse to do it in a way that will harm you, me, or our relationship.” Castiel runs a hand up and down Dean’s side, not a sexual motion, just one to keep contact between then. “So, can you think of a word, one that will be easy to remember, that will stop everything between us?”

“Sammy.” Dean grimaces even as he says it. “I don’t really want to bring him into,” he gestures with his trying to come up with the right word, “ _ us _ , but it’s also the only word I can think of.”

Castiel chuckles, understanding Dean’s points. “Very well. Sammy it is. And if something becomes too much for me, I’ll say it too, alright?”

“Alright.” Dean’s over words now, wiggling his hips to get some friction and bring his erection back. The lace of his panties scrapes his skin, making him suck in a breath. “What are we doing today?”

“Plenty.” Castiel gets off the bed, waving a hand at the wall, letting the house know what he wants so that it rearranges to suit what he needs. Four cuffs appear on the wall before a St. Andrew’s cross, likely one that will fit Dean perfectly. “Come.”

“What-” Dean blinks his eyes when his mouth snaps shut without him telling it to do that. 

“There’s no talking, no questions, nothing but your safe word, understand?” Daddy might want a verbal answer, but he can't do that right now, so Dean just nods and stands in front of the big X on the wall. “Good boy.” 

Dean lets Daddy manipulate his body, pulling his arms up to place cuffs around his wrists before kicking his feet apart and cuffing his ankles to the lower part of the cross. He tests the cuffs, making sure they’re not tight enough to cause the wrong kind of pain, and it’s fine, so he relaxes. 

Castiel watches as Dean tests the cuffs then relaxes into the bondage. Perfect. Then he materializes a crop in his hand, rubbing it up and down Dean’s flank, watching as he trembles in response. “This is a crop.” He runs it up and down Dean’s leg before pulling back to deliver a light tap. “It’s going to sting, going to wake up your skin.”

Resting his head against the wall, Dean closes his eyes and lets the sensations flow. Everywhere the crop lands, his skin tingles and warms up, and it’s not long before he’s squirming and fighting against the cuffs, trying to feel more. “Please Daddy, more, please!” It’s not enough, the little stings here and there, but not enough to get him what he wants. “Please.”

Castiel steps back, studying the pink and read marks along Dean’s back and legs. It’s beautiful, contrasting well with his naturally pale skin. “So good for Daddy.” He flicks his hand forward, landing a harder blow than the others, getting a high yelp in response. “But no words, remember?”

Dean opens his mouth to say something but shuts it because he’s not allowed to talk. So he just moans, head falling forward to rest against the wall, wiggling his butt and flicking his tail to signal for more. His whole back side feels amazing, and if he can get this before sex every single time, even just half the time, he’ll be a very happy demon. 

Something else moves up and down his leg, almost like strings this time, but thicker than that. “This is a flogger, a little more of a thud than a sting. Time to try something else.”

Dean can’t wait. 


	75. Chapter 75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the demons, but not quite. They still have a few more things to say and do.   
> And Michael and Lucifer are still super cute. Poor, poor Sammy.

“Stop worrying.” Abaddon slings a hand over at the Sin whimpering like an idiot. Why the Hell did she think that working with him long term would be a good idea?

“Worrying? I have every right to worry.” He paces up and down the hall, not caring that her minions can see him like this. “If Darin flips on you, tells the angels that he had your support while attacking Mammon and stealing the angel’s mate, then they’ll come to you. And it won’t be long before you give me up. I don’t fancy dealing with Castiel pissed off at me, even in my own domain.”

It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Support one greedy aristocrat to weaken Mammon so that she could swoop in and attack and weaken him even further. Accept the teamwork of another Sin so that less negative blowback would land on her, spread out between both of them. 

But even though they got Mammon’s sons, they didn’t know it. Darin didn’t do enough with his attacks, limiting what Abaddon was capable of, how far into Mammon’s territory she could push. All in all, it was a wasted attack. 

“Shut the fuck up, Levi.” She stares at the envious Sin, tired of dealing with his shit. “We’ll be fine. By the time that little shit breaks, enough time will have passed that they won’t care enough to come after us. We’ll also have enough time to prepare our defenses. Man the fuck up and deal with it.”

Leviathan glares at her, not liking the derision in her voice. He might have deserved some of it, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. “You underestimate the hatred and determination of a mated angel. I would not be surprised to find out that Darin cracks sooner than you think. As for the fallout of that, yes, I’m going to go prepare my defenses.” 

Abaddon glares after Leviathan as he lets himself out. She doesn’t trust him further than she can throw him, so she might have to make a trip over to Greed, make sure Mammon doesn’t get any ideas in his head. She doesn’t want to deal with a pissed off Sin and a pissed off angel at the same time. 

But Leviathan gets there before him, letting himself into Greed and waiting for an escort from Mammon’s man Baserus to head into the throne room where Mammon is waiting. They may be equals, but this is Mammon’s domain, and he’s trying to save his head, so he bows deeply before looking up to meet Mammon’s eye. 

“Well, what do you want?” Mammon studies Leviathan, not really in the mood to deal with shit right now, still bitter over dealing with his son and the angel. Sure, he doesn’t have anyone draining his power anymore, doesn’t have to worry about being taken over from within, but that doesn’t mean everything is easy.

“You need to be aware of Abaddon.” Leviathan stands strong, refusing to show his fear. As envious as humans can be, consumerism is feeding Greed far more than him. “She wants to take over Greed, and either put a puppet that she controls in your place or would rule it herself. If one Sin can control two of them.” No one has actually tried, so they're not quire sure if one demon can control that much power.

Damn. Shoving up from his throne, Mammon starts pacing along the platform to try and vent his frustration. “Why me? I’m not the weakest of the Sins, and wouldn’t it make more sense to try that with the weakest?” Not that he’s actually sure who qualifies as the weakest. 

“Probably because you’re one of the strongest,” Leviathan tells him, watching the other Sin pace back and forth, over and over. “If she can get your power under her control, then she can do just about anything, even take on Lilith.” The only two female Sins at the moment, and they have more cat fights than a pack of cats. 

Mammon shrugs, admitting that that thought process makes sense. “Fine. But why the Hell are you telling me.” They’re demons which means there has to be something in it for Leviathan.

He takes a deep breath and hopes that he’ll be able to do so once he finishes talking. “She supported Darin when he attacked you ten years ago. She was going to use him as the fall guy, come up with a way to explain away her involvement.” Another deep breath. “And I was supporting her since it was in my best interest at the time.”

Damn, he hates demons. Mammon glares at Leviathan but curbs the urge to try and kill him. It is nice to have that confirmation of his suspicions. “Again, so why the Hell are you telling me now?”

“Because the angels have Darin, and when a mate is involved, that means they have a serious incentive to break him. They tell you about Abaddon, she tells you about me, I die.” Leviathan shrugs and pulls a chair over to him so he can sit. “I figure if I come to you first, give you a leg up on the angels, you might not kill me.”

“But there has to be something in it for me, to keep you alive,” Mammon clarifies, doing his best to figure out how to work it in his favor. “You did give me a leg up on the angels, true, but I need more. Keep an eye on Abaddon for me, tell me when she’s going to move, and how.”

Leviathan laughs, shaking his head. “I’m trying to stay alive, not end up dead. I spy on Abaddon, she’ll kill me.”

“And if you don’t, I will.” Mammon drapes himself across his throne again. “So, who do you want to kill you?”

Well, Mammon’s a given here, and Abaddon might miss his actions with her focus on Mammon, so… “Fine, I’ll reach out to you as soon as I have information for you, understand?”

Mammon studies the other Sin, trying to figure out if they’re actually making a deal or just delaying when he kills Leviathan. “Understood. Baserus.” He gestures, not trusting Leviathan to actually leave if left to his own devices. Once the other demons are gone, Mammon leaves the throne room through his own door, heading for his portal to Earth. He has an angel to talk to.

\----------

“Why would a demon be contacting Cassie?” Lucifer studies the little message that just arrived in the kitchen, smelling of sulfur and giving coordinates to a location on Earth. 

“Perhaps it’s Mammon, leftover from their earlier negotiations.” Michael eyes the message, not trusting it. “Who’s going?”

“Me.” When Michael opens his mouth to argue, Lucifer holds up his hand. “I’m better equipped to deal with demons than you are. They’ll at least try to talk to me before killing me.”

Michael studies his mate before pulling him in close for a hug. “I’ll keep an eye on Sam. If you get killed, I’ll bring you back to kill you myself.”

Lucifer smiles, burying his face in his mate’s neck for a chance to breathe in his scent for strength. “Understood.” Flapping his wings, he heads outside the house then hops a portal down to Earth, flying to the coordinates provided by the message. 

“You’re not who I was expecting.” Mammon walks out from behind a pine tree to face Lucifer, the once leader of Hell, someone he used to respect.

“Cassie’s a little busy at the moment.” Lucifer studies the Sin who fathered his brother’s mate. Pretty powerful, which explains Dean’s power. “You can talk to me, and I’ll give him the message. So, what do you need?”

“You all have a demon in your possession, one I needed some information from.” Mammon looks the angel up and down, not as mad at him as he expected. Satan leaving Hell gives him a lot more power, after all. “I don’t need that information anymore since I already got it. I simply wanted to let the angel know I don’t need anything from him anymore.”

“Good to know.” Lucifer smiles at the Sin, not reading any tension in his body language. Doesn’t mean he won’t attack. “Anything else?”

“No. That was all.” Mammon turns away then turns back. “Why?”

“Why what?” Now Lucifer tenses, not liking open ended questions.

“Why did you leave Hell after setting it up? You had your own kingdom, everything you could want at your fingertips.” Mammon paces a little, trying to articulate what he needs to know. “What was so important in Heaven that you had to leave Hell?”

Lucifer smiles at the Sin. Such a simple answer for such a loaded question. “Michael. He’s my mate. Hell might have had a lot of things, but it didn’t have everything, didn’t have the most important thing I needed.”

“Your mate.” Mammon shakes his head. “You know, we thought that mates were a legend, something that happened maybe once every ten thousand years. Yet they seem to be popping up all the time now. You, my son. Do all angels have mates?”

“Perhaps.” Lucifer shrugs a little, not willing to share about angels but also not knowing the answer. “I’ll let you know when I do.”

Mammon laughs with a little shrug. “Sure you will.” He has Lucifer in front of him, the biggest traitor in Hell, but he doesn’t feel the burning hate he expected to feel when he saw him. Lilith, Abaddon, hell, even Sloth would be trying to kill Lucifer, but he just can’t find the urge. “Let’s not meet again.”

“Deal.” Lucifer waits, and so does Mammon. They share an awkward smile and wave their hands at the same time, activating their portals at the same time and heading back to their respective homes. 

“Well, what was it?” Michael corners Lucifer as soon as he reappears in the house, checking him over for wounds, the smell of sulfur. He doesn’t see anything, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t something he’s missing.

Lucifer hugs Michael, doing his best to calm his mate. “Mammon showed, wanted to tell Cassie that he doesn’t need any info from Darin’s torture. I said great, and we went our separate ways.” More or less.

Michael wants to let it go but doesn’t quite like how it’s sitting with him. “And…”

He should have known that he couldn’t slip anything past Michael. “Come on.” Lucifer scoops Michael up into his arms, letting him latch on. “He wanted to know why I left Hell when I had everything I wanted there.”

Michael tightens his grip on his mate, never too comfortable with mentions of Lucifer’s time in Hell. “Because I wasn’t there.” 

“Exactly.” Lucifer presses a kiss to the side of Michael’s head, the only part of him that he can reach to kiss. “And the same reason that I’m never going back. Unless it’s for a job, and you’re there with me.”

He’ll take that, although Michael would prefer to know that Lucifer was never going to go to Hell again. “Can we go find a room? Or another place you want to soak in our scent?” He’s got this itch under his skin that gives him the need to mark his mate with his scent, over and over.

Lucifer grins, changing his direction from the library to one of the upper bedrooms. It’s pretty clear that no one uses it, so it’s not like Cassie and Dean will notice. And that means they can’t get too mad about it. 

“Seriously?”

Lucifer turns to see Sam glaring at him and Michael from the kitchen doorway. “What?”

“Are all mates like this, horny rabbits that can’t keep their hands off of each other? Because if this is what happens with mates, I hope I don’t end up getting hitched with a mate.” Sam shakes his head and gestures for the angels to follow him even while admitting in his head that he might have been exaggerating. Having a mate seems pretty nice even if it does come with distractions. “I’ve got enough information that we can put together a solid punishment for Bartholomew. I’d like to go back to my own research, please, so can we do this so you can leave?” And so he can go back to trying to figure out what's going on his life.

Michael grins, not bothering to get down from Lucifer. “Yes, sir." He can't wait until Sam meets his mate. It'll happen eventually, he just knows it. 


	76. Chapter 76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Sammy!!!

Naomi studies the angel standing guard at the entrance of the dungeons. There is no way she can get past that angel, but she needs to speak to Bartholomew. She could try to use her high rank to force her way in, but Castiel’s angels are far too loyal to him for that to work. Perhaps a little magic instead.

Before she can make up her mind, another angel appears, heading for the cells. Naomi moves her fingers as fast as possible, weaving a listening charm and attaching it to her wings. Even if she can’t be there in person, she can still be there.

“Name, please.” Sigal looks at the female angel in front of her without showing any emotions on her face. She feels bad for the kid, for the fact that her father is in prison and that she’s going to be linked to him forever. 

“Aviva.” She takes a deep breath. “I’d like to see my father, please.” Aviva doesn’t want to see him, but she has to see him, has to see if she can at least try to understand what was going through his head. 

Sigal hesitates. She feels for the girl, wants to let her in, but she’s not sure if the Commander would approve of it. Eh, she’ll risk it, for the kid. “Ten minutes, no more, understand?” Aiva nods and moves past her, and Sigal catches a whiff of magic. Naomi. Sigal waves her hand to put up a block, delaying the transfer so she can monitor what goes through. No point in telling Naomi that she’s not as smart as she thinks.

After passing the first three cells, Aviva hesitates then turns to face the man in the fourth cell. Her father. He looks up at her then turns around and starts pacing his cell. “Why? Why did you do it?” Nerves have her spitting out the questions without quite thinking about saying it. 

“Why?” Bartholomew looks her up and down wondering just how he could have created such a stupid child. “Because he’s a demon, and demons have no place in Heaven. I don’t care if he’s Castiel’s mate. If so, then Castiel can leave Heaven and live with his mate on Earth. No demons belong in Heaven!”

“He’s not like other demons,” Aviva argues, getting up close to the bars but not touching them. “He’s nice. He helped me when I couldn’t make it in the warrior training, even comforted me when I was upset because Aunt Rinat. He’s more like an angel than a demon.”

“That’s impossible,” Bartholomew argues, pacing his cell, not wanting to face the stupid angel in front of him. “Demons are demons. There’s no changing that, no matter who they live with, no matter who raises them, no matter if they’re mated to an angel.”

“That doesn’t justify trying to let demons into Heaven!” Can he even hear himself? “Better one demon that dozens. And a Sin? Getting him out of Heaven would have been incredibly difficult.” What was he thinking? Was he even thinking?

“You don’t understand.” Bartholomew sits on the bench at the back of the cell, finally looking up at his daughter. “If we let one demon slip in, it won’t be long before more slip in. If we let a few in for a controlled period of time, know exactly where they’ll be, then we can clear them out a lot easier.” Simple logic there, but no one would listen to him, so he never bothered to share with anyone.

“You’re right, I don’t understand.” Aviva backs up to sit on the bench outside the cell, not wanting to be any closer to him than necessary, skin crawling with disgust. “I don’t understand how someone can hate all demons so much that they push everyone away including their own family. I don’t understand how all that hate can lead to you working with demons. I don’t understand how you became so extreme.”

Bartholomew shakes his head. “You don’t understand because you haven’t been alive long enough. Just over a hundred years is nowhere near enough experience to understand. Once you’ve seen what demons can do, once you see what he will do when given the chance, then you’ll understand.”

“No, I won’t.” Done with him, Aviva makes her way out of the cells, wondering why she went in the first place. She should have known that she wasn’t going to get anything out of him. Anyone who can become that extreme will never be fully understandable. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Sigal tries to smile at the girl, but it’s completely missed. At least she didn’t have to worry about what Naomi might hear. All of it unimportant to the later proceedings related to his punishment, so whatever. “Good luck.” Sigal gets along with her parents, more or less, but she can only imagine what shit Aviva’s going to have to deal with, having Bartholomew as her father. 

Aviva hesitates then nods. “Thanks.” Once out, instead of heading home, she heads over  to the left where she can sense eyes on her. She might not have done well in her lessons, but she knows when people are watching her, learned it trying to avoid her parents. 

Naomi waits for the girl to reach her, not bothering to leave and make her chase her down. “Aviva.” She nods to the girl, waiting for a response. 

“If you want to talk to Bartholomew, go talk to him yourself.” Aviva waves a hand to brush the remains of the magic into Naomi’s hands. “I’m not your mule.” Then she turns around to head home, not interested in spending any more time with Naomi. She’d actually like to talk to Dean, needs to talk to him about what happened, but apparently he’s busy. 

Studying the angel walking away from her, Naomi increases her opinion of the girl. Not too bad for such a young angel. Unfortunately, she didn’t learn anything new, anything that might help her help Bartholomew. She’s just going to have to wait like everybody else. 

At least she doesn’t have to wait long. Michael and Lucifer call a trial shortly after, the other demon tagging along behind them, meeting with the Council of Seraphim. Naomi, by right of creation, is allowed to be in the the chamber, but she is not allowed to speak. 

Michael stands up, facing the Council. “The angel Bartholomew is being charged for cooperating with a Sin and conspiring to allow demons into Heaven. The charges are undisputed. The punishment has been a challenge, and so I spoke with Samuel, the child living with Commander Castiel, has done extensive research into appropriate punishments, and he is here to present what he has decided is appropriate.”

At the gesture, Sam steps forward, up on the step to the podium where he faces the current Council of seven angels. He swallows hard to stiffen his spine. “I did a lot of research into two types of crimes. One, conspiracies with demons, and two, allowing non angels into Heaven.” He takes another deep breath. 

“For the crime of conspiring with demons, the lowest charge I found was a century of house arrest in Heaven. And that was for dealing with a crossroads demon. Given that there are about two hundred ranks between crossroads demon and the king of Hell, plus the four ranks of the aristocracy and then Sins, I figure the appropriate sentence would be twenty five thousand years plus any inflation you decide given the increased authority of the aristocracy and Sins over crossroads demons.” 

Done talking, Sam looks down at the podium, grabbing the edges to keep his hands from shaking. He’s never been around this many angels before, especially not this many angels with this much power and influence. They must have a way of communicating without speaking because he can’t hear anything. Although he’s not as powerful as Dean, he still has very good hearing. 

Taaveti tunes out the voices in his head to study the little demon in front of him, surprised at the lack of sulfur in the air. The poor boy looks incredibly nervous, yet he still delivered a convincing argument for the long imprisonment of Bartholomew. But there is still the second set of charges to deal with. 

“Before we go any further,” he announces, stopping the voices for a moment, “what have you found in reference to the second charge?”

Sam swallows hard, looking up to meet the angel’s eyes. Some say that eyes are the window to the soul, but Sam thinks they just show a being’s age, and this angel is really old. “The second charge, bringing non angels into Heaven. I could only find three examples. All three angels were punished to fifty years of house arrest for trying to sneak a human into Heaven. I would not presume to do the calculation of the number of years that bringing a Sin and several dozen other demons into Heaven is worth.”

Everything that the boy is saying is good, yet… “And what would you charge Commander Castiel with, for bringing you and your brother into Heaven?” Avital asks, leaning back in her chair. If he can’t be fair, then none of his research is any good. 

“I would not charge him with anything,” Sam counters, meeting her eyes and refusing to back down. “Dean was brought here for medical purposes, and then several angels were involved with keeping Dean here. Anna was more responsible for it than Commander Castiel. As for me, I was brought into Heaven as part of a rescue as well. Again, many angels were involved with permitting us to stay in Heaven, Anna playing a large role. If I was to charge Commander Castiel, there would be many other angels to charge including Michael, Lucifer, and Naomi.” 

Long winded, but she did ask for his opinion. And he makes a very good point. But… “Would you charge them?”

Sam hesitates then shakes his head. “No. Intention plays a role. The angels charged for bringing humans into Heaven were bringing them in against their will for nefarious reasons. When dealing with demons, the angels were doing it for their own benefit. Commander Castiel and the others did not bring us here against our will and were only trying to help us. Bartholomew might have been trying to help Heaven, but he had to know that angels would be hurt because of his actions. And his deals with the demons were entirely self serving.”

“How so?” Shoshi looks the demon up and down. “Commander Castiel gained a mate out of his actions.”

“But he didn’t know that at the time,” Sam reminds her, “not until years after he took us into his home and raised us according to the goals and structures of angelic society. Even after he realized that Dean was his mate, Commander Castiel fought the attraction given Dean’s youth and species. And he didn’t even want to raise us at first. Dean had to practically force his way into Commander Castiel’s house and life.”

Shoshi smiles, having heard that story from Anna several times. “You have a very good point.” Not all legal systems take intention into consideration, only considering the actions themselves, but when you can live forever, something other than just actions must be considered. She looks at the other angels.  _ “Given the research he has done, house arrest does appear to be the correct punishment. The only thing we have to decide upon is how long the punishment should last.” _

Gabor nods in agreement.  _ “He was dealing with a Sin, one of our greatest enemies at the moment.”  _ Now that Lucifer is back in Heaven.  _ “And there is no guarantee that he will never do it again. I am in favor of an indefinite sentence.” _

Alvah narrows his eyes, considering Lucifer and his lack of punishment for what he did. “If you are so certain that intention plays a role, and these are the punishments that were created, then should we have punished Lucifer for longer than we did? His crimes are far greater than Bartholomew's.”

Lucifer sucks in a breath, glancing over at Michael. His punishment was a long time ago and ended a long time ago as well, but that doesn’t mean they can’t add onto his punishment now. Sam has something to counter that, right? 

Sam shakes his head. “There is a major difference between Bartholomew and Lucifer. If Bartholomew was to act out again, there would be no way to know until there was a reaction to his actions. With Lucifer though, if he was to act out again, his mate would know, and his mate would either turn him in or stop him. That’s why he didn’t need a longer punishment.”

Naomi frowns, not liking where this is leading. She can tell that the Council is considering the demon’s input, and she does not like the idea of Bartholomew on house arrest for the rest of forever. She isn’t allowed to speak, but that doesn’t mean she’s incapable of it. “And the threat of two sons of a Sin in Heaven? What did anyone else do to address that?”

Taaveti waves a hand, silencing her. They really should have known better than to let her into the chamber. However, she raises a good point. “Well, Samuel? Do you have something to address that?”

Glaring at Naomi, Sam nods at the Council. “Commander Castiel was working to cause enough chaos to leave a message for the demons to back off. And Dean…” He trails off, shaking his head. “Dean went to Hell to try and kill Mammon or at least seriously weaken him so that he’d never come after us again. His goal was to save Heaven without actually working with the demons. And he was going to save Aviva on the way out.” Although he really should have consulted with her first before taking her to Hell. “And Castiel didn’t know at the time that we were the sons of a Sin.”

The Council consults in silence again, and Sam starts tapping his fingers against the podium. He’s nervous, praying that he hasn’t said too much, said something that will get Dean or Castiel in trouble. He might get mad at Castiel for screwing up with Dean, and Dean might live to irritate him, but he loves them and doesn’t want to hurt them. 

After several long, silent minutes, Simcha, the current head of the Council stands up. “We have reached a consensus. Given the gravity of his transgressions and the high probability of a repeat situation in the future, we have decided that Bartholomew’s punishment is indefinite house arrest. Some time in the future, we can reconsider the ruling.”

Not happy with the ruling but knowing she can’t fight it, Naomi stands up and leaves the chamber. She learned a lot in there, more than just the final ruling, and she needs a little time to process it. People will know better than to follow or bother her. 

Lucifer holds it in until they’re out of the Chamber, and then he lets out a big whoop, scooping Sammy up and swinging him around. “Nice job, Sammy boy. You could be a lawyer with all that knowledge. And thanks for keeping my ass safe.”

Sam puts up a bit of a struggle before settling down in the angel’s grasp. He might have issues admitting it, slowly warming to the idea, but he actually likes being touched. Every time Castiel pats him on the shoulder for doing well, when Gabriel ruffles his hair, a little glow fills him. But he feels weird admitting that he likes it, so he keeps it hidden. Especially the fact that he likes Gabriel’s hugs and such the best. “I’m just doing what you asked me to do.”

“But you did a lot,” Michael counters, “and we really appreciate it. We might not have given you too many options, but we still appreciate the time and effort that you put into this. It really means a lot.” He smiles at the boy before ruffling his hair, appreciating the little flush on his cheeks. It’s nice to see him a little less guarded, to see a little more of Sam. 

“And in thanks, we’ll return your house to you.” Lucifer keeps him in his arms as they head to that house. “Cassie and Dean will still be gone for another day, so you have the house to yourself. Would you like company?” 

Michael frowns at his mate, prefering to go home and spend some time with him  _ without  _ having to worry about an audience. He has a feeling Sam is very good at not hearing mates having sex, but that doesn’t mean he wants to have a potential eavesdropper. 

“He’s already got it.” Gabriel pops out of nowhere, getting a sword pointed at his throat as Michael reacts to the potential threat. “Woah there, buddy. Not a threat, just Gabriel here.” He smiles while pushing the sword away and then stealing Sam from Lucifer. He’s a little big to manhandled like that, but none of the angels care. “Nice job, kid.”

Sam flushes, burying his face in Gabriel's chest, breathing in his sweet scent for a moment before pulling away, not wanting to linger too long. “Thanks.” 

Gabriel takes his arm, holding him in place. “Really, thank you. They could have easily turned this against you, against Dean or Cassie, and you stood up to them. So, thank you. We owe you a lot.”

Taking a deep breath, Sam steps closer and hugs Gabriel again, holding him close, letting out a shaky breath and not caring what the others think. “I was so scared they were going to punish you all too.” He squeezes Gabriel even tighter, taking comfort in the familiar feel of the angel. “I’m so glad they didn’t.” He might act like they’re all embarrassing him, or irritating, but he loves them, something he realized by helping Dean work through his feelings for Castiel and slowly working through his. 

He runs his hands through the boy’s hair, trying to calm the kid. He doesn’t like seeing him hurting like that, although he does like that the kid turns to him for comfort. “You’re good, Sam, really good. If you want, to celebrate, I can take you to Earth, we can do dinner there.”

“I wanna stay home,” Sam counters, pulling back before tugging on Gabriel’s hand to lead him to the kitchen. “I’m sure Dean left something behind in the fridge.”

Michael watches the kid drag his brother behind him out of the room, narrowing his eyes at a slight suspicion. He really,  _really_ wonders…

“So, going back to our place, then?” Lucifer wraps his arms around his mate’s waist from behind. “No more little ears to maybe hear us.” He trails off, moving his hand lower down his lover’s torso while pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, getting a moan in response. 

“Let’s go,” Michael says, dragging his mate away. They need some alone time, now.


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post yesterday, and I didn't. Sorry!!! It was my dad' birthday, and there was a party, and then I was exhausted, so I forgot. Here's lots of lovey, sappy, sexy Cas and Dean time. Mostly sexy, but the other things are there too. ;)

Dean moans at the second thud of the flogger across his back, muscles rolling at the sensation, letting it moving through his body. Damn, his whole body feels alive, and he wants more.  So much more. “Daddy, please, more,” he moans, trying to move into the next blow, tail whipping around like crazy behind him. 

Daddy tsks at him instead of giving him another blow, coming close enough that Dean can feel his breath. “I can’t do anything if you can’t control your tail. I wouldn’t want to hit it if it got in the way.” He reaches out and grabs the base of Dean’s tail, earning a very loud moan in response. 

His hips jerk at the sensation, feeling like the hand around his tail might as well be wrapped around his dick. Whimpers spill out of his mouth as his hips keep moving, but Daddy doesn’t do anything else for him. No more flogging, no strokes, not even a crop. “Please.”

“No words, remember,” Castiel whisper in his boy’s ear, relishing in the little shudder that runs through Dean. He strokes the tail a few more times to earn moan, music to his ears, before wrapping it around Dean’s leg, tucking the tip up along his leg so it can’t get free. “Still.”

Letting out a shuddery breath, Dean does his best to stay still while still breathing. He bows his head, closing his eyes to better focus on what’s next. Even with his superior hearing, he doesn’t hear the blow coming. It thuds across his back, reawakening nerves that settled in the brief moment Daddy stopped to chastise him. 

Thud. His shoulders, warming up again, muscles twitching where they used to move wings.

Thud. His back, wrapping around his rib cage and heating it up, filling his heart. 

Thud. His ass, softening it up, making him ready. 

The blows come steady and regular, making his thoughts fade until all he can do is feel everything and smell his mate surrounding him. He feels like one touch to his tail or his dick will set him off, make him scream his feelings, his  _ need _ , to the sky. 

And Castiel can tell. The little hitched sobs, the moans following each blow, the twitching of his hips. He’s equally close, erection raging beneath his tunic, just as needy as his mate. Tossing the flogger aside, ripping off his clothing, Castiel lays himself along his mate’s back, pressing kisses to his sweaty neck. “How close are you?” His hand drifts across his chest, tweaking a nipple to get another whimper. He wants to hear it. 

Dean opens his mouth to answer, then shuts it, pushing his hips back into Daddy’s crotch instead. Not allowed to talk. Oh, he wants to, he wants to tell him exactly how he feels, but he’s going to be a good boy for Daddy if it kills him. 

“Good boy. Such a  _ good  _ boy for Daddy.” Castiel kisses Dean’s neck again before biting down on his shoulder while jacking him off. Dean shouts, head lolling back on Castiel’s shoulder as he shoots cum across the wall. “Beautiful boy.” More kisses. “My turn.”

“Yes.” Dean’s not supposed to talk, but Castiel will let it slide this time, too needy to wait. Using his fingers, Castiel prepares Dean, a simple spell providing lube. Once he’s stretched just enough, Castiel slides into the hilt, coming home. “Yes!”

Even cuffed to the cross, his boy manages to meet every thrust, adding his own efforts to Castiel’s thrusts. They move in sync, hot and sweaty, chasing Castiel’s high. They’ve done this over and over, enough times that it should be familiar, but each time is different and new. Castiel refamiliarizes himself with his mate’s body, long arms, lean legs, soft tail, warm heat. He licks up the sweat pooling at the nape of his neck, tasting love and mate.

Dean stays soft, letting Daddy take what he needs. He loves this, being malleable and manipulated by Daddy for his own pleasure. Even focused on himself, Dean gets plenty of pleasure while locked in Daddy’s grasp. Hands running all over him, touching every inch of skin, keeping him hot, focused. Cock hitting his prostate with each thrust, filling him to the brim, sharing those feelings back and forth between them, amplifying them. 

He’s close, so close, but something’s missing. And then it’s there, Dean’s tail sliding along his cock, wrapping around it before both end up thrust inside the boy, earning a cry from both mates, the added sensations enough to send both over the edge, leaving them slumped against the cross, wrapped around each other. 

“More,” Dean demands, hips still moving and tail not pulling out. He tightens it, not letting Daddy leave him yet, grateful that they can push past their refractory periods. “Please.” It’s never been this good, not even the first time, and Dean’s going to demand that they do this again. He’s never felt it in every inch of his body before, the pleasure and devotion. 

Castiel moans, agreeing with the sentiment but feeling somewhat drained. That was the most intense orgasm he’s had with Dean, even when he finally got more than just his hands on his mate. Even with his magic and power, sex can take it out of him, especially when it’s this intense. “A moment.” He rocks his hips, stimulating his mate from the inside and himself as well, Dean’s tail wrapped around his still hard cock. 

“Now,” Dean complains, frowning while trying to get out of the cuffs. He can’t do what he wants, can’t touch his Daddy the way he wants, with his hands cuffed. “Daaaddyyyy,” he whines, wiggling his hips but not getting the reaction he wants. 

Instead, Daddy slaps his hip and pulls out, unwrapping Dean’s tail from his cock. “Wait.” He can  _ hear  _ the smile in Daddy’s voice, and he doesn’t like it because it means he isn’t going to get what he wants. 

“But-”

“Hush.” He gets a little tap on the ass this time, and he jumps, recognizing the sting of the crop again. Little licks of fire along his ass and hips making him whimper and squirm in the cuffs, still not a fan but a little more okay with them if Daddy’s playing with him again. 

“Please?” This one comes out softer but means just as much. His whole body’s alight, arousal not fading even after two orgasms, the sense of helplessness and being soft and  _ everything  _ too much to let him come down. 

Castiel leans over his mate, wanting to hear him begging, wanting to see him work for it. He releases the cuffs, catching Dean and holding him up until his legs stabilize under him. “What do you want, Dean? Tell Daddy what you want?” A little shiver runs through his mate, and Castiel smiles at the sight, at the wide eyes looking up at him, desperate and needy. It’s nice to know that Dean isn’t the only one with power over his mate. 

“I want you, Daddy,” Dean tells him, sinking down to his knees at the same time. He crawls forward, the muscles in his back dancing and rolling as Castiel watches him move closer. “All of you, Daddy.”

Castiel grins, a wicked look he knows Dean likes to see, eyes widening and breathing picking up in response. “Work for it, pretty boy. Show me just how much you want it.”

Dean crawls closer, making sure to flick his tail and wiggle his hips to keep Daddy’s eyes on them. There’s nothing else for him to look at, but Daddy likes the added effort. When he reaches Daddy’s feet, he grabs his ankles, pushing up so that he can press a kiss to the side of his knee, to the side of his thigh. 

Castiel looks down, eyes falling shut as Dean’s actions wake his skin, making it more sensitive, the kisses rocking him. His boy stretches up a little higher, nuzzling the soft skin of his very inner thigh, before licking back to front. He cards his fingers through Dean’s hair, getting enough of a grip to direct Dean’s head without causing any pain. 

But Dean doesn’t move where he wants, nuzzling Castiel’s sac instead of complying with the little tug. Technically, he gave his boy the reins when he told him to work for it, but that doesn’t mean he’s giving them up completely. 

Instead, Dean waits for the little bite of pain to light up his skull before complying with the silent order. He licks his way up the bottom of the shaft, crossing from side to side over the thick vein, back and forth, earning little moans and grunts in response. Dean smiles to himself before pulling back enough, getting another lick of fire on his scalp before opening his mouth to lick the head then suckle at it. 

It tastes good, his skin, his pre cum. It tastes like salt and Daddy, and he wishes he could taste it all the time. He swallows hard, sucking Daddy’s cock as deep as possible in his throat before humming around it. Daddy lets out a little yelp before his grip tightens in Dean’s hair, giving back a little pleasure to the one giving it. 

Dean hums again before swallowing several times in a row. He can’t do much else with a mouthful of cock, so he pulls back to lick over every inch of skin before taking the head back into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while starting to pump his hand up and down Daddy’s cock. He might like his mouth, but his mouth and hand are even better. 

Castiel moans, hips jerking involuntarily at the sensations Dean inflicts on him. When his free hand cups Castiel’s sac again, fingers playing with the orbs at the same time, he has to focus on locking his knees so he doesn’t collapse. He has far too much talent in that mouth of his, not that Castiel is complaining.

Lips stretching in a smile, Dean sucks even harder, wanting another moan like that, more hip jerks. He likes knowing he can shatter Daddy’s composure since it’s only fair because just thinking about Daddy can have him all messed up. Wanting his reward for working so hard, Dean uses his tail to stimulate his asshole, just playing with the outside. It has the desired effect, Daddy releasing into his mouth with a shout. 

Cupping his hand under his boy’s mouth, Castiel has him open it, show him the cum pooling in his mouth. “Appreciating your treat?”

Dean smiles, nodding as much as he can with Daddy’s hand on him. He straightens up as much as he can, proud to show Daddy exactly what he can do. Daddy’s not the only one good with his mouth. He smiles even bigger when he gets the order to swallow. “My turn.” Making Daddy happy makes him happy, but so does Daddy touching him, and it’s his turn. He worked for it. 

Castiel scoops up his mate, carrying him over to the  bed with a quick flap of his wings. As soon as he lays him down, he covers his lips, kissing his mate as hard as he can, wanting that connection with him again even as he keeps his wings out, feathers stroking along skin. Dean whimpers and twitches at the stimulation, arms and legs pulling him closer as he plays with the feathers closest to him. It’s a feedback loop, the feathers exciting Dean and the touches arousing Castiel, both loving it and wanting more. 

But Castiel has something in mind, something to turn the whimpering boy under him into a incoherent mess. Fingering his tail, Castiel uses it to nudge at his mate’s hole, mirroring what Dean did to him earlier. It’s still loose and open from earlier, so it doesn’t take any effort to feed the tail into the hole. 

When Dean moans, back arching high off the bed as his finger clench down on the feathers in his grip, Castiel hides his smile in the boy’s neck. “More noises, pretty boy, to tell your Daddy just how much you like it.”

Dean complies, moaning more and more, especially when Castiel finds his prostate with his fingers, pushing that button endlessly. And then he stops, two fingers pressing and stroking on either side of the glad but not touching it. Dean throws his hips around as much as he can while held in Castiel’s grip, trying to get that pleasure back again. 

“Please!” he begs, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, desperation pushing him to do anything and everything to get that pleasure again. 

“Help yourself.” Castiel feeds Dean’s tail into his own body knowing just how much to give him to make sure that the tip teases his prostate. As he watches, Dean fucks himself with his own tail, moaning and groaning with each thrust, fingers still twisting through Castiel’s feathers. The two mates move together, tail and wings driving their pleasure until neither one can take it anymore, screaming out their last orgasms of the day. 

Once he can move his limbs again, Dean wraps them tight around Daddy, holding him as close as possible. After all of that, being so focused on sex and his body, he needs a moment to hold Daddy close and soak up his love, all the emotions that compliment the physical actions. Daddy rolls onto his back, cuddling him close to his chest. 

“How was that, baby boy?” Castiel strokes through his hair, helping him relax through the all the post coital emotions, any backlash from trying the new toys.

“I wanna do it again. Not today,” he clarifies in a rush, way too worn out to do it again today, “but definitely again. I was all relaxed and soft and want it again.” He kinda had this floaty feeling going on, all feeling and no thought, and he liked it. 

Smiling, Castiel presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s head. “Whenever you want, Dean.” He liked the high he got, having so much control over his mate, over his pleasure and reactions. “Just let me know.” Anything to make them this happy and relaxed again, he’ll make it happen. 


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute!!! I'm going to miss them so, so much when I'm done with this. I almost don't want to finish it! :(  
> And AO3 needs to come up with a way to give readers kudos because you all deserve them so much for sticking through this with me. Kudos to you all!

After a well deserved nap, Castiel presses a kiss to his still sleeping mate before getting up and heading to the kitchen to see what it prepared for them. He spots a tray sitting on the counter with fruits, cheeses, crackers, and meats. Another light meal which is odd give that they could probably use something a little more hearty, but he knows better than to question the kitchen. So he grabs the tray and takes it back to the bedroom where he sees an empty bed. 

Before he can worry too long about losing Dean, he hears an indrawn breath from the patio. “It’s so pretty.” Smiling, Castiel joins his mate outside. 

“Appreciating the view?” He places the tray on the table before wrapping his arms around Dean from behind. 

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Dean doesn’t react to Castiel coming close, too focused on the blue water stretching out to the horizon. Hell was all caves and caverns, close and crowded. Heaven is mostly buildings with big stretches of emptiness between them. But Earth, it’s a mix of open and closed, nature and buildings, and he really likes it.

“The ocean is beautiful,” Cas agrees, setting his chin on top of Dean’s head, “one of my favorite parts of Earth. Humans can create beautiful things as well, but this natural beauty trumps it all.”

“It’s like gems,” Dean adds, “all the sparkling because of the sun. Can we go play in it?” He wants to play around in it, like a giant bath that goes on forever.

Cas spins him around, stopping him from watching the ocean, but it doesn’t matter since he’ll get to be  _ in  _ it in a moment. “Do you know how to swim?”

Swim? His heart sinks a little because he has to shake his head. “No. Does that mean I can’t go in the water?” Technically, he can go in if he wants to no matter what Cas says, but he doesn't want to make him mad. 

“No, you can go, but it does mean that we need to use a little magic.” Dean cocks his head, curious about what Cas is talking about. “I know a spell, one that will force you up above the water if your face is under for longer than ten seconds. And I know another spell to help keep you afloat if you go out deeper.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Dean grabs Cas’ hand and tugs while jumping over the patio railing to land in the sand. He loses his grip on Cas when he doesn’t jump with Dean. “Come on!”

“We can’t go until I have a chance to do the spells.” Cas heads back into the house then reappears with a bracelet in hand. “This will do nicely to hold the magic. Which will take two hours to set. So come back up here, eat a little, and then we can go play in the ocean.”

Pouting, Dean pulls himself back up over the railing and plops down in one of the chairs, still pouting full force. “But if I eat, I have to wait longer to get in the water. That’s what all the stuff said when I looked into swimming that one time Gabe mentioned maybe taking me to a pool on Earth.”

Castiel smiles and bends down to kiss the top of his mate’s head. “Patience, little one. You can play in the ocean as soon as the magic has settled on the bracelet. You’re a demon, you don’t have to worry about food weighing you down. Between the spells and your faster metabolism, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” Dean tucks his feet under his butt to kneel in the chair. “What’s to eat?”

“The kitchen gave us a cheese tray.” Castiel moves the tray around so that Dean can reach it better. Even with a faster metabolism, a lighter meal before swimming will be good. The kitchen really does know what it’s doing. 

Dean frowns at the array of food in front of him. “Why’s it called a cheese tray when there’s a lot more than just cheese on it?” He wiggles around while thinking, grabbing a grape and popping it past his lips. “Not that I can really think of a better name for it. Odds and ends tray doesn’t really sound all that great either.”

Castiel laughs while helping himself to a cracker, topping it with pastrami and gouda. “No, that’s not really a better name. Maybe it’s because the cheeses can be the fanciest part of the tray, sliced meat and fruit a little less exotic?” Give it enough time, he could come up with the answer, but it’s probably not worth the time or effort. 

Nodding in agreement, Dean eats another grape before trying some of the cheese that Cas ate. It’s not bad, and he might actually like it, if he ate it often enough. He nibbles on some of the meats, questions and nerves rising up now that he has a moment to think now that his head’s a little clearer after the sex. Great sex, wonderful distraction, but now he can’t push the serious questions bubbling up in his head away anymore. 

“What happens now?” Dean shifts around so he can cross his legs in the chair, getting a little more comfortable. 

Frowning, Castiel moves around the table so he can sit in the same chair as his mate, picking him up to drop him in his lap. Doesn’t matter how big he gets, there will always be room for Dean in his lap. “What do you mean? Why do you look so worried?”

He sighs, cuddling up under Castiel’s chin, tail curling around his wrist. “Bartholomew. He’s in trouble because he wanted to let demons into Heaven, because he was willing to make a deal with demons.” Dean cuddles even closer, like he wants to crawl inside of Castiel’s skin. “What if you get in trouble too?”

Well, fair enough question, although angels tend to take intentions into consideration when making decisions. Bartholomew was going to let demons into Heaven unchecked and without controlling them (because he's not capable of controlling a Sin) while Castiel brought in only two and had complete control over them. 

Mostly. 

“I should be fine. I did not let demon warriors into Heaven but two children, ones I raised.” He closes his wings around them, giving them a sense of privacy and hopefully security as well. “While I might get a slap on the wrist, it'll probably be more to satisfy a requirement than actually out of any desire to punish. However, I do not think you have anything to worry about.” 

The words are intended to be comforting, but Dean doesn’t relax in Castiel’s arms. If anything, he tenses up even more. “And me?” The whisper is as soft as possible while still able to be heard. 

Castiel frowns, trying to figure out what’s still bothering his mate. It clicks when he remembers just who Dean went to Hell with. “You’re worried about using Aviva?” He sighs, shaking his head. “I will not deny the fact that there might be some consequences. However, it will depend on what Aviva decides to do. You took an angel out of Heaven, didn’t let demons into it. If she doesn’t decide to pursue charges, then there will be no consequences.” It takes a lot to get the Council of Seraphim interested in something that doesn’t have someone actively pushing for results. 

And given that Naomi has no direct relation to Aviva, she can’t be the one to push for them. Her claimed familial ties to Bartholomew are weak at best and have no foundation in blood. 

“And what about the fact that you made a deal with Mammon?” There’s still plenty of concern in Dean’s voice, but at least his body has relaxed some. “Is that going to get you in trouble?”

With a sigh, Castiel drops his head back, trying to figure out how to explain. “Angels and demons have been making deals and negotiating for millenia. The issue is that Bartholomew doesn’t have the authority. Only Commanders and archangels can make the deals, and they all have to be signed. Remember Mammon signing in blood?”

Dean nods, taking a deep breath to try and relax fully. If they do get in trouble, which might actually make him feel a little better about everything, it shouldn’t be too long. Not like what he hopes happens to Bartholomew. He really should have bitten the bastard a lot harder. “What’ll happen to Bartholomew then?”

Cas shrugs, looking down to meet his eyes. “That depends on what Sam comes up with.”

Sammy? Dean sits up straight in Cas’ lap, confused. “What does Sammy have to do with any of this?”

“Because Bartholomew is a part of my garrison, the job of punishing him would fall to me. However, I’m far too close to the situation to make a rational, fair decision. I asked Michael and Lucifer to help, and they’re going to Sam for assistance because of the research he has done.” He shrugs a little, not looking too concerned about anything. “All he’s doing is advising on what past punishments have been to give context for deciding on Bartholomew’s punishment.”

“I hope they put him away forever.” He can kinda understand where Bartholomew was coming from, wanting to defend Heaven, his family, but he didn’t go about it the right way. “Maybe at his house, prison might be a little too harsh, but I don’t want to run into him ever again.”

Cas takes a deep breath of his own. “I am not sure what his punishment will be, but I have a feeling we won’t see him for a very long time. Don’t worry about it. We’re here to relax, to enjoy ourselves. There has to be something better to talk about than this while we wait for the magic to set.”

“Tell me about the first time you dealt with humans,” Dean decides, shifting around so his back is plastered to Cas’ chest. “What was it like? My first time, I got to see the zoo then went to a sex store. I’m guessing humans didn’t have that when you first interacted with them.”

“No, no they didn’t,” Castiel admits with a small laugh. “They were still in the hunter gatherer phase when I was first interested enough to leave the fight in Hell long enough to visit Earth. It was interesting. They didn’t have the type of cultures that they have now, but they were interesting. I learned some hunting skills from them, ways to read the earth that translated surprisingly well to following demons in Hell without magic.”

“Do you miss the way humans were?” Dean can’t really picture humans like that, too used to seeing the zoos and buildings and stores. Even after seeing large tracts of land that are untouched by humans, he can’t imagine the majority of the world looking like that. 

Cas continues to regale him with tales of humanity, moving quickly through time to hit on some of the more interesting points of human history. Apparently Genghis Khan was as nasty as history books portray him to be. And Jesus Christ was not as muscular as the majority of crucifixes portray. Yes, he was a carpenter, but he didn’t have that much muscle definition. 

Eventually, Dean can’t wait any longer. Jumping up from the chair and Cas’ lap, he starts dancing from foot to foot. “Has it been long enough yet? Have the spells set yet? Can I go into the ocean now?” He wants to play in the ocean so bad, hasn’t forgotten about going into the water to play around. Although waiting for the magic is a good idea because he really doesn’t want to drown. 

Smiling at his mate’s impatience, Castiel gets up from the chair to check the bracelet sitting on the table, examining the magic. It appears to have set, making sure that Dean will be plenty safe in the ocean. “Come here. It’s ready.” He snaps the bracelet around Dean’s wrist, shrinking it to make sure that it won’t slip off. 

Dean smiles at the bracelet before beaming up at Castiel. “Thanks!” He tosses his arms around him in a big hug then dashes off for the ocean, shouting his head off. Smiling at his actions, Castiel follows him, wanting to watch the joy on his face from up close. He enjoys experiencing Dean’s firsts with him, one of the many joys of having a mate. 

Damn, he so enjoys having Dean in his life, having something more than just work in his life. Going on that raid was the best thing to ever happen to him. 


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers will be brothers.

After two more days of awesomeness together, Cas says that they have to leave. Dean tries to argue, tries to convince him that they can stay longer, but he loses the argument. A little sweet talking and a few strokes of his tail earn Dean a promise to come back sometime and not too far in the future. 

“I don’t wanna.” Dean wraps his arms around Cas, not quite ready to actually separate from them. Three days of just the two of them only makes him want more time together. “Do you have to leave?”

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel runs his hands through his mate’s hair, trying to soothe him. They may have been together for years, but they’ve only been having full sex for a few months which means that their relationship is still somewhat new. Time on the island gave them a chance to bond together, but that doesn’t mean they couldn’t use more time. “While I’d love to stay here with you, there are still things I need to do.”

Dean sighs, nuzzling deeper into Castiel’s chest, but then he takes a step back with a sigh. “Okay. But you’ll be back for dinner? I’ll make hamburgers.”

Leaning down, Castiel presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s head, trying to remove the slight scent of desperation. If he’s offering hamburgers, he must be unsettled. “I promise that I’ll be back for dinner, and I promise that we’ll have some time together tonight. It’ll only be a few hours.”

“Okay.” Dean watches Cas leave the house and rubs his chest, that little spot near his heart hurting. He knows Cas isn’t leaving, knows Cas won’t leave him, because they’re mates and they love each other, but it still hurts a little watching Cas walk away no matter what he tells himself. 

Needing a distraction, Dean heads to the library to talk to Sam. They haven’t seen each other in three days, and Sam spent time helping Michael and Lucifer, so he should be a good distraction. “Hello, Sammy!” He plops down on the table Sammy’s working at, getting a glare in response. 

“What are you doing?” He might be his brother, and he dearly loves him, but Dean can really be a pain in his ass sometimes. “I’m trying to work on something.”

“What are you working on?” Dean tries to read the book upside down, but he doesn’t recognize the language, so he’s really lost. 

Sam sighs, trying not to lose his patience anymore than he already has. He loves living in Heaven, loves the opportunities that it gives him, but sometimes, he wishes he could live with someone other than his brother. Maybe he can live with Gabe sooner rather than later, something he really isn't opposed to. “I’m looking into the history of angel raids in Hell to protect humans taken by demons.”

Dean frowns, not quite sure why Sam would do any more research into that. Cas taught them plenty when Dean started his training because he figured that Dean should know the history of what he wanted to do. That doesn’t mean Dean wants to learn  _ more. _ “Why? That sounds really boring.”

“Because not all of the humans or weak demons rescued on raids can be taken care of by the few angels living on Earth and the demons kind enough to help.” Sam closes the book to focus on his brother, doing his best to explain himself. “If it wasn’t for Castiel, we would have ended up on Earth praying that we managed to find a place to live on Earth or we probably would have ended up right back where we started, as slaves in Hell.”

Frowning even more, Dean shifts on the table to sit next to his brother. That’s not really something he’s ever thought about. “That means that everything the angels do isn’t really all that important. Other than the demons that they kill or capture, they might as well not even go on raids if the people they rescue end up back in Hell.”

“In a way. So I’m trying to find a precedence, an example, something of another way to help the humans and demons rescued during the raids.” Sam shifts to face his brother, grateful to see a serious look on his face rather than a teasing smile. “If we could set up an orphanage or something similar to help rehabilitate those rescued until they can live on their own, there might be fewer people getting hurt again, needing multiple rescues.”

Moving helps him think, so Dean hops up from the chair to start walking laps around the table. “If we can rescue people and help them have lives, then they could create more homes to help new rescuees, and then we’ll have a better success rate.” He looks up to meet Sammy’s eyes, “Do you really think that this’ll work, that it’ll make a difference? There will always be more humans to take, more demons that are super weak and are taken.”

Sam sighs, rubbing his forehead. That’s one of the issues he’s been running into too, the fact that while this might help the problem a little bit but still not make much of a difference. “I don’t know, but I have to do something.” He sits on the table with a sigh. “I’ve spent the last ten years in Heaven spending all my time locked in the library doing research. Sure, I’m a kid, but…” Trailing off, he shakes his head, not sure how to continue.

“But what?” Dean moves crouches down so that Sam can see him even with his head down. “You’re a kid, so what? You’ll have time to do things once you’re older.”

“And you’re a kid, too,” Sam bursts out, kicking at his brother’s chest, closing his eyes to hide the few tears welling up. “But you’ve been training for years and gotten really good and learned two types of magic and gone to Hell to deal with a Sin. All I’ve done is sit in a library.” He feels like he has to do something to compare to his brother, to make it worth it for Castiel to have rescued him. 

When arms wrap around him, Sam starts crying, losing control over his tears, a few sneaking out to wet his cheeks. He hates feeling like this, like he’s not doing enough, but he can’t really hide it anymore. “Yeah, all you’ve done is sit in a library,” Dean agrees with him, “and you’ve learned more about angels than I bet most angels know. You helped Michael and Lucifer make a decision about Bartholomew. Now you’re trying to help humans and demons out of a shitty situation. That’s not nothing. I might be brawny, but you’re brainy. Neither one is better than the other, just different. Besides, you’re twelve and I’m sixteen, so you’ve got time.”

Sam smiles, sniffling a little as his tears dry up at the praise. “I still want to do this though, want to help the others. There isn’t a Castiel for everybody.” He pushes at Dean’s chest so he can sit up and hug his brother back. 

“Who do you want to work with?” Sam frowns up at Dean, confused. “You can’t do this alone. Even with research to support you, you’re too young and not an angel, so there’s no way for you to do it alone. So, who do you want to support you?”

He’s about to say Castiel, but then he realizes that that wouldn’t be fair. Castiel already has plenty of work to do, and he deserves to spend time with Dean. “Maybe Gabe would be willing to help me. I know he likes to give me a bunch of crap, but he might be willing to help out. He’s a good person.” And Sam is so much more comfortable around him now than he used to be.

Dean eyes his brother, surprised to hear him volunteering to work with Gabe. He doesn’t leave the lollipops around as often as he used to, but there’s still something between the two whenever they’re in the same room. “Yeah, Gabe might help you. Might have a bunch more lollipops lying around the house.” He smirks, imaging all the things that Gabe can make Sammy do with the lollipops. He misses those. 

“Actually...” Sam hops of the table and runs over to the cabinet where he keeps the various items he has imbued with magic. “I added a little something to this.” He holds up a pendant strung on a leather cord. “The magic in the lollipops is very, very tied to Gabriel, small variations on the same thing. As long as the pendant is touching my skin, it will dampen the effects of the magic.”

And he says that all he’s done is sit in a library. “Dampen it how much?”

“The urge will be there to follow his orders,” Sam admits while slipping the cord over his head, “but it’s like a light headache. It’s there, irritating, but possible to ignore. That’ll make it easier to figure out the magic and reverse it without doing anything to embarrass myself.” He’s done that more than enough times. 

Damn. “That’s some serious magic. How’d you figure it out?”

Sam immediately starts rattling off the research he’s done to counter Gabe’s magic, and Dean immediately regrets asking. Although he does like seeing his brother so animated about what he does especially after having tears in his eyes earlier. There weren’t many, but he noticed. “And so now Gabe’s magic has nearly no influence on me.”

“Good for you. How are you going to convince Gabe to work with you?” Dean would love to see that conversation. Watching Sammy deal with Gabe is awesome because he’s always losing then manages to win at least a little bit. 

“Not quite sure yet.” Sam moves back to the table, opening the book and gesturing for Dean to look at with him. “Here, this is a really old example of the kind of thing I’m thinking about, a house run by guardian angels that helped humans, especially children, recover from being held as slaves by demons. Based on the writing in the book, the language and the materials, this happened a really, really long time ago, back when there weren’t that many humans, which made it easier.”

Dean studies the drawing in the book, ignoring the words he can’t read and focuses on the pictures instead. All the characters have smiles on their faces, but Dean doubts that it was that simple. It wasn’t that easy when he got freed, too focused on training and not thinking about Cas, and he didn’t really smile, not for real, until after Cas got back. “If you get this started, I’ll bring everyone I rescue to your place so you can help them.”

Sam laughs, elbowing his brother in the ribs with a little laugh. “So you’ll bring me five people? That won’t help that much.”

“Five?” Dean fakes anger and pushes his brother off his chair, laughing when he sprawls out on the floor. “More like five thousand, at least! I bet I could do that with Cas in a year, easy.” He’s going to be awesome, he just knows it. 

“Five thousand?” Sam laughs his ass off, not bothering to get up from his spot on the floor before kicking Dean’s ankle, knocking him down onto the floor. “It’ll take you five thousand years to get that many people back to Earth!” Honestly, with Castiel at his side, Dean will rescue plenty of people, but that doesn’t mean he can’t give his brother a lot of shit. 

The two boys wrestle with each other, rolling across the floor, shouting insults at each other while throwing as many punches and kicks that they can. As they roll around, they make enough noise to completely mask the arrival of all three angels now staring at the two boys rolling around in the dust on the floor. 

“So, one manages to put together a compelling case to imprison an angel for an extended period of time, and the other was well on his way to shutting down a Sin.” Castiel shakes his head with a little smile. “Boys will be boys. They might be able amaze us, but sometimes, they’re just brothers.” 

“We used to do that.” Lucifer nudges Michael with a smirk, getting a noogie in response. “Can you imagine what Naomi would do if she saw us like that now?”

“Probably want even less to do with us than she already does,” Michael decides, looking over at Cassie. “You gonna stop them?”

The angels wince when Dean’s head hits the ground particularly hard followed by Sam’s head bouncing off the table leg. Castiel shrugs while turning around to head out, his brothers following him. “No point. Might as well let them get it out of their systems. Anyone want a drink?” 

“Ooo, you got that new flavored vodka Gabe suggested?” Lucifer asks, hopping over the back of the sofa to get comfortable all stretched out. 

“Pineapple and sour apple were his main suggestions,” Castiel announces, holding up both bottles. “Grab the glasses. They might be awhile.” They have plenty of energy to burn through, and now the angels have vodka. It’s going to be a good night. 


	80. Chapter 80

It hurts, leaving Dean behind, the urge to hold his mate close especially strong after three days of just the two of them, but he has things to do. Letting himself out of the house, Castiel unfurls all of his wings to fly over to his brothers’ house as fast as possible. They don’t have anywhere to be, not with the trial over, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have private plans he doesn’t know about. 

Knowing that they like to celebrate their wins, Castiel waits and knocks on the door instead of letting himself in. Sure enough, it takes awhile for Lucifer to answer the door, and he’s busy finger combing his hair out of a mess. “Hey, Cassie.”

“Hey. You guys have a moment?” Obviously, they were busy, but this won’t be the first time they’ve had to suddenly stop. 

It’s not ideal, but… “Sure.” Lucifer steps back to let his brother into the house. “What’s up?” 

“I wanted to thank you for taking over the case with Bartholomew,” Castiel begins, sitting down on the sofa, “and I wanted to find out what the final verdict was. We’ve been a little out of the loop for the past few days.”

“Well, Sammy did really well. You should get him something for it. We gave him three days to do his research, but he didn’t even need that much time.” Lucifer shakes is head, remembering how put together and prepared Sam was while facing the Council. “If there’s an angelic equivalent of the human’s profession of lawyer, Sam would be damn good at it.”

Castiel smiles, remembering the focus on Sam’s face whenever he discussed one of his projects. “I could see that. I could also see him being a library within our records department.” Every bit of human and angel history is recorded on paper and stored in the archives. There are always projects going there involving months of research, although to be fair, he’s not sure if that’s what Sam wants to do with the rest of his life. 

“Do you think he’ll shift gears, become a warrior?” Michael appears behind the sofa Lucifer’s on, resting his hand on his mate’s shoulder. “As a demon, he should be perfectly capable of being a very competent warrior, and as a member of angelic community, he’ll have to serve some way.”

Lucifer watches Cassie shrug and has to agree with him. “Who knows? Sammy probably doesn’t even know. And he’s got time. Boy’s only twelve leaving him with decades before he has to even start training for a vocation. Although I don’t really see him as a warrior.”

“That I can agree on. Dean had to trick and manipulate Sam into every little thing he taught him,” Castiel remembers, flashing back to the spelled ball of glue Dean threw at his brother, “and I don’t see him willingly signing up for warrior training.”

“He could serve his time in the archives,” Michael agrees, rounding the sofa to cuddle up to his mate’s side, “but I don’t see him taking orders on which projects to do either.”

“I don’t see him taking orders from anyone, to be honest.” Lucifer shakes his head with a smile. Kid kinda reminds him of himself, going his own way along everything, watching the people around him. He just hopes that Sammy opens up to people a little more, realizes it earlier than he did. 

“He could work with Dean and I,” Castiel decides, coming up with another way for Sam’s talents to be useful. “We could always use another tactician, and having one who doesn’t fight, one who always has a bigger picture view, could come in handy. I’m sure Sam would appreciate the chance to order Dean around.”

“Hell yeah.” Lucifer shifts to lay his torso across Mikey’s lap, getting more comfortable. “Gabe used to love doing that when I got back from Hell and he was in charge for those few centuries. Sam’d have a blast ordering Dean around.”

“But you didn’t really come here to talk about Sam, did you?” Michael studies his brother, fingers tracing through his mate’s hair as he thinks. “What did you want?”

“I wanted to thank you for the work you did. I know you asked Sam for help and he did a lot of the research,” Castiel admits, getting nods in response, “but you took authority, and I appreciate that. I doubt I could have handled this appropriately.” A little too invested in the situation to be fair. He couldn’t have been hands off while Sam did his research. 

“It wasn’t that hard,” Lucifer admits, not wanting to take the credit away from the kid. “We just wound him up and let him loose.”

“So what was the final decision?” Castiel hasn’t heard any whispers in the hours that he’s been back which means his garrison is keeping quiet. He doesn’t know if that’s good news, and they’re keeping quiet because they don’t have anything to say or if it’s bad news and they don’t want to disrupt him. 

“He’s on house arrest until the Council decides to let him out,” Michael announces, smiling at the reminder of just how pissed Bartholomew was when the verdict was decided. “With the examples that Sam gave of old crimes and the corresponding sentences ramped up to the same level of bad behavior as Bartholomew, I think they agreed that they aren’t going to let him out any time soon.”

“How did Naomi take it?” She wouldn’t have made her irritation obvious, but Castiel doubts that she could have hidden all of her irritation. 

Luci cackles a little, and Michael flicks the side of his head. They might not get along with her at all, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s their mother. “She walked out once the indefinite house arrest was announced, and no one’s seen her since. No one’s stupid enough to bother her until she reenters society.”

Castiel sighs, not surprised by the answer. “How long do you think it’ll take for her to come back? Last time she was this invested in something was when Luci created Hell then came back, and she was gone for several centuries that time.”

“Well, Luci’s her son, but she’s grown very close to Bartholomew, picking him as a kind of substitute son,” Michael says, wincing at the small poke of pain admitting that causes. 

“So she’ll probably be absent from society for several decades but probably not much more than a century,” Lucifer estimates. At least he hopes. They might not get along that well, but she is their mother, and he’d like to think that he could have a bigger effect on her than fucking Bartholomew. 

“I wish I could say that it would bother me, not seeing her for so long, but it wouldn’t.” Castiel leans back on the sofa, head flopping back so he can look up at the ceiling. “Hell, I don’t even need her to like me at this point, just tolerate me.”

“As long as you’re with Dean, tolerate is about the best you could get.” Michael wishes he could give his brother more, but there’s no point in giving false platitudes. “Although, it would be nice if we could all reach some sort of peace. Maybe convince her that our family meals once a decade really don’t need to keep happening. There’s a reason I don’t reach out to the family members I don’t reach out to.”

“She wants to be the perfect family for whatever reason,” Lucifer sighs, rolling his head to press a kiss to his brother’s stomach, “but I’ve given up on trying to understand her. Especially given that her idea of perfect family and what to do is based on humans, and she doesn’t like humans that much.”

“I’ve given up on trying to understand her too,” Castiel admits, pushing away the slight irritation it causes. “So, now what?”

Michael shrugs while pushing Lucifer to sit up on his own. “Now we move on with our lives. Dean works on his training and learning to work with others. The two of you figure out how your relationship moves on and progresses now that all the crap is done. Sammy figures out what he thinks he might do with his life, if he wants to keep sharing the house with a newly mated couple. Life settles down.”

Castiel laughs, raising his eyebrows at his brothers. “Settles down? You mean between raids on Hell, Sam and Dean fighting, Gabriel acting up with Sam, you two popping in, Dean’s training, and so on? Right, it’ll settle down.”

Lucifer laughs, popping up from the sofa to pull his brothers up to their feet. “Fair enough. Besides, if everything settled down, it’d get boring, and we don’t want that, do we? Let’s go check on the kids.” 

“Right.” Before they can go anywhere, Castiel pulls his brothers in for a hug, trying to express his gratitude for what they did and not having the words to support what he’s already said. Both mates pat his back, signaling their understanding. 

“So, what do you think they’re up to?” Michael asks as they walk up the path to Castiel’s front door. 

“Bet Sam’s researching in the library and Dean’s training or cooking.” Lucifer bumps shoulders with Cassie. “Your kids are pretty predictable.”

The moment they step into the house, they know something is up when they hear grunting and thuds coming from the west wing of the house. Frowning, they place hands on weapons as they rush towards the sounds only to stop and stare from the library doorway. Both demonlings are rolling around on the library floor, trading punches and kicks back and forth for whatever reason, muttering and shouting at each other. The angelic brothers watch for a moment, smirking, then leave the demonlings to it, heading out to get a drink. 

As they toss back their drinks, moving rapidly toward buzzed but not enough to be drunk, they share stories that they remember from their own childhoods, scrapes they got into, funny times. Although they may only be buzzed, they end up absorbed enough in their stories to miss hearing the end of the scuffle in the library. Now they’re the brothers being studied from the doorway.

“How long have they been drinking?” Sam looks up at Dean, wondering if he’s seen Castiel drunk before, has a way to judge how drunk he is.

“Probably not too long. They’re not slurring their words, and they’re telling stories that make sense,” Dean realizes, “so it’s probably still early.”

“I didn’t know angels could get drunk,” Sam admits, looking up at Dean. Demons can get drunk, but they’re creatures of sin and vice. Angels are supposed to be better than that. He’s come across mentions of alcohol during his research, but none of those records mentioned getting drunk, just that alcohol was in some of the drinks. 

“I didn’t either.” He’s a little tense, having seen how alcohol can affect demons, but he trusts that the angels won’t lash out just because they’re drunk. “And by the way, I wanted to thank you, for what you did with Bartholomew, all that research. It makes me feel better to know that he’ll be locked up for a long time.” Dean knows that life won’t be perfect and simple just because Bartholomew’s put away, but it’s nice to know that a threat to his happiness and his mate has been eliminated. 

Sam rests his head against his brother’s arm for a moment. “Don’t mention it.” Dean can irritate the shit out of him, and he  _ never  _ wants to see his ass in panties ever again, but Dean’s his brother, his saviour, and there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Dean. 

When Dean puts his arm around his shoulders, Sam smiles. “Eh, you deserve it. Take the praise because you don’t know the next time you’ll get it.”

Laughing, Sam nods his head in agreement. He was expecting a little more difficulty and crap when Dean delivered his apology, but perhaps he’s growing up. “Thanks.” He watches the angels each toss back three shots in a row, their happy cries getting rowdier with each one. “You gonna stop them?”

“No point. Might as well let them get it out of their system.” Dean shrugs and heads for the kitchen, new sandwich ideas in his head that he really wants to try. He really liked that Reuben sandwich the beach house kitchen made for them. “Hungry?”

“I could eat.” Sam follows his brother to the kitchen, smiling at the raucous laughter coming from the living room. It’s nice to be surrounded by laughter instead of fear and hate. He’s so glad Castiel went on that raid and found Dean, so, so glad. 


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little demon on demon action never goes wrong. Gotta love lust and greed. I like this chapter, and I'm sorry it's a little later than expected. I got a little busy last night.

Mammon studies Leviathan pacing around his throne room and the frown plastered across his face. He’s willing to wait for the outburst he knows is coming. This is his house, his domain, and that means he can afford to wait. 

“You can’t force me to do this!” Ah, there it is. Leviathan glares at Mammon, hands clenched in fists, wings and tail twitching around. “You are no better than I am!”

“Perhaps, on the surface, but…” Mammon trails off while getting up to start walking around Leviathan, forcing the other demon to keep moving his wings to avoid hitting Mammon. “But as envious as humans are, they’re even greedier which means I have more power than you. Do you really want to go to war?”

Damn it. Leviathan glares at Mammon, wishing he could pace around again but prevented by the Sin pacing around him. He can’t afford to fight with Greed no matter how much he might want to. There’s a reason he supported Abaddon instead of asking her to support him. “No, I don’t. So what is it that you want to do?”

“I want to take down Abaddon. She’s been pushing the boundaries for far too long, trying to knock off one Sin or another for millennia.” Mammon drops back down on his throne, not interested in intimidation any longer. “Lilith is the only one who can take her on alone, but Abaddon’s smart enough not to bother her, so there’s no interest in Lilith stepping up.”

“And you think the two of us are enough to take her out?” Leviathan twitches a hand, needing more than just his fingers since he’s in someone else’s domain, summoning a chair for him to sit in. “As much as I’d like to believe that, I don’t particularly want to die.”

“I had another idea.” Mammon winks with a smirk. “Asmodeus.”

What? “You want to bring Lust into this? You really think it’ll be a good idea to put three Sins together? It’ll be chaos.” Leviathan shakes his head, but at the same time, it might make sense. As long as he has his daily orgies, Lust has never been interested in expanding his territory into someone else’s territory which means he might be the ideal partner, the least likely to stab someone in the back. 

“He wants Abaddon. She’s fucked me, fucked you, and keeps going back to Lilith whenever she’s bored. No one wants to fuck Beelzebub or Belphegor.” The irony being that Belphegor’s dick is second only to Lust’s, but he’s so disgusting that it’s not worth it. “But never, not once, has she even showed any interest in Lust.” Mammon doesn’t quite understand, his affair with his fellow Sin was phenomenal, but Abaddon does enjoy screwing with people’s heads. “We offer her to him, once she’s stripped of her title, and he can do as he pleases.”

“He’ll want a say in the demon we let take over as Wrath.” Leviathan doesn’t have any demons in mind to take over, so he doesn’t really care, but he wants to see if it’ll be a sticking point for Mammon.

“I don’t care. Whoever we put in charge will owe us, and with proper spells, we can make sure that the new Wrath will always remember that.” He’s been doing research into this ever since Leviathan confirmed that Abaddon was behind the attack that captured his sons. It’s never too late to get revenge. 

Warming up to the idea, Leviathan shifts in his seat to get more comfortable. “Who would you pick? Whoever it is, they’re going to their best to get free of us and our influence, so are you going to try for someone who’s less powerful, who’ll have to grow into their power, or just pick someone already powerful?”

“I’m thinking an Earl,” Mammon explains, leaning back to get comfortable like Leviathan did. “I’ve had minions doing research, and there’s a spell that we can perform to boost his power so that he’ll be capable of holding onto the rank of Sin. But, since the three of us will be doing the spell, not him, our magic will be tied into his rise of power.”

“Which means if he gets uppity with us, we can pull on that spell and reduce his power,” Leviathan realizes. “He’ll never be able to go against any of us.”

“Exactly.” And if he can do this again to the other Sins, using his puppet Sins to support him, he might be able to control all of the Sins himself. With five Sins backing his attack, he should be able to take on even Lilith herself. He’ll take everything he can take. “So, are you in?”

No one  _ wants  _ to take on Abaddon, at least no one sane, but with a plan like this, they might just have a chance. “If you can get Asmodeus on board, then yes, I’m in.”

“You mean, if  _ we  _ can get Asmodeus on our side. I’m not going there alone. You’re going with me, to show him that he’ll be supporting two other Sins, not just me.” Mammon stands and brushes his hands down his tunic, changing the cloth into a very nice Brioni Vanquish II suit, dressing to impress. 

While he’d prefer to have Mammon summon Asmodeus to Greed for this conversation, Leviathan also knows that unless you hold a serious trump card over the Sin, like Mammon holds over him, you go to the Sin when you want something from them. Sins don’t like be ordered around. Waving his hand, Leviathan clothes himself in an Ermenegildo Zegna Bespoke suit and falls in behind Mammon, signalling his inferior status no matter how much he hates to do so. He’ll find a way to get back at Mammon somehow. 

When the portal spits them out in Lust, both Sins brace themselves as a wall of pheromones and arousal slams into them. Sharing a look, the two give in and slam their faces together, the kiss brutal and bruising. Leviathan groans when Mammon bites his lip, drawing blood, and he nips the tongue entering his mouth in response. 

The little jolt of pain goes straight to his cock, and Mammon responds by shoving Leviathan against the cave wall, shredding the Sin’s pants. When his hand closes around the already erect cock, he starts stroking without care for lubrication, moving as fast as possible. Leviathan moans into the kiss, hips thrusting his cock deeper into the grasp until he cums with a shout, splattering all over Mammon’s suit. 

“Damn.” Panting, he drops his head against Mammon’s shoulder, Leviathan tries to catch his breath after such a fast, explosive orgasm. In his ear, Mammon lets out a steady stream of little moans, hips jerking, seeking out friction for his own pleasure. And as much as he might hate the man for using him, Leviathan isn’t going to leave him hanging like this. 

Ripping open Mammon’s pants, not caring about the damage, Leviathan ignores the leaking cock and shoves two fingers in his ass, muttering a quick spell for lubrication. Mammon lets out a little shout, jerking in reaction to the brutal penetration, but he wills his body to relax into the penetration. It’s not long before Leviathan has all four fingers pumping in and out of Mammon’s ass, hitting his protstate with every thrust. 

Mammon comes soon after, grinding his cock into Leviathan’s thigh, ass clenching around the fingers inside him. With both Sins wrung out from pleasure, still feeling the aftershocks, they lean against each other until they manage to catch their breaths. Once they can stand up again, they fix their suits and head deeper into Lust, over the initial shock and better able to handle the pheromones and arousal still swirling through the air. 

When the two Sins enter his throne room, Asmodeus smiles, smelling their cum on their skin even after they cleaned themselves off. It’s not that easy to hide the results of lust from Lust himself. He lets them fidget in front of his throne for several long minutes, reveling in the petty show of power while he lets his slave finish the blow job she started. When he finishes, forcing her head down on his cock, choking her with it, he makes sure to keep eye contact with the Sins until he’s done, tossing the slave aside and putting her out of mind. “So, what can I do for you men this fine day?”

Smug bastard. Leviathan glares at him, but doesn’t speak up since Mammon’s the one running this little rodeo. “We have a proposal for you, one we would prefer to deliver with a little privacy.” 

Something that requires privacy? Mammon certainly has his attention with that, so Asmodeus stands and ushers them to the chamber behind his throne room, sealing it from intruders as soon as all three of them are in there. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he gestures for the others to help themselves to the bar. “I’m listening.”

“We’re taking Abaddon down.”

Well, of all the proposals in the world, that’s one of the last things he expected to hear. “You really think you can do that? She’s second only to Lilith. Are you sure that just the two you are enough?” They’re strong, but she may still be stronger.

“With you, we’ll have enough power,” Leviathan announces, stepping up a little to make it clear that he’s in this too. “It will be a fight, but we can beat her if we make a plan and stick to it.” 

“We just need to know if you’re in,” Mammon finishes, throwing a glare at Leviathan for butting in. 

Asmodeus would love to take Abaddon out, knock the cunt down a peg, but he doesn’t want to lose his own position. “What’s in it for me?” With the right incentive, the risk is easier to overlook and ignore.

“Abaddon.” Mammon smiles at the confusion on Asmodeus’ face while sipping his gin and tonic. “Once she’s stripped of her title, she’ll be no stronger than a Duke, and with the proper spells, we can keep her under control. You’ll be able to do as you please.”

Frowning at the mention of spells, Asmodeus studies the other Sins. “Spells? Do you really think the spells will work?” Demons might be able to use spells, but that doesn’t mean they’re too good at them since demons tend to be better at more instinctual magic. 

“Yes. As long as we follow the steps, the spells will work. One to tie the new Wrath’s power to all three of us, enabling us to keep him under control whenever we need to,” Mammon explains, “and one to keep her weak as long as you want.”

He’s still not entirely sure, but if this is what Greed wants, then it’s what Greed will get. The spells will work. “Very well. I’ll support you. How much planning have you done beyond figuring out the spells we need for this to work?”

“Nothing too specific,” Mammon admits, gesturing for Leviathan to stand at his side. They’re all partners now. “Two versus three Sins makes a serious difference in the plans. We had to get your decision before we could do anything, and we want your input as well.”

That sounds good to him. While many see him as an oversexed demon more focused on his pleasure than his power, that doesn’t mean he can’t focus on power. There is a certain pleasure in having power as well. “When do you want to start planning? If word gets out that we’re spending time together, someone will realize we’re up to something, and Abaddon might attack first.”

“Once we seal the deal, we can start planning,” Leviathan tells him, agreeing with the idea that they need to start planning sooner rather than later. “You have time for this today?”

Laughing, Asmodeus sets his drink down so he can start stroking himself to full hardness. “I’m simply swapping one orgy for another, gentlemen. I have plenty of time for this. Do you?”

“Of course we do,” Mammon promises, removing his clothes and tossing them to the side as Leviathan does the same. “This is our plan after all.” 

Leviathan skips words preferring to step up and lean in and lick a stripe up Lust’s cock before opening his mouth wide and taking as much of it as he can. This will be the most pleasurable contract he’s signed in awhile. When it comes to lovers, nobody beats the embodiment of Lust. 

Asmodeus groans when his cock is swallowed, fisting his hair in Leviathan’s hair to direct his head exactly where he wants it. Mammon steps up behind him to start kissing, licking, and biting along his neck and shoulders, adding to the pleasurable sensations along his body. This is going to be a  _ phenomenal _ contract making process. 


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this as beautiful as possible because I didn't want it to be too sad. I hope it worked.

Dean nuzzles Daddy’s chest, not wanting to open his eyes. Daddy’s murmuring something to him, but he doesn’t understand the words, just cuddles closer and appreciates the sound of his voice. He’s going to sleep all day long if he can manage it. 

“Dean.” Castiel watches his mate focus on trying to stay asleep and has to smile. He’s so damn adorable sometimes. Unfortunately, they can’t afford to laze about today, so he scoops Dean up and carries him to the bathroom, ignoring the little confused noises coming from the boy. “Time to wake up.”

Turning on the shower, Castiel makes sure that the water is warm enough before placing the two of them under the spray. Dean lets out a little yelp, eyes shooting open, but he settles down in seconds, cuddling up to Castiel’s chest. “Why?” he moans out, shaking the water out of his eyes.

“Because we have places to be today.” Castiel places his boy down and grabs the soap, starting to wash both of them. “You need to wake up and start moving around.”

Dean grumbles but starts washing himself as well as Cas, their hands moving across both slicked skins. “You never said anything about having plans. I thought we could have a day to ourselves.” It’s greedy, but he wants more time with Cas, wants a chance to spend three months with him, not just three days. 

“After today, maybe we can take some more time for ourselves.” Castiel’s been considering making some changes, starting with taking a break from work, a well deserved and long overdue vacation. The only issue would be where Sam would live, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Michael and Lucifer, more likely Gabriel, would let him live at one of their houses. 

“Promise?” He really does know that it’s greedy, but that doesn’t change him from desperately wanting it. 

Castiel presses a kiss to the top of his mate’s head, hugging him close. “Promise.” Michael will understand. 

They finish showering with only minimal touching and teasing, then dress in tunics so white they’re practically shining. “What’s going on?” Dean asks while working on waffles for breakfast. Sammy is dressed just as nice as they are, and he doesn’t seem to have any ideas either. 

With a sigh, Cas shakes his head and sits back in his chair. “A memorial, for Rinat. Now that Bartholomew has been charged and things with the demons have settled down, Aviva asked us to hold something for her aunt.”

Dean deflates, remembering the angel that Aviva talked about with so much feeling. Makes sense that she would want something to remember her because she really seemed to like her. “Alright. What happens at the memorial?”

Cas smiles while finishing his bite of food. “Wait and see. It’s a beautiful ceremony, and I don’t want to spoil it for you.”

He doesn’t really like surprises, doesn’t give him time to prepare for anything, but Dean’s not going to argue about it because it’s not worth it. Besides, in the middle of Heaven, surrounded by warriors, at a memorial service, he doubts there will be any serious threats. “Okay. When do we leave?”

“As soon as we’re done eating.” It won’t take too long for him to fly the two boys to the memorial, but it is  _ not  _ something that they want to be late to. 

Sam and Dean nod and start eating a little faster to make sure that they don’t delay anything. He feels a little weird going to a memorial for someone he’s never met, but Sam’s not going to say anything. It wasn’t his fault, none of this was, but she still died because of Mammon wanting to get his hands on Sam and Dean. So Sam will show up and behave and feel sorry for her family, really meaning it. At least he thinks so. He isn’t really used to the concept of sorrow and grief. 

Maybe Gabe can help him figure it out. 

When Castiel scoops Dean up onto his hip, Sam takes a step back, holding up his hands. “I’d like to fly myself. I’ve been working with Gabe, and I’m pretty sure I can get there myself. May I?”

Dean frowns a little, hiding his face in Cas’ neck, blushing hard. He should be able to fly himself too, not get carried around like a baby. Cas says something that Dean doesn’t hear, just feels the words vibrating through his body, and then Cas puts a hand under his chin to make Dean look up at him. 

“What’s wrong, baby boy?” Dean blushes even harder at the name since his brother can hear him, but he relaxes a bit when he realizes that Sam’s gone. “I can feel you blushing.”

“I should be able to fly myself, too. I shouldn’t need a ride.” It’s been awhile since he’s been so worried about his lack of wings, but now he can’t help but wonder if Cas’ll get tired of it. “What if-”

“What if nothing.” Castiel shifts Dean around so that they’re face to face, cupping Dean’s chin to keep their eyes meeting. “Yes, it might be nice to have you flying, but without your wings, I get to hold you close. That’s definitely a bonus in my opinion.” He leans in for a soft kiss, hoping the action supports his words. “Your wings don’t matter; it’s you that matters. And if you really feel the need to fly, then we can find some spells to help you fly, understand?”

Dean nods, relaxing a little with the words and the kiss. And he can practically feel the sincerity and honesty radiating off of his mate. His mate, which means that he isn’t leaving him even without wings. “I love you.”

Castiel smiles and pulls Dean closer, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. “I love you, too. Now, we don’t want to be late.” Holding Dean tight, Castiel flaps all six of his wings to deliver the two of them to the memorial service. True to his word, Sam has already arrived on his own, standing near Castiel’s brothers. 

Cas and Dean join the others to become a small group of six in the larger group of angels all wearing bright white formal tunics. Dean watches the angels, surprised to see so many in one place. He saw plenty of angels fighting down in Hell and several during his rescue, but he has never seen so many at once. There are a lot more than he realized. 

When Aviva sees the large turnout for her aunt’s memorial, her eyes fill with tears. She loved her aunt so much for everything she did for Aviva and just for being a good person, and it’s nice to know that everyone else knew how good she was. Once the time is right, she flaps her wings to levitate high enough to gain everyone’s attention before settling on the grass once again. At her side, Sigal waves a hand to initiate the spell that will send her voice out to everyone. 

“Thank you for coming.” She stops for a moment to swallow hard, trying to keep the tears out of her voice. “My aunt was an amazing woman, and I ask that everyone remember that while she might not be here right now, she’ll be back.” That’s the only thing keeping her from falling apart, the idea of meeting her aunt again. “So please, raise your candle and your memory of Rinat to the sky to keep her comfortable until she returns.”

Castiel holds out his hand to offer one of the special candles to Dean, Gabriel offering one to Sam. Once lit, the holder lifts the candle, and once the holder recalls a happy memory of the deceased, the candle transforms into a fiery bird that takes the memory away to the part of Heaven where the shutdown angel waits until it is ready to be reborn. Sam and Dean might struggle to come up with a memory, but Castiel has told them stories, so they should manage.

Sam knows what the candle will do and is really excited to see this happen. He remembers the story that Castiel told about Rinat playing pranks on Castiel several centuries ago. She left flirty little notes all over his work space pretending to be a secret admirer, and he went crazy trying to figure out who was leaving him the messages. Sam would give plenty of things to have seen the look on his face. 

With a thought, Sam lights the candle then watches it form an owl, flying up over the angels to join the fiery birds already in the air. He hears a little gasp to his left and turns to see his brother staring wide eyed at the birds above them. Apparently this wasn’t his covered in his lessons about angelic history and culture. 

Dean watches the birds for a long moment then focuses on his own candle. He remembers the stories that Aviva told him, the way Rinat acted almost like her mother at times. Chasing her through the halls of Bartholomew’s home, tickle fights, building massive blanket forts, playing doctor, and many more human child games that Rinat brought back from trips to Earth to help improve her niece’s childhood. Smiling, Dean watches a little blue bird join the flock, taking in the wonder of all the birds in flight. 

Aviva watches until all of the birds have vanished, smiling through her tears at the sight of so many happy memories of her aunt. Near the edges of the group, she notices Dean and his family standing there looking in the direction of the birds. She passes through the angels until she reaches his side, meeting his eyes. 

Commander Castiel notices her at the same time Dean does, and he bows in her direction. “Aviva. It is nice to see you again even though the situation could be better.”

She smiles just a little, acknowledging his point. “Of course, but it is nice to see you again as well. May I have a moment with Dean, please?”

Dean nods, not waiting for Cas to respond for him. It kind of feels like Rinat’s death is his fault, and the least he can do is talk to Aviva if that’s what she wants. “Come.” He takes her elbow and leads her away to give them a little privacy. “How are you holding up?”

“It’ll take some time,” Aviva admits, not surprising Dean at all, “but I’ll manage. As bad as it sounds, it’ll be easier now that I don’t have to live with my father. Rinat left me her house and everything in it, something everyone new in case something happened to her.” She always wanted to live in that house with her aunt, but she’ll just have to wait for Rinat to come back.

“I’m sorry,” Dean tells her, still feeling bad about it. “I’m glad that she’ll be back.”

“That makes two of us.” Aviva hugs Dean, giving him another small smile. “I never did get a chance to give you crap for pulling me into your crazy plan to stop the Sin. I was so glad that you came back for me, that you planned on it.”

Dean grimaces and swings her around so that their eyes meet. “I can’t really apologize enough for that. I was desperate, making it up as I went. I never intended to leave you in Hell, but I also didn’t really have a specific plan to get you out. You really should thank Cas for the rescue, not me.” 

“But you were coming back for me, and that’s all that matters.” Given what she’s heard about Dean, what she saw during the warrior training, Aviva is certain that he would have gotten her out of there. “And between the two of you, you stopped it. You ended the serious raids on angels and got Mammon to stop coming after you. Thank you.”

He has no idea what to say to that, so he just gives her a hug and lets the conversation lapse into silence. They watches as the angels slowly leave the memorial, talking about Rinat and sending out a few more occasional birds. 

“There’s something good to come of this though.” Aviva breaks the silence, hoping to end their conversation “With my father out of the picture and a reminder of just how bad things can be, I’ve given up my warrior training. I spoke with Anna a few days ago, and I’m going to start training with her at the hospital, learn how to be a medic. You’ll have to come find me when you have your own garrison and need a few medics. I’d sign up to serve with you.”

Laughing, Dean pulls her in for another hug. “It’s gonna be awhile, but I’ll let you know when I need a medic. No one I’d rather have as my medic.” Even if they don’t serve together, he’s just glad that something good came out of this mess. Now he just has to work hard enough to get his own garrison because he has no doubt that Aviva will be a phenomenal medic capable of serving anywhere. 

Castiel watches the two younglings talk as they move away for a little privacy. A small flash of jealousy fills him watching someone get so close to his mate, but he squashes it because he knows that it’s pointless. Unfortunately, he can’t just turn off his instincts. 

Lucifer chuckles when he notices his brother’s conundrum. “You do know you’re getting pissed for nothing, right?”  He laughs again at the punch to his ribs. 

“I know," Castiel admits, "but that doesn’t mean I won’t have those feelings. I just have to ignore them.”

Smart Cassie, always figuring things out even if he might be a little slow. “Well, just mark him up tonight, remind him that he’s yours. He’ll enjoy the fucking, and you’ll feel better about him having friends. You can’t lock him up forever.”

While he doesn’t need his brother to remind him of that, it does help him keep his rationality controlling his instincts. “Think you can talk Gabriel into taking Sam home with him tonight?” He has his spells, but that doesn’t mean he enjoys it when Castiel sleeps with his older brother. 

Lucifer chuckles again and nods. “Go get you mate, tiger.” Castiel nods and leaves his brother to rejoin his mate. Dean smiles as soon as he sees him, slipping an arm around his waist. 

When Aviva sees the two together, she notices that the two seem to meld together as soon as they touch. She’d enjoy a longer conversation with Dean, but she’s getting an odd vibe off of Castiel, so she bows off quickly, letting them leave. She can always talk to him on a different day. As she watches Castiel fly away with Dean in his arms, she hopes that she’ll have something like that one day. She can be patient though. She has plenty of time to wait. 


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous sex is amazing sex. Go, Cas, go!

Dean watches Cas’ face as much as he can while carried home from the memorial. There’s something weird about how blank it is, about how he pulled Dean away from Aviva so quickly. He wonders if he’s missing something, if the blankness is a way to hide something, but he decides to wait until they're home to ask. 

But he doesn’t get a chance to ask because when they get home, Cas doesn’t put him down, preferring to keep him in his arms as he heads to their bedroom. And once there, Cas still doesn’t put him down, keeping him in his arms as he puts the two of them on the bed. 

“Mine,” Castiel growls, bending down to dig his teeth into his mate’s neck, sucking hard and making sure to leave a mark that everyone will be able to see. When his boy lets out a gasp and a moan, reaching up to pull Castiel closer, he shifts his grip and bites again to get another moan and a hip jerk this time. “My perfect boy.”

“Yours.” Dean pulls Daddy as close as he can, wanting another bite, loving the praise. The pain wakes up his body, and he likes the idea of Daddy leaving a mark on him. Everyone should know by now that he is Daddy’s, but a mark is undeniable and extra amazing. “Please!”

Daddy growls again and shifts lower on his body to start kissing and nipping all across his chest. Dean wraps his legs around Daddy’s waist while his hands fist in the sheets, giving him something to anchor himself as the sensations start building in his body. 

When a tongue circles his nipple, making it pebble up, Dean moans and arches into the sensation. Between the lingering sting in his neck, the pressure from Daddy’s body over his, and the wet tongue on his chest, he doesn’t know what to focus on. His brain bounces around between each sensation, shorting out for a moment when the tongue changes sides, fingers pinching the first nipple. 

Castiel focuses on touching as much of his mate as possible, spreading his scent extra thick along his skin. Neck, chest, nipples, stomach. He mostly avoids his dick on purpose, smiling at the little whimper when he blows across the head of the very erect dick. Instead, he uses his hands to pin his mates’s hips and ass to the bed before spreading kisses and licks all along his thighs. Each nip to his inner thighs gets him a whimper or a yelp. 

“Daddy, please!” Dean tries to arch his hips up into Daddy, tries to get his dick closer to his mouth, but he’s pinned down too well. All he can do is thrust and stay in place, trapped. “Please!”

Daddy chuckles, the vibration traveling from the crease of his inner thigh just over to his dick, making him shiver with even more need. He can feel Daddy along every inch of skin that he’s touched, and even the slight breeze in their room over his skin has him shivering. Daddy moves his head closer to his dick then avoids it completely, biting down on his inner thigh instead. 

Dean yelps, a few tears escaping at the sting of pain, but once it settles down to a low throb, he starts to want another one. If Daddy isn’t going to give him what he wants most, then he’ll take the next best thing, contact that makes him feel.

Castiel lets a few more whimpers fill his ears, grinding his hips into the bed to get some friction on his cock. Wanting a taste of his mate, wanting to remind him who gives him what he needs, Castiel gives into the need pouring off both of them and swallows Dean’s dick. Using his tongue to massage the underside, Castiel bobs his head up and down fast, fingers pressing on the bite on his boy’s inner thigh and on his perineum. 

Such beautiful noises coming from such a beautiful boy. 

He wants to get his mate off as fast as possible, wants to push him over the edge over and over until pain and pleasure are blurred into one. Wants to make him so desperate that all he can think about is his Daddy and how good they are together. So he tries something new, focusing on the connection between him and his mate, and pushes his arousal at Dean to add to his own. 

Screaming, Dean thrusts up his hips as much as possible with Daddy holding them down. His dick explodes down his throat as the pleasure is too much, and then he tries to get away, too sensitive for touch so close to an orgasm. 

Daddy releases him, swiping his tongue over the head one last time, wringing a few more tears out of Dean. But instead of backing up, instead of working for his own orgasm, Daddy starts working him opening, sliding two lubed fingers in him to start. He begins scissoring them almost immediately, tips brushing his prostate with every pass. 

And if that wasn’t enough, Daddy moves up to start licking, kissing, and nibbling across his neck again. Dean whimpers with each touch every time because the sensations are too strong, too much, twisting and turning in his embrace. It’s so much, and he holds onto Daddy, the only anchor he has in the swirl of pleasure. 

Bearing his teeth in a smile, Castiel lets the pleads and whimpers wash over him as he slips a third finger into his boy’s ass. Rubbing his prostate causes another orgasm, adding to the sticky mess already between their bodies. “Beautiful boy, so good for me.” Dean lets him do so much, doesn’t push him away, instead holds him closer, letting the need run through Castiel and be taken out on his own body.

“Only for Daddy,” Dean manages to say, “only pretty for Daddy.”

Glad that Dean’s getting the message, Castiel pulls his fingers out and slams inside him, sheathing his cock to the base in one push. Both mates grunt, and Dean rakes his nails down Castiel’s back as he starts to pump his hips, driving them both to their peaks. With Dean hyper sensitive and managing to push it back to Castiel through their bond, Castiel finds himself closer to the edge sooner than he expected. 

“Mine,” he growls one last time, sinking his teeth into Dean’s chest, just above his heart while pulling out of his body. He wants to finish inside, but instead he shoots his cum across Dean’s stomach, rubbing it into his skin to make his scent cover his mate even more than it already does. 

As Dean lies there, all wrung out, Daddy collapses on top of him, face buried in his neck. Dean plays with his hair as they let their breathing slow down and bodies relax. He’s still a little oversensitive, three orgasms in about thirty minutes is a lot, even for them. Daddy can make it last a really long time and normally does, but something must have gotten into him for them to go so fast today. He’ll wait for Daddy to recover before asking questions. 

“Mmm.” Daddy moans and shifts them around so that he’s on his back, Dean curled up on his chest. “How do you feel, baby boy?” His hand strokes up and down Deans back, making him stretch like a kitten. 

“Good.” His skin still vibrates with awareness, and he likes the feeling. “What was that for?” He nuzzles Daddy’s pec before looking up at him, green eyes meeting blue ones. 

“Jealousy.” While he doesn’t want to admit to falling prey to something so petty, he isn’t going to lie to his mate. “I know that you and Aviva are merely friends, and you were simply consoling a grieving friend, but my instincts did not like what they saw.” He sighs and closes his eyes, unable to keep watching the emotions moving through Dean’s eyes. “They needed to remind you that you belong to me, that you’re mine.”

Dean chuckles a little, stretching up to press his nose into the hollow of Daddy’s throat, breathing in his scent. “I know that. And you’re right, she’s just a friend. If anyone else tried to even touch me like you do, I’d break their hand and maybe even stab them. Is that why you bit me so many times, left so many marks?”

“Something like that.” Castiel shifts so that his wings prop him up, making it easier for him to meet his mate’s eyes. “Does it bother you?” If it does, not only will he never do it again, he can also heal the marks immediately. 

When Dean smiles, eyes warming up before he cuddles closer, Castiel relaxes. “I don’t mind. I like letting people knowing that I’m yours.” Then he frowns, a shudder rolling through his body. “Do you think that I would do something with someone else?”

“No!” Castiel wraps his arms and wings wrap around his mate, remembering what happened the time he  _ did  _ think that and not wanting a repeat. “No, not at all. I trust you, and I know that you’d never do something like that. Unfortunately, that doesn’t mean my instincts are always rational, hence taking you so strongly.”

Dean relaxes at the reassurance that Cas trusts him. He can feel his sincerity through the new bond that seems to have developed recently, the one that they both used to share their pleasure with the other. “Good, because I wouldn’t do that to us. And I’m pretty sure Sammy would kill you if you really thought that.”

Castiel flashes back to the serious lecture that Sam gave him after his first night at Gabriel’s, explaining how he researched how to take out Castiel and how he’d defend his brother. Between Sam, Castiel’s brothers, and Castiel himself, Dean is well protected. “I know. My instincts might just need a reminder every once and awhile.” He chuckles a little, pressing a kiss to the top of his mate’s head. “We might have to do this again, next time they get uppity.”

“That works for me.” Dean tries to smile, but even though it didn’t take long, their sex really took it out of him. Cuddling as close to Cas as he can, Dean uses his tail to pull Cas’ hand up to cover the deepest bite mark on his neck. “Nap before dinner.”

Rubbing his fingers over the bite mark, a claiming mark, Castiel settles in for a nap as well, more than willing to wait for dinner if it means more cuddle time with his mate. He uses his wings to shut out the world, leaving them in their own to sleep together, surrounded by their scents. Perfect. 

\----------

After all the angels have left, Aviva heads over to her house. It’s not really her house any more, focused on keeping her father imprisoned now, but it’ll take a while before she completely changes her thought process. She hesitates for a moment but sucks it up and knocks on the door. 

When it opens, her father looks down at her then steps back to let her in without saying a word. They don’t make it past the front hall, Bartholomew not too interested in what she has to say but wondering what was so important that she actually came over. “Well?”

“There was a memorial for Aunt Rinat,” Aviva tells him, not sure if he knew about it, even if he couldn’t got. “I thought you’d want to know that it was beautiful since she was your sister.”

She might have been his sister, but she was also way too obsessed with Castiel and sided with him over the demon. “Good for her.” He doesn’t even want to see his daughter now, not after she was so friendly with the demon while they were in Hell. He simply wants to wallow alone in his house for however long this damn punishment will take. “Thank you for the update, you can see yourself out.” Not bothering to look if she obey, he heads back to the living room to sit and wallow. 

Staring after her father, Aviva tries to push the pain away, but no matter how often he was rude to her, stole her dreams, or was difficult in general, he’s still her father, and the rejection hurts. She sighs and lets herself out of the house. It’s time to move on and move past, so she shuts the door, leaving her father behind her. 

It’s time for her to focus on herself now rather than on pleasing people she can never, ever please. It’s her time. 


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's wrapping up. I can feel it, and I don't like it. I'm going to miss this so much, miss all of you, too. It's not the end forever because I have other stories to tell, but it'll take time to get those posted.  
> And I realize that I miss counted, so there are a few more chapters than I thought!

Sam watches Castiel scoop Dean up into his arms, and there’s something about the way that they’re wrapped around each other that makes him hesitate. He has a feeling that they’re going to be making a lot of noise, maybe even more than usual. Not in the mood for that, he turns around to face the archangels only to see Michael and Lucifer equally wrapped around each other and Gabe smirking at him. 

It’s still better than hearing his brother get it on. 

“Can I spend the night, Gabe?” Sam always asks to be polite even though he knows that the angel will never turn them down. “Something tells me they’re going to want some alone time.”

Lucifer laughs, wiggling his eyebrows. “Cassie didn’t like seeing his mate get so close to someone else. He knows he doesn’t have to worry, but mate instincts can be a bitch.”

Sam grimaces and makes a note to check in on his brother tomorrow. He wants to make sure that Castiel doesn’t say something to hurt Dean again. He never wants to see that level of pain on his brother’s face ever again. 

“You know you’re always welcome at my place.” Gabriel would ask the kid to move in with him, but even if he used the excuse of not having to hear Cassie and Dean again, he doesn’t think Sam would say yes quite yet. That, and he’s not sure he’s ready for that. “We’re heading to their place first though, having a bit of a private memorial of our own.”

“And we’d love to have you with us too,” Michael adds. As he spends more and more time with the boy, he realizes that he rather enjoys his company. Castiel and Gabriel are lucky that they get to spend as much time with him as they do. 

“Thank you.” Sam smiles at the angels, reaching out to take Gabe’s hand. He likes the contact with the angel, having a chance to touch someone other than just his brother. The books on humans talk about how humans need contact with others, and he’s started to wonder if it’s something demons need too. Given that young demons don’t get a lot of positive contact, maybe that’s one of the reasons that many demons grow up so nasty. 

Gabriel ignores the smirks from his brothers when he lets Sam take his hand, and they all fly back to Mikey and Luci’s place. Michael gathers glasses and a bottle of whiskey as the others sit, then hesitates when he comes to Sam. “Castiel let you drink?”

“I’m not sure Castiel drinks,” Sam counters with a little shrug. “I’ve never seen alcohol in the house. Besides, I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” He’s only twelve, but that’s still old enough to make decisions.

Michael hesitates the turns to Gabriel since his brother seems to be spending a little more time with Sam than he used to. Gabriel nods, so Michael pours the kid a glass along with the adults. “You sip this, don’t toss it back,” he warns, not wanting to deal with a coughing attack ot have his nice whiskey wasted. 

“Okay.” Sam eyes the amber liquid then takes a sip, wrinkling his nose at the flavor. Not really that good at all. The angels are paying attention to each other, not him, so he whispers a quick spell to change the liquid to apple juice since it’ll taste a lot better and looks pretty similar. He doesn’t want to get mocked for not being able to drink the whiskey.

Gabriel feels a pull of magic, just a little, and he looks around to see Sam frowning into his glass then let out a little smile. Must not have liked the whiskey. He had a feeling the kid wouldn’t like it which is why he was okay with him having some. Besides, had to get exposed to it eventually. 

“I’ll miss Rinat,” Lucifer says, broaching the topic first. “As shitty and nasty as she had to be for the job, she was always pretty good at making people laugh. The garrison will really miss her.” He didn’t get to see her as much as he would have liked given his pseudo banishment from Hell, but at least he knows that she’ll come back eventually, once she’s ready.

“Did she really pretend to be Castiel’s secret admirer and drive him crazy?” Sam asks, sipping his juice while settling into the sofa, tail wrapping around his ankle. “That had to take a lot of courage.” 

Shrugging, Gabriel decides to risk it, sliding closer to the kid on the sofa, pulling his head over to rest on his shoulder. “Cassie can be pretty chill sometimes. Working in Hell requires times of laughter so you don’t get hardened too fast. He could let some things slide, even if they were somewhat at his expense.”

Well, he can definitely understand that. He’s pretty sure that the only reason he and Dean survived Hell in a decent condition is because they had each other. Hell really isn’t a nice place. “Did he ever play pranks on anyone?”

Michael snorts, remembering the look on Rinat’s face when she realized what had happened. “Castiel created a little trap for her once she gave up the game. Her hair was dyed this bright neon pink color, but the worst part was the noxiously bright orange color that her wings became. It lasted about five years, and no one’s quite figured out how he managed to keep the dye around that long.”

The angels all laugh, taking comfort in the shared memory. The brothers share more and more, Sam laughing at the happy stories that they clearly remember fondly. As beautiful as the memorial with the fiery birds was, he almost prefers this smaller, more personal memorial. Eventually though, the angels have had enough to drink and it’s late enough that it’s time for them to go their separate ways. 

“You going off with Gabe?” Lucifer wiggles his eyebrows at Sam who blushes a deep red and does his best not to hide behind Gabe because that would just add fuel to the fire. 

“You saw Castiel and Dean when they left. Heck, you talked to Castiel, probably egging him on,” Sam reminds the angel with a little glare. “I am not going back to that house until I’m sure I’m not going to hear anything.”

Lucifer laughs, drunk enough that the action has him falling off the sofa as he clutches his stomach. Shaking his head at his mate, Michel makes sure that he’s alright before ushering his brother and nephew to the front door. “I’m sorry about him. Even I can’t control him all the time. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Thanks.” The memorial service reminds Sam that even angels and demons don’t always live forever, Feeling a little emotional, he hugs Michael before spinning around and leaving the house, ready to leave.

Michael blinks in surprise before looking over at Gabriel. “What was that?”

Gabriel smiles at his brother. “He might be pretty logical and rational, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have emotions.” He’s trying to get Sam to express them a little more often, trying to help him get more comfortable with them, and he hopes that the hug means that he’s getting somewhere. “He’s learning to express them.”

Narrowing his eyes, Michael studies his brother. Gabriel might be helping the boy with some things, but Sam’s not the only one changing. It’s changing Gabriel too, calming him down a little, giving him something to do with his life other than just irritate their mother. “Good for you. Enjoy your time with him.”

With a cocky little salute, Gabriel heads off to join Sam, and the two are gone in a few quick flaps of their wings. Michael watches them leave, wondering if there’s more there than just Gabriel helping the boy. 

“Betcha anything they’re mates.” Lucifer's head appears on his shoulder, startling him. “Gabe’s never been like this before, looking out for someone so openly, taking care of a kid. Gotta be something more than Sam being our nephew. Kinda.”

“Not necessarily.” Michael mostly agrees, but he argues for the sake of seeing how Luci will respond. “Maybe he’s just found himself a cause. Sure, he normally hides his generosity behind pranks, snark, and anonymity, but maybe he decided to change how he does things.”

“Gabe, change?” Luci snorts at the idea. “That’s about as likely as Mother deciding that Dean’s her favorite son.”

Michael laughs at the idea, spinning around to hug his mate. “Fair enough. I hope his patience lasts long enough for Sam to be ready for that kind of relationship. Do you think he has any idea?”

“Not a clue.” Lucifer shifts the hug around so he can pick Mikey up, wrapping his legs around his waist and putting his hands under his ass. “But I bet Gabe knows and is wondering how the hell to manage it all.”

“Probably.” Michael rests his head on his mate’s shoulder, relaxing into the hold. As crazy and turbulent as their relationship has been over time, at least they were on fairly even ground. He has no idea how his brothers are managing with the boys.

Gabriel wants to tear his hair out. Or pluck a few feathers, either/or. Sam ran to the library the moment they landed, muttering something that Gabriel couldn’t catch, even with his impressive hearing. He wonders if the kid is embarrassed by the hug, and he’d ask, but he doesn’t want to make things worse with a wrong assumption. 

So he’ll let the kid come to him the same way he always does. 

In the library, Sam paces around, muttering to himself. “What was I thinking? Michael probably didn’t want a hug. I don’t initiate hugs. I don’t even  _ like  _ hugs.” That’s mostly true, except maybe hugs from Gabe, but that doesn’t explain why he hugged Michael. Gabe’s been teaching him that he can be more than his books and his research, but that doesn’t make the lessons any easier. He should have hugged Dean first, or Castiel, even Gabe before hugging Michael. Too late to worry about it now, so he worries about something else. 

He did the research because Michael and Lucifer asked him to, did it for Castiel and Dean, but now he’s second guessing himself. Thanks to what he found, an angel is going to be stuck in his house for the rest of his life. Not that he doesn’t think that Bartholomew doesn’t deserve it, but he wonders if it was fair given that if an angel had been the one doing the research, the punishment might have been different. 

Pacing a trench in the library’s floor won’t change anything or make him feel any better, so he leave and heads for Gabe’s room. Pressing an ear up against the door, he hears enough noises inside to know that Gabe’s in there, so he knocks. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Sam pushes open the door at the invitation, shutting it behind him while dashing for the bed. It’s childish, but he doesn’t like the idea of walking from the door to the bed in the dark for too long. Gabe warps the sheets around him as soon as he’s on the mattress, a touch removing his tunic. “Better?”

“Thanks.” Sam nods, pretty sure that Gabe can see him in the dark and doesn’t care if he can’t and misses the nod. It’s not really that big of a deal. He wants to ask but is too nervous, tracing random shapes on Gabe’s chest as his mind bounces around whether or not it’s worth asking whether or not he did the right thing.

“Talk to me, Sam,” Gabe announces, taking the decision out of his hands. “I can hear you thinking and worrying, and not talking about it won't help.”

“Did I do the right thing, doing all that research on punishments for Bartholomew?” The kid lets out a heavy sigh as his fingers stop moving, hand covering the angel’s pec. “If anyone else had been picked, the outcome could have been pretty different.”

Gabriel sighs, grateful that the kid doesn’t seem to be heading down the path of a warrior because he’s not sure that the kid could handle it. “Did he deserve the punishment?”

“Yes.” No hesitation, no flinching. 

“Then you did nothing wrong. If your research had gone too far, then the Council would have reigned it back.” Trying to calm him down a little, help him relax, Gabriel strokes a hand up and down his back. Such soft skin, slight fur covering his wings. Delightful. “Michael and Lucifer did their best to pick the most effect researcher. If they had picked Sigal, while it might have taken a little longer than it took you, I’m pretty sure she would have found the same things you did.” 

He waits, letting Sam think it through on his own, hoping that he reaches the right conclusions. He has nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to worry about. Sam lets out a light sigh before cuddling closer to Gabriel’s side. “I guess so. I just… I want to keep doing stuff like that, but I don’t want to take it too far, don’t want people to look at me and only think demon.”

“Relax. Yes, for a while, people are going to think of you as one of Cassie’s demons. But once they get to know you, they’ll think of you as Sam and nothing more.” Gabriel appreciates the added closeness between them. Still rubbing up and down his back. “You just have to give people time to get to know you.”

Sam thinks it through for a moment, then nods before settling his head on Gabe’s chest, worn out from the day, short as it’s been. The magic of the memorial took a lot out of him, and if Gabe’s willing to sleep then so is he. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Whatever you need to feel better.” Gabe’s hand settles on his lower back, keeping him close to his side, and they settle together into sleep. Sam could swear that he feels something on the top of his head, maybe a kiss, but he’s not completely sure, and he falls asleep before he can think it through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And by the way, I really love the support for Aviva. She's an awesome person, and I'm glad you love her too.


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love family time! They are so amazing together!!!

Naomi pricks her finger on the spike at the front gate, letting the magic know who she is, and it swings open to let her in. She can’t move away from the gate until it’s closed, the magic holding her until it’s satisfied. Some of this magic is new to her, and she wonders if the demon child helped discover some of it. 

Inside the house, she wrinkles her nose a little at the smell that wafts out at her. Clearly Bartholomew isn’t taking his punishment well. Instead of looking for the angel, she walks through the house, waving her hands to release cleaning spell after cleaning spell until the house is presentable once again. When she sees the kitchen, she’s very grateful for magic. 

“Bartholomew!” Naomi starts searching for him once the cleaning job is complete and eventually finds him out the backyard, watching a fountain. “How are you?”

He barks out a laugh, shaking his head but not looking away from the fountain. “Dandy.” Bartholomew turns around to smile at his aunt. “Thank you for cleaning up after me. It hasn’t been easy, transitioning to staying in the house, not working.”

“You have time. Just try to relax. They won’t keep you in here forever.” Naomi moves around to stand next to him. “The only reason the Council was that harsh is because they had the child presenting the argument. Once they have some time to think about it, they’ll relent, let you out sooner rather than later.”

“Do you really believe that?” He pushes away from the fountain and starts pacing around the patio. “Really? Michael and Lucifer are behind the ruling, and even the Council won’t go against them. I could handle it better if Castiel had been punished as well.”

“Castiel?” Naomi frowns while heading over to a chair to get comfortable. “What do you want him to be punished for?” Sure, some of his actions have been somewhat questionable, but his intentions were positive which is the main factor the Council will consider. 

“He’s the one who kept the damn demons in Heaven in the first place.” He shoves his fist through the wall, frustration overcoming him. “And Anna’s the one who brought them here. They should have been sent back to Hell or to Earth as soon as they were healed and rescued. I could tolerate all of this,” he gestures at the empty house around him, “if they were being punished as well, even if they were for minor charges.”

She’s not quite sure how to respond to that. Anna was doing what she had been trained to do, heal people. Castiel’s thought process, she has no idea. “I can understand that, but there is no way that they would be punished too severely. At most, they would be given a few decades of house arrest.”

“And since Castiel has a  _ mate, _ ” he spits out the word, “and Anna is due a vacation, it wouldn’t be much of a punishment.” Bartholomew sighs, sitting in the chair next to Naomi. “But at least there would be a punishment, something that might incentivize others not to do it in the future. Do we really want demonlings overrunning Heaven?”

“No, we don’t.” She doubts that that would happen, rather confident that the only reason Castiel kept the demons is because he knew one is his mate and the other is his brother. “I would argue for the prosecution, but I doubt that it would go anywhere. My time will be better spent trying to get your sentence reduced.”

“Thank you.” Naomi reaches over to squeeze her nephew’s hand, letting him know that he isn’t alone. “Do you really believe that you can get my sentence reduced at all?” 

“Perhaps,” Naomi says, not wanting to commit to anything that she can’t deliver. “I will speak to the Council. And I will talk to Michael and Lucifer, see if I can get the to speak up on your behalf as well.” She’ll have more success if the people bringing the charges agree to pull back somewhat on the charges. 

“Whatever you can do is more than anyone else is even trying to do. My own daughter has walked out on me.” She might be his child, but they never got along too well, so he doesn’t miss her too much. It’s more the fact that his own blood has abandoned him. 

“Well, Aviva was heavily influenced by her aunt,” Naomi reminds him, “and with Rinat recently shut down, I’m not surprised that she’s going down Rinat’s path.” Although as a healer, not a warrior. Neither woman had good relations with Bartholomew. 

“And her mother.” Bartholomew never should have agreed to have a child with her. “Regardless, it’s over, so I am moving on.”

“Good for you.” While Naomi would love to spend more time with her nephew, now would be a good time to search out her sons and talk to them. Per Heavenly gossip, they are recently back in Heaven after dealing with a raid to capture the demon who took Castiel’s mate as a sex slave. 

“Going to meet with them now?” Bartholomew stands when she nods, escorting her out of his house. “Again, thank you for everything.” For talking to her sons, for cleaning the house, for coming to see him. She squeezes his hand then heads off towards their houses.

\----------

“Hi, Anna!” Dean grabs her hand to pull her into the house, shutting the door behind her. “What did you bring?”

“It’s my favorite dish, pad thai from Thailand,” she explains, cracking open the container so he can smell the dish. “Noodles, pork, spices, bean sprouts, peanuts too. It’s really, really good.”

“It definitely smells good,” Dean tells her while taking the dish so that he can put it on its spot on the table. Gabe brought Philly cheese steaks, which don’t really look so good, Michael brought an Indian dish that he didn’t catch the name of, and Lucifer brought a Russian dish that he didn’t get the name of. 

“So do the other dishes,” Anna agrees, breathing in the aromas of the other dishes since they don’t have lids on, the smells filling the room. “What did you make?”

“I made pizza.” He smiles up at her, pointing at his contribution to the potluck. 

“He was boring,” Sam announces, swiping the dish from his brother’s hands with a smirk. “ _ I’m  _ the one who came up with something interesting. Pasta and shrimp carbonara, with a pesto garlic bread on the side.”

“Pizza’s interesting,” Dean argues, willing to defend his dish to the end. “Hamburgers are boring.”

“Hamburgers are perfect.” Castiel checks to make sure that Dean isn’t holding anything before picking up his mate, tucking him up under his arm to spin him around over and over. “It’s the perfect balance of meat and vegetables and bread. Pizza has too much bread, not enough meat.”

“But you need the bread to carry the sauce and the toppings!” Dean shouts, trying not to laugh at Cas spinning him around, not wanting to let him win. “And put me down!”

“Nope.” Castiel keeps spinning them around until Dean caves and breaks out giggling, hands scrabbling on Castiel’s arm, failing to push him away. At that point, he stops, shifting around so that Dean can sit on his hip. “Better?”

“Yes.” Dean rests his head against Cas’ chest, drawing random shapes on his chest, looking over at Anna. “And no more talking about the best dish.” He smiles over at Anna. “I’m not having that conversation over and over again tonight.”

“Everyone has their own opinion,” Lucifer agrees from his seat in his mate’s lap, “and I thin-”

“No!” Michael slaps his hand over his mate’s mouth while Sam, Dean, and the other angels shout in unison. 

“What part of no more talking about this did you not understand?” Michael asks him, nipping his ear in punishment. “We are not doing this, and I am not going to let you and your desire to stir the pot ruin tonight.”

Lucifer wiggles his mouth free, smirking at his family. “Sorry. I don’t actually have an opinion, I just wanted to make you squirm.”

“You know, one of these days,” Sam warns, while finally putting Anna’s pad thai down “someone’s going to make you squirm like that, and you’re going to realize just how irritating it is.” He just hopes that he gets to be there to see it when it happens. Or maybe be the one who gets to do that. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucifer waves off the concern before turning to kiss Mikey. He’s so damn good for putting up with him, a literal angel. “So, when can we eat? That’s the whole point of this little get together, isn’t it? Taste each other’s favorite dishes and spend time together?”

“Yes, which includes not being an ass.” Anna shakes her head at her brother wondering what exactly runs through his head sometimes because she’s not sure she’ll ever understand. 

“Okay, okay,” Lucifer concedes, raising his hands in surrender. “Besides, between the curry and the pad thai and everything else, I’m starving, so I vote we start eating now.”

“Sounds good.” Gabriel gets up, pulling Sam along behind him as they head for the dining room table and all the options. “I’ll hold the plates, you serve the food.”

“Perfect.” Sam looks at everything and decides to start with his dish, the carbonara, Gabe’s sandwiches, and Michael’s curry. They can try the other dishes on the second trip. “Thanks.” He appreciates the help, smiling up at Gabe, because serving with two hands is always easier. 

Anna watches the couples serving and helping each other, and she smiles to herself even as she wishes that she had that for herself as well. Who knew when she brought those kids home that they’d end up becoming such a big part of her life? There was no way that she could keep them as her children, and this is the next best thing. Although Gabriel better step carefully, because if he hurts Sam’s heart, she’ll find a way to hurt him equally. 

But seeing both boys find happiness, especially after such a rough start to life, it’s wonderful. 

“What are you going to start with, Anna?” She looks up to see Dean looking at her and shakes her head to clear her thoughts and refocus on the future. “Are you going to start with your favorite like a lame ass,” he sticks his tongue out at Sam, “or going to be brave?”

“Why don’t I start with your favorite and Sam’s favorite?” They might be talking food, but she’s not going to play favorites between the boys. Dean is wonderful, all open and loving, and Sam is so serious and just now starting to open up. How could she pick a favorite?

“Alright?” Sam nods, accepting the decision, and she shakes her head, not realizing that it was such an important decision. Brothers and their stupid competitions. 

“But what about my favorite?” Lucifer asks with a little pout, putting his plate down next to Michael’s and sitting down in his mate’s lap to eat. “I’m your brother, so you should have picked my dish.”

“But I’m the oldest,” Michael argues even while feeding a bite to Lucifer in his lap.

Gabriel decides to add his two cents while elbowing Castiel and smirking. “I’m the smartest, so obviously my dish will be the best, and you should have started with mine, Anna.”

“And I’m the least egotistical,” Castiel adds, “so I know you make the right decision by picking my mate’s dish because he’s the best one here.”

Anna just watches as they devolving into a bickering mess of happiness. Like she knew, brothers will be brothers. Before she can eat, someone knocks on the door, cutting off the debate. “Are we expecting more company?”

Castiel shakes his head, putting his hand next to his hip where his sword rests, hidden. “No.” He heads for the door, ready for a threat, and the rest of the family readies themselves for whatever threat might come through the door. When he opens the door, everyone tenses, and Castiel stares. “Naomi?” 

The people around the table exchange glances, totally confused. What is she doing here?


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of demonic wrap up. I got a lot of advice from Crystal_Diamonds on how to write this chapter, the characterization of the Sins, and I really appreciated the assistance. They might have been the villains, but I'm going to miss them.

Mammon studies the assembled demons below him. A mixture of Greed, Envy, and Lust, a solid combination of fighters and warriors. Wrath won’t be easy to beat, but with numbers on their side as well as a serious incentive to win, they definitely stand a chance in the upcoming fight. 

That and they have a few magical tricks up their sleeves. 

“You swear that you will hand Abaddon over to me once we have her?” It doesn't really matter how many times Mammon says it, Asmodeus won’t really believe it until he has Abaddon chained in his throne room.

“Why the fuck would I want the bitch?” Mammon shakes his head, trying to find Leviathan in the crowd. All three of them are needed to lead their army through the portals safely and without losing half of their people. “You’re the one who wants her, so you can have her. Leviathan might ask for a threesome every once and awhile, but that’s about the only issue that you’ll run into.”

Asmodeus chuckles. “He does have a thing for redheads, doesn’t he?” He doesn’t mind sharing his slaves with other demons, even other Sins, as long as everyone remembers just who she belongs to. 

“Yes, he does.” And speak of the devil, Leviathan finally shows up, leading a large number of Envy warriors in to join the rest of the warriors. He smiles at Mammon and Asmodeus, joining them at the front of the room. “You’re late.”

He shrugs, not looking sorry at all. “I was grabbing a few more soldier to fight. Figured being late was worth that. We’re going to need everyone we can against Abaddon.”

“Fair enough,” Mammon agrees, heading for the portal and signalling for the other Sins to follow him. He spins around, wings flaring just the slightest with the action for a little drama. The demons watching him quiet down, and he smirks, holding up his sword. “Fuck Abaddon.”

The demons let out a roar worthy of Wrath, raising swords, bashing shields together, signalling their readiness. Leviathan smirks at Mammon, raising his sword as well, Asmodeus joining half heartedly, and then they jump through the portal, leading the way. 

In her domain, primping for a battle with several of her minions, Abaddon glares at the minion who disrupted her. “What?”

“There’s an invasion, Your Royal Majesty.” Ellie bows down as low as possible to show her utmost respect, wanting to keep her head. “It appears that there are demons from both Greed and Envy.”

Hissing, Abaddon throws her top aside to summon her old armor, the armor that made armies of angels quake before her. She should have known that Leviathan would have turned on her. He never had enough spine, all his rigidity in his dick, pathetic thing that it really is. “Ready the troops. We will not let them win.” She can take on two Sins, in her own domain, and win.

“Yes, Your Royal Majesty.” Ellie heads out to summon the army, but there’s only so much that she can do. At least a quarter of the demons are on Earth, egging on the people involved in the American political realm. There’s only so much that she can do, but she’ll certainly do her best. 

“To arms, to arms,” she calls, banging on doors, throwing open the armory doors to make it easier for them to rush in to grab weapons. “Invasion of Wrath by Greed and Envy!”

Demons flood the hallways, jumping over each other to grab weapons, emerging on the other side of the armory ready to fight. They make their formations, marching through the tunnels to to nearest portal accessible by all the Sins. 

Abaddon leads the way, armor releasing flames, spiking along with her anger, two broadswords in her hands. She is  _ not  _ going to lose her domain to some wannabe jackasses. When she reaches the main cavern, sees the army she’s facing, she has to focus hard on not frowning because it’s not good, even for her.

When Mammon sees Abaddon in her flaming armor, he smirks and shakes his head. For such a good warrior, she always was a bit of a showboat. He gives her a little wave before jumping forward and beheading two demons with a backhanded swing. She grows and retaliates by throwing a knife through one of his soldier’s forehead. 

Game on. 

It’s a melee situation, everyone swinging at the enemy and praying that they don’t hit their allies. Luck is somewhat on Wrath’s side, the enemy being more numerous means they have more targets, but they’re also drowning in enemies. 

Asmodeus directs his people along the edges of the cavern, cutting off entrances so that Abaddon can’t call in backup without directly transporting them into the cavern. Per his calculations, that kind of magic has a serious energy pull, so it’s not an option at the moment. Once she gets more desperate, things might change. He’ll leave the melee fighting to Greed and Envy, their people more accustomed to such fighting. His demons tend to kill with love rather than weapons. 

Literally. 

After beheading two demons then hacking off a few arms, Leviathan tosses his head back to let out a shriek of laughter. He hasn’t had this much fun in centuries. They really need to have battles like this more often. When Abaddon catches him laughing, she growls and jumps at him only to run into several Greed and Envy demons. 

She makes fairly quick work of them, but they get several good shots in, able to weaken a Sin even if only a little. By the time she reaches Leviathan, he has moved several lengths closer to Mammon, drawing her in. “I will kill you,” she screeches, slashing through demons on her way to the other Sins regardless of whose side they’re on. “This is  _ my  _ domain, and you do not belong here!”

“You’re a slutty bitch who can’t keep her legs together,” Mammon mocks, even knowing that it’ll only make her angrier. As Wrath, anger only makes her power grow, as evidenced by the increasing accuracy of her swings, but he needs this. They all need this, to bring her power closer to the surface so that they can steal it from her. “You let everyone use you, might as well use your domain too,” he sneers.

“It’s mine!” Abaddon roars, moving closer to the Sins. She’s going to kill them for doing this to her, and then she’s going to put her own people in their positions, control all three Sins for herself, and then she’ll do the same to Lust as well. She saw him slinking around here too. “You can’t have it!”

Her power crackles in the air, making every demon in the cavern twitch as it rolls over their skin. She smiles, letting it run through her blood, ready to smite as many of them as possible regardless of how many of her own she kills. She can always create more demons. “It’s mine,” Abaddon tells them again, holding out her hands to strike. Behind her, feeding off her power, the Wrath demons become even more aggressive, slowly overcoming the invaders.

Her power crackles in the air, making every demon in the cavern twitch as it rolls over their skin. She smiles, letting it run through her blood, ready to smite as many of them as possible regardless of how many of her own she kills. She can always create more demons. “It’s mine,” Abaddon tells them again, holding out her hands to strike. 

And that is when Asmodeus strikes, taking advantage of her laser focus on Greed and Envy. They worked their magic on her, manipulating her desire to have more than just her territory, Greed and Envy drowning out Wrath. With his hand in her chest, he rummages around until his hand closes around the stone resting just behind her heart. 

“No!” Her voice radiates through the cavern, exploding eardrums. Abaddon thrashes against the hold on her, but all that does is loosen the stone even further. “I will not let you do this to me!”

“Tough shit.” Mammon’s had enough of her shit, enough  of her prancing around Hell like she’s something extra special. Sure, she might have been, in the past, back when Lucifer was around, but no longer. She’s a Sin, just like the rest of them, and that means she’s no better than them now. Lucifer isn’t around to favor her anymore. 

Leviathan steps in, swinging his sword to draw her attention to him. If she focuses on Asmodeus’ hand in her chest, she’ll lose her head. And if she focuses on Leviathan, then she’ll likely lose the source of her power. Either way, she loses. 

Howling, she lets loose a bolt of her power, raw and unfocused, dropping half of her warriors as she steals their power in her anger. At this point, her desperation is so great she even manages to steal raw power from the demons attacking her, from other lines. The Sins lean into it, bracing themselves against the power before focusing on her again. Asmodeus begins to pull, removing the stone, as Leviathan and Mammon engage her from the front, swinging at her head, torso, and legs. 

Abaddon moves her swords as fast as possible, fending off the attacks while trying to push down the panic rising up along with the stone as Lust pulls it out. She does her best to use her body to force down the stone, but with his fingers in the way, there’s only so much she can do. Against one or two Sins, she would win, but against three, she’s starting to lose. 

She isn’t Lilith.

But she can’t lose. Channeling her magic through sword, she knocks Levithan off his feet, slamming him against the cavern wall, knocking him out at least for the time being. It drains her power, even pulling on her line for extra fuel, and Mammon slices off her left arm.

Perfect. 

Mammon moves in, not quite for the kill, but to weaken her. The arm will grow back in few weeks once her power is gone, faster if Asmodeus decide to help her out. Shallow cuts appear up and down her arms and torso, magic draining out of her along with the blood. As the raw power enters the air, pure power unrelated to Wrath, he breathes it in, taking in the new high, adding to the excess Greed already flowing through him even if the magic is unfamiliar to him. 

When the very edge of the stone clears her chest, it release a bolt of energy, searching out a new host. It doesn’t matter who hosts it as long as it has a body to call its home. There are several worthy candidates around, but it can sense its brethren already inside them. It will have to find a different host for itself. 

A second blast knocks Asmodeus over, removing the stone fully from Abaddon’s chest. She crumples, too dependent on her magic at the moment to stay on her feet, the battle draining her. It’s been too long since she’s had to fight like this, her body not used to it, endurance missing and magic drained. 

The stone searches the bodies around him, none of them satisfying it, and it starts to get frustrated. Perhaps if there are no tolerable hosts around it, it could go back to its old host. Weak as it is, at least it is worthy, especially with how angry it currently is.

Crawling through the still fighting demons, killing a few for their energy, Leviathan reaches the edge of the cavern and pulls out the ball in his pouch. It shatters against the wall, summoning Paimon into the cavern. “The stone, get the stone,” he rasps out, head still groggy from being slammed against the wall.

Paimon locates the stone by the extreme power radiating off of it and heads for it, focusing on his anger, how much he hates being under someone else’s control. The power levels ripple in response to his anger, pulling him closer. He drops the slip of paper that Greed and Envy required him to hold onto and moves in on the stone. 

After shoving his sword through Abaddon’s torso, pinning her to the rock and kicking away her sword, Mammon moves in on the stone and Paimon. Leviathan follows him, both ready to do their part of the transition. The stone keeps radiating power in uneven waves, making it hard to stay on their feet, but they manage, Leviathan just barely. 

The stone feels someone close to it, someone somewhat worthy of its power, someone who could grow into it. It draws the being in, closer and closer, until finally, the unworthy one releases it and the worthy one grabs him. It immediately asserts its influence and is drawn to the worthy one’s chest. 

Mammon and Leviathan lay a hand on Paimon’s back, marking his skin at the same moment the stone touches his breast. The resulting blast of power knocks everyone back, demons knocked out and Sins barely conscious. Paimon’s body levitates above the floor as he screams in pain, the Stone of Wrath invading and taking over his body, integrating the two together. Once complete, his body slumps to the floor, worn out. 

When he can walk again, Mammon gets up to walk over to Paimon and study his body. Right where his hand rested on Paimon’s back is the symbol of Greed. Just to the right, the symbol of Envy. He smiles, mission accomplished. No matter how powerful Wrath becomes, his power will always be tied to Greed and Envy. 

Holding out a hand, he helps Asmodeus up from where he’s crumpled on the floor. “Well, that could have gone better.” He’s going to have to rebuild his army, and soon, but at least they got rid of Abaddon. Speaking of her… “Hope you brought a healer. Unless you don’t mind fucking one armed slaves.”

“Damn it, I told you I wanted her whole.” He can heal her, even after the Stone of Wrath knocked him on his ass, so he heads over to study her. She glares up at them, too tired to do anything else, and far too magically weak to even consider lashing out. One wave of his hand regenerates her arm, another removes the sword in her torso and heals the remaining hole. 

“Looks whole to me,” Leviathan says, elbowing Mammon and looking down at Abaddon. “Not so high and mighty now, are you?”

“I will get you for this,” she hisses, trying to push up from the ground only to collapse, still too weak. “You can’t do this to me.”

“We already did,” Mammon tells her, pointing over his shoulder at Paimon stumbling around in circles. “You’re nothing more than a weak demon now, the weakest of the weak. Hell, I’m not sure if you even qualify as a Wrath demon anymore, not with your magic missing.”

Abaddon tries to pull on her magic to hurt Mammon or Leviathan, wipe the smirks off their faces, but there’s nothing. The spot in her chest where her magic has always originates, it’s empty, gone. Eyes widening in panic, she looks up at them, “What have you done to me?”

“They’ve given me a new play thing,” Asmodeus announces, summoning yet another bit of magic, laying his fingers on her forehead, branding her. Abaddon screams with pain but it doesn’t change the fact that she has been marked. “You really should have been nicer to me when you had a chance.”

Trapped, Abaddon glares at the men, giving them the next best threat that she can think of. “Lilith will kill you for this.”

“I will?” Lilith appears from behind Paimon, walking around Greed and Envy.  Lust smirks at her, Envy looks away, and Mammon meets her eyes, refusing to back down, success making him confident. She studies the new Wrath, sensing his new power levels as well as the chains on him, then glances down at the old Wrath. “Depends.”

Abaddon stares at Lilith, her only potential savior in this situation. “Depends on what?”

With a flick of her fingers, Lilith summons Paimon to her side, putting him on his knees. He might be a Sin now, but he’s not used to the power, so he’s too weak to resist her. “Depends on whether or not I can leave my mark on this pretty, darling little thing.” She runs her nails over the mark Greed and Envy left on his back, the magic fresh enough that it’s not fully settled yet.

Mammon and Leviathan share a look, not sure what to say. If they say no, there’s a decent possibility that Lilith could destroy them all right now and resurrect Abaddon, making their lives Hell. Metaphorically speaking. Or they could say yes and live to fight another day. “Of course.” Mammon bows at her to hide the distaste and distrust on his face. 

“Thank you.” Lengthening her nails into claws, Lilith carves herself into his back and the magic binding his magic. Wrath hisses but doesn’t complain, coming to his feet when Lilith permits him to stand. “I’d help you, but…” Lilith shrugs at the shell of a demon on the ground looking at her with betrayal. “You lost; sorry.”

Mammon watches as Lilith walks out of the cavern, killing anything in her path rather than walking around them. That was too easy. As soon as Lilith arrived, he expected to be dead, but she just wanted to control the new Wrath. It was too easy. 

Even walking away, not looking at him, Lilith can feel Mammon studying her. He’s the smartest of the other Sins, and she wonders how long it’ll take him to figure it out. Through Wrath, her magic is now tied to Mammon and Leviathan, a tie that she can use to take over them, eventually with time. Smirking and satisfied, she takes the portal back to her domain. 

It’s a good thing that she can be patient. 


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is it. Thank you for sticking through this with me. It's the first time I've ever finished something as ambitious as this, and I really don't think I could have done it without your support. I really hope that you've enjoyed this as much as I have.

“Naomi?”

Ignoring the shock on everyone’s faces, Naomi moves past Castiel to enter the house, not willing to back down. She came here to say something, and she’s going to say it, no matter what. “Good evening, everyone.”

“Mother.” Michael stands up enough to bow in her direction, falling back on formalities in the awkward situation. “How can we help you?”

“You can listen.” She spent far too long doing research into this magic for them to brush her off and ignore it. “Because of your actions throughout the issues with Mammon and Bartholomew, I will be formally revoking familial ties with all of you.” The magic doesn’t change the fact that they are related by blood, but it removes all legal ties, any right to claim familial ties, forever. It’s intense magic that cannot be overturned, so to demand that it be done is a major thing. 

The angels all stare at her, shocked, but Naomi stands strong, refusing to back down. They all banded together against an angel to support a demon, and mate or not, that’s not acceptable. Ever. She can see the surprise in the angels’ faces, the confusion on the demons’, and she waits to let them talk through it. 

“Are you sure, Naomi?” Michael asks, taking it upon himself to take the lead because he’s the oldest. “While I understand that we’ve had our differences, this isn’t something that can be revoked or overturned.” He doesn’t mind being the head of his family, but he wants to make sure that Naomi knows what she’s doing.

“I am positive. As I said, because of the way you all behaved during the issues with Bartholomew, I no longer wish to have familial ties with you.” Naomi faces him head on, and Michael recognizes that there’s no changing her mind. “If you all could comply, I would appreciate it. This does not take long.”

As Dean watches, Michael exchanges a look with his brothers and Anna, and they all nod back at him. No one says anything as Castiel summons a bowl from the kitchen as Lucifer pulls out a knife. Each angel cuts their palm, letting blood drip down into the bowl, Naomi the last one. “Are you all ready?”

“Yes,” Michael announces, speaking for his siblings. 

“Good.” Naomi speaks the required words in Enochian, five simple words that have a serious impact. She feels something snap in her chest, knocking her to the floor with the backlash. 

The other angels don’t fare any better. Sam runs over to Gabe’s side, controlling the angel’s fall so he doesn’t slam against the floor. Dean does the same for Castiel, and both boys use magic to help Michael and Lucifer slump down. Anna fell first, onto the sofa, so she’s not too hurt even though no one was able to help her. 

Dean touches Cas all over, looking for a wound, something,  _ anything  _ that he can focus on to help Cas. He’s twitching in his arms, a warm spot growing in his chest but not so hot that it makes Dean worry even more. The twitches calm down in a few moments, Dean’s hands still wandering all over him, the touches helping him confirm that Cas is okay and that he’ll be okay. Sam’s dong the same with Gabe, and he feels bad that the other angels don’t have someone to help them, although he hopes it’s really hurting Naomi. 

“Fuck.” Lucifer sits up first, rubbing the pain in his chest. He knew there’d be a punishment of sorts for breaking familial ties, but feeling like he got stabbed in the chest was a serious surprise. He checks Mikey, who looks fine, just unconscious, so he gets up to check Anna. She’s coming around, slowly sitting up even as Cassie and Gabe sit up in their mates’ arms. Because yes, Sam and Gabe are mates; he’d put money on it. 

“Well, that was unexpected.” Naomi gets to her feet, using a slight illusion to make her appear more steady on her feet than she really is. However, the magic appears to have worked, so she is satisfied. The question is, why has everyone regained consciousness except for Michael?

“Unexpected?” Sam asks, glaring at her, hands helping Gabe sit up while making sure that he doesn’t more too fast. “That’s serious, ancient magic, even for angels, and you expected a small reaction? Seriously?” He helps Gabe to his feet before standing between him and Naomi. “Next time you intend to do serious magic like that, do all your research.” 

Naomi glares back at the demon, not appreciating the lecture from a demon barely old enough to count as a sentient entity. “You really should teach your charges to respect their elders, Castiel.”

Before Castiel can counter, Michael lets out a scream of agony. Lucifer runs for his mate only to slam into a clear wall that flares electric blue where he comes in contact with it. All he can do is watch in agony as his mate elevates off the floor, eyes still closed, body limp. Then what looks lightning erupts from his body, reaching out to Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer, Anna, Sam, and Dean. They all gasp at the warmth entering their chests when the light connects, Michael drifting back to the ground once he has connected with all six people. 

Lucifer reaches out for his mate once again, and this time he can reach him. He buries his face in his mate’s neck, breathing in his scent to reassure himself that Michael is just fine, that they’re still together. When fingers run through his hair, a small sob slips out, needing that movement as further confirmation that Michael will be fine. 

“What happened?” Michael tries to sit up, but his whole body aches, and Lucifer is holding him too tight. 

“You just became the head of your family,” Sam announces, reaching back to hold Gabe’s hand, glad that he’s doing better. “Without Naomi as family head, someone has to do it. That was the magic rewriting your family structure, reacting to the family members in the near vicinity.” What he can’t quite explain is why it reacted to him and Dean. Well, maybe Dean because he’s Castiel’s mate, and the magic would know that, but adoption doesn’t seem like a tight enough bond to attach to him too. 

“Well, let’s not do that again,” Michael says, shifting to hold Lucifer so that he can stand up. “And Naomi, this is a family night. As you are no longer a member of this family, please leave.” He looks at her, not backing down even when she looks at him, shocked.

Her mouth opens and shuts a few time without saying anything before straightening up, face blank. “As you wish, General Michael.” She bows, deep enough to be mocking rather than respectful, before letting herself out of the house. 

Everyone stares at the closed door, not quite sure what to say. Anna looks at the men in the room and smiles. “Well, good riddance. While I’m sure that there are some members of our family won’t be as happy with this,” it is a large family after all, “it’s nice to be free of her.”

Deans nods before hugging Cas even tighter. He never wants to see something like that again even if Cas is just fine. “So, can we eat again?” Not very tactful, he knows, but everyone feels tight and tense, and he doesn’t like it. 

Sure enough, Sam glares at him, Gabe laughs, and the others just shake their heads at him with small smiles. But no one argues, so they head back to the kitchen to finish eating. As they’re clearing the table, there’s another knock on the door, a second uninvited guest. 

Anna heads for the door, willing to face down Naomi if she was insensitive enough to return and opens it to see Aviva, Rinat’s niece. “Aviva! What can I do for you?” She keeps the door wide open but doesn’t usher her in quite yet. She doesn’t appear to support her father or want to cause problems for Castiel and the others, but Anna wants to be careful. 

“I was hoping to talk to Dean.” She can see him behind Healer Anna, but she doesn’t try to push past Anna enough that Dean could see her. “It’s been…  _ difficult _ ever since Bartholomew was prosecuted. Many people don’t want to associate with me anymore, and I was looking for a little company. Sorry if this was a bad time.”

Dean tugs on Castiel’s arm, so he bends down to let his mate whisper in his ear. “Why don’t you let her in?” Castiel offers, straightening up and smiling at Aviva. “There’s no need to leave her out in the cold.”

Anna smiles at the girl and ushers her into the house. “We’ve already eaten, but there are leftovers if you’d like something to eat. Otherwise, we were just settling in to talk.” 

“I already ate,” Aviva assures the angel with a soft smile. Anna is very different than Aunt Rinat, a healer instead of a warrior, seeming soft rather than hard, but there’s an underlying sense of nurturing that comes from both of them. “Thank you though.”

“Of course.” Anna smiles as Dean bounces up over to his friend, giving her a big hug. 

“Other than lonely, how are you? Are you working on your healer skills?” He smiles at her, missing her a little. Dean doubts that she wants to do any more warrior lessons, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t working on other stuff. 

Aviva smiles, pulling Dean down onto the sofa along with her and starts talking about what she’s been doing to increase her healing skills. The others join them on the sofa, and the conversation flows for several hours until the younger generation is falling asleep even as they keep talking. Castiel and Gabriel scoop up the demons, Castiel heading for their room while Gabriel carries Sam out after Sam’s sleepy request. 

Michael and Lucifer leave next, and Anna studies the drowsy angel next to her slumped over on the sofa. She feels sad for Aviva, for the loneliness and shunning that she is going to feel for the foreseeable future. Angels have long memories and are very good at holding grudges. She also understands loneliness, especially as her closest family members find their mates. 

Aviva manages to stand up, but she’s tired enough that Anna doesn’t want her to head home on her own. “Why don’t you come to my house tonight?” Anna offers as they leave the house. “There’s a spare room you can sleep in tonight, and you can go home once you’re more awake.”

She nods, but then she surprises Anna, arms wrapping around her waist and head falling to her shoulder. “Can I stay longer than that? I’m tired of being alone.” It wasn’t so bad when she was living with an often absent father, not when she had many friends, but the enforced loneliness because of social isolation sucks. 

“Of course,” Anna promises, whisking them away to her house. “You can stay as long as you like, Aviva. I could use the company, and you shouldn’t have to be alone if you don’t want to be. We can help each other.”

“Promise? I don’t want to be a burden,” Aviva admits, still leaning on Anna with exhaustion. 

Poor girl. No child should ever feel like a burden. “You won’t be, I promise. You can do chores around the house to help me out, and my house has always been a little too quiet recently. We can help each other, alright?”

“Alright.” Aviva smiles as Anna leads her back to a spare room, sheets smelling fresh and airy. She cuddles into the pillow, far more comfortable in a stranger’s bed than she expected, nearly asleep in seconds. She has just enough time to smile a be grateful that she found Anna before she does fall asleep. 

Still in the doorway, Anna looks back over her shoulder, wings settling as she smiles at the girl curled up in her bed. It’ll be nice to have someone else around; she wasn’t lying about the loneliness. Hopefully Aviva ends up as happy with their situation as Anna believes she will be. 

In his bedroom, Gabriel is cuddling up as well, but he’s cuddling up to Sam instead of his pillow. He knew that Sam was his mate, knew it in his heart, but he always had a little bit of doubt in his mind because he didn’t have the same kind of proof that his brothers have. Yes, he has feelings, but he doesn’t have the same kind of explosive passion that the others helped use to solidify their knowledge. 

But seeing the familial magic include Sam, knowing that adoption isn’t enough, that helped. Yes, he’s Dean’s brother, Dean who was included because Dean is Cassie’s mate, but Gabriel noticed that the color of the magic touching him and Sam was identical. All of the magic was shades of blue, but his magic matched Sam’s the same way Cassie’s matched Dean’s. 

Still, he doesn’t push Sam, doesn’t even mention it. He needs more time, both for growth and to figure things out for himself. Gabriel really doesn’t want to scare him off. He might be a little less worried if he could see what Sam is thinking. 

Gabe isn’t the only one who noticed the colors of the magic. Sam has a pretty good idea what the matching means now that he has time to think about it, that he and Gabe are mates. He’s not sure how he feels about that, not sure how he feels about having a mate, but he’s trying not to worry about it. He does want a chance with Gabe, to have the kind of happiness that Dean has, but he doesn’t know how to get it. Taking a deep breath, Sam decides to start slow, to start with spending more time with Gabe and get to know him better. 

“Gabe?” Sam rolls over in his arms, cuddling a little closer. He smells really good, like sugar of course but also like pancakes too. “Are you still awake?”

“Yep. What is it?” Gabriel presses a kiss to Sammy’s head, breathing in his scent, too weak to deny himself even as he tells himself that he’s going to give the boy space. 

“Are you busy? Not right now,” he rushes to add, blushing at how silly he sounds, “but over the next few decades.”

The next few decades? That’s quite the large time period, but no, he doesn’t have any plans. “No, I don’t have plans. Why?”

Sam takes a deep breath and launches into an explanation of his idea, the shelters that he wants to set up and run to help rehabilitate those rescued by the angels down in Hell. He focuses on how it’ll help the angels be more effective, but he also mentions how he wants to have something to do that’ll make him feel useful. “So, will you help me?”

Will he help him? Gabriel lets out a small chuckle, pulling the boy even closer to him. “Of course I will, Sammy. That sounds wonderful.” Not only is it a way for him to serve Heaven without being a warrior, it’ll give him a reason to spend lots of time with Sam, time that will help them get to know each other better. “We can run it past Michael tomorrow to get permission and funds to start working on it. Assuming you want to start that soon,” he adds, realizing he might have been a little too eager. 

“Thank you.” Feeling brave, Sam stretches up enough to press a kiss to Gabe’s cheek. If Gabe can kiss him, he can kiss Gabe. Besides, it’s a small thing that he can do to help him get used to the idea of having a mate. “We should maybe plan a little more before going to Michael. I only have ideas at the moment, nothing formal enough to share with others.”

“Then we’ll do that tomorrow.” Unable to help himself, still worn out from the magic Naomi cast on them, Gabriel yaws, jaw popping, and Sammy lets out a little giggle in response. So cute. “Sleep now?”

“Sleep now,” Sam agrees, rolling over again so that his back is to Gabe’s chest, getting comfortable again. Settled and happy, warm and content, Sam drifts off to sleep in moments, more than ready for the next day. 

Dean is equally asleep, worn out from the magic and spending time with Aviva, but Castiel isn’t there quite yet. Instead, he stares down at his mate, marveling at just how much his life has changed in the last ten years. He gained a mate, his brother has too, their family is even stronger after what they’ve been through, and he’s pretty sure Anna just made a new friend. 

As he traces a finger down Dean’s cheek, his mate smiles and rolls over to snuggle up into his side, fingers searching out his feathers. Ignoring the slight shock of arousal, Castiel smiles and pulls Dean closer to get comfortable enough to sleep. He’s so fucking glad he went on that raid, that Dean latched onto him and refused to let go. 

Who knew so much good could come from Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> I have plenty of ideas for this universe, and there's more in the works, but I need time. I'd suggest subscribing to the series if you're really interested because I have no idea when I'll post next. Also, if you have ideas for one shots, let me know! Cas/Dean and Michael/Lucifer are the pairings I can do that for (Sam/Gabe too in the works). Email me at wordsmith94ao3@gmail.com!


End file.
